To The Stars:Aftermath The First Year chap 1 to 20
by Sphersian
Summary: What happened immediately after Khyron destroyed the SDF-1 and SDF-2? How did Rick and Lisa begin the new phase of their relationship? How does everyone cope with rebuilding yet again...
1. Introduction

Introduction: 

Rick Hunter, Lisa Hayes, Claudia Grant, Sammie Porter, Vanessa Leeds, Kim Young, Admiral Gloval, General Maistroff, General Reinhardt, Max, Miriya, and Dana Sterling, Vince, Jean, and Bowie Grant and all other characters named in the original Robotech cartoon/books/comics/etc belong to their respective owners: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko, whoever else, etc. I don't own them nor claim to own them so don't sue me because I don't have any money anyways, all you'll get is to inherit my huge amount of credit card debt. 

I write this story because I always wondered about what happened after Khyron destroyed the SDF-1 and SDF-2 and was not all that thrilled with how Jack McKinney portrayed Rick and Lisa's relationship in "The Zendtraedi Rebellion" and I am also eternally against the demise of Claudia and the Terrible Trio in episode 36. I tend to prefer the Robotech handling of Rick and Lisa's relationship to that of the Macross handling of the Hikaru and Misa relationship, but I prefer the Macross handling of the survivability of Claudia and the Trio. So as a fan, I think anyone can exercise their artistic license and create a mesh of the two. 

It only takes a few sentences before you can tell who my favorite characters are and that I have a major dislike for Minmei. However, I know that Minmei is portrayed rather unfairly in Robotech as opposed to her original character in Macross (although she was a brat in DYRL), so I try, I really really do try, and give her the benefit of the doubt, although it's very difficult for me! 

My writing style is very meticulous because I like to pay attention to detail, to the point where you can mentally imagine the scene in your head, so that is why the chapters will be very long, but hopefully readers won't mind the length. The chapters and timeline aren't particularly continuous, more like, this is a series of random snapshots in the days in the life of the our favorite Robotech characters in the aftermath of the destruction of the SDF-1 and SDF-2. The main purpose is to develop the romantic relationship between Rick and Lisa. We don't get to see this develop n The Zentraedi Rebellion, instead we are told, boom, they are a couple but we see them fighting with each other half the time, which really didn't sit well with me. So I take this as my opportunity to counter that. As for specific perfect details on ranks, military topics, timeline, veritech mechanics and other such topics that people love to debate and analyze, but I don't particularly pay attention to that here. I am a character writer, more interested in the relationships and insight into the characters and what they are thinking. I really don't have any interest in writing a whole chapter dedicated to the flight markings, insignia, and theory of how a veritech or Phalanx should operate in combat. The mecha stuff is just not "my cup of tea" so to speak. That is left to other writers who do call those topics their cup of tea. 

Enjoy! 

  



	2. Chapter 1

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**part 1**

  


Rick couldn't raise anyone from flight control to receive directions as to where to go or what to do next, so he set his VT down near the lake's edge, got out, and just stared in frozen terror as he watched the scene before him. He was only vaguely aware of the buring ruins of New Macross City that surrounded him and for one of the few times in his life as a protector of the people, he let himself think about his own problems first, before theirs. He stared at the lake, in the center of it was a burning, sinking, mangled SDF-1. The sentinel that had protected the people of Macross for so long, like the city now, would not be rebuilt...would not be resurrected, because resurrection was not possible this time.   
Half of the lake was on fire from the various oil spillages, despite that, Rick could see the rescue crews trying to their best at trying to find survivors, if there were any. The lake had already started to burn because of the demise of the SDF-2, any survivors in the water trying to flee wouldn't have had much a chance once Khyron's ship rammed into the SDF-1.   
"Rick! Get out of here! Khyron's going to ram us! Go!!" Rick had heard Lisa's warning but didn't listen and had used up all his ammunition trying, in vain, to slow down Khyron's fiery javelin of death. Rick could only fly away just in the nick of time before the large initial explosion and he had just narrowly escaped several concussion waves before Max and Miriya caught up with him. "Don't worry Rick, the rescue crews will find them," said the ever-positive Max. "I hope you're right Max," Rick mumbled with tear-filled eyes as he strained to see what kind of progress the rescue crews were making.   
"Rick!" someone called from behind him. When he heard the voice he wasn't sure who it was, a female's voice but his mind was in such a whirlwind at the moment that the voice didn't register in his mind. His heart started to pound as he turned around to see who it was.   
Before him he saw Minmei walking rapidly towards him. She ran the last few steps towards him and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're safe Rick!" Rick stood motionless in her embrace. Minmei immediately picked up on it and backed off, "I'm sorry Rick, I... I'm just so happy you're alright." "That's ok Minmei, thank you for your concern. How is everyone? Max, Lina, Jason?" Minmei folded her hands and informed him that they were all fine and safe in the shelters. Rick nodded then turned his attention back to the lake. He could hear Minmei walk up to him once again and in a moment heard her say, "I...I know they'll all be OK Rick, please let me know as soon as you hear word about Lisa." Minmei turned to leave and had taken a few steps when Rick shook out of his stupor and hastily said, "Minmei, thank you for your concern. I'm glad you're alright. Remember, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask, alright? We are still friends." Minmei was a little bit taken off guard and Rick was surprised to hear himself utter the words as well. He figured it was probably the feeling of guilt over dumping Minmei. Minmei smiled and waved as she turned to make the walk back to the shelter.   
The snow began to fall and Rick had no time to think any further on any particular topic when his radio chimed. He rushed to his VT and leaped into the cockpit to see who was calling. "Rick! It's me Max. We have received orders to go to the Harrison Airfield that's about 20 miles from here. They have setup a makeshift air command station there. " "But what about the rescue efforts here?" stammered Rick. "We need to refuel and re-arm do we not Captain?" asked Miriya in her Zentraedi fashion. "Yes, yes, Miriya" was all Rick could mutter back. Rick gave one sad glance back at the lake of fire and proceeded to join Max and Miriya at the Harrison Airfield. He had to join them, there was nothing he could do here at the lake with no ammo and no fuel, but he vowed silently that he would return the first instant he could. 

* * * * * * * 

"Kim!!" screamed Sammie. Sammie was in the oil-saturated water, flailing her arms and trying to stay afloat as best she could. "Kim!! Vanessa!! Claudia!! Lisa!! Admiral Gloval!! Somebody answer me!!" Just then another wave enveloped her but she quickly managed to keep her head above the surface, spitting and sputtering out salt water that was mixed with slick, sticky oil. Sammie didn't know what else to do and started to cry. "Sammie, now's not the time to be crying!" Sammie's eyes widened and she flailed around looking in all directions, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. She didn't see anyone and let out a scream when Claudia popped out of the water next to her. "Claudia!!!" Sammie started to cry again and latched onto Claudia's neck with a near chokehold. "Calm down! We're not safe and sound yet," said a slightly annoyed Claudia, "let's swim around a bit and see if we can find the others."   
The two women waded around trying to avoid large oil slicks when, after about 10 min, they came upon what looked like the wreckage of a boiler. They also saw a pair of hands clinging to the wreckaged and Claudia called out, "Who's there!? Hello!" They saw another pair of hands latch onto the wreckage along side the first pair but didn't hear any noise, so Claudia and Sammie swam around the wreckage to see who was clinging onto the other side. When they got around the corner, they were relieved yet at the same time shocked to see Kim and Vanessa, clinging onto the wreckage, almost completely covered in oil. Vanessa coughed and choked and tried to speak but Claudia told her to not try and talk for she appeared to have a head injury as they could see blood dripping from her forehead. Kim, for the most part, appeared to be in shock. Claudia instructed Sammie to take care of Kim and Claudia herself took hold of Vanessa and the four women waded through the water, away from the approaching flames.   
The weary women had been wading for some time when they suddenly heard the sound of helicopter blades above them. All of them, including Kim, looked upward and Sammie and Vanessa began to wave their arms wildly at the chopper. Thankfully the chopper crew saw them and the rescuers swooped down to extract the four tired women from the increasingly dangerous waters.   
Once inside the chopper their concern shifted to Kim. "Kim honey, what's wrong??" asked Claudia with sisterly concern. Kim, wearing a blank stare, muttered, "Under the water....dead....dead people...." The medic that was seated with them said, "She probably saw some intense things under the water, it's traumatized her. When we get back to the hospitals we have the psychiatrists who will be able to promptly deal with this, don't worry, she will get all the medical attention she needs." Claudia silently said to herself, "I hope you're right." It must've taken quite a shock to silence the always-vocal Kim. Claudia couldn't help but be a little more than concerned at the moment.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Lisa opened her eyes to semi-darkness and felt as if she were floating. She then felt something soaking her feet and looked down and saw there was a leak in the compartment she was in. She was disoriented and couldn't remember how she got in the predicament she was currently in. Her survival instincts kicked in immediately and she knew she had to find someway out of the compartment that was slowly flooding. She pushed at the door and it took several heavy pushes before the hatch finally popped open but as the door flew open, so did Lisa fly with it and into the water. The water instantly chilled her to the bone and she hurried back up to the surface, gasping for air once she broke through. She looked around and saw that she was in some sort of storage hold. She looked behind her and saw light in the distance. She looked up at her surroundings again and suddenly the location registered in her mind....... Prometheus!   
Slowly, what had transpired before she lost consciousness came back to her. They were going to be rammed by Khyron and had to abandon ship. Kim and Vanessa were in the first escape module out, then Sammie and Claudia, and lastly Lisa and Admiral Gloval. As Lisa and Gloval's escape module wa about to launch, the bridge was rocked by the concussion of an explosion several floors below it. Gloval threw the eject switch but the module was stuck as well as damaged. Before Lisa could shake off her horror, Gloval exited the ejection module and closed the door behind him. Lisa, wide-eyed with fear, started shouting his name and asking him what he was doing. Gloval didn't reply and then Lisa started hearing and feeling him kick the module, trying to dislodge it from where it was stuck. Lisa had shouted in panic, "Admiral no!!", and was trying to open the door to get out, but as she was fumbling with the door handle the module lurched forward and she was thrown into the wall. As the module start to accelerate she scrambled back to her seat to try and get the safety harness and then that was the last thing she remembered.   
Gloval had saved her life and lost his in the process. She didn't want to hear the theory, "the captain goes down with his ship", that wasn't suppose to apply to Gloval. Admiral Henry J. Gloval had been more of a father to her than her own flesh-and-blood father, Admiral Hayes, had been. The thought of Gloval being dead just would not register in her mind. She felt cold, as if she had been thrown into a freezer, she refused to accept his death. Before she could do anymore dwelling on the subject, she was reminded of her current environment as she heard the straining of steel above her. Despite the frigid water, she managed to make her way towards the opening in the wreckage and found herself alongside one of the port's docking landings.   
Lisa was not alone as there were several dozen other survivors floundering in the water, waiting for rescuers above to pluck them from the water. "Captain Hayes!" someone shouted to her from topside. "Captain! Over here, we'll get you out of there right now." the male voice was not familiar to her. She looked up and didn't recognize the face either. As she started to make her way towards the area where people were being taken out of the water she noticed that most, if not all of them, were injured, whereas she was unscathed save for a few bruises. She saw the male soldier waiting for her to make her way and shouted to him, "I'll wait, get the injured out of here first!" The soldier, a lieutenant from a Phalanx squad it seemed, was stammering a protest about her being needed to immediately fly to the new command center. She shouted back, "I appreciate it, but I must repeat my order Lieutenant, please see to the injured first." The Lieutenant looked at the rest of the people in the water and knew she was right, so he turned his attention to those immediately within his reach.   
"Captain, don't you think it's imperative you get to a command center as soon as possible? From the looks of things, it seems the top brass' location took a direct hit, you might be our only high-rankers left...." She turned around to see who it was that was speaking to her and saw it was a woman of the rank of Commander from the MP division. Lisa looked at the woman as she remembered Gloval's heroism and replied, "Admiral Gloval didn't put his own life before his subordinates today, he put his subordinates lives before his own. To not do the same as he has done today would be a disgrace to his memory." Lisa said soberly, still in shock and denial over his death. The commander looked at her with a fearful expression, "Captain...you don't mean Admiral Gloval is...." Lisa didn't answer, couldn't answer, and just turned away from the woman. The woman was keen enough to understand that that was Lisa's reply. Knowing how close all the bridge crew was to the Admiral, the woman offered a meek, "I'm sorry Captain..." and then pressed on, "Captain...what about the others on the bridge?" Lisa tried to steady her voice before replying, "They made it out before me, I hope they are in better condition than we are." And as Lisa said that she looked around her and the devestation she saw was just too much for her to even begin comprehend. She breathed a silent prayer that the other girls *were* much better off than she was at the moment.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

At Harrison Field, a makeshift triage was setup in one of the large conference halls. Claudia and Sammie were sitting in near Vanessa who was resting on a cot after having her head bandaged up. She was going to be alright the medic said, but they were going to run a CATscan just to make sure. On the other side of the great hall was the area for patients who were in need of psychological attention. From where she was sitting, Claudia could just barely see Kim. From the looks of it, Kim was still in shock and not talking to anyone about anything. Claudia breathed a silent prayer that Kim would be able to snap out of it, and soon.   
With the lack of commanding officers around to keep an eye on what he was doing, Rick took the liberty to rush over to the triage center while his VT was being refuled and repaired. After many minutes of inquiring around, Rick managed to find his way to Claudia, Sammie, and Vanessa. Rick's voice caught in his throat as he caught site of the three women. Seeing them meant that the bridge crew managed to escape in time. Claudia stood up as she saw Rick hurry towards them and before he said anything he gave her a hug, which surprised Claudia, since it was the first time since Roy's funeral that they had hugged. Rick saw Vanessa's dazed look and bandaged head and knelt down beside her and asked her if she was alright. She had too much of a headache to say anything and just nodded her head, but it did manage to register through the numbness, that Rick genuinely looked very concerned for her.   
Rick looked around them and Claudia read his mind and replied before he could utter the main concern he had, "We haven't seen her yet Rick." Claudia tried her best to not sound worried but that didn't stop Rick from worrying. "I have to find her!....I...." Rick stopped and looked around him again, then looked at Sammie and Vanessa and his mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wider before he could finally get out, "Kim!" Claudia put a calming hand on his shoulder and pointed in the direction of where Kim was currently being treated. Sammie said quietly, as if trying to keep a secret, "She's in shock, she hasn't said one word since we've been here," then Sammie began to sniffle, "I'm so worried about her..." Rick cast a worried glance in Kim's direction then looked around him again. Just then a paramedic was passing by and Rick grabbed him by the arm and asked him, almost as a plea, "Have you seen Captain Hayes?!" The man said, "I havent' seen her Captain, I'm sorry." and went on his way. Rick ran his hand through his hair and let out an exasperated sound and then said, "SOMEONE must've seen her by now!" he started to pace around and then the three of them heard a small cry escape from Vanessa. Claudia moved to her side and asked her if she were in pain and needed the doctors attention but Vanessa nodded in the negative and Sammie and Claudia were trying to get her to tell them what she was crying about. Rick went to her side as well and worriedly looked her in the eyes and asked her what was wrong, she turned away from him without a reply and Rick grew even more worried, "Vanessa, is it about Lisa? Vanessa!" Rick was now extremely worried, his heart was racing and an equally alarmed Claudia asked Vanessa, "Vanessa please tell us if you know something about Lisa and Admiral Gloval, they might need our help, if you know something you have to tell us, please!"   
Vanessa was now completely in tears and tried to compose herself and speak despite the terribly painful headache she was also enduring. She looked at Rick and felt her courage starting to fail her until Claudia said her name, firmly, but not sternly. Vanessa sniffled then started, "Their escape module....I saw it as Sammie's and mine were leaving the chutes....it...it..." Vanessa started crying again and Rick was now terrified and nearly shook her out of her bed had not Claudia restrained him. She continued after taking several minutes to get up the strength to speak again, "....it was damaged." Claudia felt a chill rush through her entire body and asked tonelessly, "What do you mean damaged?" Vanessa looked from one to the other and then said, "one of the beams had fallen across the chute pathway, I....if they were to make it down the chute, someone would've had to remove the beam manually because I don't think the escape module had enough power to break through it on its own...."   
Everyone sat motionless for what seemed like an eternity. Rick looked as if he hadn't heard a word Vanessa had said but was just frozen in place. Claudia seemed to be analyzing the escape module situtation and Sammie had started to cry again. Suddenly Rick nearly shouted, "I have to find her! I have to find Lisa!" and then he took off running towards the airstrip. No one tried to stop him, because they knew if there was one person who could find and rescue Lisa, it was Rick.   
Rick's mind was in total chaos, he couldn't think of anything but finding Lisa. When Max and Miriya spoke to him as he was readying his VT for takeoff, it was as if he hadn't heard a word they said. Max was desperately trying to get Rick's attention but to no avail.   
Max had seen Rick this way before, like during the Minmei rescue from Khyron, but at that time he had still managed to get replies from Rick. This time Rick seemed totally unaware of anyone and everything around him. Max didn't press the issue because he knew that it if were Miriya in danger, he would be the same way. Max relayed to his wife that they were going to escort Rick and keep an eye on him.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

By the time Lisa had finally been pulled out of the water, she was shivering so much her teeth were chattering and she wasn't feeling well. The lieutenant that had spoken to her earlier wrapped her in a blanket and escorted her to a waiting military jeep. "Get her to the new command post ASAP," he ordered the driver. With that the driver sped off.   
Lisa felt increasingly dizzy as the jeep headed towards its destination and the driver, noticing her slightly swaying where she sat, inquired if she were ok. Lisa began to answer that she was when everything went black and she lost consciousness and started to fall towards where a door would normally be. The driver, quick as lightning, held the wheel with his left hand and grabbed Lisa with his right and pulled her securely into the car. He radioed ahead and told them that he thought Captain Hayes was injured and that a medical team should be standing by for his arrival. He put switched off the radio, gave Lisa one more look to make sure she was securly in the car, then floored the gas pedal.   
When the driver got to the command post, the medical team rushed in collected Lisa and then rushed into the building. The temporary command post was about 5 miles from Harrison Field. The command post was separated from the airfield because Harrison Field had the better capacity to treat those in need of medical attention and would be full to the gills with injured and could not spare anymore room, not even for a command post.   
General Maistroff had been present when Lisa was brought in for medical attention and he had come back an hour later to check on her progress. With more than half of the high-ranking officers killed or wounded, they were in desperate need of intelligent and capable officers. Maistroff, upon consultation with the only remaining high-rankers, was instructed to promote Lisa on the spot, from Captain to Admiral, effective immediately. Thirty minutes prior, Maistroff had ordered one of his aides to scare up someone in the uniform office and have them come up with Lisa's new Admiral's uniform. Black would be the base color, since it was the standard color for Admirals' uniforms, but there was a loss as to what the trim color would be. General Reinhardt had said matter-of-factly, "Emerald green, just like her eyes." The three officers that were present, Maistroff included, looked at Reinhardt strangely and he just answered them with a simple, "Is there a problem?" None of the men answered him and just turned to leave to do their various duties. Maistroff took a moment to reflect on the oddity of it all and decided he had more important things to ponder at the present time.   
The doctor came out of Lisa's room and told Maistroff, "She will be fine sir, she just has a slight case of hypothermia, nothing serious. She should be on her feet within a few hours." Maistroff just grunted his acknowledgement and entered Lisa's room as the doctor left to tend to other patients.   
When Maistroff entered the room Lisa sat up straight and then tried to get out of bed, Maistroff stopped her by holding up his hand and saying in a somewhat flat tone, "No need for a salute now Hayes, save your strength because you're going to need it with all the work coming up." Lisa wasn't bothered by Maistroff's lack of bedside manner, knowing as well as everyone on the base, that Maistroff was one of the least liked officers in the ranks.   
Maistroff didn't waste time and told Lisa, "Captain Hayes, in the wake of all the losses in the chain of command, the other high-ranking officers and I have decided to promote you to the rank of Admiral. Effective immediately. Your new uniforms will be ready in a couple of hours and you will be appointed an aide, to be chosen at your discretion. The doctor said you should be well enough to be released in a few hours, so when you are released we expect to see you at the command post, we have a huge job ahead of us." With that, Maistroff left her room.   
Lisa sat there, trying to process what Maistroff had just gruffly told her, let some time go by before it sank in. She thought more of Maistroff's insensitivity more than her promotion and could feel herself growing angrier by the minute. Despite her knowing of Maistroff's abrasiveness, she slowly started to let it bother her. There was no, "I hope you are unhurt," "I am so sorry about Admiral Gloval", "Is there something I can do for you?" none of it. Instead, the stuffed shirt had marched into her room and ordered her to get herself out of her hospital bed as soon as possible and take charge, as if this were just any other day. Lisa angrily shook her head and slowly got up from her bed and tried to take a few turns around the room to try and get her sense of balance back. She walked over to the phone and found that it wasn't working, then she looked around the room for her cellphone but that was gone too. So much for trying to find out how her friends were. She had no other choice but to sit and wait for her uniforms to arrive because she surely go out in her hospital gown. 

* * * * * * * 

Rick set his VT down a few hundred feet from where Lisa had been pulled out of the water a couple of hours earlier. The Skull squadron had been ordered to patrol for any leftover renegade Zendtraedi so Rick had been delayed in his search for Lisa. By this time, all the survivors that had been wading in the waters like Lisa, had been transported to either the hospitals or Harrison Field and there was no one left on the docks.   
Rick was pacing back and forth wondering what to do next when he saw a jeep driving by. He flagged it down and asked the driver about Lisa. The driver had been the same one that had driven her to the command post and so told Rick exactly where to find Lisa. Rick asked the driver if he could take him there and the driver readily agreed. Rick took a few moments to secure his VT then jumped in the jeep as the driver burned rubber out of the docks.   
As they sped towards the command post, Rick grilled the driver as to Lisa's condition, her appearance, her injuries, and everything else he could think of. The driver for his part, knowing of the Hayes-Hunter soap opera, thought to be a bit nosey and asked Rick, "Excuse me for saying Captain but I am a bit surprised you're so concerned for the Captain, I thought you couldn't stand her." The driver knew he was out of line but took his chances. Upon hearing the driver's words, Rick flinched as if he had been smacked across the face but didn't answer.   
Rick became lost in his thoughts, reliving the day's events: Lisa coming to his house to say goodbye, telling him her true feelings, running away from him, finding her laying in the street as the buildings around her crumbled and burned, watching the SDF-2 take a direct hit, hearing her voice coming from the SDF-1 bridge, hearing her scream at him to leave as Khyron was preparing to plow into the SDF-1, the collision between the SDF-1 and Khyron's ship, the destruction of both ships, the fear that gripped him in the moments that followed when he didn't know if Lisa were alive or dead, hearing the news that she was alive. All these played in his mind in a jumble that he didn't even notice the jeep had stopped. "We're here now Captain, " announced the driver. Rick shook out of his thoughts and thanked the driver as he jumped out of the jeep. Then as he started looking for someone that could direct him towards Lisa.   
Rick found someone who gave him directions as to where to find Lisa and as he walked towards her room his mind and emotions were in complete shambles. Never had he felt so sad and happy at the same time. For all his confusion, one thing Rick was sure of, he wanted nothing more than to hold Lisa in his arms.   
Rick's reunion with Lisa was delayed some 15 minutes due to wrong turns and stopping to ask for the correct directions to her room, but finally, Rick opened the door to her room without knocking. Lisa, finishing buttoning her new Admiral's uniform jacket, was surprised to see Rick in front of her. With all that had been going on, the loss of Gloval and her new responsiblities as Admiral, she hadn't had time to dwell on the situation with Rick.   
Now that Rick was standing in front of her, Lisa was not sure what to think. She was afraid that Rick had come to the realization that his confession to her was made in haste and that he had come back to tell her that he was going back to Minmei. But his next action dispelled all her fears.   
To her great surprise, and relief, Rick walked quickly up to her without saying a word and held on to her tightly and said, "Lisa! I'm so glad I found you, I was so scared..." and squeezed her even tighter to the point where it was a bit of a struggle for her to breathe. Rick just concentrated on the feel of her as he held her. The last time he had hugged her was when he had rescued her from Alaska Base but it had been such a quick hug that he didn't remember what it had felt like. Now that he had her here in his arms, he held on tightly, relishing every second of it. One sentence kept playing in his head as he held her, "I love you, I always have...and I always will!" Rick's mind was a shambles, tormented by both guilt and sadness and blessed by relief and love. Lisa was nearly gonna faint from lack of oxygen and, confused herself, pushed out of his embrace instead of thinking to verbally tell him he was holding her too tightly. The action scared and surprised Rick at the same time and when Lisa saw the look on his face she rushed to explain her actions lest he should turn around and run out the door.   
"Rick, I'm sorry, I couldn't breathe, you were squeezing me too tightly," and with that Lisa stepped to him and hugged him to reassure him that there was nothing to apologize for. Rick, greatly relieved, held onto her very gently. Lisa couldn't believe she was being hugged by Rick. After all the years of longing and frustration, perhaps this was all just one big dream, she had thought to herself. She let herself relax in his arms, resting her head on his strong shoulder, afraid to say anything for fear he might leave her. Lisa didn't have time to dwell any further on anything because someone had just come into the room, without knocking, "Admiral Hayes....oh....I'm sorry for interrupting."   
It was the same aide that had given Lisa her new uniform earlier. The aide, a woman about Rick's age looked genuinely sorry for interrupting their heartwarming embrace, most likely having had heard about the Hayes-Hunter saga, because, who hadn't? Well, only Rick Hunter of course. "It's alright Lieutenant. What is it?" The Lieutenant stated that Maistroff wanted Lisa back at the command post but then she added, "I'll tell him you'll be there in half an hour." Even though the command post was only 10 minutes away. Rick caught onto the Lieutenant's intentions and smiled broadly and thanked her. The Lieutenant looked like she were proud of herself and left the room but not before winking at Rick and Lisa. All of a sudden Rick finally noticed that Lisa had a different uniform on and remembered how the Lieutenant had addressed Lisa. "Admiral?!"   
Lisa wasn't initially sure if Rick was happy or upset at the realization. She looked at him shyly, trying to hide her pride, "I..uh.. with the loss of many of the high-ranking officers...they promoted me to Admiral...." remembering the loss of Gloval made the tears well up. Out of a longstanding habit, Lisa turned away from him to try and hide her tears, and took a deep breath to try and keep from crying out loud. Rick said quietly, "Gloval...." and he saw Lisa nod her head, "...He saved my life... he was like a second father to me, and now he's gone..." Lisa let out a sniffle and heard Rick approach her and waited to see what he would do.   
Rick still needed a lot of time to get used to the idea that he and Lisa were now a couple, after knowing each other for so long and going through so much together, their relationship had finally changed from being friends to being much more than friends. Though he was still a bit scared of the idea, he didn't have any regrets. When he had spoken to Minmei at the lake, he knew that they weren't meant to be together, they were too different with different priorities. In fact, Rick had come to that realization before seeing Minmei at the lake and even before Minmei suggested they get married. Now, looking at the woman who he had been through so much with, the woman who had always stayed by his side and listened to him whenever he needed someone to just listen and not judge him or turn the conversation towards themselves as Minmei had so often had, he felt an overwhelming feeling of wanting to protect her and show her how much he appreciated her and how much he cared for her. These were all new feelings for him, as well as the feelings of guilt and shame. How many times had Lisa been there for him when he needed her yet he most often then not, couldn't see that she needed him. How many times, too numerous to count really, had he gone to Lisa's place to rant on about Minmei, when all the while Lisa had been in love with him. Rick knew that he couldn't stand it when Minmei talked about Kyle, now he couldn't even begin to imagine what it must've been like for Lisa to hear him talk about Minmei day after day, month after month, year after year.   
Lisa was half absorbed in her grief for Gloval and also half conscious with wonder over how Rick was going to respond to her moment of grief. In the past, when she showed her grief to him, the last time being when they were trapped together during a Transformation, a very long time ago, he had offered her a handkerchief, but that was alright with her, she surely didn't expect him to comfort her with a hug at that time. Now she wondered if Rick would keep a careful, hands off approach towards her for awhile or if he'd try and make up for lost time, which she was secretly hoping he would. She remembered how he had hugged her several minutes earlier and was hoping he would do so again. After a few more seconds of wondering, several which seems to feel like years, she finally got her wish.   
Rick came over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and buried his face against her neck and whispered quietly, "Go ahead Lisa, let it out, it's ok."   
The moment was bittersweet for Lisa, she was devastated by the loss of her second father, yet at the same time she was relishing being in Rick's arms. Perhaps, she thought, Gloval was smiling down on them from somewhere up above. She let herself cry, quietly, not wanting to make a scene since they were still in a public place technically. She tried to keep her grief bottled up, push it out of her mind for the moment, until she was in the private, alone with Rick, just the two of them, to finally let out all of her pain. So, she focused on Rick. His arms were strong, yet gentle at the same time, and his hair was soft against her face. She let her hands rest on his warm hands and she let herself stay like that with him, letting her self cry and sniffle quietly. Finally, after several minutes of just letting herself cry and be held by Rick, she thought she was ready to get back to her duty. However, though unintentionally, or rather maybe perhaps subconsciously, Lisa leaned her head back a bit and sighed.   
Rick hadn't been thinking of anything except Lisa as he held her. His mind had been replaying the long soap opera that they had shared as well as how natural and good it felt to hold her in his arms. He remembered back to just recently when he had held Minmei in his arms. The feeling wasn't the same. At the time it had seemed as if his dreams had been realized, he finally had Minmei's attention and love, but it just didn't feel right. He couldn't bring himself to relax and relish it, it was as if there was something or someone haunting him, and there was, Lisa.   
He remembered one time, a couple of days before New Year's Eve, after dinner he and Minmei danced to a few songs. The first couple songs were dance tunes, medium-paced type of songs, but the third song was a slow dance song. From the start, it didn't feel right. Minmei laid her head on his shoulder as they danced but to Rick there was something wrong with the picture. He didn't feel happy like he thought he should have. That nagging feeling was so overwhelming to the point that it was annoying. What was it? he just couldn't put his finger on it. Then he looked across the room at the framed poster of a Stealth bomber flying through the clouds. It was a gift Lisa had given to him, just out of the blue. She had come over one day, a few months after the reconstruction had begun, and had brought along a present with her, the first of many presents she had bought him. Lisa understood him, more than Minmei ever could, and then at that moment it flashed into his mind that it was Lisa who was dancing with him instead of Minmei. He heard Lisa's light laugh in his ear. It was a laugh he didn't get to hear often but he had heard it enough to know what it was suppose to sound like. Then he heard her sigh. He had heard that plenty of times and when his mind wasn't occupied at the time he heard it, it made his heart beat just a little bit faster. These two imagined sounds, coupled together, made Rick stop in his tracks. "Rick, is something wrong?" Minmei's voice brought him out of his imaginings, "Uhh, no Minmei, I'm fine." Minmei giggled and chirped, "Oh, you silly guy!" and resumed their dance. Rick stared at the poster again and imagined seeing Lisa standing in front of it, giving him the same, slow, shy smile that she had when they first hung up the poster, and then she faded from sight.   
Back in the present, Rick picked up on Lisa's movement and his mouth had fallen squarely onto her neck when she had moved. Now, he couldn't stop himself, nor did he want to stop himself, from kissing Lisa on the neck. Lisa was in shock, she still had not been convinced that this visit from Rick was all just a dream. Had she actually died on the SDF-1 and gone to heaven? Just now Rick had kissed her, without having been ordered to do so. Lisa's mind and heart were racing. Surely she thought, she must've died and that this was just a big dream. But it wasn't a dream, it was real and Rick kissed her again, this time just under her jawline. Lisa was glad Rick was holding her or else she might have fainted. When Lisa sighed again, Rick thought he was going to faint. Suddenly they heard two short and rapid knocks on the door then the sound of the door opening. They turned together to see who it was that had interrupted them.   
In the doorway stood Sammie, wearing a new uniform, similar to Lisa's old one, but instead the turtleneck shirt was teal-colored and the uniform trim was black. The stripes indicated that she was now a Captain, she had been promoted. Small as she was, Sammie presented a new, confident look in her new uniform. However there was no mistaking the look of shock on her face when she saw her superiors, her friends, in a loving embrace. Sammie stood there staring at them, still too surprised to utter a word. Lisa didn't rush to step out of her embrace with Rick and was disappointed when he stepped away from her, she wanted to stay in his arms for however long they could and just forget the destruction that was around them.   
"I....I....uh..." Sammie was still too surprised to put her sentence together and when she finally realized that Lisa was wearing an Admiral's uniform, Sammie's military training brought her out of her stupor and she snapped a salute and said clearly and loudly, "Admiral! Captain Samantha Porter, Air Logistics Chief Officer reporting for duty ma'am, Central Command requests your presence in conference room 3 at once." Rick and Lisa stared at her in surprise, and Lisa had an amused smile on her face as she asked, "Sammie....where did that come from?" Sammie blushed, she had not unnecessarily addressed Lisa formally for several years now, their strong friendship, dispelling the need for that. "I...I don't know Lisa..." answered a slightly embarrassed Sammie. Lisa laughed and said, "Show off!" teasingly. Rick and Lisa gave congratulatory hugs to Sammie. It was the first time Rick and Sammie had ever hugged and after Rick released Sammie, she said dreamily, "Wow....no wonder why Lisa fell in love with you...." Rick and Lisa looked at each other, sharing a smile, as Lisa blushed slightly. "Oh, Rick, they want you to attend the meeting too," said Sammie, finally shaken out of her daydream. Rick bowed gentlemanlike and then opened the door for them, "Shall we go ladies?" Sammie and Lisa left the room with Rick following closely behind him.   
A few paces down the hall Sammie could no longer contain herself and shook Lisa by the arm, "Lisa!! Is it true?? Did I see what I thougth I saw just now?? Are you and Rick...." Sammie was cut off by Rick, "Yes we are Sammie," said Rick with a smile and a touch of pride in his voice. Lisa still couldn't believe it and she returned a happy, tearful smile as they continued down the hall. "Finally!!" shouted Sammie. Lisa gave her a sidelong glance and, "Sammie," warningly. Sammie knew what that meant, in other words, "Don't go yacking the gossip all over the base." "Oops, I'm sorry Lisa." said Sammie with an apologetic and innocent look on her face. Lisa saw that Sammie wouldn't cause any harm and turned her thoughts to duty as they continued towards the conference room, Sammie filling Lisa in on the news about Claudia, Vanessa, and Kim. 

* * * * * * * 

General Maistroff had rambled on for about twenty minutes, talking about procedures on how to perform mass evacuations, how to work with local authorities, and other topics that the officers present already knew how to do well, because it had been done several times before. Finally, General Reinhardt had had enough, "Thank you General Maistroff, I believe the officers present are now very informed of what needs to be done." With that he folded his hands on the table and proceeded onto the subject of duty assignments. "As everyone is aware by now, we are saddened by the loss of Admiral Gloval...." Lisa felt a knot in her stomach and the tears start to well up. Rick looked at her and saw her emotions start to bubble up and reached under the table and held her hand. Lisa was surprised but instantly felt comforted by the gesture. Reinhardt continued, "...and we have lost several top officers as well, thus the need to fill those ranks immediately, so that we may relocate and rebuild as quickly as possible. Therefore the following promotions have been given and now the specific duties will be assigned, all are effective immediately."   
"Captain Elizabeth Hayes, promoted to Admiral. Duties will include, supervision of the construction of the SDF-3." Lisa, Rick, Claudia, and Sammie gasped at the announcement. It had been not more than 8 hours since the SDF-2 had gone to its grave before even making a test flight, and now they were already talking of an SDF-3. Lisa didn't know what to feel, the thought of another SDF being built so soon after so much destruction and loss had just taken place overwhelmed her and she absolutely had no emotion regarding the matter. Rick looked at her and knew that she was confused, as would anyone else be.   
Reinhardt continued, "Commander Claudia Grant, promoted to Captain. Duties will include, supervision of the relocation of the residents of New Macross to Monument City, in partnership with General Mark Stuart of the Army Defense Forces." Claudia sat quietly as everyone looked at her for a reaction. Her job was probably the most difficult but if anyone could do the job, and do it well, it was Claudia Grant. Her interpersonal and public relations skills were the best in the RDF and she had everyone's respect.   
"Lt. Commander Samantha Porter, promoted to Captain. Duties will include, Chief Officer of Air Logistics. We have confidence in your ability to handle the job, Captain Porter. You have proven that ability many times, we know you will do your job well." Sammie stood up and snapped a proud salute, "I will not let you down General!" Everyone looked at Sammie and saw that she had grown into her own skin finally. Despite her shaky start as Lisa's backup on the SDF-1, it didn't take Sammie very long for her to become nearly as good an air controller as Lisa was. As Sammie's skill developed, so did her confidence in herself. There were no more jokes by the pilots about Sammie having them fly into each other, she had now justifiably earned the pilots respect, something she was proud of and worked hard to maintain.   
"Lt. Commander Vanessa Leeds, promoted to Captain. Duties will include, under the direction of General O'Brien, Chief Officer of Radar and Telemetry." Upon hearing the news via a video conference link to her hospital room, Vanessa was surprised at the assignment, she always knew she did her job well, but didn't ever think she was really anything special. Even though Lisa, Claudia, Gloval, and O'Brien had told her she was the best Radar specialist in the RDF.   
Reinhardt read off several more promotions and assignments and had finished the pilot promotions and assignments and much to Rick's great relief, he wasn't promoted nor assigned anything new. Lisa caught Rick sighing with relief and felt a wave of disappointment. She knew he was capable of handling any new assignment that was given to him. She felt that Rick being passed over for reassignments and promotion was a slight to Rick's leadership capabilities. She realized that she was angry about the situation, but then it dawned on her that Rick was happy he wasn't going to be doing anything but fly. She suddenly had a bad feeling. She thought Rick could be so much more than just a regular pilot, but she saw he was quite comfortable with that role. How was she going to convince him otherwise? She knew that, as stubborn as they both were, this was going to be an issue in their relationship and would most likely cause problems.   
"As for Lieutenant Kimberly Young, I believe we need to wait and see what her mental status is before we can make any determination as to where to assign her, but, honestly speaking Admiral Hayes, we were at a loss as to where to put her. Perhaps you have some suggestions?"   
Lisa thought about it, Kim didn't particularly have one speciality that she excelled at like Vanessa or Sammie had. Kim was a Jack-Of-All-Trades and not by of her own choosing and it was Lisa's notion that Kim's constant back-talking to Maistroff might have had something to do with her stagnation in the ranks. Maistroff was a pompous windbag who only had his own intentions of power to look out for and he'd raise hell for anyone that got in his way or made him look foolish. Kim had made him look foolish nearly a dozen times during meetings and the scowl on his face each time it happened was all one needed as proof of his disdain for her. "Sir, it was said that the choice of my aide would be left to my discretion correct?" asked Lisa. "Yes that is true Admiral." answered Reinhardt, already knowing what she was about to propose. Lisa stole a glance at Maistroff, who already had a frown on his face, "Sir, I would like to appoint Lieutenant Young as my aide. I think that since she and I have worked together for so long, it is a logical choice. However, I would need to have her rank as a Commander, so that way she may carry out certain functions I would most likely need her to do for me." Maistroff let loose a small growl and everyone at the table stared at him, so he tried to cover it up by pretending to cough and clear his throat." "Craphead!" Lisa thought to herself as she watched Maistroff's pathetic cover-up. Reinhardt called for anyone who objected to speak up and no one dared speak up so it was formalized that Kim would be promoted to Commander and become Lisa's aide.   
"Now as to the question of housing arrangements, if you'll please speak to Lieutenant Montgomery before you leave the conference room, she will set you up with the arrangements." With that, Reinhardt adjourned the meeting and those who hadn't set up housing arrangements yet went over to speak to Montgomery.   
Claudia wasn't standing in line having already managed to squeeze in as the fifth person in a house she would share with her brother and sister-in-law, Vince and Jean Grant and their son Bowie, and Max, Miriya, and Dana Sterling. "Claudia, how are you going to manage to sleep in a house with two kids?!" wondered Sammie. "Well Sammie, the house is pretty big so at least it's not cramped quarters and I am always willingly on-call to babysit my nephew, so to not have to walk or drive far to get to him is surely a nice convenience."   
Ahead of Rick, Lisa, and Sammie was an officer, who looked to be around his early 40's, who was rather getting upset at Montgomery. "I'm sorry Commander but there are only two of those houses left and those are reserved for higher-ranking officers." "But I have 4 teenage kids, there's no way I can squeeze them and my wife into a shared apartment." Then another person spoke up, this time a woman, "My husband and I just got married, we would very much like to have an apartment of our own." Montgomery was looking haggard and overwhelmed as Rick, Lisa, and Sammie moved closer towards the commotion.   
"What's the problem Lieutenant," asked Lisa in a tone that showed she was sympathetic towards Montgomery's stress. "I'm very sorry for the holdup Admiral, it's just there's too many people and not enough housing, I'm trying to accommodate everyone as best as I can with the limited resources I have." Sammie stepped up to the table and took the sign up and assignment sheets. There were only 3 dwellings left. One large one, which already had Lisa's name on it. It was large enough to accomodate five people. The other large dwelling was almost identical to the one with Lisa's name on it and had the names of the Trio on it. Then there was a small apartment. Doing quick mental calculation, Sammie found that there didn't seem to be any housing left for Rick. A sly smile formed across her face as she exclaimed, "I think I've solved everyone's problems!" She smiled at everyone, noticing their skeptical looks. But Sammie remained proud and continued, "See look at the list, Lieutenant Gordon and his family can move into this large house here, it holds 5 people. Then Lieutenant Stevens can move into the apartment with her husband, and me, Kim, Vanessa, Lisa, and Rick can take the last big house! It works perfectly! That's if you don't mind Lisa. The other big house is suppose to be yours..." Lisa waved her hand dismissively, "Your plan is perfect Sammie, I don't need such a large house all to myself anyways. Lieutenant Gordon you and your family are more than welcome to take it." Gordon and Stevens were ecstatic and thanked Lisa wholeheartedly. Montgomery looked completely exhausted but completely relieved.   
As everyone left the room to head towards their old quarters to collect their possessions among the increasingly dangerous rising radiation levels, Claudia pulled Sammie off to the corner and pointed her finger at her, "You did that on purpose didn't you?!" Sammie beamed proudly, "I sure did! And just you wait to see the look on their faces when I hand out the room arrangements. There's only 2 large bedrooms, so Kim and Vanessa and I will have to try and squeeze our twin beds in one room, the largest room of course, and Rick and Lisa will have to share the other room, and Montgomery just told me that the heating in the house isn't working at the moment!!!" Claudia slapped her own forehead, as she often did many hundreds of when hearing of Sammie's shananigans, smiled, and groaned, "Girl, you ARE such a bad child." Sammie beamed proudly and said matter-of-factly, "I know!"   


  


* * * * * * * 

It was near midnight when Lisa managed to arrive at the hospital to check on Kim and Vanessa. She had spent a good many hours alternating between helping out Claudia and Sammie with their various duties. With her primary assignment, the SDF-3, not even looking like it was going to start its early stages for some time until after the relocations were complete, Lisa felt rather awkward at the moment with her old duties stripped from her. She felt like a as if she weren't doing enough, and started to wish that they had designated a specific role for her to occupy during this immediate need. However, this perhaps was not as bad as she thought initially, now she had some discretion as to how and where she could work without anyone really objecting. So she decided that tommorrow she would continue to assist Claudia, since her duties were more of a dire importance. Sammie seemed to have been able to handle her duties today without too much chaos so Lisa didn't feel quite that guilty leaving her alone.   
Lisa saw Sammie sitting in the waiting room and went over to take a seat. "Well, Vanessa should be out of here in about 4 days, but Kim will need more time. The doctors say they've been making progress with her." Lisa was a bit perplexed, they all had seen death before, especially Sammie and Kim, who had had to watch people die right in front of their eyes on their monitors. What was it that had shocked Kim so badly she wondered. "They said that they think she has a mental block, and that once she breaks it, she will be ok. But they couldn't give me an estimate of how long that could be." said Sammie disheartened. "Can I see Kim and Vanessa?" asked Lisa. Sammie shook her head, "I don't think so, the nurses kicked me out about an hour ago. I was waiting for you though, maybe if you asked them they would let you see them, since you're an Admiral now." Lisa decided that she needed to see her friends before she could get any rest and walked up to the nurses station to see if they would let her see Vanessa. Kim was in another nursing unit a few floors above them so they would visit her after visiting Vanessa.   
Lisa had no problem getting permission from the nurses to see Vanessa and as she peeked through the door she saw that Vanessa was sound asleep, so not wanting to wake her, she quietly closed the door and went back to the waiting room.   
Lisa managed to speak to the one of Kim's doctors and he gave her permission to look in on Kim. When she opened the door she found Kim to be apparently sleeping. She walked closer to Kim's bed and looked at her more carefully. In the darkness she couldn't tell if Kim were awake or asleep so she decided to leave the room so that she wouldn't wake Kim up if she had happened to be asleep. The doctor held the door open for Lisa and they both stepped out into the hall and were slowly walking back towards the nurses station when they heard a scream come from Kim's room.   
Lisa, the doctor, a nurse, and Sammie ran back to Kim's room and rushed inside to find her huddled on her bed crying. The doctor gave some encouraging news, "She's broken the mental block!" Sammie rushed to her best friend, and tried to console her. Kim held onto her and uttered the word, "Gloval," through her sobs. "Admiral Gloval is dead, I saw him under the water...." So that's what had shocked Kim, Lisa realized. She was relieved that Kim was past her mental block, but now there still left a lot of sessions with the psychologists to get her back to the person she was. Hopefully Kim's spirit and the support from her close friends would make Kim's recovery swift.   
After spending about an hour with Kim, Sammie and Lisa wearily headed back towards their new home. They were both dead on their feet and were looking forward to dropping onto the couch the minute they walked through the door, but when they got through the doorway, they saw Rick sprawled on the couch, fast asleep. He had offered to move everyone's belongings to the new house, since he wasn't in immediate need for patrols, the numerous trips back and forth by car, in heavy traffic, had wiped out his energy completely.   
Sammie stood there gawking at Rick. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and regular blue jeans and his hair was tossed away from his eyes revealing his strong brow that accented his already handsome features. Sammie grabbed Lisa's arm and whispered, "Lisa! He's so gorgeous! I never really knew how gorgeous he was. Oh you're so lucky! I'm so happy for you!" Lisa gave her friend a hug and Sammie told her that she was going upstairs to take a long hot bath.   
Lisa went to check out her room and when she came back Rick was still asleep and probably would stay on the couch until he awoke in the morning so she went back and got him a couple of blankets and covered him up and then headed towards the second bathroom that was located on the lower level to take a hot shower. Thank goodness, she thought to herself, that there were 2 bathrooms in the house because knowing the Terrible Trio, they would hog up one bathroom for several hours of the day.   
Lisa felt refreshed and relaxed from her shower and checked on Rick one more time before going upstairs to her room. She wanted to talk to him and hold him, but she knew how tired he was so she let him continue sleeping and hoped that he was still there in the morning, hoping that he wouldn't get up in the middle of the night and leave and head back into Minmei's arms.   
As Lisa pulled the covers over her shoulders she thought of all that had happened that day but felt herself drifting of to sleep almost immediately. 

* * * * * * * 

Notes: 

1. Yes, as you noticed I changed the ending of To the Stars a bit, just to make it more dramatic ;)   



	3. Chapter 2

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Part 2**

  


Claudia awoke to the feeling of something lightly slapping her on the face. Slap-pause-slap-pause. She opened her eye slowly but her vision was still blurred from sleep. Then she heard a two giggles and then a shout, "Auntiiiieeeee!" Claudia finally managed to open both her eyes and stared into the smiling faces of her nephew Bowie and his best friend Dana Sterling. Then, Bowie slapped his aunt on the cheek again and Dana gave out one wicked giggle before she proceeded to slap Claudia on the cheek, much harder than Bowie had. Stunned and faintly annoyed, Claudia was in the process of getting up out of bed and away from the little wicked toddlers when Max came through the already open door.   
"Claudia! I'm so sorry! Come on kids, leave Aunt Claudia alone now," said Max rather meekly.   
The two kids laughed at Max then hit Claudia again and broke into laughter.   
Max finally took the appropriate action this time and scooped up the two troublemakers, one in each arm and called back over his shoulder as he left the room, "Oh Claudia, I think you're late."   
Claudia's mouth dropped open as she looked at the clock on the nightstand, she had only half an hour to get herself out the door. Her brother Vince was suppose to give her a wakeup call before he left for the base but apparently he had forgotten. Then all of a sudden she heard the smoke alarm go off and she ran out into the living room. There she found Dana and Bowie jumping up and down on the couch and Max fumbling with a fire extinguisher as Miriya was shouting at him to hurry up. Max caught sight of her and gave her an embarrassed smile.   
"Don't worry, this has happened before," Max said matter-of-factly, and then ran into the kitchen.   
Claudia sighed and wondered if every morning was going to be like this one, then she remembered she had to get ready for work and she ran back to her room with a giggling Dana and Bowie running after her, managing to close the door on them in the nick of time. 

* * * * * * * 

Kim woke up and it took her a moment to process where she was. She looked up at the plain white ceiling then sensed that someone was in the room with her. She looked over to her right and saw Vanessa sitting in a wheelchair, her head bandaged.   
Vanessa adjusted her glasses before saying, "How are you feeling?"   
It took Kim some time to evaluate how she was feeling at the moment but she finally managed to reply, "I'm alright I guess, nothing seems to be hurting as far as I can tell. But what about you? What happened to your head?"   
"Just a small concussion, nothing to worry about. I'm going home later on today," answered Vanessa.   
There was a few seconds of silence then Kim asked, "Everyone is alright, right? I asked the doctor to tell me about how my friends were doing, he doesn't know all of you by name though. I know Claudia, Sammie, and you are ok, and I saw Lisa last night. I asked the doctor about Rick but he didn't seem to know who Rick was. Max, Miriya, Jean, Vince, the kids?"   
Vanessa smiled at her, "Everyone's fine Kim." Then Vanessa remembered that that wasn't exactly true and sadly started, "Except..."   
"Except Gloval," stated Kim sadly as she turned away from Vanessa.   
Kim tried to push the image out of her mind but couldn't. She remembered only part of what had happened, rather happy that she couldn't remember the entire scene.   
Vanessa and Kim's escape pod had been hit by debris and the two women had been thrown into the water and were encircled by flames and drenched in oil. The flames were becoming hotter and hotter and the two women had to constantly dive under water to escape the searing heat. On one of her dives, Kim was momentarily trapped by a large piece of metal and had to swim for quite some time to get out from under it, just as she was almost clear of the metal's circumference, she came face to face with Admiral Gloval, or at least what was left with him. She could tell it was him by his uniform colors. His eyes were open and she found herself staring into his death stare. She started to remember more of the details which confirmed for her that she was staring at a dead man and suddenly she felt panic and fright overtake her body and she threw her bedsheets off her as if they were on fire.   
"Kim?!"   
Kim looked at Vanessa with a haunted look, then lay back down on the bed and turned away from her saying, "I don't want to talk about it, don't worry, I'll be alright."   
That didn't stop Vanessa from worrying and she scrambled to find something that might distract Kim from her trauma.   
"Hey Kim, guess what! Lisa got promoted to Admiral! And not only that, she and Rick are a couple now!"   
This brought Kim around, "No way!!?"   
"Yes way!" exclaimed Vanessa. "And not only that, we are sharing a house with them and sneaky little Sammie put them in the same room, and the heat's out and Sammie isn't going to bother to call anyone to come and fix it!"   
A shadow of Kim's famous mischievious smile started to appear and Vanessa was relieved that she had managed to see the old Kim start to resurface. She then went on to tell her about the various promotions and assignments and Kim was greatly relieved that she was going to be Lisa's aide and not have to be in charge of anything.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Lisa shot straight up out of bed. Her heart was pounding and she was momentarily confused as to where she was. She looked around and saw that she was safe in her bedroom and took a deep breath before lying back down. She had had a nightmare full of scenes from what had transpired over the last twenty-four hours. She dreamt she was in the water again, then that she was on the doomed SDF-1, then that she was trapped underwater, then that Maistroff was berating her for being a failure and that she would not be allowed to touch the SDF-3 since he blamed her for the demise of the SDF-1 and SDF-2. Then, worst of them all, she dreamt that she was back at Rick's house, on his front porch, telling him that she was leaving, and he in return, had told her that he and Minmei were getting married and that there was no place for her (Lisa) in his life anymore. The thought of that scene scared Lisa so much that before she could do anything else that day, she needed to find Rick and make sure what she dreamed of hadn't come true.   
She remembered she had last seen Rick asleep on the couch and decided to go downstairs to make sure he was still there. She got out of bed and headed towards the door when she noticed that Rick was asleep on the small couch there in the room. She stared at him for several moments, wondering if she should wake him up just to make sure he wasn't planning on leaving her and going back to Minmei. She hated herself for being so insecure and jealous but she just couldn't help it, after all the disappointments she had been through the past several years, she was already programmed to feel like that.   
She looked at the clock on the wall and suddenly realized that she should be getting ready to go back to the Command Center and so she pushed aside her doubts about Rick, gathered the things she needed, and headed towards the bathroom. 

Rick was awoken by the sense that someone was standing over him, but when he opened his eyes, no one was there. He sat up on the couch and rubbed his sore neck and looked around the room to see that he was alone. He remembered waking up during the middle of the night and quietly making his way up the stairs to go lie down on the couch in the room he was suppose to share with Lisa. When he opened the door he could barely make out Lisa's figure, fast asleep on the bed. He took his blankets and went to lie down on the couch that was too short for him and had the intent to stay awake for a little while to make sure Lisa didn't wake up from any nightmares but as soon as he laid his head down he was fast asleep, but he didn't escape his own nightmares along the way.   
He dreamt about the day Lisa told him that Roy had died, about the funeral, about the time when he and Lisa were prisoners on Dolza's ship, then he dreamt that he and Lisa were on Mars Base and Lisa told him she was going to stay and die on Mars Base so that she could be with someone who loved her. Then he had a final nightmare about Minmei telling him that she and Rick had to get married because it was their destiny.   
Rick remembered some of these details and determined that he needed to see Lisa just to make sure the last of his nightmares hadn't come true. He wandered out the door and heard the shower running when he heard the phone ring. He went back to the room to answer it, it was Claudia.   
"Rick, this is Claudia. I hope you don't mind, but I've asked Reinhardt to free you from patrol duties so that you can help me with the relocation. I'm having such a terrible time with the civilian pilots in Monument that I think it will be best if we used RDF pilots, this will also alow me to bypass all the red tape that Monument is throwing up at me."   
Rick knew the importance of wasting no time getting the citizens of New Macross relocated as soon as possible and told Claudia he was more than willing to help out. After receiving directions and orders, he hung up the phone and grabbed some fresh clothes and went downstairs to take a shower. 

Lisa left the bathroom and went back into the bedroom with the intent to wake Rick up so that he wouldn't be late for work, but when she re-entered the room she found that he wasn't there and once again a wave of panic seized her. She made herself calm down and then went downstairs to see if he was there.   
Once downstairs she walked into the kitchen but saw no sign of him, then she thought she should check the bathroom and when she got to the door she heard the water running and sighed a small sigh of relief and decided to sit down on the couch and wait for him.   
After about another 15 minutes Rick finally emerged from the bathroom. Lisa stood up and the two looked at each other across the room. Neither was sure what the other was thinking.   
Rick was now suddenly worried as he remembered how he had kissed Lisa on the neck, twice, the previous day and was wondering if she thought he was some kind of lecher and whether she was mad about it. They hadn't been able to speak to each other since they left the meeting many hours prior and Rick had been meaning to explain his actions to her as soon as he could.   
Lisa was still unsure what Rick was going to do or say and she wasn't sure what to say herself, so she waited for Rick to speak.   
Finally Rick spoke, "Lisa, listen, about yesterday..."   
Lisa's heart stopped beating and a chill ran through her entire body.   
"Lisa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."   
Lisa stopped breathing and waited for him to finish.   
"Lisa, what happened in your hospital room yesterday, before Sammie came by..."   
Lisa let herself breath again, happy that he hadn't mentioned the word 'Minmei' or 'mistake' so far, but still was afraid of what he might say.   
"I...I couldn't..I mean...please don't think I'm some sort of lecher or that I was taking advantage of you, there were so many emotions and feelings going through me at that time...I let my heart rule my head and that's why I kissed you the way I did. It's so hard to explain it, I..."   
Lisa cut him off, "It's alright Rick, don't worry about it." She let out a sigh of relief and continued, "You don't have to apologize at all Rick. Please don't ever feel like you're taking advantage of me. If I didn't feel comforatable I would've stopped you." She saw him breathe his own sigh of relief and decided to take the risk of finding out the validity of his profession of love for her from the day before and pressed on, "I mean, it's only natural right? Since we are together now, I don't think that will be the last time it will happen, don't you agree?" Lisa waited anxiously for his answer, meanwhile wondering what other way she could've worded her question differently, feeling uneasy that she had perhaps used the wrong words. She didn't want to say the word 'couple' because she knew that that word had a tendancy to scare men, especially men like Rick Hunter, so shehad chosen 'together' as a less powerful word. She waited impatiently, but quietly, for Rick's reply.   
Rick took a few steps towards her then smiled at her.   
Lisa's heart started to beat fast for two reasons. One, she was almost sure that he agreed with her, and surely he had not run back to Minmei so far, allowing her to start to believe that she wasn't still in a dream. Two, she was reminded of one of the many things that had attracted her to Rick, one of them being his smile.   
Lisa was struck with an idea, something that she couldn't ever have imagined herself doing up until today, and it somewhat shocked her, but she was suddenly instilled with a new confidence and happiness, as she stood there sharing a smile with Rick. She walked up to him, looked at him for a moment, then moved in very close to him, paused, and the kissed him on the neck twice, like he had done to her the previous day.   
"You see Rick, my heart can rule my head too."   
Rick's heart started to beat faster as he heard her pleasant voice utter those words and felt her breath on his neck as she said them. He was trying to recover when he heard a car horn honk outside and Lisa quickly saying that it was her driver waiting and that she had to leave.   
"I have to leave, Rick, goodbye."   
Those words confused him and he suddenly had a flashback to the day before and the last time Lisa had said that she was leaving. Time blurred and he wasn't sure what was going on. Lisa gave him a quizzical look and then managed to set the record straight.   
"Rick, I'll be back later on tonight, I have to go now, the driver is waiting."   
Rick finally caught on and nodded as he waved to her as she went closed the door behind her.   
'Not very sharp I suppose...but oh is he so damn cute!' Lisa thought to herself as she stepped into the military jeep. Little did she know that what caused Rick's mental lapse was not a matter of sharpness, but that he was afraid that she would leave him, the same fear that she had that he would leave her. Once she found this out, most of her insecurity over the thought of Rick leaving her, would be put to rest.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

"What do you mean General Maistroff is too busy right now? This is a serious matter, I need to speak to him ASAP or we might be facing another Zendtraedi attack!" Sammie was ready to throw the phone against the wall. She needed to pass along information about four dozen Zendtraedi battlepods that had been sighted by a Cat's Eye recon plane out in the jungles of what used to be the country of Costa Rica.   
She first thought to ask Reinhardt for help but he was no where to be found, then she had tried speaking to General Carruthers but he had waved her off and told her that intelligence was Maistroff's responsibility, so she tried to get a hold of Maistroff but he couldn't be bothered because he was having brunch with the City Council in Granite City. After more of the same old runaround by Maistroff's aide, Sammie let out a growl, something she picked up from Gloval and Maistroff both, and threw the phone down on the floor.   
The air controller seated off to Sammie's left looked at her with a surprise look, then turned thoughtful as he offered, "Captain Porter."   
Sammie sighed tiredly, "Yes Lieutenant what is it?"   
"Captain ma'am, why don't you ask Admiral Hayes to help?"   
Sammie stared at the man and then the lightbulb flashed on, "Of course! Admiral Hayes! It's been so chaotic around here that I forgot she was promoted. Listen, get the Skull squadron prepared immediately. Then that way they will be ready to go once Lisa...I mean, Admiral Hayes, gives us the greenlight."   
"Yes ma'am"   
Sammie left the Lieutenant to his duties and started to pace around, trying to figure out contingency plans on how to deal with these 48 enemy pods.   
After about 5 minutes, the Lieutenant interrupted her, "Captain Porter, Captain Grant says that she needs the Skull Squadron over there in Monument."   
Sammie was surprised that Claudia hadn't released the Skull and got on the phone to find out her reasons why.   
"Look Sammie, the Skull has already been a favorite of the people for some time now. The citizens completely trust the Skull Squadron. The main reason why I called them in is because the people were fighting with the regular civillian pilots and demanding that a military squad handle the situation, not to mention that we can now bypass all the red tape we had to go through with non-military pilots. Some people had already started rioting before I was able to get the Skull over here, if we don't keep the Skull on this then I could have a full-scale riot on my hands. Sammie there are only 48 pods, double up two squadrons to take them out."   
"Claudia, I think it's important to leave several squads as they are right now. We don't know if Khyron has reinforcements hidden somewhere and I'd rather be safe and have some squads on standby. I wanted Skull for this mission because they can mop up those pods the quickest and most effectively. Claudia can't you spare them for a few hours?"   
"Sammie, look honey, I really really wish I could, and you know I would if I were able to, but it's either the Skull stays here or there could be widespread riots. The people are very angry and questioning why we weren't able to see Khyron coming from miles away. No doubt there is going to be a huge inquiry into how and why Khyron succeeded in his surprise attack. Sammie do you understand?"   
Sammie heard someone shout in the background on Claudia's end, "I demand to speak to whoever's in charge here, are you going to just let us sit around over in New Macross as the radiation levels rise? If you're not going to do anything then we--"........   
"Alright Claudia, alright. I have to go now, and try and find a squad that can handle those pods on their own." 

Sammie looked at the Lieutenant and asked him if for the active duty list. She looked through the list and saw that the Ghost Squadron looked like it would be a good choice for the mission. "Lieutenant, alert the Ghost to prepare for launch. Tell Captain Maiers that he can launch as soon as I get the go ahead from Admiral Hayes."   
"Uh...begging your pardon ma'am, it's my sad duty to inform you that Captain Maiers passed away last night."   
"What?" said Sammie feebly. She had known Maiers and his family since the start of her SDF-1 assignment. "His poor wife..." but she was interrupted by the lieutenant again.   
"I'm sorry Captain, I guess no one told you, their house, and several others on the same block were hit by one of 'Khyron's Kocktail' bombs."   
Sammie wanted to start crying but she knew she couldn't. So much more was expected of her now. She had to be strong, if not for herself then for the people who depended on her and looked to her for leadership. She now understood Lisa's position. When they were all first assigned to the SDF-1, the Trio would joke behind Lisa's back about how serious and unemotional she was. Now she understood that it was duty that had necessitated Lisa's demeanor. She heaved a deep breath and forced herself to continue on.   
"Ok...uh...well then, tell the squadron leader to be ready."   
"Yes ma'am."   
"Who is the new leader anyways."   
"Some guy who just transferred from Granite City, he has a long record, fought in the Global Civil War they say, pretty good soldier, seems they picked him out of the rubble of Alaska Base....what was his name....ah, Edwards. Thomas Riley Edwards is his name."   
Sammie shrugged, "Hmm, never heard of him. Well, hopefully we will all be able to work together well, I think Ghost will have to do quite a bit of work for awhile, with the Skull being needed for other things."   
"Yes ma'am." 

* * * * * * * 

Max rounded the corner of the hanger and heard someone shouting angrily, "No! We refuse to go with you! Now get us someone else and get out of our sight!" He walked a few more paces and saw a group of about a dozen people on one side and Miriya standing on the other.   
"You there!" shouted the same angry voice and pointing at Max. "What's the big idea of sending the enemy to help us? For all we know she might deliver us to the Zentraedi!" With that the crowd yelled their agreement. Then someone recognized Max as being Miriya's husband.   
"Hey waita minute! That's her husband! You're the one who married a Zendtraedi!" With that the crowd broke into shouts of objection and jeers, and Miriya looked at Max as to what to do next.   
"What the hell is going on here?!" The voice was booming and the crowd instantly shut up. Claudia Grant, her hands on her hips, walked slowly but purposely and intimidatingly towards the crowd until she stood near the instigator and stared down at him. "Do you have a problem here, sir." The stern look on Claudia's face and the fact that she was several inches taller than the man, rendered him silent. Claudia looked at everyone making sure no one was going to speak before she did. Rick arrived on the scene as Claudia was staring everyone down and she told him, "Rick, will you please transport this group of ungrateful people over to South Monument City." Rick looked at her nervously as she stared down the group of citizens again. He waited until he thought she was finished with her staredown and then escorted the group to an awaiting shuttle.   
Miriya stood silently off to the side, watching as the crowd moved further and further away. Max on the other hand was in front of Claudia as soon as the crowd was out of earshot.   
"Claudia! How could you give in to them like that?!" exclaimed an angry Max Sterling as he quickly glanced at Miriya.   
Claudia was already exhausted, mentally and physically, and it wasn't even past lunchtime yet and she surely didn't have much patience left to get into a tiff with Max. "Please Max, the primary goal is to get everyone to their assigned areas as soon as possible."   
Miriya came to Claudia's defense and put a restraining hand on her husband's shoulder, "Max please, Claudia's right, let us just disregard the incident and get back to work."   
Max shook his head and continued, "No Miriya, what's going to happen the next time something like this happens. Are we going to have to give in to everyone who's afraid of Zendtraedi? You're a soldier committed to protecting the people, just like every human soldier. If we keep giving into people's fears then it's never going to end. What happens when-"   
"Max please stop it! Let's just forget about it for now," pleaded Miriya.   
Max sighed and took off his glasses to rub his weary eyes. "Claudia, I'm sorry, it's just-"   
"It's alright Max."   
"It's just that it's so tiring how so many people can be so ignorant."   
"That's the way the world works Max, unfortunately. Listen, why don't you two go take a lunch break, then report back to me when you're done."   
Max saluted Claudia then took Miriya's hand and headed towards the makeshift cafeteria for a much needed break.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Sammie had gotten Lisa's approval to launch the Ghost Squadron and many hours later, the mission was nearly over when Major Edwards radioed her informing her that he wanted an officer to come over and help him setup an observation post so that they could occupy the region for awhile to monitor any further Zendtraedi activity. Sammie hesitated and was at a loss as to who to send or even if she could fulfill his request. She wracked her brain for several minutes then thought to call Lisa.   
"Uh...Lisa...I mean, Admiral Hayes, ma'am. Ghost Squadron is nearly done mopping up in old Costa Rica, but now they are requesting someone to help them setup an observation post. Did you want me to go out there or..."   
Lisa thought for a moment, there really wasn't anyone she could think of to send. However she did feel that it was a good idea to put up a observation post to monitor and deter against any possible future Zentraedi uprisings. She estimated that it would only take a day or two to set up a small post of about 30 or so personnel. She gave her approval and told Sammie that she would meet her in Sammie's office to go over the personnel assignments. 

Some three hours later Sammie and Lisa finished their meeting and there was only the question left of which ranking officer was going to make the trip over there. Lisa volunteered to go, figuring that she would only be away for two days. She had wished she could stay in Monument, close to Rick, but she knew that this outpost needed to be setup and Sammie was needed where she currently was.   
Lisa stood up from her chair and stretched and told Sammie, "Inform Captain Maiers that I will be there tommorrow evening."   
Sammie quickly covered her mouth, "Oops...I didn't to tell you about Captain Maiers..." and then started to get tearful.   
Lisa's shoulders slumped, "I see...who's in charge now?"   
"Someone named Edwards."   
Lisa thought for a moment, she knew an Edwards, the one that was stationed with her father at Alaska Base, but she hadn't heard of any survivors from that base besides herself and a few others and Edwards wasn't ever mentioned. She shrugged it off and decided to call it an evening.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Lisa arrived home and found Vanessa seated on the couch and Rick seated in a chair opposite her, a coffeetable in between them and a checkerboard laid out on the table. Both Rick and Vanessa stood up as Lisa set down her bundles of papers and keys.   
Rick stood off to the side with his hands in his pockets as the two friends hugged.   
"Vanessa, I'm so glad you're back home!"   
"So am I Lisa. I felt useless sitting there in that hospital room. I need to get back to work as soon as I can."   
Lisa held up her hand, "Just make sure you don't try and rush back before you're all well."   
"I know, I know," replied Vanessa with a smile.   
Vanessa, already in on the conspiracy to leave Rick and Lisa alone together as much as possible, faked a yawn and told Rick, "Thanks for letting me pound you at checker's Rick, I think I'm going to call it a night, goodnight you two."   
"I'm just a little bit rusty that's all, and don't forget, I want a re-match tommorrow!" said Rick defiantly.   
"You like to lose don't you?" countered Vanessa with a laugh.   
Rick made a swatting motion with his hands, "Shoo! Go to bed, stop bugging me."   
The three friends laughed as Rick and Lisa watched Vanessa head up the stairs.   
Rick and Lisa stood there in an awkward silence, again.   
Lisa was the first to break the silence, "So...how was it over in Monument today?"   
Rick grimaced and replied, "Not very well, but at least things are moving along. Claudia really has her hands full over there."   
"How is Kim, did you see her today? I wonder if I should go over there and see her," pondered Lisa.   
Rick shook his head, "She's fine, don't worry about her, she's probably asleep right now anyways, it's already past midnight. I spent some time talking to her before I brought Vanessa home and I think Kim is getting back to her old self again. The doctors even say that she might be able to go home next week."   
Lisa smiled tiredly and Rick continued.   
"You've had a long day, can I...uh, get you something? Tea or something to eat?"   
Lisa was exhausted and didn't feel very hungry. She had spent a good part of the morning driving back and forth between New Macross and Monument to supervise the relocation of the very valuable and defensively crucial radar array grids, and also, to help in the investigation as to why they had not picked up Khyron's ship ahead of time. Then after Sammie had called her for help, she spent the rest of the evening going through the Costa Rica plans with Sammie. It suddenly dawned on her that she had to tell Rick that she was leaving and she wondered about how and when would be a good time to tell him, because, knowing Rick so well, she anticipated that he would want to go along with her. Lisa realized that Rick was waiting for her answer and broke out of her mental conversation with herself.   
"I...," Lisa tried to think of an answer for him, but her mind had gone blank that even a simple 'yes' or 'no' was impossible for her. With all the work she had done today she had scarcely had one second to think about Rick, and now with him standing there looking at her, she lapsed back into the argument of whether she was in a dream or not.   
Rick looked at Lisa and waited for her to answer. He had been thinking of her ever since he had gotten home and had been anxious for her to walk through the door. Now that she was here with him he felt himself growing shy, the way he had felt when he was first starting to fall for Minmei. Even though he had known Lisa for the past five years, this new shift in their relationship made it seem like they had just met each other for the first time. He saw that Lisa looked very very tired, in fact, she looked rather pitiful and it tugged at Rick's heart, so he did the only thing he could think of, he stepped up to her and hugged her.   
Lisa was glad that Rick was there to hold her upright or else she thought her legs would give out on her. Everytime Rick showed her a sign of genuine affection, it made her feel weak. After so many years of wanting him to pay attention to her, to show her some sign that he cared, to finally receive gestures of his affection was almost overwhelming for her. She felt so safe in Rick's strong arms, and wanted to stay there forever. She was so happy she wanted to cry, but she was too tired to do so, so instead she used what little strength she had left to tighten the embrace.   
Rick picked up on it immediately and was still a little surprised at her forwardness. He had been surprised at the kiss she gave him earlier in the day but had realized that this was a different Lisa than he had previously known. He never could imagine her, 'the old sourpuss,' as being a passionate and even a rather sexy woman. All he had witnessed from her previously was her composure and conservatism, but he now realized that deep down she had a fiery and loving heart and he felt all the more honored that she had chosen him to reveal her heart to.   
Lisa wondered what Rick was thinking, because neither of them had said a word to each other once they began their embrace. She knew she was going to have to tell him about the upcoming mission and reasoned that it was probably better to tell him right away, rather than put it off until she was leaving, because then he might get upset or hurt that she kept it from him for awhile. She wanted to stay in his arms for however long either of them could hold out, and she now regretted taking the assignment but had to perform so she decided to tell him, not using any pre-meditated speech, just letting the words come as she spoke them.   
Lisa made the first move to slowly part from Rick, "Rick..."   
Rick cut her off, "Lisa, I'm glad you're home, I've been thinking about ever since I got home, maybe that's why Vanessa beat me at checkers. I couldn't stop thinking about you, there's so much I want to tell you, I don't even know where to begin." Then he hugged Lisa again and she knew she was going to have a much more difficult time of telling him of the mission than she had originally thought.   
Lisa knew that she had to tell him now, there was no other choice. "Rick, tommorrow I have to leave on a short mission down to Central America," she said in a rush. Rick made no motion or sound for a couple of seconds, then he slowly pulled back to look at her.   
"Short mission? How long will you be gone?" 

Vanessa was in her room, watching the news when she received a call on her cellphone.   
"Vanessa, it's me Sammie! Where are you right now?"   
"Where am I? I'm in my room watching the news. Where are you?"   
"I'm outside in the driveway."   
"What are you doing out there? Why don't you come inside the house?"   
"No! Wait, where's Rick and Lisa?"   
"When I left them they were in the living room, why?"   
"Because!"   
"Because what?"   
"Because, I don't want to interrupt them."   
"Sammie, what are you talking about?"   
"I don't want to interrupt them again, I interrupted them at Lisa's hospital room yesterday and I dont' want to interrupt them again! You know, remember, we have all agreed to try and leave them alone together as much as possible!"   
"Sammie, you're being silly. Come on, it's not like they're going to jump into bed the first moment they are alone..."   
"I know that Vanessa! That's not what I meant, I mean you know, like letting them hug each other and kiss each other!"   
"Sammie..."   
"Vanessa, go downstairs and see what they're doing, if they are just talking then I'll come in the house, if they are hugging or kissing then I'll wait till they are done."   
"Sammie!"   
"Vanessa just go look!"   
"Alright alright, hang on a minute."   
Vanessa quietly went to the door and opened it as quietly as she could then tiptoed to the stairs and peeked towards the living room.... 

Lisa quickly said, "It will just be for a few days, Rick."   
"Ok, so that means I can come with you."   
"Rick, you don't have to come, besides, Claudia needs your help."   
"Lisa, it's dangerous there in Central America, there's problems with Malcontents out there, you need someone who can protect you, so I'm coming with you."   
Lisa knew this would be his reaction and made an extra effort not to let her voice raise too many decibles, "Rick please, it's ok, I will be fine."   
Rick was adamant and raised his voice, perhaps a little bit too much, to show her that he was not going to back down on the subject, "No Lisa, you need me there, now I am going to go on that mission with you!" 

Vanessa, from a hidden vantage point, suddenly heard Sammie holler for her on the cellphone and quickly rushed back to her room so that she wouldn't be detected by either Rick or Lisa.   
"Vanessa, what are they doing?"   
"They're arguing," Vanessa dead-panned.   
There was silence on Sammie's end then an angry, "Don't play games with me Vanessa, I'm in no mood for them right now!"   
"I'm telling you the truth Sammie, why don't you just open the door if you don't believe me."   
"But...but yesterday they were..."   
"Come on Sammie, don't get so upset just yet, you know how stubborn the two of them are and you know that there's a lot of work to do on both their parts before they finally get used to being together, now let's just wait this one out. I'm sure that it's just fatigue on both their parts and that they will work this out, now come on inside, it's freezing out there and you need to get some rest." 

Lisa was so tired, that she had no strength to try and rationalize the subject with Rick and blurted out, "Please Rick! I'll be fine! You don't need to come with me! I don't want to fight with you..."   
As she said the last sentence, dread flooded into her mind. So this was what they were reduced to again, arguing. Hadn't she and Rick spent most of their time together over the past five years arguing? What happened to this new start that she and Rick were suppose to build for themselves, what seemed like security a few minutes ago was now withering back into the same old feud between the two of them that Lisa felt devastated and could think of nothing to do but sink down on the couch and start to cry.   
Just then Sammie walked through the door, she took a moment to take in the entire scene. Already a live-wire from her tiring and stress-filled day, coming onto the scene of Rick and Lisa's recent argument made her lose it and she stormed up to Rick.   
"I hate you Rick Hunter!" yelled Sammie, and she hit him with her small handbag. "All you ever do is make Lisa cry, you're such a jerk!"   
Vanessa had run down the stairs when she heard Sammie's first outburst and was now hurrying to try and pull Sammie up to her room before she could say something that would really make things difficult for Rick and Lisa.   
"She's just had a very bad day," apologized Vanessa. "Come on Sammie, you're just really tired, let's go upstairs, it's none of our business."   
"What do you mean none of our business--" Vanessa managed to cover Sammie's mouth before she got to finish her sentence and continued to drag her upstairs.   
Lisa had been surprised by Sammie's outburst that she had momentarily forgotten all of her current troubles and had gotten up from the couch to watch Vanessa drag Sammie upstairs. Then she turned around and saw that Rick was standing a few feet from her, looking down at the ground.   
Lisa had no more energy left and was actually rather embarrassed by her own tearful outburst and so just decided to say nothing and head upstairs to her room to start packing. 

Lisa pulled a small suitcase from under the bed and turned around to head towards the dresser when she saw Rick standing in the doorway. She couldn't read the look on his face, but the fact that he was there, and that he hadn't left the house by now, made her feel somewhat relieved.   
Rick looked like he wasn't going to immediately say anything so she continued to the dresser and carried some clothes back to the suitcase. Rick then heard the muffled voices of Sammie and Vanessa, apparently Vanessa was still trying to calm Sammie down so he closed the door behind him and walked closer to Lisa.   
"Lisa..."   
'Here it comes,' Lisa thought to herself.   
"Lisa, I'm sorry. I just want to protect you and with everything that's gone on, I'm just a little bit on edge right now."   
Lisa put down the bundle of clothes in her hands and turned to face him, "It's alright Rick, I understand. And I'm sorry too. You know it's not because I don't want you there with me, it's just that at a crucial time like this, Claudia really needs your help. Had it been any other time, I would've jumped at the chance to have you come with me. Also, I apologize for my outburst, do I sure feel like a fool now."   
Rick shook his head and said, "No. You have nothing to apologize for, I should've let it go. You're tired and the last thing you needed was for me to go off like that."   
Rick looked down at the floor for a few seconds then continued, "I was wondering...if maybe you could finish packing tommorrow? I know you're tired and probably ready to crash but I really wanted to talk to you, at least for just a little while. I have so much I want to say to you, that it's driving me crazy. I know, it's really selfish of me but--"   
Lisa quickly stopped him mid-sentence by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek then telling him that she was going to take a shower and change and asked him to make them some tea while he was waiting for her.   
Lisa turned around and had gotten her hand on the doorknob when Rick came up from behind her and held the door closed. She turned and saw Rick looking at her intently, then he said to her quietly but sincerely, "I love you." She saw the sincerity in his baby blue eyes and it took all of her strength not to throw herself at him and start crying like a baby. She couldn't speak any words in return, all she could do was lean closer to him then kiss him. His arms wrapped around her and they shared their first real kiss. No Zentraedi staring at them, no other onlookers, no orders.   
When Lisa finally released him, Rick took a moment to catch his breath and then said rather smuggly, "So...I guess that means the feeling is mutual then..."   
Lisa, seeing an opportunity to humorously joust, faked a thinking pose and said slowly, "Well...maybe..."   
The two shared a few seconds of laughter then Lisa headed towards the bathroom and Rick headed out into the hall, stopping in front of the Trio's room and knocked.   
Vanessa opened the door with a slightly surprised expression.   
"Hi Vanessa, I wondered if you girls want anything to drink, tea coffee? I'm heading downstairs to make some tea for me and Lisa."   
Vanessa still wore a slightly surprised expression and Rick decided to clear up the situation for her.   
"Lisa and I have worked out the situation now. I'm sorry you guys had to get an earful of it."   
Vanessa shook her head, "No actually, we are the ones who should apologize to you and Lisa." Vanessa yanked Sammie out from behind the door and said forcefully, "Isn't that right Sammie?"   
Sammie, looking dead tired, shook her head for several seconds before finding her voice, "Yes, I'm very I called you a jerk, Rick. And I don't hate you at all. I think you're a nice guy, and how you've been helping Vanessa and Kim, that's really nice of you."   
Rick shook his head, "No need to thank me ladies. It's what friends do for each other right? And you girls and Claudia, well...you are sorta like family to me. I'm sorry I never told you that before. I'm sorry you girls had to almost die before I finally realized it."   
Rick looked so sincere and remorseful that Vanessa and Sammie instinctively gave him a group hug and then Rick took their orders for drinks and went downstairs with a smile on his face. 

================   
Authors notes:   
1. Thank you to those who reviewed the story! It always helps a writer when they get some feedback because at least they know what the readers like and don't like and whether to continue or not. Thanks to the person who pointed out the problem with the dialogue. My storywriting skills have been in disuse for a great many number of years so I need all the helpful corrections I can get! :) I've modified the dialogue structure in this part, however it might make the story length (physically speaking) seem a bit longer, do let me know if this is a better format or give me an example if anyone has any ideas! 

2. For Max and Miriya fans, I will try my best to pay more attention to them as best I could but as seen in the first part, I am a Rick-Lisa, Claudia and Terrible Trio fan, but that is not to say that I don't like Max and Miriya, it's just that I never really paid attention to them that much. However, I can forsee some funny scenes with Miriya and the burning of kitchen appliances. Yes... it seems she still has that bad habit, even after 3 years. And Max will be a good supporting character player so Max fans don't dispair, everyone's favorite nice guy will not fade from view. :) 

3. Speaking of Max and Miriya...I never had read The Zendtraedi Rebellions from cover to cover, I probably havent even read half the book because it just didn't hold my attention so I skipped over to just the Rick and Lisa parts of the story. (shame on me!). So if there's any type of scene involving Miriya and her Zendtraediness that seems similar to the book or any other story you've read, IT ISN'T INTENTIONAL!! I don't mean to plaigerize, it is just coincedence. But if something sounds too similar, please point it out to me, thanks!   
  



	4. Chapter 2 contd

"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"   
Chapter 2 continued

  
  
  


Major T.R. Edwards sat at in a small, dusty room that had acted temporarily as his office. He was reading flight reports when an aide knocked on his door.   
"Major Edwards sir, Captain Porter wants me to let you know that you've been given permission to setup the observation post."   
Edwards smiled knowingly and then asked his aide, "So which one of the stuffed shirts is coming out here? Maistroff? Carruthers?"   
"Neither one of them sir."   
Edwards gave the aide a surprised look. He knew that Maistroff and Carruthers were men who would jump at the chance to get away from the thick of things if they could. "Well then who's coming?"   
"Admiral Hayes, sir."   
Edwards slowly stood up then looked at his aide as if he hadn't heard correctly, "Did you say Admiral Hayes?"   
"Yes sir."   
Edwards took a few paces around the room and then turned around quickly to the aide, "Which Admiral Hayes?"   
The aide was puzzled by Edwards strange change of demeanor. "Well sir, of course, the only Hayes there is left. Lisa Hayes."   
Edwards replied more to himself than to his aide, "Yes...the only one left now...Lisa..." Edwards snapped out of his distracted look and told the aide commandingly, "Lieutenant, once she arrives here, make sure she is taken good care of. Make sure no one gives her a difficult time or else they will hear directly from me, is that understood?"   
"Yes sir."   
The aide saluted Edwards and left the room.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Rick decided he'd make everyone some toast as well when he also noticed that nobody had washed the dishes. Figuring that Lisa would take at least half an hour to take her shower and change, he thought he could squeeze in some time to cleanup around the kitchen.   
Once she finished her shower which was a bit shorter than she expected, due to the fact that Sammie had gone into the other bathroom and started the hot water before her, leaving Lisa with only warm water instead of the nice steaming hot water she was hoping for to relax her aching muscles, Lisa went back upstairs to her room expecting to find Rick there.   
He wasn't there so she decided to sit on the couch and wait for him. She was wearing jeans and a tight-fitting sweater. At first she thought to put on her pajamas, which consisted of a long flannel gown, which was rather grandmotherly looking. She quickly decided not to wear that, then she thought to wear her other flannel pajamas, which were a two-piece set with a flowerly print, but that was also a bit too plain as well. Then she thought to take one of Rick's white cotton shirts from the closet, and since they were almost the same height, the shirt would reveal alot of her legs. She thought over that idea for some time before deciding that it wasn't a very good idea for the moment, so she finally settled on jeans and a sweater and then she would change into one of her flannels after Rick fell asleep.   
After a few moments, a cellphone rang and at first Lisa thought it was hers, but the ringing was coming from Rick's side of the room, so she let it ring, assuming that whoever was calling would leave a message on his voicemail. After 6 rings it stopped, but then about twenty seconds later, the phone started ringing again. Lisa let the phone ring the six times again then it stopped. When the phone started ringing for a third time, Lisa decided to go pick it up, maybe it was Claudia trying to get a hold of Rick.   
Lisa picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID display, it read, "Minmei." The phone was now on its fifth ring and Lisa stood there staring at the phone until it finished it's sixth ring and stopped. She wondered what she should do if it started ringing again. Should she just pretend she didn't know who was calling and tell Rick that someone had tried to call him on his phone? But why was Minmei calling Rick after it was understood that they had broken up? She wondered if she should just answer the phone and let Rick know that she knew it was Minmei who was trying to call him and see how he would react. But if she answered Rick's phone, would he get mad at her? He might see it as Lisa being too suspicious and infringing on his privacy. Either way, if she answered the phone or not, she was in a no-win situation.   
The phone started ringing again and Lisa answered it but didn't say anything, hoping Minmei would start talking first.   
"Hello Rick, this is Minmei, I was wondering if I could talk to you, I know it's late but--"   
"Hello Minmei, Rick is downstairs right now, I'll get him for you, hang on."   
Lisa waited to see if Minmei would respond or just hang up, and was a disappointed when Minmei answered her, "Oh...Lisa...um...hi...I'm sorry for bothering this late at night..."   
Just then Rick walked through the door with a tray in his hands and a smile on his face. When he saw Lisa standing there with his phone to her ear, wearing a startled expression, he quickly put down the tray.   
Lisa told Minmei, "Hang on," and then held the phone out towards Rick, "It's Minmei."   
Rick's mouth dropped open a little and he didn't know what to say, then Lisa took Rick's hand and placed it in his hand without saying a word. She started to head towards the door to leave but Rick quickly grabbed her hand and held her in place as he began his conversation with Minmei.   
"Yes Minmei..."   
"Hi Rick, I'm sorry to bother you, I just...well, I was just feeling so lonely at the moment and I needed to hear your voice..."   
Rick could sense Lisa watching him and couldn't meet her eye. He wondered if this phonecalling of Minmei's was going to become a habit. If it was, then he was going to have problems with Lisa very quickly. The fact was, he was somewhat annoyed that Minmei had called him, it's as if she was clinging to him or trying to win him back.   
"Minmei, I'm sure you'll be fine, is your uncle and aunt alright?"   
"Yes Rick, everyone is fine. But I feel so tired, tired of picking up and moving again, I just wanted someone who understood to listen for awhile."   
Rick heaved a slightly exasperated sigh, "Minmei. Please understand, things are different now and--"   
"I know Rick, I'm sorry. It's alright, I'll be alright, I'm sorry I bothered you," and then she hung up the phone.   
Rick hit the end-call button somewhat guiltily and dropped the phone down on the couch and turned around fearfully to see what the reaction on Lisa's face was.   
She wasn't crying and she didn't look angry. The look on her face was completely unreadable.   
"Lisa I...she..." stammered Rick.   
Lisa sighed and then shrugged her shoulders as she said with a resigned tone, "What can be done about it? She's going to try and hang on to you as long as possible and no one can stop her and there's nothing I can do about it--"   
"Lisa, she and I are never getting back together. Please believe me when I tell you this."   
"I believe you Rick, now can we just forget about Minmei for now. Our tea is getting cold."   
Rick knew that Minmei's phonecall had bothered Lisa, he could see it on her face, and they eventually would have to have to figure out what to do if Minmei kept on calling, but they were both tired and after the up-and-down moments they had had that day, Rick had no wish to get into another argument. Rick watched as Lisa sat down on the couch, cup of tea in hand, and remembered that he had asked her to stay up awhile so that he could talk to her. Considering the effect that Minmei's phonecall had had on Lisa, he knew it was important for him to say what he had wanted to say to her as soon as possible.   
Rick let Lisa take a few sips of her tea then began, "Lisa...I..I don't even know where to begin. These last two days have been such a whirlwind...First of all, I just want to say how sorry I am for all that you had to go through because of me. I can't believe how blind and stupid I've been for all these years..."   
Lisa genuinely had no answer for him, because it was actually true, he was so blinded by his dreams of himself and Minmei that he honestly had not seen any of the signals Lisa was putting out to him.   
Rick had many questions for her, so much more that could be answered in just one conversation, so he thought to ask the most important ones first, "Lisa...when did..."   
Lisa finished the sentence for him, "When did I fall in love with you?" She thought for a moment then, "Well, as for when I was first attracted to you, I guess it was when I saw you that very first time we saw each other over the comm screens back on Macross Island. I thought you were very cute. As for when I fell in love with you...I can't say for sure...I guess...maybe it was right before the time we were POW's on Breetai's ship..."   
Rick gaped at her, "That was four years ago!" he said with a tone of complete surprise. He then buried his face in his hands and started shaking his head back and forth.   
Lisa was going to put her hand on his shoulder but he stood up and paced around the room and angrily said, "Four years! How could I be so blind!? How could I be so stupid?!"   
Lisa quickly got up and held him still by his shoulders, "Rick. Let's not worry about when things happened ok? It's all in the past now, we can't go back and change it, let's just try and focus on now and the future."   
"But Lisa..."   
"Rick, it won't do either of us any good to beat our heads over what has already happened." She knew him better than he knew himself sometimes and she suspected that Rick would not be able to let go of the 'four years' fact for quite some time and that he would probably spend a good part of his spare time for the next week or so, worrying and replaying scenarios in his head. It was 1:30 am by now and she had a busy day ahead of her.   
"Rick, we're both exhausted, why don't we get some sleep, we've got a lot to do tommorrow. There will be plenty of time to talk and I think both of us can think better when we're not as tired as we are now."   
Rick couldn't argue with her there and he suddenly realized that she was wearing jeans. "Lisa...is that what you wear to sleep?"   
Lisa hadn't thought of an explanation about her clothes when she had decided what to wear and she was still stammering the first word of an explanation when Rick said, "I guess you didn't have time to pack any pajamas, here, I think I have something for you to wear." Then Rick went over to the closet and pulled out one of his shirts, a black, long-sleeved dress-shirt, only one of two that he had ever worn in the entire time since he had become a solider. Then he rummaged around in a duffle bag that he had yet to unpack and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and handed both the shirt and the pants to Lisa. She went to the bathroom to change and in a few minutes she came back, the shirt sleeves were too long and the pants flopped around her feet as she walked. Rick chuckled at her and then the two of them suddenly became shy around each other.   
"Are those clothes ok?" asked Rick.   
"Oh...why yes, they are fine, thank you," smiled Lisa.   
"So..." said Rick, looking as if he didn't know what to do.   
"So..." echoed Lisa, equally unsure of what to do.   
"Uh, do you have enough blankets, you won't be cold will you?" asked Rick suddenly.   
"I should be fine Rick...um...how about you...you didn't look to comfortable on the couch last night..."   
"I...uh...it's ok, don't worry about me," Rick returned with a meek smile.   
Lisa returned a weak smile and then said, "Well then...uh...goodnight Rick."   
Rick hesitated a moment, then, sensing that Lisa wasn't going to make any physical gesture, Rick took the initiative and pulled her into his embrace, kissed her on the cheek, then said quietly in her ear, "Goodnight Lisa."   
Again, for the umpteenth time in the past two days, Lisa felt her knees go weak. He had, always had, such a strong effect on her that she thought surely she'd end up in the insane ward someday.   
Rick took her by the hand and led her to her bed, then tucked her in and gave her another kiss, this time on the lips, and then went back to the couch to try and settle into a few hours of sleep.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

"Oh this tea is so good! And that was very sweet of Rick to make us some toast too..." said a refreshed Sammie.   
"Sammie..." said a tenative Vanessa.   
Sammie looked at her and huffed and then jabbered, "Oh Vanessa, you're not still mad at me for hitting Rick are you, I apologized to him already and--"   
"No, it's not about that Sammie, it's about Kim."   
Sammie's eyes widenend and then she quickly put down her tea, spilling a little bit of it, and rushed over to Vanessa's end of the room and said in a hushed voice, "What is it?! Is there something wrong?! Tell me Vanessa!"   
Vanessa thought for a moment then said distractedly, "Well...I am not really sure. It's all so strange, whenever the doctors come around to do those evaluations, she's 100% back to normal, but as soon as they leave, she's silent again and I can't get her to talk to me about anything. Now, the doctors are saying that they are so impressed with her improvement that they want to let her go home in 2 days."   
"But they said she wouldn't be able to go home for at least a week!" protested Sammie.   
Vanessa heaved a sigh and continued, "They haven't asked me how she's doing when it's just me and her in the room. It's like they take what they see as her true condition. I don't know if I should tell them about it or not. I don't want Kim to get mad at me, and you know what happens when she gets ticked off..."   
Sammie rolled her eyes, "Boy! Do I know. Do you remember that time I borrowed her keys and forgot to return them to her, so she was locked out of the house in the pouring rain. She was so piiiiiiiiiiissed off at me for a whole week! "   
"Well, that's our firebrand alright. Now you can understand why I'm not sure if I should snitch on her or not."   
"But Vanessa, if we let her condition go as it is, won't that be more harmful to her?"   
"I know, I know..." said Vanessa, shaking her head tiredly.   
Both ladies were silent for a moment then Vannessa announced in a decisive voice, "Alright. This is what I'm going to do. When I go see Kim tommorrow I'm gonna tell her that I can see this flip-flop of moods she's having and that I'm going to mention it to the doctor's because I don't think this is as normal as a recovery as they are believing."   
"Vanessa! She'll get mad at you if you tell her that!" said a fearul Sammie.   
Vanessa thought for a moment, then she closed her eyes briefly before continuing, "I know. And I'm not looking forward to her blowing up at me, but it's something that needs to be done. She's got to understand that we are just thinking about her well-being."   
Sammie nodded and then headed back to her bed, got into her bed, then said to Vanessa, "Good luck! Because you sure will need it!" and managed to cover herself with the blankets before Vanessa's thrown pillow could hit its intended target.   
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Minmei stared at the phone sadly. She had lost Rick, and it was no one's fault but her own. After all the years of Rick being there for her whenever she needed him, and carrying a torch for her, the torch was now burning for another woman, an older woman even.   
She remembered the time when she first met Rick back in Macross City. He emerged out of the battloid dazed and confused. He spoke to her that very first time and she immediately thought he was very cute. Then he saved her life more than once that day, and she would always be grateful to him for that. As the weeks progressed she sensed Rick wanting to hang around her more and suspected that he had a crush on her but still greeted him with her usual charisma and charm. Some people said she was flirting, but she didn't think so, she couldn't help it, it was her personality to be friendly to everyone, and it wasn't her fault that the handsome guys seemed to make her pour on the extra charm.   
She pushed that thought aside and then made a realization that she had actually seen this coming. It seems to have been brewing for the past several months now, and she this fear was probably a subconcsious reason as to why she had asked Rick if he wanted to get married. She remembered he had would get distracted sometimes after he had gotten off the phone with Lisa; they had exchanged several phonecalls because of work. Rick would get off the phone with Lisa and then come back to the living room to watch TV with Minmei and she would try to cuddle up to him and he would seem very distracted. Then there was the time when she was cleaning up around Rick's desk and had found a photo of a teenaged Lisa in the top drawer.   
Minmei suddenly felt a flash of anger. She was angry that Lisa had stolen Rick from her. She knew that Lisa might be some type of competition when she first saw her. Lisa was older than Rick by five years, but that didn't mean she couldn't be attractive. Minmei had remembered seeing Lisa on the comm monitors of Rick's plane the first time but since she was watching from behind the seat, she couldn't really get a good look at 'the old sourpuss.' Then she saw Lisa in person for the first time one day in Macross City.   
Minmei was in the market and overheard two people talking in the next aisle, the conversation was nothing to take notice of but Minmei recognized one of the voices and peeked around the corner to see Lisa Hayes standing there talking to a store clerk. Minmei looked at Lisa and hoped that the military wouldn't be entering anyone in the Miss Macross pageant, because she knew for sure that Lisa could beat her in the swimsuit and speech portions of the contest. She watched Lisa walk to the cash register and told herself that she definitely didn't want to go up against Lisa at the pageant. Lisa's stride was upright and confident, she had an air of complete coolness, composure and confidence. Minmei finished up her shopping and breathed a silent prayer that the military wasn't entering anyone in the contest, especially Lisa Hayes.   
Minmei was still staring at the phone, but her anger was subsiding somewhat. She couldn't really blame Lisa for falling in love with Rick, Rick was the kind of guy who probably had more than a couple women fall in love with him if they got to know him well enough. She thought about it, Lisa had been chasing after Rick for almost as long as Rick had been chasing after herself (Minmei). She thought that there must be a very serious and strong love there for Lisa to secretly carry a flame for Rick even though he was seemingly taken. Minmei knew deep down that Rick and Lisa were more suited for each other than she and Rick could ever be. Rick had matured so much and Minmei wasn't on his level yet and she knew it.   
Minmei heaved a heavy-hearted sigh and decided to go to sleep, wishing that Rick was there in her arms, but she knew that would never happen again. Now she had to accept the fact that Rick belonged to Lisa now and try and get on with her life, but getting over Rick wouldn't be that easy.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * It was 2AM when Claudia walked through the front door of the house that she shared with her brother's family and the Sterlings. She was completely exhausted but had so much on her mind. She silently cursed at Reinhardt for putting her in charge of the evacuation, but she knew that it was a compliment to her leadership abilities so she didn't bear any ill will towards him, but she surely wished that they had chosen someone else.   
She knew she had to get up early tommorrow but knew that there was no way she could sleep tonight. The top brass had hastily designated Monument City as being the chosen city to relocate the New Macross survivors too, but what the brass had overlooked was that Monument was a Zendtraedi free-autonomy area. The joint Zentraedi-terran city council made it clearly known to her that they would accept the New Macrossians only temporarily, at most, six months, then they would have to find another place to relocate to. This surely would not sit well with the people of New Macross. How many times had they had to relocate and rebuild? Once was already unnecessary, and twice was really pushing it, but a third time? She needed to figure out a way to convince the government of Monument to allow the people from New Macross to at least relocate themselves to the fringes of Monument permanently, and hope that they could set up again without having to put too much of a burden on the current inhabitants of Monument, which was 60% Zendtraedi. She knew she couldn't really work out any strategies right at the moment, she needed to consult Mark as well as General Reinhardt, so she decided to have a nightcap before she went to bed.   
She was too tired to notice that the light in the kitchen was on and was surprised to find Miriya sitting at the table. Miriya was taken off guard by Claudia's sudden appearance and quickly turned away from Claudia. Claudia could see that Miriya was wiping away tears and quickly sat down and asked her, "Miriya honey, what's wrong?"   
Miriya, embarrassed by her display of fragile emotions, quickly wiped away the last of her tears and told Claudia, "It's nothing, I'll be alright."   
Claudia looked at her sternly, "Come off it girl, you know that's not true, I'm not blind. Now come on and tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you." Miriya looked at Claudia but didn't look as if she were going to say anything so Claudia decided that she was going to have to play interrogator.   
"Miriya, was it about the incident this afternoon?" she said calmly and quietly.   
Miriya didn't reply but merely nodded her head. After a couple of seconds of silence, she looked at Claudia and said in a resigned tone, "Sometimes I feel as if I won't ever be able to be completely   
micronian. I've been a micronian for 3 years now and there's still so much I need to learn."   
Claudia looked her in the eyes and said, "It's alright to feel that way, but you shouldn't torment yourself over it. Of course it takes time to become used to being a micronian, and it won't happen overnight. It will take some time. And for those people out there who insult you or harrass you because you are Zentraedi, walk away from them and leave them in their ignorance because they most likely will never change. You should be so proud of yourself and hold your head high. You're an ace pilot, a beautiful woman, and you've got a loving husband, a wonderful little girl, and a group of friends who love you, and that's all you need. You don't need the approval of every stranger you meet. Just be true to yourself and your loved ones and nobody else matters."   
Miriya got misty-eyed again and said with a hint of embarrassment, "This thing of emotions, it's such a strange feeling, sometimes it feels good, sometimes it feels bad, but right now when you told me what you did, I felt so happy that I feel like crying."   
Claudia was starting to get a bit choked up herself so she quickly reached over the table to give Miriya a quick hug and pat on the back.   
Miriya got up from the table and said, "Let me make you a cup of coffee! Jean gave me this new machine that makes a type of coffee called 'Cappachin.' I will make some for you!"   
Claudia thought twice before speaking. She was going to protest and tell Miriya that it was ok and that she'd just pass on the coffee, but she didn't want to hurt Miriya's feelings so she quicky scanned the room for a fire extinguisher incase it would be needed, and then sat patiently but apprehensively as she watched Miriya fiddle with the Cappaccino maker.   
Several minute later, to Claudia's great surprise, Miriya set down two mugs of coffee, topped off with some whip cream and sprinkled cinnamon. Miriya sat down with a triumphant look on her face and Claudia suddenly gasped, "Miriya!"   
"What is it Claudia? What's wrong? Is the coffee unacceptable?" asked an anxious Miriya.   
"No no no it's not about the coffee, I just had an idea!"   
Miriya looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate.   
"Miriya, do you know a Lady Hialeah?"   
"Yes, I do somewhat, why do you ask?"   
"She is one of the Zendtraedi council members for Monument City, I have this idea....," then Claudia began to explain her plan to Miriya...   


  


* * * * * * * 

Kim felt herself dozing off to sleep when she was awoken by a metallic sound, as if someone were banging on a pipe with a wrench. Kim sat up and wondered why the nursing staff had let such a loud noise persist at this hour of the night. She sat up and listened carefully, it didn't sound as if anyone in the hall was scurrying to take care of the problem, so she got up out of her bed, put on her slippers, put on her robe and went to the door and peeked out into the hall.   
She was surprised to find the hall dimly lit with an eerie bluish light and she could see no nurses, doctors, or orderlies in sight. She decided to go to the nurses station to find out what was going on but when she got there she found the station empty. She suddenly heard a noise down the hall and found a pilot standing there, beckoning her to follow him, so she hurried towards his direction and yelled for him to wait when he took off down an adjacent hall. She got to the hall and looked around but the pilot was nowhere to be found. Suddenly she heard Sammie yelling, "Kim! Come on! We have to get out of here now!!!" Then she heard a large booming sound come from the hall where her room was and saw that that section of the hospital wing had collapsed. Then she heard Vanessa's voice, coming from an unseen location, shouting, "Kim!! Don't just stand there, we have to leave now!!" Kim looked around her and couldn't find the source of the voices and shouted out for Sammie and Vanessa but they didn't answer her. All of a sudden she heard a rush of water and saw that a room was spilling out gallons of water so she took off running down the other end of the hall.   
Kim found herself at a dead-end and felt the hallway filling up with water, she saw a door in front of her so she decided to open it so see if she could find a window to climb out of. She opened the door and closed it behind her, confused as to why the water wasn't flowing under the door. She decided not to waste anytime and ran to the window and looked out. About 5 feet down she saw Sammie and Vanessa standing on the lawn, beckoning her to jump. She perched herself on the ledge and jumped, expecting to feel soft grass underneath her feet. Instead, she felt herself make a splash and she felt herself sinking. For the life of her, she couldn't make any headway towards the surface, and she was shocked with the realization that she was probably going to drown.   
She then felt something pull on her right leg and she looked down, it was Admiral Gloval, looking as he did when the SDF-1 was destroyed. Kim wanted to scream but she knew if she did she'd expend the last of her oxygen. She stared in terror at Gloval and then she felt something pull on her other leg. She looked down and it was Lisa. Lisa was holding out her free hand to Kim, as if wanting Kim to pull her up but then suddenly a light flashed through the water overhead and Kim felt herself being lifted upwards towards the surface. She looked down and saw Gloval was nowhere to be seen, but she saw Lisa's pleading face and arms reaching out for her. Kim tried to head back down towards Lisa's direction but she couldn't move and watched as Lisa soon disappeared from her sight.   
Kim was pulled out of the water and gulped down as much fresh air as she could just before she heard an angry voice shout, "Where's Lisa?!" She turned around to see who it was and she saw Rick's face, wearing the look of a madman. He shook her while yelling, "Where's Lisa?! You only saved yourself, you let her drown, you coward!"   
Kim shook her head back and forth and started yelling, "No!! No!! No!!" over and over again.   
Kim bolted straight up in bed and looked around her and found she was back in her hospital room. She was in her hospital gown still and was sweating profusely. She got up out of bed quickly and peeked outside the room to see nurses quietly coming and going to and fro up and down the hallway. She quickly went back to her bed and pulled the covers over her head before anyone could discover that she was awake.   
Her heart was pounding at an alarming rate and she took several deep breaths to try and calm herself down. So it was all a dream then huh? Some dream, she thought spitefully. She wondered how many more of these nightmares might plague her and she worried that the one she just had might come true in some ways. Vanessa had told her she was going to be Lisa's aide, now Kim wondered if the job should go to someone else. Kim wasn't very superstitious, and she more than once chided and teased Sammie for being superstitious, but she couldn't help but feel as if her nightmare was a bad omen.   


============== 

Next time....   
Lisa makes her way out to the jungles of Costa Rica to help Edwards set up an observation post, Vanessa gets back to work and picks up the radar investigation, and Miriya practices her diplomacy...   


Authors notes: 

1. This was a down-time type of chapter. I think all of our characters needed a little breather after all that they've been through the past couple days, but things will really start to pickup when all of our characters wake up in the morning (next chapter)! 

2. I hope you don't think Miriya 'wimpy' in this chapter. Remember, she can't be tough all the time, and surely she has gone through some difficult times adjusting to her new life as a Micronian. 

3. Kim has not been seen too much in these opening chapters, but Kim-fans don't fear, she will have   
plenty of air-time very soon! :) 

4. There has been a couple comments about finishing this fanfic. Actually, I have no idea when it might be finished, since I don't have a plot or outline for this story. I just sit down and write whatever comes to my mind as I type. As long as I can keep coming up with ideas and twists and turns, it will keep going and going...( just like the Energizer bunny!) until the year (macross time) is done. I don't think I can come up with 365 chapters, one for each day, but at the snails pace I'm travelling right now, it just might happen! :) 

5. "Hialeah?!" Yes, well, I am not versed in Zendtraedi and so I coudlnt' figure out what would be a good Zendtraedi name and that wasn't already used in some other story somewhere else in fanfic land, so I just looked at the map and picked one exotic sounding. :) 

6. Well, though I cannot stand Minmei, she shouldn't go totally ignored, although I'm sure many people wouldn't mind ;) With this little Minmei scene I'm trying to convince myself that she isn't as bad as us anti-Minmei's think she is... :) 


	5. Chapter 3, part 1

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 3, part 1**

  
January 20th, 2015   


Rick woke up and rubbed his eyes and then looked at the clock. It read 6am. He looked around the room after his eyes had adjusted to the light and he saw one of Lisa's suitcases and a duffle bag sitting near the door. He sat there staring at the two bags and wrestled with the unseen forces that were pulling so heavily on his heartstrings. He felt depressed that she was leaving, similar to the way he felt when she had left the SDF-1 to go to Earth to try and convince the UEG to enter into peace negotiations with the Zentraedi, but this time his depression was more saturating. Back then though, he still had Minmei in his heart, and Lisa was eclipsed by his yearning for Minmei. Now, he felt guilty on both fronts.   
The first front was where he could not even begin to forgive himself over his now knowing that he was the cause of so much pain for Lisa. This weighed heavy on his mind and heart and he knew it would take him quite some time to get rid of that weight, and perhaps it might not even go away totally. The second front was a slight twinge of guilt over how he had handled Minmei's phonecall the previous evening. He remembered that he did happen to tell Minmei not to hesitate to call him. Rick realized now that he promised too much and now he was going to have to talk to her to clear things up about her assumptions regarding their friendship.   
He always prided himself on being a good friend, on being reliable, and on being able to stand by his word. He knew he could continue to be all those things to any of his friends, but his situation with Minmei didn't fall into the normal friendship type of relationship, it was an 'ex-significant other' type of relationship and that particular category needed to be handled very carefully.   
He didn't feel much like thinking about Minmei anymore, that part of his life needed to be put behind him now. He decided that he would speak to her soon, so that way he wouldn't have anymore awkward moments like the telephone call last night. He thought he should let Lisa know that he intended to speak to Minmei and why, just incase word got around that he had talked to Minmei. He didn't want her to feel as if he had gone behind her back, and he needed to show Lisa that there wasn't anything she needed to be jealous or insecure about. He knew that his and Lisa's relationship, in its previous state, was littered with missed opportunities, misunderstandings, and misconceptions; now he needed to make sure that their relationship would not be littered with mistakes of the past.   
Rick turned his thoughts again towards the suitcase and the duffle bag on the floor. He wondered how many times he'd see that same picture replayed, since Lisa was put in charge of overseeing the construction of the SDF-3, that duty would most likely take her away, to who knows where, perhaps the Robotech Factory Satellite, on many occassions and what if he weren't allowed to go with her. How long would they be separated and how frequently? Rick scolded himself for over-worrying and tried to concentrate on the 'now' of things.   
Now, he still felt depressed about Lisa leaving, even if it were only for a couple of days. He had so much he wanted to tell her but he understood that that probably wouldn't happen for quite a while, since there was still alot of work that needed to be done for relocation.   
He started thinking about the people of Macross. For five years it seemed that all they did was spend their lives rebuilding and relocating, five years they spent being displaced vagabonds. Although, he thought, perhaps that wasn't so bad really, compared to the horrors the Earth faced on "Judgement Day," courtesy of Dolza's grand fleet. He admired the human spirit, the one that had the guts and resolve to rise out of the ashes like the ancient Phoenix, and vowed that he would serve to protect them, for the rest of his life.   
Rick heard the door open and watched as Lisa walked in, outfitted in camoflauge fatigues. He had not seen her in fatigues before, only in her white uniform or her flight suit, and he took some time to stare at her and her new 'fashion' look.   
Lisa looked at him and smiled, Rick looked funny, in a cute sort of way. Anyone could obvious tell he had just woken up, he had this blank look on his face, and his dark, thick, wavy hair was sticking up in every direction. Rick stood up and Lisa walked closer to him and said, "Good morning Rick."   
The sound of her voice had a calming effect on him, having just been in deep thought a few seconds ago, now Rick felt comforted to know that she was in his life, by his side, and that loved him. He couldn't help but smile broadly, suddenly aware of how happy he felt at that moment, and offered a gentle, "Good morning Lisa," in reply.   
Lisa, equally as happy at that moment, moved closer to him with the intent to give him a hug and to try and fix his hair a bit. As she was about to put her arms around him, Rick ducked and moved back from her a couple of steps.   
Lisa felt anxious and hurt at the same time, but then she saw Rick cover his mouth like a child who just ate something he didn't want his parent to find out about, her hurt diminished a bit and she was slightly amused at the scene. Rick had seen Lisa's initial expression and was afraid he had hurt her feelings, but he couldn't react quick enough to say anything. Then, as he saw her change expressions, he felt a bit relieved and quickly said, "I haven't brushed my teeth yet," slightly lifting his hand so his words wouldn't be a mumbled jumble. Lisa then watched Rick head out the door and laughed and shook her head as she heard him quickly walk down the stairs.   
After several minutes, Rick returned and it looked as if he had taken a couple spare moments to comb his disheveled hair and shave his 5 o'clock shadow. Lisa gave him a quizzical look and Rick fumbled for some sort of explanation.   
"Um…Lisa, well, you know, I mean, I'm sorry I pulled away from you, well, you know morning-breath and all and if you were planning to kiss me then, uh! What I mean was, I didn't assume you were going to kiss me, I mean, it would be nice, oh, wait! No I mean, you're not obligated to you know, only if you want to, I don't mean to be pushy or anything and I don't to come off as if I'm rushing you or I…What I mean…"   
Lisa held up her hand and showed him a calm-down type of gesture, then couldn't help but laugh at him as he stood there with an embarrassed look on his face. "Rick, it's alright. I understand what you're trying to say. And thank you for being considerate enough to brush your teeth, that was one thing Claudia would get annoyed at with Roy for."   
They shared a smile and each mentally replayed an old fond memory of their dearly loved and departed 'Big Brother.' Their reminiscent moment was interrupted by some commotion out in the hallway.   
"I don't have to go to work for at least 3 more hours, can't you be a little more considerate and keep it down!" hollered Vanessa.   
"Look who's being inconsiderate by yelling at the top of their lungs at 6am like some crabby old mother hen! Besides, you need to wake up and get a debriefing from Lisa about the investigation and you need to get ready for your new command, aren't you nervous at all ?! You're a Captain now and you're in charge of—"   
Vanessa wouldn't let Sammie win the argument and continued, "Stop nagging me! Now you're the one who's a mother hen!"   
Rick and Lisa looked at each other and Rick shrugged and scratched his head and Lisa rolled her eyes. Suddenly Lisa clapped her hands together lightly, as the tirade between Vanessa and Sammie continued out in the hall, "I have an idea!"   
Rick looked at her and asked, "You mean an idea how to get them to shut up?"   
Lisa nodded with smirk on her face, "But I'll need your help Rick."   
"Sure Lisa, anything to get them to stop the fighting," said Rick, now covering his ears, as Vanessa and Sammie hammered away at each other.   
Lisa was a little bit nervous at what she was going to ask Rick to do, and for a couple seconds she hesitated over whether she should use this trick or not, since it was very cold that morning, but as the noise from the hallway refused to cease, Lisa forged ahead with her plan.   
"Rick, take off your sweatshirt."   
Rick looked at her with a puzzled expression but decided to do as she asked. Lisa was surprised, but she knew she shouldn't have been, to see Rick with a long-sleeved shirt underneath his sweatshirt.   
"Umm, Rick, take off your shirt."   
Rick was even more confused but still complied with her wish. When Lisa saw that Rick was wearing a t-shirt underneath the long-sleeved shirt, she started to be aware of the hilarity of the situation and it took all her willpower not to burst out roaring with laughter. Rick saw her amused look and smiled, even though he had no idea of what was so funny.   
Lisa knew time was running short and she wanted to play this trick on Sammie and Vanessa before they stopped arguing, thus rendering the need for the trick very unnecessary. She said in a hurry, "Rick, take off that t-shirt and whatever other shirts you have on, quickly."   
Rick stared at her for a moment. He thought he would feel shy or anxious complying with her request, but he didn't. Perhaps several years ago he would've felt adamantly against whatever she was planning that required him to take off half of his clothes but somehow, now, he had no anxiousness and felt completely comfortable around her, so he took off his t-shirt and the undershirt he had on underneath it.   
Lisa quickly turned him around by the shoulders, berating herself for not stealing a look at him first, and pushed him towards the door and told him, "Wait for their reaction, if it's the reaction I think it will be, then you won't have to say anything. If that doesn't work, then teasingly scold them about being too noisy."   
"Uh…ok, sure thing," said Rick as he put his hand on the doorknob; still trying to process the instructions Lisa gave him.   
Out in the hall, Sammie and Vanessa heard the doorknob turn and both women paused in mid-sentence to look and see who it would be and how angry that person was.   
They saw a shirtless Rick come through the doorway and both women's gawked at him with dreamy expressions for several seconds before finding their voices.   
"Oh Rick! We're so sorry we woke you up! We promise we won't make any more noise! Isn't that right Vanessa?!" exclaimed Sammie as she elbowed Vanessa.   
Vanessa still needed a few more split seconds to speak, but then she started adamantly shaking her head and said, "Oh definitely. Absolutely, we are so very sorry, we will keep the noise down and it won't happen again and…do you sure look good." Vanessa was shocked at herself for the comment and slapped both hands over her mouth and grew bright red. Then they heard Lisa laugh from behind the door and she came out into view. Vanessa looked as if she were struggling to find an apology or excuse for Lisa but Lisa beat her to it.   
She patted Rick on the shoulder and told him, "Thank you Rick, it looks like our little trick worked," and then turned back to Sammie and Vanessa with an amused grin.   
Vanessa caught on quickly and offered a sincere apology, followed by Sammie's equally sincere apology. Lisa mentioned to Vanessa that she wanted to go over a few things with her before she left and then Lisa and Rick went back into the room.   
Once there, Rick asked Lisa, "Lisa, are you sure I can't go with you? Central America is very dangerous right now, they have so many problems with the Zendtraedi in South America also. I just have a bad feeling about this mission. I'd feel so much better if I could come along and keep an eye on you."   
Lisa dearly wished she could take Rick along with her and she would definitely feel comforted knowing he was there to get her out of any scrapes she might run into, but she rationalized the situation and decided that there really wasn't much threat in the area anymore since Ghost Squadron had already secured the area.   
Lisa put her hands on Rick's shoulders and tried to show him her bravest smile and said, "Rick, please don't worry. You know I'd love to have you come with me, but you're needed here and I should be in good hands."   
Rick knew she was right and couldn't resist the urge to hug her and quietly said, "I'll miss you, please don't stay longer than is necessary."   
Lisa didn't say a word but tightened their embrace and tried to listen to Rick's heartbeat when she realized that the poor guy had cold-induced goose bumps on his skin. She felt guilty and told him, "I'm sorry, it's so cold, I should've thought of a different plan, but I couldn't think of anything else that could shut them up."   
Rick chuckled and told her, "Don't worry about it. I must admit, I really don't mind living here with them, at least for now anyways. It's like having a bunch of nosey and noisy sisters."   
They parted their embrace as both realized Lisa needed to hurry up and finish getting ready and debrief Vanessa before leaving on her mission. Rick also wanted to accompany Lisa to the airfield to watch her departure but she told him it wasn't necessary and she would feel guilty for dragging him out into the cold air twice in one morning. Reluctantly, Rick agreed and put back on his layers of shirts as Lisa went over to talk to Vanessa.   


Vanessa made herself and Lisa each a cup of green tea and took a seat at the small table that was in the kitchenette. She still was feeling guilty for her outburst over how Rick looked and she wanted to make sure Lisa wasn't mad at her about it.   
"Lisa, I really am sorry, I just-"   
"Vanessa, it's perfectly fine. Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at all. It was kind of funny actually, and it was the only thing I could think of to get you two to stop fighting."   
Vanessa laughed and said knowingly, "Oh yea, just throw a handsome man in front of us and we'll drop everything."   
Lisa smiled and sipped her tea and then started the debriefing.   
"I really haven't had anytime to do anything much except move the array over to a hanger on the outskirts of Monument. We started a preliminary investigation which needs to be finished ASAP because we need to repair it quickly and get it back online. I have most of the investigation documents here, the rest are with Vince Grant, whom I've had assist me, since he's one of our top radar mechanics. The physical evidence-gathering should take about another couple of days, then after that you can probably begin the in-depth investigation."   
Vanessa looked at the large stack of folders and was trying not to feel overwhelmed by the task. She looked at Lisa and asked her, "From what you've seen so far, what do you think happened?"   
Lisa looked around her to make sure no one was heading towards their direction and then said in a hushed voice, "Don't mention this to anyone yet, but from what I've seen so far, I think this might've been a case of sabotage."   
Vanessa kept up the hushed atmosphere and said, "Do you really think so?"   
"Yes, I think so, and if it's true, there could be big trouble ahead."   
Vanessa sat back in her chair and exhaled loudly, "Oh boy. This is going to be a very interesting couple of months."   
"If you need any help, let me know, and remember, not a word to anyone, only Vince and I, and now you, are privy to this."   
Vanessa nodded and started sorting the stacks of manila folders and Lisa thought to add one last topic to their conversation.   
"Um, Vanessa…" she started a bit hesitantly, "Rick says that he has a bad feeling about my trip to Costa Rica, and I didn't tell him, but I also have this strange feeling about it as well. Can you please make sure that if there's trouble out there, and Sammie has to send reinforcements, tell her to use Rick as a last resort, in fact, if it's something that can be manageable, then there's no need to let him know at all. He's already worrying about me and I don't want him to runoff and try to rescue me if someone else can do it."   
Vanessa looked a bit confused and asked Lisa, "But hasn't Rick always been the one to rescue you?"   
"Yes I know. But you see, things are different now, he's mine now, and if something happened to him…"   
Vanessa nodded her head, "Yes, I understand what you mean. Lisa, you don't know how happy we all are for you, really we are."   
Lisa took her friends hand and gave it a squeeze and said a simple but sincere, "Thank you."   
  


* * * * * * * 

The alarm clock went off and Claudia turned around and mashed her face in the pillow. She wish she could pickup the clock and throw it against the wall and then go back to sleep for the next two days, but she knew that she had an important duty to perform and she so she dragged herself out of bed, put on her robe, and then headed out towards the living room.   
When she entered the living room she was greeted with the aroma of Miriya's 'Cappachin' and had to laugh over the mispronunciation of the word. She shuffled to the kitchen and there was Miriya, sitting with Dana on her lap as Max tried to feed the toddler some oatmeal. When Miriya saw Claudia enter the room she immediately got up, dumping Dana on the chair with a light thud, and stood up to salute.   
"Captain Grant, Captain Miriya Parino Sterling ready and waiting for the commencement of our mission."   
Claudia, still not yet fully awake, returned her salute and sat down as Max gave her a warm and friendly good morning greeting. Dana smiled at Claudia mischievously and then as Claudia was rubbing her eyes, trying to get them to keep open, Dana launched a spoonful of oatmeal that hit Claudia on the forehead. Claudia didn't make a sound as Dana squealed with laughter and Max tried to scold her, although to no real effect.   
Miriya watched Dana's prank and could think of nothing to do but ask Claudia, "May I get you a cup of Cappachin?"   
Claudia finished rubbing her tired eyes, which were still red from lack of sleep and told her, "Yes please, just as long as you don't pour it on me."   
Miriya looked stunned, "Claudia, I would never do such a thing to you!"   
Claudia saw that she had made a mistake with her little joke, "Calm down honey, I didn't mean it literally, it is a joke. It's a bit of sarcasm, since Dana threw her food at me, then it would be wise to suspect that anyone offering me food might throw it at me…," she saw that Miriya still didn't understand and so Max told Miriya that it was yet another figure of speech that he would have to explain to her some time.   
  


* * * * * * *  
  


Lisa put her suitcase and duffle bag down near the front door as she waited for Sammie to return from the kitchen. Vanessa was upstairs taking a shower and Rick was standing in the living room looking like a kid who's pet had just runaway. Lisa saw the sad look on his face and went over to give him a hug. His voice sounded desperate as he said to her, "Please be careful. I almost lost you a couple of days ago and it was such a horrible feeling, please, I can't go through that again."   
Lisa looked at him and brushed his bangs away from his blue eyes so she could look straight into them and say reassuringly, "I'll be alright, please try not to worry so much." Then she stood up on her tiptoes only slightly and kissed him slowly and tenderly. When she looked at him and saw he wore a glazed look, so to try and snap him out of his daze, she told him, "You didn't think I'd let your brushing your teeth go unappreciated did you?"   
They laughed a little bit then Rick said in an amazed tone of voice, "You know, it's just so…I don't know how to explain it really…sometimes I can't keep myself from wanting to kiss you, and other times I get shy all of a sudden, it's difficult to explain."   
Lisa gave him a lopsided smile and told him, "I know what you mean, I feel the same way. I don't know whether to kiss you sometimes because I don't want you to think I'm being too forward, but then there's times when I just can't help myself."   
Rick ran his hand through his hair and then said, "You know what?"   
"What?" Lisa replied.   
"You can kiss me aaaaany time you want to." Rick winked at her and they laughed again. Just then Sammie came back into the living room, munching on a donut, and waited for Lisa by the door. Rick held Lisa's hand as they walked closer to the door and he picked up her suitcase as she picked up her duffle bag and then rejoined hands again and walked to the driveway where Sammie's military-loaned car was waiting. Rick helped Lisa load her baggage into the backseat then closed the door and leaned his head through the open window and told Sammie, "Sammie, you take good care of Lisa ok?"   
Sammie finished what she was chewing on and gave him a salute, "You bet sir, I won't let anything happen to her," then she started up the motor but Rick wasn't ready to let Lisa leave just yet.   
"Hold up a sec Sammie," said Rick as he stuck his head back into the car again. He then returned Lisa's kiss of a few minutes prior and then, "Alright Sammie," and then stepped a couple paces back from the car.   
After she had backed the car out of the driveway and started down the road, Sammie told Lisa, "I never thought I'd see that happen, I'm so happy for you Lisa! It seems he's trying so hard to makeup for everything that's happened in the past. It must be so wonderful to have such a boyfriend as Rick."   
Lisa smiled and said, "It's like a dream. I…it's still so hard to believe. It's such a strange feeling too, to have this type shift in our relationship. It's just so weird that I don't have to order him to kiss me."   
The two women chuckled in amusement and headed towards their destination and the mission that awaited them.   
  


* * * * * * * 

Claudia finished her coffee and went to shower and get dressed and then she and Miriya headed for Claudia's office, one of three different offices she now split her time between. Once at the office, they went over their plan.   
Claudia thought that the easiest and safest place for the relocation of the New Macross citizens would be several miles outside of Monument. This way, incase of another medium-scaled Zendtraedi attack like Khyron's, the cities might be able to help defend each other. She needed to gain the support of as many Monument City council members as possible, because they were already so reluctant to let the New Macross people stay in their city, perhaps at least they would cooperate in building an alliance of twin cities.   
Claudia and several others would work on trying to convince the human council members of the feasibility and advantages of the idea and Miriya would try and negotiate with the Zendtraedi members. Claudia had originally thought Exedore would be able to fulfill the role of ambassador, but he was needed by Breetai for some secret project and also for the fact that perhaps a female Zentraedi would have better luck, since 3 out of the 4 members were female.   
Today, Miriya would try and set up a meeting with Lady Hialeah, the most prominent member of the Zendtraedi council members. Miriya had heard a little bit about Lady Hialeah, but aside from the hearsay, she really had no idea who she was. When she was serving under Azonia, Miriya had heard Azonia complain about Hialeah and about how she was glad that they were serving in different galaxies. Apparently, Hialeah looked down on Azonia for some reason, and Azonia despised her for it.   
Claudia and Miriya both agreed that it would be a good idea for Miriya to brush up on her etiquette and negotiating skills, so both women grabbed something for breakfast and decided to head to a small wearhouse a few blocks away from Claudia's office, that held a volumous collection of Micronian-sized, Zendtraedi civiliazation books. Half of the treasure trove of books had been a gift from Breetai and Exedore had had a hand in many translated volumes. The other half of the books were donated by many of the Zendtraedi themselves, who gave them to The Zendtraedi Information Center, who in turn, set out to produce translations in the hopes that the Micronians could have a better understanding of their former enemies, the Zendtraedi.   
After a couple of hours at the makeshift library, Miriya felt she was ready to throw down the first of what would most likely be many bargaining chips. She looked at her wallet photo of herself, Max, and baby Dana to give her strength and then took a deep breath and started the drive towards Lady Hialeah's office.   
  


* * * * * * * 

"Very good Commander Young. You've made excellent progress in the past couple of days, it's amazing. I'm sure that Admiral Hayes will be glad to have you back at work."   
The doctor jotted down a few more notes on Kim's medical chart and then clicked his pen and put it back in his top pocket.   
Kim watched him, and tried to have a confident look on her face, still trying to forget her nightmare from a few hours before. "So doctor, when can I leave this place?"   
The doctor inclined his head upwards looking at the ceiling and thought for a moment, then he said, "Well now…I need to consult with a couple of the attending psychiatrists, but I believe you should be able to go home sometime tomorrow."   
Kim wore a triumphant smile as she watched the doctor leave her room. She then inclined her bed so that she could watch TV comfortably and tried to flip through the channels to find a station that wasn't reporting about Khyron's attack. Having no luck finding such a station, she turned off the TV and decided to call 'home' and see if there was anyone there.   
"Hello, this is Captain Rick Hunter," said the voice on the other end.   
Kim paused for a moment, remembering the part Rick had played in the nightmare from a few hours ago.   
"Hello?" Rick said again.   
This time Kim managed to speak, trying to sound as cheerful as possible, "Hey Rick! It's me, Kim."   
"Hey there Kim, how are you feeling today?"   
"I'm fine Rick, I'm trying to convince the doctors to let me go home ASAP."   
Rick frowned with brotherly concern and asked her, "Just make sure you'll ready to come home, don't try and rush it."   
"Yes, dad," answered the ever-impertinant Kim.   
Rick laughed and asked her, "What can I do for ya?"   
"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to call and see if anyone was home because I'm really bored."   
Rick thought for a moment, then told her, "Hey, why don't I come over and visit you for a bit. I don't have to be at the airfield for another hour and I'm already to go and I was sitting here kind of bored myself. I'll come over and keep you company."   
Kim was still trying to get used to the fact that Rick and Lisa were now finally a couple and that she would no longer have to gripe about what a blind jerk Rick was. She thought this might be a nice time to start getting to know the nicer side of Rick Hunter, since she'd have to live with him for an undetermined amount of time.   
"Hey Rick that sounds great. I'll see you in a bit."   
"Sure thing, Kim, I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Bye"   
Kim hung up the phone and then walked over to the window and peered outside, hoping that it would not be very long before she could be out there herself and try and get her life back to normal like everyone else was trying to do.   
  


* * * * * * * 

"Captain Porter, I have Major Edwards on the line for you."   
"Thank you Ensign Burdein, put him up onscreen."   
"Yes ma'am."   
Sammie snapped a salute as Edwards' face began to materialize on the medium-sized viewscreen.   
"Major Edwards, this transmission is just to let you know that Admiral Hayes' group has just left and will be at your destination at about 14:00 hours."   
Edwards nodded his head once then monotonously said, "Thank you, Captain," and then ended the transmission.   
The ensign looked up at Sammie and said, "Not very friendly is he. I'm glad I don't have to go over there and work for him."   
Sammie hoped that the mission would be over soon so that way she wouldn't have to talk to Edwards anymore.   
Sammie cued up the audio link to Lisa, "Admiral, we're about ready to go on radio silence. Remember, at the first sign of any trouble, let me know ASAP and I'll send you some backup."   
Lisa, to appease Sammie, told her she would call her if the group ran into trouble. This was still new to Sammie and Lisa tried her best to make the task easier for her, as well as eliminate the need for Sammie to prematurely run to Rick for help.   
  


* * * * * * *  


Edwards walked from his makeshift barracks, a tent basically, over to the small, narrow, grassy strip that would serve as the runway for Lisa's arriving team. He stood next to his aide who was surveying the area with binoculars and gruffly told the aide, a marine of about twenty years of age, "Make sure that this area is absolutely secured. The last thing I want is for Carruthers and Maistroff to come down here and try and take over my mission."   
"Yes sir."   
Edwards continued, "Here's the plan for today. When Hayes gets here we'll take a group over to that creek that we saw yesterday, and we'll see if we can get her to OK that as the spot for the post. Keep telling her, though don't make it obvious, that that spot is the optimal spot. But then again, she's smart enough to see that herself, still though, I don't want to take any chances. I have to have that spot."   
Edwards walked back to his tent and mulled over the arrival of "Admiral" Hayes. He thought it was his good luck that they sent her, instead of someone else. He knew Lisa slightly, by way of Lisa's father. Edwards had been an unofficial aide to Lisa's father, but hadn't been too acquainted with Lisa, and had only met her in person a handful of times. He foresaw this mission as being a good opportunity for him to try and build the same type of trust with Lisa that he had done with her father. This way, whenever the need arose, Edwards could use this to his advantage in his neverending quest for power and prestige.   
He thought about it and he didn't feel guilty, because there actually was some validity to the trust that Lisa's father had put into Edwards. Lisa's father was probably the only man whom Edwards had any ounce of respect for, and they got along rather well. He didn't really have any reason to dislike Lisa, unlike everyone else he came in contact with. He had heard a great many of good things about her and he had seen the progression of her beauty in the photos that her father would proudly display in his office.   
There was just the small grudge he had against her though. He put his hand over the metal plate that covered the damaged parts of his face. He watched as Hayes and Hunter managed to escape from Alaska Base, leaving him behind. Really though, he blamed Hunter for the problem and couldn't bring himself to be angry at her, maybe because she was Admiral Hayes' daughter, or maybe because he felt sorry for her that she had watched her father die right before her eyes, or maybe because she was a woman, or maybe because he found her attractive.  
Edwards smirked to himself, maybe having Lisa there wouldn't be so bad after all.   


* * * * * * * 

Rick knocked on Kim's door and when he heard her call for him to enter, he first poked his head through the door slowly, wanting to make sure he wasn't intruding on any visitors that might've stopped by. He also felt a little bit nervous, as he had during the past couple times he'd come to visit her, but at least Sammie was always with him and did all the talking; now it would be just he and Kim. He didn't really know Kim all that well.   
Among the Trio, Kim had had the least experience with flight ops and thus, was hardly ever heard from by the pilots. Whereas, Sammie was heard from any time Lisa wasn't on duty, and Vanessa was often heard from frequently because of un-asked for, but very much appreciated, 'bogie-spot' heads ups she always gave the pilots during skirmishes.   
Rick hoped that it wouldn't be too awkward a visit and that they could find something in common to talk about because he didn't want to bore her more than she already was.   
"Hey there Rick," said a cheerful Kim.   
Rick greeted her and pulled the chair up near the side of the bed, "So did the doctors say specifically when you could go home?"   
"Not yet exactly, but as soon as one comes back here, I'm going to nag him until he signs my discharge papers!"   
Rick shook his head as he laughed, "You girls are really something."   
Kim raised an eyebrow, "Aha…so let me guess, Sammie and Vanessa were yelling at each other early in the morning, Vanessa was complaining about Sammie making too much noise, only she was making just as much noise as Sammie was by yelling at her, and it went on and on until you either had to yell at them at the top of your lungs or show them a magazine picture of a handsome man?"   
Rick's surprised look revealed to Kim that she had been absolutely right on the money with her prediction.   
"Believe me, living with those two clowns for the past 7 years, I know them like the back of my hand," said Kim, waving her hand dismissively.   
After a few seconds of silence Kim asked, "Hey so, how's the evacuations coming along?"   
"They're going pretty well actually, in fact, much better than when we first were relocating off of the SDF-1 two years ago. I think it's because they finally put a competant person in charge this time."   
Kim shook her head in agreement, "Having someone competant in charge makes all the difference in the world."   
Rick leaned back in his chair and continued, "Claudia is doing an excellent job, they couldn't have picked a better person. I sure don't envy her, it's a difficult job."   
Kim cringed at the thought of all the work Claudia was responsible for and said, "I'm sure glad they didn't give me something to be in charge of. And I'm glad they didn't promote me to Captain either. I don't want all that responsibility, just let me do what I know how to do well and I'm more than happy with the situation."   
Rick sat up from his laid back position and shook his finger at her and told her, "You know…I absolutely totally agree with you. Just let us do what we were trained to do and what we do best and leave us alone to do our job."   
Kim shook her head approvingly, "You said it!"   
There was a knock at the door and then a doctor came into the room. Rick stood up and moved the chair out of the way.   
"I'm sorry to interrupt you and your visitor Commander Young. Is this your brother?" asked the doctor.   
Rick and Kim looked at each other with bewildered but amused looks.   
"Oh no, this is a friend of mine," replied Kim, still surprised from the concept of she and Rick being brother and sister.   
"Ah, I'm sorry. My mistake, you two resemble each other a bit so I thought you were related," said the doctor apologetically.   
Kim said nonchalantly, "Nah, don't worry about it doctor, I can see now, actually the Captain and I do sorta look related," and then switched her tone to a determined, almost orderingly, "So, I am going home tommorrow is that right?"   
The doctor paused for a moment, thinking.   
"I'm ready to go home anytime doc, isn't that right Rick?" and Kim started to nod her head up and down.   
Rick caught on and started nodding his head too, "I think she's ready to go home doctor."   
The doctor looked from Kim to Rick and then the doctor smiled mischieviously and said, "Actually, that was what I had come to tell you. The other two doctors and I had a small discussion and we decided that we can let you go home, not just because you seem to be much better now, but also because we desperately need more rooms to put the incoming patients. It's seems there's an epidemic of a delayed post-traumatic stress disorder among those who were on the SDF-1 and SDF-2 when Khyron attacked, particularly those who were in the water for an extended period of time, like yourself. We have a couple of patients who seem absolutely zombie-like. It's rather scary, I just hope we can help them recover quickly."   
Rick gave the doctor a confident, "I'm sure you can doctor."   
The doctor nodded his appreciation and told Kim that she could leave as soon as the nurses station was processing her discharge papers, but he also reminded her, "Commander Young. It is absoultely imperative that you come and see either myself or doctors Hill or Luna, twice a week, until we say you can discontinue the visits. And if you should have any sudden relapse, you are to come see us at once. Please, this is very important."   
"Yes doctor, I understand."   
Rick spoke up and said, "Don't worry doctor. The rest of her friends and I will keep an eye on her."   
"Thank you Captain. Good day to you two," and with that the doctor closed the door behind him. Kim smiled at Rick, "Maybe the doctor's right…maybe you are my brother, you're sure acting like one."   
Rick blushed a little bit and scratched the back of his head. Then he remembered that Kim didn't know where the house was and wouldn't have a way to get home unless she called a cab, which was quite difficult at the moment, since many of the roads were clogged with traffic caused by people making the migration between cities.   
"Kim, I better take you home, you and a cab driver might have a tough time getting there. I know a couple of the side streets we can take, it won't take very long at all. Lemme just call Claudia and tell her I'm going to be a little bit late."   
"Rick are you sure? I can wait in the lobby or cafeteria, or I can even walk home, just give me the directions," said Kim hurriedly, not wanting to impose on Rick too much.   
Rick shook his head, "No no, it's fine. We'll have you home in no time."   
Kim looked at him for a moment then smirked, "Alright. Thank you little brother."   
Rick laughed and was about to say that he hadn't been called 'little brother' since Roy died, but there had been so much death in the past few days that he was glad he bit his tongue in time to prevent himself from sticking his foot in his mouth.   
Kim said she'd start to pack and change and Rick decided to go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee and then wait for her in the waiting room.   


* * * * * * * 

Vanessa stood outside near the heavily guarded radar grids and couldn't stop her teeth from chattering. There was a cold artic blast coming down from the north and she had been standing outside for only 5 minutes but she thought she was about ready to freeze to death.   
She had been waiting for Vince Grant to arrive because she wanted to talk to him for a few minutes before they went into the hanger to take a look at the grids. Once inside, with the swarm of security personel around them, she wouldn't be able to ask him the questions she wanted to ask.   
"My goodness, what on earth are you doing outside in this weather?!" The voice was booming but not frightening.   
Vanessa turned around to see Vince Grant, Claudia's younger brother, approaching her.   
If Claudia was tall, then Vince was super tall. When he stood up straight, he was a reported 6 foot 7 inches tall and weighed around 240+ pounds. He was a 'gentle giant' as Claudia liked to often call him. When looking at them, you knew the two were related, even though they didn't resemble each other very much as far as their facial features went, but they had size, speed, and strength and were incredibly intelligent and cool under pressure, but once their anger was ignited, watch out!   
"Hey there Vince," said Vanessa as cheerfully as she could, despite feeling as if she were about to be overcome with frostbite any second.   
As soon as he was close enough, Vince stood at attention and saluted, "Lt. Commander Vince Grant reporting for duty ma'am!"   
Vanessa managed to return his salute even though it took her awhile to get her hand up near her brow since it was shaking from the cold.   
Vince looked at her with one eye and told her, "Didn't Santa Claus buy you gloves for Christmas?"   
Vanessa cracked a smile, only slightly for fear anything wider would be frozen in place for the next 8 hours, "Sammie stole my gloves!"   
Vince shook his head and asked her, "Is there a reason why you're standing out here in the cold or were you just trying to see if there's such a thing as a human popsicle?"   
"Yuh-yuh-yuh-yes, I wa-wa-wanted to ask you a few questions b-b-before we go inside," chattered Vanessa.   
"Alright then well make it fast because you're gonna get hypothermia any minute."   
It struck Vanessa that Vince seemed oblivious to the cold and she envied him at that moment, but continued, "Lisa told me what her theory is. I haven't had a chance to go through most of the documents yet, is there something that I should sp-sp-specifically look for when we g-g-go in there right now?"   
"As a matter of fact, there is, but hang on a second." Vince then walked around her to a trash can that was nearby and threw away some tissue papers he had in his pocket and then pretended to wave to someone out of sight. Vanessa could see that he was shifting his eyes in ever direction to not make it obvious that he was looking around to make sure no one was listening. He slowly made his way back to her and told her in a hushed voice, but not looking at her when he spoke, "Look for scratches around the keyhole on the main lock." He waited for Vanessa to give an indication that she had heard him, which she did by saying, "Got it." And then he told her, "Wave." And he and Vanessa pretended to wave to someone off in the distance and then he turned back to her and said, "Shall we Captain?"   
"Yes, let's get the hell out of this freezing cold before I turn into an icicle," retorted Vanessa, thankful that she would be out of the winter chill.   
  


* * * * * * *  
  


Miriya was halfway to her destination and was practicing her salutations as she was driving, rather recklessly. It appeared that she didn't drive very often, and Max had not been strict with making sure she obeyed the rules of the road.   
"If she can get there safely and in one piece, that's good enough," Max had once explained to Rick.  
Miriya was barreling down the highway, on the shoulder, to the great annoyance of many of the other motorists who were stuck in traffic. There were some shouts at her car, but she was in a military jeep so she didn't take any offense because she was on official military business and thought she had a right to drive on the side of the freeway so she could get to her destination in time.  
"Your Excellency, Lady Hialeah...Madam Councilman Hialeah..oh no that's wrong, Madam Councilwoman Hialeah...Your Honored Councilwoman...Lady Hialeah...Madam Hialeah..." Miriya wondered which greeting to use. She had not been trained very much in formalities since she was a grunt soldier under Azonia and Azonia didn't demand any formalities from her because Miriya was her ace pilot.  
When Miriya had visited Breetai at the Factory Satellite, she just copied whatever way Exedore addressed Breetai. Now she was on her own, no Exedore to mimic, and she needed to make sure she made a very good first impression on Lady Hialeah.  
Miriya sighed, pulled out the family picture again and looked at it for more strength and then put it away and floored the gas pedal, leaving a cloud of dust behind her.  
  


============   
Author's Notes: 

1. Thanks to everyone for the reviews! :) I'm pretty sure I'm not one of the Macross writers but boy would that be the perfect job or what?! :) I think my writing style has been brought about by the characters themselves. That is the thing I have always loved the most about the Macross saga, the characters are SO realistic, so human, that you can view it as something more than just a 'cartoon.' I really love the characters (well, not Minmei though ;) ) for their personability and uniqueness. Compared to some of the regular soap operas I've seen with human characters, the Macross characters sometimes are still more human and believeable! Ahhh, gotta love those characters! And I've always had some ideas for how I wanted Rick and Lisa's romance to develop. There wasn't enough Rick-Lisa scenes in The Zendtraedi Rebellions novel for me, and of course, being the huge Rick & Lisa fan that I am, I can never get enough of them anyways. :) I could write forever about those two, but I also wanted to concentrate on the supporting characters too. 

2. I will definitely plan to put out any S.O.S signals and call for suggestions when I get stuck, I somewhat already forsee a future SOS for ideas for Max's character, but I will soon sit down and write something for Max and we'll see if I get stuck or not :) 

3. I've started to include dates, I think it will make it easier to keep track of time. Chapter 1's date should be, January 18th, 2015. Chapter 2's date is January 19th, 2015. And the Chapter 2 part 2 is January 20th (early morning), 2015. I chose the beginning date of January 18 because it seems to be about the time that episode 36 would take place. According to the McKinney novels, Rick had been on vacation for a few weeks after Minmei arrived, so though I am not familiar with how military vacation taking works, as far as a general rule, the average vacation is sometimes 3 weeks. :) 

4. I encourage people to write fanfics! Even if you've never tried it before, I think once you've written something you will see that it's really fun and rewarding! :) (I'm making a special request for Rick-Lisa Sentinels era fanfics, I can't remember seeing very many of those out there). 

5. I keep forgetting to mention that you might see a more Rick-oriented slant to some of the Rick and Lisa scenes. This is done because we've always been able to know what Lisa's emotions were, the novels and the episode narrations even, gave us plenty of that. This is sort of a little bit of payback for Rick ;) Now he's going to be the one head over heals in love, and I think it would be interesting to see him go through some of the lovesick moments that Lisa had to go through, although Rick's will be in a good way type of lovesick ;) , not the angsty, forlorn lovesick that Lisa had to go through ( poor girl!) . 

  
  



	6. Chapter 3, part 2

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 3, part 2**

  


  


January 20th, 2015 

  
Rick and Kim got home without any difficulties and Rick was about to leave the house when he heard Kim holler at him from the top of the stairs, "Hey Rick! I think this box belongs to Lisa."   
Rick bounded up the stairs to see what box she was talking about. When he got to the top of the stairs he saw Kim in the hallway and a box on the floor. "The stuff on top was mine, but the rest of this is Lisa's I think," she said pointing down at the somewhat large cardboard box.   
Rick looked at it and then picked it up and took it to their room, noticing that there seemed to be a couple of photoalbums in the box. He set the box down gently, making sure he didn't accidently break anything, since he wasn't aware of what other things might be in the box.   
He turned and started to walk back towards the door when he heard a small 'clank' type of sound, like something metallic. He went back to the box to see what it could be and, after some digging around a bit, he found a star, bronze in color, with a scarlet ribbon attached to it. Rick picked it up and inspected it to make sure it wasn't damaged and he saw that there was an inscription on the back, "HEROIC ACHIEVEMENT : Elizabeth Hayes, May 2007."   
Rick saw some award cases and opened a few up to see if he could find the case that this medal should be housed in. He went at least half a dozen cases, with another half dozen more to go, when he opened the 7th case and found that it was empty. He carefully put the medal back in its spot and then tried to organize the cases neatly, since they looked rather tossed about.   
As he was moving stuff around, Rick saw several stacks of letters. One stack of letters looked as if none of the letters had been opened. Rick, not wanting to be nosey, but already very very curious, took a look at the address. The stack of unopened letters was addressed as coming from Lisa's father's office. Rick fanned through them and there were at least two dozen, with postmarks varying from 2006 up to a month before Lisa had left for her Alaska Base post. Rick had not heard much about Lisa's father and wondered why all these letters were unopened.   
There were three other stacks in the box and Rick was wondering if these might also be from Lisa's father. He picked up on stack and looked at the return address: "Riber, Karl. Lt. JG. Mars Base Sara." Rick knew that name, he had heard it several times and seen a few photos of the man, Lisa's dead fiancee. He flipped through the stack and then picked up another stack, which was also full of letters from Karl, and then the last and largest stack, all addressed from Karl.   
When he and Claudia had been to their old quarters a couple of days ago, to grab what belongings they could and wanted to take with them to their new home, they also stopped by Lisa's place since she couldn't break away from her duties. Claudia had run into Lisa's small house and filled up a large box with things she thought Lisa should and would want to save. It was the 'should' that made Rick now think that Lisa herself had not thought to save these items, because when they asked her what she wanted them to make sure to bring back with them for her, Lisa said to only bring back a photo album of family pictures.   
Rick was trying to sort out his feelings as he looked at the letters from Karl Riber when Kim came into the room without knocking, "Hey Rick, before you go...what's all that?" she asked looking at the stack of letters in Rick's hand. Then she came closer so she could peek at the writing and when she saw the name, she was rendered speechless. She didn't know what to say and watched for some type of reaction from Rick.   
Rick said quietly and absently, "Look at all these letters he sent her...what does that say to you Kim?"   
Kim needed some time to think of her answer, not wanting to give an answer that might get Lisa in trouble, though she couldn't tell if Rick was upset or not. "What does that tell me? Well...if a man spent all that time to write me all those letters, I would say that I knew he loved me."   
Rick remained quiet, then finally put the stack back into the box and moved the box over to a corner of the room. He faced Kim with an unreadable look, then asked her, "Can you tell me about him? When I get home later?"   
Kim gave him a surprised look, "Well...I don't really know that much about him..."   
"But you do know a little bit about him don't you?"   
"Well, yeah, a little bit."   
Kim waited for Rick to speak but instead he checked his watch and told her he had better get back to the airfield before Claudia got mad at him. As he was about to leave the room, Kim, called for him to wait.   
"Rick, you're not mad at Lisa are you?"   
Rick gave her a suprised look, "No, I'm not mad. She doesn't even know that this box is here."   
"Ah...I see...well...Rick, what are you thinking? I see this, this look on your face, but I don't know how to describe it..."   
Rick looked at her and gave her a weak smile, "Well, I don't really know what I'm thinking now, but I know what I'm feeling."   
Rick saw that Kim was waiting for him to continue, so he said, "I...seeing all these letters and remembering how she used to talk about him and how happy they looked together...Right now...I feel very ashamed of myself. From the little bits that's she's told me, I can tell he treated her like gold. Then I think about myself, and these past 4 years I've known her and how I've treated her...I treated her like dirt..." His voice cracking on the last phrase and his eyes welling up with tears.   
Kim stared at him, she had never seen him this emotional before and tried to comfort him by putting a comforting hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off saying, "I better get going, Claudia probably is wondering if I'm going to show up today."   
Kim started after him, "But Rick, wait awhile, until you've calmed down."   
Rick shook his head, "I'll be alright. If Claudia calls, please tell her I'm on my way, thanks," and then he hurried down the stairs and a few moments later Kim heard the front door close.   
Kim turned around and stared at the box, wishing she actually had been her usual nosey self and taken a closer look at Lisa's box, maybe then she might've decided to hold onto the box until she could give it to Lisa herself. But then again, as painful as it was, maybe this was a good eye-opening experience for Rick.   


* * * * * * * 

"Captain Leeds, ma'am. Here is the updated case file for this morning. Ma'am I think you will find this morning's report rather interesting," said a short, but stocky Intel officer, of about thirty years of age.   
"Thank you Lieutenant," replied Vanessa as she tried to not make it look obvious that she was watching the man walk away.   
"Ahem," was Vince's way reminding her to get back to business.   
She blushed and whispered to Vince, "Sorry, I'm not use to being a Captain yet. I'm sure neither is Sammie. It will take us awhile to get rid of our old habits, or at least stifle them when we're on duty."   
Vince Grant, standing there looking rather imposing, arms folded across his chest, laughed and shook his head in disbelief at Vanessa's comment, "How on earth did my sister put up with the three of you crazy women?!"   
Before Vanessa could retort, a female Intel officer came over and told her, "Captain Leeds, we are ready to begin the briefing whenever you are ma'am."   


The briefing took about twenty minutes and when the last presenter was finished speaking, he asked, "Captain Leeds, is there anything you would like to add ma'am?"   
Vanessa saw that everyone was looking at her. This time she was the one giving the orders instead of taking them. She was not used to this and it made her nervous. She hoped she didn't look scared, or dumb, or worse, incompetant. She called on her inner strength and said calmly, "No Commander, I have nothing to add. Thank you for the excellent detailed report." She then stood up, somewhat hesitatingly, and said, "And...I want to thank you all for the hard work you're doing on this case. We are all aware of how important this investigation is. We owe it not just to ourselves, but to the citizens of Macross, and to heros like Admiral Gloval, to find out what happened."   
Everyone there stood up and gave her a, "Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am!" in unison.   
As the people scattered about the hanger to get back to work, Vanessa went to look at the grid blueprints that were hung up on a wall with Vince Grant by her side.   
"You sounded very much like a Captain back there, Vanessa."   
"Is that good or bad?" she asked worriedly.   
Vince leaned over so she could hear him clearly, "Vanessa, that's a good thing."   
Vanessa smiled and turned her attention to the vast board of blueprints in front of her. She studied a section of the blueprint that detailed the portion of the main grid that held the main power control unit. She had had some training on the unit but nothing extensive because she would have no hands on with the physical unit itself, still, she had read some of the documentation and made it a point to at least be familiar with the basic manual controls. As a radar operator she prided herself on learning and refining her craft as best as possible. She had seen Lisa, renowned for knowing more about the SDF-1 than anyone else, except for Dr. Lang and Dr. Zand. Vanessa wanted to be that knowledgeable as far as radar went, and she nearly could match Lisa's knowledge of the radar system now because she had poured herself into learning the systems inside out over the past two years. Although she never let anyone onto it, not even Sammie and Kim.   
Vanessa had a type of split personality when it came to who she thought she could be in the military chain of command. She enjoyed her work immensely but was often frustrated by having her hands tied by superiors like Maistroff and Carruthers. She thought that if she, Claudia, and Lisa were in charge, that things would run better and more would get done. Now she had her wish, but the thought of new and larger responsibilities scared her. She didn't want to fail herself nor her friends and the countless other's who looked to her for leadership.   
She was at least glad that she had been put in charge of something that she could do well and had vast knowledge about, but she wondered what kind of other missions were awaiting her around the bend. She knew that this self-doubt wasn't going to get her anywhere, in fact, it would handicap her. She she took a deep breath and resolved to go about the day confidently but no smugly. She knew that when Lisa came back from her mission, Vanessa was going to sit down with Lisa for a long talk about handling the stresses of being a Captain.   
  


* * * * * * *

Miriya arrived at Lady Hialeah's office with half an hour to spare. She looked for a spot to park her car and saw a row of head in parking (vertical) spots but got confused and thought it was for parallel parking so the car ended up taking up two spots and then some. She got out of the car, saw that she was pretty much within the lines, and smiled proudly.   
The building that housed Hialeah's office was very large, as was to be expected, since Hialeah wasn't micronized. After some searching, Miriya found the entrance for micronians and knocked on the door, since she didn't see any doorbell in sight. She waited for 30 seconds and knocked again. She waited another 30 seconds and was about to knock one more time when she heard the door creak open.   
She waited for someone to appear in the doorway but didn't see anyone so she cautiously stepped through the doorway.   
"What business do you have hear Micronian?" The voice was a female's but startled Miriya nonetheless.   
Miriya looked around for the source of the voice because it seemed like it came from everywhere, then she saw a woman, at least 45 feet high, sitting in a chair, staring at her, waiting for an answer.   
"I say again Micronian, what business do you have here?"   
Miriya pulled out her ID and held it up and shouted, "I am Captain Miriya Parino Sterling, sent here by Captain Grant. I wish to speak to Lady Hialeah."   
The woman's eyes went a bit wide with surprise but she said in a neutral tone, "Miriya Parino, the great Quadrano ace?"   
Miriya nodded her head as she watched the full-sized Zendtraedi pick up a mirror and start fixing her hair. After a few seconds, the Zendtraedi looked at Miriya and told her, "Put your hand on that sensor pad there, we must validate your identity." Miriya did as she was told and after a couple seconds her identity was displayed up on a screen for the Zendtraedi to look at. The woman looked at Miriya and raised an eyebrow, then told her, "I am Uradana, aide to the great Lady Hialeah. I will tell her you wish to speak to her, wait here."   
Miriya did as she was told, hoping that this would be much easier than she thought. After 5 minutes Uradana came back and sat down, picking up her mirror again, this time fiddling with her eyebrows. Miriya waited and Uradana then looked at her as if she had forgotten she was there. Uradana sighed in annoyance and said plainly, "Lady Hialeah will not see you. She does not hold an audience with any Zentraedi warrior that has been micronized. She says if you wish to speak to her, you will have to be full-sized. Especially you, a reknowned warrior, should not meet the great Lady Hialeah as a puny Micronian."   
Miriya tried to protest, "But this is important business!"   
Uradana raised an eyebrow at her and said louder, "A micronized Quadrano ace does NOT hold an audience with someone as distinguished as Lady Hialeah. If you wish to speak to her, you must be full-size, like all true Zentraedi warriors. Now good day to you." With that Uradana picked up a metallic object and started filing her nails.   
Miriya was trying to think of something to say that might get Uradana to go back and try and talk Lady Hialeah into seeing her but she knew that it was no use, so she made her way out of the office, got back into her car, and headed back to tell Claudia the bad news.   


* * * * * * * 

It was noon time and Rick was taking a much needed break in the mess hall. Max had finished paying for his food and turn around to let his eyes scan the scene for an empty table when he saw Rick sitting alone at a table in the corner.   
As he made his way towards Rick, he noticed Rick was just sitting there, poking at his food with his fork, seemingly downcast.   
"Why does this scene seem like deja vu to me?" wondered Max.   
Max set his tray down and looked at Rick, waiting for Rick to say the first word.   
"Hey Max," said Rick quietly.   
Max wanted to sound cheerful and bring Rick out of his down mood so he said, "Hey guess what? Miriya's been given a bit of a diplomatic mission! She was really nervous about it this morning but I think she'll do well. This is a bit of a change for her, being out of the cockpit and all but I think we all need a little bit of a mix of duties, don't you think?"   
Rick was surprised since he hadn't heard anything about Miriya's new assignment yet. "Hey that is pretty interesting, what's she going to be doin'?"   
"Well," continued Max proudly, "She's gonna be Claudia's deputy and try and handle the relocation negotiations with Lady Hialeah."   
"Lady Hialeah?" asked Rick with some surprise. "She's a tough one."   
"I know, but if anyone can bring her around, I'm sure Miriya can," beamed Max.   
Rick smiled slowly as he became aware of the proud smile Max had on his face.   
Seeing that Rick's mood had pepped up a bit, Max carefully asked, "So...how are you doing today?"   
Rick shrugged one shoulder, "I dunno, I could be better. Lisa's going to be gone for a few days, she got sent away on some mission in Central America. I'd feel a lot better if I could've gone with her."   
"That's understandable," said Max agreeingly.   
Rick sighed and remained silent. Max knew his friend well and was used to Rick's moodiness and moping about.   
"I'm sure she'll be fine Rick," said Max confidently.   
"Yea, I know she will..it's not just that..."   
"What is it Rick?" asked Max with his usual infinite patience.   
"It's...I just...I just can't stop thinking about all that she had to go through with me...all those times we'd fight, all those times I'd go over to her place so I could whine about Minmei to her when the whole time she loved me. How could she endure all that?" Rick looked down at the table, lost in thought.   
"I don't know Rick, that's something you'll have to ask her yourself."   
"You know, I remember the time when we went to the Factory Satellite and we had drinks at your's and Miriya's quarters. Lisa was playing with baby Dana, and I couldn't help but watch them. It was like a side to Lisa I'd not seen before. I don't think I can recall seeing her ever smile so much like she did on that day. And she and the baby looked so natural, they didn't look awkward or afraid of each other...then we went back to her quarters and she wanted to talk to me, and I was trying to find a way to get out of it and the first thing I mentioned when I opened my big mouth was Minmei..."   
Max recognized Rick's guilty state of mind because he had seen it many times before when Rick would talk to him about what he shoudl've said or hadn't said or wished he'd said differently to Minmei. Max wondered if his friend was eternally doomed to have bouts of self-doubt and regret. He knew this would be bad for the new relationship that Rick and Lisa would be starting.   
"Listen Rick, what's done is done. Put all those things behind you now and concentrate on your future with Lisa, and don't keep fixating on how guilty you feel, because then Lisa will think that you are with her only because you feel guilty for what happened in the past."   
This brought Rick around, "You think so?"   
Max nodded his head and pushed his glasses back up, "Yeah. It's ok to talk about the wrongs of the past and right them by apologizing for them. But don't dwell on them, discuss it, apologize, learn from it, and move on. It's not going to do you two any good by replaying your past mistakes over and over. Take me and Miriya for instance. Miriya was quite upset that she had been so bent on beating me in the air, but I told her that it didn't bother me at all and I didn't hold it against her, so why should she be upset over it."   
Rick interrupted him, "Yeah but the thing is, I did a lot of things that upset Lisa and things that probably hurt her. It's not like Miriya wanted to hurt you on purpose because of you, she didn't even know who you were, all she was seeing was a pilot in a blue VT. So that's a bit of a different situation."   
Max shrugged and said, "OK, so maybe it's not the exact same scenario, but the principle is the same in general. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"   
Rick nodded, "Yeah I do...so what do I do now?"   
Max tapped the table as if he were waiting for Rick to ask him that question, "Here's what you do. You think about all the wonderful things you love about Lisa and you tell her about it. I always tell Miriya how I love it when she calls me 'Maximillian' and she smiles the biggest smile you can imagine. Let your mind become preoccupied with the things you love about Lisa, not about the regrets or the hurts you've caused her. Trust me, both of you will benefit from it."   
Rick smiled and felt his depressed mood dissipate, "Thanks Max, you're the best friend a guy could ever have."   
Max chuckled and replied, "I always try my best, boss."   


* * * * * * * 

Claudia tried not to betray her disappointment as she asked Miriya, "So that's all they said, that they weren't going to talk to you unless you were your full height?"   
"That's right...I'm sorry, I have failed at my task."   
Claudia looked at Miriya who seemed quiet dejected, then she looked at the framed picture of Roy on her desk and thought for a moment, then said to Miriya with a short laugh, "You know, this reminds me of the time when I refused to go out with Roy one time because he wouldn't change out of his dirty clothes."   
Claudia saw that Miriya was waiting for her to continue and so she started the story.... 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Hey there cutiepie, let's go out to eat, I'm starving," said a jovial Roy.   
Claudia was still at her station when he had dropped by, in a grease stained jumpsuit. Apparently he had just finished helping the mechanics tune up his fighter. He had grease on his clothes, grease on his face, and even some grease stains in his hair.   
"Roy?! What are you doing here, especially like THAT?! I'm still on duty, come on Roy, please wait for me outside before I get into trouble."   
Roy laughed loudly, "What's the matter?! The old windbag is out on the airstrip trying to impress pilots with how much he knows about our fighters, but I tell you that jackass doesn't know crap."   
Claudia looked around her making sure there weren't any snitches around, "Roy! Keep your voice down!"   
Roy, ever persistant, continued, "Okay so, come on let's go eat."   
Claudia looked at her watch, then up at Roy who winked at her, and told him, "Alright, I'll be off duty in half an hour, I'll meet you at The Grill in an hour."   
Roy narrowed his eyes and tried to impersonate an old movie star of the past, "Yes, m'lady, I shall see you there," and sauntered out of the room. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Well, we did meet at The Grill and had a nice lunch," finished Claudia.   
"Did he change his clothes?" inquired Miriya.   
Claudia smiled nostalgically, "No he didn't change his clothes, he wore those same greasy clothes that he first showed up in."   
Miriya smiled, managing to grasp the humor of the story. "Roy sounds like a very interesting person. Will you please tell me more about him sometime, I mean...if it doesn't upset you much."   
Claudia, misty-eyed, gave Miriya a wide grin and said, "You bet."   
Claudia took some time to compose herself and then sighed, "Well...now we're going to have to figure out a way to garner an audience with the high and mightly holiness Hialeah."   
Miriya looked at Claudia pensively, "I...have an idea..."   
"Alright honey, let's hear it."   
"I think it's very important we talk to Lady Hialeah, and I think the only way we can talk to her, is if I'm macronized to my full size."   
Claudia flew out of the chair, "You will do no such thing Miriya, it is too dangerous. We will find another way to speak to her. I cannot ask you to take the risk."   
Miriya stood up to face her, "Captain, I think it is the only way, and I think it is a necessary risk I must take."   
Claudia shook her head adamently, "Out of the question Miriya."   
"Claudia I must!"   
"Miriya, don't argue with me dammit!"   
Miriya was told to stay away from Claudia when she was angry and as brave as she was, Miriya couldn't help but feel slightly afraid of Claudia's reknowned temper. She looked at Claudia and calmly said, "Please reconsider, we both know how important it is to have Lady Hialeah on our side. I am going to find Max and see if he needs any help today, I'll see you at home later on." She then turned around and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.   
Claudia sat down, exhaled loudly, and then picked up the picture of Roy, "Roy, dear, help me get through this..."   


* * * * * * * 

  


"Captain Porter, I am Lieutenant Antell, I was told to report to you ma'am."   
Sammie looked at the woman who addressed her, she was a bit on the short side, pale, dark-haired, and had a very bored look on her face. This was the new transfer that was suppose to be Sammie's aide. Sammie looked at her for a moment, hoping she didn't betray her dismay, then saluted the woman and tried to strike up some conversation, "So...is there anything you have any questions about? I'd be happy to help you get orientated and settled."   
"No thank you ma'am. I think I am more than prepared to handle my duties without any hiccups," said Antell, flatly.   
Sammie wanted to roll her eyes. Even Lisa wasn't this bad when they first worked together, at least Lisa tried to be friendly when the time allowed for it. Sammie had a bad feeling that working with Antell was going to be very boring and frustrating. "Very well then, Lieutenant. Please take your seat."   
Antell sat down and swiveled her chair a few times and then announced, "This chair isn't very comfortable. I will have to correct this problem soon. And this console, it isn't designed very well is it? Why are these buttons on this side? They should go on the other side."   
Sammie stared at her blankly. The lieutenant hadn't been here for more than 10 minutes yet she had already given Sammie a headache with her unsolicited inspection of the station. Sammie couldn't wait to get home to tell everyone about her aide from hell.   


* * * * * * * 

Lisa was glad that the trip to Costa Rica was uneventful and she was greatly relieved to feel her feet on solid ground. The weather was nice and sunny, but not hot, and the air was dry. A row of soldiers saluted Lisa and she returned their salute and looked for the senior officer. Edwards stepped into view and headed towards her.   
"Good afternoon, Admiral. If you'll follow me, we can start the debriefing in my office," said Edwards in an informative tone.   
It was a short walk to his office and once there he offered Lisa a chair and then sat down behind my desk. After spending twenty minutes going over the details he thought that Lisa should know about, he waited for her to ask any questions she had, which she didn't have.   
"Very well then, after you've rested a bit we can take a quick tour of the area, then tommorrow we can do a full inspection," suggested Edwards.   
Lisa nodded her approval and silence enveloped them. Edwards cleared his throat and said awkwardly, "I'm sorry about your father, I hope you know how proud he was of you."   
Lisa was surprised. She had heard that Edwards was a cold man, who didn't show any kindness to anyone and mostly kept to himself. However she had heard her father praise him and say what a good soldier he was and that her father enjoyed working with Edwards, so she really didn't have any opinion of him one way or the other.   
Edwards continued, "We almost had a chance you know, if we had just been able to fire the first shot, we would've had a chance. Their rear flank had not fallen into formation yet."   
Lisa's eyes widened a bit, she was at Alaska Base for several weeks and hadn't seen Edwards once. "You were at Alaska Base? But...how come I never saw you?"   
"I was working on a project down in the core most of the time, unless you went down there, you woudln't find me anywhere else."   
Lisa remembered going to the core only twice and hadn't seen Edwards either time.   
"I was with your father before he died. He kept saying to me how he had hoped you had gotten out of the base. Half of his worry was for the Grand Cannon and the other half was for you."   
Lisa tried to process what Edwards had said, then she had a terrifying realization, "You were still there?! But...the radio was dead, I couldn't raise the Control Center again, I tried everything! How did...?"   
Edwards saw that she genuinely didn't know that he was there that fateful day. His old animosity and anger had been building back up again as he retold the story, but when he saw Lisa's face, he couldn't hold it against her for very long. "I tried to answer you, but I guess our transmitter wasn't working anymore."   
Lisa looked at the floor, she didn't know what to say.   
"Well now, shall I show you to your tent Admiral?" Edwards had stood up and was ready to lead her to her temporary quarters, saving himself and Lisa from anymore awkwardness.   


  
"As you can see Admiral, this seems to be the perfect location for the outpost. We have good camoflauge covering, we are near an abundant water source, all we need to do now is start building the main building and a few storage sheds and we're set." Edwards sounded like a used-car salesman but was correct about the ideal location.   
Lisa looked at the creek and followed it as far as her eye could see, "Where does this river go?"   
"Well, that we aren't sure of yet, we were planning to investigate that further tommorrow," said Edwards plainly.   
Lisa and Major Edwards spent about 10 more minutes wandering around the lush foliage and hiking over tiny hills and then Edwards suggested they return to camp because it was already getting dark.   
When they reached the camp, Lisa was about to head into her tent when Edwards called for her to wait and then asked her, "Would you care to join me for a nightcap Admiral?"   
Lisa was unsure how to answer, she had no real reason to think of Edwards as a dangerous or unpleasant man, but she also didn't feel very comfortable around him. She didn't want to insult him with a rebuff but she knew it wouldn't be wise to appear too friendly, so she tried to come up with an answer quickly, "Major, thank you for the offer, perhaps another time? I am quite tired I'm afraid."   
Edwards kept his pokerface look and then nodded and bowed slightly, "Very well Admiral, another time. Good night."   
Lisa was glad she managed to get out of that situation without much difficulty, now her attention turned to the thing that had been bugging her for quite some time. The question of where the stream, creek, river, whatever you called it, was nagging at her. She was worried that if someone followed it long enough, they would stumble upon the outpost. If it just opened up into a small lake, then that was fine, but what if it opened into some larger tributary? She was hoping that this question would be put to rest tommorrow.   
She was indeed very tired and fell fast asleep soon after she laid down.   
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Claudia was exhausted when she got home a little bit after 10pm. She worried a bit at what Miriya might do when she came home. Claudia went into the kitchen to make some hot tea and she found Max at the table reading the newspaper.   
"Hey there Claudia, let me make you something to drink."   
"Thanks Max, you're a lifesaver as well as a mindreader," she said tiredly as she sat down. Judging by Max's demeanor, Miriya hadn't mentioned anything about macronizing, because if she had, surely Max would've already mentioned it.   
Max set Claudia's cup in front of her and sat down, "Miriya said that she couldn't get a meeting with Hialeah, but that she will try again soon."   
Claudia nodded and said nothing.   
Max continued, "She's really determined to get some good results out of these negotiations with Hialeah. I've never seen her so wrapped up in an assignment."   
Claudia made sure that she worded her response carefully, "Well, Max, she is a very good and efficient officer, it doesn't surprise me really. That's why I chose her for this duty. But you make sure she knows that even if things don't go as she wants them to, it is ok. We can think of some other solutions. Hialeah is the key to our best solution, but if we can't get her to work with us, then we'll just have to work around her some how. Please make sure Miriya is aware of this. I've already told her myself, but it's good that she hears it from you too."   
Max smiled at her, "Sure thing." 

* * * * * * *

Vanessa and Sammie were standing at the door of their house, bickering over who should open the door when the door opened up and they saw Kim standing there in front of them. Vanessa and Sammie screamed in surprise and they all rushed inside in a huddle. "I could hear you two coming from a mile away! You make so much noise!" laughed Kim.   
The three friends were in a group hug as Sammie exclaimed, "You didn't tell us you were coming home today, this is such a great surprise!"   
Kim smirked, "Well...I just turned on the old charm for the doctor and talked him into releasing me a day early."   
Vanessa gave her a bit of a disapproving look and asked her, "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"   
Kim rolled her eyes, "Yes mother, I'll be fine. I need to go see the doctor twice a week for awhile, so it's not like I'm not going to be free yet."   
Vanessa breathed a little sigh of relief then she and Sammie worked out who was going to use which of the two bathrooms and the women headed upstairs to gather a change of clothes and then go to their respective bathrooms for a much needed hot shower.   
After twenty minutes Sammie came back to the living room, stopped in the middle of the room and looked around her, "Hey...who fixed the heat?!!"   
Kim through a couch pillow at her, "You retard, this place was an icebox! How could you stand it?? There's no way I'm going to live in a refrigerator for the rest of the winter!"   
Sammie pouted but said nothing and sat down on the couch next to Kim, "Where's Rick?"   
"He's upstairs taking a nap. Hey Sammie, by the way, he's depressed about Lisa being away, so don't stick your foot in your mouth, just let him do the talking."   
Sammie wore an insulted look, "Stick my foot in my mouth?! Since when do I do that?"   
Kim was about to snip back at Sammie when Vanessa came downstairs, towel drying her hair. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she looked back up the stairs and then back at Kim and Sammie and announced that Rick was awake. Kim glared at Sammie until Sammie finally answered, "Alright alright I won't say anything, stop staring at me!"   
Rick came down the stairs and saw the three women and smiled, "The gang's all back together again huh?"   
Kim answered loudly and proudly, "That's right! We're back to full strength now, a triple knockout punch!"   
Everyone laughed for a few seconds then Rick turned to Sammie, "How did Lisa's flight go Sammie?"   
"Everything went perfectly Rick, not one problem whatsoever."   
Rick breathed a sigh of relief and then announced that he was going to fix some drinks for everyone. He returned in about five minutes and everyone claimed there cup and quietly drank their drinks.   
Since no one had said anything for a couple of minutes, Rick decided to ask one of the many questions he sought an answer for, "So what did you girls do for Christmas? What did Lisa do for Christmas?"   
The girls froze and made sure they didn't make eye contact with each other and waited to see if someone would speak up. Kim took the initiative and spoke, "We had a very nice Christmas dinner with Rico, Konda and Bron, then we walked around downtown to see all the Christmas lights and displays."   
Rick nodded, "That sounds very nice. They had lovely displays this year."   
Silence befell them again and the girls were praying that Rick wouldn't reask the question that he didn't get an answer too, but he did, "What did Lisa do for Christmas? Do you know if she went anywhere?"   
Vanessa spoke up this time, "Uh...no, no, we have no idea what she for her holidays."   
Sammie piped up, "Hey, I almost forgot to tell you guys about my new aide!"   
Vanessa and Kim sat frozen, waiting to see if Rick had caught onto the obviousness of Sammie's trying to change the subject so quickly. Everyone waited for a few seconds, then Sammie decided to tell her story.   
"...and she's just so....arrghhhhh! She makes me want to scream! Everything is wrong and should be done differently, and if you get the most insignificant detail wrong, she doesn't let it go, she has to make sure she corrects your error. I know people do that all the time, but the thing that makes her so annoying is that the subjects being discussed are not important subjects. They are leisure and entertainment type of things, why be so hung up on the details over something that isn't suppose to be so complex?"   
Kim sneered at the thought of having to put up with Lieutenant Antell, "Why the hell did you get an aide like that for?"   
"Maistroff assigned her to me, I had no choice."   
Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Oh well that explains everything. You know Maistroff is out to get us and make us look bad...and it's all your fault Kim!"   
"My fault?! Oh come on, you guys can't stand Maistroff either, just because you two are too cowardly to stand up to him."   
Sammie protested, "I don't want to get in trouble and it's not worth fighting with him if it means getting into trouble."   
"Well Sammie, you just make sure you keep an eye on her," said Vanessa firmly.   
"Oh don't worry I plan too. I'm not gonna let her take my job."   
Rick had finished his tea and announced he was going to sleep and wished everyone a good night. He was halfway up the stairs when Kim remembered that he had wanted to talk to her, so she ran up the stairs and asked him, "Hey Rick, I know you wanted to talk to me tonight, did you want to still talk?"   
Rick shook his head, "Nah, it's ok. Another time is fine, you have some catching up to do with Vanessa and Sammie."   
"No Rick, it's alright, if you need to talk to me, don't worry about it."   
"Nah Kim, it's alright, thanks."   
"Ok Rick, goodnight."   
"Good-night Kim."   
Kim went back downstairs and Rick went to his room. Once there he let himself fall back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to know what Lisa had done for Christmas, besides help mop up after Khyron's attack. He thought the Trio was hiding something but he didn't want to press them on it. Rick remembered Lisa telling him that she had stopped by on Christmas Eve to wish him a Merry Christmas. He wondered what would've happened if Minmei hadn't shown up that night... 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Rick heard his doorbell ring and wondered who it could be. He didn't think it would be Lisa, since she seemed to still be mad at him. He opened the door and was surprised to find Lisa standing there. A chilly breeze blew into the house and he quickly asked Lisa to come in. Once inside the living room, she took off her coat and brushed some snow out of long hair. They looked at each other shyly and Rick was the first to speak, "I...uh...I was just thinking about you..." Lisa smiled at him then held out a present. Rick took the present and opened it and saw that it was a very comfortable looking knit sweater. Rick was genuinely grateful for the gift and told her he'd put it on that second. After he put on the sweater he saw the approving look on Lisa's face, then he realized he had not gotten her a gift.   
"Lisa...I...I'm sorry, I hadn't gotten you anything yet..."   
"Don't worry about it Rick. My gift is being able to spend this quiet time here with you."   
That was not the first time she had told him something along that line, but he still felt guilty for not getting her a gift. He thought of ways to make this a festive and pleasant evening for her.   
"I tell you what, you sit down here and relax, I'll stoke the fire and get us some wine or champagne and I had already put something on the stove for a little Christmas Eve dinner and there's enough for two people. How does that sound to you Lisa?"   
Lisa smiled at him, "That sounds great Rick."   
After twenty minutes, Rick had dinner ready and he dragged the small dining table out of the kitchen and placed it in front of the fireplace, pulled out the chair for Lisa, then seated himself, and they ate their dinner quietly.   
After they finished eating Rick brought out a bottle of wine and filled two glasses. They toasted the holiday and their friends and a hope that the upcoming year would be peaceful. Rick was then struck with another idea, "Would you care to dance Lisa?"   
Lisa gave him a surprised look and then stood up and waited for him to move the table out of the way and turn on some music. Rick found a station playing "White Christmas" and explained to Lisa that he hadn't really ever danced before and apologized beforehand if he stepped on her feet.   
They slipped into each others arms and danced slowly, unbothered by the coldness outside, unbothered by the blaring of air raid sirens, unbothered by Minmei. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rick smiled, pleased with his daydream, and drifted off to sleep.   
  


===========   
Author's Notes: 

1. Thanks for the comments and reviews, please keep them coming so I know which direction to head with the story :) 

2. I just read in Wildstorm's Robotech issue #0 comic that they plan to make a series with Karl Riber as the main character, it supposedly follows some of his adventures at Mars Base Sara. Yippee!! I always wondered about that guy, and he seemd like a very nice character, even though we only saw him in one episode, it would be great if there was more stories about him. 

3. Thanks to Alpha Newtype for the Zentraedi name suggestion. For "uradana" I just browsed through an online Japanese dictionary until I found something Zentraedi sounding. Oddly enough, "uradana" translates into "tenament slums", definitely the opposite of Uradana's character in the story here. :) 

4. A note about Edwards: We know that Edwards and Roy were enemies, and in the Sentinels novels we saw that Edwards was always picking on Rick, and in the last book he says he blames Rick and Lisa for what happened to him at Alaska Base. But to me it seems pretty lame to blame Lisa, she was in the same situation as Edwards was, and it wasn't her fault that Rick managed to lock onto her signal and find her. I think Edwards hates Rick more than Lisa because Rick was Roy's "little brother" and also the remote possibility of some jealousy that Rick wound up with Lisa. Yes yes, I am being blatantly Lisa-centric. Mwahahahahaha! But think about it, Edwards is an opportunist, and all indications are that he did get along with Lisa's father. Perhaps Edwards thought he deserved to be in a prestigious military family like the Hayes' family, and it wouldn't surprise me if maybe even Admiral Hayes had hinted to Edwards that he'd approve of Edwards dating Lisa. You know how old-fashioned fathers can be, especially overprotective ones. 


	7. Chapter 4, part 1

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 4**

  
  
  


January 21st, 2015   


It was 7am in Costa Rica and Lisa had just finished her breakfast and was nearly ready for her trek down river, or up river, whichever way they travelled depended on Edwards. Lisa finished packing up a small backpack which contained a few essentials, just as a precaution incase they accidently got lost. Once she felt she had all she needed, she collected her backpack and headed outside her tent to see Edwards standing outside his tent, ready and waiting to go.   
Edwards walked over to her when he saw that she was ready, they saluted, and Edwards then led Lisa to the riverbank. There was a canoe tied to a tree and a backpack inside the canoe.   
"I think things will go faster if we explored the river by canoe, don't you think Admiral?"   
Lisa looked downstream and then upstream and saw many jagged edges of the bank. She reasoned exploring by water actually would be the best way because they wouldn't have to deal with getting entangled in the brush or having to ward off any large reptiles or insects, which Lisa had seen many of already. The river was about 25 feet wide, so even if they had to abandon the canoe for some reason, the swim to either edge of the river would be very minimal. Lisa gave Edwards her answer by placing her backpack in the canoe, then stepping into it and picking up an oar and saying, "Shall we Major?"   
Edwards tried to hide a look of amusement and suprise, he was sure that he would have to do some negotiating and compromising to get her to agree to the canoe trip. Then he remembered several of her 'bravery under fire in the field' commendations her father had told him about and realized that Lisa would not chicken out of anything. Edwards thought about it and came to the conclusion that it was an admirable quality, if a little bit dangerous. He hoped that whatever they came upon she wouldn't want to run off and explore everything, especially anything dangerous. Edwards was a brave man, if it served his purpose, but if it didn't, he saw no need to put himself in danger unnecessarily.   


It was now 8am and the last hour had been uneventful. They saw plenty of the same environment on the bank; a very small clearing of about 10 feet, then the rest was jungle. Edwards suggested they stop and take a stretch break so they tied up the canoe at a spot that Edwards pointed out as being a good place to stop. They looked around for several seconds then Edwards turned to Lisa and said, "If you'll excuse me Admiral, nature calls."   
Edwards walked back towards the tree as Lisa walked in the opposite direction. Once at the tree Edwards made sure he was in a spot where Lisa couldn't see him, he looked around the tree again and saw that she had her back turned to him and was examining some of the indigenous plants. He quickly started digging in the dirt with his bare hands until he saw a small canvas pouch. He shook the bag but didn't open it and then stuffed it in his pants pocket. He covered the hole back up quickly, and dusted his hands off quietly, then after checking his pocket once again to make sure the bag was secured, he stood up straight and headed towards Lisa's direction.   
They were about to resume paddeling when they heard what sounded like explosions in the direction of the camp. Edwards tried to raise some of his aides on the radio but no one was answering his transmissions. Lisa looked around them, listening carefully, and heard shouting voices that were speaking in Zentraedi. Her eyes widened as she heard the low rumble of approaching Zentraedi soldiers and noticed that the canoe was now being lifted and dropped by large waves that made her believe that the Zentraedi were coming down the river. She grabbed her backpack and told Edwards to do the same and jumped out of the canoe.   
They were about to take off into the jungle when Lisa shouted, "We must hide the canoe!"   
Edwards didn't say anything but just ran to the canoe and helped Lisa lift it out of the water. They carried it over to a place that had thick foliage and then quickly broke off some nearby branches and pulled some tall grass and threw it on the canoe to camoflauge it.   
Lisa looked around, trying to figure out which way to go when Edwards said commandingly, "We'll try and head back to the camp through the interior, once we get back there we can try and radio back to base for some reinforcements."   
Lisa, unfamiliar with the area, put her trust in Edwards and hoped he knew his way around. They were about to take their first step when they heard the sound of Zentraedi battlepods closing in. Edwards stopped and listened for a moment, then grabbed Lisa by the hand, "This way!"   
They had been running for several minutes when suddenly they saw a strange mound of dirt, oddly shaped. They stood frozen still, fearing it might be a Zentraedi pod. There was no noise coming from it, a good sign at least. Lisa's curiosity started to get the better of her and so she approached it cautiously. "Admiral, let's go, let's not waste time on this, we have to get back to the camp," argued Edwards.   
Lisa hadn't heard a word he said and was now standing right in front of the mound, she reached out her hand to touch it and was surprised that the dirt fell away easily. Edwards, seeing that it wasn't a battlepod, yet, and not wanting to appear a coward, stepped forward and helped Lisa wipe away some of the dirt.   
Underneath the layers of dirt seemed to be something of a stony texture. Lisa pushed against it and then immediately jumped back when the stone started to move. Edwards and Lisa had their pistols drawn, incase anything came out of the now exposed opening. Nothing came out or flew out so Lisa peerd through the opening, "It looks like some type of small door, but I can't see where it leads to, it's too dark." She was about ask for Edwards' flashlight when they heard the sound of a group of Zentraedi battlepods overhead then heard the running of some foot soldiers that were closing in on their position quickly.   
Edwards scanned the area quickly then made his way through the small door, "Come on, in here, we have no choice, we'll see if this will hide us until they leave."   
Edwards crouched in the entrance and then walked further in as Lisa followed behind him. They heard the laser cannons of the pods outside and realized that they had escaped just in the nick of time. Suddenly they heard a shot hit the door and then rocks and debris falling. Lisa ran back to the door and was terrified to see that their exit had now been completely blocked by heavy stones. Edwards supressed his worried look and announced, "Don't worry, I'm sure there's more than one way out of here." He knew he was not sure of his own words, but he didn't want her to panic.   
"Come on, it looks like there's some light just ahead of us."   
Lisa said nothing in reply and followed Edwards.   


  


* * * * * * * 

It was almost 6am, almost time for Sammie's alarm clock to sound off, but her pager beat the clock to it. She always left her cellphone on silent, so as not to wake her 'wicked stepsisters', and slept with her pager under her pillow, so that she could hear it when it went off, yet not have it wake up Kim and Vanessa.   
Sammie looked at the message on the pager, thinking it was probably her new aide, Lieutenant Antell, giving her a wake up call. As she scrolled through the message her eyes widened and she felt as if she was going to hyperventilate... 

"Message from Lt. Moon, Ghost Squadron. Camp ambushed by Malcontents, all but 2 dead. Major Edwards and Admiral Hayes missing." 

Sammie didn't know what to do, her heart was pounding and she still couldn't find her tongue to speak. She ran to the closet and yanked her uniform off the hanger then went to her dresser and opened the drawers loudly.   
Kim and Vanessa started to stir and Vanessa was the first to sit up, "Sammie. What's wrong?"   
Sammie just looked at her with a panic look and continued to gather up her clothes. Kim, never as patient as Vanessa, got out of bed and grabbed Sammie by the shoulders, "What's wrong with you?!"   
Sammie held out the pager, her hand shaking. Kim took the pager as Vanessa got out of bed and came over to see what it said.   
"Oh my god..." whispered Kim.   
Vanessa took the pager from her and read it, remained silent for a moment, then whispered hoarsely, "Nobody is to a say a word of this to Rick!"   
Sammie and Kim stared at her as if she were crazy. Kim tried to keep her voice down as she said, "Are you crazy?! We have to send Rick to go find her."   
Vanessa shook her head, "No. I promised Lisa I wouldn't get Rick involved unless it was absolutely necessary."   
Kim grabbed the pager from Vanessa and held it up to Vanessa's face, "This IS 'absolutely necessary'!"   
Vanessa looked at Sammie, who had tears running down her face, "Sammie, this is your mission, it's your call."   
Sammie looked tearfully from Vanessa to Kim, then said quietly, "Rick will hate me forever...I promised him I wouldn't let anything happen to Lisa..."   
Kim huffed at Sammie, "As far as we can tell nothing has happened to her YET."   
Sammie thought for a moment, "I agree with Vanessa, let's not tell him just yet, I can see if I can get Max or Miriya to go out there--"   
"Are you two out of your mind?! Rick is the one who can save her, now stop stalling or else I'm going over there to tell him myself!" exclaimed Kim.   
Vanessa looked at Kim, then said to Sammie, "Sammie, go and take your shower and get ready ASAP. I'll handle this."   
Sammie left the room then Vanessa whirled on Kim, "I made a promise to Lisa, and I don't intend to break that promise."   
"Even if it means getting her killed?!"   
"Kim, look. You know me and my 'instincts' about things. Most of the time, I usually am right aren't I?"   
Kim looked at her and calmed down a bit, "Yea, well, MOST of the time, not ALL of the time."   
Vanessa waived her hand dissmissively, "We just need to send another team out there, maybe we can get New Detroit to help us out even..."   
They heard Sammie's pager go off again and went to read the message... 

"New Detroit sending a team to the area by order of Field Marshall Anatole Leonard. No further assistance from Monument/Macross REF is necessary." 

Vanessa shrugged, "I guess someone read my mind."   
Kim looked at the message again, "Hey wait a minute, this mission was ours. New Detroit doesn't have jurisdiction over it, how can they go sticking their noses in our business?"   
"Kim, I would think this would make you happy?"   
"Yes I know but it is our mission, we started, we need to finish it. And I don't appreciate New Detroit usurping our authority, even if we do need their help. That's what they can do, help, not take over. And Vanessa, don't you see what this also means? This will make Sammie look very bad, it will look like she couldn't handle it and New Detroit had to go and bail her out."   
Vanessa thought for a moment, "So then what do you think we should do about it?"   
"I think we should send someone over there, even if New Detroit told us not to."   
"Who do we send?"   
Kim turned her back to Vanessa and walked to the other side of the room and announced, "I'll go over there, I'll take a small team with me and we'll find Lisa."   
Vanessa's mouth dropped open, "Now who's the one who's out of their mind?! You're insane. You don't know anything about jungle warfare or search and rescue!"   
"I used to live in Australia remember? I have pretty good familiarity with tracking, trailing, and wilderness survival."   
"Kim, that's not the same, this is jungle not wilderness."   
"The principle is the same," countered Kim.   
Vanessa then realized, "Wait, aren't we going to need permission for this?"   
"Sammie already got permission for the initial operation, backups shouldn't also have to get permission."   
"Kim, you know Maistroff will have Sammie's head when he finds out."   
Kim smiled, "Don't worry about Maistroff, I'll take care of the windbag if I need to."   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Rick had been woken up by the commotion but put it down to just the usual Trio tirade and tried to go back to sleep. As the muffled conversations subsided Rick didn't feel he could fall back to sleep and was reminded of the box that was sitting in the corner of the room. He stared at it for a long while, wrestling over what to do, then he stood up and went over to it and picked up one of the photo albums. He held it in his hands thinking to himself, "I shouldn't be nosey, but..."   
Rick opened the photo album and saw 4 pictures on the first page. Two pictures were of Lisa and Karl, one picture was of Karl and Lisa's father, and the last picture was of Karl by himself. Rick concentrated on the two pictures of Karl and Lisa. He noticed how happy Lisa looked and how cute she was when she was a teenager.   
Rick flipped through several more pages, more photos of Riber and Lisa. He finished all the pages and was on the very back page when he saw a piece of plain paper with handwriting on it. He knew he shouldn't read it, it wasn't any of his business, but he couldn't help himself.   
The paper was very worn, obvious from being handled numerous times. The handwriting didn't look like Lisa's. It read: 

---------------------------------------------   
My dearest Lisa, 

You don't know how happy I am that you have accepted my marriage proposal. The guys can't calm me down, I'm bouncing off the walls! I am so sorry I couldn't give you your ring in person, nothing would've made me happier than to see the look on your face when I slipped the ring on your finger. 

Your father tells me that you're doing well at the Academy. I think it shouldn't be too much longer before you can join me here on Mars Base, then we can build the life that we have talked so much about. 

Some of the guys have seen your pictures that I keep in my room and have asked me about you, now they can't get me to be quiet. I think they are jealous now! I really do think I am the luckiest man alive. The woman I am going to marry is beautiful, intelligent, witty, charming, and has the kindest, most gentle and loving soul I've ever known. 

I am counting the days until I can be with you again, until we get married, so we can live the rest of our lives together forever, hopefully in a world that has embraced peace. 

Love always,   
Karl Riber 

---------------------- 

Rick finished reading the letter, feeling guilty for letting his nosiness get the better of him, and now feeling totally undeserving of Lisa and even more jealous of Karl Riber.   
Rick put the letter back in the album and placed it back into the box. His eye caught sight of a small black box that he hadn't seen before. He picked it up. It looked like a ring box. He knew that if he opened it, he would feel worse than he already did, but he opened it nonetheless.   
The ring was dazzling. Rick could tell that it was a real diamond and must have been worth a small fortune. The band looked as if it were real gold and the diamond itself had to be at least one carat. Rick looked at the inside of the band and found the simple inscription, "To Lisa, love always...Karl."   
Rick put the ring back in its box and placed it carefully back in the box in the spot where he had found it. He saw the stacks of letters again. Before he had felt a nagging urge to read one or two of them, but after reading the short one he found in the photo album and seeing the engagement ring, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.   
Rick paced around the room, he felt confused, he needed to do something to try and compete with the memory of a man that seemed so superior to him in every way.   
Rick wanted to tell Lisa how he felt about her, he wanted to hug her and hold and kiss her and try and make her laugh with a dumb joke or a funny face. He wanted to take her out and let everyone see that they were happy together. He wanted to dance with her and have a candlelight dinner by the fireplace. He wanted to know about the things she liked to do or read or listen to when she was a teenager. But Lisa wasn't there, instead, Rick was alone in an empty room, nursing an equally empty heart. He wanted to find someone that would sit with him and just talk about Lisa, but everyone would be going to work soon.   
Rick looked at the box once again and thought about writing Lisa a letter. It wasn't an original idea, but it was a good way to get out everything he wanted to say and was dying to say but couldn't because Lisa wasn't there. This way at least, he reasoned, she could read his letters when she came home, and perhaps his pen could say the words better than his physical voice could.   
Rick looked at the clock, he had an hour left before he needed to get ready for work,   
so he picked up a pen and seated himself at the small desk, and determined to write a letter to Lisa. A letter that would only begin to convey all that he had in his heart.   


  


* * * * * * * 

  
  


"Is everyone ready??" whispered Sammie.   
"Ready!" replied Kim.   
"Affirmative!" said Vanessa.   
The three women quietly and quickly exited their room then took off their shoes and tiptoed down the stairs. They hurriedly put their shoes back on before closing the front door gently.   
Kim put the key in the car ignition and started the motor with Sammie adding, "Kim, drive carefully and don't screech your tires out of the driveway like you always do!"   
Kim rolled her eyes and said, "Don't worry!"   
Sammie, seated behind Kim, poked Kim's shoulder and cried, "Don't worry?!! Don't worry?! You drive just as bad as Miriya, don't tell me not to worry!"   
"Will you two just shut up already. You're making so much noise that we don't even need to have Kim screech the tires to wake people up," said an exasperated Vanessa.   
Kim and Sammie, to Vanessa's great surprise, didn't say a word. Kim pulled the car out of the driveway quietly and headed towards the airfield.   
Unbeknownst to Sammie and Vanessa, Kim was exteremely nervous about her trip to Costa Rica. What happened if her dream was indeed a bad omen and some kind of foreshadowing of things to come? But Kim volunteered for a reason, not just because she thought she could find Lisa and Edwards, but also because she needed to face her nightmare and extinguish it as soon as possible, before it consumed her and chained her with the shackles of fear for the rest of her life. It was something Kim had been thinking about for the past two days now. She was afraid of her dream coming true, but she knew that she did not want to be a prisoner of her fears of what 'might' happen.   
"Kim, are you ok?" inquired Vanessa.   
Kim looked in the rear view mirror and could see the concerned look on Sammie's face and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me, just making some mental preparations, that's all."   
Vanessa and Sammie exchanged concerned looks. Were they doing the right thing by letting Kim jump back into the action so soon after she had had such a traumatic experience? Would this cause her anymore harm? They both knew their friend well and knew that they needed to let her do what she thought was right, because if they tried to stop her, they'd be doing her a disservice.   
The car was at a stoplight when Sammie suddenly exclaimed, "OH S--T!!!"   
Vanessa, suddenly concerned, asked, "What is it?"   
"Antell," Sammie groaned. "That know-it-all is going to go squealing to Maistroff the minute we start this operation."   
Kim let out a growl, "Oh let the b---h snitch! I'll take care of Maistroff when I get back."   
"But he can courtmartial you!...and me!" protested Sammie.   
Kim laughed, "No he can't, Lisa will see to it that he can't lay a finger on us."   
At the mention of Lisa's name, Kim had a sudden flashback of Lisa's image that she saw in her dream. Kim slammed on the brakes and the three women were projected forward rather violently.   
Vanessa's glasses landed on the floor and she didn't bother picking them up as she stared at Kim, "Kim..."   
Kim looked at Vanessa and Sammie and started driving again. She could sense that Sammie and Vanessa were still staring at her and said firmly, "I'm fine, now will you two stop gawking at me, gosh!"   
The three women travelled the rest of the trip in complete silence.   


  


* * * * * * * 

Dr. Jean Grant heard a knock at her door, "Come in!" she called.   
"Hi Jean." The voice was Miriya's and Jean told her to sit down.   
"What can I do for you Miriya? Is Dana alright?"   
"Yes Jean, Dana is fine. I had some questions..."   
"About?"   
Miriya looked up at Jean anxiously, "Well...about Macronization."   
Jean raised her eyebrows, "Macronization?! What for Miriya?"   
Miriya thought it best to tell her the reason behind the inquiry so she told Jean the whole story about Hialeah and the negotiations. 

"Miriya, Claudia is right you know. This is too risky. I am also telling you from the medical standpoint. For most Zentraedi, macronization wouldn't be a problem, but you've had a child, and have gone through hormonal changes. We have yet to complete our study on what happens to micronized Zentraedi females after they have given birth and we haven't even begun to assess whether there is an increased risk to them if they macronize. Miriya please. If Claudia says there is another   
way around Hialeah, then trust her on it."   
Miriya remained silent for a few seconds, then asked Jean, "Please, do you promise you'll not mention this to anyone?"   
Jean looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "Only if you promise not to go and get yourself macronized."   
Miriya looked away from her and left the office.   


Miriya sat in her car and looked up a phone number, found it, then waited for the person on the other end to answer.   
"Rico? This is Miriya. I have a question for you. Where is the resizing chamber right now?"   
Rico paused for a few seconds, making sure he had heard correctly. "The resizing chamber? That's on Fifth street, in Monument City."   
Miriya smiled, "That's all I needed to know, thank you Rico."   
"Miriya wait-" Rico heard the dialtone and stared at the phone.   
Bron had just come around the corner and saw Rico standing there staring at the phone, "What's wrong Rico?"   
Rico gave him a puzzled look, "I don't know, exactly. Miriya called me just now and wanted to know where the resizing chamber was..."   
"Why, does she want to be macronized or something?"   
Rico's eyes went wide, "She can't macronize! She had a baby already, no one knows what will happen if she macronizes!"   
"Did she say that's what she wanted to do, macronize?" asked Bron.   
Rico scratched his head, "Well no, she didn't say she was going to be macronized, but..."   
Bron thought about it, "Should we tell Max?"   
Rico tapped his chin, thinking. "Well...what if she doesn't want Max to know about it?"   
Bron countered, "But it'd be dangerous for her to macronize, and at least Max could stop her."   
"But we don't know if that's what she's intending to do, and we don't want to get her in trouble with her husband based on a false assumption," Rico reasoned.   
The two men thought for a moment then Bron came up with an idea, "Why don't we call Vanessa or Sammie and mention it to them, they might know what's going on."   
"Good idea!"   


"She what?" said Vanessa in disbelief.   
"She didn't say that's what she was going to do, but we just want to make sure she doesn't go through with it," explained Bron.   
"Don't worry, we'll take care of it, thanks Bron."   
Vince waited for Vanessa to hang up the phone then he asked her, "What is it?"   
"I don't know Vince, but it could be bad. I'm going to call Claudia. I think Miriya is going to try and macronize."   


"I told her not to even consider it!" exclaimed Claudia. "Are you absolutely sure Vanessa?"   
"We're not sure, but after what you told me, I think that's what she's planning to do."   
Claudia put her hand to her forehead and sighed, "Dammit Miriya, I told you not to do it. Alright Vanessa, I'm going to take Rick with me and try and stop her. If Max asks about us, tell him we are 'busy', which is true actually."   
Vanessa exhaled loudly, "Alright don't worry about it, the secret's safe with me."   
Claudia thanked her and hung up the phone.   
Vanessa looked at Vince and then put her head down on her desk to rest her eyes, 'Why does everyone trust me with their secret missions...' she wondered to herself. First the news about Lisa, now the news about Miriya. Vanessa wished she was having a bad dream and that all this wasn't happening.   


Rick had about two pages of his letter written when he got a priority ring on his phone. He ran over to answer it, his heart racing, hoping it wasn't bad news about Lisa. "Captain Hunter."   
"Rick, it's Claudia. I want you to meet me at the resizing chamber in Monument, on Fifth Street. Hurry, it's an emergency! And don't tell anyone where you're going."   
Rick was trying to stammer a reply when he realized that Claudia had already hung up.   


Miriya didn't have much trouble trying to convince the workers at the macronization office that she needed to be macronized for a 'particularly important reason' and was waiting in the micronian waiting room patiently.   
After about five more minutes, a technician opened the door and announced,   
"Miriya Parino, Ace of the Quadranos." Miriya stood up with about half a dozen eyes following her every step. She heard a few whisperings like, "That's the great ace pilot that Azonia praised so highly!" and "Breetai said there was no pilot like her."   
Miriya stepped into the large room and the technician proceeded to read her some general instructions. As Miriya listened only partially, she started to feel anxious. What if Jean was right, what if this might end up as being dangerous to her health? Would this affect Dana's health as well? Miriya took a deep breath and tried to push the worries out of her mind, chanting to herself that there was an   
important duty that she had to complete.   
The technician finished reading the instructions to Miriya and escorted her to the resizing chamber and the macronization process began. 

"Get the hell out of my way, this is a military emergency!" yelled Claudia to a long row of cars in front of her. She had been stuck in traffic for 15 minutes and was extremely exasperated. She quickly searched the area for a place where she could leave her car parked. She spotted an alley, it was the closest thing she could get to with all the traffic, so once she got within distance, she turned down the   
alley and left the car there.   
Claudia had run for a few blocks, stopping to ask for directions every now and then. Someone finally pointed her in the direction of Fifth Street, but she was angry when she found out that the resizing chamber was at least a good three miles away. She took a deep breath, then started on the long sprint. Along the way she stopped to try and call the resizing facility but to no avail. They told her that she did not have official jurisdiction and refused to comply with any of her requests.   


The resizing process had received several modifications and was now running at an efficient 10 minute turnaround time. Miriya's resizing went without a hitch and she stepped out of the chamber, standing at her original height. The technician gave her a robe and then handed her some clothes that she could change into. After she dressed, Miriya took some time to stay perfectly still and get   
reaccustomed to being so tall. She had not been at her full height for over two years and it was a very strange feeling.   
She asked for a cloak, so that she could hide her identity for fear that Max, possibly flying overhead, might recognize her. She put the cloak on then left the building and headed for Lady Hialeah's office.   
The walk only took about 5 minutes. Miriya knocked on the door and it opened immediately. Inside, she saw Uradana standing in the middle of the room, waiting for her to speak.   
Miriya took off her cloak, looked at Uradana sternly, and announced, "I am Miriya Parino Sterling. I have come to speak to Lady Hialeah," then she took a few steps closer to Uradana, keeping her stern look.   
Uradana cowered a bit, then quickly put her mirror down on the table and said, "W-wait right here."   
Miriya smiled to herself, satisfied with Uradana's reaction.   


Rick arrived at the resizing chamber office about one minute after Miriya had left. He was greeted hostily by the full-sized and micronized Zentraedi, so he decided to distance himself from the office by waiting a couple blocks away. After about five minutes he spotted Claudia running towards his Valkyrie, "Rick! Have you seen her??"   
Rick was confused, "Seen who??"   
"Miriya!"   
"No, I haven't seen her at all, why?"   
Claudia beckoned for Rick to lift her up so he did and she told him about Miriya wanting to macronize.   
"My god..." was all Rick could say.   
Claudia told Rick that she would try and get some answers from the micronized Zentraedi and that Rick should try talking to the full-sized Zentraedi that were walking about and see if they could find out whether Miriya had been there or not.   
After about 20 minutes, Rick overheard the conversation of two Zentraedi leaving the area, "Did you see her? The great Miriya Parino was back at her full size!" Rick's heart sank as he called Claudia to give her the bad news.   
After getting off the phone, Claudia ran back to Rick's VT, which was now in fighter mode, and climbed into the co-pilot seat, determined to find Miriya.   


"Uradana, bring Miriya some more tea."   
Uradana bowed slightly then left the room.   
"So Miriya," continued Lady Hialeah, "Your very noble to take the risk of macronization for these micronians, even though they don't deserve the attention of a warrior as great as yourself."   
Miriya disregarded the comment and instead asked, "Will you agree to our request? It is very important."   
Hialeah raised an eyebrow and frowned, "Miriya, don't waste your greatness in their society, return to us."   
Miriya shook her head.   
Hialeah gave her a pained look, "Miriya, you could be as powerful as me. I will make you my right-hand. I am tired of Uradana. She has become obsessed with the micronian ways of vanity." Just then they noticed Uradana standing at the door with a very sour look on her face.   
Uradana stormed up to Miriya and threw the cup of tea down on the floor and shouted, "You will not replace me, Quadrano! You have insulted my integrity! I will not let you get away with this!"   
Hialeah held up her hand, "Calm down Uradana," then she smiled mischieviously and said, "I have a little proposal. Uradana wants to reclaim her pride, and you Miriya want to gain my assistance, and I am extremely bored. I know of a way to almost solve everyone's problems."   
Miriya and Uradana looked at Hialeah and waited for her to continue, instead she beckoned them to follow her to another room.   
The room was huge. Hialeah clapped her hands and two male Zentraedi came into view. Hialeah went to them and whispered something, the men nodded their understanding and left the room.   
Hialeah then snapped her fingers and an elevated booth appeared in the center of the floor. She climbed the steps and sat down. The two men appeared, this time carrying long swords. Hialeah smiled wickedly as she said, "I am bored and you two each have something on the line. The rules are simple. You two are to duel for what each of you want. Uradana, you wish to reclaim your honor, and Miriya, you wish for my support. If you win Miriya, you receive whatever support you want from me. If you win Uradana, I unfortunately, will have to keep you as my right-hand."   
Uradana scowled at both Miriya and Hialeah but said nothing.   
Miriya tried to protest, but to no avail.   


Rick and Claudia had reached Hialeah's office and were suprised to find no one at the front desk. They looked around and saw a door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.   
Rick and Claudia mulled over the idea of shooting down the door. They couldn't just go barging in without considering some of the political ramifications. Hialeah was extremely powerful, any trouble with her could mean problems with the Zentraedi in the entire region.   
Rick suddenly remembered the trick that Lisa had vermillion try when they were trapped on the Zentreadi ship; burn through the lock with the lasers. The idea was still not without its consequences, they would still be entering Hialeah's office without authorization, but at least it was better than blasting their way in.   


Hialeah wore a pleased look as she saw Miriya and Uradana standing in front of her, swords in hand. She stood up and announced, "You may proceed with the joust."   
Uradana shouted loudly, "Miriya Parino! I shall defend my honor! I am not afraid of a Quadrano!"   
Miriya remained quiet and stood on her guard.   
Uradana lunged at Miriya but Miriya quickly sidestepped the advance and kicked Uradana from behind, sending her tumbling to the ground. Hialeah laughed and applauded. This made Uradana even more angry and she charged at Miriya again, this time swinging her sword. The swords made contact and they held each other to a standstill for a few seconds until Miriya managed to overpower Uradana and push her away.   
Hialeah was beside herself, laughing and teasing Uradana, "Uradana, you'll never beat Miriya, you are too weak!"   
Uradana's face turned a bright crimson red and she was about to scream when she the Battloid's hand reaching through the opening in the door. She ran to the door and when Rick stepped through, Uradana brought down her sword which sent the Battloid head tumbling to the floor.   
Rick, trying to think fast, transformed into Gerwalk mode and tried to fire his gun but it was kicked aside by Uradana's fast foot. The Gerwalk tipped over on its side, the canopy smashed open. Uradana reached for Rick and Claudia but they managed to hurl themselves out of the cockpit and took off running in opposite directions.   
Uradana picked up the gun and turned around with an evil look on her face. She stared at Hialeah and aimed the gun at her. Miriya took off running towards Hialeah, apparently unnoticed by Uradana and managed to push her down to the floor as Uradana got off a shot. Miriya and Hialeah both tumbled to the floor, Miriya and Hialeah both groaning in pain.   
Claudia from her vantage point, saw that Hialeah and Miriya were done for if something wasn't done to stop or distract Uradana so she ran in front of Uradana's path waving her arms.   
Uradana looked amuse and stooped down a little bit so she could see Claudia better. "What have we here...a brave little micronian eh? Lady Hialeah would be pleased to have you work for her I think. Bravery. That's what she's hung up on. She never liked me, and we both knew it. 'Oh Uradana, you're so pathetic. Uradana, you're obsessed with micronian ways.' 'Uradana, you're such a coward, you have no intelligence.' 'Uradana I keep you around because I feel sorry for you.' 'Uradana, you should be a   
great warrior like Miriya Parino.' 'Mi-ri-ya PA-RI-NO!'" Uradana scowled at Claudia and kept her gun on her. "I'm so sorry micronian, you were so brave..." She raised her gun and Claudia could see straight down the barrel... 

============== 

1. Oh my, it seems that everyone is having a bad day there in Macross Land! What will happen to Claudia?!! 

2. Again, like I said before, I hadn't read the entire Zentraedi Rebellions book, and I think Miriya gets quite a bit of airtime in that novel. So if this scenario sounds similar to anything in the book or comics (I don't think it does, but I say this just as a general disclaimer) let me know so I can re-write it. 

3. Comment replies:   
jdchs (aka Judith) - Don't worry at all about commenting. Go ahead and comment as many times as you like. I enjoy reading the comments and am happy that you like the story. No, I still insist I'm not a professional writer. Writing Macross stuff is just a hobby of mine, but...if some Hollywood studio out there wants to hire me for anything, I'll surely be willing to change professions! :) 

aikiweezie - Yes, Lisa and Rick will definitely get to spend more time together once all the chaos goes away. There'll be lots and lots of Lisa-Rick scenes coming up, that's the reason why I started writing the story in the first place :) Gotta love those two, such a great couple! Remember, in the story's timeline, Valentines Day is just around the corner ;) Hopefully things will settle down by then. I do already have something planned for Lisa's telling her side of the relationship with her father. I think it was a sub-plot that never got fully developed and should've because it had a lot of potential. I hope to write quite a bit about Lisa and her father in the upcoming chapters. I might do some scenes with Lisa and Karl but I'm working on the translation of the Misa Hayase: White Reminiscances book (originally in Japanese) and that has a ton of stuff about Riber. So I want to get a better understanding of his character before I write more about him. 

SailorCallie - Yes, there will be a scene with T.R. Edwards meeting both Rick and Claudia. It should be very interesting indeed. Edward's is surrounded with Fokker people. Let's see what he'll do about it, if anything. ;) 

Newtype Alpha - Yeap, it seems that the novels never let Rick mature. He seemed to stay at the same maturity level all the way till the end of the Sentinels, and that really annoyed me. So I'm trying to show how he has matured over the past 4-5 years and continues to mature. :) p.s. I Love your Megaroad stories btw, I'm always looking forward to the new chapters, especially the Misa/Hikaru scenes ;) 


	8. Chapter 4, part 2

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 4, part 2**

  
  


From his vantage point, Rick could see Uradana standing with her gun pointed at Claudia and Miriya and Hialeah in a heap, apparently injured. He heard no noise but he saw Claudia fall to the ground. Then he saw that Uradana was going back to where Hialeah and Miriya lay and was going to fire when all of a sudden Miriya threw a dagger at Uradana's hand, which succeeded in removing the weapon from Uradana's grip. Miriya was up in a flash and tackled Uradana onto the floor while Hialeah staggered to the gun and picked it up and kept it held on Uradana.   
"Togo! You imbecile! Jigo! Where are you?!" shouted Hialeah.   
The two men appeared at the door and when they saw what had caused such a commotion, they rushed to pin Uradana down.   
"Where were you two?!" said an angry Hialeah.   
"My lady, we thought the noises were from the jousting match," explained one of the men.   
Hialeah's anger did not subside, "You idiots! Since when do we have micronian guns!?" Hialeah growled in frustration and decided she'd deal with the men later. She looked at her left shoulder and could see it was still bleeding, then she saw that Miriya's wound was still bleeding as well. She went to the comm panel on the far left wall to call for the medics and the authorities.   
After determining that Uradana was no longer a threat, Rick rushed over to check on Claudia.   


"Hey there cutiepie!"   
"Roy? Roy is that you?"   
"Who else would be calling you cutiepie?? If there's another guy calling you cutiepie you better tell me his name so I can punch his lights out! Hahahaha!"   
"Roy, what are you doing here?" asked Claudia. She couldn't see anything. There was no light in the room and she had no idea where she was, but she could certainly hear everything. She also had her sense of smell. She could smell the smoke of Roy's favorite brand of cigarettes in the air.   
"Well, now I was about to ask you that question myself," chuckled Roy.   
"I...I don't know where I am and I can't see anything, and I don't know how I got here or what happened before I woke up just now."   
"You can't see my handsome face at all?" asked Roy.   
"No, I can't see anything," replied Claudia.   
"Well...I know what that means then...and I'm quite glad actually."   
"What does it mean Roy? Am I blind? Where am I?" Claudia was now very worried.   
"No, don't worry. You'll see again, once we're done talking."   
"Done talking, but Roy. Where am I?"   
"You'll know when you get back. Now listen to me. There was a lot that was left unsaid when I left you. And we never talked about it but I always had it in the back of my mind to mention it to you, but I was superstitious and didn't want to jinx myself. I guess I was jinxed anyways. Nevermind that, there's something I want you to know." Roy's tone of voice became very serious with the last sentence, and he continued his serious tone, "I know how hard it's been for you to be alone. You're still young with your whole life ahead of you, just like Lisa was when her fiancee died. What I'm trying to say is, that if some nice guy comes along, I don't want you to hold back on my account."   
Claudia started to protest, "Roy-".   
But Roy cut her off, "Don't even think of trying to argue with me. Tell me this, if our situations were reversed, wouldn't you tell me the exact same thing?"   
Silence pervaded the darkness.   
"Claudia...answer me, wouldn't you tell me to do the exact same thing? Wouldn't you tell me, that if a woman came along, someone that could make me happy, wouldn't you tell me to give it a shot?"   
"I...yes..." Claudia finally admitted.   
"Claudia, it's time for you to go back now. I want you to think about what I said. I don't want you to be alone forever. We thought Lisa would never find someone after Karl died, but she did. And we both wanted her to find someone right? Well, you think about it and apply that to yourself."   
"Roy, I can't..."   
"Claudia," Roy's voice became gentle, "Everyone knows you try your best to be strong but they know how unhappy you are, and I don't want you to spend the rest of your life unhappy. I don't have time to try and explain it more to you, but just make sure that when you have some time, listen to this song. It's called 'The Visit.' It's sung by a man named George Jones. I remember Pop Hunter listening to that song often. It reminded him of his wife who died when Rick was only a toddler. Eventually Pop Hunter did find someone who made him happy but they understood that he still loved his departed wife very much and everyone was ok with that. Just make sure you find that song and listen to it. I think Rick might even still have it with him. Ask him to play it for you sometime."   
"But Roy..."   
"No buts, I have to go now, please remember what I said Claudia. And remember I'll always love you and I want you to be happy."   
She couldn't see his face, but she felt his presence and she knew he was right next to her. She wanted so badly to see him and to be able to hold him, and she reached out her arms to try and feel him but then she felt his presence gone, and she was left alone once again.   


"Claudia! Claudia! Are you alright?!"   
She knew she heard the voice before but couldn't put her finger on it that particular moment, then she felt someone gently touch her on the shoulders, "Don't worry Claudia, you're going to be ok," said the voice, which she now recognized as Rick's.   
Claudia tried to sit up but Rick restrained her, "You're not goin' anywhere until the medics take a look at you. You don't seem to be wounded anywhere, but I don't want to take any chances."   
"What happened?" asked Claudia, still recovering from her daze.   
"From what I could tell, you fainted. You probably bumped your head, that's why you blacked out. I didn't hear her fire a shot, so I think she probably thought you were dead when you fell, so she just left you alone after that."   
Claudia looked around, "Wait, where's Miriya?!"   
"She should be fine. The medics already too her and Hialeah to the hospital. Uradana got off a shot that hit them both in the shoulder. Miriya was pushing Hialeah down just as the shot went off, so it went through Miriya's shoulder, then Hialeah's. They should both recover in no time."   
Claudia's face suddenly wore a look of dread, "Oh my god, Max is going to kill me."   
Rick raised an eyebrow then thought for a moment, "Well, maybe not. You did tell both he and Miriya not to take any risks for these negotiations. If anyone, he'll be mad at Miriya."   
"I know but he'll blame me for not keeping an eye on her and preventing her from macronizing."   
"Don't worry, Max knows his wife well. I think he'll be upset initially, but he'll let it go. You know Max."   
Claudia sighed, "I sure botched this one up. Now what is Hialeah going to say, 'Damn micronians and their scheming plots, almost got me killed.'"   
Rick managed to smile, "Hialeah didn't seem all that upset, in fact, she went ahead an called the paramedics for you, I didn't even have to ask her to do it. She even asked to be notified of your condition."   
Claudia looked surprised and said, "Maybe she's not that bad after all...," and then she pased out. 

* * * * * * * 

Lisa and Edwards had been wandering down a dark narrow passageway for over an hour. The passageway looked like it had been once used as a mine tunnel because they could see some remnants of the mine cart tracks and picks and shovels every few hundred feet. The place smelled dusty and damp and every once in a while they would hear a strange noise or two. They also could hear rumblings from overhead; they suspected that the Zentraedi still might be using the area as a target range, although there really wasn't anything around except jungle and trees.   
They finally started to see a light at the end of the corridor and when they got there they were surprised to find a concrete chamber with several stone statues scattered about the room. The room was an eerie greenish glow and after walking around the room a bit they also found some stelagtites and a small stream of water, flowing in from an unknown source.   
The room was very cold, causing Lisa to shiver a bit and zip and button up her fatigue jacket as far as it could go.   
"Do you want my jacket? You can have it if it's too cold in here for you," offered Edwards, with just a tiny hint of concern.   
Lisa shook her head and told him, "Thank you, it's fine. I'll be alright. It was just the sudden change in temperature that caught me off guard."   
Edwards looked at her for a second and then just nodded and continued looking around the room. His eye caught sight of something that looked like a lever and so he headed straight towards it.   
Lisa caught sight of his movements and followed him with her eyes, making sure she had her pistol with her, just in case anything dangerous should come from him pulling on the lever.   
Edwards drew his pistol, then looked over at Lisa for an order. She nodded her approval and he pulled down the lever. For a few seconds, nothing seemed to happen, then they heard a rumbling noise, like that of a large slab of concrete moving. They looked around but couldn't see any new opening, so they drew their guns with a defensive stance and slowly inspected the room, each taking one side.   
"Over here!" shouted Lisa.   
Edwards came over and crouched down next to Lisa. They saw a small rectangular opening of about 5 feet long by 3 feet wide that seemed to lead to another chamber. Without waiting for any authorization, Edwards crouched down a bit and walked through, then Lisa followed him.   
Once they were able to stand to full height they saw a very large room that was mostly invaded by the surroundings of the cave, that seemed to go on for several hundred feet. The light in the room was much better than the previous room and they could make out most of what they were looking at. There was still that sound of some type of stream of water flowing, but they couldn't immediately see any type of brook or fountain anywhere.   
Lisa put down her backpack with some relief. The thing was rather heavy and cumbersome but she was glad that she brought it with her because it looked as if they were going to have to at least spend one night in the caves.   
Edwards tried yet again to raise anyone by radio or phone and was greeted with the same failure. They hadn't been able to raise anyone at all since the Zentraedi attack and Lisa hoped that there existed a search party that was out there looking for them.   
It had now been some three hours since they had first sought protection in the caves and they were both getting hungry. Lisa offered Edwards something to eat but he said he would wait until later and instead go try and find the source of the sound of water that they heard.   
Edwards had walked at least three hundred feet when he noticed that the sound of the water had become louder. He shone his flashlight in the darker regions of the room and finally found a sizeable waterfall yet no sign of any outside light. It appeared as if the source of the water was within the cave somewhere and Edwards looked in vain for any sign of daylight, a sign that would point them to a way out. He then looked inside the small well at the base of the waterfall. His eye caught sight of something and he brought his flashlight into play. He started to smile as he stuck his hand in the water and rummaged around the soil at the bottom. When he held up his hand he was greeted with the glint of a gold nugget. He then quickly put the nugget with the others that was in the pouch in his pocket, and then fished around in the water for more, but came up empty-handed. He saw that there was a corner of the base that he had not searched yet and was going to stick his hand in the water when he heard Lisa call out for him, "Major Edwards, are you ok over there?"   
Edwards answered back, "Yes, I'm fine, I'll be right there."   
Edwards turned around to leave the area when he saw a small brook on the opposite side of the cave. He hesitated, tempted for the moment to go and checkout the stream but he heard Lisa's approaching footsteps and quickly went to meet her.   
"There's a small waterfall over there, but I checked it out thoroughly and I still can't find any sign of a way out yet," explained Edwards.   
"Well then, I guess the only thing we can do is to keep on walking," said Lisa.   
Edwards looked at the brook one more time, promising himself that he'd return to check it out when he could. 

* * * * * * * 

"How is she Jean?" asked an anxious Rick.   
Jean looked at Rick and sighed, "Well, she hit her head harder than she thought. In fact, she also injured her neck as well."   
Rick's eyes went wide, "Will she be alright? She didn't say anything about pain so I thought she wasn't hurt that badly."   
"It seems she has a concussion as well as a sprained neck, she'll be fine, but she'll be out of action for awhile," answered Jean.   
Rick thought for a moment, "Oh boy, I don't think Stuart can handle the relocation project all by himself..."   
Jean wore a small smile as she said, "Actually, Claudia had mentioned something about asking you to fill in for her."   
Rick's mouth dropped open, "Me?!"   
Before Rick could start protesting, Jean patted Rick on the shoulder and told him, "You talk to Claudia about it, but not today, she needs her rest. Now, about Miriya. The Zentraedi doctors at Breetai Memorial Hospital tell me that she has a shoulder wound but that it should heal without any problems. Now the thing is, they are recommending she not be micronized until the wound has started to heal, they estimate she'll have to remain macronized for at least a week."   
Rick's mouth dropped open again, "A week?!! Max will have a fit!"   
"Let's hope not. At least we can give him the good news that the macronization process hasn't seemed to have had any adverse effects. That's a very good sign we believe."   
"But there still might be the possibility of some side effects down the road right?" asked Rick.   
"Well there could be, but we'll make sure to have her visit the doctors regularly so we can monitor and catch any abnormalities."   
Rick nodded his agreement and asked, "So has Max been told yet?"   
Jean said that he hadn't and waited to see if Rick would catch on.   
"So you want me to tell him?"   
Jean smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, please."   
Rick returned her smile, "Ok, I'll tell him for you guys."   
Jean flashed him an appreciative smile and said, "Thanks Rick."   


  


* * * * * * * 

Miriya heard a knock on her door and called for the person to come in. She looked to see who it was and saw that it was Lady Hialeah, being pushed in her wheelchair by Togo.   
When she was wheeled up right next to Miriya's bedside, Hialeah said, "Miriya Parino. I thank you for saving my life. And I want to thank the brave micronian who saved both our lives."   
Miriya nodded but said nothing.   
"That micronian must be insane!," continued Hialeah, "I would think what she did today would be called a 'death wish' in micronian terms, if I'm not mistaken. She would be an excellent officer if she were a Zentraedi!"   
Miriya cringed a bit at Hialeah's recommendation and quickly spoke up, "I don't think she would consider macronizing, Lady Hialeah."   
Hialeah laughed, "No no, of course not. It's such a shame too. But what can you do. Well now. Don't think that your bravery will not go unrewarded. I have already talked to the other council members and we have all agreed to allow your people to relocate several miles north of us. We will help with the transportation. However, we can only take 75% of the migrating population. The other 25% will have to relocate somewhere else, perhaps New Detroit?"   
Miriya had to let everything sink in before replying. It was pretty much a win-situation, but the idea of 25% of the New Macrossers not being able to relocate to Monument would cause some problems. Still, 75% was much better than nothing, so she thanked Hialeah. "Your Excellency, we greatly appreciate your generosity."   
Hialeah waved her off, "Nonsense, it was you and the micronian who made this possible. Such display of bravery, especially from the micronian, is very admirable. When everyone is recovered, I shall throw a party to celebrate!"   
They heard a knock at the door and Togo reappeared, "My Lady, it is time you return to your room, you need your rest."   
Hialeah looked at him for a moment then threw up her hands, "Very well, take me back to my room."   
Miriya breathed a sigh of relieft when Hialeah left the room. She mulled over what she heard one more time and decided that it was a good outcome, even if she and Claudia did end up injured because of it. Now she needed to muster up her courage to face her husband. She wondered how he would react when he found out what she had done and that she was macronized.   


  


* * * * * * * 

"Hey Rick, where are we going?" asked a confused Max. He and Rick were in a jeep nearing the parking lot of Breetai Memorial Hospital.   
"Don't worry Max, just wait and see when we get there," replied Rick, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Even though he and Max were best friends, he had no idea how Max would react to Miriya's new 'condition.'   
They finally reached the designated lot for micronians and walked through the micronian entrance, flashing their identification cards for the security officer. Rick walked up to the checkin desk and handed the attendant a piece of paper. The attendant read the name on the paper and gave Rick a room number and visitor's pass and one for Max as well. Then they followed the signs for the micronian route   
around the hospital and made their way to the room number Rick was given. When they got outside Miriya's door, Rick stood silent for a moment, wondering what he should tell Max.   
"Max, I guess you're probably wondering what we're doing outside this room huh?"   
Max gave him a confused look, "Yea well I was just a little bit curious."   
Rick took a deep breath and then began his explanation, "Ok Max, this is Miriya's room."   
Max's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open and before Rick could react, Max rushed through the door and was gaped at the site of his wife, fifty feet high, standing the middle of the room, "Miriya!!" he yelled. She turned around and saw Max standing on the micronian catwalk and walked towards him, shaking the catwalk with each footstep.   
Miriya looked at Rick and asked him, "Did you tell him?" Rick shook his head.   
Miriya looked at both Rick and Max for a moment then said, "Rick, would you please wait outside while I speak to my husband?" Rick didn't say a word and left the room in a hurry.   
"Max, before you get upset, please listen to my explanation." The look on Miriya's face seemed so pleading that Max did not protest.   
"Max, as you can see I am wounded, but it's just a slight wound to the shoulder. The doctors say I will be fine. And also, as you can see, I am my full height again. I chose to macronize of my own accord. No one told me I had to, so please don't get mad at Claudia or Rick or anyone. I went behind their backs and yours, and macronized because I thought it was the only way to get some action from   
Lady Hialeah, and, it appears to have worked. I know you must be angry at me for taking the risk but I was following what I thought was right. Please try and understand why I did what I did." Miriya, still untrained in micronian emotions, felt her eyes start to tear up and tried to compose herself so that a sob would not escape her.   
Miriya rarely cried, but when she did, it had a gut-wrenching effect on Max every time. Sympathy replaced his brewing anger and he let out a sigh before saying, "Miriya, please don't cry. I'm not angry. I'm just a bit... well, I wish you would've told me first."   
Miriya wiped a tear from her left eye and asked him, "But even if I told you, would you have allowed me to macronize?"   
Max looked at her and let out another sigh, "Well...I don't really know if I would've agreed with your plan or not, I can't really say. I think we could've discussed it and made a decision together."   
"But you were against the idea in the first place though," replied Miriya.   
Max looked at her and shook his head, "I know. Well, listen Miriya, let's just agree on one thing. The next time something like this comes up, we will talk to each other about it and try and work out a compromise. I'm sorry that I was too inflexible that you had to go behind my back. I promise I'll hear you out next time."   
They shared a smile then Max asked, "So what happened anyways?"   
Miriya raised an eyebrow then said, "It's quite an unbelievable story, I'll tell you about it. Oh...what about Rick, will he be waiting out there the whole time?"   
Max looked at her, "Maybe I should tell him not to wait for me?"   
Miriya nodded her agreement and Max went out of the room to tell Rick he didn't have to wait for him. When Max came back to the room he saw Miriya reach out her hand and then felt her pick him up. She brought him to her eye level and started to laugh and then tossed him on the chair and continued to laugh as she watched him bounce and tumble before finally managing to sit up.   
Max couldn't help but laugh himself as he said, "You think that's very funny don't you?!" Miriya laughed again and poked him in the stomach gently, but still managing to knock him down. She let him sit up and waited for him to reply.   
"Now I know where Dana gets her mischieviousness from," shaking his head in amusement.   


* * * * * * * 

Vanessa, are you sure Kim will be ok? Should we have consulted her doctor first?" asked Sammie.   
Vanessa looked into her cup of coffee, thinking, then said, "I guess we will just have to find out sooner or later. But you know her, even if we didn't let her go, she would've gone anyways."   
Sammie agreed, "Yea, you're right."   
Sammie and Vanessa were sitting in the Officer's lounge, drinking a much needed cup of coffee. Kim was now three hours into her flight to Costa Rica and so far it was smooth sailing, so Sammie had felt it safe enough to take a break and had managed to get a hold of Vanessa so she could join her.   
"I just can't believe Antell didn't give you any trouble over this little mission," said Vanessa with a tinge of disbelief.   
"I know!!!" said Sammie quickly, almost choking on her coffee. "I couldn't believe it! She didn't say one word! I wonder what she's up to."   
As if on cue, Antell opened the door, coffee mug in hand. "May I join you Captains?"   
Sammie and Vanessa looked at each other before Sammie said, "Sure Lieutenant, come over and take a seat."   
Antell seated herself and waited for someone to speak.   
"So, Lieutenant Antell, I hear you are an expert when it comes to music," said Vanessa nonchalantly.   
Sammie opened her mouth and then shut it quickly to keep from screaming. She gave Vanessa a quick, 'did you have to get her started?' look but remained silent.   
"Well I don't know if I would call myself an expert but there are some aspects that I am quite familiar with. I am a big fan of Minmei's, as well as Lynn Kyle," said Antell matter-of-factly.   
Sammie rolled her eyes and then stomped on Vanessa's foot. Vanessa jumped in her chair a bit and was glad that Antell had not noticed.   
"Yes, I thought that this first remix of Stagefright was pretty good. It's sold over 200,000 already, I think." As soon as Vanessa had finished her sentence, Sammie stomped on her foot again.   
Antell cleared her throat and put down her coffee. "Well, actually, she's sold over 300,000 as of yesterday. And she also has had several remixes of Stagefright before. Her first album had a hidden track which was a shortened version of Stagefright and it was a remix. Then the soundtrack for Little White Dragon also had a remix of Stagefright. Then Macross Records put out a compilation of songs that were popular during the time the civilians had spent on the SDF1 and that included a new remix of Stagefright. The one that is currently popular now will be the fourth remix of the song. And then that   
doesn't include the bootleg remixes that they play in the clubs."   
Vanessa stared at her blankly and Sammie was trying her best not to laugh.   
Antell continued on, "Now, I just recently heard some rumors that they will be re-releasing the Stagefright maxi-single and they will be adding two more new remixes. So as far as Minmei remixes go, Stagefright would've been the most remixed song of hers. Now if you compare that to what they did with My Time to Be a Star then-"   
Sammie jumped up, "Oh look at the time! I have to go now, you two enjoy the rest of your break! Bye!" and then she scampered out the door.   
Vanessa was staring at the door as Antell continued, "Now, as I was saying..."   
Vanessa sipped her coffee blankly and tuned out whatever Antell was saying and thought to herself, 'Alright Sammie, now I've learned to keep my mouth shut around this girl.'   


* * * * * * * 

"YOU LET HER DROWN! YOU COWARD!!"   
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kim as she flailed her arms.   
"Commander?! Are you alright?!!" exclaimed the pilot seated in front of Kim.   
Kim looked around her with a bewildered and wild look. She found that she was sitting in the co-pilot seat of a VT.   
"I'm fine, I just had a bad dream that's all," said Kim absently.   
"Are you sure Commander? If you need to, we can stop off somewhere."   
"I'm fine. We need to get to Admiral Hayes as soon as possible. No stopping."   
"Yes ma'am."   
Kim exhaled loudly and sat back in her seat. She hated being haunted by this dream. She hated being thought of as 'unstable' or needing someone to 'keep an eye on her' or the idea that she was 'in a fragile state of mind.' She had always been tough and she was proud of that. Now she wondered if people thought of her as a basketcase and it made her angry and determined to get rid of the stigma as soon as possible. 

* * * * * * * 

Lisa and Edwards had been walking for the past two hours, taking an occassional rest stop here and there. They were now in a part of the cave that was once again very narrow and dark, but this time they were wading knee-deep. In either direction there seemed to be no sign of light anywhere.   
"Maybe we should head back," suggested Edwards.   
Lisa shook her head, "I think we should keep going, maybe there's something at the end of this tunnel.   
Edwards looked towards the end of the tunnel. There didn't seem to be anything down in that direction except darkness. He would rather go back and stay close to the area that had the gold nuggets, but he couldn't tell the Admiral that and he didn't want her to think him a cowards, so he shrugged and continued walking down the tunnel.   
After several minutes more they started hearing and feeling bubbling in the water they were wading in. They shone their flashlights down into the water but couldn't see anything, then suddenly they heard a loud rumbling, and a few seconds later they saw a large rush of water heading in their direction. They   
took off running as fast as they could but soon the wave caught up with them and lifted them up and carried them down the tunnel.   
They were swept several hundred feet before they saw a small circle of light. As they continued being swept towards it, they saw it was an opening of some sort. Both were trying desperately to keep their heads above water, and of the two, Lisa was the stronger swimmer.   
They were now about to go through the opening and waited to be deposited into whatever lay through the opening.   
They felt themselves falling, even while the water was still raging around them, it was falling with them. Lisa tried to look at her surroundings but the water was too volumous that she couldn't see anything.   
They felt as if they had fallen five hundred feet before they felt themselves splashdown into some type of pool, the rushing water still cascading down on them.   
Lisa remembered that this had felt similar to what had happened to she and Rick when they were POW's on Breetai's ship.   
She managed to break the surface after several strong strokes. She looked around her and saw that the water was still rushing into the pool from the opening above. She looked in all directions and didn't see Edwards. She waited a about five seconds more then dove back under the water to see if she could spot Edwards.   
She saw him about 20 feet from her, making his way to the surface, so she surfaced too.   
The two managed to find a wade over to one side of the large pool and pull themselves up onto the concrete deck. Lisa took off her backpack which she had miraculously managed to keep with her during her harrowing water ride. She then took off her jacket since it was soaked and weighed her down.   
"Major, after that wild ride we just had, I think perhaps we should rest up for a few minutes before searching this room."   
Edwards, extremely out of breath from his unexpected scuba dive, concurred and lay on his back to catch his breath. 

* * * * * * *   


Kim jumped out of the VT and ran to the staging area for the search party. The person in charge of the rescue team was one Anatole Leonard, second in command of the small, but growing base in New Detroit, informally dubbed 'The Army of the Southern Cross.'   
There were about 20 people on hand and when Leonard saw Kim and her pilot heading towards them, he waited for her to be seated before speaking. "Welcome Commander. To get you caught up on what's been going on so far. Several of our Phalanx and VT squads have managed to push the Zentraedi out of the area. We feel it is secure for now and will be proceeding full force with our rescue operations. You came just in time, in a few minutes we are going to start searching at the coordinates where Admiral Hayes and Major Edwards last reported from."   
It was now 6pm, and though she had been feeling some of the effects of jet lag, Kim was eager to get started with the search. She gathered up everything she need and waited for someone to give her the coordinates.   
Finally, after another 10 minutes, an aide of Leonard's came over and handed her a map with several coordinates highlighted in yellow. She looked at the map carefully and then looked around her to see if anyone was looking in her general direction. She saw that no one was paying attention to her so she slowly started to move away from the clearing and into the jungle. When she was sure that no one had detected her departure, she took off running as fast as she could, "I'm coming Lisa, I won't let you down Admiral. I'm not a coward!" she said aloud as she crisscrossed through the brush and jumped over tree roots.   


Lisa opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. At first she was disoriented but she quickly remembered where she was and sat up. Several feet away she saw T.R. Edwards, still asleep apparently. She had intended to rest her eyes but as she checked her watch she was surprised to find that she had been asleep for several hours. She got up and looked at Edwards. He seemed to still be alive, but sleeping soundly, so she decided to leave him where he was and start exploring the room on her own. 

* * * * * * * 

Rick, having been informed by one of Hialeah's aides that they would now be helping with the relocation, found himself relieved of duty for the rest of the day. At first he protested but Hialeah's aide insisted that they could handle the evacuations, and after making a quick call to General Stuart to confirm the new partnership, Rick headed back towards his temporary home.   
When Rick got home he expected Kim to be there and was planning on asking her what everyone would like to eat that evening so he could cook for them, but he found that there was no one at home. He figured that Kim might've gone out for a walk so he went upstairs to change his clothes and take a shower then went back downstairs to watch TV.   
Rick couldn't watch tv for very long because his growling stomach kept interrupting him so he decided to call Kim on her cellphone. when he got no answer he left a message and then decided to call Vanessa.   
"Hey Vanessa, it's Rick. Do you know where Kim is?"   
Vanessa remained silent, trying to think of something to tell him.   
"Vanessa?"   
"Rick...Uh...she...Lisa requested that Kim go to Costa Rica. She needed her help on something. I think it was nice of Lisa to show her confidence in Kim so soon. I think that will really boost Kim's spirits don't you think?" Vanessa tried not to let Rick hear her sigh of relief when Rick agreed with her. She was proud of herself for coming up with a good coverup and as soon as she was off the phone she had to call Sammie to make sure they had consistant excuses.   
Rick asked Vanessa what they wanted for dinner and she told him that Sammie would eat anything and that she herself wasn't too picky but had been craving Italian for a few weeks. Rick hung up the phone with a smile and decided to sit down and make a list of the ingrediants he would need. He looked forward to showing off his culinary skills, something that they didn't know about.   
As he thought about it more, he realized that he hadn't cooked for Lisa all those many evenings that she would come over to his place to go over duty schedules or just chat. He put down his pen and stared at the table. He felt a wave of guilt overtake him again and he stood up to try and a walk off a sob that was welling in his throat. 

============   
Author's Notes: 

Sorry for the delay! It's been a busy week for me. :) 

1. CLAUDIA LIVES!!! Of course, I could NEVER EVER kill off her character. I hope the Roy-Claudia conversation wasn't too cheesy or sappy. It's part of something that has always nagged me. The books mention Claudia going down with the SDF1 because she had nothing to live for and I thought that was really sad. Of course there can be no one who could ever replace Roy, but I also wouldn't like the fact that Claudia would be sad and alone for the rest of her life. She's too great a character and has too much spunk to just waste away. There'll be a development in her life very soon and I think it will be a good compromise for those who don't want to see Claudia with anyone but Roy and for those who don't want to see her be sad for the rest of her life. 

2. If Lisa's and Edwards little excursion seems Tomb Raider-like, it is. I got the idea after watching my cousins play the Tomb Raider games on PS2. :) I know it's a rather unoriginal idea, but it is fun. :) 

3. I'm working on a small website for the story that will have some character bios and charts. I will start to put my chapter notes there starting next time probably. Because sometimes my notes get too long and makes the word count rather inaccurate since the notes aren't techincally part of the story :) I will also have a questionaire, and the responses will help me decide where to go with the different characters :) 

4. To Aikiweezie: Yes, Rick will find out that Lisa spent her Christmas in a bar, and also find out what happens when she's drunk. Stay tuned! :) 

5. No, I haven't forgotten that everyone's suppose to be grieving over Gloval. That will be coming up soon. They are just all so busy right now that it hasn't hit them yet. 

6. It looks like I will have to take this chapter to 3 parts. If i tried to finish the day in this part here, it would take me another week :) 


	9. Chapter 4, part 3

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 4, part 3**

  
****

  


January 21st, 2015   


Rick remembered the many times that Lisa had come over to his place to go over flight schedules or other work-related things, as well as just to come over and hang out. Whenever they would 'just hang out,' all Rick would talk about was Minmei. He was so wrapped up in his own personal problems that he had never really asked Lisa how she was feeling or if she had anything she wanted to talk about. It was as if whenever she came over, Rick would use her as a crutch and security blanket to help him get over his problems with Minmei. He had never really stopped to be a crutch for Lisa. And even though she never gave any signs she needed someone to talk to, he should've asked her anyways. But he couldn't count on even one hand, the times he had asked her if she needed someone to talk to about something.   
He thought perhaps it was his way of keeping the distance between them. Perhaps it was another way for him to deny his feelings for Lisa.   
Whenever she would come over, and there was a moment of silence between them, or she walked to the kitchen or to the bathroom, and his mind wasn't occupied with something at the particular time, he couldn't help but watch her. He noticed the way she moved, graceful and confident, yet not arrogant.   
One time, Lisa had dropped her pen and both of them had bent down to pick it up, but instead of grabbing the pen, they ended up holding each other's hands. Though Rick had held Lisa's hand before, that particular time felt different. Rick held onto her hand for awhile, noticing how soft and graceful it was. Lisa didn't pull away from him, and when he finally let go he looked at Lisa and she gave him a shy smile.   
For the next couple of days after that incident, Rick couldn't get the images out of his mind, and the scene came back to him several times during the day. At that time, he knew he was suppose to be in love with Minmei, but there were times like this when Rick couldn't shake his attraction to Lisa, no matter how hard he tried. But everytime he thought about what would happen if he went on a date with her or allowed himself to get closer to her, he had an image of an angry Minmei, running away in tears. So he would push all thoughts of Lisa out of his mind and replace them with his frustrated thoughts of Minmei, and he felt even worse than before.   
Rick now looked back on this and realized he had wasted so much time. The times he spent whining about Minmei whenever Lisa would come over, could have been opportunities for him to get to know Lisa better.   
He now knew that all those years of him denying his feelings for Lisa was because he was afraid to fall in love with her. He had fallen in love with Minmei first, and thought that if he let himself entertain thoughts of another, that he was not being faithful to Minmei. But what he had not noticed, or rather, refused to believe, was that Minmei didn't love him the way he wanted her to. He was just 19 years old when they first met, Minmei was 15. He realized that what he had with her was just puppy-love infatuation. He was thankful that he had the opportunity to actually get part of his wish for him and Minmei, to live together and be a couple. He was thankful he had that time because it finally made him realize that Minmei really wasn't the woman he thought he was in love with all these years. They could get married if he just said yes, and when he was faced with that prospect, it had hit him that it wasn't the dream he thought it would be. Once he found this out, he felt he could move on. There would be no wondering about 'what if's' with Minmei anymore, because he had already found out.   
The day that Minmei proposed was the same day that Lisa had come to say goodbye to him. Had she not come to him, he knew he would've gone to see her that evening, and tell her about Minmei wanting to get married and his realization that Minmei didn't understand him. Would he have then realized and told Lisa that he loved her and that it was she whom he was meant to be with? He thought about it for awhile and really couldn't figure out if he would've or not.   
He felt ashamed that it had to come down to Lisa almost leaving his life for good for him to realize how much she meant to him.   
He tried to remember the advice Max gave him, because he was feeling so guilty at the moment. He let go of his guilt for awhile and conjured up an image of Lisa in his mind. The image was of a happy and smiling Lisa, and he pictured himself dancing with her cheek-to-cheek. He wanted so badly to have her there with him so that he could just hold onto her.   
Rick tried to finish his shopping list but found he couldn't. He couldn't get Lisa out of his mind. Her absence right now hurt him to the core. He realized that though he had felt hurt from longing for Minmei, this hurt was stronger, and he realized that he was falling for Lisa harder than he had for Minmei. He thought about it some more and finally smiled, because it was Lisa who he was destined to fall in love with. His mind was filled with thoughts of her, and though the longing for her hurt deeply, he felt good about it. He was now head over heels in love with the woman whom he was suppose to be in love with and who loved him back.   
Rick sighed a forlorn and long sigh but wore a small smile and turned his attention back to finish his list.   


  


* * * * * * * 

Kim had been running for about 15 minutes when she finally realized just how out of shape she was. She stopped and doubled over trying to catch her breath. She looked around her and then at the map, she still had at least half an hour's walk before she would be in sight of the area where Edwards and Lisa were last heard from. She cursed the supposed ineptness of the search party not employing any all-terrain vehicles or using a motorized boat to travel down the river. 'We don't want to give away our   
position to the enemy,' Leonard had said, which seemed to contrast with his claim that the area had been secured. Kim thought for a moment, trying to come up with a way that would get her to her destination faster. It was already dark and she wasn't particularly eager to meet any of the unknown creatures that lurked in the brush. She looked at the small river and decided she would make her way following the bank.   
Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, Kim was within 100 feet of where Lisa and Edwards last reported from. She left her route along the river and made her way inland. She started running only to trip over something after 10 paces. She cursed and got to her feet and looked to see what caused her to trip. Through her night vison goggles she saw what looked like a canoe, she then took off her night   
vision and inspected it with her flashlight and verified it was. She trailed her flashlight over the surrounding area and saw some footprints, what seemed like two sets, heading away from the canoe. She got up and followed the tracks and came to a stop right in front of a pile of rubble.   
She walked around the pile and scrutinized it from top to bottom. "They must've gone in there. The tracks don't lead anywhere else..." she said aloud to herself. She decided that it was worth a shot and started tossing away the rocks she could lift. She stopped to reach for her radio to call for help but she found that she didn't have it anymore. She ran to the place where she tripped and scrounged around but couldn't find it there. Then she ran to the riverbank and looked there and still couldn't see any sight of it. She decided not to waste her time anymore and ran back to the mound to continue her dig.   
After half an hour of hauling rocks and small boulders, Kim managed to finally uncover the entrance door. She pulled on the lever and made her way through the opening.   


  


* * * * * * * 

Lisa looked around the room and could see not discern an opening anywhere except the one that they had fallen through. She saw a row of three cubical shaped pools off to one side and the main pool in the middle of the room, but not anything else except a small walkway attached to the wall directly above the 3 pools.   
She walked toward the pools and looked around the sides to see if she could find some type of staircase that led to the walkway overhead. She didn't find anything but as she was walking back past the pools she noticed that one of them had a ladder going up its wall.   
She reasoned that they could probably reach the walkway by using the ladder, although they'd have to make rather a long stretch to grab onto the end of the walkway. She saw Edwards situp and look around and he started to stand up when he caught sight of Lisa.   
Lisa walked over to meet Edwards and pointed to the walkway, "I can't tell what's up there, but if we want to check it out it seems that ladder is the only way to it."   
Edwards surveyed the scene for moment then walked over to the pool to take a better look at the ladder. "It doesn't look strong enough for two people, we should go one at a time."   
Lisa nodded her head and waited for him to proceed.   
Edwards jumped into the pool, expecting to feel some type of flooring beneath him but he didn't. The water was cold, but not freezing, and he couldn't tell how deep the small pool was. He swam over to the wall that housed the ladder and grabbed the first rung and began to climb up. It wobbled a bit, confirming his original observation of it not being very sturdy. He got to the top of the ladder and pushed off so he could grasp the ledge that was some 4 feet away. He pulled himself up and quickly looked behind him before shouting down to Lisa, "It seems ok here, I'll hold the ladder for you."   
Lisa made her way to the ladder and carefully ascended and took a deep breath when she got to the top, then made the stretch over to the walkway and Edwards helped her up. They saw a small room in front of them and went to explore it. From her estimation, Lisa guess that the room was only 6 feet cubed. They suddenly heard a rolling sound and headed out of the room back to the walkway and got there just in time to see they were entrapped by bars and had no way to get back down.   


  


* * * * * * * 

Rick finished setting the table and took a moment to stand back and marvel at his handywork. He smiled proudly as he smelled the mouthwatering aromas of his small Italian feast. He heard footsteps quickly approaching and in a few seconds saw Sammie and Vanessa burst through the door.   
"Oh my god!! What smells so good?!!" exclaimed Sammie as she rushed to sit down at the table.   
"Sammie! Don't you dare eat all the food before I even get a chance to taste it!" scolded Vanessa.   
Rick laughed, "Don't worried ladies, there's plenty for everyone."   
The three of them ate in silence, enjoying every bite of their food and not needing or willing to speak in between forkfuls. Finally they finished and sat back in their chairs.   
"Whoa, I'm so full. Rick I've never had such a wonderful homecooked dinner before. Thank you!" said a happy Sammie as Vanessa nodded her agreement.   
"You're welcome ladies. You'll be having more homecooked dinners if I have anything to say about it," said Rick with a smile and continued, "Don't forget to leave room for dessert ladies. Tiramisu cake. The best you'll ever taste!"   
They waited 5 minutes before cutting the cake. While Vanessa and Sammie were happily eating their dessert, Rick brought out a bottle of red wine and poured everyone a glass. Then they toasted and sipped the wine.   
"This wine is so good!" said Vanessa. She had quickly downed her glass and waited for Rick to refill it for her.   
Sammie put her glass down and reached out to pick up the bottle to read the label, "Oh this is the same brand that Lisa keeps in-"   
Vanessa held her breath, dreading what might transpire.   
Rick looked at Sammie, wineglass halfway to his mouth, and waited for her to finish her sentence. When she didn't finish her sentence, Rick became curious and asked her about it, "What were you going to say Sammie?"   
The time in between her pause and Rick's question had given her enough time to think of an excuse, "Oh, this is the same brand that Lisa used to keep in her refrigerator for special occassions, like a birthday, you know, special occassions." Then she tried to smile as convincingly as possible.   
Rick looked at his glass for a moment then spoke, "You know, actually. That's something I had been wanted to ask you girls about."   
Sammie and Vanessa stayed completely still, not making a sound or a move.   
"I would like to have a lot of candelight dinners with Lisa, and I know a friend who can get me a good deal on good wines, but, I don't know, I don't know if Lisa can hold her liquor very well," explained Rick.   
"Why do you say that Rick?" asked Vanessa, hoping she sounded naive, and refilling her wine glass.   
"Well...one time, when we walked home from Claudia's house. I could tell that Lisa was drunk. And even when we had just one drink at Max's and Miriya's quarters at the Factory Satellite, I could tell a change in her right away. I would like to buy some great wines for us to share but I won't if she can't hold her liquor."   
"That's very thoughtful of you Rick," said Sammie, patting him on the shoulder.   
"So...then what should I do?" asked Rick.   
"Uh...well, ok. Here's the deal. It's true, Lisa can't hold her liquor, but I think if you just keep her at half a glass tops, then she should be ok," said Vanessa, deciding that the direct and honest approach was the best way to keep Rick from asking any further questions on the topic.   
Rick smiled and then said, "Thanks girls."   
Sammie felt relieved but that quickly evaporated when Rick said, "Uh...you know you girls never did tell me what Lisa did on Christmas Eve."   
Vanessa had been in the middle of taking a sip of her wine and hadn't expected Rick's question and ended up choking. Both Sammie and Rick patted her on the back and watched her with concern until she seemed to be alright.   
"Was it something I said?" asked Rick.   
Vanessa waved her hand, "No no no, not at all Rick," and poured herself another glass.   
Rick cleared his throat then said, "So do you girls know what Lisa did for Christmas Eve? She told me that she had stopped by my place but had left after she heard Minmei and me talking. Please, it's important that I know where she was or how she spent her Christmas Eve. This has been bothering me for a couple weeks now. She had come to my place because she wanted to spend Christmas together, and through my stupidity and blindness, I let her down. I need to know if she had a bad Christmas Eve so I can make things right because it would've been my fault."   
Vanessa protested a bit, "I don't think you can blame yourself that Lisa happened to stop by when Minmei was there."   
"I know, but I was stupid enough to forget to close my door. And I was stupid to not try and make up with Lisa even before that, it was Christmas week after all. But she wouldn't talk to me at all. If I'd known she was coming over I would've made sure I spent some time with her."   
"Even with Minmei there?" asked Sammie with a suspicous glance.   
"Sammie..." warned Vanessa.   
"It's alright Vanessa. Sammie, I really don't have an answer for you on that question. At that time, I really don't know what I would've done," said Rick quietly.   
"What does that mean Rick?" asked Vanessa with bewilderment, "You mean that if you and Minmei were having a nice little Christmas dinner and Lisa happened to stop by, you'd tell her she had to leave? On Christmas? After you stood her up that time?"   
Sammie watched quietly as she saw a slightly tipsy Vanessa start to shift into her angry mode.   
Rick was looking down at the table and said nothing.   
Vanessa continued on, "Just like that time you asked me out for dinner, you did it right in front of Lisa, on purpose. Just to upset her."   
Rick was still loooking down at the table as Sammie leaned over in Vanessa's direction and scoldingly said, "Vanessa you're drunk, shut up before you say something you're not suppose to!!"   
Vanessa snorted, "Oh, you mean something like Christmas Eve?"   
Rick stood up, "What about Christmas Eve? You girls know what Lisa did Christmas Eve don't you, and you don't want to tell me? You've been trying to avoid the question. It must not be good if you can't come out and just tell me."   
Sammie looked at Rick and then Vanessa and pounded the table, "NO! We don't know anything about what Lisa did Christmas Eve. Don't listen to Vanessa, she's stupid and lies when she's drunk."   
Rick looked at Vanessa, who was rubbing her temples. She looked up at him and said evenly, "I'm sorry. I'm drunk, I don't know what I'm saying. Like Sammie said, we don't know anything about what Lisa did on Christmas Eve. Please stop asking us, we don't know."   
Rick started to clear up the plates, "You're right. I'm very sorry for being so persistent. You've been very good friends to me these past few days, I really do appreciate it. I just want to know as much about Lisa as much as possible, even if some things hurt. There's so much that I missed out on these many years because of my infatuation with Minmei. I just want to try and put together some of the pieces of the puzzle because I've been walking with blinders on for the past five or so years. I want to know everything about Lisa. And I know that she'll never tell me everything I did that hurt her, but I need to know everything I did wrong so I won't do them again. I've hurt her so much for so long and she won't tell me what hurts, but I've got to find out somehow, because I don't want to hurt her again."   
Vanessa and Sammie looked at each other, then looked at Rick who had started to wash the dishes. Vanessa gave Sammie a 'should we tell him?' look, Sammie looked back at Rick again and then wore a sad look as she nodded yes. They both felt guilty for lying to him.   
Vanessa did the duty of starting the unpleasant deed, "Rick, wait. Please, I think we need to talk. We haven't been honest with you. The fact is, we do know how Lisa spent her Christmas Eve, and her Christmas..."   
Rick dried his hands and waited for them to follow him to the living room. Sammie and Vanessa took a seat on the couch and Rick took a seat on the chair opposite them, sitting forward, waiting eagerly for them to tell what they knew.   
Vanessa and Sammie looked at each other one more time to make sure they wanted to continue   
what they were planning to do, then Sammie said, "Rick. We will tell you only on the condition that you make sure Lisa doesn't know it was us that told you."   
Rick nodded his head, "I promise I won't tell."   
Vanessa exhaled a long breath then said, "Lisa spent her Christmas Eve at The Setup. We weren't there ourselves, but the people who told us about it are reliable sources."   
Rick looked suprised, "The Setup? But that's a bar."   
Sammie nodded yes.   
Rick looked confused as he thought the scenario through, then it hit him. "Wait, a minute. Are you telling me that Lisa spent her Christmas Eve drinking?!"   
Vanessa looked down at her hands, which were neatly folded on her lap, "I'm afraid so."   
Rick was trying to come to grips with what he had been told but he could not find the words to express his guilt and shame. He got up and started to pace around the room, his hand on his forehead, his eyes blinking rapidly to try to keep the tears from falling. He remembered that they said they knew what happened Christmas as well. That was the evening he had confronted Lisa about not calling him in for duty. She had told that she knew Minmei was staying with him. He watched Lisa walk away, as the cold snow began to fall. He remembered her solitary figure fading away in the distance as he watched her for awhile, then turned to go home and spend the rest of the evening and night with Minmei.   
"You said you know what she did on Christmas night, please tell me," he said with the emotion evident in his voice, "Did she spend Christmas night at The Setup again?"   
Sammie decided that it wouldn't be fair to let Vanessa do all the explaining so she spoke up, "She didn't go to The Setup. She stayed home. She was suppose to come in for first-shift duty the next day, but she didn't show up. Actually, she had done that several times before. I think you remember that time when you reported in and asked me where she was and I said that she just hadn't shown up."   
Rick nodded, remembering the day Sammie was referring to.   
"Well, since this hadn't been the first time she hadn't shown up like that, Vanessa and I decided to go check on her on our lunch break. We let ourselves in with the key that Claudia had given us, 'incase of emergencies' is what she said it was for, and so we found her passed out in her bedroom, still in her uniform and coat. We managed to wake her up after awhile and stayed with her until we were sure she would be alright. We asked her what she drank but she couldn't remember and we didn't see any bottles anywhere. Rick please don't let her know we told you this, she'll never speak to us again if she found out," pleaded Sammie.   
"I won't tell her," said Rick quietly.   
Everyone remained quiet for a minute then Rick made another realization and rushed up to them, a fearful look in his eyes, "Tell me, she didn't do drugs did she?!"   
Vanessa and Sammie immediately started shaking their heads and Vanessa added, "No no, there's no way she could've and us not find out about it. If she gets wiped out on cheap wine then drugs would've put her in the hospital, or worse. No, she didn't, we all definitely would've been able to tell if she had."   
Rick felt completely numb. He couldn't imagine that he'd hurt Lisa so much that it drove her to drink. He felt so ashamed that he couldn't even look at Vanessa and Sammie. "I think I will finish the dishes then turn in early. As you can understand, I'm not feeling well."   
Vanessa could somewhat guess how he might be feeling and went over to him and told him, "Rick, please don't take it so hard. You honestly didn't know how Lisa would've been affected by the things you did. I think if you had known you wouldn't have done half the things you did. I know Lisa would be mad at us forever if we didn't tell you that you shouldn't hate yourself over this. Please Rick."   
Rick only nodded and headed into the kitchen.   
"Vanessa? Do you think we did the right thing?" wondered Sammie.   
Vanessa dropped back on the couch and took off her glasses to rub her eyes. "I really don't know what to do anymore these days Sammie. There's so much going on on so many fronts this past week that I have no idea about anything anymore. But you know, if we didn't tell him, he'd find out eventually, and I felt really bad for lying to him at first. I think it would be worse if he found out down the road that we had lied to him all this time."   
Sammie leaned down against the arm of the couch, "I think you're right. This has been the worst week of my entire life. I just want one day free from troubles and worries. I just want one day where I can be happy the entire day."   
Vanessa laid her head back and closed her eyes, "You and me both Sammie...you and me both."   


  


* * * * * * * 

After following the same route that Edwards and Lisa had, Kim finally made it to the small opening to the chamber where Lisa and Edwards were trapped.   
Kim looked through the opening and shouted, "Hello!! Lisa?!"   
"Kim, over here! To your left!" returned Lisa.   
Kim looked to her left and saw Lisa and T.R. Edwards standing on a high ledge, trapped in by metal bars. She looked around her and saw that the only way into the room was to jump down into the pool, which seemed a very long ways down, but they were impeded by the bars.   
She took a deep breath then jumped, feet first, into the pool. When she hit the water she immediately felt a sting in her left ankle. She made her way up to the surface, hoping she hadn't broken her ankle.   
When she pulled herself up out of the water she felt a bit of pain in her ankle but nothing excruciating so she sighed in relief. She looked up at Lisa and was about to speak when the entire room started shaking violently. She looked around to try and take cover when she heard Lisa and Edwards shouting overhead. She looked up and saw the ledge they were standing on start to crumble and drop out from under them. They fell 100 feet and landed in the narrow, square-shaped pool. From where she stood, Kim had seen Edwards hit his head on one of the side walls on his way down.   
Lisa fell into the water and could feel rocks falling in the water with her. She thought it was some kind of miracle that she hadn't been hit on the head with one of them by now. She surfaced and saw Kim running towards her, limpling slightly. She looked around and didn't see Edwards anywhere and Kim called out, "He hit his head on the wall, he must still be under!" Lisa immediately dove back down under to search for him.   
Kim was still 20 feet away from Lisa and Edwards and froze in her tracks as she saw Lisa dive back under the water. Suddenly the nightmares came at her in full force. She saw Gloval, she saw Lisa, she heard Rick yelling at her and shaking her. She was so locked into her mental block that she didn't notice that metal bars had come down on the pool Lisa and Edwards were in and enclosed them in their pool, the three other sides surrounded by stone walls. The cubed pool on their left also had had bars come down, but the pool on the right was still free from entrapment.   
Lisa found Edwards and with great difficulty, hauled him up the surface. As she broke the surface she heard a low rumbling sound and realized it was coming from overhead. When she looked up she was terror-stricken to find that a large slab was steadily coming down to enclose them completely. She tried to move to look around for a switch or lever that might stop the descent, but she had great trouble keeping Edwards' head above water and she was completely exhausted and it took every ounce of her strength not to sink herself. "Kim!! check one of the other pools, there must be some type of switch to stop it, or look for some type of opening so we can swim out of here!! I looked in here and there's   
nothing in here, at least nothing that I could see right now, you need to try the other pools!" yelled Lisa, as she struggled to keep Edwards afloat.   
Kim didn't hear a word Lisa said. She stood there staring at nothing in particular but in her mind's eye she was being bombarded with everything that haunted her for the past couple of days.   
Lisa stared at Kim in disbelief, but then remembered why Kim had been in the hospital in the first place. "Kim!! I need your help!! Get over here!! That's an order!!"   
Kim stayed frozen in her place, shaking slightly.   
Lisa tried again, "Kim!!! Kim if you don't get over here right now we are going to drown!!"   
"YOU LET HER DROWN!!!" yelled Rick from Kim's flashback.   
Kim started shaking her head slowly, "No...no..." she whispered.   
"YOU LET HER DROWN!!!"   
Kim shook her head violently this time and screamed, "NO!!!!!!!!!!" She looked in Lisa's direction and saw Lisa staring at her through the bars. "Kim!!! Help us!!!!"   
Kim said quietly and slowly, "I won't let you down, I won't let you drown..."   
"KIM!!!!!!!" screamed Lisa. The descending slab now left she and Edwards with 6 inches of airspace.   
Kim finally snapped out of her mental block and ran as best she could towards the only pool that wasn't enclosed by bars and dove in. She strained her eyes to try and find some mechanism but couldn't find one, then her eyes caught site of what seemed like a sliding window that connected her pool with Lisa's. She swam towards it and pulled it back with all her strength. It was pitch black in Lisa's pool and luckily Kim had a good sense of where Lisa and Edwards were. Lisa felt a tug on her leg and though she couldn't see her, she knew it was Kim. Underwater, she handed Kim one of Edwards arms and followed as Kim led them to the opening, which now exuded a small bit of light coming from the other pool.   
The window was only large enough for one person at a time to pass so Kim went through first and then waited on the other sides to pull Edwards through. From what she could tell by sense, Lisa thought that the slab had stopped descending, and breathed a silent prayer of thanks. She started swimming towards the window when the room started shaking again.   
Kim was trying to haul Edwards up out of the pool and onto the floor when the place had started shaking. It shook for about 15 seconds and she was grateful that it hadn't shook hard enough to cause more rocks to rain down on them from overhead. She managed to get Edwards on the floor finally and waited for Lisa to come up. She waited 5 seconds then began to panic and dove back down into the pool. She looked around frantically and saw Lisa was struggling to get her foot out of the window, which looked like it had tried to close on her after that last tremor.   
Lisa saw Kim and motioned for her to try and get her foot unstuck. Kim just stared at her and stopped moving. Lisa motioned for Kim one more time and Kim managed to snap out of it once again. She dove down to Lisa and the two women pulled on the window, managing to nudge it back just a little bit, but enough to allow Lisa to free herself. When they surfaced they quickly swarmed over Edwards to see if he was still breathing. Lisa checked his pulse and listened for breath as well as watching to see if his chest rose and fell and it appeared that he had stopped breathing. "Kim, you take his head, I'll take his chest." Kim hesitated for a moment, she always cringed at the thought of doing CPR on someone,   
especially if they were a stranger. Lisa looked at her and waited. Kim said nothing and just shook her head.   
After about 2 tries, they managed to get signs of breathing and sat back to try and catch their breaths as well. They sat silently as Kim replayed what had happened in her head. She should be happy that Lisa was alive, but she couldn't help shake the feeling of shame. She had in fact, freaked out, something she had sworn to herself she wouldn't do. Her mental lapse had nearly caused Lisa her life and Kim felt very embarrassed.   
Lisa looked over at Kim and quietly asked her if she was alright. Kim didn't look at her but nodded her head.   
"Kim, you saved our lives, thank you."   
Kim shook her head, "You two almost died. If I had reacted properly in the first place, instead of freaking out, then it wouldn't have had to been a close call."   
"Kim, look at me! You saved my life. Don't feel like you failed because you didn't."   
Kim sighed and said, "You don't understand."   
Lisa was suggested they try and see what they could do for Edwards head wound, even though they had no medical kit with them, and to try and give Kim some time to calm down. Kim lifted his head and they could only find one small cut on the back of his scalp. They figured he would come to in a short while so they sat and waited until he awoke.   
Lisa looked at her sternly then told her, "Tell me, what is it that I don't understand?" Kim looked at the floor for a moment, then told Lisa of the dream that had haunted her. After hearing Kim's recount, Lisa stood up. "Look at me Kim. I'm alive. I haven't drowned. You saved my life. Your dream DIDN'T come true exactly as you dreamt it. You've beaten that demon. Now please, try and exorcise it from your mind as well."   
Kim shrugged a shoulder, "I guess you're right. But please make sure, this is the last time we go near water."   
Lisa didn't know what to say, and didn't want to say the wrong thing. She knew that when they got back, Kim would need to visit the doctor again, to try and workout the trauma from this latest incident.   
Some half an hour later, Edwards was still unconscious, and the two women were about to check on him again when they heard shouting overhead. They looked up and Kim recognized two members of the rescue party. "Don't worry ladies, we'll get you out of here!"   
Kim and Lisa looked at each other and smiled, then stood up to help give directions to the rescue team. 

* * * * * * * 

Rick had finished the dishes and gone back upstairs to his room. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the wall. He his mood had been up and down all day and now he was definitely down. He had been the cause of Lisa turning to the bottle for an escape. The very thought of it made him want to curl up under a rock and hide there for the rest of his life. He hadn't know that his actions or lack of them, had hurt Lisa so badly. He didn't know how he could even begin to make it up to her. He remembered that he wasn't suppose to let her know that he knew about her little alcoholic episodes and wondered how he could face her without her not sensing that something was wrong. This was something that would linger and haunt him for quite some time and he needed to figure out a way to keep this from being so obvious that it would affect their new relationship.   
He didn't know what to do. The weight of the guilt over the new revelations and his missing Lisa so much crushed him. He could think of nothing to do but to cry, so he sat there and cried himself to sleep.   


  


================   
Author's Notes: 

1. Dear me, I'm still busy like crazy, I don't have the website halfway finished yet! :( I wanted to finish this last part of the chapter because since next week is Christmas week, I'll be majorly busy. 

2. The reference to Lisa and drugs, I feel, had to be mentioned, because it was something that was mentioned in the novels. (McKinney book #6, the chapter for "A Rainy Night", I think. I don't have an exact page number yet, I'll get that for ya when I put up my expanded chapter notes on the website). 

3. There are more references in the books to backup the claim that Lisa had a good figure. In fact, if you go by the books, Lisa's figure is evident to Rick the first time they meet after the Lingerie shop incident, where he's walking with Roy and they end up meeting Lisa and the Trio. Then there's another reference to Lisa being "shapely" in the chapters for "The Robotech Masters" episode. 

4. I had intended for the Edwards and Lisa Tomb Raider-esque scenes to be longer. But I decided to shorten it because I felt it would be too repetitive and I have already gone through three parts on this one chapter alone, so I felt the scenes I have are adequate enough. :) 

5. Please keep in mind, Rick Hunter is a very mopey kinda guy :) Remember all the times he would mope about Minmei. And in the books it seems he was always confused about something. He's also a very sensitive guy too, there's nothing super-macho about him, so he tends to openly and freely express his feelings when he thinks you'll listen. (just in case you were wondering why he's such an emotional wreck right now ;) ). 


	10. Chapter 5, part 1

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 5, part 1**

January 22nd, 2015   


Lisa woke up still tired from her adventure from the previous day. Her bones hurt and she felt a little bit congested and assumed that Edwards and Kim were probably feeling worse than she was.   
After taking a long hot shower Lisa went to the quarters next door and knocked. Kim answered looking groggy. Apparantly she was still asleep when Lisa had come by. Lisa resisted the urge to laugh, even though Kim looked extremely laughable. Kim's hair was a huge mess and she stood there with one eye closed and the other half open. Sammie and Vanessa would always tease Kim about how she looked in the morning, now Lisa knew why.   
"How's the ankle Kim?"   
"Ankle...what ankle...oh my ankle," said Kim, still half asleep.   
After being rescued, Kim, Lisa, and Edwards had been taken to New Detroit by the order of Anatole Leonard. Lisa couldn't understand why he insisted on them going all the way back to New Detroit instead of just treating them and releasing them from a less distant base. Kim had a slightly sprained ankle and no other injuries. Lisa somehow managed to get through her adventure injury free, but Edwards had sustained a small concussion.   
The two women agreed to go check on how Edwards doing and then speak to Field Marshall Leonard about arrangements for the trip home. When they reached the door of Edwards room, Kim changed her mind and told Lisa, "You go ahead and visit him and send my regards. I'll go sit in the waiting room."   
"Why don't you want to come?" asked Lisa, wondering why Kim would pass up a chance to meet a new guy.   
"I don't know, it's just wierd. I gave the guy CPR, and he looked kinda gave me the creeps even when he was unconscious."   
"Is it because of the faceplate?" Lisa asked her.   
"No, it's not that. You know how Vanessa is always talking about her 'vibes' she gets from people and places? Well, this guy just gives me a creepy vibe thats all."   
Lisa looked at her for a moment then shrugged, "Alright. If he asks about you, I'll just tell him you're resting because you're not feeling well."   
Lisa quietly knocked on Edwards door but didn't hear an answer, so she opened it slightly and peeked inside to see that Edwards was still asleep. She decided she would wait for a few minutes and if he hadn't woken up by then then she and Kim would leave and come back later. Lisa sat quietly in the chair next to the bed and after about five minutes Edwards began to stir.   
Edwards felt that someone else was in the room and he looked to his right to see Lisa sitting there.   
"Good morning Major," she said with a smile.   
He stared at her and said nothing and Lisa wondered if he was experiences some side effects from his head injury, "Are you alright Major?" she asked with a concerned tone.   
Edwards managed to speak this time, "Yes Admiral, I'm doing well, except for this terrible headache."   
"You took quite a bad bump on the back of the head," Lisa replied.   
Edwards looked at her with an neutral look, "I was told that you and your adjutant saved my life. I am very grateful to you both."   
Lisa nodded, "There is no need to thank us, Major Edwards."   
Edwards thought for a moment then asked her, "Perhaps I can take you ladies to dinner sometime?" Edwards surprised himself by being so gracious. He remembered the time when he could've been rescued at Alaska Base but then was left behind, and one of the person's who had left him behind was Lisa, although she hadn't known it at the time. If he had forseen that one day she would save his life, he would put it down as being 'even' and that he didn't have to be overly grateful to her since she should've saved him at Alaska Base in the first place. But now seeing her in his room made him let go of his grudge for a moment. Nobody in the past had ever visited him when he was injured just to see how he was doing, it was always to see if he was ready to report back for duty.   
Lisa could not hide that she felt awkward, "Uh...that's very kind of you, but you don't owe us anything."   
Edwards, upon hearing her response, nodded and said, "Very well. The offer still stands, please let Commander Young know that as well."   
Lisa smiled, relieved that he let the issue drop, then stood up and told him that she needed to head over to Leonard's office to see about some arrangements for the trip back to Monument. Edwards stopped her by holding out his hand and saying, "Again, I wish to thank you and Commander Young." Lisa hesitated for a moment then shook his hand and noticed that his grip was very strong, even though he was injured.   
Lisa turned and walked towards the door then opened it and walked out, Edwards watching her every single move.   


Kim and Lisa left Leonard's office and when they were out of earshot, Kim blurted out, "I'll be glad to leave this place! Everyone's so creepy! Did you see him leering at us?!"   
Lisa chuckled, "I thought you liked guys leering at you?"   
Kim looked at Lisa as if she were crazy, "Not guys like THAT! He's so much older than me, yuck!"   
Lisa laughed again, "I guess the people around here don't hesitate on being forward. Edwards asked us out to dinner, but I declined."   
Kim grabbed Lisa's arm and shook it as she said, "Thank you SO MUCH. I'm still grossed out about having to do CPR on him."   
"But you saved his life at least," offered Lisa.   
Kim grumbled, "Yea I know, still though, why did it have to be him?"   
Lisa gave her a sidelong glance and wore a mischievious look as she teased, "I see...you were hoping it would be Leonard right?"   
Kim stopped, hit Lisa on the upper arm and exclaimed, "You're bad!! Look at what happened to you after just a few days of having Sammie and Vanessa as roommates!"   
The two women laughed as they continued down the hallway.   
  


Anatole Leonard entered Edwards room without knocking and saw Edwards sitting up, watching tv. Leonard came to the side of the bed and remained standing as he took the remote control and turned off the tv.   
"You will be heading back for Monument City tommorrow, so we need to discuss several things before you leave," Leonard said gruffly.   
"Very well," said Edwards plainly.   
"You're positive of the location of the gold mine?" asked Leonard.   
"Yes I am," said Edwards flatly.   
"I'll take the risk and take your word for it, there's too much at stake to be indecisive. I shall be accompanying you to Monument so we can have negotiations with the people there. I think I've buttered up Hayes enough to have her agree to letting New Detroit take over control of the Central American Quadrant. Once we have control of it we can go back and flush out the rest of those Zentraedi and start our mining operations. I've got a team already setting up the 'observation post.' Once they are finished and I've got the land rights settled with the locals then you can transfer over here and take over this little pet of ours."   
Edwards nodded, not looking at Leonard.   
Leonard stooped over a bit so he could look Edwards in the eye and said, "Make sure you don't doublecross me and run away with the pot of gold all for yourself. Messing with me will be very costly."   
Edwards eyes flashed with anger but he managed to keep his voice steady and stern, "And messing with ME can also be very costly as well, don't forget that. You don't know how to tell me how to play this game. I know how it goes. We cooperate only because we will both gain from it, not because we are friends, and also because each has something to hang over the others head incase someone gets greedy."   
Leonard saw an opportunity to push Edwards buttons by saying, "Hayes and Young are quite attractive aren't they T.R.? Wasn't it one of your wishes to be a member of the great Hayes military dynasty? Now's your chance, seize the opportunity before it's gone. But then again, why would she want to be seen with someone like you? You look quite evil."   
Edwards scowled, "As evil as you, Leonard."   
Leonard laughed as he said, "You only wish you were like me and you know it," and left the room.   
Edwards stared at the door and seethed, "In time you will see that NO ONE will be a match for me!"   
  
  
  


* * * * * * *

Rick was awoken by a knock at his door, when he answered it, Sammie pushed her way into the room, wearing a big smile.   
"Rick! Guess what?! We just got word that Lisa and Kim are coming home tommorrow!"   
Rick didn't know what to say and just smiled until he was struck with an idea. He grabbed Sammie by the elbows and said, "I've got an idea for a little homecoming celebration, will you girls help me?"   
"You bet we will Rick!" said Sammie excitedly.   
"Alright, I'll tell you girls my plan during breakfast."   
"Ok! I'll go wake up Vanessa and we'll meet you at the table in about half an hour!"   


Rick entered the kitchen to find Vanessa and Sammie already waiting for him at the table. He saw Vanessa and asked her if she were feeling alright. She knew he was referring to her hangover and she told him she was doing better than she expected thanks to some ultra-strong Cappuccino and then inquired how he was doing and he replied, "I hit a valley last night, but it was something I needed to experience. I'm on a high right now and plan to keep it that way."   
Rick sat down and started telling his plan, "I was thinking of having a nice quiet dinner here at home, just the five of us."   
Vanessa interrupted him, "Rick, thank you for thinking of us, but wouldn't you prefer to spend some time alone with Lisa? I mean, we know you two haven't had very much time alone together and we don't want to be in the way."   
Rick shook his head and smiled, "Ah well, don't worry about that, Lisa and I will get some time alone. After we had dinner I plan to take her out somewhere. Where? I don't know yet, that's what I was hoping you could help me with. Since going out for a drink is out of the question, and I'm not familiar with the area, and since everything is still pretty chaotic, I was hoping we could put our heads together and figure out something.   
Sammie sat up straight an saluted, "Don't worry about that at all Rick, me and Vanessa can take care of it with no problem!"   
"Great! Thanks girls! I was also wondering if you had suggestions as to what to get Lisa. I wanna buy her something nice, but I've never been good at things like that, so would you happen to know what to get and where I should go?"   
Vanessa thought for a moment and Sammie was about to say something when Rick stood up suddenly and said, "Oh no..."   
Sammie was startled, she had had so much bad news in the past couple of days that every hint of something not working the way it was suppose to, worried her immensely. "What is it Rick?" Sammie asked with a feeling of dread.   
Rick paused a moment before uttering, "Gloval..." He looked at the girls and saw their reaction, one that he had expected and felt all the more guilty for having brought up the subject.   
"Oh my god..." said Vanessa absently, staring at nothing. "It's been so crazy these past few days, it still seems so hard to believe he's..."   
Sammie started to sniffle and Rick sat down again and said quietly, "I'm sorry, I know how much this must upset all of you."   
Vanessa had caught onto Rick's previous train of thought and said, "I think it would probably hit Lisa the hardest, they were very close. I think, it's actually good that she's been so busy, it can keep her mind off of him, but eventually, it will hit her."   
Sammie dried her eyes and added, "She'll need you now more than ever before Rick."   
Rick looked at both of them and said earnestly, "I know, and I'll be there for her...this time, finally, I'll be there for her when she needs me."   
A few moments of silence clouded the table, then Rick pondered, "Do you think that it's a good idea then to go out, with everything still so chaotic. I don't want to make it seem to everyone like we don't care or that we're trying to not face these difficult issues..."   
Vanessa answered immediately, "No. I think you shouldn't worry about it at all, and continue with what you had planned. People shouldn't keep you from living your life, and even though there's a lot of grief hanging over this town now, it's better spend time with the ones you love and appreciate the shear fact that you're alive, rather than depress yourselves into half-humanness over things that have already happened and cannot be changed."   
Sammie and Rick looked at her, and Vanessa surprised herself even with her sudden burst of wisdom. Rick's watch alarm sounded, signaling he was suppose to be heading for the base. He got up from the table as Vanessa added, "Don't worry about your date with Lisa. Sammie and I will have a full plan by midnight tonight."   
Sammie finished drying her eyes and managed to feel better enough to smile, "That's right Rick! We will have everything taken care of. Lisa will think she has turned into a princess and that you're her Prince Charming!"   
Rick knew the Trio's reputation for tending go crazy at times, and a few doubts started to enter his mind, but as he stood there looking at his two friends, the doubts disappeared and he felt safe to trust them completely. 

===================   
Author's notes: 

1. This is probably the shortest part I'll ever write :) I'll be very busy for the next week and a half and I didn't want to not have this go unupdated until after New Years, and also because I'm going to put out an S.O.S. right now, before proceeding any further :) 

2. S.O.S ! I already have something in mind for Rick and Lisa's reunion but I'm also looking for any suggestions you have, and the end-result might be something of a hybrid of mines and your ideas! :)   


3. Alpha, you bring up some very good points! Thanks, it's given me a few ideas! :) 

4. aikiweezie, don't worry, I don't intend for Rick to be too much of a softy. I have a few ideas, but please feel free to elaborate on how you envision Rick's character . I always enjoy discussing the characters :) 

5. Merry Christmas everyone! and (if I don't get a chance to update before then) Happy New Year! :) 

  



	11. Chapter 5, part 2

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 5, part 2**

  
  
  


January 22nd, 2015   


It was mid-afternoon when Rick managed to find some free time to stop by and visit Claudia. They spent a few minutes chatting about how everyone was doing and then Claudia shifted the conversation to the topic of how Rick would be her interim replacement.   
"Rick, I think that even though Hialeah is now giving us a big helping hand, we still need someone on the 'micronian' end to make sure things are running smoothly. You saw the other day, with that incident with Miriya, how angry at the Zentraedi some people are right now."   
Rick still hesitant, thought to bring up the point that Stuart should be able the situation. Claudia shook her head saying, "No, Stuart is very overwhelmed right now. Maistroff just put in charge the planning of the new base."   
Rick gave her a confused look, "He has to also do that in addition to the relocations?"   
"Yeap. Maistroff is trying to drive us all crazy. He must have some type of hidden agenda to try and get us all so stresed out that we resign."   
"Well, everyone dislikes Maistroff to be sure, but do you really think he wants to get rid of people?" asked Rick.   
Claudia looked at him for a moment, then said, "Now that Gloval is...," she didn't finish the sentence, but continued, "Maistroff is very power-hungry. Everyone, including himself I think, knows he's an imbecile, but he's so high up in the ranks and he's chummy with all the local politicians, that there really is no way he can be removed from his position right now. And you know he won't go on his own. But, anyways, let's forget about him for right now. As I was saying, I know that Stuart would very much appreciate your help, and you're pretty much familiar with the process. You'll just be doing the coordinating, instead of the actual transporting. I'm sure you can handle that."   
Rick sat quietly for a few moments, thinking over what Claudia had just said. He shrugged and said, more to himself than to Claudia, "Well, I suppose it won't be too difficult, especially now with Hialeah's help, and we're actually going along at a quick pace, it wouldn't really take too much longer...I suppose it shouldn't be too bad."   
Claudia smirked slightly and said, "Rick, you can't always spend your every waking hour in your VT, as much as you would like. And you have a natural leadership ability, it wouldn't do anyone any good if you were isolated up in the air all the time. I remember telling that to Roy a few times..."   
Claudia had trailed off and seemed lost in thought. Rick, initially wanting to protest her statements, had halted his thoughts when she mentioned Roy. Not wanting to upset Claudia, Rick said nothing and waited for her to speak.   
Claudia looked behind towards the door to make sure it was locked before saying, "Rick. I want to tell you, I had this strange...something strange happened when I was unconscious."   
"Strange? What do you mean strange?" asked Rick.   
Claudia looked at the door again, then said in a hushed voice, "You know those near-death experiences? Where sometimes you're visited by people who've passed away before us?"   
Rick, still thinking over what she said, said, "Yeah...." slowly, then suddenly it hit him and he said in a rush, "You mean you talked to Roy?!"   
Claudia hushed him up, "Shhh! Don't say it so loudly. I don't want the doctors to know because they'll think I'm crazy. Maybe you already think I'm crazy, but to answer your question, yes. While I was unconscious, or maybe halfway in between, I spoke to Roy."   
Claudia saw that Rick was looking at her with an anticipating look so she told him all she could remember. 

After she finished relaying her story, she waited for Rick's assessment.   
"I believe you Claudia. One hundred percent. And, I agree with him. We all want what's best for you, what makes you happy. If a couple of years from now, five years, ten years, someone comes along that can make you happy, we won't object."   
Claudia had tears in her eyes and was still not able to be totally excepting of the prospect of ever being with anyone except Roy. She decided she would struggle with that in private and tried to turn away from the inner dilemna for a moment by asking Rick about the song Roy had mentioned.   
Rick wore a nostalgic look on his face, "Yes, I remember that song well. It was a sort of healing song for Pop. The song is basically about a man who always goes to visit his wife's grave, and on this one particular visit, he has something to tell her. Let's see, I still remember the lyrics I think...'...I never want to hurt you, 'cause I darlin' I still love you. But things aren't like they used to be, it's time for letting go. I wasn't out there looking... I met someone just like you, in line at the grocery store. We've been spending time together, yea, she knows all about you. The truth is, she can give me, what you can't anymore. I know I promised you forever, I never I thought I'd see this day. If only I could write the pages, our story wouldn't this way. I feel so much better knowing we could have this moment. But it looks like it may rain soon, and it's gettin' kind of late. Hon', I'll always bring you roses, everytime I come to visit. The caretaker's waiting, he wants to close the gate. I know I promised you forever, I never thought I'd see this day, if only I could write the pages, our story wouldn't end this way. It wouldn't end this way..."   
Rick watched as Claudia wiped a tear away, then he got up to sit on the side of her bed and hug her with one arm.   
"I'll be alright," Claudia said with a small sniffle. "Do you think I could listen to the song sometime?"   
Rick returned to his seat, "Sure. Just let me know."   
Claudia blew her nose and dried her eyes and then said in a commanding voice, "So. Tell me what's going on with you and Lisa."   
Rick blushed slightly, "We're taking things slowly. We haven't had much chance to see each other yet though. There's so much we need to talk about, but sometimes when I see her, and I want to tell her something, I just want to hold her instead."   
Claudia smiled at him, "That's perfectly alright Rick. Sometimes, words aren't necessary."   
Rick continued, in a voice expressing slight amazement, "I just can't believe it still. She was right there in front of me, all this time and I couldn't see it. Now that I know how she feels, and how I feel. I just can't stop thinking about her, it's driving me crazy. I want to make up for all the time we've lost and I want to make sure that she knows how sorry I am about all I put her through. I want to do things right from now on. I dunno, I just, sometimes, when I look at her, I just want to kiss her but I don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage of our new situation or if I don't kiss her then I don't want her to be hurt. It's a bit confusing."   
"Well, Rick. Did you two talk about it? What did Lisa say?"   
"She said not to hesitate, and actually, she was sorta feeling the same way too."   
"Well then Rick, there you go. If Lisa doesn't have a problem with it, then you shouldn't worry. I had told Lisa one time, that she should stop moping and smile more often.. Now I'm telling you the same thing. Don't mope, smile, and be a man. Remember this Rick, she's been attention-starved for a long time. I don't think, in fact, I can say pretty absolutely, that I know she will always welcome any sign of affection from you. Her love and emotions had been buried for so many years, and she was the Ice Queen for a long time before you first met her. But when you came along, everyone could see the Ice Queen start to melt, but she still wasn't the woman she could be, because she was unhappy. Now you're together, you can bring that out in her. Given that, added to the traits she already has, she will be such a force to reckon with. You can bring out that confidence in herself as a person. She's had confidence, but it's always been confidence as an Officer. You can bring out the 'real live woman' in her that's been hidden and buried since her fiancee' died, and she can bring out the real man in you. That's why you are both so good for each other. You challenge each other, but you can bring out the best in each other now as well."   
Rick spent a few more minutes talking to Claudia, then left to return to the airfield, thinking about all that she had said during his entire drive. 

* * * * * * * 

Max had decided that it would be best if Dana not come to visit Miriya, basically because of the fact that it would be difficult for Miriya to handle the small child while she was macronized. Plus, the child might be frightened to see her mother at such a scale.   
Max was updating Miriya on Dana's accomplishments of the day when there was a knock at the door and shortly thereafter, Lady Hialeah entered the room.   
She entered with her usual proud gait as Togo and Jigo followed behind her. What neither Max nor Miriya expected to see was Uradana following behind them. As everyone finally filed completly into the room, Max and Miriya could see that Uradana was wearing leg and wrist shackles.   
Hialeah looked behind her at her subjects before saying to Miriya, "Miriya Parino. I have come to visit you again because I have someone who wishes to apologize to you." Hialeah stepped to the side to allow Jigo and Togo to usher Uradana up to Miriya's bed. Miriya looked directly at Uradana, which made Uradana look away for a moment before meeting Miriya's eyes and saying, "Miriya Parino, I apologize for my attack against you."   
Hialeah looked on proudly, "You are probably shocked to see Uradana still alive after what she did. However, I had a very interesting conversation with the micronian, Claudia Grant. And she rather convinced me that it would be in everyone's best interest if we showed some clemancy on Uradana. What was it Grant said...something about dysfunctional behavior brought upon by her environment,   
meaning myself. Since I always seek to prove myself as a great leader worthy of my subjects trust, I will try out her advice and spare Uradana for the time being." Hialeah nodded and Jigo and Togo took Uradana outside.   
Hialeah sat down in a chair and eyed Max, who was sitting on Miriya's open upturned palm. "Miriya, this is your mate I assume?"   
Miriya replied, "Yes indeed he is. His name is Max," and she held Max up so that Hialeah could have a better look at him."   
Hialeah tilted her head around so she could look at him from all directions and after her examination was over, stated, "He looks adequate. I have heard that he is an ace pilot. Very admirable. Not quite as pleasing to look at as the male micronian that was with Grant, but he is acceptable. By the way, I forgot to ask Grant, but maybe you can help me. Where might I find that micronian? I believe his name was Hunter?"   
Miriya and Max looked at each other, neither one not knowing what to say. Max wondered why Hialeah wanted to find Rick and gave Miriya a look, indicating that he wanted her to ask Hialeah.   
"Lady Hialeah, we might be able to locate him but please may I inquire why you seek him out?"   
Hialeah shrugged and said, "Well, I was just wondering. I thought if he were not preoccupied at the moment I could talk to him and see if he would want to macronize so that way I may have a better look at him."   
Max, grasping the oddity and humor of the situation smiled as signaled to Miriya that he wanted to tell her somethig, so she lifted him up to her ear.   
"Miriya, tell her that Rick already belongs to another woman."   
Miriya thought for a moment, then remembered about Lisa. "Your Ladyship, I must apologize but I do not think that Hunter would want to macronize, because he already belongs to another woman."   
Hialeah raised an eyebrow, then crossed her arms, "Oh, I see. Well, if that is the case then I suppose there is nothing I can do about it. Jigo is alright I suppose, I'll just look at him. However, please let the micronian know, that if he ever changed his mind, I would be very pleased to see him again."   
"Yes, ma'am," answered Miriya.   
Hialheah stood up saying, "Very well, I shall take leave of you now. Let me know when you return to your duties so we may speak again. Good day."   
After she left the room, Max started to laugh.   
"Maximillian, what is so funny?"   
"It's funny that Hialeah wants Rick to macronize, just so she can look at him."   
Miriya tilted her head a bit and said, "Well, she is right. Rick is very pleasing to look at. Lisa must be very happy now. Max. Will they get married now? Will they have a child like we did?"   
Max chuckled, "Well, I don't think they will get married now, and they definitely won't have children yet. I don't know how long they will wait before they do either."   
"But Max, we met and then soon after that day we got married."   
"I know Miriya, but you see, every couple is different. Rick and Lisa have had a lot of difficulties and it will take time to work through them before they feel it is the right time to get married."   
"Ahh, that's right. I remember you telling me that. Well, I am happy that they will be friendly with each other now, rather than fighting. Will they touch lips?"   
Max laughed again and replied, "Yes, I am pretty sure they will."   
Miriya nodded with a pleased look on her face, "That is good. I think Lisa will be happy. Sometimes I can see on her face that she wants to touch lips with Rick."   
Max was taken offguard, and didn't have an immediate comment, but finally he said, "Yes, Lisa will be very happy indeed." 

* * * * * * * 

Sammie and Lieutenant Antell knocked on the door of Vanessa's office and in a few seconds they were seated in comfortable chairs while Vanessa sat behind a rather small desk. She finished up reading a report that she had held up, then quickly put it away in its folder and laid it off to one side and said, "Now, what can I do for you? It's about the instrumentation upgrades on your VTs right?"   
Sammie and Vanessa spent the next 20 minutes going over the details, with Lieutenant Antell acting as secretary and taking down notes. She dropped her pen and bent down to pick it up, then took out her pager and looked at it as she sat back up.   
"Captain Porter, Major Lloyds wants to see you right now...it says here that it will only take a few minutes," announced Antell.   
"Huh? Major Lloyds? I wonder what he wants. Is he in his office right now?"   
"Yes ma'am."   
"Alright, I'll run over there really quickly. You can wait here. I'll be right back."   
Vanessa sat there and decided not to try and converse with Antell, remembering what happened the last time, so she instead went back to reading the report she had been reading earlier.   
Some five minutes had passed when a radar tech came in and asked Vanessa to check on a new piece of monitoring equipment that had just been installed in the front office. Vanessa got up, leaving Antell alone in the office.   
After 10 minutes, Vanessa finally came back to her office. Five minutes after that Sammie returned wearing a slightly angry expression and turned to Antell, "Antell, are you sure that message said for me to see Lloyds? Because his aide said he is in downtown Monument right now."   
Antell wore an innocent look, "The message said, 'Need the captain to see me briefly, ASAP. Lloyds.'"   
"Maybe your message got crossed with someone elses, that happened to me one time," suggested Vanessa.   
Sammie looked at Antell again, who sat expressionless, and then asked Vanessa if they were done with the meeting. Vanessa said that there wasn't anything else they needed to discuss at the moment so Sammie and Antell left and headed back towards their own office to finish up the day and see about trying to go home early.   
On the walk there Sammie asked Antell, "Are you sure that wasn't an old message or something? I didn't hear the pager go off."   
Antell looked straight ahead as she walked and said, "I had the pager on vibrate mode today."   
Sammie looked as if she were going to say something, then changed her mind and simply uttered, "I see..." 

* * * * * * * 

Rick was pleased with what Sammie and Vanessa had come up with. He was secretly grateful that they decided to have the 'date' at home instead of going out. Vanessa had told him that she had overheard some civilians complaining about some soldiers they had seen out about town, having a good time. The civilians had accused the unnamed soldiers of not caring about what happened to the people. For that reason, Vanessa suggested that they don't go out for a night on a town just yet, especially since Lisa was now an Admiral.   
Rick tossed and turned for awhile, until finally deciding not to worry about things, since it wouldn't help, so he laid still and thought about all the things he would do and say tommorrow when Lisa came home. "Do the right things, say the right things, Hunter," he said aloud.   
He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, but not before breathing a small prayer that tommorrow would go as planned and not be filled with unwanted surprises.   
  


====================   
Author's Notes: 

1. Star, I swear! I had written this before I had read your chapter 3. The issues of Rick's leadership skills and the scene of Max and miriya discussing Rick and Lisa I wrote yesterday afternoon, then when I went online at night and checked here, I read your chapter 3. I'm thinking, 'Oh no! The two sound a bit similar!', so I thought about pulling out those similar parts in my story, but I wanted to leave the Max and Miriya conversation in because it's funny, and the Claudia conversation with Rick had been planned for awhile now. The song quote was also alluded to earlier, and I plan to use several song quotes from now on, because I think there's a lot of good songs out there that describe the Rick-Lisa situation. I had no pre-meditated similarities intended! :) p.s. I am trying to figure out what you have in store for Rick and Lisa. The only thing that I'm totally against, as a Rick/Lisa fan, is a permanent break up. (I forgot to add that clause in my intro chapter heeehee :) ) 

2. The song quote is from George Jones' "The Visit" on the "High-Tech Redneck" album. I think it's a very touching song. Take a listen to it if you can! 

3. Alright, another short part, but the next chapter should be quite large. And it will take some time to write so I cannot estimate when it will be posted. :) Thank you to everyone for giving me suggestions! :) 


	12. Chapter 6

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 6**

  
  


January 23rd, 2015   


Vince Grant was sitting in Vanessa's office, trying to make sense out of a maintenance report he was reading. The maintenance records indicated weekly servicing of all the major components that needed to be checked on, but from Vince had seen with his own eyes, there were several components scattered throughout the entire array that seemed to have not been touched for some time. He found dust in some compartments and power supplies and had also found a few broken sensors on undamaged sections of the grid, therefore ruling out the claim that all damage was due to the initial strike on the grid.   
He was also surprised to find that the surveillance discs from the secured area where the grids had been located, were all kept right there in a cabinet in one of the storage sheds. They were of absolutely no use now that they had been destroyed when the grid array was initially hit. Why the discs weren't stored in a more secure location perplexed Vince.   
Vanessa came back into her office carrying two cups of coffee.   
"Here you are Vince," she said as she set the cups down on the desk.   
"Thanks Captain, it smells great," replied Vince as he picked up his cup.   
Vanessa stood there with her hands on her hips and for a moment she reminded Vince of his sister Claudia.   
"Vince, you don't have to call me 'Captain.'   
"Yes Captain. Ooops, yes, Vanessa."   
Vanessa smiled and sat down and picked up her own cup.   
After he finished a few sips of coffee, Vince, leaned forward a bit and said, "Vanessa. Have you seen these maintenance reports? It looks like a bunch of lazy a--es, who were suppose to be making sure this thing worked properly, weren't doing their job."   
Vanessa wore a slightly surprised look, "I had noticed something to that effect in a couple of the logs as well. Do you think, maybe...maybe it isn't sabotage after all and that it is a case of negligance?"   
Vince narrowed his eyes and looked at the report in front of him one more time, then said, "I think it's possible. Of course we would still need to do some more investigating, but it seems all things are pointing to that conclusion."   
Vanessa tapped her pen on the desk as she said, "It's important we first find out who was responsible for making sure that radar was maintained properly. And we also need to know what happened that day, but it's impossible, the surveillance footage is destroyed and all the staff on duty were killed in the attack."   
Vince rubbed his forehead and said a little bit irrately, "I can't believe we cannot get anyone to tell us who was the person in charge of the maintenance. I was assigned to working on the SDF2 so I never really got to hear all the goings on with that radar. The last thing I heard was that the maintenance duties had been transferred but to whom they never said. Lisa didn't know either. The darn thing never had any problems though, so there was never any need to fix it, and so, no need to go looking for the   
person that was in charge of fixing it."   
Vanessa put another stack of folders in front of her and Vince and announced, "Well, hopefully we can find something in here. But if we don't then we're going to have to go around trying to find answers from alot of people. This is the last stack of reports."   
Vince finished up his coffee and took half of the folders and started to scrutinize them one by one, hoping that they would find some sort of answer somewhere.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Kim and Lisa were seated on one side of the aisle, Edwards on another. Lisa had the aisle seat of her side, as did Edwards. The plane had just taken off and everyone was settling back into their seats, trying to get comfortable for the rest of the flight.   
Kim and Lisa were seated on one side of the aisle, Edwards on the opposite side. Lisa had the aisle seat of her side, as did Edwards. The plane had just taken off and everyone was settling back into their seats, trying to get comfortable for the rest of the flight.   
The pilot announced that they were taking off in five minutes and Kim looked around and asked her, "Are we going to be the only ones on this plane?"   
Edwards was sitting in his seats with his eyes closed, still battling with his concussion-induced headaches, answered, "Yes we are Commander. Leonard and the others are making the trip on another plane. Seems like they want to keep the New Detroiters separated from the New Macrossers if you ask me."   
Kim looked over at him and saw that his eyes were closed then gave Lisa an irritated look. Lisa cracked a small smile and shrugged. Kim wrote something down in her notepad and lightly kicked Lisa's foot to get her attention. 'Thank goodness it's just us on this plane!!' the note said. Lisa took the notepad and pulled out a pen and wrote something down, then handed it back to Kim. 'What's the matter, don't you miss your "boyfriend"?' Lisa stiffled a laugh as she saw Kim's eyes go wide and her mouth drop open. Kim looked at her and tried to give her an angry look but she couldn't camoflauge her smile. She might also would've hit Lisa with the notepad had Edwards not been across the aisle.   
Kim looked over at Edwards and then looked at Lisa and said, "I think this will be a nice time to take a nap, wake me when we get there will ya Lisa?" Kim motioned towards Edwards with a small, barely noticeable jerk of her chin and Lisa understood that Kim didn't feel like talking with Edwards so easily situated for eavesdropping.   
Lisa folded her arms to her chest and leaned back in her chair to get comfortable for what would be a nap for herself as well and spun a parting shot at Kim, "Just make sure you don't snore, or else I'll have to wake you up before we get there."   
Kim was about to rebuttal when Edwards spoke up and said, "Admiral, you're father always told me you had a keen sense of humor, it's nice to witness it in person."   
The two women looked at Edwards, who was still resting his eyes. Kim gave Lisa a sour look, seeing that Edwards wasn't paying attention.   
"Thank you Major," said Lisa, evenly, not wanting to sound too grateful for the compliment, yet not sound too unappreciative.   
Lisa silently was relieved when Edwards didn't continue talking and so she managed to settle back in her chair, but she felt anything but relaxed. This wasn't the first time that Edwards had mentioned her father, and every time he did, something stirred inside of Lisa. It was like something that she had been trying to avoid since that day at Alaska Base. She brought up everything she could think of to try to avoid thinking about it, and since none of her friends wanted to make her feel bad, they avoided the subject of Lisa's father. However, unknowingly they were contributing to her continual denial and refusal to come to grips with the damaged and lost relationship with her father.   
Lisa knew that she needed to face the subject, not just for her own piece of mind, but so as not to dishonor or further hurt the memory of her father. She was caught in between and haunted by the memory of two fathers actually.   
One was a man who wasn't bound to her by blood but she had long thought of him as a better father than her own blood father. There had been an understanding between she and Gloval and even though he was gone, she had no worries that there was anything left unsaid between them.   
The other man, the one bound by blood, was a man whom she'd been closer to in her early years, but after she had entered into service, the relationship took on a more formal tone. Their constant disagreements and opposing views over many issues drove the wedge further between them.   
During her academy days, Lisa felt estranged from her father. She felt as if he had been trying to run her life. When Karl Riber had died, her father didn't seem overly sympathetic and didn't speak to her about it to try and understand or comfort her in her time of emotional need.   
When Lisa was stationed at Alaska Base, she and her father were on friendly terms, as opposed to their usual cool formalities, and her father had told her that he was proud of her. But he didn't tell her what she wanted to hear, which was that he loved her. He told her he was proud of her and she wondered if he was proud of her as a soldier or as his daughter. What would've happened if she hadn't been as successful a soldier as she was, would he have scorned her?   
Lisa wanted to kick herself, she knew that it was a terrible thought. Her father loved her, he just didn't know how to show it. She started thinking about it and realized that the estrangement was probably at least half of her fault. Her father had made the effort to try and get to know her, but she pushed him away time and again, too angry that he was too overprotective of her. She suddenly felt very ashamed and quickly tried to think of something else before her emotions overtook her, but she let the thought linger a little bit longer. This was the first time really, since her father died, that she was trying to sort out the emotional troubles they shared. Edward's recent mentionings of her father were making her remember that she had alot of unresolved issues she needed to face regarding her father and their relationship.   
Edwards opened one eye and tilted his head slightly to see that Lisa was seemingly lost in conversation with herself and resisted the urge to smile.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

It was already past lunchtime and Lieutenant Antell had yet to return. Sammie had been very anxious all day. She wanted to make sure she could leave early so that she and Vanessa could do some shopping and then prepare for Lisa and Kim's homecoming. She had hoped that Antell would be her ticket to getting off work early, but now Antell was being uncharacteristically late for reporting back from her break.   
The male tech that was seated a few feet away from Sammie also noticed that Antell was late and said in a confounded tone, "Antell must have gotten herself a boyfriend or something. She's never late getting back from lunch."   
Sammie looked at the tech tiredly and said, "Of all the days to be late, it's got to be today. Damn her."   
The tech laughed and said, "Maybe this is a good thing actually, then you can write her up and request another aide."   
Sammie rolled her eyes, "Don't I wish! But there's nothing I can do, Maistroff assigned her so you know that she's untouchable. I am sure he assigned her to me on purpose, just to make me go crazy."   
The tech chuckled, "Unfortunately Captain, that's definitely a possibility."   
Sammie put her hands on her hips challengingly, "Well, if it's strict, play-by-the-book she wants, that's what she'll get. I intend to chew her out when she comes back. I'm sure you'll like that."   
The tech rubbed his hands together, "I sure would! Do you know, this afternoon I asked her a question about one of the song's by that new group 'Cat's Eye' because I was interested in looking for it as a present for someone. She says something like, 'It's on so-and-so album, didn't you know that?' And I'm like, 'No I didn't know that, I'm not a music encyclopedia.' Then she went on and on about the album and how she didn't like any of the songs on there but that she had the cd, mini-disc, and vinyl pressing of it. B--ch, if you hate it so much why did you buy it, I wanted to ask her. Then yesterday she was ragging on Brady about that new Zentraedi movie, going on and on, like she's some big a-- film guru. She drives us all crazy, why don't she get a life!"   
Sammie's spirits lightened up, "You had to sit through all of those rantings?!?"   
The tech put his face in his hands and groaned, "Unfortunately."   
Sammie laughed with delight and said, "Welcome to my world. Now you know how I feel."   
The tech gave her a regretful grin then switched moods as he said, "Captain, I don't know if anyone's told you yet but it sure is great having you as commander."   
Sammie gave him an astonished look and said, "Whoa, better not let Lisa hear you say that."   
The tech shook his head, "No that's not what I mean. It was great having Admiral Hayes as commander too, since she was daydreaming half the time. What I mean is that it's great that you are her replacement, instead of them bringing in someone inexperienced and stuffy. Everyone here appreciates your easy-going nature and knowledge. Not to say that anyone ever thought that Admiral Hayes was unknowledgeable, it's just that we never could predict what kind of mood she'd be in."   
Sammie shook her head in agreement and then smiled, "I know what you mean. But I don't think we'll have to worry about that anymore, only if she and Captain Hunter get into a fight."   
The tech looked at her as if he hadn't heard what she said, then he said in a disbelieving voice, "No way! You've got to be pulling my leg!"   
Sammie nodded confidently, "No I'm not. It's true, just you wait and see."   
Before the tech could answer, the door slid open and Lieutenant Antell walked into the room.   
"Lieutenant Antell," said Sammie, trying to sound stern, "I'm disappointed, this isn't like you to be late and not call in letting us know about it."   
Antell didn't seem repentant and said flatly, "I'm sorry Captain, it will not happen again."   
The tech looked at Sammie and tried to shake his head so inconspicuously that it looked like he was shivering. He was trying to signal to her not to push Antell too hard, since she was most likely a snitch for Maistroff and could cause trouble if she felt threatened.   
Sammie eyed Antell suspiciously, then decided that she had more important things to worry about and let it drop.   
"Very well. Everything has been running smoothly, so I will be leaving a little bit early today, around 4pm. Just to let you know." said Sammie, trying to sound as commandingly as possible.   
"Yes ma'am," Antell replied in monotone.   
"No problem Captain!" chimed the male tech cheerfully.   
Antell gave the tech a disdainful look but kept quiet.   
Sammie turned her back to the two so that Antell couldn't see her amused smile.   
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Rick paced back and forth in Claudia's office. Hialeah's team had been so efficient in the evacuation and relocation procedures that he was momentarily left with nothing to do. After a few more minutes of pacing he scrounged around the room and found what he was looking for.   
He took a seat behind Claudia's desk and opened up the phone book and searched through the restaurant section. He had decided he was too nervous to cook dinner as he had originally planned, and would instead resort to take-out, expensive take-out that is. "Definitely not Chinese food," he said out loud as he passed through the section. He came to the Italian section but he had just had Italian and he knew Lisa didn't care that much for Italian, so he continued to flip through the pages.   
He came across a large ad for a French restaurant and recalled Lisa telling him that she and her father had often gone to a French restaurant when she was stationed at Alaska Base. He checked the menu on the website, then picked up the phone and punched in the number and placed his order.   
Rick looked at the clock and it read 1:30pm. Sammie had said that Lisa and Kim would land sometime around 2pm but they would immediately attend a couple of meetings as well as a debriefing and another medical check, so they would not be home until around 7pm.   
It was still a little bit too early to leave the office so Rick looked around for reports of some sort to work on. He managed to find a couple of half-completed reports that Claudia had been working on and decided to try and finish them up for her.   
About an hour later Max poked his head through the door, then took a seat and sat back. "Hey Rick, those people of Hialeah's are just too efficient. I don't have anything to do right now."   
Rick looked across the desk at him and laughed, "Me neither Max. I'm glad I found some reports to work on. How's Miriya doing?"   
Max folded his arms and replied with a smile, "She's doing fine. She is having a fun time tossing me around like a rag doll."   
Rick stopped writing and looked up with a big grin, "That must be a sight to see."   
"Yea, well, I have a few bruises to show that it isn't as fun as it sounds. But it keeps Miriya amused so I can't complain really. So when's Lisa coming back?"   
At the mention of Lisa's name, Max saw Rick perk up, dropping his pen and saying with twinkling eyes, "She'll be here about half an hour from now. But she needs to attend a few meetings so I won't get to see her until around 7pm."   
Max picked up one of the pen's on Claudia's desk and started twirling it around with two fingers, "You must be pretty anxious to see her again."   
Rick smiled nervously, "You bet. The girls are helping me put on a quiet homecoming date tonight. I'm a bit nervous."   
Max laughed at him, "Nervous? You two have known each other for what? almost five years now? What's there to be nervous about."   
"Hey com'on Max, you were just as nervous, even more nervous, on your first date with Miriya, remember?" teased Rick.   
"Ok boss, you got me. Yea, I was very nervous, so I can sympathize with what you're going through now. Oh, by the way, there's something I want to ask you. Have you ever met Lady Hialeah?"   
"Lady Hialeah?" asked Rick quizzically, "Well, I just spoke to her that one time when we were at her office and I needed to get Claudia some medical attention. That's the only time. It was strange, she picked me up as I spoke to her. And she held me for awhile and was inspecting me sort of. She even poked me on the head with her finger, I guess she was trying to play with my hair or something."   
Max laughed out loud, "Ok, so now you also know what it's like to be handled like a rag doll too then. Hialeah came to see Miriya yesterday, and she asked about you."   
"About me? Why?"   
Max snickered, "She wanted to know where she could find you, so she could ask you to macronize so that she may look at you better."   
Rick's mouth dropped open in disbelief, "What? Look at me? What for?"   
Max couldn't resist laughing again, "'Cause she told us you are 'pleasing to look at' and wanted to look at you again, only this time macronized."   
Rick rolled his eyes and tossed down his pen, "Oh great, that's all I need right now, a Zentraedi, full-sized Zentraedi, warrioress chasing after me. Lisa would macronize without a doubt, just to keep Hialeah away from me."   
Max burst out laughing, "Now wouldn't THAT be something to see?!"   
Rick gave Max a challenging grin, "Hey don't laugh. I bet Lisa could kick Hialeah's a-- with no trouble."   
"Oh I don't doubt she could, especially if they're fighting over you."   
Max's sentence caused Rick to stop to think about Lisa fighting for him. He thought about what would've happened if Lisa had tried harder to challenge Minmei, but she hadn't, because she was afraid she couldn't win, when in reality, she could, and she did.   
Max saw the immediate change in Rick's demeanor and was afraid he might've said something wrong, "Rick, I'm sorry, did I say something I wasn't suppose to?"   
Rick looked at the desk and then picked up his pen, "Nah Max. It's alright, I was just thinking...about...well, nevermind, it's ok."   
Max, still not convinced he hadn't said something wrong, apologized, "Rick, I'm sorry."   
Rick shook his head and smiled, saying a bit adamantly, "Don't worry about it Max, alright?"   
Max stood up to stretch and said, "You know another funny thing? Miriya agreed that you were 'pleasing to look at.'   
Rick let out a surprised laugh, "She doesn't know that you're not suppose to talk about another man in front of your husband?"   
Max laughed, "Yea well, it's ok. I know it's a harmless comment. But I'll have to make things even. I ran into Lisa before she had left and I must admit that she looks really good in those new uniform colors of hers."   
Rick smiled proudly, "She sure does. You should see her walk down the halls, she turns heads. Well, she always did."   
Rick grew a little more serious as he continued, "You know, it is just so amazing that she doesn't even know how attractive she is. Claudia had mentioned it, Lisa has no self-awareness..."   
Max pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before saying, "Well Rick, now maybe you can help her with that; give her that confidence."   
Rick shook his head and said in a determined voice, "I will do exactly that Max. I've already begun to see the change in her and it's so amazing. You'll see, when this butterfly spreads her wings, it will be a sight indeed. Nothing will be able to stop her."   
Max regarded Rick for a moment then said, "You talk like a man in love."   
Rick stood up so he could be eye-level with Max, "I am Max, I am."   
Max reached across the desk and shook Rick's hand, "I'm very happy for ya boss. Really I am, and so is Miriya. Haha, in fact, she asked me if you and Lisa were going to touch lips now that you two were a couple."   
Rick shook his head and chuckled, "Oh boy, if it's not the Trio trying to spy on me and Lisa then we also got Miriya now too."   
Rick looked at the clock again and decided it was probably alright to leave so he put the reports away neatly and asked Max, "What are you doing right now? Do you want to come into town, I have to pickup dinner for tonight. I can get you something too if you'd like?"   
Max smiled and said goodnaturedly, "It's alright, you don't have to get me anything. I'll come with ya though, you'll probably need a hand carrying all that I imagine, since you've got to feed yourself and four women."   
Rick headed for the door and held it open for Max and patted Max on the shoulder as he walked out, "Thanks Max, a man couldn't ask for a better best friend."   
Max made a small theatrical bow and said, "Always happy to help a friend."   
Rick flipped off the light and closed the door behind him. 

It took Rick and Max half an hour to get to the french restaurant "Lumineux" to pick up dinner. Max followed Rick through the door as the two men were greeted by a hostess, "Good afternoon gentlemen, where would you like to be seated?"   
Rick looked around for the take-out counter and told her, "I had ordered to-go, my name is Rick Hunter."   
The woman looked at him with a surprised look and then looked around her and said quietly, "So you're Rick Hunter. Is it true that you and Lynn Minmei have been thinking about getting married?"   
Rick looked at Max with a confused look, "Uhh, where'd you hear that?" asked Rick.   
"Oh well she mentioned it in one of her interviews, I believe it was in yesterday's paper, I can't remember which one though," answered the woman.   
"Was it just a rehash of an old interview?" put in Max, seeing that Rick was disturbed by the report.   
"No, it was her most recent interview," replied the hostess.   
"Do you remember what she said exactly?" asked Max.   
"Well...she said that she and Mr. Hunter were thinking of getting married but she thought that it probably wouldn't be possible because they had seperate careers that were both very important and necessary."   
Rick had his hands clenched into fists and Max waited to see what Rick would say or do. Rick huffed and told the hostess, "You know what? That isn't what's happened at all."   
Rick saw the woman give him an intrigued look and continued, "Minmei and I aren't getting married and it's not just because of our seperate careers. You want to know what the real reason is? It's because I am not in love with Minmei. I'm in love with another woman, I think you know her by name, Admiral Lisa Hayes, and if there's anyone I'm going to marry, it's going to be Lisa. Not Minmei, Lisa. So don't believe all the things that's said in the newspapers."   
The woman stared at him for a moment, as did Max, surprised at his outburst. Then the woman said hastily, "Yes, sir, that's right sir. Excuse me, I will go and get your order," and then headed towards the kitchen.   
Max chuckled, "Rick, I think you scared her."   
Rick let out a heavy sigh, "I didn't mean to. It's just...I can't believe Minmei didn't tell the truth."   
Max laughed again, "Do you really think she wants to tell the reporters that you dumped her?"   
"I suppose not, but then she should've just not mentioned the fact that we talked about getting married. S--t, Lisa's going to get mad if she hears about this."   
"Rick, don't worry. I doubt if Lisa will get too upset. Even if she does, it will be at Minmei for distorting the truth, not you."   
Rick kicked his foot lightly against the floor and stuffed his hands in his pocket as he said, "Yea, I guess. Still though, I don't like Minmei going around telling this story to everyone. Now I'm going to get this question wherever I go, and you know, some people don't have tact, they might even ask me when I'm out with Lisa. How do you think that will make her feel?"   
Max smirked at Rick, "Well, actually, if you tell them all just what you told this lady, that it's Lisa who you love, then I think she won't mind at all."   
Rick scratched his temple and said, "Hey, come to think of it, that's right..."   
The woman returned carrying 3 bags and Max signaled for her to give him two as she placed the other one on the counter and Rick took out his wallet.   
"That will be $200 sir."   
Rick pulled out his credit card and handed it to the woman. As she was completing the transaction, Max hid himself behind one of the bags and whispered to Rick, "Two hundred dollars?? For dinner?!"   
Rick wore a proud smile and said, "Yea, well nothing's too good for my girl. Or her friends, our friends, for that matter. I also picked up dinner and dessert for the Trio. Make sure though, you don't tell them how much it cost me."   
Max winked, "Mums the word, boss." 

After Max and Rick had secured the bags in the car, they headed towards Max's house so that Rick could drop him off at home. After pulling away from the curb where his car had been parked, Rick fumbled in his jacket pocket and pulled out one of the mini-discs that Sammie and Vanessa had given him in the morning. Rick popped in the disc and turned up the volume slightly.   
"Hey, great, some music!" rejoiced Max.   
"Ok Max, now don't laugh at me, but this isn't our regular music. I let the girls put it together, it's some songs that Lisa and I will listen to, and dance to, tonight."   
"Oh, I see, those type of songs. Don't be embarrassed Rick, I play those type of songs for Miriya too sometimes, she likes them. I think alot of women do. And besides, she says she hates all of Minmei's songs."   
The two men laughed then Rick got serious and said thoughtfully, "I do believe that sometimes a song can say more than what I could come up with, I mean, probably say it better than I could too. Sometimes I feel uncomfortable saying things because I don't want them to turn out wrong. I did that a lot with Lisa, I dunno if sometimes everything would've just been better off if I hadn't opened my big mouth sometimes."   
"Well, I do admit Rick, you do have a tendancy to shoot off at the mouth sometimes, but don't worry about that for now. Just tell Lisa what you feel and if you need to, let the music tell her, although she should hear it from you."   
"I know Max. Hey, check out this song, it sounds pretty good."   
Rick turned up the volume and the two men listened intently. The song was soulful, not what Rick and Max ordinarily listened to while patroling in their VT's but Rick was struck by the words: 

_Last night we had an argument_   
_You told me you love me_   
_All the things I said I never meant_   
_No baby_   
_I didn't mean to make you cry_   
_I didn't mean to make you say bye bye bye_   
_Baby won't you let me look inside your soul_   
_Let me make you lose control_   
_Let me be the one you need_   
_Baby just come to me_   
(1) 

Rick turned to Max and said excitedly, "Sammie and Vanessa are geniuses! This song is perfect!"   
Max smiled as Rick reset the song to the beginning and turned up the volume again. 

_You know what I'm talking about baby_   
_I never meant to hurt you_   
_I never wanted to see you cry_   
_So I'm right here now baby_   
_I'm asking you, I'm begging you_   
_Just give me one more chance baby_   
(1) 

Max grinned looked over at Rick, "Those lyrics seem pretty good, but what about the other half of the lyrics? A little bit more suggestive don't you think?"   
Rick blushed slightly, "Yea, I know but I think we'll be ok."   
Max raised his eyebrows as the song finished with the line: _'Can I turn you on till the break of dawn baby.'_   
Rick cleared his throat, "Ok, maybe I'll make a little disclaimer before the song comes on."   
When the song finished, Rick hit the replay button again. Max looked at Rick and saw he was lost in thought and decided to keep quiet and let him be.   
They listened to two other songs before they finally reached Max's house. When he got out of the car, Max could see that Rick was still deep in thought and thought it was best to let him keep concentrating on tonight, so he just said, "See ya tommorrow Rick, have a great time tonight and say 'hi' to Lisa for me." Before Rick could shake out of his meditations and answer, Max had already run up the driveway and headed into the house.   
Rick honked the horn and Max came back out of the house, "Thanks Max!" called out Rick, as Max waved at Rick's departing car.   
Rick sped home, his mind and feelings stirred up by the song lyrics and the thought of seeing Lisa that evening.   
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Kim and Lisa got up from their seats after the pilot told them that they could disembark from the plane. They had already started down the aisle when Lisa looked back and saw that Edwards had some trouble getting out of his seat. She went back to help him, expecting Kim would follow her but Kim instead made her way to the door and waited for them there.   
Edwards got up steadily, his hand resting on Lisa's shoulder. "I'll be fine, Admiral, thank you."   
Edwards saw Lisa look at him with genuine concern as she asked him, "Are you sure Major?"   
He was momentarily transfixed by her eyes for a moment, but then looked away from her and said, "I'm sure Admiral, once again, thank you for your concern."   
Lisa nodded and moved out of the way to let him pass and then followed behind him as he headed towrds the door where Kim was waiting. Kim, not comfortable in his presence, quickly hurried through the door when she saw him heading her way. Then when they were all off the plane, they were quickly ushered to the main conference room for their debriefing.   


Sammie met Vanessa in the hallway outside Vanessa's office. She looked around her to make sure no one was in earshot, then said in a hushed voice, "Vanessa, Lieutenant Antell's been acting strangely since yesterday.   
"What do you mean Sammie? You said she's a wierdo, period."   
"Yea yea I know, but I mean, she keeps disappearing off and on throughout the day."   
Vanessa snickered, "Maybe she finally found herself a guy insane enough to want to be her boyfriend."   
"That's what Dirk had said. But get real, who would be crazy enough to put up with her?"   
"Who knows Sammie, maybe she's a totally different person away from the office."   
Sammie shrugged, "Anything is possible I guess."   
Vanessa walked ahead to punch the elevator button and turned to Sammie and said dreamily, "Tonight's going to be such a romantic night for Lisa! She's so lucky!."   
"Mmmhmm! I'm glad that we get to be a part of it. That was so nice of Rick to ask us to help him."   
The elevator arrived and Vanessa was relieved to see no one would be sharing the elevator with them. Vanessa stood quietly for a moment, thinking about the plans for the evening. A thought struck her and she decided to consult Sammie on it, "Sammie, about a couple fo those songs we put together for Rick..."   
Sammie looked at her and stated, "You know, I was wondering about that too. Especially those two songs that Claudia told us about. They are pretty emotional, and they might, I mean, what happens if they..."   
Vanessa adjusted her glasses and said, "Well now, ahem, I don't know. It's none of our business anyways. But lets just warn Rick about that song though, just as a precaution."   
The elevator opened up and the girls headed out of it into the parking garage. Once in the car Sammie paused before pulling out of the parking spot, "Vanessa, are you sure that Lisa will be ok with that song."   
Vanessa waived her off, "She should be ok as long as she's not drunk. If she's not drunk then that song should be harmless. And we know that Lisa won't get drunk tonight, Rick won't let her, and he's too much of a gentleman to get her drunk on purpose."   
Sammie looked over her shoulder to back out of the spot and said agreeingly, "Right, I know he won't do anything like that. But you know, that song can get a person pretty emotionally charged, do you think Lisa will be ok with it. Even if she isn't drunk?"   
Vanessa thought for a moment, "Whatever happens, happens, let's not try and control destiny." Suddenly a lightbulb went on in Vanessa's head, "Hey waita minute, you're worried?? You're the one who didn't want to fix the heat in the hopes that Rick and Lisa would have to share the bed, and you're worried about tonight?!"   
"Ok ok..." said Sammie defensively.   


Sammie and Vanessa didn't have to spend much time at the market since Rick had called them and told him he had decided to buy dinner instead of cook it himself.   
Sammie, standing in line behind Vanessa, picked up the newspaper that was on the stand and decided to flip through it while waiting in the somewhat long line to the cash register.   
A small headline on the front page caught her eye and she tossed a few pages over to find the contuation of the story. Vanessa heard Sammie gasp, then let out a short, low, growl and turned around to see what was wrong. Sammie not saying a word, pointed to the column in question and watched as Vanessa reacted almost identically the way she had, minus the growl. Sammie folded up the newspaper and put it back in its rack and then followed Vanessa as they slowly shuffled forward in line.   
Sammie stood on her tiptoes and whispered to Vanessa, "I can't believe she'd lie like that!"   
Vanessa shook her head in disbelief, "She must've done it out of bitterness."   
Sammie huffed and decided not to say anything since there were many people around them.   
Once they got to the car Sammie unleashed, "What a b---h! She's just angry because Rick dumped her for Lisa!"   
"I can't believe she didn't tell them that she and Rick are not together anymore. I sure hope Lisa doesn't see that article. She won't be happy," said Vanessa.   
"Hopefully she won't see it. Ok Vanessa, where to now?"   
Vanessa looked at the list clipped to the inside of her organizer and announced, "Department store, we have to find them something nice to wear."   
Sammie took her hands off the wheel to clap, "Shopping! My favorite hobby."   
Vanessa rolled her eyes and said in an amused tone, "No kidding."   


Rick resisted calling Sammie and Vanessa again. He had called them already while they were at the market and once more when they were at the department store. He realized that the more he kept slowing them down with his calls, the later they would get home. So he plopped down on the couch and waited, shaking his foot nervously.   
He unfolded the liner notes that Vanessa had made for the mini-discs and began to scan through it. He was grateful she had included some lyrics. He could see that some of the songs were suppose to be from his point of view, others from Lisa's point of view, and a few from a couple's point of view. He was a tiny bit nervous about some lyrics of a few of the songs, including the one Max had mentioned earlier, but he resolved to make sure that he would try and keep his emotions in check.   
Finally, after what seemed like eons had passed, Vanessa and Sammie came fluttering through the door. Rick swiftly got up from his seat and rushed to help them with the various bags and boxes that they were struggling with.   
"Thanks Rick. Just you wait and see what we got for you and Lisa to wear!" celebrated Sammie.   
Vanessa handed Rick his credit card and told him, "Everything came out to around $400 Rick, I hope that's ok."   
Rick shrugged and smiled as he put the card back in his wallet, "Nah, that's perfectly alright. I've never really had anyone to spend my money on before, now I do, and it's a pretty nice feeling."   
Vanessa patted Rick on the shoulder, "You won't regret it Rick. Lisa will look gorgeous in her new dress. That's what took us the longest to buy, or else we would've been home an hour earlier. But, we wanted to find the perfect dress for tonight, and I think we did a pretty good job, don't you think Sammie?"   
Sammie concurred, "Oh absolutely!"   
Sammie pulled out a few boxes from a large bag and handed them to Rick, "Here you go, this is what you're going to wear tonight. Hopefully everything fits."   
Rick took the boxes and headed upstairs. When they heard the door close behind him, Sammie turned to Vanessa and whispered, "I'm so excited about tonight and I'm not even the one going on a date!"   
"I know! Me too! Well, this IS something that everyone's been waiting for for the past 4 years. This soap opera of theirs is finally taking a turn for the better it seems. We both know, it was never any fun watching them at each other's throats," replied Vanessa.   
Sammie folded her hands together and said dreamily, "This is going to be such a romantic night."   
Vanessa snickered, "I think Lisa will be very surprised."   
"Oh definitely! She will wonder what's come over Rick!"   
The two laughed but lowered their volume as Rick came down the stairs, towel slung over his shoulder, on his way to the shower in the downstairs bathroom. He paused to look at them and in return, Vanessa and Sammie made swiping motions with their hands and told him, "Go on Rick, better get showered and dressed, there's no telling if they might arrive early or not." Rick looked at them blankly for a moment then gave them a thumb's up and hurried into the bathroom.   
Sammie couldn't help but giggle, "He's so cute! And I bet he looks so handsome in a suit!"   
Vanessa grinned, "I'm sure that would be a pleasant sight. Oh, Sammie! Look at the time, speaking of dressed we better go get dressed ourselves."   
Sammie followed Vanessa up the stairs, "Right behind ya!"   


Rick found himself once again waiting for Vanessa and Sammie. He had gotten showered and dressed rather quickly and was anxious for them to help him make sure his tie was straight. Then there was the question of his hair. He had tried to comb it neatly as possible but it still seemed too unruly to him.   
He paced back and forth and finally decided to take another listen to the songs the girls had prepared for the evening. He remembered hearing a couple of them, the Country and Western ones, because that's all his dad ever played on the radio.   
There were also a couple dance type of songs on the disc that had good lyrics, but Rick didn't know what it would be like to dance to the songs since he had never really danced. He started growing self-conscious and wondered if there was some time left so that the Vanessa and Sammie could give him a crash course in dancing.   
After ten minutes, Sammie and Vanessa finally came downstairs, dressed in somewhat formal   
dresses. Even though their primary function for the evening was to serve as waitresses, they didn't want to miss out on the fun and be atmospherically out of place, so they decided to dress in the best dresses they had in their closet.   
Rick temporarily forgot his anxiety over dancing and gaped at Vanessa and Sammie. The two   
immediately noticed Rick's surprised look of admiration and Sammie winked at him and said, "If you think we look good, wait till you see Lisa dressed up!"   
Rick broke into a smile as the two came down the stairs and turned around in front of him, as if modeling their gowns. "You two look absolutely beautiful. The guys in Skull would go crazy if you came over to the hanger dressed like that," said Rick sincerely.   
Sammie's eyes went wide, "Really?!! Hey Vanessa, we should try that some time!!"   
Vanessa shook her head in amazement, "You're too much Sammie."   
Rick laughed lightly then became anxious again and asked, "I...uh...I don't suppose maybe we have time for a few dance lessons? I mean...well, I've never really danced before and I don't want to be stepping on Lisa's toes the whole evening."   
"One crash-course coming up!" shouted Sammie.   
Vanessa rolled her eyes and stated, "Oh boy Rick, now you're in trouble."   
Rick gave her a worried look and Vanessa quickly countered, "Oh, no, I was just kidding Rick. Sammie's a great dancer, don't worry."   
Rick looked at her warily at first then let out a sigh of relief after Vanessa shook her head to reaffirm her claim.   
Vanessa quickly surveyed the room and proclaimed, "Wait, we first need to rearrange the furniture for dinner."   
"Oh that's right!" said Sammie from the other end of the room. She scampered back to the center of the room where Rick and Vanessa were and they proceeded to move the small couch to one corner of the room. Then Rick went to the kitchen and folded up the small table and brought it back to the living room and positioned it in the middle of the room. Vanessa busied herself by moving the chairs into the kitchen and Sammie started placing candles around the room.   
After the room was arranged the way it was planned, Sammie grabbed Rick by the hand and   
dragged him to part of the room that was designated the 'dancefloor.' Vanessa hurried to the stereo and set the mini-disc to a song that was one of the upbeat dance songs Rick was worried about.   
"I bet you don't know how to dance to these type of songs," said Vanessa.   
Rick nodded, assuring her that her bet was right. Vanessa walked over to where Sammie and Rick were about to begin to dance and told Rick, "Rick, make sure you're not this nervous when you dance with Lisa. Lisa will be very nervous about dancing too. We could never get her on the dancefloor, her excuse being that she didn't know how to dance. But we happen to think she does, she just wasn't confident or brave enough. You have to take the lead, take charge and act like you know what you're doing, even if you don't think you do. If you're loosened up, then Lisa will loosen up too."   
"I'll try," said Rick with a determined voice.   
Sammie socked Rick in the arm and exclaimed, "Come on flyboy, let's do it!"   
Rick cleared his throat and said, "Ok, let's do it!"   
Vanessa cheered from the sidelines then dashed to the corner to restart the song. After about 10 minutes of demonstrating dance moves, Sammie was starting to sweat and asked Rick, "Do you think you got it?"   
Rick shook his head and Sammie continued, "Good. Ok, Vanessa you get in here and dance with him, I'm tired out already."   
Vanessa laughed at her teasingly, "Sammie, get outta here. That will teach you for trying to be a showoff!" Vanessa gave Sammie a parting sneer and walked up to Rick. Seeing him up close made her hesitate and take a moment to catch her breath. He did look handsome indeed. Now she understood what had melted Lisa so thoroughly. Vanessa adjusted her glasses and coughed once then told Sammie to cue up the music.   
Barely several minutes had passed when Vanessa stopped and stared at Rick. Sammie also stared at him too and said, "I thought you said you didn't know how to dance!"   
Rick looked at them innocently, "I don't."   
"You do too!!" they both exclaimed.   
Rick grinned hopefully, "You really think so? I never danced to this type of music before, I just tried to follow what Sammie showed me and go with the music."   
"You must have a natural knack for dancing Rick! Just be this good and confident when Lisa gets here and you guys will have alot of fun booty-shaking," said Sammie reassuringly.   
Vanessa wagged her finger at Rick, "Remember, Lisa will be shy at first, so make sure you keep assuring her that there's nothing to be embarrassed about and hopefully after some coaxing you'll get her grooving with you."   
"Got it." said Rick, wiping his brow.   
Sammie looked at the clock on the mantle and said in a frenzy, "It's already past 7pm!!! They'll be here any time now!"   
Vanessa saw that Rick wore a slightly panicked look but she was ready to combat it. "Rick.Listen to me and make sure you listen good. Don't be nervous or you'll make Lisa nervous. Be relaxed and remember that you're suppose to be Lisa's knight in shining armor. No second-guessing yourself. Just enjoy the evening, show her how much you care about her, and don't worry about anything else. There's no place for timidness here. You two have known each other for almost five years and been through hell and back together and there shouldn't be anything to be embarrassed about when you're around each other. Show her that you're no longer that immature prick who never passed up the opportunity to pick a fight with her. Show her that you're now the man that she had always believed you could be."   
Sammie watched Rick carefully. Those had been some pretty straighforward words Vanessa had   
launched at him and Sammie was hoping that it wouldn't put Rick back into his guilty frame of mind. She was relieved when she saw the look on Rick's face change from worried to determined, and she felt glad with the prospect of not having to be constantly worrying throughout the evening.   
"I'll be the lookout!" pronounced Sammie as she scampered to the window.   
Rick sat down on the couch, trying to remember everything that Vanessa had told him.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

The meeting was shorter than anticipated, much to Kim and Lisa's relief and they left their seats, eager to get home as soon as possible. Edwards stood up and followed them out the door. Kim walked a little bit faster than usual to try and distance herself from Edwards but Lisa was walking at her usual pace which allowed Edwards to keep stride with them.   
They walked out to the carport area and waited for their drivers. Lisa looked over at Edwards who seemed to be still a little bit unsettled. Then she decided to walk up to him and offer, "Major Edwards, if you want, I can accompany you to your quarters to make sure you've settled in. You seem a little bit disoriented still."   
Edwards turned his head slowly and looked at her for a moment then replied, "If it's not too much trouble Admiral, I would appreciate that."   
From where she stood, Kim cursed under her breath and waited for Lisa's orders.   
"Kim you go on ahead, I'll be home soon, it shouldn't take too long."   
Kim was silently relieved but at the same time still a little bit unwilling to leave Lisa alone with Edwards. A car drove up and Lisa put Edwards bag on the back seat and helped him into the car and waved to Kim as they drove off.   
A driver for Kim soon pulled up and she climbed into the car. She asked the driver, "You ever heard of Major T.R. Edwards?"   
"Yes ma'am, just a little bit. Whaddya wanna know?"   
"What kind of person is he?"   
"Well ma'am, now let's see...I heard that he basically keeps to himself mostly, doesn't socialize with anyone. He's got some old bitterness about something, you know, like a chip on his shoulder, but no one seems to know what it is. People speculate that it has something to do with Alaska Base and those injuries he suffered, but no one knows for sure. A few people say that he has a wicked temper, although I've never seen it myself. He's rather of a mystery. He isn't a friendly guy and you wouldn't ever see me or most other people for that matter, invite him out for a beer after duty. That's all I really know abotu him ma'am."   
Kim nodded, "That's fine, thank you."   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Sammie was sitting by the door, waiting to hear the sound of a car pull into the driveway. When she finally heard the sound she was waiting for, she jumped up and exclaimed, "They're here! They're here!!"   
Rick took a deep breath and adjusted his tie nervously. A few seconds later they heard the key turn in the door and when the door swung open, Kim walked through and then closed it behind her. She looked around her and said, "Wow, what'd you guys do to this place?!" Then she noticed how Sammie, Vanessa, and Rick were dressed, "Why are you guys all dressed up?"   
No one said anything and the silence allowed Kim to catch on, "Oh! Oh, Lisa will be a little bit delayed, probably by just half an hour or so."   
Sammie and Vanessa looked at Rick, who seemed a little bit disappointed. They looked back at Kim as she made her way through the living room, limping slightly.   
"Kim! What happened to you? Why are you limping?" inquired Sammie.   
Kim looked down at her foot, "Oh this, don't worry about it, I just have a slight ankle sprain."   
Rick wanted to ask her if Lisa were ok but didn't want to seem insensitive to Kim's injury so he remained quiet, thankful and relieved when Vanessa asked how Lisa was and Kim had replied that Lisa was unhurt.   
Rick saw that Kim looked as if she had trouble with her bag and quickly went to scoop it up for her and then went up the stairs to put it in her room for her. While he was making his way up the stairs Kim said in a quick and hushed voice, "I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes!"   
Sammie giggled, "That's probably what Lisa will say too!"   
"Damn, does he look good in a suit." said Kim looking towards the stairs.   
"Mmmhmmm! He and Lisa have to be the best looking couple I've ever seen. They should be on the soaps! Just wait till you see the dress that we got for Lisa to wear tonight!" said Sammie proudly.   
Kim put her finger up in the air and looked at them sideways, "Let me guess! Low-cut and body-hugging."   
Vanessa jabbed her fist in the air, "You better believe it! Rick is going to be drooling when he sees Lisa in that dress!"   
Kim looked back up at the stairs, and seeing that the coast was clear, motioned for Sammie and Vanessa to join the huddle, "Minmei, eat your heart out!" The three women ended the huddle with a loud and unisoned, "Yeah!"   
Rick rushed back down the stares and noticed that the Trio was staring at him. He gave him an awkward look and Kim laughed as she said, "Don't worry Rick, you look great. We can't stop gawking at you. So, what do you guys need me to help with?"   
Sammie fluttered her hands, "Oh don't worry about it, Vanessa and I have everything under control. You go ahead and go rest up, you've had a long day."   
Kim stood her ground, "What? And be left out of the fun? Hell no! I'm staying. Now tell me what you need help with."   
Vanessa crinkled her face a bit, trying to think of something that Kim could take charge of, then the idea struck her and clapped her hands together, "I got it! Kim you can be the photographer!"   
"Ohhhh, great idea Vanessa!" said Sammie happily.   
"Of course," said Vanessa holding her head high.   
Everyone laughed briefly then scattered to turn their attention back to final preparations for the evening. Sammie went into the kitchen to make sure that the dinners warming in the oven were not drying out and Vanessa walked around the room, looking to re-light any candles that might've gone out, and Kim went upstairs to get her digital camera ready.   
Rick suddenly felt out of place, standing there in the middle of the room. He felt as if he should be doing something since everyone else was busy. He approached Vanessa and told her, "Give me something to do, I need to be doing something or else I'll get to nervous."   
Vanessa gave him a knowing look and said, "Why don't you just go sit down and try to relax. Turn on the television if that will help, but make sure you don't watch the news, that will just depress us all."   
Rick hesitated then mumbled something and shuffled over to the television and flipped it on. He quickly skipped over the news stations and came to a music station. The station was showing an old rock song music video and Rick sat back and managed to relax while watching the video. The next song was one of Minmei's and Rick quickly changed the station. The next station he came to showed a very old broadway musical, one that he remembered as being one of his grandmother's favorites, 'Oklahoma.' He smiled and felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him as he recalled sitting on his grandmother's lap as a child. He had loved that show, he remembered even mimicking some of the song and dance routines.   
After a few minutes they came to the main title song sequence and Rick sat on the edge of his chair, fully prepared to sing along. He knew the entire song by heart, and he took a deep breath so he could bellow out the line along with the tv.   
"Oohhhhh-klahomaa, where the wind comes sweepin' down the plain," sang Rick loudly. Vanessa   
stopped what she was doing to watch and listen in amazement.   
After the segment was over, Rick sat back in his chair, grinning ear to ear. He thought it divine intervention that he had the chance to see an old memory on television. It was just what he needed to effuse him with the confidence and sense of fun that he would need for the very special evening that awaited he and Lisa. From her place, Vanessa remained commentless, but smiled broadly.   
Sammie had finished checking on things in the kitchen and had entered the room to find Rick sitting there with a smile on his face. She looked over at Vanessa, who raised a finger to her lips, signaling to Sammie to remain quiet. Sammie was curious to know why Rick was all smiles but decided not to distract him and walked over to where Vanessa was.   
"What happened?" whispered a very curious Sammie.   
Vanessa motioned with her chin, "It was something he saw on that show. I guess it must've been   
something he knows very well. He even sang along with the song too! He has a nice voice actually. We'll have to figure out something to try and get him to show us his singing sometime soon."   
Sammie winked and took a seat nearby to await Lisa's arrival.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

"Here we are Major," said Lisa as she opened the door for Edwards.   
"Thank you Admiral," replied Edwards as he shuffled into the living room area.   
Lisa looked around, "Well, I think you will be alright, I should be going now."   
Edwards followed Lisa to the door and added, "I think I've said it before, but I'll say it again. You're father would be very proud of you right now."   
Lisa froze for a few moments, then turned around slowly, "Do you really think so?" The way she asked the question seemed sad and Edwards allowed a rare moment of guilt to enter his mind. He looked at Lisa, her eyes eagerly awaiting his reply.   
He couldn't bear to look at her anyone and turned away, replying, "I know so Admiral. You were the apple of your father's eye. You were his 'little princess' as he oftened liked to call you."   
Lisa felt as if a boulder had crushed her. She hadn't recalled her father calling her that for more than ten years, but yet here she had just found out that he had been calling her by that name, even in the presence of people who were not family members, and he wasn't ashamed to do it.   
The clock in Edward's living room chimed 7:45 and Lisa realized that she needed to go home. Especially now, all she wanted to do was hold onto Rick.   
Lisa went out the door and was down the first step when she turned around and asked Edwards, "Major, if it's not a bother, could you tell me more about my father sometimes? I mean, you've mentioned some things that I didn't know, and..."   
Edwards nodded his head, "I understand Admiral. I had a bad relationship with my father too, and never got the chance to figure out who's fault it really was, his or mine. If there's someway I can help you, I'd be more than happy too. Your father was a great man, more than you know, I think."   
Lisa gave him a sad smile and then was gone. Edwards watched the car drive away and wrestled with his thoughts. He had intended to bring up the subject of Lisa's father, just for this purpose, but the look on Lisa's face made him realize how mean-spirited his conspiring had been. Now instead of using the subject of Lisa's father as a means of being able to manipulate Lisa, Edwards felt a genuine concern for her.   
He had struggled with the whole plan to begin with. Admiral Hayes had treated him better than anyone ever had, and for that Edwards was eternally grateful, although he would not admit it to anyone. He had also been witness to Admiral Hayes' death at the Grand Cannon command complex and the gruesome images had come back to haunt him sometimes. He wondered if he even dared to manipulate Lisa the way he had intended, whether or not Admiral Hayes himself, would come back to haunt him. Edwards wasn't a superstitious man, but he had a few strange incidents in his lifetime to know that everything didn't necessarily have a scientific explanation. 

* * * * * * * 

Rick hadn't heard a car pass by or pull up, but when he heard the key turn in the door he got up from his seat quickly, as did Sammie and Vanessa. The door opened and Lisa walked in.   
The room was rather dark and Lisa had to take a few moments to let her eyes get accustomed to the lighting. After they had adjusted she looked ahead and saw Rick in front of her, dressed in a suit, and looking extremely handsome, and Vanessa and Sammie in evening dresses. Then she looked around the room and noticed it had a restaurant ambience. She saw the small table with two chairs in the middle of the room, the roaring fire in the fireplace, and many candles scattered about the entire environment.   
Rick had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like an eternity. He walked up to Lisa and gently backed her up against the door, then said softly, "Welcome home," and proceeded to kiss her.   
Lisa, already surprised at the romantic look of the room, was surprised by Rick's kiss, as she had been many times in the past few days. Again, for the hundreth time, she just couldn't believe that this was happening. It seemed to good to be true. She hadn't responded to the kiss immediately, but when she became fully aware of just how emotionally and physically stirred she was by his kiss, she responded whole-heartedly.   
Vanessa and Sammie looked at each other. Vanessa smiled and Sammie had her hands clasped as if praying, and quietly moved her fingers as if to clap. The kiss continued for several seconds and Vanessa turned around, Sammie following her lead, not wanting to be too intrusive during Rick and Lisa's private moment.   
When they parted, Rick looked at Lisa intently. Lisa felt slightly dazed and said remotely, "That was some welcome home..." She shook off her stupor a few seconds later and added, "If I go back out the door and come in again do I get another one of those?"   
Everyone laughed and Rick stooped down to pickup Lisa's suitcase. "You can get one of those whenever you wish," Rick said with a wink.   
Before Lisa could utter a follow-up, Sammie had grabbed her by the arm and was saying excitedly, "Lisa we've gotta get you upstairs so you can get dressed for dinner! We found this beautiful dress that will just absolutely make Rick drool!"   
Rick laughed, suitcase in hand, as he followed the three women upstairs, Sammie nearly dragging Lisa the entire trip. Rick deposited the suitcase on the floor of the room he and Lisa shared and was then shoved out the door by Vanessa, "Ok Rick, no peeking. It's downstairs for you." Rick found himself standing alone in the hallway, shrugged, and went downstairs to wait for Lisa.   


Lisa was so nervous that her hands were shaking as she put on her shoes. She reprimanded herself for being such a jumble of nerves. What happened to the woman who had graduated at the top of her class? What happened to the woman who had been decorated several times over for her exceptional bravery in the line of duty? She laughed at herself. She knew that she could face anything anyone threw at her, but when it came to matters regarding the man she loved, she was completely ruled by emotions. It had been that way with Karl Riber and it was that way again with Rick Hunter. Just as long as he returned her affections, she reasoned, it was all worth it.   
Lisa managed to finish getting her shoes on her feet, shaky hands and all, and stood up and smiled. Her heart was pounding and she felt as if she were going to her high school prom. Would Rick like what she was wearing? Would he ask her to dance? What would he say? What should she say?   
She did a few breathing exercises to get her nerves under control and took one last look at herself in the mirror.   
She was pleased with what Vanessa and Sammie had picked out for her. The dress was a little bit more form-fitting than she would have picked out herself but she thought that it was a good way of holding Rick's attention since he hadn't ever seen her in anything so revealing before. She secretly wanted to make sure she competed with and beat every image of Minmei that Rick had stored in his memory.   
Lisa remembered several evening gown photos from the Miss Macross pageant, and in her fits of anger, Lisa had remembered realizing that she had a better figure than Minmei's.   
The dress was strapless and accented Lisa's cleavage, but didn't pose any threat of falling down, something she was grateful for, since she didn't want to spend the entire evening pulling up her dress.   
It was a very simple, but elegant gown, cobol blue in color and made of satin and very comfortable. It was tight top but around the waist it flared out a tiny bit so that it was loose enough to allow her to move without feeling confined. The length was not too short and not too long so although it was well past her knees, it didn't drag on the floor, which could of caused her some anxiety throughout the evening, especially if she had to be on her feet alot.   
She took one last deep breath then opened the door, knowing that the Trio were waiting for her outside in the hall.   
When the door swung open the Trio all gasped as they saw Lisa standing shyly in the doorway.   
"Oh my god Lisa, you look so beautiful," said Kim, almost in a whisper.   
Sammie, never at a loss for words, could do nothing but stare at Lisa. Vanessa moved slowly to take hold of Lisa's arm and pull her back into the room, with Sammie and Kim following behind.   
"This is it Lisa. Now remember to be confident and smile." Vanessa moved Lisa to the full-length mirror and Lisa was once again surprised at how she looked.   
"You see Lisa, you'll knock him dead, you look absolutely beautiful!" proclaimed Sammie. Then Sammie surveyed Lisa again and said in a mock angry tone, "Grrr, how come I can't have a figure like yours?!" Then Sammie proceeded to stomp her feet and turn around in circles, shouting, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" like a little child throwing a tantrum.   
They all laughed heartily and Lisa was happy for the comic relief to help dissipate some of her nervousness. She took a deep breath as Sammie opened the door and waited. Vanessa made her way to doorway as Lisa remained rooted to her spot.   
"Come on Lisa, nothing to be worried about," said Vanessa, waving her hand to try and get Lisa to start walking.   
"Let's go Lisa," said Sammie as she took Lisa by the arm and tried to pull her out of the room.   
"Are you sure I look alright?" asked a timid Lisa.   
Kim came in the room quickly and pulled Lisa by the arm, "Of course you look alright. No more stalling. You look gorgeous, now go down there and show your man just how good you look."   
"But I..." stuttered Lisa.   
"No buts! Remember, if you're nervous, Rick will be nervous too and that wouldn't be a fun way to spend such a romantic evening now would it?" reasoned Kim.   
"I suppose not," mused Lisa.   
"Now come on, stand up straight. Be proud, be sexy, and go get your man. God knows you fought long enough for him, so reap your rewards now," interjected Vanessa.   
The four women stood at the top of the stairs. Lisa took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and cleared her throat.   
"There you go!" exclaimed Kim triumphantly.   
"Let's go now Lisa, remember to smile," said Vanessa as she and Sammie walked down the stairs with Lisa.   
As Lisa walked down the stairs her heart was nearing cardiac arrest stage, or so she thought, and she was extremely glad that Sammie was on her left and Vanessa was on her right, holding onto her, or else she thought she might tumble down the stairs.   
Rick had heard murmuring from upstairs and got up immediately and stood near the bottom of the stairs in anticipation.   
'Smile, be proud, be sexy,' Lisa echoed Vanessa's words in her head. 'But I can't be sexy...I'm not sexy.' Lisa said to herself with resignation. 'Go get your man....your man.' The words reverberated in Lisa's head.   
Lisa neared the last three steps and saw him standing there, waiting for her, her man, Rick Hunter. After so long, after what seemed like a lost cause, after all the years of angst, he was finally hers. He looked so handsome. His dark, wavy hair was neatly combed, allowing her full view of his illuminating blue eyes and his strong jawline and brow gave him a distinguished look. He was wearing a simple black suit and his tie matched the color of Lisa's dress.   
When Lisa came into view, Rick's words stuck in his throat. All he could do was stare at her. A few more seconds passed then Vanessa decided to speak up, "Well Rick, what do you think? Doesn't Lisa look gorgeous?!"   
Rick still couldn't speak and could only nod as he continued to stare at Lisa intently. The Trio looked at each other, and Kim decided to get things moving more quickly by saying, "Ok, now Lisa, you and Rick stand next to each other so I can take a picture, then you guys can start on dinner."   
Rick shook out of his stupor and held out his arm for Lisa to take hold of and Kim moved them both over to where she wanted them. She snapped a couple of shots then stood back to let Vanessa and Sammie usher the couple over to their table.   
Rick held out the chair for Lisa and she beamed at him as she thanked him. Rick still hadn't said a word yet and kept staring at Lisa even though Vanessa had handed him a menu. She bent down to whisper in his ear, "Say something, or you'll make Lisa nervous!"   
Rick sat up straight and looked around nervously. Lisa was busy looking over the menu as Rick tugged on his tie then said, "Uh...I...I hope you like French food." 

Vanessa slapped her hand over her eyes and quickly made her way to the kitchen. Sammie was busy fixing plates and asked, "So what did they order?"   
"They haven't ordered yet."   
"Oh ok, well, how's it going so far," asked Sammie.   
Vanessa snorted, "It's going, I suppose. They both seem very nervous and Rick has started off as his old awkward self."   
"Don't worry, give them a few minutes to warm up and get rid of their jitters," said Sammie, shaking a spatula as she talked. 

"As a matter of fact, I quite like French food, except for the snails," said Lisa in a cheerful tone.   
Rick barked a laugh and replied, "Yeah, I can't imagine ordering escargot. I always have this bad feeling that if I try one, the little snail will poke his head out of shell, 'Don't eat me! Don't eat me!'"   
The two had a good laugh at Rick's silly comment and it helped them to get over some of their initial nervousness.   
Vanessa came back into the room and asked them if they were ready to order. Rick had picked up 5 orders from the restaurant, each one a different entree. Sammie had the idea to print up menus so that way Lisa and Rick could pick what they wanted to eat, then the other 3 would go to the Trio.   
Rick and Lisa gave Vanessa their orders and then Lisa asked, "What are we having to drink?"   
Rick and Vanessa kept quiet for a moment then Rick asked nervously, "Uh...what...what did you feel like drinking."   
Vanessa waited anxiously for Lisa's reply.   
Lisa looked at both of them and a sly smile spread across her face, "Well...you can't eat French food without wine."   
"Oh..." said Rick cautiously.   
Lisa waited, wondering why Rick and Vanessa seemed so hesitant, and added, "Just a little bit anyways."   
"Uh...ok, right. Uh, Vanessa, just a little bit," ordered Rick.   
Vanessa shook her head slowly, "Ok, wine. Yes, just a little bit. I'll be right back." 

Vanessa came through the door quickly and Sammie asked again, "Did they order yet?"   
Vanessa didn't say anything but put the piece of paper down in front of Sammie and then turned to her and said suddenly, "Lisa's asked for wine."   
Sammie looked at her blankly, "Well, you can't have french food and not have wine, I mean-"   
Vanessa stamped her foot, "Sammie!"   
"Oh! Right. Well, I guess she should be ok shouldn't she? Just as long as she doesn't drink too much," reasoned Sammie.   
Vanessa sighed, "I suppose not, but what if she wants another glass?"   
Sammie looked around, "Well, we could empty out most of the bottle so that way if she asks for more, there won't be anymore for her to drink."   
"Good idea! But wait. The one bottle we have is an expensive bottle, I hate the idea of having to throw it out."   
Sammie thought for a moment, "Well, there's the three of us, maybe we can drink some of it."   
Vanessa nodded and pulled the bottle out from the refrigerator. Sammie stopped her before she could pop the cork, "Wait, not yet! Wait until after you eat or you'll get stupid again."   
Vanessa rolled her eyes, "I know Sammie. I've gotta pour a glass for Rick and Lisa don't I??"   
"Alright alright, don't get so snippy," retorted Sammie. 

Rick was shaking his foot nervously, the word association of Lisa and wine had him worried, but as they continued to sit in silence, Rick tried to shake off his nerves and said, "You...you look very beautiful this evening Lisa."   
Lisa looked at him and started to say, "Do you-," then remembered that she was suppose to be confident, not timid, and so she finished, "Thank you Rick."   
Rick smiled at her and she felt her heart beat a little bit faster but managed to add, "You look very handsome."   
Lisa looked around the room and said, "This is very nice Rick, thank you. I hadn't expected such a homecoming."   
Rick answered, "I'm glad you like it. Sammie and Vanessa have really worked hard."   
"Those girls, I don't know what I'd do without the three of them," said Lisa seriously.   
Rick nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean."   
Unbeknownst to Rick and Lisa, Kim had been standing on the stairway for a few seconds, on her way back down to snap pictures, and had heard their mentioning of the Trio. She smiled and tried to keep herself from getting teary-eyed. She was relieved when she heard Sammie and Vanessa re-enter the room.   
"Dinner is served madam, monsieur," announced Sammie, trying to put on a fake french accent. Vanessa placed Lisa plate in front of her and Sammie did likewise with Rick. Then Vanessa went back to the kitchen and soon returned with the glasses or red wine, placing the full glass in front of Rick and the half filled glass in front of Lisa.   
Kim snapped a few pictures as Vanessa said, "Now, remember if you need anything else, Rick you know how to get a hold of us, just like we had planned it."   
Kim followed Sammie and Vanessa into the kitchen and each of them chose a plate and put it on a tray. Sammie put a wine glass on each tray and then filled each glass nearly up to the brim and put the bottle back on the counter, then the Trio made their way out of the kitchen and quickly through the living room and back up the stairs to their room. 

Rick and Lisa ate their dinner in relative silence, only inquiring how each found their dinner and stealing forkfuls of food from each others plates. When they were finished eating, Rick had been instructed by Sammie to call she and Vanessa on their cellphones and then they would come down and clear away the plates. Rick didn't want to disturb their dinner so he got up and cleared away the dishes himself. He was about to take away the glasses when Lisa picked up hers and took a sip. He noticed that it was still over a quarter full and was silently glad that that was all she had drunk so far.   
Rick took his seat and then said, "I...hope you aren't too tired for a little dancing."   
Lisa's eyes lit up. She hadn't danced for years, and in her daydreams she had imagined herself dancing with Rick. Now it was about to become a reality. "No, I'm not tired at all. I'd love to dance. It's been so long..."   
Rick grinned at her, "Great, we will dance in a few minutes. Right now I just want to sit here and stare at you. You look so beautiful." Lisa blushed slightly.   
Rick thought to ask her how her trip went, but then he decided he didn't want to discuss work at the moment, so he continued on what he had said previously, "You're so beautiful. I...I always thought you were beautiful, from the very beginning."   
Lisa gave him surprised look and Rick recalled, "Do you remember when we were on Dolza's ship, and we had fallen into that resevoir, and I told you that I thought you were a beautiful woman?"   
"Yes, I remember."   
"Well Lisa, I meant it."   
Lisa gave him a bashful look then said, "I've always...thought you were very handsome. I like the way you look in your flight suit," she finished quickly. They both were surprised at her words and blushed.   
Lisa suddenly felt a surge of confidence and pressed on, "It's not just the physical attraction Rick. I...you're a good man. You're caring and sensitive and strong and you follow your conscious instead of the rulebook and you taught me how to treat people as people again, not as someone to give orders to or take orders from."   
Rick looked at her and couldn't come up with any words in reply. He felt the sting of guilt when she told him that she thought he was caring. He knew that for the past few years he had been caring to mostly everyone else except her, yet here she was, telling him that that was one of the traits she loved about him.   
He felt the knot tight in his throat and so he stood up and held out his hand for Lisa to take hold of then walked over to turn on the music and walked back to middle of the room. Rick pulled Lisa close to him and said in a hoarse whisper, "All the words I want to say...I...please listen to these songs, it's all there."   
Lisa hugged him, she could feel the guilt eminating from him and understood that he was too emotional at the moment to say very much. She herself was at a loss for words too, still trying to realize that one of the many dreams that she had for herself and Rick was finally coming true. 

The music started with a calm piano introduction and then was joined by a male voice. 

_Ordinary, no_   
_Really don't think so_   
_Not a love this true_   
_Common destiny_   
_We were meant to be_   
_Me and you_

_Like a perfect scene_   
_From a movie screen_   
_We're a dream come true_   
_Suited perfectly_   
_For eternity_   
_Me and you_   
_(2)_

As the rest of the instruments chimed in, Rick held Lisa tighter. 

_Everyday, I need you even more_   
_And the nighttime too_   
_There's no way I could ever let you go_   
_Even if I wanted to_   
_(2)_

As the song ended, neither of them had said a word the entire time, but shuffled together, just content to be near each other.   
Rick laughed quietly and said, "Do you know, Max told me that one time Exedore told Miriya that you and I were made for each other."   
Lisa stopped and said in disbelief, "Are you serious?"   
Rick laughed again and replied, "I'm telling the absolute truth. And you know what? I totally agree with him."   
Lisa looked into Rick's eyes and saw that he was sincere and it prompted her to kiss him lightly on the lips.   
Rick wore a large grin and pulled Lisa to him again as he listened to the next song. 

_You put your heart up on a shelf_   
_I know it's hard to be by yourself_   
_You need someone that's true and strong_   
_Baby someone just came along_   
_(3)_

_ I am that man_   
_You're trying to find_   
_I am that man_   
_You had in mind_   
_And I'll give you all my love_   
_'Til you understand_   
_I won't give up_   
_'Cause I know_   
_I am_   
_(3)_

The song helped Rick keep his confidence up and he felt that he could make it through the rest of the evening without getting too tongue-tied.   
Rick nuzzled Lisa's hair then said, "I'm sorry I never would allow myself to see how much you needed me, and...how much I needed you. I guess, I guess I was scared to get too close because I always thought that someone like me, would never have a chance with someone like you. I suppose I clung to Minmei because we were alike, both immature, bratty, and a bit arrogant.   
Please don't think that I had never wanted to be with you until now. You had haunted me off and on ever since we met and even more so after we became friends. You know, I actually had wanted to ask you to dinner, that time when you left for Alaska Base, to try and get your father to negotiate with the Zentraedi. After we had left Minmei's restaurant and after the skirmish, I had gotten off duty and I had wanted to find you so I could ask you to dinner, but I was so dead tired and it was so late and then, the next day, you were gone.   
You don't know how empty I felt without you, and I was too proud to admit it too. I can't believe I could be so stupid to let it get to the point where it took you saying goodbye to make me realize how much I loved you and needed you."   
Rick drew an uneven breath and hung his head. Lisa kissed him on the cheek and spoke in his ear, "Rick please don't do this to yourself."   
Her voice was so calm and soft and it's pleasant tone made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, as it had often done before, although he had never told her about it.   
Lisa asked suddenly, "Do you have a song list?"   
Rick, taken off guard momentarily, went to pickup the list and came back and handed it to Lisa. She scanned it and then asked, "Can you get Kim down here? I've got an errand for her."   
Rick scratched his head and stammered, "Uh, yea sure, hang on."   
Moments later Kim bounded down the stairs and saluted Lisa, "Yes Admiral, your wish is my command!"   
Lisa grinned and then wrote something down on the song list and said, "Get me this song please."   
Kim looked at the piece of paper and then her eyes lit up in recognition. She tapped the paper with her finger and said loudly, "This is perfect! I'll be right back!"   
Lisa winked at Rick, "I can play song tag too!"   
Rick smiled and the couple waited patiently for Kim to return. After 5 minutes they heard her come running down the stairs. She held out the disc and said, "Here you go!" proudly. Then she raised her arm and waved her hand, "Wait wait! Lemme get some pictures!"   
Rick and Lisa struck a few poses for Kim then she thanked them and ran back upstairs.   
Lisa started the song and then put her arms around Rick's waist and rested her head on his shoulder as the vocals started. 

_Well I, I still can remember times_   
_When the night seemed to surround me_   
_I was sure the sun would never shine on me_   
_And I, I thought it my destiny_   
_To walk this world alone_   
_But now you're here with me_   
_Now you're here with me_

_And I don't regret the rain_   
_Or the nights I felt the pain_   
_Or the tears I had to cry_   
_Some of those times along the way_   
_Every road I had to take_   
_Every time my heart would break_   
_It was just something that I had to get through_   
_To get me to you_   
_To get me to you_   
_(4)_

As the song ended, Lisa couldn't stop the tears from falling. She lifted her head up and looked at Rick and asked, "Do you understand now Rick?" She could see tears in his eyes as well, as he nodded firmly.   
They held onto each other in silence for a few minutes then Rick felt he had gotten his emotions under control and went to change the mini-disc and went back to Lisa, wearing a devlish grin on his face.   
"Uh oh. What's that wicked smile for? You have something planned don't you?" said Lisa with a twinkle in her eye.   
Rick cocked his head to one side, "Quite possibly my dear. You see, Sammie and Vanessa gave   
me a crash course in dancing this afternoon and I intend to practice what I've learned, and you're going to come with me! So, you better kick off your shoes 'cause the pace is gonna pick up."   
Lisa opened her mouth to reply her resistance but Rick thought to add, "You're not chicken are you?"   
Lisa's eyes went wide and she exclaimed, "Chicken?! Who are you calling a chicken!? You'll see, I'll show you! You won't be able to keep up with me!"   
Rick smiled a satisfied grin. He knew that challenging Lisa was the easiest way to get her to dance to something faster. He watched as she tossed her shoes to the side and then ran back to player to start the song.   
"Come on! Show me what you got Admiral!" teased Rick, as he took off his jacket and loosened his tie.   
"You'll be sorry!" warned Lisa, smiling. 

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_   
_Don't you know that you're so fine? (Yeah)_   
_Baby, baby, baby, baby_   
_I think about you all the time (Yeah)_

_I guess it's time to say baby, baby_   
_How you make me feel when you come to mind_   
_I can't keep my cool baby, baby_   
_I can't hold it inside_

_I can't wait each day_   
_Just to see you walk_   
_Trying to move in close_   
_To get to where you are_   
_(5)_

During the song, their little dance battle, they watched each other. Lisa was amazed that Rick could move so well, thinking that being cockpit bound most of his life would have had an effect on him. The smile couldn't be wiped off Rick's face. Lisa could see that he was absoulutely having a blast. Rick could not recall Lisa ever being so loosened up. She was moving with fluidity and grace and just the sheer enjoyment of the moment was something that Rick could still not believe he was witnessing. Gone was the 'old sourpuss' and in her place had grown a woman full of charm and sexiness and it nearly drove him mad.   
After the song was over they stood there resting for a moment. Rick raised his eyebrows at Lisa, "Well, I must admit, I'm impressed. Shall we call it a tie?"   
Lisa holded her arms to her chest then shrugged on shoulder, "Very well. That way you won't feel so bad about losing."   
Rick growled and started tickling her. Lisa tried to move away from him and ended up near the mini-disc player and backed into it, causing the disc to skip a few tracks and then play. The piano chords that started resonating from the speakers were ones that Lisa knew by heart. Rick looked at Lisa and the smile disappeared from his face as he saw the most intense look he had yet seen from her. She pulled him over towards the middle of the room and they stared at each other, barely moving.   
Lisa knew how dangerous this song was for her. But now that she had him with her, and knew that he was hers, she didn't care, didn't feel inhibited. This song had been one that she never stopped listening to, it had become a sort of theme song for her. It had been the ultimate pinnacle of angst for her for so long and now it could become the ultimate personification of hope and happiness. 

_There's so much life_   
_I've left to live_   
_And this fire's burning still_

_When I watch you look at me_   
_I think I could find a way_   
_To stand for every dream_   
_And forsake this solid ground_   
_And give up this fear within_   
_Of what would happen if they end, you_   
_I'm in love with you_   
_(6)_

Lisa wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and they moved more in step with the music. 

_'Cause I'd surrender everything_   
_To feel the chance, to live again_   
_I reach to you_   
_I know you can feel it too_   
_We'd make it through_

_A thousand dreams I still believe_   
_I'd make you give them all to me_   
_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go_   
_I surrender_   
_(6)_

"I love you," whispered Lisa. Rick tightened his embraced and kissed her on the neck before saying, "I love you," in return. 

_A thousand dreams I still believe_   
_I'll make you give them all to me_   
_I'll hold you in my arms and never let go_   
_I surrender_

_Every night gets longer_   
_And this voice's getting stronger baby_   
_I'll swallow my pride_   
_And I'll be alive_   
_Can't you hear my call?_   
_I surrender all..._   
_(6)_

The singers voice was powerful and passionate and brought out every one of the emotions that Lisa was feeling at the moment. She cautiously began to kiss Rick on the neck but quickly moved to his lips as the vocals of the song sent shivers down her spine. 

_A thousand dreams I still believe_   
_I'll make you give them all to me_   
_I'll hold you in my arms and never let go_   
_I surrender_   
_(6)_

Lisa couldn't control herself any longer and started kissing Rick so feverishly that they both sank to their knees. 

_Right here, right now (6)_

Lisa tugged on Rick's tie and he quickly untied it and threw it off. Lisa's hands trembled as she started to undo the top buttons of Rick's shirt. He helped her by undoing a few buttons from the bottom up. 

_I'd give my life to live again_   
_I'll break free_   
_Take me, my everything_   
_(6)_

When all of Rick's buttons were undone, Lisa ran her hands over his bare chest and looked at him, worried that she had gone to far. He answered her by gently pushing her onto her back and continued the kiss that had been interrupted. 

_I surrender all to you_   
_(Right now)_   
_Right now_   
_(I'd give my life to live again)_   
_(6)_

Lisa let the tears fall, she was too happy to try and contain them. 

_(I'd give my life to live again)_   
_I'd give my life_   
_(I'll break free, Take me)_   
_Take me, take me_   
_(my everything)_   
_My everything_

They were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't heard the doorbell ring until the song finally faded out.   
Upstairs, the Trio heard the doorbell ring and tried to figure out if they should answer it or not.   
"Maybe Rick and Lisa left?" wondered Sammie.   
"But what if they didn't," said Kim with raised eyebrows.   
The doorbell rang for a third time and the three women looked at each other.   
"Well," started Vanessa reluctantly, "I'll go stand in the hallway and see if I can figure out if they're home still. That way I won't be distubing them. If they are still here then we'll just let the doorbell ring until Rick or Lisa answer it. If they are gone then of course I'll answer it."   
"Who would be visiting at a time like this?" asked Sammie.   
Kim shrugged and then hussled Vanessa out of the room.   
After the third ring, Rick sat up and said in an annoyed tone, "I guess I better go answer it."   
Lisa stood up and fixed her hair and smoothed out her dress then followed Rick to the door. Rick, having forgotten to button up his shirt, also forgot to check who was at the door first, and swung it open.   
"Hello Rick. I'm sorry, I know it's late but-" Minmei stopped mid-sentence, noticing that Rick's shirt was unbuttoned. Rick was startled at having forgotten to button his shirt before answering the door and he quickly buttoned it up as Minmei walked inside.   
Rick closed the door then froze as he saw Minmei and Lisa looking at each other. He looked at Minmei and saw that her lip was quivering a bit. He looked at Lisa and saw a completely unreadable look.   
After a couple of seconds of deafening silence, Lisa gave Minmei a nod of acknowledgement and told Rick, "I'll be in the kitchen." She turned and walked through the kitchen door, proud and elegant.   
Minmei watched Rick watch Lisa and felt her anger grow. "I just came by to return some of your things. I was unpacking and found them. I guess I had taken them home by mistake when we were evacuating," she said slightly sternly.   
"Thank you Minmei," said Rick flatly. He turned around to go open the door for her but Minmei had made her way further into the room. She looked around and then faced him and said sarcastically, "Well, isn't this romantic. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything Rick."   
Vanessa ran upstairs to give her report to Sammie and Kim. "S--t! S--t! S--T!!!"   
Kim got up quickly, "What is it?"   
"That...that..." sputtered Vanessa as she was pointing towards the door. "That B--CH is here!"   
Sammie wore a disgusted look, "What?! What the hell is Antell doing here?!"   
Vanessa threw up her hands in exasperation, "NO NOT ANTELL, you idiot! MINMEI is here."   
"WHAT?!! Damn her I'm going down there and-," yelled Kim.   
Vanessa put a restraining hand on Kim's shoulder. "No! Don't get into the middle of it. Let's just hope she goes away quickly and quietly."   
Sammie, remembering the newspaper interview, speared a finger at Vanessa and said angrily, "Since when does Minmei go away quickly or quietly, you saw the interview!"   
Vanessa backed away from her, "Ok ok. But we shouldn't get involved."   
Kim thought for a moment, then hobbled to her desk and pulled out a tape recorder. She hobbled back to Vanessa and held it out saying, "Here, go stand on the stairs and record what that twit says."   
Vanessa's mouth dropped open, "I can't do that!!"   
"Why not?! Look, what if she turns around and tells some lies to the newspaper reporters, or worse, what if she makes up something and tells Lisa?? This way, we got her on tape and she can't claim anything," retorted Kim.   
Sammie grabbed the recorder from Kim and said, "Fine, if Vanessa won't do it, I will."   
"Wait! Alright, I'll do it, you stay here Sammie," said Vanessa with resignation. Vanessa took the recorder and quietly opened the door. 

Lisa didn't know how to feel about Minmei's appearance. She had long resigned herself to the fact that she and Rick were cursed and would always have their happiness be interrupted at the most inopportune moments, by Minmei. Lisa kept reminding herself that it was she who Rick had been kissing just a few moments earlier, not Minmei. Lisa went to the refrigerator and looked around, found the bottle she was looking for, and pulled a glass from off the shelf then poured her glass full and took a drink. 

"I hope you're having a good time tonight Rick," continued Minmei, in a bitter tone.   
"I think you'd better leave Minmei," said Rick, trying to control his temper.   
Minmei turned around and replied arrogantly, "Why? So you and your GIRLFRIEND can get back to what you were doing? What were you doing anyways? I bet I know where you two were headed. Anyone with eyes can see the look on her face. She wants you so bad it's pathetic. Poor, desperate Lisa. I bet she's so desperate that she'll lie down for you if you just snapped your fingers."   
Rick grew livid and had to stop himself from slapping Minmei across the face. He was so angry and he needed to show her how angry he was that all he could think to do was pick up a glass from the table and throw it against mantle. "YOU B---H!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! WHO THE F--K DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!!" shouted Rick.   
Minmei was startled. She had never seen Rick so angry before, not even at Lisa.   
From the kitchen, Lisa had heard the glass shatter and then Rick's shouting after that. She took another gulp of her drink and laughed smuggly.   
Minmei managed to get up her nerve and return, "Don't try and fool anyone Rick. You're only with her out of guilt and pity."   
Minmei saw the flames in Rick's eyes and cowered, because she was sure that this time he would strike her. Instead, Rick picked up a wooden chair and ran with it to the mantle and smashed it against the the fireplace. He stormed back over to Minmei and yelled, "DAMN YOU B---H!!! YOU DON'T KNOW S--T ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP WITH LISA!! YOU DON'T KNOW S--T ABOUT ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO WRAPPED UP IN YOURSELF TO NOTICE ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS WORLD, YOU SELFISH, BRATTY LITTLE...!!"   
In the kitchen, Lisa had slid down to the floor with her drink still in hand. The other hand she kept covered over her mouth to keep from laughing hysterically. Rick was giving Minmei hell, and Lisa was enjoying every minute of it.   
Before Minmei could think of a reply, Rick, still steaming, unleashed another verbal volley. "You think you know all about my relationship, we'll you are WRONG!!! You know why I'm with Lisa?? It's not out of pity or guilt, it's because I LOVE HER! She's beautiful, brave, intelligent, she listens to me and has always been there for me. She's got a witty sense of humor and she's noble and honest and she's all the things YOU'RE NOT! So don't give me your bull---t and don't you DARE ever put her down and don't you even QUESTION why I love her! And you of all people, should be the last to open your mouth. Did you think that I wouldn't hear about that interview you gave. You LIED!! How dare you go around giving people the impression we're going to get married, why don't you just tell them the f----ng truth!!"   
Rick put his hands on his hips and lowered his voice a bit as Minmei started to sniffle, "I believed you when we agreed we could still be friends, and I was willing to continue to be friends of you, but if you're going to keep pulling this s--t then you can forget about it!"   
Minmei stared at him for a moment then crumpled to her knees and started to cry, "I'm so sorry Rick! Please don't hate me! Can't you see, everyone's abandoned me, I feel so alone. I still love you! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I was just so angry and I'm so scared of being alone."   
Rick resisted bending down to her and comforting her. She had pulled this several times before and he had always fallen for it, but not anymore.   
Minmei stayed on the floor for a few moments, then finally got up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Rick, really I am. I don't know what came over me. Please! Please tell me you don't hate me, please tell me we can still be friends!"   
Rick walked Minmei to the door and said flatly, "I...I don't hate you Minmei, and we can still be friends."   
Minmei wanted to hug him but she decided against it and instead held his hand, "Thank you Rick. Again, I'm really sorry I made you so angry. Please, if Lisa overheard anything I said, please apologize to her for me."   
"I'm sorry Minmei, I said some things just now that...it's just, you made me so angry," apologized Rick.   
Minmei shook her head and said, "It was my fault, I'm sorry."   
Rick closed the door and leaned against it to take a deep breath and calm himself down. He walked through the kitchen door and froze when found Lisa leaning against the far counter, with a glass in her hand.   
"Is she gone?" said Lisa with a smirk.   
"Lisa, you...you shouldn't be drinking this," said Rick anxiously as he walked up to her and took the glass.   
Lisa looked at him as if he were crazy and laughed, "Why not?"   
"Uhh...because...it's not good for you."   
Lisa furrowed her brows, "Not good for me? But everyone says it's healthy."   
"Well...they...they're wrong. Besides, you already drank some earlier and that was enough."   
Lisa narrowed her eyes, "I did not."   
"Yes you did, now, you've had enough and I'm not letting you drink anymore," said Rick, holding   
steadfast.   
Lisa shrugged, "Ok, if you say so, but I don't understand why you're getting so bent out of shape, it's just cranberry juice for goodness sakes."   
Rick gave her a startled look and stammered, "Cran...cranberry juice?" Then he smelled the glass and took a sip.   
Lisa chuckled when she saw his look of recognition and asked, "Yes, it's cranberry juice. What did you think it was? Wine?"   
Rick couldn't hide his expression fast enough and Lisa felt a cold chill run from her head to her toes. Did he know what happened during Christmas?   
Rick saw Lisa's look of realization and scrambled for a way to avoid the topic. "I...don't mind me, I'm just still trying to cool off from my argument with Minmei."   
When Lisa didn't come up with a reply, Rick took her in his arms and said quietly, "I'm sorry. It seems that Minmei interrupted us yet again."   
Lisa sighed and absently played with Rick's hair. "It's alright, I'm used to it by now."   
"I wish that we could go somewhere where we wouldn't be interrupted," mused Rick.   
They remained silent for awhile then Rick pulled back from Lisa a bit and winked at her, "I've got it! I hope you still have your flight suit!"   
Lisa, bewildered as to why she would need a flight suit, told him that she still had one and Rick pulled her upstairs. On the way to their room, Rick knocked on the Trio's door and told them that he and Lisa were going out and didn't know when they'd be back.   
They arrived at the airfield in a relatively short amount of time, thanks to Rick's speeding, and hurried to the hanger. The nightshift hanger officer greeted them and Rick told him that he and Lisa were going out for an unplanned patrol, just to get away from things for a little while. The hanger officer gave them no troubles at all and radioed up to the flight officer that he had given them permission to take off. The flight officer, hearing that it was both Lisa and Rick who would be on patrol, raised her eyebrows and smiled and instructed her technician to allow the Admiral and Captain free reign.   
"I hope you've digested your dinner by now, 'cause I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. Some old flying moves I haven't tried in ages!" said Rick over his shoulder.   
Lisa rolled her eyes and smiled and also made sure her seat harness was secured, then sat back and waited for the acrobatics to begin.   
Rick did a climb a couple thousand feet up in the air, then stalled the engines and nosedived. Lisa bit her tongue to keep from screaming as they were only 300 feet off the ground but still nosediving. Rick suddenly pulled up and hit his afterburners and barrel-rolled a few times, leaving Lisa dizzy after it was over. Rick looked in his mirror and saw that Lisa was trying to regain her sense of balance after his little maneuver and decided he had put her through enough for the moment, and also because he didn't want to catch the attention of any Zentraedi lookouts that might be in the area.   
"Are you ok back there?" asked Rick cheerfully.   
"Yes, I'm fine," answered Lisa.   
"Sure you are, I see your eyes dilating," teased Rick.   
Lisa laughed but didn't reply. Her attention was transfixed by a field of flowers that had come into view. Rick slowed down and brought the plane down in Gerwalk mode, then he helped Lisa down from the co-pilot's seat and waited for her reaction.   
"Rick, this is amazing, how did you know about this place?"   
"I had spotted it a few months back. There's more flowers now then there were last time. I'm surprised they were able to multiply, despite the cold weather. I guess that's a hopeful sign, don't you think?"   
"It sure is," said Lisa as she wandered around the small field.   
Rick followed a couple of paces behind her and said quietly, "Maybe...this could be our picnic spot."   
She turned around and looked at him for a moment, both of them remembering what had happened the last time they tried to go on a picnic.   
Lisa saw the cloud hovering over Rick so she perked up and latched onto his arm and said, "Then it's settled, this will be OUR picnic spot."   
A breeze blew in, making both of them shiver and they walked back to the VT. Lisa was waiting for Rick to boost her up into her seat when he announced, "I have an idea. You know how to fly one of these things don't you?"   
"But, but that was a long time ago," protested Lisa.   
Rick jumped up into the co-pilot's seat and threw the helmet down at her, "No excuses, come on, let's go."   
"But...but..." stammered Lisa as she put on her helmet and climbed into the pilots seat.   
To Lisa's great relief, after an hour of flying, she and Rick landed back at the airfield safe and sound. When they climbed down from the plane, someone from the maintenance crew complimented Lisa on her landing and asked her how come she didn't fly more often. Rick looked on proudly as the men continued to compliment her, then he took her hand and they headed for their car.   
When Rick and Lisa were out of earshot, one crew member remarked, "Well I'll be...did you ever think you'd see them together finally?"   
"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes!" said another.   
Rick and Lisa arrived home around 3am and were happy to be someplace where it was warm. They held each other's hand as they trudged upstairs. Once in their room, Rick looked at Lisa and said, "I can imagine you must be exhausted by now. I hope you had a nice evening tonight, despite Minmei."   
Lisa came over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I did have a pleasant evening, regardless of Minmei. I actually got a kick out of you giving her a tongue-lashing."   
Rick smiled tiredly and kissed Lisa on the forehead, then walked over to the couch and started fixing his blankets.   
Lisa hesitated for a moment then put a halting hand on his arm, "Rick...why don't you, I mean, I wouldn't mind if you...would you like to share the bed? There's a lot of room and it's more comfortable, I don't mind."   
Rick cleared his throat nervously, remembering how passionate they had become just before Minmei interrupted them. He looked at the bed, then at the couch, then at Lisa and saw that she was waiting for his answer. He smiled and then picked up his pillow and tossed it over to the bed.   
Lisa went into the Trio's bathroom to change and Rick changed in the room and then climbed under   
his covers on his side of the bed and couldn't help feel a little bit nervous as he waited for Lisa to return.   
He heard the door open and then close quietly and felt Lisa crawl under the covers beside him. He turned towards her and touched her cheek and said softly, "I had a great time tonight. You looked so beautiful. And then when we went for a midnight flight, and all the ground crew guys were complimenting you, I was so proud."   
Lisa smiled in the dark and leaned over to hug him. "Thank you Rick, I had a wonderful evening tonight. Probably the most fun I've had in years."   
Rick held her tighter and said, "Don't worry, from now on you'll have a lot of more days like this, minus Minmei of course, if I have anything to say about it."   
Rick rolled over and leaned on his back, preparing to go to sleep, not trusting himself to hold onto her any longer. Lisa gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then moved over more to her side of the bed, not trusting herself either.   
"Goodnight Rick."   
"Goodnight Lisa." 

=================   
Author's notes: 

You can find my notes here: http://www.geocities.com/sphersian/chapnotes.html   
:) 


	13. Chapter 7

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 7**

  
  
  


January 24th, 2015   


The sunlight streaming through the window finally managed to awaken Rick. He slowly opened one eye and then the other and allowed himself to adjust to the light then he lay there staring at the ceiling. He started remembering the evening before and had a need to see Lisa's face. He turned his head and saw that she wasn't there. Her side of the bed had been neatly made as if she had never been there. Rick sat up and looked around the room and then at the clock, which read 7am. He got out of bed then went into the hallway where he found Kim shuffling to the bathroom, her hair sticking up in every possible direction.   
"Hi Rick," said Kim as she yawned. After a split second she quickly became more awake as she hurriedly tried to fix her hair, embarrassed that he had seen her looking such a shambles, then said more alertly, "Good morning Rick."   
"Hey there Kim, good morning. Have you seen Lisa?"   
"Lisa? No, why?"   
"Well, I thought maybe you guys had to leave early for the base because she was gone when I woke up," answered Rick.   
Kim scratched her head, "No, we don't have to report until 9am today...maybe she went over to visit Claudia, although I don't know if Claudia would appreciate being woken up this early since she's not on duty."   
Rick shrugged and said, "Yea that's probably where she went."   
Kim winked at Rick and continued, "So! How did it go last night?"   
Rick couldn't help but grin and answered, "I think it went pretty well, despite Minmei showing up."   
Kim rolled her eyes and made an exasperated sound before saying, "Tell that b---h to stop bothering you. Do you want me to do it for you, I can, no problem!"   
Rick held out his hands in a halting motion and told her, "No no, it's ok, don't worry about it. I think my yelling at her last night might probably scare her off for awhile."   
"For awhile..." echoed Kim.   
Rick gave her a worried look but Kim slapped him on the shoulder and rejoined, "Don't worry, just call on me, Sammie, and Vanessa anytime and we can kick her ass for you! What's a little hair-pulling, name-calling, screaming, slapping, pushing, punching and shoving anyways? Sammie, V, and I do that to each other all the time! And none of us are a whiny, spoiled, selfish little tart like she is, so it would be even more fun to catfight with her than with each other!"   
Before Rick could answer Kim smirked then spun around, on her good ankle, and headed towards the bathroom, leaving Rick standing in the hallway trying to picture the scene of the Trio beating up on Minmei, doomsday indeed, or rather a second doomsday, because if Lisa ever got her hands on Minmei, especially if Lisa were drunk.... Rick shuddered at the thought.   
Kim turned on the faucet and splashed her face with water and then looked at herself in the mirror. She was fixing her hair when suddenly Gloval's face flashed in the mirror's reflection. She gasped in fright but didn't scream. The image faded away and she splashed her face with water again and slowly raised her head to look up in the mirror and breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw only her reflection. She grabbed a hand towel and dried off her face and looked in the mirror again because something out of the corner of her eye had caught her attention. As she looked straight into the mirror, Gloval's face flashed at her again and she panicked and ran out of the bathroom. She bumped into Rick, who was on his way downstairs, towel in hand, apparently heading to take a shower. He looked at her and immediately saw the terrified look on her face. He grabbed her by the shoulders and asked her what was wrong but she only nodded a few times then backed out of his grasp and said somewhat angrily, "It's nothing! I'm fine!" She was going to head back to her room but seemed to decide against it and instead hobbled downstairs quickly but calmly.   
Rick followed Kim downstairs, deciding not to sit back and shrug things off for a change. As Kim heard Rick following her she quickened her pace but Rick was quicker and managed to grab hold of her arm at the foot of the stairs.   
He held her arm with a firm grip as he said, "Don't tell me nothing's wrong. It's like your moods did a 360 degree turn. Now tell me what happened, what scared you?"   
"You'll think I'm crazy!" answered Kim.   
Rick shook his head and let go of her arm, "I won't think you're crazy. Please, we're friends aren't we? You can trust me, I just want to help you that's all."   
"I don't need your help, I can take care of myself!" retorted Kim.   
Rick was genuinely hurt and it showed on his face. Kim looked down at the ground in guilt, then looked back up at Rick and quietly said, "I'm sorry Rick. I didn't mean to be so ungrateful. I'm not a freak alright, and I don't need to visit the psychiatrist every other day. It's just, what's that called, post-traumatic stress disorder. Everyone's had that right?"   
Rick didn't want to give in too easily but he didn't want to be too badgering either, since he understood what she was going through. He looked at her for a moment then said quietly but firmly, "I understand but just make sure that you talk to someone. Alright? Promise me you'll do that."   
Kim looked at him and saw that he was expecting her to make a promise, so she lightened the mood by cheerfully saying, "Alright little brother, for YOU. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for work."   
Rick watched her go upstairs and didn't think he felt any less worried than before her promise. He sighed and made a mental note to himself to make sure to discuss the issue with Lisa sometime soon.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Lisa walked down a long hallway, on her way to visit Claudia. It was early and there were hardly any people in sight. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her but paid no attention to it and reached the elevator after a few more paces. She stopped and the other footsteps had also stopped. She looked in both directions but saw no one in sight as she stepped into the elevator. As she reached the floor where Claudia was staying, exited out of elevator and looked down both directions of the hallway and saw no one there. She started walking down the hall when she heard the footsteps again. As she kept walking she slowly turned around to look behind her and found no one there. She started walking again, only a few feet from Claudia's door, but this time she didn't hear any footsteps as she came to Claudia's room. She looked around her one more time, still seeing no one around, then knocked on Claudia's door and entered her room.   
"Well, Admiral, I haven't seen you in awhile," said Claudia from her spot near the window. Lisa walked over to her and the two best friends hugged each other.   
"Should you be up like this, shouldn't you be in bed?" said Lisa in a worried tone.   
"No mother. I'm doing ok, nothing an oak tree like me can't handle. Jean told me the same thing earlier during rounds but as you can, I didn't listen to her," retorted Claudia with a smirk.   
Lisa took a seat in a chair as Claudia remained standing near the window. The two talked about the most recent events then about the Trio.   
"I have the utmost confidence in Vanessa," Lisa was saying proudly. "I think that if anyone can solve the mystery of the radar failure, she can. As for Sammie, I think she'll do just fine after she gets over some of her promotion jitters."   
"Have you heard about her aide, 'Antell from hell'," asked Claudia with amusement.   
"No I haven't, I don't ever recall coming across that name before," replied Lisa with puzzlement.   
Claudia laughed then said, "Well, Antell from hell is driving everyone there crazy. And if you met her, I'm sure she'd drive you crazy too, especially since she's a huge Minmei and Kyle fan." Lisa groaned then Claudia continued, "She's like some music and movie encyclopedia. She's so knit-picky and fussy about every little thing. She comes into the break room and complains about the coffee, then she complains about the chairs, then she complains about the windows. Then when she's at her work station, she complains about the chair being uncomfortable, complains about the keys not being ergonomically safe, complains about the headsets volume not being loud enough, the display lights hurt her eyes, the layout of the of the consoles is not correct. Then if you get her started on Minmei she'll talk forever and if you ask her a question she'll go on and on, or if she thinks your facts are wrong she'll go on and on about that too, trying to make sure you get the point that she's more knowledgeable than you and you're the one who's stupid to not know the right answer to the question you asked in the first place. I'm sure Maistroff assigned her to Sammie on purpose, to drive her crazy. I'm telling you, if Ant-hell ever crosses my path, she'll be sorry she did. What are you going to do when you meet her?"   
"Meet her?"   
"Yea, Lisa, you'll have to meet her eventually, whether you want to or not."   
Lisa thought for a moment, "I can't think of anything at the moment, it all depends on how she acts, but if she pulls any of her Minmei fandom bull---t on me, I don't intend to take it quietly."   
Claudia chuckled then became more serious and asked, "So...and how are you are Mr. Hunter these days? I heard you were suppose to have a date with him last night, and how did *that* go?? Come on, tell Aunt Claudia."   
Lisa smiled shyly and replied, "It was nice."   
Claudia gaped at her, "It was *nice*?? Is that all? Nice?"   
Lisa laughed and said, "Ok ok, it was wonderful!"   
Claudia nodded knowingly, "That's what I thought."   
"Except for Minmei showing up," Lisa added in a hurry.   
Claudia groaned, "Oh no, please tell me your joking. I have this overwhelming urge to take the Trio and go down to Minmei's door and-"   
"It's ok Claudia. Besides, Rick gave her a good tongue-lashing so I expect Minmei probably won't come around bothering us for quite some time."   
"I can just hear her now, 'Oh Rick, I'm so alone, I have no one to turn to except you.' " said Claudia as she tried to mimic Minmei's childish voice.   
"Well Lisa, Minmei can whine and b---h all she wants about how lonely she is and how there's no one for her to turn to, which is really bulls--t because she still has her aunt and uncle. She can try and make you look like the villain for stealing Rick and try and make herself look like the poor helpless and naive little saint and martyr for losing Rick, but everyone knows. Everyone knows. She has no one to blame but herself. She doesn't love Rick, she just says she does and tries to convince herself that she does but she doesn't. He's just her crutch, he always has been. She only comes to him when she needs him, she was never there for him when he needed her. Now, she knows she's lost him to another woman and it stings her ego so badly she can't stand it. It's more of the embarrassment of losing than it is actually losing Rick that bothers her. Just remember the most important thing Lisa, who's got Rick now? You do. Who is it that he will turn to when he needs someone to talk to? You. Who is it that he will marry, who knows when, but eventually some day. You. And who is it who will be the mother of his children? You will Lisa. And there's not a damn thing Minmei can do about it, not one thing. So if Minmei comes poking around and tries to cling to Rick sometimes, just keep that in mind."   
Claudia patted Lisa's shoulder and then sat back down on the hospital bed. Lisa gave her a worried look then asked if she was ok. Claudia answered with, "Fine honey, old Aunt Claudia just needs to rest for a bit. I'm still not used to standing up. They told me I shouldn't try standing but to hell with them, I need to recouperate ASAP because there's a lot of work to do.   
Oh and speaking of Antell. I have been thinking about it while I've been ranting about Minmei. Lisa you better be on your guard against Antell. If she knows you're the reason why Rick broke up with Minmei, and she being the Minmei fanatic that she is, she might not be too happy with you."   
Lisa frowned and thought for a moment, then said, "I don't think she will be a problem, from what I heard she just seems more bark than bite."   
Claudia sighed, "Maybe you're right. Well, just make sure never to strike up a conversation with her. I'm sure she won't talk about Minmei around you, but she will find something else to talk about and tell you the million things she doesn't like about it, either that or she'll tell you the whole history about it, just to prove that she's the most knowledgeable person."   
Lisa laughed then quickly said, "I'll make sure not to let Kim and her get into any conversations, because of course it will turn into an argument."   
Claudia covered her eyes and let out a long groan. "Oh my god, I totally forgot about Kim. Make sure you DON'T let Kim and Antell get into a spat. I know those two will end up in the brig for sure."   
"Probably, because we all know Kim would never back down from a fight, and if someone makes her mad enough, she'll let them have it. Plus you know how much Kim is proud of herself as being a music encyclopedia too," responded Lisa.   
Claudia shook her head, "And it's not just that. They both have a stubborn streak, neither one will give up until they have won the argument."   
"Maistroff sure knew what he was doing when he picked Antell," said Lisa.   
"That bastard!" spat Claudia. "Lisa isn't there anything you can do about it?"   
Lisa shook her head sadly, "We're of the same rank and he's above me for the moment, because of his seniority. There's nothing I can do."   
"If I didn't already have a concussion I would, because I feel like pounding my head against a brick wall. That's all we need right now, some monkey wrench getting in our way and impeding us," said Claudia tiredly.   
Lisa stood up and said firmly, "Don't worry. I'll handle any trouble Antell and Maistroff throw our way. I'll definitely make sure Kim doesn't get into a scrap with her. You just make sure you get well quickly."   
"Speaking of Kim, how is she?" asked Claudia.   
"She's fine I suppose. Still a little bit traumatized from her ordeal at the SDF-1, but I don't think it's anything to worry about."   
Claudia look at Lisa apprehensively. "What is it?" asked Lisa. "Is there something you're not telling me?"   
"No Lisa, it's not that, it's just I think she's probably still more traumatized than she's telling us. I'm sure you have noticed it that she's not quite herself, and then when she claims she is, she tries too hard and makes it so obvious."   
"Well, we're all doing that..."   
"No Lisa, I think with her it's something more, and I'm worried about her, but I have no proof and I'm sitting here in this damn hospital bed, so there's nothing I can do right now."   
"I'll keep an eye on her, and if need be, I'll order her back to the hospital," answered Lisa.   
Claudia regarded her for a moment, then nodded and waved as Lisa left the room. Once she closed the door, Lisa looked around and listened for any footsteps but heard none and saw no one. She chided herself for being easily spooked and walked to the elevator. As she was heading out towards the lobby, she saw Edwards walking towards her. He saluted and she returned the salute.   
"Major Edwards, you are feeling alright I hope?" said Lisa, wondering why Edwards was coming to the hospital.   
"Yes Admiral, I am recouperating well, I just stopped by to visit someone," replied Edwards.   
Lisa gave a nod then bade Edwards goodbye and walked out of the lobby. Edwards smirked to himself and headed towards the elevator.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

"Commander Young! Hang on a second please, ma'am!" said a voice from down the hallway. Kim turned around and saw that it was Lieutenant Montgomery, the person who was put in charge of military housing that they had met several days prior.   
"Commander Young. I need to speak to Admiral Hayes, or you. It's about the housing, I'm afraid I need to relocate all of you," said Montgomery, out of breath from her sprint to catch up with Kim.   
"But we just moved in," protested Kim.   
"I know ma'am, and I'm truly very very sorry, but it's per orders from General Maistroff. He wants people to be closer to where the new Command Center will be built," said Montgomery as she wrung her hands.   
Kim let her shoulders slump and said, "Alright, we'll start packing today."   
"I'm very very sorry ma'am!" apologized Montgomery.   
"It's alright Lieutenant, it's not your fault," said Kim, trying to calm a nearly distraught Montgomery.   
"I don't know why they gave me this job anyways. I've never done any type of organizing before, and I can't handle everyone yelling at me. This is a tough job you know. You should see how mad everyone is over their housing assignments but I'm doing the best I can. I'm not cut out for administration, I was just an MP, doing sentry duty. Why don't they just let me go back to my old job?" Montgomery finished her last sentence on the verge of tears.   
Kim tried to calm her down by offering to buy her a cup of coffee but Montgomery balked at the idea, "No ma'am thank you that's very kind of you but I really must be finishing these relocation notifications or else I'll get in trouble. Please stop by my office around 2pm, I will have your papers ready by then."   
Montgomery turned to leave then quickly turned back to Kim and said, "Thank you Commander."   
Kim had no idea what she was talking about and asked her what she meant. Montgomery replied, "You're one of the few people who hasn't yelled at me. That's all I hear, all the time, people yelling at me, I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Montgomery took off running and Kim, with her bad ankle could not chase after her but made a futile plea to call out her to stop. After Montgomery was out of sight, Kim stood there and shook her head, hoping that she wouldn't end up a basketcase like that.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

"Lieutenant Antell, are those flight group schedules ready yet?" asked Sammie in a peeved tone.   
"Almost ma'am, they'll be ready in about an hour," replied Antell unapologetically.   
Sammie cast her eyes upwards, asking the unseen forces to give her just another ounce of patience. She took her seat as Antell stood up.   
"Yes Antell?"   
"Captain, I wish to leave early today," said Antell stoically.   
"You *wish* to leave early?" echoed Sammie.   
"Yes ma'am."   
"What for?" asked Sammie curiously.   
A flight tech nearby reclined in his chair so he could see Sammie and said loudly, "Because Minmei is gonna be at some bookstore in town today."   
Sammie saw Antell shoot a cold glare at the tech and then turn back and wait for Sammie's answer.   
"I wish to leave early today for personal reasons," repeated Antell.   
Sammie resisted the urge to roll her eyes and scream. Didn't anyone ever teach Antell how to say 'please'? Sammie looked at the tech, who's face pleaded for her to agree. Sammie thought for a few seconds then looked at the clock and said plainly, "Very well. Finish the schedules and you may leave after that."   
Antell saluted and said a crisp, "Yes ma'am," then returned to the desk in the corner of the room.   
Sammie looked at the tech who just shrugged. Apparently no one ever taught Antell how to say 'thank you' either. Sammie was actually glad that Antell asked for time off, this way, she could be out of everyone's hair and they could all get a little peace and quiet for a change.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

It was 1pm and the Trio and Lisa managed to meet at Vanessa's office for lunch. Sammie had run into town to pick up some deli sandwhiches and the four women were crowded and cramped around Vanessa's desk eating their lunches.   
"I tell you, she is really stressed out," said Kim as a pickle fell out of her sandwhich.   
"Why'd they give her that job in the first place?" asked Sammie as she stole the pickle that had fallen out of Kim's sandwhich.   
"That bastard Maistroff! He's trying to drive everyone crazy!" said Kim angrily.   
"We don't want the poor woman to have a nervous breakdown, maybe I can try and do something for her," mused Lisa.   
"Can you Lisa?! That would be great. She seems like a really nice person, it's actually painful to see her so stressed out like this," replied Kim.   
Lisa shook her head, "I'll see what I can do."   
"You said she was a sentry?" asked Vanessa as she chomped on a potato chip.   
Kim opened her can of cola, which then started to fizz and overflow onto the desk, "Yea she said she was an MP on sentry duty."   
Lisa looked at Vanessa and said, "You might want to ask her a few questions."   
Vanessa shook her head, "Yea, I think I will. Not right now though, she seems too stressed out and the area she was assigned to is far away from where the radar was, so I doubt she knows anything, but it wouldn't hurt to ask."   
"Lisa," started Sammie as she talked in between bites of her sandwhich, "can't you also do something about Antell?"   
Lisa looked at the Trio then shrugged, "I can try and talk to Maistroff but I think we all already know that he's not going to budge. Antell is his eyes and ears here. We just need to be careful around her, that's all."   
"What did I do to deserve this!" moaned Sammie. "That she-devil questions my every move and if she thinks something isn't being done right she goes on and on about how it should be done properly, stupid miss know-it-all! You don't know how many times a day I just want to scream!!"   
Kim snickered and then said, "You'd think Maistroff would've stuck me with her instead of Sammie, since it's me that he hates the most."   
"Maybe he has something else planned for you Kim," said Vanessa apprehensively.   
All four women looked at each other then Sammie exclaimed, "What the hell could be worse than Ant-HELL?!!"   
Sammie and Lisa started to laugh but Kim and Vanessa remained quiet. Lisa stopped laughing   
when she saw the worried look on Kim and Vanessa's faces and said in a hushed voice, "You really don't think that Maistroff would be that evil do you?"   
Vanessa pondered for a moment then said, "Not evil, but definitely out to get Kim. I think he just sicked Antell on Sammie to frazzle her more than hinder her."   
"Oh how very thoughtful of him!" shouted Sammie.   
Kim brought one fist down on the table, "Let him throw at me what he wants, I'm ready for it and I won't go without a fight! That stupid windbag will be out before I will, I can feel it in my bones."   
Sammie threw down in sandwhich, what little remained of it and said, "We wouldn't be having these problems with Maistroff if Admiral Gloval were-"   
Everyone looked at Sammie and waited for her to finish her sentence but everyone knew she wouldn't and everyone knew what she was going to say anyways. Vanessa looked at Kim and waited for some type of reaction but none came. Sammie looked down at the table and started to grow teary-eyed, and Lisa stared blankly at nothing in particular. They remained silent for another half minute then Kim's phone went off. She jumped, startled by the noise, then fumbled in her pocket to pull it out and answer it. She listened for awhile then held the phone out to Lisa. Lisa answered whoever it was, telling them they would be there in about an hour then handed the phone back to Kim.   
"We...uh...Lady Hialeah's people want to speak to me," she said quietly, still semi-lost in her rememberance of Gloval.   
Kim started to pick up the trash she'd left from her lunch and then collect everyone else's too and then stood up and waited for Lisa by the door. Sammie, knowing that Kim would get mad if she stared at her, kept her eyes on her food and slowly picked up her soda to drink it. Vanessa got up and rearranged the furniture back to its original position as Lisa quickly walked out of the room. On their way down the hall, Kim asked Lisa, "Are you Ok?" Lisa looked at Kim for a moment then shook her head and asked, "You?"   
Kim shrugged and tried to fake a weak smile, "I'll get by," she said quietly.   


Lisa and Kim remained silent during their drive to Lady Hialeah's offices, each lost in their own thoughts. Lisa pulled into a parking spot then helped Kim down from the car and the two headed into the reception room. Lisa gave her name and stated her business and she and Kim were escorted to a large office. After waiting for 5 minutes, the door opened and a Zentraedi female came lumbering into the room.   
"I am Uradana, I am Lady Hialeah's aide. She will be with you shortly."   
Kim fumed, "That's the b---h that almost killed Miriya! Why isn't she in jail?!!"   
Lisa put a restraining arm on Kim and told her quietly, "Make sure you keep control of your temper. We don't want to go and make these people angry, or else they'll pull out of their relocation agreements."   
Kim huffed and folded her arms to her chest and continued to sit and wait for Lady Hialeah's arrival. She observed Uradana and realized she was wearing makeup and it seemed she had spent a lot of time styling her hair. She even had a compact with a mirror and had already looked at herself in it more than three occassions already. Kim leaned over to Lisa and whispered, "That's a vain Zentraedi if I ever saw one."   
Lisa looked over at Uradana, who was fixing her hair at the moment, and let out a small, hushed laugh and said, "Maybe she's getting ready for the next Miss Zentraedi pageant."   
Kim tried to keep her laugh quiet as she slapped Lisa's shoulder. They watched Uradana for about 5 minutes more then heard the door open and saw another woman enter the room.   
Uradana bowed as the new woman made her way to the seat behind the desk and then motioned to Uradana, who walked towards Kim and Lisa and held out her palm. Kim and Lisa looked at each other and then realized that Uradana was to carry them and so they stepped into her hand and tried to balance themselves as Uradana stood up rather quickly. She then set them down on Hialeah's desk. Uradana bowed to Hialeah then went back to her seat and picked up her mirror.   
Hialeah folded her hands on her desk and leaned forward to speak, "Welcome Micronians. I am Lady Hialeah. I have heard much about Admiral Hayes, which one of you is she?"   
Lisa stepped forward, "I am Admrial Hayes," then she motioned to Kim and said, "This is my aide, Commander Young."   
Hialeah smiled smuggly, "Admiral Hayes, I have researched about you, since I heard it was you who had masterminded the Daedelus Maneuver. I was very impressed to learn that you have a long military lineage, one very noble indeed. And I have read about your many decorations and awards of service...very impressive." Before Hialeah could continue, the door opened and three men walked through, one of them carrying a tray with drinks on them.   
"Ahh, the refreshments have arrived," said Hialeah like a proud hostess.   
One man put a glass in front of Hialeah, then held out the tray, waiting for Lisa and Kim to take their glasses. The tray was massive and their glasses, miniscule in comparison to Hialeah's was too deep towards the center of the tray for them to reach. The man finally realized this and, using his index finger, pushed the glasses towards them. They took their glasses but did not drink yet, as they didn't know what it was they were drinking.   
The drink smelled sweet and fruity but Lisa caught a wiff of an alcoholic aroma as well. Kim saw that Hialeah was waiting for her to taste her drink so she took a sip. Lisa still held off.   
Hialeah drank some of her drink then looked at the three men and announced, "These are my personal assistants. This one is Togo, that one over there to your left if Jigo and this one to your right, the handsome one, is my new acquisition, Pogo." Hialeah looked proudly at Pogo and continued, "Yes, Pogo is, what do you Micronians call it, ah, yes, 'showpiece'? Yes, I think I was fortunate to have acquired him; he has already made his impression on the Quadranos from the Brazillian Quadrant, however they are expecting me to lend them to him next month, something I am not looking forward too. I think your micronian custom of females and males intermingling is most ingenious! I am grately fond of it! Do you have males whom you are proud of as I am of Pogo?"   
Kim and Lisa looked at each other, not knowing what to say, then Kim suddenly pointed to Lisa and said, "She does! As for me, I am still looking for a handsome man. I am very picky, you see."   
Lisa tried to glare at Kim out of the corner of her eye.   
Hialeah put down her drink, then sat back in her chair and said, "Tell me about your male, Admiral. Is he a handsome as Pogo?"   
"I..." stuttered Lisa, trying to think of the diplomatic way to answer the question. "I, well, I don't know, I can't really say either way."   
Hialeah arched an eyebrow and broke into laughter as she said, "Very very tactical answer Admiral. I am pleased. Oh my, you haven't even drunk half your Oidua yet. Please, drink up Admiral, that is very expensive Oidua."   
Lisa, her gut instinct telling her that she would regret it, had no choice but to drink up or end up possibly offending Lady Hialeah. She drank a few sips and tried not to groan, it was indeed an alcoholic beverage, and somewhat strong, from what she could taste.   
"So Lady Hippoleah," said Kim, starting to grow tipsy, "Why'd you ask us to come here?"   
Hialeah wore a lop-sided grin as she watched Kim finish her glass of Oidua. "Well, Micronian, I had merely wanted to meet Admiral Hayes, while she was here, since I am sure she will be working on many important projects in the near future. However, after meeting her in person, I also want to offer her a proposal."   
Lisa stepped forward, "What kind of proposal?"   
"Ahh, well, drink up and then I will tell you what my proposal is," returned Hialeah.   
"Yea Lisa, drink up, this is good crap!" said a rosy-cheeked Kim.   
Lisa stared at her glass, knowing that in a while she'd be much worse off than Kim. She looked at Hialeah again and decided to finish her drink, grateful that at least her stomach was full from lunch, hopefully it would dampen the Oidua's effects.   
Hialeah sat forward again and said, "Join us, Admiral. You can be more than my right hand, you can be my equal. I can get the Council to create a seat for you! Your Micronians would have many advantages they wouldn't ordinarly have in my territory!"   
Lisa frowned, trying to process what it was that Hialeah was offering her.   
"Why be a small, fragile Micronian, when you could be a strong and mighty Zentraedi. Macronize and you will see what advantages it is to be Zentraedi," said Hialeah, sounding more like a salesperson for a religious cult.   
"I am very grateful for the honor, but I am quite content with being a Micronian," said Lisa.   
Hialeah sighed and said, "Oh, you Micronians, you are very enamored with being Micronians. That other Micronian also didn't wish to be macronized either, neither did Miriya. I don't understand what is so great about being so small. Very well then, I had suspected that would be your answer but I thought I would try just in case."   
Hialeah put her palms on her desk and pushed herself out of her chair and said with a smile, "That is alright Admiral, we are still friends and you can call on me whenever you wish. I will always try to be of assistance whenever possible." Hialeah motioned to the three male Zentraedi and they collected the glasses and the tray and headed out of the room, with Hialeah following behind. Uradana came over and held out her hand. Lisa stepped onto her palm but Kim was starting to wobble where she stood so Lisa went back and pulled her over onto Uradana's hand.   
"Please go very slowly," said Lisa. Uradana raised an eyebrow at her but did as Lisa had requested and carefully placed the two micronians back on the ground. Lisa had to hold onto Kim, who not only hobbled on her bad ankle, but also was now wobbly from the Oidua.   
As Lisa helped Kim into the car, Kim mumbled, "Hey, what's so bad about being macronized anyways. We should try it, just once, to see what it feels like. I bet Sammie and Vanessa would do it, if they saw those Zentraedi guys. That Pogo is a looker eh?"   
Kim gafawed then started giggling as she slumped in her seat, "Pogo?! Did you hear those names? What kind of stupid names are those? Jigo, Togo, and Pogo!? She probably ordered them from the same test tube set!" Kim started laughing hysterically as people began to look in their direction because of the noise and commotion. Lisa grabbed Kim by her turtleneck and said, "Stop it!! Do you know what would happen if Maistroff saw you like this!?"   
Kim laughed defiantly, "F--k that idiot!"   
Lisa counted to three to try and calm herself down, then sped the car home as quickly as she   
could, all the while, Kim giggling ever so often and repeating the names of Togo, Pogo, and Jigo.   
Lisa was grateful to finally reach the driveway and noticed that the door was wide open and got out of the car then pulled Kim from the car and made their way to the door. Once inside they saw boxes scattered around the room. Vanessa came down the stairs and Sammie followed behind her. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Lisa trying to hold up a giggling Kim.   
"Oh no!!! What happened?!" exclaimed Sammie as she ran to help Lisa keep Kim from falling on the floor.   
"Hialeah made us drink this Zentraedi drink called Oidua," reported Lisa.   
"WHAT?!!" said Rick from the kitchen doorway. He walked quickly up to Lisa and looked at Kim   
and said, "Please tell me you didn't drink any of that stuff!"   
Lisa gave him a resigned look and said, "I did. And more than Kim did, why I'm not like her right now, I can't explain."   
"Do you know how strong Oidua is?! Miriya told me and Max that a long time ago, if anyone ever offered you Oidua, don't drink it!" continued Rick.   
"Too late now," said Lisa.   
Sammie went up to Lisa and looked at her carefully and said "What I don't understand is why you're not drunk like Kim. That Oidua stuff is super potent from what I hear."   
"Well, who cares WHY Lisa isn't like Kim right now, just be glad she isn't," interjected Vanessa.   
"I know...but it doesn't make any sense," said Sammie, still puzzled.   
Lisa, sensing that Rick was looking at her, tried to brush off the incident by saying, "Well, it seems to have bypassed me for some reason. Why don't you girls get Kim settled so she can recover and I'll go change so I can help you guys finish packing."   
Rick looked at her, still concerned, but didn't say anything and carried some more boxes outside to Sammie's car.   
After about another two hours, they finally managed to get everything packed up and shuttled between their new housing. Sammie and Vanessa would be relocated to a small two-room apartment about 10 min from downtown Monument. Rick would be moved into an even smaller apartment, 20 minutes away from Monument, and Lisa and Kim were moved to a suite in a hotel only 5 minutes from the temporary base. To Sammie and Vanessa's great dismay, Antell was moved right next door to them.   
By the time everything was settled it was 9pm. Everyone was congregated at Lisa's suite and Kim had, for the most part, recovered from her drunken episode. There was a stack of books on the table and Rick picked one up and asked, "What are these for?"   
Kim smirked and said, "Counterstrike material. If Antell wants to spar with me, let her. If she fires a volley my way, I'm going to fire one back. If she leaves me alone, I'll leave her alone, but it's all up to her. I'm not looking to fight with her, but if she antagonizes me, like she does to some people, the troll, then I'll have to respond. And we all know that NOBODY knows more about the group 'cat's Eye' more than me. If she wants to get into film history skirmishes, so be it, I'll be ready for her, with the help of that book there that you have in your hand."   
Sammie groaned, "Oh Kim. Just leave her alone, because once you get her started, she'll never shut up until she thinks she's won."   
"But why should she win if she's not right in the first place?" argued Kim.   
"Kim, just let her babble on like the idiot she is, there's no need to try and fight with her," said Vanessa.   
"You guys don't get it do you? You see, that's why she's the way she is. No one ever stood up to her and told her to be quiet. Everyone just appeased her and let her continue to keep thinking that she's the all-knowing," countered Kim.   
"Kim, don't waste your time, you've got other things to do. Everyone knows how she is and nobody likes her, and she knows it. Whether she cares or not, she knows she's ostracized so lets just leave it at that," said Vanessa in a last ditch effort to head off the Kim-Antell showdown.   
Kim shrugged, "Yea well we'll see. Like I said, if she doesn't antagonize me, I'll leave her alone, won't even say a word. But if she says something against me, I'm not going to take it lying down."   
Insult me and I will insult back! I will not take a punch and not react! You can call it pride, yes I am proud, but no one should give in to people like Antell or Maistroff and other idiots like them!"   
Kim seethed the last words and everyone there was surprised at her sudden change in mood.   
Nobody said anything in reply because they didn't want to set her off any further so Vanessa and Sammie bade everyone a good night. Before they left, Vanessa pointed to Kim and said, "Make sure that woman never gets command of her own battleship!" Everyone, except Kim, laughed nervously and Kim showed that she had recovered from her little dark episode by picking up a pillow from the couch and throwing it at Vanessa, who managed to duck in time and so the pillow ended up hitting Sammie. Sammie threw the pillow back and stuck her tongue out at Kim, then followed Vanessa out the door.   
Rick lingered and made himself comfortable on the couch, apparently not wanting to leave. Kim was sober enough to fake being sleepy and said that she was going to her room to sleep off the rest of the Oidua.   
Rick watched Kim go to her room but since there was no doors on the bedrooms, he still didn't feel comfortable talking. Lisa sensed this and said quietly, "We can go over to your place and talk for awhile if you want."   
Rick smiled at her and was about to ask her if she wasn't too tired and would just rather stay home and go to sleep but he knew what her answer would be, so he stood up and held out his hand. Lisa thought to leave a note for Kim, and then Rick and Lisa drove back to Rick's small apartment.   
Rick greeted several pilots and flight crewmen as he and Lisa walked the winding hallways to his apartment. Each time they saluted someone they could see the look of amusement on the faces. Rick was worried, he knew what went on in guy's minds and he could almost see the leers on some faces. Here he was, bringing Lisa back to his apartment. This was no ordinary 'girlfriend' that most guys bring over, this was one of the highest ranking officers in the Defence Force, following behind him as he led her to his small apartment.   
Rick open the door and turned on the light and looked around a bit embarrassed. "It sure is a downsize from what I've been used to for the past two years," he said.   
Lisa went and sat down on the couch, tiredly, and gave him a weak smile, saying, "It's not so bad really, sort of reminds me of the rooms on the SDF-1."   
Rick agreed with her then joined her on the couch. He looked at her intently, "Lisa are you sure you're alright? It's just not possible how you could have drunk that Oidua and not have any after-effects."   
"Well, I do feel a bit cotton-headed, but hopefully I will sleep that off."   
Rick, still worried yet amazed, said, "Wait till Miriya hears about this, she won't believe it. Oidua is enough to knockout even big guys like Breetai. She said it would be disastrous on micronians. In fact, she said she didn't even really know how it affected Micronians."   
Lisa shrugged, "Well, maybe it affects certain people differently and I was one of the fortunate ones to not have been affected. Rick, please stop worrying, as you can see I'm doing fine."   
Rick smiled at her and brushed a few strands of hair back behind her ear, letting his hand linger on her cheek. "I can't help but worry about you. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," he said softly.   
She took his hand and held it, not saying anything as she looked into his blue eyes.   
"You know," said Rick with a chuckle, "this reminds me of the time when I picked you up from Claudia's house that rainy night. I wanted to kiss you, but I didn't dare 'cause I knew you were drunk."   
Lisa stared at him and said in disbelief, "You wanted to kiss me? That night?"   
Rick hung his head, "I know, it's terrible of me-"   
"No. I mean...why didn't you?" asked Lisa.   
Rick looked at her, confused at first but then he answered, "Because I didn't want to take advantage of you of course."   
"Rick, what was it about me that night that made you want to kiss me?" Lisa was curious beyond words, realizing that that night might've been a missed opportunity.   
Rick shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it was 'cause we were both so open and honest with each other in our conversation that night, it was like we finally understood one another. It was just you and me, enjoying each other's company."   
"So then, if I wasn't drunk that night, would you have kissed me?" asked Lisa directly.   
Rick gave her an embarrassed grin and said, "I don't know, I guess...maybe I would have."   
"You mean like that time after the movie where we got stuck in a corridor after a modular transformation," remembered Lisa.   
Rick blushed and Lisa continued, "Would you have kissed me then, had the ship not transformed back?"   
"Well, I suppose I might have," said Rick.   
Lisa laughed, feeling giddy all of a sudden. "So then, what about now? If you thought I wasn't drunk, would you kiss me?"   
Rick smiled, "Yes of course."   
Lisa narrowed her eyes, "Well then, what are you waiting for?"   
Rick hesitated, "But you're-"   
"I'm drunk?" answered Lisa.   
"I guess so," stammered Rick.   
But you can't be sure," countered Lisa.   
Rick: "No, not really."   
Lisa: "Then?"   
Rick: "Then what?"   
Lisa: "What are you waiting for? Kiss me Rick Hunter."   
Rick leaned closer to her and hesitated for a moment, Lisa nodded and so Rick continued his journey to her lips. They began the kiss gently and leisurely for awhile but soon the ardor in both of them arose and kiss intensified. Lisa leaned back against the arm of the sofa and gently pulled Rick down with her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around shoulders.   
After a minute or so, Rick began to realize that Lisa grip around his neck had become tighter and tighter and now it was to a point where he was having trouble moving and breathing. He tried to push away from her but she grabbed the front of his shirt and flung him against the wall with such strength that he was lifted off his feet.   
"Where do you think you're going? Not going back to Minmei are you?" snarled Lisa.   
Rick felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up in fright as he looked at Lisa. She was sweating profusely and as pale as a ghost and she wore such a sardonic look on her face that she almost looked evil.   
Rick tried to get away but Lisa had him by the shirt again and then put both hands over his neck as if trying to strangle him. Her grip was unbelievable and Rick couldn't break loose and thought he was surely going to die when all of a sudden Lisa released her grip and turned around. Rick didn't move but his eyes followed her. She turned around and this time instead of being as pale as a ghost, she was rapidly starting to turn red and her hands started to shake.   
"Rick," she said in a hoarse whisper, "what's going on?? What's happening to me?"   
She was teetering and Rick could see that she was about to fall, so he jumped up quickly and managed to catch her on time, dragging her back to the couch so she could lie down.   
"Rick, I feel so strange," said Lisa in a weak voice.   
Rick rushed to the phone and said, "Don't worry, I'm calling for the paramedics now, you'll be ok, lie down and rest."   
"No!" Lisa rushed up and pulled the phone from his hand, then crumpled back down to her knees. "I don't want to go to the hospital, just call Jean, ask her to come over."   
Rick, thinking it best to call the paramedics, did as Lisa requested and called Dr. Jean Grant.   
Ten minutes later, Jean Grant arrived and rushed into the room. After running a litany of standard procedures, she pulled out another medical box and announced that she would do some blood tests. She said that some of the tests would take up to 30 minutes to complete so she pulled up a chair and looked at Lisa who was now sitting up on the couch, leaning against Rick.   
"So what you're telling me is that you drank Oidua earlier today? Are you crazy?!" scolded Jean.   
"I didn't want to offend her," said Lisa.   
"Lisa. Who cares if you offended her, don't you understand how bad Oidua could be for you?" said Jean, still angry.   
"I didn't know it would be this bad? All I had ever heard about it was that it was strong stuff thats all. I've drunk strong stuff before so I thought I could handle it. Kim drank it too, and all that happened to her was that she got a little bit drunk."   
"Lisa!" exclaimed Jean as she threw her hands up in the air, somewhat reminiscent of her sister-in-law, "Kim has a much higher tolerance than you do, you know that."   
It was Lisa's turn to be angry, "Jean. It is important that I stay on Hialeah's good side, for the sake of the refugees! If I had made her angry somehow, she has the power to simply wave her hand and then every single refugee could be kicked out of Monument, or even worse, she could put everyone in jail. She has that much power. She can do whatever she wants because she runs the Council. I had to do it, I couldn't take the chance that she would get upset and expel everyone out of Monument."   
Jean held up her hands in resignation, "Alright, you win. But just remember this little incident the next time Hialeah invites you over for tea."   
"Jean, could it be possible that Hialeah slipped something in Lisa's drink?" asked Rick.   
"Yes it is possible, and if she did, the test results might show us what it was, but that still doesn't negate my previous order. DON'T DARE DRINK OIDUA!"   
"Yes ma'am," mumbled both Rick and Lisa.   
"You know what Jean," said a smiling Rick, "you're a lot like your sister-in-law sometimes."   
Everyone laughed for a few moments then settled into quietness as they waited for the test results. Jean announced that the results were finished and tore off the printout and studied it for several minutes.   
Jean eyed Rick and Lisa then said slowly, "Now, tell me, what was it you two were doing before Lisa had her episode?"   
Rick and Lisa both started to blush and stammer some type of explanation but Jean spared them and said, "These tests indicate an unusually high level of testosterone, now it is just a theory and I would need to run some experiments back at the lab, but my hypothesis is that an Oidua reaction is triggered by an elevated level of testosterone, or vice versa. I will have to talk to Kim to at least get some notion of whether my hypothesis is correct or not. In fact, I think we had better go over and talk to her now, before her body chemistry gets fully back to normal."   
Rick helped Lisa up and they followed Jean back to her car and headed towards the hotel. Once there, Jean flipped on the lightswitch and shook Kim.   
"Huh...wha...is it time for breakfast already?" mumbled Kim, half her face smashed against the pillow.   
"Kim, wake up, I need to ask you a few questions," said Jean.   
Kim yawned and rolled over on the other side, facing away from everyone.   
"Kim, come on, wake up!" said Jean more loudly this time.   
"No!" said Kim as she pulled the covers over her head.   
Lisa came and sat on the edge of the bed, "Kim, look, Pogo has come to see you."   
Kim started to rustle under the covers then poked her head and arms into view, like a turtle coming out of it's shell and said groggily, "Uh? Huh? Did you say Pogo?"   
Lisa tried to keep her voice even as she said, "Yes, Pogo's here to take you out on a date."   
After about 3 seconds of silence, the covers flew off of Kim and she was quickly trying to fix her hair.   
Lisa, despite still feeling ill, couldn't help but laugh. Kim looked at her then looked around the room and at Lisa and Jean.   
"Where's Pogo?" demanded Kim.   
Lisa, still chuckling, said apologetically, "I'm sorry Kim, I had to get you to wake up quickly somehow. I knew that would do the trick."   
Kim looked at her and pretended to pout, "You sure have fun getting me all worked up for nothing."   
Lisa looked at Kim then realized the connection and then quickly looked over at Jean. Jean shook her head and said, "That must be it then!"   
Kim looked back and forth at Lisa and Jean and asked, "What's going on here?"   
Jean looked at Lisa and saw that she had gotten upset at the thought of having to tell Kim the story, so Jean thought quickly and said, "It's a long story, I'll tell you about it tommorrow, but for now, since it's late, I need to ask you a few questions. Lisa, I think it's alright, you can go now, I'll see myself out when I'm done here."   
Lisa left the room quietly and went to the living room expecting to find Rick, but he wasn't there. She figured he had left and so she headed to her bedroom. She saw a light on in her bathroom and didn't remember leaving it on, so she carefully headed into the bathroom. Once there saw that Rick was examining the bruise marks that had formed on his neck. When he saw Lisa's reflection in the mirror he instinctively jumped then turned slowly around to face her. He saw a hollow look on her face and then her expression changed to pure horror as she got a better look at the bruises she had left on his neck. She held out a shaky hand but couldn't bring herself to touch him and a sob escaped her as she turned around and tried to run away. She managed to get a few paces into the bedroom but Rick managed to grab her wrist and keep her in her spot.   
"Jean is right, I shouldn't have drunk that Oidua!" sobbed Lisa.   
"You did what you thought you needed to do and you made the right choice," said Rick firmly.   
Lisa shook her head over and over again, "No! Look at your neck." Her voice became a disbelieving whisper, "Look at what I did to you! I saw the look on your face when you first saw me come into the bathroom. You were scared of me!"   
"Lisa, I, no. You must understand that was just a instinctive-"   
"No! I waited so long, went through so much, now look what I've done, you're afraid of me!"   
"Lisa no! I'm not afraid of you, look, come here."   
Lisa pointed at his neck with a trembling hand and whispered, "Look at that, look at what I did to you..."   
Rick grabbed Lisa by the shoulders and told her firmly, "No! Lisa look at me! I am not hurt, I am not afraid of you, please. Please calm down and let me take care of you."   
Lisa managed to squirm out of Rick's grasp, and backed towards the door slowly. "No no....this is all Hialeah's fault. She did this on purpose! She'll pay for this. That Zentraedi b---h will pay for this!"   
Rick ran after her and tackled her to the ground, "She'll pay for this!" shouted Lisa.   
Jean and Kim ran into the room. Jean and Kim helped Rick pick Lisa off the floor and Jean ran back to her medical bags to retrieve a sedative. After 10 minutes, Lisa was relaxing peacfully on her bed, Rick sitting on the edge of it, holding her hand. For all accounts, it seemed that Lisa had completely calmed down, but she hadn't said a word since the sedative. She sat up in bed as Rick helped her up and she smiled at him then her eyes grew wide as she again saw the bruises on his neck. Jean, Rick, and Kim all instinctively got up slowly, getting ready to restrain Lisa if need be.   
"Rick," said Lisa with curious tone, "what happened to your neck?"   
Everyone there gaped at her, then looked at each other with confusion.   
"Jean, what was in that sedative?" asked Rick.   
Jean shrugged her shoulders and said, "It was just your normal sedative, well, this is one of the organic-based ones, not the synthetic ones."   
Jean thought for a moment then said, "I wonder if something in it had some type of negating affect on the Oidua."   
Jean put a gentle hand on Lisa's arm and said, "Lisa dear, what's the last thing you remember?"   
Lisa looked at everyone and tried to think, "Well, the last thing I remember...I remember being at Hialeah's office."   
"Do you remember anything specific, what were you doing, the last you remember?" continued Jean.   
"I...I can't remember. I just remember being there but I don't remember anything specific."   
"Interesting. Ok, Rick, why don't you kiss her, let's see what happens." ordered Jean.   
"Wait a minute," protested Lisa. "What's going on here?"   
"Don't worry Lisa, I'm trying a little medical experiment," said Jean calmly. "Rick, kiss her like you guys were kissing over at your apartment."   
Rick scratched his head and stammered, "Uh...well...I don't think that's such a good idea..."   
"It's ok Rick. Kim and I are here to keep an eye on her," answered Jean.   
Rick blushed and said, "Well, I wasn't so much worried about Lisa getting out of hand..."   
Jean chuckled and patted Rick on the shoulder, "I see. Well, then just do what you feel comfortable with and stop when you need to."   
Lisa looked around at everyone and dryly, "Why do I feel like I'm back on Dolza's ship again?"   
Jean couldn't pass up the cheap shot and said, "Very well Micronians, you may begin the demonstration. Wait! Kim, leave the room."   
"Why?!" protested Kim.   
"Because I said so, and because you haven't been given the 'anti-serum' yet," replied Jean.   
Kim's expression turned from disappointment to realization and she quietly left the room.   
Jean turned back to Rick and Lisa and said, "Proceed Micronians!"   
Rick and Lisa kissed for some time until Rick finally broke away breathless. Jean looked intently at Lisa and saw no change in her demeanor except for breathlessness. She hurried to her medical bag and pulled out another syringe and told Lisa she was going to take another blood sample and run the tests again.   
Lisa was still confused and finally demanded to know what was going on as Jean called out for Kim to come back to the room.   
Jean stood up and walked a few paces around the room then turned back to Lisa and replied, "It seems you've had a bit of a bad reaction to some Zentraedi Oidua. Whether it was tainted or not, I still cannot say. The one thing that seems almost certain now is that the reaction is worsened by increased levels of testosterone. Fortunately however, whatever is contained in this sedative seems to have some type of reversal effect. So it could be used as a sort of antidote."   
Lisa looked completely flabbergasted, "So what you're telling me is that Zentraedi Oidua is some type of psychosis-inducing aphrodesiac?!"   
Jean laughed, "Not quite, you've got it a bit out of place. It seems that the Oidua effects are triggered by the level of testosterone. That would explain why Kim got drunk right away at Hialeah's office. She was checking out Pogo and very attracted to him, yet her feelings were shallow so she had a light-headed type of drunken effect. Whereas you didn't have any drunken effects until you and Rick were getting pretty intense. Your level of testosterone was spiking pretty high so your reaction was more severe."   
"This has got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" exclaimed Kim in disbelief.   
Jean shrugged, "Well, ridiculous as it is, it seems to be true."   
"Women don't have testosterone! That's a male hormone!" replied Kim.   
Jean rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, you flunked your anatomy class right? Kim, every person has testosterone. It's just that the men have it in higher quantities than women. The higher the level the more aggressive the person is. Too high a level and they can become violent."   
"Wait a minute, you mean...those bruises on Rick's neck...," said Lisa slowly as she looked at Rick, "I did that?!"   
Jean motioned to Kim and the two women left the room. Rick tried to get Lisa to lie down and go to sleep but his efforts were in vain and he dreaded having to go through the explanation and seeing her reaction all over again.   
"Lisa please don't be so upset. You weren't yourself you didn't know what you were doing."   
Lisa couldn't look at him and started to sniffle. Rick took her face in his hands and said gently, "Lisa please don't cry. I know that you love me and that you'd never hurt me. What happened was...was an accident. My feelings for you haven't changed one bit. Please don't blame yourself."   
Lisa touched his neck with trembling hands as Rick gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lisa started to kiss Rick's neck, pecking at wherever she found a bruise and he could feel the moisture her tears fall on his neck.   
Rick hugged her tightly and whispered, "It's ok Lisa."   
"But I could have killed you," said Lisa, also whispering, in a shaky voice.   
"It won't happen again Lisa. Please don't think about it anymore," replied Rick.   
Rick pulled away from her a bit and said quietly, "Can I stay here tonight? I don't want you to be alone. And, I don't want to be alone either."   
Lisa knew that Rick's request was a sign of his confidence in her and that despite her having nearly strangled him to death, he wasn't afraid of her, because he loved her, and he would always be there for her, the way she had been there for him so many times before.   
Rick took off his shoes and his shirt and climbed under the covers and Lisa curled up next to him and rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat until she fell asleep.   


=================   
Author's notes: 

You can find my notes here: http://www.geocities.com/sphersian/chapnotes.html   
:) 


	14. Chapter 8

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 8**

  
  
  


January 25th, 2015   


Lisa felt someone tapping her shoulder and opened her eyes and let them focus, then she saw Kim standing there motioning for Lisa to follow her. Lisa got out of bed and looked back to see Rick still sleeping soundly. Kim took a second to gawk at the shirtless Rick then when she saw that Lisa was waiting for her to she quickly led the way to the living room.   
"Reinhardt wants us to meet him in his office in an hour. He says he has new orders for us," explained Kim.   
Lisa rubbed her eyes, still trying to wake up and said tiredly, "Finally that guy shows up. No one knows where he's been for the past few days. Alright, let them know we'll be there."   
Kim saluted and started walking back to her room.   
"Kim, wait a minute. You're not limping," said a surprised Lisa.   
"I know. Go figure. I woke up this morning and my ankle felt like brand new. Must've been the Oidua or the sedative or both, I don't know. What about you Lisa? How are you feeling this morning?"   
Lisa remained perfectly still for a few moments, trying to assess her own condition. She looked at Kim and said, "I feel fine. No hangover or anything like that, but..." Lisa looked back to towards her bedroom and remembered Rick. She hung her head and Kim came over to comfort her.   
"Lisa don't worry. Look, Rick is still here with you. So maybe you got a little bit out of control yesterday, it wasn't your fault and he knows it."   
"I know but..." stammered Lisa.   
"No buts! Listen, why don't I tell them that we'll be half an hour late, so that way you can take a little time to spend it with your man," suggested Kim with a wink.   
"I can't, I..."   
"Lisa! Don't start any of that insecure crap on me again. Ok, how about this. Maybe you're still a bit afraid to face him right now. How about, on our way home we go stop in town and see if we can't pick up dinner and a present for Rick or something. You can come back here, since I am going to Sam and V's place for dinner, so you two will be alone."   
Lisa nodded her head and Kim smiled in triumph. Lisa headed back to her room and went to the bed and pulled the covers over Rick, who was still sleeping peacefully. "I'm so sorry," Lisa whispered quietly and sadly, then headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of her.   
Forty-five minutes later, Lisa emerged from the bathroom ready for work. She looked at the bed again and found it empty. A slight wave of panic came over her and she walked quickly to the living room to look for Rick. He wasn't there. She headed into the small kitchenette area and didn't find him there either. She sat on the couch, somewhat dejected, and waited for Kim.   
Five minutes later Kim emerged from her room wearing her new uniform, which had finally arrived last night. It was mostly navy blue and had white trim and she had her Commander stripes on her cuffs. It looked much better than the baby blue and red uniforms that the Trio had had, but Vanessa was still waiting for her new Captain's uniform.   
Kim saw Lisa worried look and quickly walked over to her and handed her a piece of paper and said, "Here, Rick told me to give this to you and tell you that he will be back tonight after work."   
Lisa breathed a sigh of relief after she read the note and Kim socked her in the shoulder and said, "See! I told you, nothing to worry about! He's smitten with you! He can't keep away from you. So, uh...what time should I stay out until later?"   
"Huh?" said a puzzled Lisa.   
Kim rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, you know! Like, should I just sleep at Sam and V's for the night so that way you and Rick can be alone?"   
It was Lisa's turn to roll her eyes as she said, "Kim. Look, it's alright, you don't have to stay at Sammie's and Vanessa's tonight. Rick will probably go back to his apartment sometime around midnight."   
Kim held up her hands, "Alright, alright. If you insist, but don't say I didn't warn you if I happen to come barging in on anything. Ok, are you ready, let's go so we can get out of that dumb meeting and go have some breakfast, I'm starving!"   
Kim grabbed a laptop bag off the nearby table and shoved it at Lisa then grabbed another one from the other side of the room along with a stack of papers and headed towards the door, she turned back around when she realized Lisa hadn't followed her and scolded, "What are you waiting for? Come on! It's time to go kick some brass ass! You're an Admiral now, no second-guessing yourself. Head up high and walk confidently, like you own the whole planet. Come on come on, confidence now, let's go!"   
Lisa shook her head in amusement and followed her to the door, "Since when did you become a drill sargeant?"   
"Since they made me your aide," retorted Kim. "Now come on no time for chit-chat let's go because I'm hungry!"   
Lisa let out a short laugh and followed Kim down the hallway.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * *

Rick tugged at his turtleneck one more time, making sure that all the bruises on his neck were concealed as best as possible. A few minutes later he heard a knock at his door and went to answer. Max was standing there, along with a normal-sized Miriya, who still had her arm in a sling.   
"Miriya, hey, it's great to see you back to your normal size," said Rick with a smile.   
"I am grateful to be back to my normal size, I've missed Dana greatly," said Miriya motherly.   
"Hey, what about me?" teased Max.   
"Yes Maximilian I've missed you too," said Miriya as she gave Max a kiss on the cheek.   
"So Rick, ya ready to go?" said Max with a clap of his hands.   
"Yea, let's get going," responded Rick.   
When everyone was settled into the jeep, Max in the driver's seat, Miriya in the passenger's seat, and Rick sitting in the back seat behind Max, Max started the motor and asked, "Hey Rick so how's Lisa doing? I heard that she had a meeting with Hialeah yesterday."   
Rick remained quiet for a moment then mumbled, "Yeah, she did, she and Kim met with Hialeah yesterday."   
"And, so how'd it go? Hialeah's a tough one to impress, but once she's impressed, she'll bend over backwards to help you," responded Max.   
Rick didn't say anything and just looked at the floor. He remembered how upset Lisa was the night before and only had concerns for her, not Hialeah or anything else.   
"Rick, what happened to your neck?!" said Miriya.   
Before he could reply, Miriya had grabbed his turtleneck and pulled it down so she could get a better look at the bruises that were on Rick's neck. "Max, stop the car, look at this," Miriya ordered.   
Rick thought to try and pull away from Miriya but knowing that she was still injured made him resign and let the Sterlings scrutinize his bruises.   
Rick, knowing that he could not lie nor avoid having to eventually tell them, said, "Oidua," in a monotone voice and cast his eyes down to the floor.   
"Oidua?!" Miriya then mumbled something in Zentraedi and looked at the bruises again and said in a tone more to herself than to Rick, "These bruises look as if someone tried to strangle you. But only Zentraedi drink Oidua, it would be crazy for micronians to drink it because they can't get a hold of it anyways, it's only reserved for those Zentraedi who are of high rank or...Hialeah..."   
Max looked at her puzzled, "Hialeah? What's she got to do with this?"   
Rick felt Miriya loosen her grip on his turtleneck so he took the opportunity to slump back in his seat and burst out saying, "Lisa and Kim went to see Hialeah and she gave them Oidua, and Lisa didn't want to offend Hialeah so she drank it. She doesn't show any signs of it affecting her until we're on the couch kissing, then somehow she gets super-strong and aggressive and I make the mistake of pulling away from her which sets her off even more and she starts strangling me then suddenly her mood swings and she doesn't know what she's doing and so Jean comes over and we take Lisa home and give her a sedative and it seemed to have wiped out any memory of her Oidua episode and she sees my neck and gets so upset because she thinks I'm afraid of her and...and...JUST FOR ONCE I'D LIKE TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH HER WHERE NOTHING GOES WRONG AND NO ONE INTERRUPTS US AND IT CAN JUST BE ME AND HER ALONE TOGETHER..."   
Rick had shouted his last sentence and was now slumped in his seat with his head resting back on the headrest and his hands over his face, as if he were suffering from a headache and trying to fight it off.   
"I'm sorry," Rick said quietly. "It's just that...everytime we spend some time together something comes up or goes wrong and each time that happens, especially after yesterday, I can see the fear in her eyes and I just feel so...so...USELESS."   
Max and Miriya looked at each other then Max said, "Rick, why don't you take the day off. Miriya is still grounded because of her shoulder, she can take over for you today, just tell her what needs to be done and she can do it."   
"Max is right Rick. Please, let me take over for you today, otherwise I'd have nothing to do but watch the patrols take off," said Miriya, backing up her husband's suggestion.   
Rick looked at the both of them then managed a small smile, "Thanks guys."   
"Any time Rick," returned Miriya with a smile.   
Rick smiled again, Miriya had barely reached the halfway point to sounding or behaving completely like a normal 'micronian' person, but as the days passed, she started picking up idioms one by one and it always brought a smile to everyone's face.   
Max dropped off Rick and Miriya at Claudia's office and after about an hour of orientation, Rick felt that Miriya had a good handle on things and decided to go look for Lisa or Kim, since wherever one of them was, the other was sure to be closeby.   
Rick was told by Kim's secretary that Lisa and Kim were still in a meeting with Reinhardt but the secretary willingly gave Rick the conference room number and even went so far as to explain what type of waiting room it had so that he could be sure to find a place to sit comfortably as he waited for the meeting to end.   
It was nearing lunchtime and Rick hadn't had breakfast and was already very hungry but he didn't want to get up and go to the cafeteria for fear of missing Kim and Lisa, so he bought a candy bar from the vending machine and continued to wait patiently. 

Overhead on the catwalk, Major Edwards was walking gingerly along, still suffering from a headache as a result of his injury in Costa Rica. He stopped a moment to rest and as he looked down he caught sight of Rick sitting on a chair below. Edwards walked over to the other side of the catwalk so he could get a better look at Rick and watched as Rick got up quickly and looked at something down the corridor. Edwards took a few steps so he could peer in the direction that Rick was looking and saw several people file out of one of the conference rooms, then he saw Reinhardt leave the room and thought that was the last person when he caught sight of Kim and Lisa passing through the door and closing it behind them. Edwards continued to watch as Lisa, seeing Rick, stopped in her tracks. Rick walked towards her quickly as Kim seemed to be looking around, making sure no one was watching, then moved out of the immediate area so that Rick and Lisa were alone.   
Edwards watched and saw Rick take Lisa's hand then Lisa seemed to be saying something but Rick cut her off by kissing her. After they broke their kiss Lisa carressed Rick's cheek. Then Kim went back up to them and handed Lisa a phone and Rick stuck his hands in his pocket and waited off to the side.   
Edwards had seen enough and let out a small growl, "So. The little flyboy, always in the right place at the right time to receive all the awards and medals has now landed himself the biggest prize of all, the Admiral. Well, you better watch your back Hunter! T.R. Edwards doesn't forget a face, especially one that left him behind to die!" Edwards walked away, mumbling to himself.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * *

"Hey Vanessa, I was thinking that Valentine's Day was coming up and maybe it would be good to have some type of base party, you know, to cheer everyone up," said Sammie warily. She was expecting Vanessa to scold her for thinking of parties at a time when everything was up in the air. She watched Vanessa look at some papers and wondered if she hadn't heard her and was about to repeat her idea when Vanessa put down her papers and said, "You know Sammie, I think that's a good idea."   
"You do?" asked Sammie, wondering if she had heard Vanessa correctly.   
"Yes I do. Everyone is so down right now. We've been in this type of situation before, having to rebuild all over again, but this time it seems the fight and hope have gone out of everyone, it's like they've given up. I think part of that has to do with the loss of Gloval, not to mention the SDF-1," replied Vanessa.   
"And, the timing would be right, because I've heard that they will be planning a memorial for Gloval some time in March or April. If people can at least be a little bit cheered up for Valentine's Day, then they won't be so depressed when spring comes around, well, at least I would hope it would work out that way," continued Vanessa.   
Sammie stood up, "Alright then, I'll put together a committee and start right away, oh, after I get approval of course."   
"Don't worry, I'm sure Lisa will authorize it, and I'm sure Reinhardt won't have any objections. The only one to worry about is Maistroff but you can get him off your back by simply putting Antell on the committee," said Vanessa as she waited for the reaction she knew would come.   
"NO WAY!! There's no way I'm going to let Ant-HELL on the committee, she'll really drive me crazy for sure! I'll take my chances with Maistroff," said Sammie as she crossed her arms.   
Vanessa laughed, "Have it your way."   
"So Vanessa, why'd you ask me to come here?"   
"Oh, that's right. Listen Sammie, I need to know who was on local VT patrol duty right before Khyron attacked and I would like to ask them a few questions."   
Sammie shrugged, "Sure, that shouldn't be a problem, I'll get back to you with the reports when we get home, is that ok?"   
"Sure that's fine, thanks Sammie."   
Sammie paused before she headed out the door and asked, "V, are you getting any closer to find out what happened?"   
Vanessa looked up at her then took off her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes, "Well, there's a few leads to follow up on, but nothing yet, really."   
Sammie smirked, "Don't worry, you can do it! Leave it to Leeds to follow up on the leads!"   
Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Sammie, that wasn't funny."   
Sammie pouted, "I know, but I thought I'd try anyways. See you later."   
"Wait, Sammie, I lied, it was funny."   
Sammie smiled then closed the door behind her.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * *

"Lisa, I have the rest of the day off, can't you take the rest of the day off too," Rick was saying as they still stood in the hallway just outside of the conference room.   
Lisa looked at him sadly, she wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms for the rest of the day, but she had another round of meetings that would probably keep her occupied until 4pm.   
"Rick, I'm sorry, I can't. I will busy until later this afternoon," Lisa said regretfully.   
Lisa saw the disappointment on Rick's face then quickly added, "Will you wait for me at my place? I'll try and be there as soon as I can."   
Rick's face started to lighten up as Kim added, "That's a good idea Rick, here take my key."   
Rick took the key with a smile and called over his shoulder, "Don't worry about dinner, I'll have that ready by the time you get home."   
Kim sighed dreamily as she watched Rick hurry off, "Oh Lisa, you're so lucky to have such a sweet, handsome guy to take care of you! It took him long enough but at least he realizes where he belongs now."   
Lisa sighed fretfully and Kim asked, "Are you going to tell him tonight?"   
"No. I think I'll wait," replied Lisa.   
Kim looked at Lisa and said, "Don't wait too long, just make sure you tell him before he finds it out from someone else."   
"I know," said Lisa as she stared at the ground.   
"Hey, come on Lisa, don't worry about it now then. You're going to have a nice romantic dinner and evening with Rick so just put everything else out of your mind and enjoy the evening later. Now, let's go and find Sammie and or Vanessa so we can go to lunch before our next meeting, I'm starving!"   
Lisa managed to crack a small smile and retort, "Is that all you think about? Food?"   
Kim gave her a mischievious smile and answered, "Not quite, I only think about two things, and food is one of them, the other thing I think about is, men, as you might have noticed by now!"   
Lisa shook her head as she hurried to catch up with Kim, who had already taken off down the hall. 

A few minutes later they heard a familiar voice coming towards them saying, "So, I think if we can have the report ready by 3pm, Maistroff will be pleased. Oh, and don't forget to send a copy over to Lisa... I mean Admiral Hayes."   
"Hey Sammie, it's not nice to talk about Lisa behind her back," said Kim jokingly as Sammie came into view after rounding the wide corner.   
Kim stopped in her tracks when she saw Antell closely following behind Sammie. Kim held her head up straight and confident and waited to see what Antell would do.   
Upon seeing Lisa, Antell snapped a crisp salute and waited for Lisa's reply. Lisa returned a slow, almost wary salute as Sammie and Kim waited for Antell's next move.   
"Good afternoon, Admiral Hayes," said Antell almost excitedly.   
"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Antell," returned Lisa in a friendly tone.   
Antell gaped for a moment, obviously surprised and pleased that Lisa knew who she was.   
Sammie, to stupified at Antell's behavior, said to Kim and Lisa, "We're off to lunch, want to join us?"   
"Yes, let's all go to lunch, I know this great new little taco stand that's just 5 minutes from here," interjected Antell.   
Sammie, realizing what she had done, which was to unintentionally invite Antell to lunch with them, pulled every resource of willpower she had in order not to groan outloud.   
Kim thought it was best not to say anything she looked to Lisa for a reply. Lisa, hearing all the stories about Antell, was taken by surprise at her contradictory behavior and looked around and everyone and finally said, "I don't have any objection."   
Antell, pleased with the answer, headed down the corridor saying, "Great, I'll drive. The food is great."   
Sammie let Antell go on ahead a few steps as she turned back to Kim and Lisa and slapped her hands to her cheeks and pretended to scream. [Author's note: Picture McCauly Culkin doing that famous slap-and-scream in the Home Alone movies :) ]   
Sammie hurried after Antell and Lisa started to follow when Kim grabbed hold of her arm and said, "Wait a minute, Admiral's don't eat at TACO STANDS!"   
"This one does," replied Lisa.   
Kim kept hold of her arm, "Come on Lisa. Taco stand, Admiral. That pair of words doesn't go to together."   
"So I suppose the correct pair of words should be, Bistro, Admiral. Is that right?" asked Lisa.   
"Yes, something like that," returned Kim.   
Lisa started walking so that they wouldn't fall too far behind Antell and Sammie and said, "You're talking sterotypes here. I am not a stuffed shirt, nor do I want to be known as one. I want to be a down-to-earth, approachable commander. Someone my people feel comfortable talking to and respect."   
"You mean like Rick?" asked Kim.   
Lisa smiled, her eyes sparkling a bit, "Yes, like Rick. That's something I always admired about him, how he commanded the respect and loyalty of the people under him by just being on the same level with them, not above them."   
"Alright then, even so, even if you weren't an Admiral, you are from a wealthy family, one used to those posh places and stuff like that," countered Kim.   
"The word is 'was', not 'are'. There is no more Hayes family dynasty anymore, no more wealth, no more posh places. It's just me and my little group of close friends, family. And what's good enough for them is certainly good enough for me," answered Lisa sincerely.   
Kim chuckled, "Yea, that's the answer I was expecting."   
Lisa stopped and halted Kim as well, "Wait a minute, you set me up, you were just testing me!"   
Kim giggled gleefully, "You bet I was!"   
Lisa shook her finger at Kim and smiled, "I'll get you back one of these days."   
Kim took a defensive stance and said toughly, "Bring it on, I'm ready!"   
Lisa rolled her eyes and started walking a bit faster to catch up with Sammie and Antell and Kim jogged after her and said quickly, "Make sure you don't sit next to Sammie, she doesn't handle beans very well."   


The four women arrived at the taco stand and managed to grab the last vacant table out in the patio-like area. The tables around them were filled with maintenance crewmen and VT-related personel. As the women took their seats they noticed a lot people were watching them.   
Kim elbowed Lisa in the arm and whispered, "See, I told you Admirals don't belong at taco stands!"   
Lisa didn't reply and picked up her fork and began cutting into to her Enchillada. Antell suddenly spoke up and said, "Admiral Hayes, do you know Lynn Minmei?"   
Kim looked at her own Enchillada plate and wondered if she shouldn't pick it up and throw it Antell and Sammie stopped biting into her burrito, resulting in some beans and rice falling onto her uniform.   
Lisa, her fork, halting only for a split second, continued to carve off a piece as she said calmly, "Yes, I know her a little. We've met on several occassions before."   
"Really?! I met her yesterday, it was one of the happiest days of my life! I'm such a huge fan of her and Lynn Kyle!" said Antell excitedly.   
Lisa just smiled as she tried to eat her Enchillada but Antell continued. "Don't you think Lynn Kyle is the most handsomest man you ever have seen?!!   
Lisa smiled but said nothing and then took a bite of her Enchillada.   
Antell opened her mouth to say something more when Sammie beat her to it, "Lieutenant, you'd better hurry up and eat your food, we only have 15 more minutes left before we have to return to the base."   
Antell flashed an angry look for a mere split second then replaced it with a small smile, one of the few anyone had ever saw and obediently started eating her lunch.   
Kim watched Antell for a few seconds then turned her attention back to her own lunch. As she was looking around the tables she caught sight of Lieutenant Montgomery at a table with two other people, obviously still working on housing assignments, since there several sheets of paper litered the table.   
"Lisa look, there's Lieutenant Montgomery again. Poor woman, she can't even get a moment's rest to have a quiet lunch," said Kim as she pointed to Montgomery's table.   
Lisa observed for a moment and it was only too obvious that Montgomery was stressed out and that her friends were trying in vain to get her to put down her work and eat. Lisa wiped her mouth with the napkin and got up from her seat, telling Kim that she'd be right back, then headed off towards Montgomery's table.   
"Hello there Lieutenant Montgomery," said Lisa warmly.   
Montgomery raised her head with a startled expression on her face, then she and her tablemates jumped out of their seats and saluted and said, "Good afternoon Admiral Hayes, ma'am!"   
Lisa was slightly embarrassed, since they had greeted her rather loudly and people at the nearby tables were now looking at them. Lisa pulled out the vacant chair and asked, "May I?" and Montgomery, still seemingly frightened, shook her head and sat down quickly after Lisa had been seated.   
"I have heard that this job is rather overwhelming for you. Do you have anyone helping you?" asked Lisa.   
Montgomery shook her head no, still looking quite afraid.   
Lisa, realizing that Montgomery was afraid of her, tried her best to sound as friendly and calm as possible and continued, "Lieutenant Montgomery, I cannot understand why they gave you such a daunting task without anyone to help you. Why don't I assign a few people to help you out? I think that would lighten your load a bit."   
"You would really do that?" said Montgomery, nearly whispering.   
"Of course, in fact, I'll do that right now. Your friends here? What are they currently doing?" asked Lisa.   
"We are drivers at the moment, but we are really MP's, just like Montgomery," answered a husky man in his early 30's.   
"Do you think you could help out Lieutenant Montgomery with her work?"   
"I reckon we could ma'am," answered a woman sitting to Lisa's right.   
Lisa nodded, "Very well then, let me just make a few phone calls and we'll have you reassigned to Lieutenant Montgomery."   
"Thank you ma'am!"   
Lisa patted her pockets for her phone and realized she had left it at her table and was about to get up and go back and get it when she heard someone scamper up to her right side and then saw a hand holding out her phone. She took the phone and looked up, it was Kim, fork still in her mouth. Kim saluted then went back to the table and stole an Enchillada off of Lisa's plate.   
Lisa placed her calls and got up to leave and Montgomery and her friends stood up and saluted. As Lisa started to walk away, Montgomery blurted out rather loudly, "Thank you Admiral! I really appreciate it. Thank you for caring about a lowly MP like myself."   
Lisa stopped in her tracks and noticed that everyone within earshot was staring at her. She looked at Montgomery again and saw a glimmer of hope on the face of someone who seemed to have been on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Lisa walked back to the table and told Montgomery, "Lieutenant Montgomery, you are not lowly. You are as important as I am and everyone else. Please don't think so negatively about yourself. Now, put away those papers for awhile and eat your lunch, it's getting cold." Montgomery saluted as Lisa walked away.   
Lisa walked away feeling happy despite everything going on recently. She was a bit surprised she had done what she just did and put it all down to one of the many things she had learned from Rick. Be nice to those around you, especially those who desperately need to be shown an act of kindness. You don't belittle yourself by being kind, you make yourself stronger, and you gain new friends and respect. This was all somewhat new to Lisa, she had been so aloof and self-absorbed with her own problems for so long that she really never stopped to think that there were people out there who were worse off than her. By simply helping out Montgomery, Lisa felt better about herself as well, and she reached her table wearing a smile.   
"I don't believe it, Montgomery actually put down her papers for once," said Kim with amazement.   
Lisa smiled, "Well, hopefully with the new help I assigned to her, she won't be as stressed out as she was."   
"That was very kind of you Admiral," said Antell.   
Lisa looked down at her plate and saw that all but half of an Enchillada was missing. She turned her head slowly and looked at Kim.   
"Uh...well, Lisa, I didn't want them to get cold and I was really hungry..." said Kim trying to justify her actions.   
"Well, it's ok, we have to get going now anyway," answered Lisa.   
Everyone got up and headed back to the base. 

As they dropped off Sammie and Antell at Sammie's office, Kim reminded Sammie, "Don't forget, have an extra plate ready for me for dinner. I'll be over at 6pm."   
"Ok, how long will you be staying," asked Sammie.   
Kim folded her arms and said slyly, "Well, that all depends on how cozy Rick and Lisa get."   
"Kim," said Lisa warningly.   
"Alright, what was it you said? Around midnight?" asked Kim.   
Lisa shook her head and Sammie chimed in, "Oh, ok that's good, you can help us finish unpacking and decorating.   
Kim made a sour face and Sammie added, "See you guys later. Lisa, you and Rick have a good evening tonight."   
Before Lisa could reply Sammie closed the door. Kim and Lisa turned around to head to their next meeting when they nearly bumped into Edwards.   
"Ladies, good afternoon," Edwards said with a slight bow of his head, then continued walking down the hall.   
Kim made a face at Edwards back and stuck her middle finger at him as he continued walking away.   
Lisa slapped Kim's hand, "Don't do that! For all we know, he might have eyes in the back of his head!"   
"He's so creepy, I'm sure he does," retorted Kim as she and Lisa walked off in the opposite direction.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * *

It was now 4pm and Rick was waiting nervously on the couch. He was expecting Lisa to come home any minute and flipped through the channels on the tv without really paying attention to anything in particular.   
Dinner was keeping warm in the oven and Rick had a gift-wrapped box sitting on the table. Inside was a shirt, or sweater, he didn't know how to classify it. He had seen it while passing a store near the market and thought it would look good on Lisa. It wasn't anything fancy, rather simple actually, but he thought it would look good on her and wanted to buy her something, anything, just because.   
He was still fidgety and needed something to calm his nerves so he got up and went to the refrigerator and pulled out a wine cooler he had bought, which he had concealed way in the back of the refrigerator so that Lisa wouldn't find it. He popped off the bottlecap and read the list of ingredients before taking a sip, "Don't want to have any Oidua anywhere around," he said to himself.   
He plopped back on the couch with his wine cooler in hand and decided to close his eyes for awhile.   
Half an hour later he heard a key in the door and got up and anxiously waited for the door to open. Lisa walked through the door, looking a bit tired, but she smiled when she saw Rick standing there smiling at her.   
Rick put down his bottle and walked up to Lisa and hugged her and quietly said, "I'm so glad you're home."   
Lisa let herself go weak in Rick's strong arms and replayed his words in her head. They stood there embracing for a long while until Lisa became aware of the aromas coming from the kitchen.   
"Smells great doesn't it?" said Rick proudly. "It tastes even better! Now, why don't you go and change into some comfortable clothes and when you come back, we can start dinner, an early dinner I guess."   
Lisa didn't argue and headed for her room when Rick stopped her, "Wait! I...uh..I bought this for you, it's not much, but I saw it and knew it would look good on you."   
Lisa took the package and opened it and found a very simple-looking, black, long-sleeved shirt that seemed to be made from some type of velvety material. She held it up and noticed that it looked like it would be tight-fitting and it also seemed to be a bit low-cut. She smiled and understood why he said that he thought it would look good on her. She put the shirt back in the box and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you and then carried the box with her to the bathroom, determined to look more smashing in the shirt than Rick had imagined.   
Another half hour had passed and Rick had expected a delay since he had heard the shower turn on.   
Lisa was finishing up and getting ready to head to the dining area but took a few extra moments to look in the mirror one more time to make sure she would not disappoint Rick. She tugged at her shirt a bit, it was definitely tight, and then looked at herself in the full-length mirror. "Not bad..." she said to herself. She tugged on her shirt one more time, this time trying to pull it a little bit lower, chuckling to herself, then she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders and tried to walk calmly, even though her heart was beating a mile a minute.   
Lisa peeked around the doorway and saw that Rick was standing at the window looking out into the city below. Not wanting to startle him, she shuffled loudly so that he knew she was there. He jerked his head away from what he was looking at and turned to greet her with a smile.   
It happened every single time, without fail. Everytime Rick smiled at her, Lisa was rendered speechless. Not just because he was extremely cute when he smiled, but because his smile radiated sincerity and warmth and it comforted Lisa greatly. She stared at him for awhile and when he moved towards her she suddenly had a flashback from the night before and looked away from him. Rick picked up on this and asked her if she were ok. She shook her head and asked him quietly, "How about you? Are you feeling better? How's your neck?"   
"My neck?" asked Rick. "Oh! My neck. I totally forgot. I feel fine Lisa."   
Lisa heard in his tone that he actually had forgotten about the bruises on his neck and felt somewhat relieved, although non less guilty.   
Lisa decided to try the advice she had been given by so many people before; don't dwell on the past and the negatives, dwell on the present and the positives. So, instead of apologizing to Rick for the hundreth time, Lisa struck a pose and asked Rick, "How do I look?"   
Rick had been fully prepared to see Lisa be gloomy, guilty, and apologetic for the rest of the evening and had spent half the day coming up with ways of trying to get her to forget about the incident that he was completely taken offguard by her upbeat demeanor. He stared at her for a moment, trying to adjust himself to her new mood. He realized that he hadn't had any plan to deal with a cheerful Lisa and happily decided to go with the flow.   
"I think you look gorgeous," he said as he pulled her to him.   
Lisa was more than elated at hearing his words and stopped herself from saying, "Do you really think so?" Instead, she said, "Thank you, you look pretty gorgeous yourself."   
Rick laughed and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Gorgeous, I like the ring of that."   
Rick suddenly grabbed Lisa by the hand and pulled her over to the small dinner table and said, "Come on, let's eat, dinner is getting cold. But, before we do that, the doctor told me to have one of these before every meal, and plenty for dessert."   
Lisa didn't know what Rick was talking about until he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently.   
Lisa, dazed after the kiss, said absently, "Plenty for dessert did you say?"   
Rick chuckled and said, "Yes ma'am," then sat her down at the table. Rick brought out the plates and then remembered that he had not prepared anything to drink. He rumaged through the rather empty refrigerator and could only come up with the couple bottles of wine cooler he had hidden away.   
Rick stared at the bottles for a moment and contemplated what would happen and decided that, given Lisa's relaxed demeanor at the moment, placing a harmless wine cooler in front of her would be another way of showing his confidence in her and forgiveness of the previous night's episode. He picked up two bottles then came back to the table and placed one down in front of her.   
"We only have these to drink. I already had half of one, they taste pretty good," said Rick, trying to sound upbeat. He popped the cap of his bottle, then hers, and gulped some down.   
Lisa, not knowing right away what the meaning of all of it was stared at the bottle and remained quiet. Rick, sensing her confusion, pretended not to notice and continued eating his dinner. Lisa began to eat her dinner too and the two ate in silence. Rick finished his dinner first and sat back in his chair saying loudly, "I'm stuffed! That dinner was excellent if I do say so myself." Then he picked up his bottle and finished off his wine cooler.   
Lisa soon finished her dinner but hadn't touched her wine cooler and sat there staring at Rick.   
"Well, if you're finished I'll clear off the table and we can go sit on the couch and relax a bit," Rick said as he got up and picked up his and Lisa's plate. He then came back and picked up his empty bottle and was about to pickup Lisa's when she stopped him and picked it up herself saying, "I...I'll keep this for awhile."   
Rick smiled, trying to not show a satisfied smile, winked at her and said, "It's good, better drink it before I steal it."   
She knew what he was trying to do. He wasn't trying to get her drunk so he could take advantage of her. He wasn't trying to rub in the fact that she couldn't handle her liquor. What he was trying to do was show her that he had confidence in her enough to allow her an occassional social drink.   
As Rick was busy rinsing off the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, Lisa sat on the couch and took a few sips of the drink. It was good, just as Rick had said. And since it was a bit watered down on the alcoholic content, Lisa felt brave enough to drink some more. Rick returned to the living room and joined Lisa on the couch.   
"You're right Rick, this is good," said Lisa.   
Rick smirked at her and pulled the bottle out of her hand and said, "Not as good as this," then proceeded to kiss her.   
He finally released after what seemed like a long time and Lisa dreamily said, "You're right, not as good as that."   
Rick laughed then handed her back her bottle and picked up the tv remote control and asked her, "How did it go today, all those meetings, anything interesting?"   
Lisa quickly put down her bottle and leaned against him and tried to sound convincing, "No, nothing interesting."   
"I guess Reinhardt's finally back. That's good, hopefully things won't be so hectic," Rick said.   
Lisa didn't say anything and just leaned against Rick and held onto him tightly. Rick, sensing her quietness, asked her calmly, "Lisa, is there anything wrong?"   
"No," she said a little bit too quickly. "It's just...it's still so much like a dream...being here with you like this."   
Rick moved away so that he could look at her and said, "It's not a dream, it's real now. Here, I'll show you," and then he kissed her again.   
Lisa sighed, feeling safe in Rick's strong arms, and so she allowed herself to just get lost in his kiss. After what seemed like only a minute, Rick quickly got up from the couch and called out behind him, "It's time for dessert."   
Lisa, still a little breathless, sat up on the couch and cast a bewildered look towards the kitchen. "Do you need my help?" she called out.   
"No no no, I'm fine, everything's covered, I'll be there in a few minutes," returned Rick.   
Lisa shrugged then sat back on the couch and drank some more of her wine cooler, proud of the fact that she didn't feel in the least bit tipsy.   
Five minutes later Rick came back with two small plates of cake. "Chocolate Cheesecake. I made it myself," he said proudly.   
Rick set the plates down and then picked on up and took a forkful of cake and fed it to Lisa. Her eyes widened as she finished eating.   
Rick smiled happily, "My mother's recipe. It's been in the family for many years. You like?"   
"I love," replied Lisa with a moan.   
Rick picked up his plate and ate happily as did Lisa.   
When they were done Rick scratched his head and said, "Well, it's only 6pm, kind of early. Is there anything special you want to do, anywhere you want to go?"   
Lisa thought for a moment then smiled at him saying, "No, I don't want to go anywhere, I just want to stay here with you."   
Rick went to the couch and cuddled up beside her, "Same here. I just want to spend a nice quiet evening alone with you."   
Lisa brushed the hair away from his eyes so she could get a better look at them and Rick looked intently at her for a few seconds then suddenly jumped off the couch and said, "So, do you want to watch a movie or something, or talk or listen to music or something?"   
Lisa, a bit disappointed that he hadn't take the opportunity to kiss her again, said that a movie would be ok with her, so Rick started the movie and then rejoined Lisa back on the couch.   
Rick started chuckling and Lisa asked him what was so funny.   
"I was just remembering the time we left the theater during Little White Dragon," Rick started.   
"And you tripped and grabbed my butt," finished Lisa with a chuckle of her own.   
"I didn't mean to grab your butt, it was just...there," said Rick, trying not to laugh.   
"Suuuuure," said Lisa, trying to sound offended, but not succeeding.   
"Hey, well, can you blame me though? You've got a cute butt," said Rick, trying to sound defensive.   
Lisa blushed and Rick continued, "Yea you do. That's one of the first things guys check out. They check to see if the girl's pretty, then they check out her figure. It's not as if you women don't do the same. I hear the Trio's comments all the time. It's like, that's all they ever do is check guys out!"   
Lisa laughed, "Well, that's the Trio for you. Don't worry though, they're harmless."   
Rick grinned and got back up to change the movie for another one and then walked back to the couch and found Lisa smiling at him.   
"What?" Rick asked curiously.   
"Nothing," answered Lisa, trying to sound innocent.   
Rick put his hands on his hips and smiled, "What? Come on, tell me."   
"Nothing," said Lisa again.   
Rick sat down on the couch and started the movie and watched the opening credits for about a minute then faced Lisa quickly, "You were checking out my butt weren't you?"   
Lisa stifled a laugh and said, "So what if I was? As if I hadn't done that a long time ago already."   
Rick looked at her with a satisfied smirk and said, "Why, my dear Admiral, I never knew you could be so mischievious."   
Lisa wore a challenging look and said slyly, "And does that scare you?"   
"No, it doesn't, in fact, I kinda like it," said Rick with a wink.   
"Yea, I'm sure you would," retorted Lisa.   
Rick put one arm over her and kicked his feet up on the coffeetable and said, "Shh, I'm trying to watch the movie."   
Lisa laughed and slapped him on the stomach lightly then nestled back into his embrace and relaxed.   
The movie that Rick put on was one of Roy's favorites he said, "Terminator 2." Lisa wasn't too aware of very many movies, especially older ones, despite her father having built a rather grandoise entertainment center at their old estate in New York, he had never been able to relax enough to enjoy it and Lisa, not wanting to watch a movie alone, never made use of it either.   
The movie continued playing and Rick made comments every once in awhile, but Lisa soon became sleepy, despite trying to fight against it. Rick made a comment and when Lisa didn't answer, he lowered the volume on the tv, realizing that she had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the nearness of her and the calming and secure feeling she gave him and he allowed himself to relax and soon fell asleep also.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * *

"I don't know what she was trying to pull," said Sammie spitefully. "You should've seen her V. It was like she was a totally different person when she was around Lisa.   
"Well, you know what kiss-ups can be like," said Vanessa as she started eating her dinner.   
"No, I don't think so. She was asking Lisa if she knew Minmei and Lynn Kyle, I bet she was asking those questions on purpose, just to antagonize Lisa," added Kim.   
"Oh come on. The woman has no life, maybe there IS actually one person on the base, her, who doesn't know about the Hayes-Hunter soap opera, although I find that hard to imagine," returned Vanessa.   
"Oh! Let's not talk about Ant-hell anymore, I'm starting to lose my appetite," said a flustered Sammie.   
"Hey, you were the one who brought it up," teased Kim.   
"Oh shut up Kim! For all we know she may have bugged this place or is listening at the wall right now," said Sammie.   
"Sammie, you're getting paranoid, now YOU shut up and eat your dinner," ordered Vanessa. 

After dinner, the three got out a deck of cards and some chips since they were without a television. Vanessa dealt the cards and they played a few rounds until around 9pm.   
Sammie yawned then a mischievious look passed across her face, "Hey Kim, why don't we go play a joke on Antell?"   
Vanessa dumped her cards down and said scoldingly, "Come on grow up, that's not going to work, she'll know it's you dummy."   
Sammie threw her cards on the table and put her head down and complained, "This isn't fair! Why me?? What did I do to deserve this? Why can't I have an aide I like, or why can't I be an aide to someone who's a friend. You guys have it so easy, V has Vince as an aide and Kim, you're Lisa's aide, and look at me. I'm stuck with Antell. God is punishing me, I know it!!"   
Kim patted Sammie on the shoulder, "Aww come on Sammie, just stick it out for a little while longer, hopefully this is just temporary and you'll get to choose your own aide soon."   
"Kim's right Sammie, now let's not think about it right now, let's start working on the arrangements for the Valentine's Day party," said Vanessa encouragingly.   
Sammie's face brightened up and she got up and ran to her bag and returned with a notepad, "Let's get to it!" she said cheerfully.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * *

It took awhile for the ringing of the phone to rouse Rick from his nap. A few seconds later Lisa started to wake up also. Rick got up first and went to answer it.   
"Lieutenant Montgomery to see Admiral Hayes you say?" said Rick into the phone.   
Lisa nodded her head and Rick told the person on the other line to allow Montgomery to come upstairs. A few minutes later they heard the doorbell ring. Rick answered the phone and a demure-looking Lieutenant Montgomery stood there with what looked like a gift-wrapped wine bottle cradled in her arm.   
"Oh, Admiral Hayes, Captain Hunter, I'm so sorry to disturb you! I just wanted to stop by and give you this," said Montgomery apologetically.   
Lisa said, "No need to apologize, please come in."   
"Oh no, I couldn't," stammered Montgomery.   
"Lieutenant Montgomery, please, come in. And I don't want to hear any protests," said Rick with a smile.   
"Oh, no sir, I mean yes sir, Captain Hunter sir," said Montgomery nervously.   
Montgomery followed Rick into the living room area and then held out the bottle to Lisa. "Please, Admiral, take this as a gift of my appreciation to you and Commander Young."   
Lisa took the bottle and unwrapped it and her jaw dropped as she read the label. She looked up at Montgomery with an astonished look and asked, "Where did you find this? This has to be one of rarest wines on the market right now. Even when my father had one of these bottles it was already rare."   
Montgomery smiled shyly and said, "My uncle owns the "Lumineux" restaurant. He had this one sitting in his wine cellar, apparently he didn't even remember he had it, I asked him if I could have it and he said I could."   
Lisa held the bottle out to Montgomery, "Lieutenant, I can't take this, this has got to be very expensive, I-"   
Montgomery cut her off by saying, "Please Admiral. Please take it, I insist."   
Lisa saw Montgomery's demeanor change from one of shyness to determination and knew that she wouldn't be able to change Montgomery's mind.   
"Thank you Lieutenant Montgomery. I'm sure Commander Young will also be very appreciative of your gift," said Lisa graciously.   
Rick walked Montgomery to the door and smiled at her and she stared at him dreamily. She turned to Lisa and gave her a thumbs up, then saluted Lisa and Rick and walked out the door.   
Rick closed the door and gave Lisa a quizzical look, "What was that all about?"   
Lisa laughed and took Rick's hand and led him back to the couch.   
"She was so stressed out with all the housing re-assignments so I decided to assign her some help," explained Lisa.   
Rick, slightly surprised, kissed her on the cheek and said, "Well, that was very kind of you."   
"I know, I was surprised at myself too," said Lisa.   
Rick looked at her quickly, "Lisa..."   
"No, don't worry about it Rick. We know it's a bit out of character for me," said Lisa quietly.   
Rick didn't know what to say and tried to think of something to say but Lisa beat him to it.   
"It was out of character for me, but hopefully now it will be in character. It's something I learned from you Rick. You taught me how to take the intiative and do something to help others who needed help. Now, being in the position that I am in, I have much more power to help more people, and, I'm actually excited about it. I've been so aloof and self-absorbed for so long and was an officer who people were sometime afraid of. I want to be like you Rick. A commander who's people respects me and they're not afraid to come to me with their ideas. When I saw the look today on Montgomery's face, at the taco stand when I told her I'd assign her some help, it just made me happy to know that I did something to make someone else happy."   
Hearing Lisa's last words, 'happy', the feelings of guilt threatened to overcome Rick. How many times had he made Lisa unhappy, miserably unhappy? He fought back the knot that was forming in his throat and did the only thing he felt was appropriate for this situation. He wrapped his arms around Lisa and kissed her tenderly.   
Rick had thought of some words to express his wish to make Lisa happy, but they stuck in his throat and all he could do was bury his face against her neck. She partially guessed at the reason for his silence and was glad that he didn't say anything so she remained quiet herself but let her hands roam through his hair.   
"I love you," Rick breathed against Lisa's neck.   
"I love you too," Lisa whispered back.   
"There's no place I'd rather be, no one I'd rather be with, than you, Lisa," Rick said desperately.   
Lisa hugged him tightly, not trusting herself to what would happened if she kissed him at that moment. It frustrated her immensely, but she knew that she had to be patient. She didn't want to rush Rick into something he wasn't ready for and suffer the consequences, but she also wanted to show him how much she loved him and when he looked at her the way he did sometimes, she couldn't fight the feeling of desire that he sparked within her.   
Lisa held onto Rick for a few minutes then told him she was going to go make some coffee and he got up and followed her to the kitchen. Rick watched her as she fixed the coffee pot and she asked him, "Yes Rick?"   
Rick shrugged and smiled, "Nothing. I just like watching you that's all."   
Lisa smiled and finished setting up the coffee pot then took a seat at the table. As he sat down, Rick said, "Sammie told me that there's going to be a formal Valentine's Day party, ball, dance, whatever you call it. I was wondering...would you go with me?"   
Under normal circumstances, Lisa's reaction should have been one of humor and teasing Rick about the obviousness of her answer, but this wasn't a normal circumstance. They both knew what Rick's question meant to the other.   
For Lisa it was something she had waited a long time for, for Rick to ask her to accompany him somewhere as his date, and this wasn't just a little friendly get together, it was a formal occassion, where most everyone from the base would see them together.   
For Rick, it was important to him to be able to do this because it placed Lisa in the role of most importance. Instead of Lisa wanting him, it was Rick's turn to want her. Now instead of Lisa dreaming and waiting for Rick to ask her out, it was Rick's turn to dream and wait for Lisa to accept him. He realized this role reversal and he was completely happy with it. It wasn't anything to do with guilt or evening the scores, it was what Rick wanted and it was how he wanted to feel, being able to ask her out and hearing her answer was all he wanted and needed to make him happy.   
Lisa smiled, eyes sparkling, "Yes Rick, I'd love to go with you."   
Rick grinned broadly and added, "Maybe we can go shopping tommorrow and see if we can find something to wear? I don't think I've ever seen you wear anything red before."   
Lisa stared at him blankly and Rick wondered if he had said something wrong, then Lisa leaned forward in her chair and said, "You know what? I can't remember the last time I wore anything red."   
Rick, relieved at her answer, laughed and said with a wink, "Well, don't worry, we'll find you something."   
They discussed the party while drinking their cups of coffee then Rick pulled Lisa by the hand and led her back to the living room. "Miss Hayes, would you care to dance?" he said with a bow.   
Lisa answered him by doing a curtsey and Rick switched on the music and they danced for a few songs.   
They rested on the couch and Rick turned to Lisa and asked her, "Where do you see yourself 10 years from now?"   
Lisa was taken offguard by the question and wanted to give him an answer that didn't scare him, because the Trio and Claudia had told her many times that men were sometimes scared by the word 'marriage', so she thought carefully for a moment and answered, "Ten years from now? I see myself... with you."   
Though he felt guilty about it, Rick was actually relieved that Lisa didn't mention the words marriage and children, but then as he thought about the question himself, he started to change his mind. Lisa, seeing that Rick wasn't going to press her for details, asked him the same questions, "What about you? Where do you see yourself ten years from now?"   
"I see myself, with you," he said quickly, then added more slowly, "and...and maybe a kid or two."   
Lisa was surprised and echoed, "A kid or two?"   
Rick looked at her, searching her face for her reaction and said, "Yes, your kids of course, that is if you want kids, I mean."   
"My kids?" asked Lisa, still unable to shake her surprise.   
Rick spoke quickly, "I mean, OUR kids."   
Lisa smiled and laughed softly, "I know what you mean Rick. Actually, one time I saw Max and Miriya walking down the street and I tried to imagine that it was us."   
"You know what," Rick said suddenly, "when we were on the Factory Satellite and Miriya threw Dana to you, and you started playing with Dana, Max pointed out to me how...how different you seemed and it brought a smile to his face. It...uh...brings a smile to my face now, thinking back and remembering how happy you looked."   
Lisa thought back to the scene Rick was talking about and remembered it fondly.   
The couple spent the next hour or so recounting stories of the Sterlings then Rick looked at his watch and said, "I...guess I better get going..."   
Lisa didn't want him to leave but she knew that she had better get used to it, so reluctantly she got up and went to open it but she closed it quickly and asked, "Can you stay, just for a little while more?"   
Rick happily complied with her request and he followed Lisa back to the couch.   


Kim bade Sammie and Vanessa goodnight and headed back to her hotel. After a 5 minute taxi ride she entered the hotel lobby and walked to the elevator. The elevator came and she patiently let it carry up to her floor. The doors opened and she walked out into the empty corridor. When she was about 30 feet from her room the lights went out and she was left in complete darkness. "Great, I thought this was suppose to be a five-star hotel and they can't even pay the fricken light bill," Kim grumbled. She reached into her bag, trying to find her pen light when she heard the sound of rushing water.   
"Kim...Kim..." said a raspy, whispery voice.   
Kim quickly stopped looking for her penlight and stood completely still, a blast of fear running from her head to her feet. Her heart beat rapidly as she asked, "Wh-who's th-there?" 

=================   
Author's notes: 

You can find my notes here: http://www.geocities.com/sphersian/chapnotes2.html   
:) 

  
  



	15. Chapter 9

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 9**

  
  
  


January 26th, 2015   


Kim bade Sammie and Vanessa goodnight and headed back to her hotel. After a 5 minute taxi ride she entered the hotel lobby and walked to the elevator. The elevator came and she patiently let it carry up to her floor. The doors opened and she walked out into the empty corridor. When she was about 30 feet from her room the lights went out and she was left in complete darkness. "Great, I thought this was suppose to be a five-star hotel and they can't even pay the fricken light bill," Kim grumbled. She reached into her bag, trying to find her pen light when she heard the sound of rushing water.   
"Kim...Kim..." said a raspy, whispery voice.   
Kim quickly stopped looking for her penlight and stood completely still, a blast of fear running from her head to her feet. Her heart beat rapidly as she asked, "Wh-who's th-there?"   
"Kim...Kim...KIM!" said the eerie voice again.   
Suddenly Kim the flashbacks came to her again, Gloval, Lisa, SDF1, Edwards, Costa Rica, the many of faces she saw wiped out before her eyes those countless times she was on duty aboard the SDF1. She started heaving but no sobs would come out. The rush of the water seemed to grow louder. She looked around one more time and managed to make out the green glow of the exit sign that was directly opposite her's and Lisa's room. She made a mad dash to the door, laptop case and attache' case still in tow. She dropped both cases as she fumbled in her pockets for her key and realized she didn't have it with her so she started pounding against the door. 

"What the...?" said Rick as he heard the noise at the door.   
Lisa looked at the clock and said, "It must be Kim, you have her key right?"   
Rick slapped his pockets and said, "That's right, I still have it. But does she have to make so much noise?"   
Lisa stood up and went over to the door, a little bit worried.   
Kim heard Lisa say, "Just a minute," and then the lights came back on and shortly after that, Lisa opened the door.   
Lisa was shocked by the expression she saw on Kim's face. Kim's eyes were tearful and wide with fear but also had a wildness in them. She was perspiring and was as pale as a ghost.   
Kim pushed past Lisa and made her way into the living room. Lisa, momently at a loss as what to do, say, or feel, was about to close the door when she realized Kim had left the laptop and attache' cases on the floor. She pulled both cases inside the foyer and then closed the door and rushed to the living room.   
Kim was standing in the middle of the room with her hands covering her ears. Rick was a few feet away from her staring at her and Lisa went to stand next to him as he gave her a frightened and confused look.   
"Kim, what's going on, what's wrong? Why are you so scared?" asked Lisa as if trying to calm a child.   
Kim, still wide-eyed, said in a scared tone, "Didn't you hear them?? They're waiting for me, I don't belong here..."   
"Kim, who's waiting for you, what are you talking about," asked Rick.   
Kim laughed nervously and the sound of it sent a chill through both Rick and Lisa.   
"I have to report for duty, they're waiting for me," Kim said suddenly business-like.   
"Who's waiting for you Kim?" asked Lisa, trying to figure out what Kim was referring to.   
"I have to report for my shift, on the SDF-1," said Kim eagerly.   
Rick and Lisa looked at each other both realizing that Kim was in serious mental distress.   
Lisa didn't know what to say and made sure that she thought carefully before speaking. Finally she said, "Kim, you don't have to report for duty now-"   
"Yes, I do. Yes, you see, they're waiting for me, right out there. Captain Gloval wants me to assist him with the tests they are going to run on the engines because Khyron is going to attack us. And after the tests are done, I'm suppose to try and repair the leak, or else we'll sink," said Kim matter-of-factly.   
Lisa choked down a sob and looked at Rick and said, "I'm going to call the paramedics."   
Rick shook his head and moved towards Kim when she suddenly hurried after Lisa and beat her to the phone, then yanked the cord out of the wall and threw the phone across the room.   
Kim flashed an angry look at them and tried to keep calm as she said slowly, "No. No you aren't going to call the paramedics, you aren't going to call Jean. You aren't going to call Sammie or Vanessa. I have to report for duty and repair the leak. Don't you hear the water right now?? We're being flooded. If I don't fix this thing, we're going to sink and Admiral Gloval will be really upset at me."   
Rick looked around for his cellphone but Kim followed his eyes and saw it on the table and ran over and grabbed it then spied Lisa's phone and grabbed it too.   
"Kim, come on now, let us help you, you're not feeling well. Remember, you promised me. It's me Rick, you're 'little brother', you promised me that if you weren't feeling well you'd let us help you," said Rick as he slowly tried to approach her again.   
"I'm fine Rick. I think it's you and Lisa who are not feeling well. In fact, I think it sounds to me as if you two are trying to avoid duty. We must go out and fix the leak or else everyone will drown," said Kim authoritatively.   
"Kim, there is no leak...we...we fixed it already...what you're hearing is just the water draining out," said Lisa, hoping Kim would believe her.   
Lisa and Rick moved closer to Kim as she stood there trying to analyze what Lisa had just told her. She was still preoccupied when Rick gave a quick nod to Lisa and they both rushed Kim and tried to subdue her.   
"NO! YOU ARE IN DIRECT DERELICTION OF DUTY!! THIS IS MUTINY! YOU MUST NOT ABANDON SHIP YOU MUST GO DOWN WITH THE SHIP, IT IS YOUR DUTY!!" shouted Kim as she wrestled in their grip.   
As she still tried to squirm her way free, Kim's attention became transfixed on the ceiling light and she stared at the lit bulb.   
"Rick, do you see a phone anywhere? We've got to get her to the hospital now!" shouted Lisa.   
All of a sudden Kim stopped wrestling and said, "No, no please Lisa, Admiral. I...look...look at the light, we've been rescued. We're ok now...what? Hospital? Wait, no! Damn, what happened? Did I freak out again? No no, don't send me to the hospital, no please, I beg you Lisa, don't tell anyone what happened!"   
Rick and Lisa gave each other a shocked look and then looked back at Kim as they relaxed their hold on her. They helped her sit up and she wiped away her tears and buried her face in her hands.   
"Oh god, don't tell me I freaked out," said Kim regretfully.   
"I'm afraid you did, big time," said Rick.   
"Kim, we need to-" started Lisa, but she was cut off by Kim.   
"No! PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T! Do you know what would happen if I go back to the hospital?? They're lock me up in the psych ward! Everyone will think I'm a psychopath! DON'T! PLEASE DONT!" pleaded Kim.   
"Kim, you NEED help," emphasized Lisa.   
"I...you! You and Rick can help me!! But...but I promise, it won't happen again. I'll be alright, it won't happen again! Please, please, don't send me away, they'll lock me up!! They'll never let me out! Please Lisa! Look look, see, I can calm down. I just need a drink, a shower, and a good night's rest, I...I am just tired that's all, see. Please Lisa!," begged Kim.   
Kim got up slowly and stood there trying to look normal, "See, I...uh...the lights went out in the hallway out there and it just freaked me out for a bit, you know post-traumatic stress disorder, you've all had it too. Please, just give me some time. I'm NOT CRAZY!" said Kim desperately.   
Kim started to head towards her room and Rick and Lisa followed her. She turned to them and tried to sound cheerful as she said, "Hey, what do you think you're doing, you can't follow me to the shower, shame on you Rick!"   
Rick and Lisa stopped and Kim smiled them and motioned towards the bathroom, "I'm...uh...I'm going to take a shower and then afterwards we can all have some nice hot tea and you guys can tell me how you spent the evening."   
"Wait, Kim. Are you sure you'll be ok right now?" asked Lisa.   
"I'll be ok, I just need a nice hot shower to get relaxed."   
"Make sure you leave the door unlocked, just incase." called out Rick.   
Kim came back over to them and then she looked at Rick suspiciously, "Sure, you just wanna go peek at me while I'm in the shower, Mr. Lingerie!" Kim laughed then turned to Lisa and said, "Make sure your flyboy doesn't come peeking in on me or else I'll have to kick him where it hurts."   
Kim headed back to the bathroom and soon after they heard the sound of the shower.   
Lisa followed Rick back to the living room and Rick picked up his phone then had it snatched away by Lisa. "Wait. Let's give her some time," she said quickly.   
Rick gaped at her, "Are you out of your mind?! She needs to see a doctor, right NOW."   
Lisa said nothing then Rick realized what her intentions were.   
"You're insane! How can you let her talk you into covering this up?! It's clear that she needs some major psychiatric help, right away!" said Rick loudly.   
"Don't give me that bulls--t Rick! Don't you remember how much trouble we had getting back to normal after we escaped from Dolza's ship? I don't know how many times I had flashbacks of Dolza nearly sqeezing me to death! But they let me remain on active duty and I got through it because Captain Gloval had enough faith in me to let me slowly work my way through it," argued Lisa.   
"But you weren't going around having freakouts like Kim," said Rick.   
"What are you talking about, it isn't like she's been freaking out everyday or something," returned Lisa.   
"The other day she came out of the bathroom with that same wild and scared look on her face," reported Rick.   
"And what happened then?" asked Lisa.   
"Well...she said she just had a little flashback I guess and got scared," answered Rick.   
"And? Did you call the doctor?"   
"No. She said she would be ok," said Rick, now trying to predict what Lisa's reply would be.   
"Then why are you-"   
"That wasn't the same as this," said Rick, cutting Lisa off. "This panic attack or whatever you want to call it...that other day was nothing compared to this. You heard her yourself, she was talking nonesense!"   
"I want to give her one more chance..." said Lisa tiredly, as she remembered back to the promise she had made to Claudia about keeping an eye on Kim.   
Rick rubbed his forhead, frustrated, and said, "You're making a big mistake, she belongs in a hospital right now."   
"What do you know and who are you to say whether she's suppose to be in the hospital or not?!" exploded Lisa. "She's my aide! She's my FRIEND. And she's begged me to give her one more chance. How is she ever going to trust me again or forgive me if I send her to the hospital and it turns out they have her locked up in some padded cell!"   
Rick, still too worked up, replied without thinking and said sarcastically, "Since when did YOU start listening to the wishes of other people instead of going by the book of logical reasoning and duty?"   
Rick closed his eyes, not wanting to see Lisa's reaction. "Oh my god," he breathed, realizing what he had just said.   
Lisa didn't react. She knew that his words would be coming back to haunt her in due time and so she headed towards the kitchen to fix some tea.   
Rick followed her to the kitchen and then came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder and said softly, "I'm sorry I said that. I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have-"   
"It's alright Rick. Let's just forget about it and concentrate on Kim for now," said Lisa quietly.   
Rick was about to protest but he decided not to say anything and just stood there holding onto Lisa. A few minutes later he became aware that the sound of the shower had stopped and looked towards the direction of Kim's room. Lisa picked up on it too and said, "I'll go check on her," then slipped out of his arms and left.   
Lisa walked slowly towards Kim's room and when she didn't hear any noise she made her way towards Kim's bathroom. "Kim?" she called out.   
There was no reply so Lisa walked more quickly to the bathroom and peered through the door to find Kim, in her bathrobe, standing in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection.   
"What's happened to me Lisa? I HATE being like this," Kim said with a shaky voice and tears rolling down her cheeks. "I hate being out of control and being such a...such a wimp!"   
Lisa pulled Kim by the sleeve and sat her down on her bed and looked her square in the eyes and said, "You are not a wimp! You will get better and we will help you."   
Rick, having not heard anything for a few moments, had turned off the teapot then walked towards Kim's room and was now standing out of sight, listening to the conversation.   
"I am!" Kim sobbed. "I'm just some big freak now, afraid of the dark like a little child. Rick was right, maybe I should be in the hospital now. Just let them lock me up and throw away the key before I freak out again."   
"No!" said Lisa angrily. "I will not lock you away! I believe in you Kim. I believe you will recover from this, it will just take some time that's all. I'm not giving up on you, and you shouldn't give up on yourself either."   
"Lisa, it's no use-" Kim started to say.   
"BULLS--T!" spat Lisa. "Don't give me that! Tell me, if our roles reversed... Tell me you wouldn't say the exact same things to me that I'm telling you now. Tell me that you wouldn't stand up for me and stick by me and give me another chance to prove myself."   
Kim didn't say anything and just looked at her hands.   
"You would, wouldn't you? You would tell me the exact same thing I'm telling you now. You'd be loyal to me. So now, let me be loyal to you," said Lisa sincerely.   
Kim hugged her and said, "I'm sorry, for everything. Before I got in the shower I overheard you and Rick arguing over me, I didn't mean to cause any trouble between you two."   
Lisa laughed lightly, trying to lighten the mood, and said, "You didn't cause any trouble Kim. Besides, you know the reputation Rick and I have, we argue over everything, it's just a bad habit of ours."   
"I know but I was starting to get used to the new habit you guys were forming; the habit of always being suctioned to each others faces," returned Kim, reminiscent of her old self.   
Suddenly Rick entered the room and headed straight for Lisa and said to Kim, "You mean like this?" then he clasped Lisa's face and kissed her for several seconds. When he released her she tried to catch her breath to speak.   
Kim smiled and said, "Hey, don't stop on my account!"   
Lisa faked a smile and told Kim, "Go and get dressed, the tea is getting cold."   
Rick and Lisa left the room and headed back to the kitchen. As Lisa was setting the teacups down at the table Rick came over and said in her ear, "I didn't kiss you just for Kim's sake."   
"I know," Lisa said quietly.   
Lisa sat down at the table and looked up at Rick, waiting for him to sit down as well. They said nothing, knowing Kim would be joining them any moment.   
Kim came to the table and picked up her teacup and said, "I...uh...think I'll take my tea to my room then turn in." She sensed the awkward silence between Rick and Lisa and thought it would be better to leave them alone.   
Lisa got halfway out of her chair to try and stop her but Kim had already walked briskly back to her room. Lisa instinctively looked at the clock, as did Rick.   
Rick got out of his chair and said, "It's...uh...getting late, I better go."   
Rick walked to the door and Lisa followed him in silence. Rick looked as if he was about to say something, but it seemed like he changed his mind. He looked at Lisa one more time then walked through the door.   
Lisa waited for a few seconds then closed the door quietly and sighed. She walked back to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and stared at the wine bottle Montgomery had given her.   
Lisa closed her eyes tightly and said "No," firmly to herself then closed the refrigerator door and turned around to head to her room when she saw Kim standing in the doorway.   
A surprised Lisa remained rooted to her place but Kim pointed towards Lisa's room, like a mother ordering her child to go to her room for being bad. Kim waited until Lisa was in her room then headed back to her own room for a much needed night of sleep, hoping that nightmares would not disturb her slumber. 

* * * * * * * 

  


Claudia was pleased that she had talked the doctors, including her own sister-in-law, into letting her leave her room and walk around the hospital as part of her rehab. Claudia made her way to the cafeteria and selected pancakes for breakfast, along with a cup of jello, tea, and a donut, and carried her tray back to a small table near a window.   
After a few minutes, Claudia had finished her pancakes and was holding up her cup of jello when she heard the chair next to her slide a bit across the floor, she looked to her left and saw a little boy climb up into the chair.   
The little boy looked to be about 4 or 5 years old. He had curly medium brown hair and a complexion that was difficult to describe. He looked at Claudia then then at the jello, then at Claudia again. She smiled at him then he pointed to the jello.   
"Well, I guess it seems like you want this cup of jello," said Claudia warmly as she held it out to the boy.   
The boy looked at her, not sure whether he should take it or not, but then as he looked at Claudia's friendly face awhile longer, he took the jello from her.   
"James. What are you doing there? That belongs to the lady, we can get you some jello back at your room," said a voice that wasn't too scolding.   
A woman in nurses scrubs walked up to the table and said, "I'm sorry Captain Grant. James doesn't usually take people's food, he doesn't even approach people at all."   
The boy, with a worried look in his eyes, looked up at the nurse then at Claudia.   
Claudia smiled at James and said, "Don't worry. It's alright, he can have the jello. I'm not too fond of orange, I prefer cherry."   
"Come now James, we better get back to our unit, it's almost storytime," said the nurse calmly.   
James, with the jello in one hand, climbed off the chair and stood there staring at Claudia.   
"I'm afraid he doesn't talk much. Come on James, thank Captain Grant for the jello so we can go get ready for storytime."   
James didn't say anything but instead stuffed his small, chubby hand in the pocket of his shirt and pulled out a pack of two saltine crackers. He held the package out towards Claudia and continued to stare at her with his big, hazel eyes.   
"Are those your crackers?" asked Claudia in a friendly tone.   
"He wants you to have them," explained the nurse with a smile.   
Claudia grinned and lowered her head a bit so that she was more eye-level with James and said, "Thank you very much James." She then took the pack of crackers from him then shook his small hand and afterwards he followed the nurse, casting one more glance back at Claudia before exiting out of view.   
Claudia smiled to herself and then finished her donut and headed back up to her room. She decided to take the long way around and pass by the children's ward. As she was walking down the hall, the nurse that was with James called out to her from the nurses station.   
"Captain Grant. It's a nice coincedence that you showed up when you did, can I speak to you for a moment?"   
"Yes, what can I do for you," said Claudia cheerfully as she watched a little girl walk down the hall with her mother.   
"The volunteer that usually comes to read to the children during their morning storytime break has called in sick today, and as it is we are short-staffed right now, I was wondering...if you wouldn't mind reading to the children for about half an hour."   
"I wouldn't mind at all, let me just call the nurses' station to let them know I'm here, before my nurse sends a posse out to look for me. I've been threatening to sneak out and go back to work, so she's really worked up," said Claudia with a chuckle.   
"Great, thank you Captain! You can use the phone right there at that desk," said the grateful nurse.   
Claudia read to the children for almost 45 minutes and by the time she was done, several of the kids were trying to hold her hand or sit next to her.   
"Well, Captain, you were a big hit. The kids love you," said a surprised doctor who had come to escort one child to x-ray.   
Claudia got up to leave and a few small voices asked the same question, "Can you come back and   
read to us tommorrow?"   
Claudia smiled down at the cherub faces and said, "But what about Lindsay? She won't like it that I stole her job now would she?"   
One child said, "Well, then can you come by and play with us later?"   
"Captain Grant is still not feeling well, we shouldn't tire her out because she has important work to get back to and they want her to recover quickly," said a nurse.   
The children groaned and Claudia came up with an idea, "I can come by after dinner and visit with the children for a little while."   
The nurse gave her approval and a couple of the kids cheered. As Claudia was leaving the room she saw James near the door, staring at her. Claudia walked up to James and looked down at him and said, "Hello there James. I hope you enjoyed the story today."   
James looked up at her then held out a cookie. After Claudia took the cookie, James hurried off even before Claudia could thank him. A nurse looked after him making sure he had gone to his room then turned to Claudia and told her, "I think he likes you Captain. James is a difficult one to get any response from."   
Claudia was suddenly concerned and asked, "What do you mean?"   
The nurse told Claudia the boy's story,"Everyone's tried, but no one can get a peep out of him. The doctors can't find anything really wrong with him and the psychologists have no clue either. But they think he's suffered from some type of shellshock. They don't know since when though, because he's been in an orphanage for the past two years and couldn't, obviously, tell us anything about his background. The orphanage just found him wandering the street one day after a Zentraedi Malcontent raid here in Monument. No one knew what his true name was so they just decided to name him James and that's the name he's had for the past two years. He's here right now for a removed appendix but should be released back to the orphanage by next week."   
"The poor little guy," said Claudia sadly.   
Claudia told the nurse she'd be back again that evening and then headed off down the hall towards the elevator. Before exiting the ward completely, Claudia looked back and saw a small head of curly hair peeking at her from one of the rooms. She strained her eyes to see who it was and it was James. She smiled and waved to him but all he did was stare at her. She smiled at him again then turned down the hallway out of sight. After she was gone he peered from the doorway for a few seconds more then waved his small hand twice.   


  


* * * * * * * 

  


Lisa and Kim had been in their office for over an hour without much conversation taking place. Finally, Kim got up from her desk and walked into Lisa's office and closed the door behind her. Lisa looked up at her with a concerned look.   
"Lisa, please don't tell Sammie and Vanessa what happened yesterday," said Kim calmly.   
Lisa looked at her and sighed, "Kim, they're your best friends."   
"Exactly. Exactly why I don't want them to know," said Kim firmly.   
"But Kim, let them help you-"   
"You don't understand Lisa. The first thing they will do is drag me to the hospital. I know they mean well, but they go overboard sometimes. Please, if I go back to the hospital then I think I really WILL lose it."   
Lisa got up slowly from her desk and went over to the window and looked out, remaining silent for a few seconds, then said in a resigned tone, "Alright. I won't say anything. But if this happens again, I won't have any choice..."   
"I understand. Thanks, I owe you one Lisa." said Kim.   
Lisa waived her hand, "Forget about it, I'm not counting, so neither should you."   
Kim turned around to leave but then turned quickly back and said quietly, "I...uh...I guess I f----d things up up between you and Rick, didn't I? I heard him leave last night. He left right away, so I doubt that you two had time to make up."   
Lisa shook her head, "Look, Kim. You know the track record Rick and I have. I doubt things will just fall into place and be smooth sailing this quickly. We've got a lot of wrinkles to iron out. If it wasn't what happened yesterday, it is bound to be something else. And...you know what's coming up, I doubt if he'll be happy about it. In fact, I can pretty much predict what his reaction will be, so you better make sure you're nowhere near us when the s--t hits the fan."   
Kim sighed loudly, "You know, we all need a vacation, you and Rick especially. Damn that Khyron!"   
Lisa gave her a weary look and said in an equally weary voice, "That would be like a dream come true, a vacation alone with Rick...but now, with these four stars on my uniform, I highly doubt if that dream will come true anytime soon."   
Kim shook her head and said with a bit of disbelief, "Wow...I don't envy you your job but I really must say, we sure do admire you, Sammie, V, and me. We knew the first day we served with you, that you'd be an admiral someday. Not just because it's in your blood, but also 'cause anyone could tell just by listening to you that you knew what you were doing."   
Lisa smiled sadly and looked at the the two pictures on her desk. Kim walked back over to Lisa's desk to peek at the pictures.   
"That's a good picture of Admiral Gloval. You know he'd be proud of you right now, Lisa."   
Kim looked at the other picture as Lisa stared at the picture of Admiral Gloval.   
"Who's this Lisa? He's cute...wait, this looks like..."   
"My father," finished Lisa. "It was taken a very long time ago, before I was born, when he and my mother were engaged."   
"He's very handsome Lisa."   
"Yes, yes he was," said Lisa with a nostalgic smile.   
"He'd be very proud of you right now too Lisa."   
Lisa stared at the picture of her father and mused, "Yes...yes I think he would be."   
Lisa put the picture back down and cleared her throat, "Well now, I guess we better start getting ready to go to that meeting with Reinhardt."   
Kim saluted and went back to her office as Lisa looked at the picture of Gloval and silently asked him to give her strength and wisdom. Then she looked at the picture of her father and reflected on Kim's words, and realized the significance of being the last of the line of a military dynasty, 8 generations preceeding her. Right then and there she made a silent pledge to her father to uphold the reputation, respect, and pride of the family name.   


  


* * * * * * * 

Rick had been staring out the window for a good fifteen minutes and Miriya was nearly done with her report and in need of more work to do. She looked over at Rick and decided to raid Claudia's cabinet and fix a drink for the both of them. Miriya poured both herself and Rick a glass of apple cider and then walked over to the window and handed Rick his glass.   
Rick shook out of his daydream suddenly and mumbled a 'thank you.'   
Miriya took a sip then asked, "Are you and Lisa having difficulties?"   
Rick, although he should have been used to Miriya's frankness by now, still found himself surprised by her straightforwardness. Before Rick could say anything, Miriya pressed on.   
"I still completely do not comprehend the relationship you two have. How come everyone says that you two are in love with each other when all you two do is fight all the time. I do not understand, even though Max has explained it to me so many times, I still do not understand. I suppose it has to be some strange quirk of micronian culture, but that doesn't explain Khyron and Azonia. In fact, you and Lisa remind me of Khyron and Azonia."   
Rick stared at Miriya in disbelief, but she continued, seemingly unaware of the shock her comments caused. "Azonia and Khyron fought ALL the time. Everytime there was a transmission between them, they were fighting with each other. But then, after Dolza's attack and they disappeared into the Amazon, they reappeared again as if they had gotten married, they even enjoyed touching lips! It is illogical, I just do not understand."   
Rick said nothing, and could only wish that Max had been there to hush Miriya up. But as he thought about it, he knew she was right; he and Lisa did remind him of Khyron and Azonia, only Khyron and Azonia finally managed to stop fighting while he and Lisa seemed to be nowhere near seeing an end to their sparring.   
Rick gave Miriya some more reports to work on and sat down for a minute, only to be so fidgety that he stood up and quickly said, "We don't ALWAYS fight."   
Miriya stared blankly at him and said, "But you do. I always see you fight. I've never seen you touch lips or hug each other, and I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes."   
Rick tapped his pen rapidly, "Well...well, you'll see."   
Miriya looked at him, unconvinced. She looked like such a Doubting Thomas that it was actually almost humorous and Rick nearly started to laugh.   
Rick put a stack of folders on the desk in front of Miriya and said, "Here, you work on these while I'm gone."   
"Where are you going?"   
"I'm going to find Lisa," answered Rick.   
"To fight?" asked Miriya innocently.   
Rick stared at her in disbelief, the conversation they were having at the moment was so unbelievable that he burst out laughing, and as Miriya looked at him blankly he only laughed harder and gafawed as he closed the door.   
"Did I say something humorous?" wondered Miriya aloud.   
Rick walked down the hall, still laughing and said out loud, "Max, if this is a setup or joke of yours, you're going to be in biiiiig trouble."   
After over an hour of searching and not finding Lisa at the places where she was suppose to be, Rick decided to use the last resort of calling her, but he had an armload of reports that had been dumped on him as he had passed through the Intelligence building and decided to stop by the office first and drop   
them off and make the call from there.   
In the hallway he saw Kim heading towards him and he rushed up to her and asked, "Is Lisa with you?"   
"Yea, she's in Claudia's office. Miriya had asked us to pickup Dana for her and bring her to the office since Max wouldn't be able to pick her up until late tonight and the Grants had to make a trip over to pick out their new housing unit and also Miriya wanted to take Dana to lunch at that new taco stand."   
Rick was about to enter the office when he heard Lisa talking to Dana, so he decided to wait outside and observe for awhile. Peeking from the doorway, Rick saw Lisa over at the window holding Dana.   
"Look over there Dana. Look at the birdie, wave to the birdie Dana," said Lisa in a playful voice.   
Dana waved at the bird as did Lisa and the sight brought a smile to Rick's face. Dana caught sight of something else and started to wave and shout 'hi.' Lisa looked around to see what it was that Dana was waving at and then she also started to wave and say 'hi' along with Dana. The toddler squealed with delight and then hugged Lisa around the neck with a choke hold. "Help help, Dana monster's got me," Lisa said with a laugh. Dana laughed wildly, still clinging to Lisa's neck and Lisa hugged the child back and swiveled her from side to side a bit. Dana sat back a bit in Lisa's arms and it seemed like she was getting ready to sneeze.   
Dana sneezed twice, and when Lisa looked down at her uniform she groaned loudly, "Ohhhhhhhh, Dana, yuuuuuuck," and the child went into another fit of laughter as she looked at her number she had done on Lisa's uniform.   
Rick was still peeking from the doorway, chuckling quietly when Kim and Miriya came up behind him. Miriya and Kim peeked through the door and watched as Dana giggled loudly as Lisa was telling her, "I'm going to have to send your mommy and daddy my cleaning bill for this little souvenier of yours."   
Kim laughed too loudly and Lisa became aware that she was being watched. Miriya and Kim filed through the door with Rick lingering in the doorway. Miriya took Dana from Lisa and gave her a guilty look as she saw Lisa's uniform, "Sorry about that Admiral," she said with a shrug.   
"Oh hey, someone better take a picture of this, it's not everyday you see a four-star admiral with baby snot all over their uniform," said Kim teasingly.   
Rick pulled out his handkerchief and walked over to Lisa and said quietly, "Here, why don't I help you," then began dabbing at her uniform only to find that the dabbing was making things worse.   
Lisa looked at her uniform again and made a sour face and then said, "I'll just have to go without a jacket for now. This thing is not salvagable at the moment." She carefully tried to undo the top fastening, hoping that she would succeed without getting baby snot on her hands. Rick, realizing she needed help, instinctively started to undo the fastening underneath the one Lisa was working on. After he undid the third fastening he realized that Lisa was staring at him.   
Kim shook out of her stupor and covered Dana's eyes, "Shhh. Dana don't watch, this is for adults."   
"Huh? Wha-? I'm so sorry!" apologized Rick in a hurry.   
Dana laughed, her eyes still covered by Kim. Dana held out her arms towards Rick's direction and Lisa motioned to him with her hand. He took Dana from Miriya's arms and looked around nervously. Dana started lightly slapping Rick on the cheek and forehead, laughing all the while then she suddenly stopped and had a quick intake of breath then unleashed another sneeze, this time all over Rick's uniform.   
Rick looked at his uniform and let out a loud groan, "Eeeeeewwwww gross!!"   
Lisa couldn't help but laugh and laughed even more when Kim turned to Miriya and exclaimed, "My god woman! What do you feed this kid?? She's some kind of booger blasting machine."   
Rick made a disgusted noise and Miriya just smiled and shrugged as she said, "She must have a cold."   
Rick, Kim, and Lisa just looked at each other. A cold? Yes, apparently.   
Rick said that he was going to wash his hands and Lisa followed him to the small bathroom that adjoined the office. Rick let Lisa wash her hands first and then he washed his as she dried her hands with the handtowel. When she was done she handed him the towel and Rick took it and quickly said, "Lisa, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-"   
"It's ok Rick, you don't need to explain," Lisa said soothingly.   
"I'm sorry about last night," he said even more quickly.   
Lisa touched his cheek and said quietly, "I'm sorry too."   
"How's she doing today," Rick asked with concern.   
"Well, as you saw, she seems to be back to her old self again," said Lisa, looking at the door.   
Rick looked at the door and Lisa read his mind, saying, "I know. I'm so worried about her too, but please, let's just give her one more chance."   
Rick shook his head and looked in her eyes, their emerald color seemingly more illuminated by the reflective bright green color of her turtleneck.   
"Are we still on for tonight?" asked Rick, transfixed on Lisa's eyes.   
Lisa shook her head, barely noticeably, as she leaned towards Rick.   
Miriya told Kim she was going to clean Dana's face and headed towards the bathroom. Kim tried to stop her but was too slow and Miriya walked through the door to find Rick and Lisa lip-locked. Rick and Lisa instantly separated from each other and Miriya stared at them and mumbled something in Zentraedi in a tone of disbelief.   
"Well can you believe it Dana?" asked Miriya as she looked at her daughter. Dana answered with a laugh and Miriya returned, "Yes, I am shocked too," then she mumbled something in Zentraedi again and Lisa replied in Zentraedi. Miriya's eyes widened with surprise and then she said in English, "Will you be having children now?"   
The shock of Miriya's question made Lisa brace herself against the sink and Rick pulled at his turtleneck collar nervously. Rick and Lisa were trying to think of an answer as Miriya stood there with a look on her face that told them she was waiting for one when they saw Kim poke her head through   
the door. "Hey, so are we like having a party here or something? How come I wasn't invited?" said Kim loudly.   
Rick took Lisa's hand and led her out of the bathroom and Miriya followed them, telling Dana, "Wait till your father hear's about this."   
Rick and Lisa looked at each other and smiled nervously.   


  


* * * * * * * 

After dinner, Claudia walked towards the children's ward, making good on her promise to the kids. She spent about ten minutes with each child that had been at the storytime break and then came to the last room, James' room. Before she could reach out her hand to open the door, someone tapped her   
on the shoulder. She looked behind her and saw a doctor and a woman. The doctor motioned for Claudia to follow them and when they got to the nurses station the doctor introduced himself.   
"Captain Grant, I am Doctor Gibbs, James' physician and this is Miss Fisher, James' case worker. I wonder if it would be alright with you if we observe your visit with James via vidcam. We have been told by the staff that James seems more responsive since his first encounter with you this morning and we'd like to make more observations."   
Claudia was surprised that she had been the cause of some improvement and willingly agreed to the doctor's request then headed back to James' room. Claudia opened the door and found James standing there, apparently waiting for her.   
"Good evening James, how are you doing?" greeted Claudia.   
James looked at her shyly then took her by the hand and pointed to the chair that was near his bed.   
"Do you want me to sit down?" asked Claudia.   
James nodded yes and then climbed back onto his bed. He looked at her for a few moments then he picked up a book that was the the foot of his bed and held it out to her. Claudia smiled and took the book and then started to read from it as James sat there listening intently. After Claudia finished   
reading, James got down from his bed and ran out of his room. Claudia shrugged at the vidcam and wondered if she should get up and follow after James but a few moments later she heard the patter of feet heading back towards the room.   
A few seconds after that, James came through the door and had a small plastic bowl of jello in his chubby hands. He held it out to Claudia and when she looked down at it she noticed it seemed to be cherry jello. Claudia smiled, heartwarmed, as James carefully set the bowl and a spoon down on the arm of her chair then climbed back into his bed.   
When Claudia was finished eating her jello, Doctor Gibbs came into the room and informed James that it was time for him to rest and that Captain Grant had to get back to her own room and rest too.   
Claudia got up to leave and turned to James and said, "Goodnight James, thank you for the jello."   
James looked at the doctor and the case worker and then back at Claudia and pulled the covers over himself, leaving only his eyes and the top of his head in view, then he poked out one hand and waved to Claudia.   
Claudia tried not to grow misty-eyed and smiled and waved to James as she left the room. As she was nearly out of the ward the doctor hurried after her and asked her if she would come back to visit James again.   
"You're one of the very few people who he's responded to since he's been under my care. I really do think, you can help him substantially Captain," said the doctor eagerly.   
Claudia agreed and headed back to her room, determined to help James in any way she could. 

* * * * * * * 

Rick was sitting in the living room of Lisa's suite waiting for she and Kim to return. After dinner the two had been called into town to sit in on a city council meeting and had not yet arrived home yet. Rick looked at his watch and it read 11:50 and he realized that the stores were most likely closed and that the shopping date was going to have to wait until another day.   
He decided to fix himself a glass of cold water but when he looked in the freezer he saw that there were no icecubes available. He remembered seeing an ice machine on one of the floors below so he took his glass and headed out in search of some ice. 

At midnight Kim and Lisa entered the lobby of the hotel, dead tired. They trudged over to the elevator and Kim slapped the button. Both of them dragged their feet as they entered the elevator and Lisa didn't even notice that Kim had accidently hit the button for a wrong floor.   
"When I get home I'm just going to drop. I don't even think I have any energy left to change my clothes," said Kim with a loud yawn.   
"Me too," said Lisa tiredly.   
Suddenly they heard a grinding noise and then the elevator jolted and came to a stop.   
"What the hell..." said Kim, greatly annoyed, then the lights in the elevator went out, leaving them in pitch darkness. 

Rick found the ice machine and headed to the elevator with his glass full of icecubes. He punched the button and had been standing there waiting for several minutes when he decided he would just take the stairs instead of go the elevator at the other end of the hall. He turned away from the elevator and took one step and saw Minmei right in front of him.   
"Rick..."   
"Minmei..." 

=================   
Author's notes: 

You can find my notes here: http://www.geocities.com/sphersian/chapnotes3.html   
:)   
  



	16. Chapter 10

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 10**

January 27th, 2015   


"This is suppose to be a five-star hotel isn't it, and they can't even keep their friggin' lights working," grumbled Kim.   
Lisa was secretly happy that Kim had not freaked out so far and laughed at Kim's comment to try and keep her distracted. Lisa pulled out her cellphone and pushed a button so that it lit up and tried to find the emergency call button on the elevator's panel. She found it and pushed it but nothing seemed to happen, then she tried opening the call box but it wouldn't budge.   
"Why don't you try, I think I'm too tired, my strength was all zapped hours ago," Lisa said to Kim.   
Kim tugged at the handle as Lisa held up the lit phone for her and could not get the door open either.   
"I'll just call down to the front desk and tell them we're here," said Lisa as she looked at her phone.   
Kim said nothing and waited, but when Lisa finished punching in the number and listened for a dialtone, she got nothing and muttered, "Damn phone. No reception in here."   
Kim said calmly, "I'll try mine," and took out her phone only to realize her battery had run out.   
"Here, take my battery," said Lisa.   
Kim said, "No, remember, this is that new phone I got, the battery isn't compatible with yours."   
"Oh," said Lisa, trying to not sound alarmed. She was steadily growing anxious, not so much that she was trapped in an elevator but because she was afraid Kim might have one of her episodes again.   
Both women jumped at the sound of a digitized voice saying, "Elevator ID number 6 has experienced mechanical difficulties but will resume shortly. Thank you for your patience."   
"I hate talking elevators," mumbled Kim. "Make sure you hurry up you s--t head!"   
Lisa laughed, still slightly amazed that Kim had managed to keep calm.   
"Aren't you proud of me Lisa? I haven't freaked out yet. See, I told you that if you gave me another chance I wouldn't let you down."   
Lisa didn't have an answer immediately so she just decided to keep quiet. Unknown to Lisa however, Kim was starting to have vague flashbacks again, but she closed her eyes tightly and silently chanted for the demons to go away.   


"Minmei, what are you doing here?" asked Rick, still surprised.   
"I'm staying here," answered Minmei. "What about you Rick, what are you doing here?"   
"I'm...uh...visting someone," said Rick carefully.   
Minmei just shook her head, suspecting who Rick was visiting but not wanting to mention the name.   
Rick realized Minmei's downcast look and suddenly felt very guilty about yelling at her the other night. "Minmei...I just want to apologize about the things I said the other night..."   
"You don't have to apologize Rick. I was completely to blame, I shouldn't have said the things I did, and I want you to know I didn't mean them. I'm so ashamed I said those things about Lisa. Please forgive me Rick."   


Inside the elevator the lights came back on but the elevator remained motionless, then the buttons on the panel lit up. One button remained lit after the others had blinked off and it wasn't the button to Kim and Lisa's floor so Lisa hit the correct button and a few seconds later the elevator jolted then started moving again.   
Lisa heard Kim's sigh of relief but pretended not to notice it.   


"I forgive you Minmei, just as long as you can forgive me too," said Rick with a smile.   
"Silly Rick, of course I forgive you," said Minmei in a teasing voice.   
Minmei hugged Rick and stood on her tiptoes and to give him a kiss on the cheek. As she was planting her kiss the elevator door slid open.   
In her tiredness, it took Lisa awhile to process what she was seeing. Minmei looked at her and having picked up on Minmei's distraction, Rick turned his head and saw Lisa and Kim standing in the elevator. Lisa wore an unreadable look but Kim glared at him coldly. Minmei separated from him and then Kim punched one of the buttons and the elevator door slid closed before Rick could open his mouth.   
Rick slapped at the elevator button rapidly but from the inside, Kim countered with hitting the "door close" button repeatedly and won the joust. The elevator continued to it's chosen floor and when it opened Kim grabbed Lisa's wrist and pulled her down the hallway.   
As Kim opened the door to their rooms she heard a commotion down the hallway and saw Rick burst through one of the doors, running towards them. She let out a short growl then pushed Lisa into the room and then quickly went into the room herself, slamming the door behind her then locking it quickly.   
A few seconds later she heard Rick pounding at the door, then she ran over to it and yelled, "Go away you two-timing bastard!"   
She waited for Rick to continue to pound on the door and beg her to let him in but instead she heard a key turn in the lock and then the door opened as Rick hurried inside.   
Kim looked at him angrily, "How the hell did you-"   
"I made a copy of your key," returned Rick, hardly paying attention to her as his eyes looked for Lisa. 

Lisa had wandered into her room in a daze. She had seen Rick in Minmei's arms and Minmei had kissed Rick on the cheek. She had seen this happen many times before so why was this time any different. The difference was that Rick was suppose to be out of Minmei's arms for good, but there he was again, embracing her. Was this all just a dream? Was she really that tired that she was starting to hallucinate? Or had all the events of the past several days finally gotten to her that she had gone a bit mad like Kim? She had heard voices out in the living room but hadn't paid enough attention to hear what they were saying. She was so completely exhausted that she couldn't even focus on what she had just witnessed and started peeling off her uniform, wanting to do absoultely nothing except lie down and go to sleep. 

Kim was just too tired to argue with Rick so she gave him an angry and disgusted look and went into her bathroom and started running the water for a hot bath.   
Rick didn't see Lisa in sight anywhere so he went to her bedroom. When he got there he found Lisa, in her slip, lying face down on the bed. Rick was seized with panic and ran over to her and turned her over, "Lisa! Lisa are you alright?!"   
Lisa's eyes fluttered open as Rick looked her up and down, making sure there were no wounds of any type on her.   
"I'm fine Rick, I was just starting to doze off, what are you in such a panic about?"   
Rick was embarrassed by his vain overreaction that she might have injured herself in some way because of what she had seen between he and Minmei so he dodged the question and instead said quickly, "Lisa, let me explain about what you saw between me and Minmei. Lisa NOTHING happened. I didn't even know she was staying here, I ran into her when I went looking for ice. She was apologizing to me for what happened the other night."   
"Let's not get into this now Rick, I'm exhausted, we'll talk about it tommorrow," said Lisa as she rolled over, facing away from him.   
Rick looked at her and suddenly became aware that she was in her slip. He let his eyes wander over her figure, from head to toe, and he finally settled his gaze on the graceful and shapely curve of her hip.   
Lisa, though totally exhausted, was aware that Rick had not replied to her comment, nor had he left the room. She knew that he was still there, sitting on the edge of her bed.   
Rick summoned up all the willpower he could but could not stop himself from slowly reaching out his hand and gently placing it on Lisa's hip. He felt her react immediately but didn't move his hand away.   
Lisa was now fully awake and could sense her heart starting to beat faster as Rick kept his hand on her hip. She held her breath as she waited to see what he would do next.   
Rick leaned close to her and said in her ear, "I love you Lisa! I don't love Minmei anymore, I love YOU. I am not going to get back together with her ever. What you saw was just a friendly exchange, nothing more. Please tell me you believe me."   
"I believe you Rick," said Lisa in a strong, clear voice.   
The nearness of Lisa and the worked up emotions that were running through Rick right now were too much for him to try and overcome. He kissed her behind the ear then slowly made his way down her neck to her shoulder.   
Lisa felt as if she were in heaven and reached her hand up to run it through Rick's hair as his lips slowly continued to travel up and down her neck and shoulder, his hand still on her hip.   
Kim's water had finished filling up and she could see the steam filling the room. She turned off the faucets, expecting to hear the voices of Rick and Lisa arguing. She heard silence and was surprised and worried at the same time. She walked back out to her room and still heard only silence so she decided to peek into Lisa's room.   
Kim poked her head around the corner just in time to hear Lisa let out a sigh, then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she saw Rick and Lisa on the bed. She knew she shouldn't be intruding like this so she hurried back to her bathroom.   
Lisa smiled, greatly pleased at Rick's showing of affection. When Rick's hand slid to her stomach she sighed his name. The sound of her pleasant voice and the way she said his name made his heart rate increase and he knew that they both were starting to lose control. Rick knew that it wasn't fair to tease Lisa like this, so he stopped his kisses and instead caressed her cheek, saying softly, his voice still tinged with amorous emotion, "I have to go."   
Lisa nodded her head and remained with her back turned to him because she didn't want him to see the hurt on her face or hear the disappointment in her voice.   
Rick pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the cheek then said he'd say goodnight to Kim before he left.   
As he left the room Lisa sighed in dispair. This seesaw, manic-depressive type of relationship they were having was maddening at times, but at least Rick was hers now, and if she could just have more moments with him like the one that they just shared then she could endure the rough waters, but how she longed for smooth seas, even if just for a little while.   
Kim heard a knock on her bathroom door and thought it was Lisa, so she said, "Come in." No one came in but she soon heard Rick's voice on the other side of the door, "Hi Kim, it's me Rick. I think you're mad at me, but you have to let me explain."   
Kim remembered the scene she saw before getting into the tub and knew that Lisa must have forgiven Rick so Kim called out, "You don't have to explain Rick, if you say nothing happened then I believe you."   
Rick looked at the floor, he felt guilty for being so adamant that she go to the hospital the night before. "Kim...about last night, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about your safety."   
Kim was silent for a moment, realizing the fact that Rick did truly care about her. "It's ok little brother," she said. "You were just watching out for me, I understand that. Thank you."   
Rick smiled, feeling relieved, then wished Kim a goodnight and left the room.   
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Miriya entered the office with two cups of coffee. "Here is your Cappachin," she said as she set down the cup in front of Rick. Rick smiled, he was used to Miriya's mispronounciation of words. He never would forget the time she called a Veritech a "Verisketch."   
They heard a knock at the door then saw Max enter the office, "Hey everyone, how's it going?" he said in his usual cheerful manner.   
"Hey Max, things are pretty good, what brings you by this way?" asked Rick.   
"Hialeah's people sent us home, they said they would patrol for us today," answered Max.   
"Very well, then you can help us with all this paperwork," said Miriya plainly.   
Max looked at Rick and gave a lop-sided smile as he shrugged and sat down. Leave it to Max to never complain about anything. He was one of the greatest pilots who ever lived, yet you wouldn't be able to tell that by talking to him. Max was quiet humility, something that was both a plus and a minus depending on the situation.   
"Hey Max, since we don't have to stay overtime today, do you wanna go and grab a beer later?" asked Rick.   
"Sure, that sounds fine boss," answered Max cheerfully.   
"Maximillian," said Miriya in a somewhat abrupt tone, "what time will you be home?"   
"It won't be too long, just a quick beer to relax, not more than an extra half hour off of your regular schedule," said Rick quickly.   
Max and Rick looked at Miriya, wondering what her answer would be. She simply gave a nod then went back to her paperwork. Rick looked at Max and Max gave him a nervous grin in return.   
The threesome worked on reports for half an hour and were about to get ready for lunch when Miriya huffed loudly and slammed down a report she was working on.   
"Someone should speak to that Maistroff," said Miriya angrily.   
"What about Mir?" asked Max calmly.   
Miriya wore a frustrated look as she said, "About promotion of the Zentraedi soldiers within the RDF ranks. There are good soldiers working just as hard as micronian soldiers yet Maistroff passes them all up for promotion. Like this one here for example, look at the heroic rescues this person has made. But look at this line, it says that the Corporal was recommended for promotion, but Maistroff rejected the recommendation. And this isn't the first one I've seen. I've been working on personel files all morning and there were several other cases just like this one."   
Rick and Max looked at each other then Max said, "I don't know Mir, but you know how Maistroff is, he even overlooks Micronians, so I wouldn't take it personally."   
Miriya flashed an angry look and Rick and Max were ready for a furious flurry of words from her but instead she turned back to her reports in silence.   
Max covered her hand with his and said quietly, "Miriya, I know it's difficult sometimes, but everyone's doing what they can."   
Miriya looked at him sadly, "Maximillian, sometimes I think you're too optimistic. There's growing unrest among the Zentraedi because they haven't been treated fairly. I don't think the situation will get any better, especially in the South American Quadrant."   
Max put an arm around Miriya's shoulder and continued in his optimistic tone, "Miriya look. We just need to take one day at a time. Now that we're on pretty good terms with Hialeah, maybe we can work with her to solve these problems."   
"Yea, and Lisa made a good impression on Hialeah, so I'm sure we can get Lisa and her working together, and now that Lisa is an Admiral, maybe things will get better because Lisa can overrule Maistroff now," pitched in Rick.   
"Rick, I doubt that. If she's in charge of construction of the SDF-3 then most likely she will be up at the Factory Satellite most of the time and we'll hardly ever get to see her," said Miriya, unaware of the affect her words would have on Rick.   
Rick let her words sink in then looked down at the floor, "Well, if you put it that way, I guess you're right, most likely we'll never get to see her until the SDF-3 is complete."   
"Which could be many years from now," added Miriya.   
Max noticed Rick's change in mood and decided to do damage control, "Miriya, I think that's enough for now. Let's get back to work."   
Rick headed towards the door and said, "I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back in awhile."   
Miriya frowned as Rick closed the door behind him, "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.   
Max sighed and said, "Well, as a matter of fact, you did. Mir, make sure you don't bring up the subject of Lisa being gone. Rick and Lisa are still working out their relationship so it's important that they spend as much time together as possible. If you remind Rick that they won't be together for extended periods of time then Rick will start to mope."   
"You mean like he always did over Minmei?" asked Miriya innocently.   
Max chuckled, "Well, something like that, but not in the same way I don't think."   
"Rick seems to always have problems with women," Miriya stated flatly.   
Max laughed, "Yes unfortunately the poor guy isn't as lucky as I am."   
Miriya smiled knowingly then returned to her reports. 

* * * * * * * 

Lisa was browsing over the preliminary proposal reports for the SDF-3 when Kim came into the office and stood quietly in front of Lisa's desk. Lisa looked at her, unable to understand why Kim was being so quiet. Lisa looked at Kim, waiting for her to speak.   
"Lisa, I wonder if you don't mind me taking an extended lunch today," said Kim cautiously.   
"Sure, that's fine. Will you be back by 2pm?"   
"I believe so," said Kim, still quieter than usual.   
Lisa nodded her head and again waited for Kim to speak.   
"I...uh...I have an appointment with my psychiatrist today. I think everyone is right about me needing to get some help, and I don't think I can really be much help to anyone unless I help myself first," said Kim, seemingly embarrassed.   
Lisa stood up and gave Kim an understanding look, "You take as much time as you need and don't ever hesitate to ask any of us for help."   
Kim nodded, trying not to let her eyes mist up. She was embarrassed, yet at the same time optimistic and touched. Her friends had always been there for her but now, at one of her lowest points, they stood by her even more steadfast than before. She was slightly surprised at the support she received from Lisa. Had this happened prior to Lisa getting together with Rick, Kim suspected that Lisa would have been more aloof and left the counselling to Sammie, Vanessa, and Claudia. Kim looked at Lisa and realized that the weight of her unrequited love for Rick was what had weighed Lisa down so heavily, battering and burying the person that Lisa could be. Now, with that weight removed, Lisa's hidden caring personality shone forth and Kim saw Lisa starting to take on some of Rick's qualities, the ones that made him respected by those who served under him.   
Kim also realized the new confidence she had in herself. She had always been overlooked for promotion and commendations because she wasn't an expert at one particular thing like Sammie and Vanessa were, and she didn't have the drive to be extraordinary either. She just did her work adequately, making sure not to get into any trouble. She had no ambition and no goals for her military career. Now, as Lisa's aide, she took a certain pride in her job. She liked what she was doing, scheduling meetings, making phonecalls, sitting in on high-level meetings and taking notes, travelling and meeting new people. She didn't have to stare at her monitors all day and that made her happy. Added to the fact that Lisa gave her plenty of leeway and asked for her input, Kim was thankful for the loosened reins, however she kept reminding herself to make sure not to take advantage of it.   
Kim thanked Lisa and headed out the door as Rick was heading in. Kim saw the look on his face and knew that he was in a muddled-state of mind, as he had often been throughout the years she had known him. She wanted to sigh and roll her eyes and scold Rick but instead she patted Rick on the shoulder roughly, "Hey Rick, I'm heading off to an extended lunchbreak, so that means Lisa will be alone here all by herself for a couple hours, why don't you keep her company." Kim winked at him then left the room.   
Rick looked at the door, making sure that Kim hadn't left it open. Lisa still stood behind her desk, waiting to see what Rick would do and or say. Rick looked at her intently, Miriya's words about Lisa being gone most of time still echoing in his mind. Rick walked over to Lisa and couldn't think of anything to say so he backed her up against the window and kissed her. After several seconds Lisa remembered that they were standing in front of a window and she broke the kiss and told him, "Rick, someone will see us."   
"I don't care if everyone sees us," said Rick, trying to continue the kiss.   
"But Rick-" started Lisa.   
Rick cut her off, "No buts."   
Lisa stopped him again, "Ok, then let me at least close the shade. If Maistroff sees us he'll try and throw us both in the brig."   
Rick made a sour face, "That a--hole! You know, I think his sole purpose in life is to piss everyone off."   
Lisa gave him confused look and he recounted Miriya's gripe from earlier.   
"Maistroff overlooks anybody and everybody. She shouldn't take it personally," said Lisa.   
"Yea, that's what Max told her, but Maistroff notwithstanding, I can tell she's pretty pissed off over how things are starting to turn out," explained Rick.   
Lisa sighed fretfully and said in reply, "I'll try and see what I can do about Maistroff. You know, it would be a whole lot better for everyone if he would just transfer somewhere else."   
Rick laughed, "Not Maistroff, he wants complete control of the RDF in this sector."   
Lisa groaned and walked off a few paces, Rick followed after her and said, "Hey wait a minute, we weren't finished."   
After a slow, lazy kiss, Lisa brushed an unruly patch of hair over Rick's ear and said quietly, "Kim's gone to see the psychiatrist."   
Rick shook his head, "I'm glad she decided to go."   
"Yes, and I'm glad she decided to do it on her own," added Lisa.   
Rick's eyes followed Lisa as she walked back to her desk and sat down heavily, looked at the photos on her desk, then sighed and put her head down. Rick went over to her and knelt down beside her chair and put a comforting hand on her arm.   
"Lisa, again, about last night..."   
Lisa turned her head slightly so that she could face him and said, "It's alright Rick, there's nothing you need to apologize about. I'm just so overwhelmed by everything right now. Tonight I've got a huge report to read before my videoconference tommorrow with Breetai, Dr. Lang, and Dr. Zand. They already want to start plans on the SDF-3...I just wish they'd wait until we've had a chance to..." She looked at the picture of Gloval and couldn't stop a sob from escaping. Rick stood up and put a comforting hand on her back, then he decided to pull her up from her chair and into his embrace.   
Lisa held onto Rick tightly, feeling safe and comforted in his arms. Rick didn't say a word and just hugged her back and ran a soothing hand up and down her back as she buried her face against his neck.   
After a few moments, Lisa sniffled and cleared her throat, trying to recover from her crying spell. Remembering that she had a lot of work to do, she looked at Rick and said, "There's a meeting at 2:30 this afternoon, it's a status briefing. Claudia will be videoconferenced in but I think it's important that you be there also, since you've been filling in for her."   
Rick didn't like meetings very much, especially when there was a lot of top brass involved, but he knew she was right that he needed to be there so he tried to sound cheerful as he said, "Alrighty then, I shall reward them with my presence."   
The comment made Lisa laugh and she lightly socked Rick in the stomach as she shook her head at his put-on arrogance.   
Rick smiled then took Lisa's hand and ordered, "Come on, let's go to lunch." 

The cafeteria was packed and Rick and Lisa managed to grab the last empty table. As they were finishing their lunch Rick looked around him then looked at Lisa and grinned.   
"What's so amusing Captain Hunter," Lisa asked with a slight tease in her voice.   
Rick laughed before saying, "I just think it's kinda funny."   
"What's funny?" asked Lisa, trying to figure out what he was talking about.   
"Well look around you. Look at the uniforms, do you see anyone ranked higher than Captain or Major around here?" pointed out Rick.   
Lisa scanned the crowd and realized that there were no generals or other admirals around. "So." she said with a shrug.   
Rick reached across the table and took her hand, smiling as he said, "Don't you feel out of place? Shouldn't you be at the Officer's lounge or something?"   
Lisa rolled her eyes and gave him a challenging smile, "Oh don't tell me you're going to nag me about that too. Kim was telling me that Admirals didn't eat at taco stands. Now you're telling me that Admirals don't eat in the cafeteria either?"   
Rick gave her a satisfied smile, "No, actually I am not going to tell you that. What I am going to tell you is that I'm proud of you and I think you'll gain the respect of many people by not acting like a stuffed shirt, so keep this up and you'll soon see what I mean."   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Kim sat in the waiting room nervously. She looked around her and saw at least half a dozen other people waiting for their turn to be called into the doctor's office. None of the other patients were by themselves; they all had at least one person there with them, sometimes two people.   
Kim felt out of place. Not only was she alone but she was also the highest ranking person there. She only wondered what they were all thinking about her, but hardly anyone paid attention to her, thank goodness, they were all wrapped up with trying to comfort or keep calm the person that they had come with.   
Kim saw one patient in particular, talking incessantly, and she was glad that she wasn't that bad, yet.   
When her name was finally called she walked to the door quickly and followed the physician's aide into a small room. The room was more of a medical room than a psychiatrist's room. There was no desk or comfortable patient's chair, instead it was more like one of those stark, cold, examination rooms, complete with examination table.   
After another 10 minutes the doctor finally arrived and looked through Kim's chart then asked her what problems she had been having. Kim relayed all the episodes she'd had and waited to hear the psychiatrist's verdict.   
The psychiatrist, a female in her 50's, frowned and said, "I cannot understand why Admiral Hayes has subjected you to all of these little adventures. Clearly you are not ready to handle any added mental stress right now."   
Kim didn't like the doctor's tone and spoke up, "Now wait a minute. She didn't make me go on any of these 'little adventures.' I decided to undertake all these assignments on my own accord because I felt I could handle them."   
The doctor smirked at Kim and said condescendingly, "Of course you would feel that you could handle them Commander Young. No one likes to be told they are mentally unstable and they'll try everything to prove otherwise. But the fact remains is that you shouldn't have ever been released from the hospital so quickly, let alone handle any new assigments. Both your attending physician and psychiatrist, as well as Admiral Hayes, should have known better."   
"So then what do YOU think is best for me," said Kim demandingly.   
"I think it would be best if you returned to the hospital until we can determine that it is wise to let you return to normal duty," said the woman nonchalantly.   
"And when is it 'wise' to let me return to duty?" asked Kim, feeling her anger build.   
"I do not know," returned the woman flatly.   
Kim had had enough, "No no no, don't give me that crap. Compared to those people out there   
in the waiting room, I'm the sanest one here!"   
"But you don't want to end up like them do you? If you encounter any more misadventures then   
maybe you will and we are only looking out for your well-being and trying to prevent any further damage," explained the psychiatrist.   
"Oh yea sure, that's such bull--t! Well let me tell you something, you can't force me to go back to the hospital, and you know what? I'm not going! I think I can handle things, especially with the help of my friends, and I don't need someone telling me that I need to be locked away when I know I can handle things as long as I have my friends to help me." Kim finished her rant and stared at the doctor.   
"Very well, but I shall have to note your little speech in your file, incase you end up being wrong. I wish you well Commander." The doctor got up and opened the door and Kim huffed then quickly exited the office.   


Kim made it back to the office just in time to help Lisa finish organizing her notes and when they were finished, she, Lisa, and Rick made their way to the conference room. When they were seated Kim looked around the table and groaned when she realized that Maistroff was sitting directly across from her, but thank goodness the distance between them was a good 10 feet. She looked around the rest of the table and saw General Reinhardt, Major Carruthers, General Stuart, General O'Brien, Sammie, Antell, Vanessa and Vince.   
It seemed that the meeting was about to start but an aide hurried over to Maistroff and Reinhardt and told them something that caused them to follow the aide out of the room. Lisa watched them and pondered whether to follow them or not. She finally decided not to follow them, rationalizing that if they needed her assistance, they would send for her.   
When Reinhardt and Maistroff finally returned to the conference room the meeting got underway.   
They went over intelligence reports, staffing schedules, materials utilization, relocation progress, planning of the new base, and the issue of Zentraedi malcontents. Everyone started to gather up their things when Maistroff announced gruffly, "Before everyone takes off, there is one last issue to address."   
Everyone quieted down and Maistroff continued, "We all know there's been problems with Malcontents in New Portland. Captain Hunter I think you were just there not too long ago, dealing with this very issue. The staff at New Portland says they are still having difficulties and since their Air Tactical Logistics Chief Officer has had a bad case of the flu since last week, they are in need of a temporary replacement. Therefore, General Reinhardt and I have decided to send Captain Hunter over there temporarily."   
Rick's mouth dropped open then he started his protest, "With all due respect Generals, I'm just a pilot. Wouldn't it make more sense to send Lis...I mean, Admiral Hayes?"   
Lisa didn't look at Rick, but the others at the table stared at him. Rick noticed that everyone was looking at him strangely and he took a moment to think about what he had just said. Not only was he trying to get out of an assignment, but he had suggested that it be passed off to Lisa.   
Reinhardt looked at Lisa and saw the unreadable look on her face so he decided to try and help Rick out a bit by saying, "Yes, Captain Hunter, under normal circumstances, Admiral Hayes is the logical choice for the job, however this week especially, she is needed for some important work pertaining to the construction of the SDF-3. Now I'm sorry Captain Hunter, perhaps this isn't your ideal assignment, but your leadership skills and experience will help New Portland a great deal."   
Maistroff got up and added, "You will leave tommorrow, Captain Hunter. This meeting is adjourned."   
Rick turned to Lisa and said a bit too loudly, "You've got to do something about this. I'm a pilot, this isn't my type of job."   
Lisa was expecting this type of reaction from Rick and said wearily, "How about if I send Sammie with you?"   
Rick shook his head, "Why don't you just send Sammie? I'll go, but as a pilot, not as a coordinator. You can send Sammie, she's had experience in this way more than I have!"   
Lisa looked at him, trying to keep her patience, "Rick, as Maistroff said, you have been to New Portland and already have some understanding of the situation there, as well as knowledge of their personel."   
Rick glared at her, "Since when did you start siding with Maistroff?"   
It was a cheap shot, and just two weeks before, Lisa would've blown up at him, but now she tried to keep her calm and not let things get out of hand. They had had so many ups and downs this past week that she wasn't about to let things slide downward so quickly, especially now, since they were suppose to be a couple.   
Lisa tried to give Rick a hurt look and then said, "Rick, it's just for a week or two. Sammie will go with you and help you out."   
"Who's going to take over Sammie's place while she's gone?" challenged Rick.   
"Vanessa, Kim, and I can rotate," answered Lisa.   
"Then why can't you send Vanessa or Kim instead of me?" continued Rick.   
Lisa sighed, "Rick please. Maistroff and Reinhardt have already made up their minds."   
"Then make them change their minds," Rick retorted.   
Lisa didn't reply, instead she called out to Sammie and a few seconds later Sammie was standing with them, looking rather uncomfortable.   
"Sammie, you will be accompanying Rick to New Portland," said Lisa tiredly.   
Sammie's eyes grew wide, it had been a long time since she had gone anywhere and she was actually rather excited about the trip. Then she had another thought and turned to Lisa and asked, "What about Antell?"   
Lisa knew how Sammie felt about Antell and in spite of her trouble with Rick, she tried to surpress a grin as she said, "I think you will be ok without an aide for awhile. Antell should remain here to assist whoever is filling in for you, don't you think?"   
Sammie nodded as Antell remained quiet. After Sammie gave a few instructions to Antell, Lisa   
dismissed Antell and told Kim they were ready to leave.   
"You're not going to do anything about this are you?!" said Rick angrily.   
Lisa put her hand over her forehead then let it drop tiredly, "Rick, please don't make this more difficult than it already is. It's only for a week or two, you'll have Sammie with you, it won't be as bad as you think." Lisa motioned to Kim and they started walking towards the door.   
Rick, still too worked up and not about to let Lisa have the last word, said a little bit louder than he needed to, "Do you remember what you said to Minmei? 'He's a pilot, that's his life.'"   
Sammie and Rick watched as Lisa froze and her back stiffened. Kim turned around warily to look back at Rick, then she looked at Lisa, waiting for her to reply. Lisa closed her eyes, resisting the urge to scream. She was glad she had prepared herself for this exact type of confrontation with Rick. She sighed and walked out the door.   
Once in the hallway Lisa turned to Kim and told her calmly, "You can go home now Kim, I'll be there a little bit later."   
Kim looked at Lisa worriedly, "Are you sure about this Lisa?"   
"I'll be alright Kim, go ahead and go home, you've had a long day," replied Lisa.   
"So have you," countered Kim.   
"I'll be fine, you go on and go home," said Lisa, unwielding.   
Kim resigned and said, "Ok, but make sure if you need anything, call me. That's an order Admiral."   
"Yes ma'am," said Lisa as she walked off in the opposite direction.   
Rick stalked down the hallway, Sammie following behind him quietly. "Dammit, how could she do this?" said Rick, still angry.   
Sammie had a half dozen things she could say, but both Kim and Vanessa and even Claudia, had sent her a message telling her not to get involved, so she continued to follow Rick quietly. They arrived at Sammie's office and Rick sat down in a chair with a loud huff then quickly stood up again and said, "Sammie, I told Max I was going to grab a beer with him. I'll be back in no more than an hour, since we promised Miriya it wouldn't take more than half an hour. I could really use a cold one right now, believe me."   
"Ok Rick, I'll still be here, probably until about 10pm, finishing up some instructions for whoever will be filling in for me," said Sammie calmly.   
Rick nodded then headed off to find Max. 

"Did you hear that they re-opened The Setup?" asked Max.   
"They did, that was fast," said Rick distractedly.   
"Yea well, The Setup is pretty popular I guess," replied Max.   
Rick pondered over the mention of The Setup. It was where Lisa had spent her Christmas Eve when she could've been spending it with Rick. Rick was still angry at her for not getting him out of the New Portland assignment but he wasn't angry enough to not start to feel guilty at the mention of The Setup.   
The bar was packed and the two men managed to grab a booth that had just become vacant. They ordered their drinks as Rick griped to Max about his assignment to New Portland.   
Max looked at Rick for a moment then cautiously said, "I don't think you can really blame Lisa for all this. Everyone's stretched very thin right now. And since Maistroff and Reinhardt already made their decision, I don't think there was that much she could do to change their minds."   
Rick asked Max, "So what if you were in my position, wouldn't you want to get out of the assignment too?"   
Max smiled, expecting that question from Rick, and said, "Well, I wouldn't have requested the assignment, but if they gave it to me I would just try and do my best. It's only for a week or two anyways, so I wouldn't be in a panic or anything like that."   
Rick still wasn't convinced and continued, "But you know, she told Minmei that I was a pilot and that that was my life, a pilot. And then she turns around and lets them take me out of my plane and stick me in some command tower."   
Max finished his brew and asked, "I hope you didn't bring up Minmei in your debate."   
Rick shifted nervously, "Well, yea, I sorta did."   
Max raised an eyebrow, "You mean you threw Lisa's words back in her face?"   
Rick absently thwapped his beer glass with his finger as he said, "Yea, I...I did."   
"And you brought up Minmei at the same time," added Max.   
Rick looked up at Max, "I shouldn't have done that huh?"   
Max chuckled, knowing that it was probably a bit insensitive to laugh, but he hoped that it would make Rick stop and think. "Well Rick, I'm sure Lisa's very used to it by now."   
Rick sighed and Max knew that his well-timed comment had worked. Max called for the check and paid it then got up and told Rick, "Well, I better be going, the wife's expecting me back, and an angry Zentraedi woman is something you don't want to go up against if you can avoid it."   
Rick managed to crack a smile and followed Max out of the bar. The patron that was sitting at the booth behind them also called for their check, then stood up, puffing cigarette smoke into the air and went outside.   
T.R. Edwards stood near the doorway of The Setup for a while, watching Rick and Max walking away across the street. He took another swig of his cigarette then tossed it on the ground, not bothering to put it out. "You're such a selfish coward Hunter," sneered Edwards as he turned and walked away in the other direction.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

"Hello, Captain Grant speaking."   
"Captain Grant, sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you might want to stop by the pediatric ward for a few minutes, someone has a gift for you," said the nurse on the other end of the phone.   
"Sure, no problem, I'll come over right now," said Claudia cheerfully. She could guess who that 'someone' was but she had no idea what kind of gift it could be.   
As Claudia walked down the main hall of the pediatric ward, a couple of the children remembered her from the storytelling time and they asked her if she came to read them a story.   
She felt bad about telling them 'no' but she said she would visit them in their rooms and read to them for a little while before she went back to her own room.   
As suspected, the 'someone' who wanted to see her was James. She quietly entered his room and found him sitting on the edge of his bed. The nurse left them alone and after the nurse closed the door behind her, James pulled something out from under his pillow and handed it to Claudia.   
Claudia held up a large piece of construction paper and looked at the drawing. For being as young as he was, the artistry level was very high, and no doubt this little boy had a natural gift for drawing.   
The picture showed a field of flowers, the SDF1 off in the distance, and in the foreground, Claudia standing near a tree and James standing near a smaller tree.   
Claudia looked at James and smiled, "James, this is a lovely picture. You're quite the little artist aren't you?"   
James pointed at her and for a moment there she didn't understand what he was trying to tell her. She thought maybe he wanted his picture back so she held it out to him but he pointed at her again.   
"Do you want me to keep this picture James?" asked Claudia warmly.   
He pointed at her again and Claudia asked him, "Mine?" Then James shook his head yes and   
Claudia smiled.   
"Thank you very much, this is such a pretty picture, I will have to have it framed," said Claudia cheerfully.   
The nurse re-entered the room and told James that it was bedtime and got him to climb up into his bed but when she tried to tuck him in he threw off the covers. She tried again and he did the same thing.   
Claudia looked at the nurse and asked her, "Would you like me to try?"   
The nurse suspected that the suggestion would work so she stepped aside to let Claudia try and tuck James in. claudia pulled the blanket up to James' chin and stepped back and waited to see if the little boy would throw off the covers again, but he didn't.   
The nurse grinned at Claudia, "You've got the magic touch, have you ever considered becoming a nurse?"   
Claudia laughed but didn't comment. "James, I'm going back to my room now. Thank you for the drawing, you're a very good artist. I'm going to show it to all my friends and when I get a frame to hang it on the wall you can come visit me and see how nice it looks on the wall."   
James didn't say a word, he remained tucked under the covers, only his little head and face visible.   
The nurse headed out the door then Claudia followed her and said, "Bye bye James", then waved   
to him. The child waved back instantly. Claudia was a bit surprised and thought to mention it to the nurse but decided not to and looked at James one more time before leaving the room.   
Once she was back at her room, Claudia realized she was faced with a dilema and reminded herself to mention it the next time her brother visited her.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Kim still fumed as she ate her dinner, "You should've heard that b---h! The way she talked was just so pompous. I thought psychiatrists were suppose to listen to their patients, not lecture them!"   
Sammie: "How come you went to see her?"   
Kim: "Well, I don't know why I couldn't see the docs I had when I was in the hospital, but the nurses station gave me this witch's number and said that she was who I was suppose to see for any follow-ups."   
Vanessa: "Don't go back to see her Kim. I don't like the sounds of her."   
Kim: "Oh you bet I won't go back to see her!"   
Sammie: "Damn, she sounds like Antell. Maybe they're related."   
Kim: "Great, that's all we need, TWO Antells running around."   
Vanessa: "What a scary thought!"   
Kim: "No kidding."   
Sammie threw her arms up in to the air and exclaimed, "Yeah!!! I'm going to be away from her for at least a week!!"   
Vanessa and Kim looked at each other and smiled. They knew what a monkey-off-her-back this would be for Sammie and were genuinely happy for her.   
Sammie got up and did a little dance and stuck her tongue out at the wall that housed Antell next door, then she sat down with a plop and started to sulk.   
Sammie: "I just remembered Rick and Lisa's fight, and now I don't feel very much like celebrating."   
Vanessa: "Kim, how was Lisa when you guys left the office?"   
Kim: "I couldn't really tell. She told me to go home but didn't say where she was going."   
Vanessa: "You shouldn't have left her alone."   
Kim: "Don't you think I tried talking her out of it? She made me go home, and I told her to call me if she needed anything, not that she would listen though."   
Vanessa: "Sammie, what about Rick?"   
Sammie: "Well, he was still pretty mad right after the meeting, but when he came back after talking to Max, he seemed to have calmed down a bit."   
Kim: "Up and down up and down, their relationship is so rocky, I would've gotten seasick and given up by now!"   
Vanessa: "Kim, don't say such a thing! They just need some time to work things through and get used to each other. You'll see, once they have been together for a bit longer then you won't be able to pry them away from each other without having to use a crowbar!"   
Kim: "Yeaa...I think you're right, and if last night was any indication of things, then..."   
Sammie: "What?! What?! What happened?!"   
Vanessa: "Now you've got me a bit curious too Kim, so what did you see last night, hmm?"   
Kim: "Welllll...let's just say Rick and Lisa were getting pretty cozy on the bed..."   
Sammie: "No way!!"   
Kim: "Mmmmhmmm, saw it with my own eyes! But they didn't get THAT cozy though, because   
Rick left soon after that."   
Sammie: "Oh! I hope me and Rick get back in time for Valentine's Day!"   
Vanessa: "That's right huh? Shoot. Well, what did Maistroff and Reinhardt say? Two weeks tops? You should be back in time.   
Sammie: "I hope so."   
Kim looked around the table with a wicked gleam in her eye and then leaned forward in a bit of a huddle and said in almost a whisper, "Sammie! Wanna make a bet?"   
Sammie's eyes widened as she had somewhat guessed what Kim was going to say, "What kind of   
bet?! You mean about Rick and Lisa?!"   
Vanessa stared at both of them, "Oh no, I don't like where this is going..."   
Kim shook her head and said with a sinister grin, "One hundred dollars says they'll do it before Valentine's Day!"   
Vanessa pushed away from the table a bit and exclaimed, "You guys are terrible!!"   
Sammie snickered and challenged Kim, "Two hundred dollars says they won't! I think it will be awhile before they do."   
"You guys!!!" scolded Vanessa.   
"Oh shut up Vanessa! You know you like watching their soap opera just as much as we do!"   
countered Kim.   
They all stared at each other then Vanessa huffed and then slammed her hand down on the table, paused for several seconds then said, "One hundred dollars says they'll do it ON Valentine's Day!"   
Kim and Sammie cheered and Vanessa shook her head saying, "How on earth did I ever become   
as bad as you two?"   
Kim waved her hand in the air dismissively, "Oh just admit it, you can't live without us. If you never met us your life would be as dull as Antell's."   
"Yea Vanessa," agreed Sammie.   
"I know I know," said Vanessa as she rolled her eyes and smiled.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

After meeting with Sammie for a couple of hours, then doing a few laps in the pool as well as some running on the treadmill, Rick went home exhausted, both physically and mentally.   
He opened the door to his apartment, not bothering to turn on the lights. He threw off his uniform jacket, then his turtleneck, undershirt, and then took off his shoes and belt and walked to the couch. When he got there he was surprised to find Lisa curled up, fast asleep.   
At first Rick's anger over their argument rose up again but as he watched her sleeping peacefully, he couldn't stay mad for very long. He noticed that she still had her shoes on so he decided to take them off but he stubbed his toe on the coffee table and let out a yelp which woke Lisa up instantly. She stood up quickly, her hair slightly disheaveled and said quickly, "Don't worry. I won't be staying very long. I know you're mad at me but I just wanted to see you before you left for New Portland." She kissed him lightly then turned around and quickly headed out the door before Rick had time to think or utter a reply.   
When he realized that she had left, Rick took off after her. He saw her nearing the elevator and ran to catch up with her, passing a few soldiers on the way.   
"Lisa wait!" Rick called out.   
Lisa quickened her pace but Rick sprinted and managed to head her off before she pushed the elevator button. She swung away from him, trying to make a getaway but Rick held her in place and when he finally got a chance to look at her face he could see the tears in her eyes.   
The look on her face made Rick realize she was hurting and he became fully aware of just how piercing his earlier words had been. Rick couldn't think of anything appropriate to say at the moment so he took her hand and led her back to his apartment, on the way there passing by several soldiers who had stopped to do some nosey onlooking. The soldiers might have thrown out a comment or two about the sight of a half-undressed Rick Hunter towing Admiral Lisa Hayes back to his apartment, but they caught sight of the distraught look on Lisa's face and kept respectfully quiet.   
Back in the privacy of Rick's apartment, Lisa sat down on the couch and wiped her eyes. Her tears were not just tears of hurt but also tears of frustration and embarrassment. She was angry at her behavior. There she was, a four-star Admiral, almost in her 30's, crying like a high school teenager. She tried to convince herself that if she tried to control her emotions, it would just be her continuing to hide from her feelings. Besides, she reasoned, nobody ever said that being in love didn't make you cry and it didn't matter how old you were, hurt was hurt, at any age.   
Rick, in silence, gave her a tissue and a glass of water then sat down next to her. He heard a sniffle escape from Lisa and it tugged at his heart. He also realized that in the past week or so, he had seen her cry more times now than in the previous three of four years put together. He actually thought it was kind of cute, although he hated knowing that he was the cause of much of her recent crying. He remembered back to what had transpired the previous night before and felt his guilt grow.   
They sat in silence for a couple minutes more then Lisa decided that she couldn't stand it anymore and stood up and said that she was leaving. She was nearly at the door when Rick shook out of his stupor and ran up behind from her and blocked the door. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, then Rick said quietly, "Please don't leave."   
Lisa was genuinely shocked at his request. She was ready to be bombarded by his reasons for not going to New Detroit, so she was taken quite offguard by his asking her to stay. She was exhausted but there was nothing in the world that would get her to leave right now. She looked at Rick shyly then took his hand and led him back to the couch.   
"I guess...I guess we haven't managed to kick our bad habit yet," said Rick softly.   
"I guess not," said Lisa, casting her eyes downward.   
"I agree with Kim. I prefer the new habit we were forming," said Rick as he looked at Lisa intently.   
Lisa managed a half-smile as she said, "You mean the one where we're always suctioned to each other's faces?"   
Rick smiled, "Yea, that one."   
There was a knock at the door and Rick could not hide his annoyance. He got up and muttered, "Who could it be?"   
Lisa groaned, "We always get interupted somehow by someone...I'll come with you, just incase it's Minmei again."   
Rick's shoulders slumped as he said, "Oh god I hope it's not her, don't tell me she found me here too."   
Lisa linked arms with Rick and said, "Well, we can handle her, don't worry."   
Rick opened the door, Lisa still attached to his arm.   
"Captain Hun-, oh, excuse me sir, I'm sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."   
"No Paul not at all, what can I do for you?" asked Rick cheerfully, grateful that it wasn't Minmei, but instead one of the pilots from the Raptor Squadron.   
Paul watched as Lisa unlatched from Rick's arm and snapped a salute, "Admiral Hayes ma'am, so sorry to bother you two this evening."   
Lisa grinned and returned the salute saying, "That's quite alright Lieutenant, what do you have there?"   
Paul looked at what he was holding in his other hand and seemed as if he had forgotten what he had came for in the first place, "Oh! Captain Hunter, the guys ordered pizza and I thought you might be hungry so I ordered one for you too, and here's a beer also."   
Paul handed the pizza and can to Rick and continued to look at he and Lisa with bewilderment.   
"Hey Paul, thanks alot, what do I owe ya?" replied Rick.   
"Nothing Captain, we're even now remember?" answered Paul with a smug smile.   
"Oh, that's right, those BBQ ribs," said Rick in realization.   
"Yes sir, those were the best ribs I ever tasted. This pizza doesn't compare, in taste or price, I hope you don't mind," answered Paul.   
Rick waved him off, "Nah, don't worry about it, this is fine. But, do you have something to drink for Lisa?"   
Lisa shook her head, "No don't worry about me, I'll be fine."   
"Ahh, gee, Captain, Admiral, sorry that was the last can, I can ask around if you want?"   
Lisa held her position, "No, that's fine Lieutenant, really. I'll just share Rick's can."   
"Ok then, I better get back before my pizza gets cold," Paul said, then left the room.   
Rick carried the pizza back to the coffeetable and set it down gently, as if it were something fragile. He opened up the lid and rubbed his hands together and smiled, "Let's eat!"   
He handed a slice to Lisa then pulled off a piece for himself. They said little as they both put away three slices a piece, then Rick remembered the beer can and opened it up then took another slice of pizza. Lisa had had enough and just sat back and watched as Rick munched happily.   
Lisa started to chuckle and Rick paused to look at her and ask, "What's so funny?"   
"The look on Paul's face when we opened the door," returned Lisa with a giggle.   
Rick smiled as he reached for the beer can, "That was priceless. You know he reminds me alot of the Trio. If he were a woman, he'd fit right in with them."   
"You mean he's a gossip?" asked Lisa.   
"For a man, yes, he's a very big gossip. I bet he's already blabbed this to half the floor already...oh... uh...that doesn't bother you does it?" asked Rick as he looked at Lisa apprehensively.   
"Why should I be worried? He's just one man, he pales in comparison to the Trio," mused Lisa.   
Rick might have laughed but he was still worried about word spreading, "Really? It doesn't bother you does it?"   
"Oh Rick, it's alright, I'm used to people talking about my life story behind my back," said Lisa a bit sadly.   
Rick thought for a moment, realizing that being the object of constant gossip and knowing about it must not be an easy thing to deal with. Lisa interrupted his thoughts by asking, "It doesn't...bother you does it? I mean...I am...older than you and-"   
"It doesn't bother me," Rick said quickly, not letting her finish her sentence.   
Lisa looked at him and he could still see the worry in her eyes. He put down the beer can and put his hands on her shoulders and said, "It doesn't bother me that you're my superior officer, it doesn't bother me that you're older than me. Please don't let it bother you. And...truth is...I kinda like the fact that you're older than me..."   
Lisa gave him a puzzled look. Rick leaned back and smiled slyly as he said, "Yea, in fact, I think it's kinda sexy..."   
Lisa laughed and plucked the beer can off the table and leaned back against him. She shook the beer can, finding it almost empty. She finished drinking what little beer remained and pouted, "Hey, you didn't save any for me!"   
Rick took the can from her hand and tossed it on the floor and said quietly yet purposefully, "Here, let me make it up to you..." then rolled over a bit so he could kiss her.   
Lisa broke the kiss by laughing and Rick gave her an amused look and asked, "What's so funny?"   
"Pepperoni breath," she returned with a giggle.   
"You too!" Rick returned defensively.   
In the course of trying to sit up a bit, Rick meant put his hand down on the couch to lift himself up but instead his hand came to rest on Lisa's thigh and she froze instantly. Rick thought back to the night before and remembered the effect he had on her when his hand had landed on her hip. His male ego got the better of him and he was curious as to how much of an effect he could have on her so he thought to try a little experiment, making sure not to let things get out of hand nor be so mean to tease her too much.   
He ran his hand slowly down her thigh, down to her knee, and stopped there. He looked at her and could tell that he did indeed wield a strong influence over her. He could hear her breathing unevenly and the look in her eyes conveyed both want and fear, two conflicting emotions at the same time.   
Lisa was aware that Rick was studying her and she was a bit embarrassed. She wondered if she looked like a pitiful love-starved woman, although she realized she really was just that. She had come in contact with many men before, but none of them had ever been able to spark her desire like Rick could, not even Karl Riber. This realization frightened her yet piqued her curiosity. She wondered where she stood among the women that had been in Rick's life and decided to do a little experimenting of her own.   
She cleared her throat to help her regain her composure then looked Rick square in the eyes and said in as sultry a tone as she possibly could, "I'm going to miss you this week Rick," then she placed her hand gently on his bare stomach.   
Rick gasped and Lisa looked away from him so she could smile at her triumph. She waited for him to say something but he didn't so she looked at him and saw the look on his face and laughed knowingly. "What's the matter Rick?" she asked innocently.   
Rick finally got his words together and said in a strained voice, "Trying to beat me at my own game?"   
Lisa narrowed her eyes, "Of course. I may have softened a bit but I still can be very competitive when I want to."   
Rick sat up, slowly recovering from Lisa's effects, and said, "Leaving us alone, near a couch or bed, can be dangerous..."   
Lisa smirked but didn't reply.   
Rick cleared his throat before saying, "I...uh...I think maybe we should talk about that sometime soon, don't you think?"   
The smirk disappeared from Lisa's face, she wasn't sure what Rick's decision was about the issue and she worried that she might have scared him by being too forward.   
Lisa nodded and heard the clock chime and saw that it was already pretty late. "We can talk about that right after you get back," she said, deciding that the sooner they talked about it the better. She then stood up and dusted the pizza crumbs off her uniform.   
Rick walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and said softly into her ear, "I'm going to miss you too. I'm sorry I gave you a difficult time about it, but you gotta understand where I stand on the issue of promotions and duties."   
Lisa looked at him and opened her mouth to speak but Rick put his fingers over her lips and said, "Shh, let's not talk about this now, we'll save it for another time."   
Rick reluctantly led Lisa to the door, making sure he kissed her thoroughly since they would not be seeing each other for at least a week.   
Lisa looked at him one more time before leaving and said, "Please be careful in New Portland, and keep an eye on Sammie too. She has a bad tendancy to follow guys to the gym."   
Rick laughed, "Ok, I'll make sure to put a locator around her ankle so I can know where she wanders off too."   
Lisa laughed, then waved and headed out the door. Rick closed the door behind her and went to sit back down on the couch but before his butt hit the cushion he dashed back to the door and threw it open. He saw Lisa nearing the elevator and two pilots a few paces behind her. He hesitated for a moment then called out, "Lisa wait!" She turned around as did the two pilots.   
Rick had all three pairs of eyes looking at him, waiting for him to say what it was he had halted Lisa for. He thought the men shouldn't have made their nosiness so obvious but he shrugged and decided to go ahead and say what he had intended to say, "Lisa I love you!" he called out. She blew him a kiss and waved and then headed into the elevator.   
Rick closed the door to his apartment and went to the closet and pulled out his suitcase so he could pack for the assignment ahead of him. 

=================   
Author's notes: 

Thanks to Judith and Aikiweezie for motivational words in favor of long chapters :) I've added back some scenes, especially my favorite one of the chapter, the one with Claudia and James. :) 

I tried a different format with the Trio's conversation because there is so much dialogue that I can't think of enough adjectives and antonyms for "said" "uttered" "exclaimed" etc... so I just wrote the straight dialogue and let you visualize their ways of saying them any way you want :) 

Rick got mushy a bit but I think he'd do the exact same thing for Minmei (when they were an item), so it's only fair that he'd treat Lisa the same way, and then some. Plus, I'm sure all the Lisa fans had suffered endless frustration throughout the series over the many many times when Rick was really mean and disrespectful to Lisa. Now's Rick's chance to redeem himself and make up for old hurts by being lovesick over Lisa. :)   


You can find my older chapter10 notes here: http://www.geocities.com/sphersian/chapnotes4.html   
:) 


	17. Chapter 11

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 11**

  


January 28th, 2015   


Kim opened one eye and looked at the clock on her nightstand, it read 5:00 AM. She had been awakened by the aroma of coffee that had whiffed into her room. It was warm under the covers and she didn't want to move, but the coffee smelled so good that she reluctantly threw off her covers and put on her slippers, then shuffled into the kitchen.   
"Good morning Kim, I hope I didn't wake you up," said Lisa, who was seated at the table, looking ready to head off to work.   
Kim scratched her head and yawned, then said, "No, you didn't wake me up, the coffee did. It smells wonderful, I couldn't resist."   
Lisa chuckled and got up to fix Kim a cup while Kim went to the table and sat down on a chair with a thud. Kim scratched her head again and said groggily, "All these years in the military and I still can't manage to get used to waking up early."   
Lisa smiled and set Kim's cup down on the table. After Kim took a few sips and seemed to wake up a bit more, she asked Lisa, "How come you are up so early? We don't have to be at the meeting until 8am right?"   
Lisa tapped her pen nervously, "I couldn't sleep. There's so much going on right now that everytime I try and sleep I just end up thinking about everything. I was thinking of going over to see Rick one more time before he and Sammie leave."   
Kim asked cautiously, "So uh...did you two make up yet?"   
"I think so...I left his apartment last night on good terms, but that doesn't mean that the dust has settled, not even in the slightest," answered Lisa.   
Kim took another sip of her coffee then said, "That's good. It's not good to be going away on missions and leaving things on bad terms."   
Lisa nodded her agreement then put her pen down and stood up and said, "I'm going to go see Rick right now, I'll meet you at the office at 7:30?"   
Kim saluted her, stood up, picked up her coffee mug then shuffled back to her room.   


Lisa looked at her watch as she neared Rick's room, it was only 5:30 AM, most likely Rick was still asleep. She waited as the housing attendant unlocked Rick's door for her. "Here you are Admiral." The ensign saluted her then returned back to his desk at the end of the hall.   
Lisa entered Rick's room quietly, not wanting to wake him up. She crept over to the bedroom of the doorway and was surprised to find that he wasn't in his bed. She then became aware of the sound of the shower running and went to sit on the couch and wait for him.   
As she sat there a thought occured to her. Rick didn't know she was there, and he was in the shower. She didn't want to catch him offguard, or did she? She snickered wickedly but then had a change of heart and decided to turn on the tv, loud enough for Rick to hear from his bedroom, that way he would now someone was there and make sure he was dressed appropriately. 

Rick turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and dried his hair a bit then headed back into his bedroom. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the television. He hadn't remembered turning it on, nor leaving it on from the night before. He decided to investigate, making sure he wrapped a towel around his waist before venturing into the living room. He peeked into the living room and saw Lisa sitting on the couch watching the news. Rick decided to sneak up on her and surprise her so he walked up very quietly behind her then was about to put his hand on her shoulder when Lisa said calmly, "Good morning Rick."   
Rick stopped his hand before it reached her shoulder and stammered, "How'd...how'd you know I was here?"   
"I have eyes in the back of my head," Lisa said teasingly. She turned around on the couch and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Rick standing there, white towel around his waist, hair wet, and beads of water glistening on his strong chest and broad shoulders.   
Rick picked up on her reaction immediately and couldn't resist the urge to be teasingly mean. He smiled slowly at her then stooped down a bit so that he was eye-level with her and said lazily, "So...my dear Admiral, what brings you out here so early?" His eyes locked onto hers and he grinned as he waited for her answer.   
"I...I...wanted..." was all Lisa could utter.   
Rick gave her a toothy grin as he said, "What's the matter Admiral, cat got your tongue?"   
His arrogant tone finally brought her out of her daze and she snapped back to alertness, countering with , "No, no not at all. I just thought I'd be nice and come and visit you again before you left, that's all."   
Rick chuckled, "How gracious of you."   
Lisa rolled her eyes and got up and walked around the couch and put her arms around Rick's shoulders and said quietly, "I just...I just needed to see you again before you left. No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to keep away from you."   
Rick tightened the embrace and kissed her cheek and asked her, "Do you know where I was heading right now?"   
Lisa uttered, "No."   
Rick pulled back from her so he could look at her eyes and said, "I was heading over to see you. I needed to see you one more time too...because...no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to keep away from you either."   
Rick kissed her on the forehead then told her that he was going to get dressed. Lisa followed him to the door of his bedroom. Noticing that she was following him, Rick turned around and asked, "Hey lady, where do you think you're going?"   
Lisa shrugged and pretended that she didn't realize what she was doing. Rick laughed at her feeble attempt to fake innocence.   
Lisa narrowed her eyes, wondering if she should go through with the little practical joke she had concocted while she had followed Rick to the door. She could just hear Sammie and Kim giggling and shouting, "Do it!"   
Rick looked at her and said, "Now if you'll excuse me..." and then turned around. Lisa let out a sinister giggle as she took hold of a section of Rick's towel and turned around and ran back to the couch, towel in tow.   
"Hey what the-!!" exclaimed Rick from his room.   
Lisa lay on the couch laughing hysterically. She thought the Trio would be very proud of her if they knew what she had done.   
"Hey you evil woman!!!" shouted Rick, still hiding in his room, his voice betraying his amusement.   
Lisa was still fighting her bout of laughter and could not reply back. A few minutes later Rick came out of his room, dressed in his uniform and sat down on the couch next to Lisa. They stared at each other, smiles frozen in place, then Rick burst out laughing. Lisa smirked and said, "What's the matter, I thought you said you liked me to be mischievious?"   
Rick blushed but said nothing, instead he slowly leered at Lisa and said, "You better watch your back the next time YOU are in the shower. I will need to even up the score somehow."   
Lisa smiled then Rick grabbed her by the hand and pulled her off the couch saying, "I forgot, I need to go pickup Sammie. We can all grab some breakfast before we're scheduled to leave."   


Vanessa swung the door open and said, "Good, both of you are here, maybe you can help me talk some sense into Sammie. She wants to take the entire apartment with her for this trip."   
"I DO NOT!!" they heard Sammie yell.   
Rick and Lisa entered the living room in time to see Sammie dragging a suitcase across the floor. Vanessa pointed to her and said matter-of-factly, "See what I mean? She thinks she needs a year's supply of shampoo and conditioner and hair dryers."   
Sammie stomped her foot, "Oh Vanessa! I told you I need my hair dryer and a spare, just incase it breaks! You never have to worry about drying your hair because it's so short! I need lots of time to dry my hair because it's so long and-" 

Vanessa: "THEN CHOP IT OFF that way you won't have to worry about drying it."   
Sammie: "Ohhhhh don't give me that! You and Kim just have short hair because you're too lazy to spend anytime fixing your hair, it's just wash-n-wear, you two are so lazy!"   
Vanessa: "You're not going to New Portland for a beauty pageant, you're going to work!"   
Sammie: "Just because I'm going to work doesn't mean I can't look good!"   
Vanessa: "Who ever said you look good!?"   
Sammie: "Oh you four-eyes be quiet, you're just jealous of me!!"   
Vanessa: "What the hell is there to be jealous about?!!" 

"Ladies!!" hollered Lisa. Vanessa and Sammie stopped their shouting for a moment then resumed again. 

Vanessa: "Lisa she doesn't need all that stuff, look! She's got four suitcases full already!"   
Sammie: "I need all that stuff!"   
Vanessa: "You don't need 6 bottles of shampoo!!"   
Sammie: "I do too! You know that I like to alternate fragrances!!"   
Vanessa: "Nobody cares what your hair smells like if they're busy fighting malcontents!!" 

Vanessa took hold of the suitcase and started to drag it back to the bedroom but Sammie ran after her and tugged the suitcase in the opposite direction. 

Sammie: "I need that suitcase!!"   
Vanessa: "No you don't!!"   
Sammie: "You just want to steal my shampoo!!!"   
Vanessa: "I don't want any of your stinkin' shampoo, it makes my hair oily!!"   
Sammie: "GOOD!" 

Rick grabbed the suitcase from both of them and Lisa walked up and stood between them, hands on her hips, and glared first at Sammie then at Vanessa.   
Lisa looked at Sammie and said calmly but firmly, "Captain Porter. If I hear one more peep out of you I am going to send Lieutenant Antell with you."   
Sammie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open and she then started shaking her head furiously, "No no no, don't send her, ok I promise I'll be good."   
Lisa smiled knowingly then swung around to face Vanessa, who gulped and looked very nervous as she waited for Lisa's scolding. Lisa smiled then walked back to stand next to Rick.   
"Hey waita minute that's not fair, how come Vanessa didn't get scolded-" started Sammie, but Lisa held up her hand and pointed towards Antell's room. "Yes, ma'am," Sammie said in defeat and stopped her protest.   
Rick chuckled and said, "Besides Sammie, I don't think all of that will fit in the VT."   
Lisa quickly looked at Rick but he beat her reply, saying, "It's just me and Sammie, so I saw no need to load up a shuttle and escort squadron. They are more needed here anyways."   
Sammie and Vanessa looked at each other with worried looks, wondering what Lisa's reply would be. They sighed in relief when Lisa simply shrugged.   


After breakfast the foursome gathered in the small briefing room that was near the hanger that housed Rick's VT.   
"I haven't worn a flight suit in a long time!! What do you think Lisa, think I'll get alot of attention with it?" asked Sammie excitedly.   
"Yea, you'll get alot of attention with that big butt of yours," snorted Vanessa.   
"Why you-" started Sammie.   
"Vanessa, don't antagonize her!" Lisa said loudly and warningly.   
"Alright alright..." moaned Vanessa.   
"Well, uh...I guess it's time for us to be going now," said Rick rather reluctantly.   
Sammie and Vanessa's glare at each other turned into a smile and the best friends hugged.   
"Sammie, if you find any hunky guys there, don't forget to pick some up for me and Kim too," said Vanessa.   
"I will, don't worry," said Sammie with a wink.   
Rick and Lisa looked at each other and then Vanessa slapped Sammie on the shoulder and said quietly, "Come on, let's go wait outside."   
After Vanessa and Sammie had left, Rick pulled Lisa to him and kissed her, then said, "You stay out of trouble while I'm gone ok?"   
Lisa smirked, "Look who's talking."   
Rick laughed and shook his head, "Yea you're right, especially if I have Sammie with me, I'm sure it will be difficult to stay out of trouble."   
Lisa laughed, kissed him again, then stepped out of his arms and said, "You better go now, while I still have the willpower to let you go."   
Rick winked at her, "You wanna stowaway?"   
Lisa chuckled then pushed Rick out of the room.   


Lisa and Vanessa took a car back to the command center to watch the launch and Sammie and Rock checked over the planes exterior one more time. When they were finished Rick asked Sammie, "Hey Sam, what do ya say? You wanna fly her to New Portland?"   
Sammie's mouth dropped open, "What do you mean fly to New Portland?"   
Rick: "Exactly that, you know, fly the VT. You fly the VT and I'll sit in the back and take a nap."   
Sammie: "Are you serious??"   
Rick: "Yes I'm serious. You girls had some VT training right?"   
Sammie: "Yea but that was a long time ago..."   
Rick: "Well then, time for some more training." 

Sammie looked at him, still trying to figure out if he was serious. When she saw how sincere he looked, she realized that he wasn't joking. She and all the bridge crew, especially those who would be   
doing any flight coordinating duties on the SDF-1, had undergone basic VT flight training, so that they would be more in tune to the pilots cockpit point-of-view during skirmishes.   
Sammie looked at the plane intently then swung around and wore a big smile as she said, "Come on co-pilot, let's have some fun!" 

Back at the command center, Lisa would be handling the start of Rick and Sammie's flight monitoring. Vanessa was there to take over when it was time for Lisa to go to her SDF-3 meeting.   
"Skull One you are cleared for take-off on runway seven, over," said Lisa calmly, but that hid her true feelings of worry, one she felt every single time she heard Rick's voice over the comm line, especially when he was in the middle of a big skirmish.   
"This is Skull One, Captain Porter here with my co-pilot Captain Hunter. Take-off instructions are acknowledged, over," chirped Sammie.   
Vanessa gasped as she, Lisa, Antell, and another flight tech nearby all looked at each other in surprise.   
Lisa got on the comm quickly, "What do you think you guys are doing??"   
Rick laughed, "Don't worry. We're just getting in some flight training time for Sammie."   
Lisa snapped back, "Are you-" then she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. Vanessa on the other hand, picked up where Lisa left off.   
Vanessa: "Are you guys crazy?!"   
Rick: "Don't worry Vanessa, at the first sign of any trouble, we'll switch places."   
Sammie: "Yea Vanessa, don't worry, Rick's here with me and will bail me out if I get into trouble. Isn't that right Rick?"   
Rick: "Absolutely Sammie!" 

Lisa tapped her foot nervously. It was bad enough that Rick was going to New Portland. Worse still that he was going via single VT, without any backup, and even worst yet, Sammie was flying. For days Lisa had been telling herself that she needed to swallow some of her pride and temper some of her stubborness and not get so upset and get into fights with Rick. However this situation could be a recipe for disaster and she wanted to nothing more than to explain why this was such a bad idea, but she knew that neither Rick nor Sammie would listen to her and rather than getting into a huge fight with Rick and Sammie, most likely involving Vanessa too, she decided to bite her tongue and all she could do was pray they wouldn't run into any trouble along the way.   
Lisa sighed and remained quiet as Sammie waved to them then shut off the visual transmission and, with the aid of Rick's verbal instructions, maneuvered the plane to the runway.   
Vanessa walked up to Lisa and whispered to her, "You can't be serious, you're not actually going to let Sammie fly are you?!"   
Without facing Vanessa, Lisa whispered back, "You know that no matter what we say, they won't listen to us." Lisa then faced Vanessa and said, "Just make sure you pray until they touch down in New Portland," then folded her arms and walked over to her right to watch the take-off on a larger monitor.   
Vanessa sighed and then noticed that Antell was looking at her, she turned her head and looked at Antell, who quickly looked back at her console.   


The flight had been uneventful and they only had about 45 minutes left before they landed in New Portland.   
Rick: "Hey Sammie, you've been doing great."   
Sammie: "Really?!"   
Rick: "Yeap, see, you're not as rusty as you thought."   
Sammie: "I'm never rusty...hey, what's that over there?" 

Rick strained his eyes and saw several mounds of dirt on an otherwise flat, barren, ridge.. "I don't know Sammie, I'm not showing anything on my monitors."   
"Maybe it's just old debris?" asked Sammie.   
"Could be," answered Rick, still straining his eyes to make out the shapes, then checking his monitors one more time.   
"What's going on you guys?" cut in Vanessa through the comm line.   
"We got some strange looking mounds over on a ridge," said Rick slowly.   
"Hey Rick why don't we go check 'em out?" asked Sammie.   
Rick was perplexed at the site on the ridge and would've felt better if he had some radar signatures on the unidentified shapes but he decided that the area looked harmless enough and said with a shrug, "Alright Sammie, you think you can handle it?"   
"Yes sir!" answered Sammie happily. 

Vanessa: "Wait you guys, maybe we should-"   
Sammie: "Oh V, don't be such a worry wart! Rick is here with me if there's any trouble but those just look like old mounds of dirt, I doubt if it's anything to worry about."   
Rick: "We'll be alright Vanessa, I'll take over at the first sign of trouble."   
Vanessa: "Lieutenant Antell, anything on those mounds yet?"   
Antell: "Nothing yet Captain, they are too far out of range, I doubt if we'll get anything."   
Vanessa: "Keep trying."   
Antell: "Yes ma'am." 

Sammie circled around the ridge as Rick tried to get a better shot of the mounds on the monitor. Rick thought it would be better to manually inspect them so he told Sammie, "Let's switch to Battloid and see what we can make of these things."   
"Roger, Rick," said Sammie, then she started laughing, "That's funny isn't it!? Roger. Rick."   
Rick rolled his eyes and waited for Sammie to switch modes but just as Sammie laid her hand on the lever, the radar picked up signatures of Zentraedi battlepods.   
"Battle pods!" shouted Rick, looking desperately out the canopy to see if he could spot them by sight.   
"Where?! What?! Oh now!!" shouted a very scared Sammie.   
"Damn! Look! They were buried under the mounds! We fell for it! But how did they hide their signatures?! Ok Sammie, hang on, I'm going to take control now, I'll have to fly from back here since we can't stop to switch places. But you'll have to help me on a lot of stuff because co-pilot's seat doesn't have all the controls I need."   
"Rick....I'm scared!" said Sammie, starting to sniffle.   
"It's ok Sammie, just sit tight, I will get us out of here. Beginning control transfers now..." Rick stared at a monitor then started to smack it and then shouted, "No! Dammit!! Come on, not now!! What the...?!"   
"What's wrong Rick?!" said Sammie as she looked in her rear view mirror.   
Rick swallowed hard and then told her quietly, "I don't know but I can't transfer controls, I keep getting the message, "'The requested operation is not available, please examine Operating System or have the requested component installed.'"   
"No!!" shouted Sammie.   
"What is it?" asked Rick, gravely concerned.   
"I've seen this before, that error message means that the program that handles the transfer procedure is either corrupted or has been deleted! It takes hours to install and configure the program, let alone debug it if it's installed but has an error!" Sammie felt her heart race at a furious pace, she'd have to get them out of this one, but she knew she couldn't.   
"S--t!! Ok, we've got no time to waste, it looks like they're still powering up, get us out of here as fast as you can, now!" said Rick.   
Sammie accelerated as Rick radioed to New Portland for backup.   
"What do you mean you can't send anyone now?? We've got damaged controls, we need some cover!" shouted Rick.   
Tears were running down Sammie's face as she said, "They're pursuing us Rick."   
Rick gave up trying to get help from New Portland and decided to concentrate on calming Sammie down and talking her through the situation, because if he did neither, they were gone for sure.   
"I'm sending over a squardron right now!" shouted Vanessa, fighting internally over whether she should call for Lisa or try and handle the situation herself. Not that there was much she could do, except what she just did, send a squardon over to help.   
"Captain Leeds, the squad expects an arrival time of 30 minutes," said Antell calmly, as if there wasn't an emergency.   
"Thirty minutes?!!" exclaimed Vanessa. All she could do was pace over to the other corner of the room and slam her hand down on a desk. She again considered calling Lisa, but she knew what kind of explosion would errupt if she did so she decided to take a chance on the faith she had in Rick and finally decided to handle the situation herself.   
"Sammie, listen to me. I need you to do everything exactly as I tell you. First of all, I need you to try and stay calm and concentrate. I know you're scared but you must make sure you calm down and concentrate on everything I tell you. You trust me don't you?" said Rick in as gentle a voice as he could muster.   
"I trust you Rick," said Sammie, trying to stop sniffling.   
"Good girl. Now, what you need to do is keep on flying away from them as possible and try and shake them while you're at it. I still have some weapons controls back here so I'll do all the shooting, you just concentrate on running and dodging. I know you have got the skills, you know how VTs worked and I've heard you save the lives of pilots on several occassions because you had aerial awareness and could translate what you saw on your screens to commands over the comm. I believe in you Sammie, I know you'll get us out of here," said Rick, finishing in a confident tone.   
Sammie nodded her head then Rick thought to add, "And...uh...hey, now's your chance to show up Kim and Vanessa."   
Sammie sniffled again but Rick could hear the strength returning to her voice, "I never thought of that..."   
Rick smiled then his eyes widened as he saw a pod closing in on them from the left. "Sammie, starboard!" he shouted, and in a split second Sammie had them rolling to the right but also landing them in the direct path of another pod. "I got it!" shouted Rick as he scored a direct hit on the pod. 

Rick: "Climb Sammie, let's see if we can lose them with altitude."   
Sammie: "Climbing!"   
Rick: "Looks like they're still pursuing, ok, there's nothing we can do except take them all out. Sammie, how's your training on the Battloid mode?"   
Sammie: "Uhhh...not very good, it tires me out very quickly."   
Rick: "Ok, let's see...it looks like we're down to 6 pods right now...let's do a frontal attack and try and take out a few more first before trying Battloid mode."   
Sammie: "Ok." 

Sammie flew straight at a group of four pods, turning in whichever direction Rick told her in order to dodge the pods' laser fire. She was still amazed that they were both alive and even more amazed that she was actually doing something she had thought she was completely incapable of. Realizing that, she didn't feel as scared as she was when the skirmish first started, and she knew that Rick knew what he was doing so she was actually able to concentrate on flying, knowing that there was a pretty good chance they could get out of it without a scratch. 

Rick: "Good, got one!"   
Sammie: "Shall I follow that other one that's leaving?"   
Rick: "No, let's take care of these first and then worry about that guy."   
Sammie: "Ok boss."   
Rick: "Sammie, we're losing altitude, what's going on?"   
Sammie: "We are? I didn't notice..."   
Rick: "Sammie, we're dropping rapidly, how can you not notice?!"   
Sammie: "Oh, but I was concentrating on that guy that was running away."   
Rick: "Sammie, pull up now!"   
Sammie: "I'm trying! It's stuck!"   
Rick: "How can it be stuck?!"   
Sammie: "It's stuck! Wait...oh no! I forgot, I put my purse on the floor. The strap has gotten tangled up on this lever thingy."   
Rick: "Untangle it and pull up now!!!"   
Sammie: "I'm trying!! I can't, wait..." 

Rick saw the ground rushing up to meet him and he was sure they were going to crash but when they were about 200 feet from the ground he felt the VT shake and then the canopy covered his view. Sammie had switched to Battloid mode just in the nick of time. Rick was genuinely surprised, he was just about to suggest that to her but she had beaten him to it, she could think and act quicker than he had thought.   
They were now in Battloid mode, lying face down on the groud. Rick managed to talk Sammie through bringing the Battloid up to a standing positions, all the while scanning the area for any incoming pods, luckily they were still off in the distance, but rapidly approaching, "Sammie, take cover behind that boulder over to your left!"   
Sammie did as she was told but her unfamiliarity with the Battloid mode showed and the VT stumbled awkwardly and nearly fell over, but at least they made it to cover. Rick had her peek around the corner and they spotted two pods coming at them. He didn't have control over the weapons system this time so it was all up to Sammie. Sammie listened closely to Rick's instructions, then took a deep breath and then made her attack. She fired off shots at the pods as she ran to take cover behind another boulder that was about 200 feet away from their current position. Sammie managed to cripple the pods, but not destroy them. Rick scanned the area again and seeing that the remaining pods were still some ways off, he told Sammie to switch to VT mode so that they could exchange places.   
The exchange was done rapidly and successfully and Rick was back up in the air and took care of the remaining pods, much to the relief of himself, Sammie, and Vanessa. 

Vanessa: "You guys nearly gave me heartattack!"   
Sammie: "Calm down, look, it all turned out well."   
Vanessa: "But what if it hadn't?!! What would I have told Lisa?!"   
Rick: (laughing) "Hey Vanessa don't be so rough on her, it was my idea anyways, I take full responsibility."   
Vanessa: "I'm going to keep our squadron heading over there, just incase there's more of those pods."   
Rick: "It's ok, you can call them back, we don't need them, we are about half an hour's away from New Portland, and I'm flying now so there should be no further troubles."   
Vanessa: "Are you sure Rick?"   
Rick: "Yes ma'am I'm sure."   
Vanessa: "Very well then, Lieutenant Antell, tell the VTs to withdraw."   
Antell: "Yes ma'am. By the way ma'am, shouldn't Generals Maistroff and Reinhardt be made aware of this?" 

Vanessa turned around so that Antell wouldn't her see her look of disgust and anger. She knew that Rick and Sammie could get in trouble with Maistroff if he knew that Sammie was in control of the plane when she shouldn't have been. Vanessa thought though, that Maistroff really could not do much damage except to reprimand them both. Vanessa stood up straight and turned to face Antell with an icy look as she said, "I will mention it to them myself Lieutenant, thank you for the recommendation."   
Antell nodded her head once then returned to her work.   
When Rick and Sammie arrived at New Portland, Vanessa went back to her office and got on the phone quickly, first asking Rick about the loss of backup controls, then getting in touch with the Chief VT mechanic at New Portland and making sure that he found out the exact cause of the malfunction and get back to her with the information as soon as possible.   
  


After a debriefing, meetings and introductions, Rick and Sammie were finally shown to their quarters, which were next door to each other. Rick had finished hauling in the last of Sammie's suitcases and plopped on the small couch, completely exhausted.   
Sammie sat down next to him and said, "Hey Rick, do you wanna go try and find someplace for dinner? My treat."   
Rick thought about it for awhile. He was certainly hungry and didn't feel like eating cafeteria food so he smiled at Sammie and told her he thought it was a good idea. 

After a few minutes of walking down the main street in the downtown section of New Portland, they found a small but intriguing Japanese restaurant and decided to eat there.   
The ambience was very good for their tired states of mind. The place was somewhat dimly lit and old-fashioned Japanese music was playing quietly in the background and they were the only customers there at the moment.   
An elderly Japanese woman greeted them and showed them to a table near a small aquarium and then handed them their menus and afterwards brought out two cups of green tea for the tired officers. 

Sammie: "Ohhh this tea is so good, just what I need after a crazy day like today."   
Rick: "I can't wait to eat, I don't think I've eaten anything for the past 10 hours."   
Sammie: "I can't wait to eat, then go home, take a hot bath, and go to sleep!"   
Rick: "That sounds like a good plan to me."   
Sammie: "Hmm...I hope that Vanessa doesn't get in trouble, or that we get in trouble over what happened this afternoon."   
Rick: "Nah, I doubt anyone will get in trouble."   
Sammie: "Well, I wouldn't be so sure. Antell was there."   
Rick: "That's your aide right?"   
Sammie: "Yeah, and the biggest snitchy b----h on the planet. She's working for Maistroff, I'm convinced of it. Not only is she a spy and a snitch, she's also the biggest know-it-all and complainer that you'll ever meet. Nobody likes her, but I doubt if she even cares."   
Rick: "Thanks for the warning, I'll make sure to stay away from her."   
Sammie: "And that's not all, she's a huge Minmei fan."   
Rick: (with a groan) "Now I'll DEFINITELY make sure to stay away from her."   
Sammie: "Ugh. Let's stop talking about Antell now, my appetite's starting to sour."   
Rick laughed and looked at his menu and decided on having the beef Teriyaki. Sammie settled on half a dozen California Rolls. After giving their order to the elderly waitress, they waited quietly for about 10 minutes and then their food was served to them.   
Sammie had finished all of her California rolls, which were rather large, and called the waitress back so she could order another order.   
Rick gawked at her, "Sammie, you're still hungry?! Those rolls were huge, and you ate them all, you're actually going to eat 6 more?!"   
Sammie smiled proudly, "No one can eat more sushi rolls than me! I'm the undisputed sushi queen amongst the bridge crew! Nah, I probably will eat about 3 more, than take the other 3 home for a midnight snack."   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

"Well look who we have here, hello _Admiral_," said Claudia as she saw Lisa walk through the door.   
Lisa smiled and sat down in the chair that was next to Claudia's nightstand, then said, "How are you feeling?"   
"Much better. A little woozy now and then but hopefully I can get back to at least minimal work, very soon," answered Claudia confidently.   
"What have you been doing to pass the time while you've been in here," asked Lisa slyly, knowing that Claudia absolutely hated being idle.   
Claudia rolled her eyes, "Watching tv, and it's driving me crazy."   
Lisa laughed lightly but didn't comment.   
Claudia perked up a bit and said, "Oh, but I have been going to visit with the children in the pediatric ward, and one in particular."   
Lisa eyes widened and her jaw dropped before saying, "You've taken a strong liking to children all of a sudden?"   
Claudia chuckled, "Yeah, I knew that would surprise you. Well, you know that I've never been overly fond of kids. Of course I love my nephew very much, but never could picture myself as the sort that was overly attentive to children. Well, there's this little orphan boy who I have yet to hear speak one word, and it seems, according to the staff, that he's a bit anti-social as well, but for some reason he seems to respond to me, the doctors and nurses even mentioned it to me, so I'm not just tooting my own horn here. I don't know, there's just something about him that makes me want to take care of him."   
Lisa, eyes still very wide, asked in amazement, "You're thinking of adopting him?"   
Claudia laughed loudly, "You know, when you said that you sounded and looked just like one of the Trio, well, Sammie actually. I don't know about adopting him, you know how important a decision like that would be, and I barely know the kid. But I don't know, something just seems to pull me to him, and vice-versa."   
Lisa looked at Claudia blankly and Claudia could not help but laugh again as she said, "You've been spending too much time with Rick and the Trio I think, you're starting to pick up their mannerisms."   
Lisa blushed and Claudia continued in a more serious tone, "I don't know Lisa, maybe it's also because every time I look at James, that's the boy's name, that I see the child that Roy and I would've had, had we had children..."   
This time Lisa didn't have wide eyes or a mouth hanging open. This time, as Lisa looked at Claudia, Claudia could see that Lisa fully understood.   
"It's not just because he looks like half of me and half of Roy, it's because, I don't know, it seems like he needs me and I can't get rid of this feeling of wanting to take care of him," said Claudia, more to herself than to Lisa.   
"I understand perfectly," said Lisa softly.   
Claudia looked at her with misty eyes and smiled weakly, then said, "Would you like to see him?"   
Lisa hesitated and Claudia laughed at the muddled look on Lisa's face.   
"I swear, you've only been with Rick less than two weeks and you already are starting to act like him," said Claudia with a laugh.   
Lisa blushed in embarrassment and Claudia could not resist the opportunity to further induce Lisa to turn as bright red as possible. "So, Admiral, speaking of you and your new boyfriend, how are you two getting along, hmm?? Have you been enjoying each other's company? The Trio say that when you and Rick aren't fighting, that you two can't keep your hands off each other, is that true? Hmm?? It's the quiet but confident ones like you that guys have to be careful of! What's the matter Lisa?? Why, honey, you are turning so red that I think I could mistake you for a stop signal!"   
Lisa could feel her ears burning with embarrassment and smiled and tried to change the subject, "So, tell me more about this little boy of yours."   
"Oh no you don't dear Admiral, you're not going to get off the hook that easily," countered Claudia.   
Lisa looked like she was a deer caught in the headlights of a car and Claudia could not help but burst out laughing again. "Don't worry, Lisa, you know my questions are always much more tactful and less invasive than anything the Trio asks. So now, tell me, how are you and Rick getting along?"   
Lisa smiled, not able nor willing to hide the glow on her face, and said, "I think that we are actually a couple now. We've had our many ups and downs these past few days but I think finally, my dream has come true. Everything seems too unreal. I'm just afraid that everything is one big dream and if I wake up I will find myself alone again."   
Claudia rolled her eyes and said in an exasperated tone, "Lisa. Enough of that doubtful talk." Then Claudia switched her tone to teasing and continued, "From what the Trio have been telling me, I can't wait to see you and Rick when you guys are in one of your ups. I'll have to make sure to bring a crowbar with me though."   
Lisa grinned from ear to ear and Claudia shook her head knowingly and said, "Aha, you see, Aunt Claudia can read you like a book."   
Claudia noticed that Lisa looked exhausted and decided to let her off the hook for now by saying, "Admiral you look tired, why don't you go home and get some rest and dream about your man."   
Lisa got up wearily and told Claudia, "Alright, you let me off the hook this time, but I'm going to come back tommorrow so I can hear more about that little boy of yours."   
Claudia's eyes widened, "I didn't say he was MY little boy."   
"Not yet, anyways, but soon, maybe, right?" Lisa replied, then she laughed when she saw the look on Claudia's face and teased, "Now WHO is the one who resembles Rick and the Trio?"   
Claudia waved her hand at Lisa and laughed, "Go on get out of here and stop bugging me."   
Lisa chuckled and waved as she left Claudia alone to think about the thought of James being her son.   


Lisa walked through the lobby of the hotel and nearly ran into T.R. Edwards as she rounded the corner.   
"Major Edwards, good evening," said a startled but very tired Lisa.   
"Good evening Admiral, I didn't mean to startle you."   
"It's alright, I am half asleep right now, my own shadow would probably startle me," Lisa said with a quiet laugh.   
Edwards looked at her for a moment then said, "May I interest you in a nightcap?"   
"I'm sorry Major, maybe some other time, I'm ready to drop, as you probably can tell, just by looking at me," said Lisa.   
Edwards could tell that she was indeed exhausted. Her eyes looked like they could barely stay open, so Edwards did not take her reject of his offer personally.   
"Alright, perhaps another time Admiral. Oh, by the way, I left some staffing reports with Commander Young, that is why I came by here in the first place," said Edwards in monotone.   
Lisa nodded her head and waited for him to leave so she could go up to her room, but he managed to get in one last topic of discussion.   
"I heard that Hunter and Porter went over to New Portland to try and contain the Malcontents there," said Edwards in as neutral a tone as possible. He was eager to see Lisa's reaction, which luckily for Lisa, was not much of a reaction since she was so tired, and therefore deprived Edwards of the satisfaction he had hoped for by trying to upset her.   
"Yes, they went over there this morning, hopefully they can take care of the problem quickly," replied Lisa, sounding very sleepy.   
Edwards saw that Lisa was in no condition to react to anything the way he had hoped so he bid her goodnight and left. 

Lisa dragged herself through the front door and then let herself plop on the couch. Kim came over and dumped a stack of reports down on the coffee table and said, "That creep Edwards came over and dropped these off for you. I swear there's something evil about that guy."   
Lisa laughed in amusement, which seemed to irritate Kim.   
"I'm telling you Lisa, I think there's something fishy about that guy and I wouldn't be surprised if he was up to no good. He's power-hungry, you can see it written all over his face," said Kim, starting to become a bit hyper.   
Lisa stood up and headed towards her room saying, "Come on Kim. You're being paranoid. He served under my father for years and there was never any problem."   
Kim countered, "That was then, this is now. People change over time, and not necessarily for the better."   
Lisa stopped and regarded Kim for a moment, then resigned and said, "Very well. I will be extra careful around Edwards."   
That reply wasn't good enough for Kim but she let the subject drop for the time being and went to her own room for some much needed rest.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Vanessa was ready to turn out the lights to go to bed when she got a call from New Portland telling her that the flight transfer control program on Rick's VT had appeared to suffer from a virus that was activated only when the flight transfer sequence was initiated.   
This worried Vanessa greatly, she had yet another case of sabotage on her hands and she knew she needed to find out the culprit or culprits, as soon as possible to prevent anymore incidents like this one.   
She called Rick and Sammie immediately to tell them to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. After getting off the phone with them she decided to call General Reinhardt and inform him of her findings. To her relief, he was extremely concerned and was going to immediately assemble a team to investigate.   
She hung up the phone and looked over at the wall, knowing that Antell was on the other side. Could it be possible, that Antell was behind this. Antell was a strange one indeed, and there was no doubt she was working as eyes and ears for Maistroff. The thought trouble Vanessa greatly and she knew she had to figure out some way to figure out once and for all if Antell was a danger or not.   
Vanessa also still had her own radar investigation to complete and all this caused her insomnia for the rest of the night.   


========================   
Next time, it will be one week later (in this macross calendar timeline) because I want to speed things up so we can get to the big Valentine's Day party! :) Also, there will be some action for Rick and Sammie at New Portland, and a suprise for Vanessa. 

You can find the chapter notes here: www. geocities.com / sphersian / chapnotes5.html 


	18. Chapter 12

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 12**

  
  
  
  


February 5th, 2015   


A week had past with not very much action on any front, which was rather a welcome blessing for the weary citizens and soldiers of the post-Dolza apocalyptic world, still trying to even barely begin the long road to 'normal.'   
Claudia Grant sat in her office, waiting for her baby brother, Vince, to show up so they could take a stroll into town and have a nice, quiet lunch.   
Claudia was glad to be back at work, even though she was plagued with headaches and other aches and pains several times throughout the day.   
After another 10 minutes, Vince poked his head through the door and smiled at his sister. Claudia gathered her purse and then the Grants were on their way into town.   
"So, how's that little friend of yours?" asked Vince.   
Claudia smiled and replied, "He's doing good I suppose. I talked to the counselor at the orphanage and she says that there's not much that's really changed except that now he draws a lot of pictures, and they all have me in them."   
Vince raised his eyebrows in amusement, "I see. My sister has a fan eh?"   
The siblings walked a few more blocks and then Claudia stopped in front of a brick building, miraculously standing after all the planet had been through. There was a high chain link fence off to the right of the building and they could see a playground behind the fence.   
"Is this the place?" asked Vince as he watched his sister scan the crowd of children that were playing.   
Claudia nodded and said quietly, "I stop by here everyday, I just can't seem to keep away."   
Vince looked at his sister and saw the sorrowful expression on her face. He had always looked up to her, she was a hero to him. After Roy died he noticed, as did everyone, that the spark that she used to have was dampened by sadness and lonliness. She had always made a valiant effort to put on a strong front, especially around the holidays, but no one could miss that hollow look that she wore when she thought no one was looking.   
Vince and his wife Jean had worked extra hard to make sure that they kept Claudia super busy during the holidays so that she wouldn't have time to think about Roy. When James arrived on the scene, Vince immediately noticed remnants of Claudia's old spark shining through everytime she talked about James.   
Vince's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of pattering feet heading towards them. He turned to look at Claudia and could see her beaming smile. He knew that meant only one thing. He looked towards the sound of the pattering feet and saw a little boy running towards them. When the boy got to the fence, he looked up at Vince.   
Claudia chuckled at James' wide-eyed look and said gently, "James, this very tall man is my brother. His name if Vince."   
Vince smiled at the boy and James continue to stare at Vince.   
Claudia tried to put James at ease by saying, "Vince is tall and looks very serious but he's actually a clown."   
Vince squatted down so that his height wouldn't seem so imposing to James and then smiled at him again.   
"Vince has a little boy who's a little bit younger than you James. His name is Bowie," continued Claudia.   
Vince could think of nothing else to do but smile and Claudia smiled as well, and it occured to James that it looked like they both had the exact same smile. James dug his hand into his jacket pocket and then pulled out a small bag of gummi bears and held them out towards Vince.   
Claudia grinned and told Vince, "He wants you to have them Vince."   
Vince poked two fingers through the fence and pulled the bag through the hole and then said cheerfully, "Thank you very much James, I sure do love gummi bears."   
James looked at him but said nothing, then dug into his other pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and held it out towards Claudia. She reached through the fence and took it and unfolded it to reveal a crayon drawing of James and herself on a sail boat. Vince watched as his sister smiled when looking at the drawing and knew that there was no debating what needed to be done.   
A whistle blew and James turned around and ran back towards the direction of the other children. Claudia watched him until he was out of view and then turned the piece of paper over to see if there was anything on the back. She saw two words, one of them was 'James', which was written in the spot where James' figure appeared on the other side of the page, and where Claudia's figure was drawn, there was written the word, 'Mama.' Claudia audibly sucked in her breath and could not keep the sobs from escaping. Vince looked at her and she held out the paper so he could see.   
Vince, a gentle giant, put his arms around his sister and hugged her tightly. After a few moments, he looked at her and said, "Adopt him Claudia. Jean and I will help you take care of him."   
Claudia gave him a confused look. She had been struggling with herself over the question of adoption for the past week now. She had so many things to consider, all the pros and cons to weigh. But she knew what everyone else knew and Vince said it out loud for her.   
"He needs you, and you need him. Now I know that this is a huge responsibility, and I admit, when you first mentioned to me that you were considering it, I thought it was a bad idea. But when I saw the two of you today, and saw the way you look at him, any doubts I had dissolved instantly. Claudia, when you're with him and when you talk about him I see that old sparkle in your eyes that I hadn't seen for the past 3 years. Claudia, I want you to be happy again, and this little boy makes you happy. Not only do you need him, but he needs you too. You can be a loving parent to him, and from the recount of his history, that's something this little boy hasn't had. You two can make each other happy, I know it, I can see it, anyone can see it."   
Claudia sniffled and dried her eyes as she and Vince started heading back towards the base. She cleared her throat and announced, "I am going to speak to the adoption counselor tommorrow, will you come with me?"   
Vince put a strong arm around Claudia's shoulders and hugged her to him and said, "Of course, anything for my sister."   
Claudia hugged him back and the two quickened their pace back to the base.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Captain Sammie Porter stood in front of an observation window in the command center in New Portland, daydreaming about the upcoming Valentine's Day party and praying that she and Rick would be back at Monument City in time. She told Rick she would cry her eyes out if she missed the party.   
She sighed and reflected on the rather monotonous atmosphere of her latest assignment. They had been having some success at containing the Malcontents in the area to a point where the daily disturbances had become a routine mop up and negotiating operation. The man that was suppose to be in charge was cleared by his physician to return to work in about two days, but there would still be a couple days of transition meetings after that which would push Sammie's and Rick's return to Monument extremely close to just before Valentine's Day.   
Her alarm clock sounded and she smiled; it was time for lunch.   
Sammie ended up at her favorite lunch spot, the Japanese restaurant that she and Rick had visited when they first arrived in New Portland. She had wanted to eat lunch with Rick, but he was busy with some contingency planning so she had to eat lunch by herself, something she absolutely hated doing.   
Sammie peered through the door and then took a few steps inside, the waitress, the same elderly lady that had greeted her on the day they first arrived, got up from her seat and picked up a menu and beckoned Sammie to sit at a nearby booth. Sammie smiled and did a little bow to show her appreciation and then took her seat and eagerly scanned through the menu.   
"You want somesing to drink?" asked the waitress with a smile.   
"Green tea, kudasai," replied Sammie, eyes glued to the menu.   
The elderly lady was surprised, "Ahh, you learn Japanese! You speak good!"   
Sammie smiled proudly. She had picked up a few words while observing other patrons whenever she came to the restaurant and she even went out and bought a Japanese dictionary because she liked the sound of the language.   
Sammie noticed that the lady wore a name tag but wasn't too sure how to pronounce it since she had just barely started learning Japanese phonics. The tag said, 'Fumi', but Sammie didn't want to mispronounce the name so she pointed to the nametag and asked the lady, "That is your name?"   
The old lady shook her head and said, "Hai! Yes, my name. Pronounce, foo-mee."   
Sammie shook her head, "Ahh, ok, Foo-mee, I see. Hai, Fumi-san!"   
The lady was still in amazement over Sammie's conversing with her in her native language and laughed with amusement.   
"Fumi-san, Beef Teriyaki kudasai," said Sammie proudly.   
The little old lady laughed again and saluted Sammie, then collected the menu and went on her way to the kitchen.   
Sammie finished her lunch quickly, and got ready to pay her bill when the elderly waitress said, "You come for dinner? Tonight, we have jumbo shrimp Tempura."   
Sammie's eyes widened and she shook her head adamantly. The old woman gave another little laugh at the obvious robustness of Sammie's appetite. 

* * * * * * * 

Captain Vanessa Leeds had spent most of the week pouring over her Radar investigation reports, filling in for Sammie, carefully observing Antell, and waiting for Reinhardt to get back to her with news on the investigation into Rick's VT malfunction. With all these things going on at the same time, she often suffered insomnia at night, and was edgy and jumpy during the day.   
Several days ago, she had tried to access the personel records on Lt. Antell, but was greeted with a security block. She had mentioned it to Lisa and Lisa tried to access the file as well and was also given a security block message. They had pondered over the idea of whether to ask Reinhardt if he could access the file but then they'd have to explain their, up-to-now, unproven suspicions about Antell, so they decided to give up for the time being and turn their attention to keeping an eye on her.   
Vanessa had gotten up the courage to tell Lisa about the VT incident and was relieved that Lisa didn't throw a fit. Since then the two women had tried to follow the investigation as closely as possible but were up against a wall, since Reinhardt wasn't divulging any information to them.   
Vanessa, extremely fed up with being stonewalled, being given the runaround, and not making any progress in any of her assignments, had decided to continue her investigations, with or without any help.   
Today she was ready to find and speak to Lt. Montgomery and got up from her desk when Lt. Antell came into her office, without knocking, and said haughtily, "General Maistroff wishes to see you in his office in two hours," then left the room.   
Vanessa was angry. Antell's tone was commanding, as if Antell were her superior. But of course, it was most likely that Antell did think of herself as superior to just about everyone else anyways. It wasn't so much the fact that Vanessa was Antell's superior, it was more about just simply being polite. Vanessa had seen it many times while covering for Sammie the past week. She had observed the many times when Antell would sit at her station, as quiet as a mouse, for an extended period of time, then, when other people were talking amongst themselves, Antell would jump into the conversation. It wasn't so bad that she was butting it, but it was worse that she was butting in to purposely argue the opposite point or to point out that someone had been wrong, according to Antell's reasoning.   
Vanessa remembered one particular day when two air coordinators were discussing the color schemes of various VTs and VT squadrons. One coordinator was talking about the crimson trim of one VT and Antell jumped into the conversation and corrected him, claiming that it was 'bright red' and not 'crimson.' Antell then went into a half hour analysis of the difference between the different shades of red, and when the controller wouldn't call it 'bright red', Antell got defensive and said that she knew she was right and the air controller was wrong and didn't know how to distinguish between colors. But, according to the official listing, the trim was listed as crimson. Antell went throughout the day in a huff, steamed that, according to her, everyone was inept at color differentiation and had the gaul to try and correct her.   
Vanessa shuddered at the memory and was glad that she adopted the hands-off approach towards Antell. Vanessa looked at her watch and decided that she had enough time to try and find Lt. Montgomery to ask her a few questions. She picked up the phone and called over to Montgomery's department but the person at the desk told her that Lt. Montgomery had been transferred two days prior. Vanessa asked where to and why and the person didn't know. Vanessa checked her computer but was met with the same security restriction that she received when looking up information on Antell.   
Vanessa became very suspicious that Montgomery's transfer was the handywork of Maistroff. She wanted to know where Montgomery was transferred to because it was important that she talk to Montgomery in the hopes that the Lieutenant had some information that might pertain to her investigation. "Maybe that's why she got transferred..." mused Vanessa.   
Vanessa let out a growl. She was tired of being thwarted, especially by Maistroff, and these roadblocks that kept springing up were convincing her that Maistroff was hiding something. Vanessa looked at the phone and decided to call back the person she had just talked to and inquire about Montgomery's friends. She described Montogmery's friends to the person at the desk and was told that they were transferred also. Vanessa put down the phone then slammed her fist down on her desk.   
She was now in a very bad mood and her impending meeting with Maistroff only made her more irritated. She decided to go find Kim and grab lunch. 

"I'm telling you, he's hiding something," said Vanessa in a hushed voice.   
Kim looked around her to make sure no one was listening then said in a vidicated tone, "See, I told you that guy was a bastard! But how are we going to pin anything on him? Even Lisa can't access any files he's restricted."   
Vanessa sighed loudly and took off her glasses before saying, "Dammit, this is driving me crazy, everywhere I turn, I run up against a brick wall. I'm spinning my wheels, stuck in mud."   
Kim leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, "You need a drink. See, I told you that we should've gone into town for lunch instead of coming to the cafeteria."   
Vanessa returned, "I don't need a drink, well, yeah I do, but I can't do anything that would give Maistroff more ammunition against me, and you know that guy can probably smell liquor a mile away."   
Kim laughed then grew serious as she thought up a gossip topic that would hopefuly distract Vanessa from her troubles. Kim mused, "I wonder how on earth Lisa got away with it those many times."   
Vanessa showed a puzzled look then suggested, "Well, you know how good Lisa is at her job, I guess they decided that they didn't want to risk not having her around if they disciplined her for 'problem.'"   
Kim shuddered, "It scares me everytime I think about what might have happened to her if Rick had decided to marry Minmei."   
Vanessa put her glasses back on, "Well, thank goodness Rick didn't marry Minmei. I'm sure that after he thought about it throughly, he realized just how scary the prospect was."   
The two women laughed and finished their lunch so that each could get back to their office.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

The rest of the day went without incident and Sammie had stopped by Rick's office so that they could head downtown for dinner.   
"Hey Sammie, I'm afraid you're gonna have to eat without me," said Rick as he watched Sammie come through the door.   
Sammie pouted, "But you missed lunch today too."   
"I know, but I need to finish up these contingency reports before whats-his-name comes back on duty. If I can get them done now then we can leave on schedule," explained Rick.   
"Alright," said Sammie lazily. Then she let out a giggle and walked over to Rick's desk and giggled again before saying, "You really want to hurry up and get back to Lisa huh?"   
Rick blushed a bit as he looked down at his paperwork and Sammie took that as permission to be nosey.   
"So...I haven't had a chance to really ask yet, how are you two doing?? Are you getting close?? Hmm??" persisted Sammie.   
Rick cleared his throat and tried to think of an answer. He looked at Sammie and found that she was serious about her question and was waiting for an answer.   
"Uh...well..." Rick stammered, "I...we...yea...we are getting to know each other."   
Sammie frowned, "But you two already know each other."   
Rick replied, "Yes, I know but you know, I mean know each other as a significant other type of things."   
Sammie grinned, "Ahh, I see. Seems like you two had started that right away. Remember the day Khyron attacked and I walked in on you two at the hospital. I told everyone I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."   
Rick echoed, "You told everyone..."   
Sammie chuckled, "Well, you know, like V and Kim and Claudia, and a few other people."   
Rick shook his head slowly but he wasn't angry, "I see."   
Sammie put her hands on her hips and ordered, "Just make sure you don't get her pregnant if she's not ready to have kids yet! You gotta ask first. You guys get off easy, you just watch us grow fat when we are pregnant, but you men should try carrying around a watermelon in your stomach for nine months!"   
Rick laughed in surprise and amusement, "Don't worry Sammie. There's no way Lisa will be having a baby anytime soon."   
Sammie's demeanor changed and she asked dissapointedly, "Why not? I think you two would look so cute with a baby."   
Rick chuckled at obvious contradiction of Sammie's statements. "Sammie, I thought you said Lisa shouldn't get pregnant, now you tell me you want her to have a baby?"   
Sammie laughed nervously, "Oh, I did say that huh? Opposite huh?"   
Rick tried to help her off the hook by saying nonchalantly, "Don't worry about it. Whatever arises, whenever anything arises, we will handle it. And I promise, if Lisa ever does become pregnant, we'll make sure you're the first to know, and you can be one of the baby's godmothers."   
Sammie clasped her hands together, "Really?! I can be a godmother?!"   
Rick grinned at her, "Of course. But don't expect that to happen overnight or any time in near future ok?"   
Sammie saw this as her opportunity to try and get an idea of which of the Trio might win the bet they had going on Rick and Lisa so she thought carefully over her questions. "So..." she started slowly, "so there's no chance that Lisa is pregnant right now?"   
Rick shook his head, "Oh definitely not."   
Sammie thought of another question, "So what do you have planned for Valentine's Day, besides the party at the base?"   
Rick scratched his head and thought a moment, then said, "Oh, I dunno, I guess maybe just stop off somewhere and have coffee and talk for a bit then go home."   
"Her place or yours?" asked Sammie with a snicker.   
Before Rick could answer, Sammie spoke up again, "Hey Rick, do you need any help picking out, maybe, some lingerie for Lisa?"   
Rick reacted as if he'd been zapped with a stun gun. Finally after several minutes of simply staring at Sammie, he managed to mumble, "Uh, no no, that's fine. I don't think she'll be needing anything like that. I'll most likely just drop her off at her place and go home. Most likely it would be very late by then, and I have early duty in the morning."   
"What?!" exclaimed Sammie. "That's it? You're just gonna dump her off at home and go home and go to sleep?! Valentine's Day is the most romantic day of the year, especially for new couples like you and Lisa. You mean you aren't going to do anything _special_ at all?"   
Rick began to realize Sammie's ulterior question and asked one himself, "Sammie, what are you getting at?"   
Sammie, realizing that she had been caught, tried to squirm her way out of her own trap, "Uh, well, oh hey look at the time, I'm starving, I'm going to go eat at that Japanese restaurant before the jumbo shrimp is all gone, see you later!"   
Sammie hurried out the door and Rick shook his head in amazement as he turned his attention back to his work, but after a few minutes, the recent conversation with Sammie got Rick's mind thinking about what they'd talked about and what Sammie had implied. 

Sammie managed to find a good parking spot right in front of the restaurant and as she climbed out of the car she thought to herself, "Aha! Looks like I will win the bet. Note to self: remember to collect $100 each from Kim and Vanessa on February 15th."   
Sammie walked up to the door and saw the CLOSED sign and pouted. She turned around to walk back to the car when she heard a door open and a voice call, "Sammie-san! Irrasshaimase!"   
Sammie looked back and saw the elderly waitress, a toddler in her arms, standing in the doorway. Sammie walked back to the restaurant and the old lady made a shushing noise and motioned for Sammie to follow her into the restaurant. Once inside, Sammie asked, "Aren't you closed?"   
The old woman replied, "Yes, we closed. My grandson, sick. But you, special customer, you have dinner like promised. Jumbo shrimp."   
Sammie smiled broadly, appreciative of the woman's hospitality. Sammie was about to sit down but the woman told her, "You go see, learn how to cook. My son show you how to cook jumbo shrimp."   
Sammie was pleased with the idea and followed the woman back to the kitchen, where she introduced Sammie to her son and then went back to the seating area with her grandson.   
After half an hour of careful instruction and preparation, Sammie was ready to place the finished dinner on a plate and then dig in.   


"Captain Hunter, sir!" said a panicked voice. "Incoming battlepods from the east sir, heading towards the downtown section it appears."   
"What's their ETA?" askd Rick anxiously.   
"Ten minutes sir," returned the radar tech.   
"We didn't pick them up before so they must not be from out of town, they must've powered up somewhere in the city. Send two teams, one to the location of what you can best estimate where they originated from and then another one to take care of those pods," ordered Rick.   
Rick could see on the radar boards that there was at least two dozen pods headed towards downtown. Suddenly he remembered that Sammie had gone downtown to have dinner. Rick tried to call her but was getting sent to her voicemail. He left a message and marked it as urgent and hoped that she would reply very soon.   
After 7 minutes the teams had been already deployed and were racing on their way to counter the incoming pods. Rick was struck with an idea and ordered that several more VT teams be sent to both destinations, the downtown sector and the supposed origin point of the pods. He wanted to make sure that things were stopped in their tracks as much as possible and didn't want to take any chances that any enemy pods would make their way to the command center and surrounding base.   
"Has Captain Porter answered yet?" he asked worriedly.   
"No sir, we've tried several times, several forms, but cannot contact her," replied a female logistics tech.   
Rick paced a couple of steps and muttered under his breath, "Sammie, I hope you will be alright out there, wherever you are."   
Rick turned to a communications tech and ordered, "How is that hailing transmission coming?"   
"They're not responding sir," replied the tech.   
Rick muttered a curse as he studied the monitors. He had had the comm tech trying repeated to contact the incoming Zentraedi pods, hoping that they would be negotiated with and that there wouldn't have to be a skirmish. But as the transmissions remained unanswered and the Zentraedi kept advancing, Rick knew that there was no other choice but to go on the defensive.   


Sammie ran out of the restaurant as soon as she heard the air raid sirens. On her way to her jeep she was furiously punching numbers on her phone but was not able to connect any calls. She looked over her shoulder to see if the waitress and her family were evacuating the restaurant but she didn't see any sign of them, and she also hadn't noticed the incoming pod in front of her.   
Sammie soon heard a rumble and then looked forward and saw a laser bolt strike the front of her jeep, throwing her out of the car. She landed on her left shoulder and immediately felt a stinging pain shoot through her shoulder and arm. She lay on the ground perfectly still, hoping that the Zentraedi pod would pass her by and choose another target.   
When she felt the coast was clear, she rolled onto her back and groaned loudly. It felt as if her whole left upper body had been crushed under a truck. She'd been injured before but it never felt like this latest injury. She didn't have time to dwell on it because as she looked up at the darkening sky, she heard a laser bolt fire off then heard several explosions and a few more lasers followed by more explosions. She then saw a flaming piece of timber falling towards her and managed to roll away just in time to avoid being crushed by it. The roll caused her more pain and she was on the verge of tears. She looked over towards the sidewalk and noticed the restaurant was heavily damaged then she heard the faint sound of a child crying. Her eyes widened and she got herself back on her feet, despite the intense agony in her shoulder, and carefully made her way to the restaurant.   
All around her she could smell smoke and felt the heat from various fires that had been sparked. There were dazed and injured people moving about the street at the moment, since the Zentraedi pod had left, and Sammie could hear the distant sound of approaching VTs.   
Sammie made it to the demolished door and saw Fumi's son hurry out of the building with the baby in his arms. The baby seemed to have been injured; there was blood on his blanket and his father was in a panic.   
Sammie then heard the loud, but welcome noise of several Battloids. One of them spotted her and said through the loudspeaker, "Captain Porter is that you?? Captain Hunter needs you back at the base ASAP ma'am."   
The baby was now crying uncontrollably and Fumi's son was trying in vain to calm the baby down. Sammie shouted towards the battloid, "You need to get all these people to the hospital!! Where are the medical teams?! There's a lot of injured people on this block. Get me some rescue teams now!"   
Fumi's son turned to look at the restaurant and went into an even greater fit of panic. That, coupled with the baby crying, made the scene pandemonium and the only thing Sammie could think of doing at the moment was to push Fumi's son toward the battloid and order the VT pilot to take them to the hospital, while reassuring Fumi's son that she would go back and look for Fumi.   
"Captain Porter, Captain Hunter needs you back at base," protested the pilot.   
"Tell Captain Hunter I'll be there as soon as I can, now get these people and whoever else you can manage to carry with you, over to the hospital, and get the medical teams here NOW!" ordered Sammie.   
"Yes ma'am!" saluted the pilot.   
The pilot picked up Fumi's son and grandson and glanced back one more time to see Sammie run into the flaming remnants of the restaurant.   
"FUMI-SAN!!" shouted Sammie, as her eyes scanned through the fallen timber and black smoke. She walked over to another part of the room, grimacing and wincing from the pain in her left torso. "FUMI-SAN!!!" she shouted again.   
Her heart raced and she was starting to let panic overtake her when she heard a muffled cough coming from back in the kitchen area. She ran towards the direction of where she heard the cough, stumbling over fallen timbers and overturned tables and chairs.   
"FUMI-SAN!!!" Sammie shouted from the kitchen doorway.   
"Sammie-san," said a weak voice.   
Sammie ran deeper into the kitchen and saw that a large cabinet had fallen and trapped Fumi against a counter. Sammie dashed to Fumi and looked over the situation. She thought that she would be able to push the cabinet off of Fumi without too much trouble. She patted Fumi on the arm and told her, "Fumi-san, daijobu!" (trans: "Fumi, it will be ok"). Fumi shook her head and Sammie looked at the cabinet one more time, then positioned herself to try and push the cabinet off of Fumi.   
Sammie tried with all the strength in her right arm to push the cabinet but it budged only slightly. She tried again and realized that there was no way she could move it without having to use her left side.   
Sammie looked at Fumi, who seemed to be on the verge of unconsciousness, and then breathed a silent prayer and then gingerly began moving her left arm into position. She managed to bring both arms into position and was biting her tongue hard to keep from crying out in pain. She took a deep breath then used all the strength she could muster and pushed the cabinet away from Fumi.   
"FUMI-SAN GO!!" she shouted.   
Fumi managed to move out of range of the cabinet but didn't get very far and dropped to the ground.   
Sammie let go of the cabinet and got out of the way just in time before it came crashing back down onto the counter. She winced as she kneeled down by Fumi. Fumi heard Sammie's wince and said, "Daijobu." Sammie gave a small sigh of relief and hurriedly tried to help Fumi to her feet. It was obvious that Fumi needed help walking, so Sammie, thankful that they were nearly the same height, managed to pull Fumi alongside her.   
They heard more deafening explosions and Sammie knew getting herself and Fumi to any type of safety was going to be difficult.   


* * * * * * * 

Vanessa stood outside Maistroff's door and took a deep breath before entering. After Maistroff's aide led Vanessa to another room, Maistoff soon entered and didn't even acknowledge her as he walked through the room and sat down behind his desk.   
"Captain Leeds," Maistroff said gruffly, "I hope you know how to swim."   
Vanessa wore a confused look and Maistroff smirked, "I do hope you are a good swimmer because you are being re-assigned...to submarine duty."   
The shocked look on Vanessa's face filled Maistroff with satisfaction and he continued, "You will begin your crash course in submarine training tommorrow. You are already familiar with various radar telemetry systems, and so I don't think it will be very difficult for you to quickly master oceanographic instrumentation, and the submarine command is in desperate need of good radar officers such as yourself."   
Vanessa still did not say a word, but she thought that Maistroff was actually paying her a small compliment to her intelligence in his last sentence.   
Maistoff triumphed at having floored Vanessa and was eager to deliver the final stomp, "Like I said, you will begin land-based training tommorrow. The instructors will then determine when you are to be sent for sea training, in which case you will be sent to New San Francisco, then from there you will receive your commission as a Chief Sonar Technician on a sub that we cannot mention at this time. In the meantime I want you to train Lieutenant Antell, she will be your replacement."   
Vanessa gasped and when the shock began to wear off, she forced herself to hide her look of disgust. Antell was going to replace Vanessa. Now she knew that Antell was definitely working for Maistroff. And Vanessa also knew that this new submarine assignment had nothing to do with her mastery of radar systems. This had to do with shutting her up and keeping her from continuing her investigation because there was something to hide and Maistoff didn't want her find out anything she wasn't suppose to.   
"That will be all Captain. You'll receive directions as to where to report, in the morning," finished Maistroff as he lighted a cigarette.   
Vanessa stood up and walked out the door as if she were a zombie. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was being taken off the radar investigation and assigned to a submarine at the bottom of some ocean, and Antell was going to be her replacement. She couldn't wait to see the look on Kim and Sammie's face when she told them the news. Sammie would absolutely explode and Kim would cuss to high heaven. Vanessa was angry and couldn't think clearly at the moment. She looked at her watch and realized that it was almost the end of her shift so she decided to go into town and pick up something for dinner then find Kim and Lisa and vent all her frustration. She knew they would listen to her and give her the proper advice. 

* * * * * * * 

"What the hell do you mean she is still downtown??!" said Rick with complete disbelief.   
"Sir, she told me she would get back to the base as soon as she could," replied the pilot.   
"But you didn't go back to check on her?!" said Rick, not able to keep his voice down.   
"Sir, I will go back now sir!" said the pilot nervously.   
Rick turned around to ask a tech, "Is the situation under control now?"   
"Yes sir, we are just mopping up now," said the tech.   
Rick rubbed his weary eyes and tried to calm himself to think things through. He knew he couldn't leave his post too soon, incase things flaired out of control again, but as he looked at the monitors, it seemed like things were calm enough that he could head out to find Sammie.   
"Lieutenant Gill. Do you think you can handle the rest of the mop up?"   
"It won't be a problem Captain Hunter," said Lieutenant Gill confidently.   


Rick got out of his his VT and stared at the restaurant, which was now utterly destroyed. He saw Sammie's jeep across the street, flipped over on its side. He ran over to the jeep and could see part of what looked like the strap of her purse buried by debris. He tossed the bits of wood and pavement aside and pulled out Sammie's purse. Luckily it seemed that no one had noticed it and that her wallet was untouched. He wound the strap around the purse and went back to the VT and placed it in the co-pilot's seat.   
Rick then treaded through the restaurant and when he headed into the kitchen he spied a cellphone on the floor. He picked it up and realized it was Sammie's.   
"Dammit Sammie, where are you?" Rick said aloud.   
He looked around and then called out, "SAMMIE?!!"   
He got no answer and decided to check around the back of the building. He didn't see any trace of her and checked the block across the seat and found nothing. Any civilians that had been in this sector had already been removed from the scene. The sector looked like it had been mopped up already and there was no one in sight.   
Prior to coming to this location, Rick had checked 3 hospitals and couldn't find anyone who knew of or had seen Sammie. Rick was somewhat angry that the VT pilot that had first seen Sammie hadn't followed up and checked back with her.   
Rick sighed and stared at the destruction around him. He looked up at the stars and then got back into his VT. He sat there for a few moments and then looked back at the co-pilots seat and saw Sammie's purse. He smiled nostalgically as he remembered the purse fiasco on the day they arrived in New Portland. He got on the radio and asked the tech back at the command center if they had heard from Sammie yet. No one hadn't and Rick switched off the radio and stared out the canopy.   


  


* * * * * * * 

  
After hearing Vanessa's recount, Kim fumed and cussed for a good 10 minutes, then calmed down and poured herself and Vanessa a glass of Scotch. "Damn idiots," she mumbled as she took a sip of her drink. She nearly slammed the glass down as she said, "This is insane! How can they get away with this!? You know if Admiral Gloval and General Borstall were still alive then Maistroff wouldn't be having free reign."   
Vanessa sloshed her drink around then asked, "But what about Lisa and Reinhardt? Why can't they do anything? Especially Reinhardt, since he has the seniority that Lisa doesn't."   
Kim shook her head, "You need to see it to believe how bad it is, Lisa's hands are always being tied by Maistroff. It's as if she were still a Captain. Then you got Reinhardt who has her working on stuff for the SDF-3. Reinhardt himself has his hands tied too because Maistroff gets the other remaining Generals to gang up on Reinhardt and rule against him because Maistroff knows that Reinhardt is a good guy and is liked by everyone. At least when Admiral Gloval were alive, he was above Maistroff and the other generals were afraid of him and Borstall, now that both of them are gone..."   
Vanessa finished her drink then dropped the glass on the table and said bitterly, "Maistroff should've gone to the bottom of the lake instead of Gloval and Borstall !!"   
Kim lifted her glass and said, "I second that idea." She had a brief flashback of Gloval and stared at her glass long enough for Vanessa to inquire if she were alright. Kim shook her head and took a deep breath.   
"Speaking of Lisa, where is she, isn't she coming?" asked Vanessa.   
Kim looked at the clock, "She said she'd be here, I don't know what's keeping her."   
As if on cue, there was a knock at the door and Vanessa got up to answer it. When she opened the door Lisa stood there, pale as a ghost and wearing a troubled look on her face. She walked quickly into the room as Vanessa closed the door, then turned around and faced both of them, remaining silent.   
"Lisa, what is it?" asked Kim worriedly.   
Lisa looked at her two friends and saw the concerned looks on their faces and tried to figure out the best way to tell them the news. She took a deep breath then said, "Sammie is...missing. There was another uprising in New Portland and Sammie happened to be in the downtown sector that was attacked, and a few of the VT's had spotted her once but she ran back to try and find someone in one of the buildings and the VT's were drawn away from that location and by the time they had come back that location was leveled. Rick is still out there looking for her. If anyone can find her, Rick can."   
Kim looked down at the floor and said nothing, but Vanessa seemed to snap. She turned and looked at Kim and yelled at her, "Don't just stand there like a moron!! Come on!!! Let's go!!! We have to go find her!!!"   
Kim stared at her and Vanessa looked at Lisa and found that Lisa was also staring at her. After the day she had had, topped off by the troubling news about Sammie, Vanessa was emotionally and mentally at her wits end and completely lost it. "WHAT THE F--K IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?? Did everyone suddenly go stupid or something?? Why the hell are you just standing there??!!! We HAVE TO GO TO NEW PORTLAND AND FIND SAMMIE DAMMIT!!!" Vanessa was in tears now and started to sob as she sank to the floor, "I can't lose another friend, not again, I just can't..."   
Kim sat down on the floor next to Vanessa and hugged her. She looked up at Lisa and explained, "She's had a very bad day. Maistroff is reassigning her to submarine duty and named Antell as her replacement."   
Lisa said nothing but kneeled down next to Vanessa and put her arm around her shoulder and said quietly, "Vanessa, listen to me. We are NOT going to lose Sammie. Rick is over there and he will do everything he can to find her and bring her back home safely."   
Vanessa sniffled and nodded, "I know he will, I trust him. You guys I'm sorry I yelled at you. Kim, I'm sorry I called you a moron."   
Kim tried to lighten the mood, "Well, you've called me worst things in the past, so 'moron' is rather tame of you. Don't worry about it b---h."   
This brought a smile to Vanessa's face and she countered, "Don't worry b---h, I won't."   
Lisa chuckled and became thoughtful as she remembered the time that all three of the Terrible Trio were mad at each other. They spent a whole week walking around the bridge calling each other by every name in the book. One time, Lisa rang Sammie's station to ask her a question, and Sammie, thinking that it was Vanessa calling, answered with, "What do you want slut?" Sammie didn't hear an answer so she had looked up at the monitor and realized that it was Lisa who was calling and not Vanessa. Sammie turned red and then burst into tears and ran up to Lisa's station and practically grovelled at Lisa's feet for forgiveness.   
"I thought it was Vanessa calling," explained Sammie.   
Vanessa, at her station near Lisa's, laughed at Sammie and that set off a cuss-out battle between the two until Lisa had heard enough and sent them both to the lounge to finish their discussion and leave her with some peace and quiet.   


Vanessa got up and announced that she was going to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Lisa, remembering that Kim was also recovering from a fragile state of mind, quietly asked her, "What about you Kim? Are you ok? Rick will find her, I know he will."   
Kim had tears in her eyes as she nodded and Lisa patted Kim on the back, reiterating once again, "Rick will find her. He won't come back without her, you know him. He'll travel the ends of the earth, or get down on his hands and knees and scour every square inch until he finds her. You know that our Sam may act ditzy at times, but she's got a lot of common sense and is much more capable of looking after herself than many people give her credit for."   
Kim nodded and dried her eyes as Vanessa came back to the room. Kim and Vanessa hugged each other and Lisa announced, "I'm going to New Portland first thing in the morning."   
Vanessa asked, "What about Maistroff?"   
"Damn that a--hole, I'm going over there whether he likes it or not. I don't think he can do anything to me anyways, as long as I have Reinhardt's backing," said Lisa.   
"Do you want me to come too?" asked Kim hopefully.   
"No, I need you to take care of things here while I'm gone. Hopefully I'll be back with Sammie in a day or two," said Lisa confidently.   
"You'll let us know right away alright?" said Vanessa.   
"Of course. I better get going, I need to pack," Lisa said.   
Before heading out the door she looked at both Kim and Vanessa and they could see the determination on Lisa's face as she said, "We'll bring her back, safe and sound, you'll see." Then she closed the door behind her and stood in the hallway for a few seconds and whispered, "...Because... I can't bare losing another friend either..." 

============================ 

chapter notes here: http:// www.geocities.com / sphersian /chapnotes6.html 


	19. Chapter 13

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 13**

  
  


February 6th, 2015   


It was nearly 2am and a very weary Rick Hunter was sitting in his office with his head down on his desk. Despite all that had gone on the day before, he could not keep awake. He was totally exhausted.   
He felt himself drifting off to sleep but fought hard to try and keep awake. Sammie was still missing and he needed to find her. He thought back to the past couple of days that he had spent with her, their working together and numerous breakfasts, lunches, and dinners, and found that they worked very well as a team, they were efficient and capable and he felt comforted. He remembered the various topics that Sammie would talk about, some of which were very similar to what Minmei talked about, however though the topics were the same, the content of those conversations were vastly different from the conversations that he had had with Minmei.   
When Minmei would talk about the topic of eyeshadow, she would go on and on about how such and such a color made her look such and such a way. When Sammie happened to bring up the same topic during lunch one day, Rick had initially braced himself for the conversation he remembered having with Minmei, which consisted of Minmei asking Rick how he thought such and such a color would look on her. To his surprise and relief, Sammie tackled the topic of eyeshadow in a completely different way. She gave Rick a rundown of which color looked best on who (Kim, Vanessa, Claudia...etc) and then went into a history of how eyeshadow was used in ancient times, what kind of chemicals and compounds went into eyeshadow, and then she went back to the topic of her friends and the various traits that she admired in them. During the whole hour that she had talked, Sammie only talked about herself, at the most, 5% of the time. 95% of the time she talked about her friends and other people. Rick didn't have to do any calculation to know that Minmei's self-talk ratio was the exact opposite, 95% Minmei, 5% someone else.   
The more quality time he spent with the Trio, the more he came to value their friendship, and they were beginning to become like sisters to him. He tried to analyze this new relevation more but was interrupted by a light knock at the door. He quickly got up to answer it and when he opened the door he saw Sammie standing there.   
"Rick..." was all she could weakly utter before collapsing into his arms.   
"SAMMIE!!" yelled a terrified Rick. He looked her over and saw that her uniform was dusty and scorched and her face was smudged with soot.   
Rick began to pull out his phone to call for help but as he was doing so he saw a man running towards him.   
"There she is!!" the man shouted, then Rick saw a couple of other soldiers following behind him, one of them carrying a medical bag.   
Rick looked up at the rapidly approaching man. The man snapped a salute then explained himself, "Sir! I'm Lt. Stone. Some of us caught sight of Captain Porter several minutes ago but we were too far away to catch up to her. Sir, we've already called a medical team, they should be right behind us."   
Rick saluted back and moved out of the way as the woman with the medical bag came over to take a look at Sammie.   
Rick was tapping his foot anxiously as the woman checked on Sammie. She looked up at him and said, "Sir, I think she should be ok, but we won't know for sure until we get her to the hospital."   
Rick said nothing and just nodded. A minute later the medics came and placed Sammie on a stretcher and headed towards the base hospital.   


"Captain Hunter? I'm Doctor Reed. I'm happy to inform you that Captain Porter will be just fine, a little sore, but fine. She has suffered a dislocated shoulder and there is some muscle damage but with some physical therapy she should be back to new in no time."   
Rick breathed a sigh of relief and asked if he could see Sammie.   
"I'm sorry Captain, she's been through quite an experience, and she has a lot of pain in her shoulder and arm, so we gave her something for the pain. She was sleeping soundly when I checked on her 5 minutes ago."   
"Can I just look in on her?" asked Rick, feeling that he wouldn't be able to breathe a sigh of relief until he saw for himself that Sammie was ok.   
The doctor saw the determination on Rick's face and knew that this young man would not leave until he saw his friend, so the doctor nodded his head and walked down the hallway.   
Rick opened the door quietly and peeked into Sammie's room, then quietly walked over to the chair next to her bed and sat down. He looked at her and smiled, she looked like an angel, and even though she could be very mischievious, loud, and nosey at times, everyone knew that Sammie was one of the most good-hearted people around.   
Rick was greatly relieved that no serious injury harm had come to Sammie. If there had, he would never be able to forgive himself. He got up to leave and bent over to give Sammie a kiss on the forehead. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked up at Rick and smiled.   
"That was nice, can you do that again?" said a more alert Sammie.   
Rick chuckled and retook his seat next to Sammie's bed. "How are you feeling Sam?" he asked quietly.   
"Sore as hell, but overall, pretty good," replied Sammie. She then continued with, "How about Fumi?? Is she ok? How about her son and her grandson??"   
Rick's answering grin put Sammie at ease immediately. "Fumi and her family are doing just fine. The baby got a few scratches and bruises but nothing serious and Fumi has a couple broken ribs, so they will be keeping her in the hospital for awhile," Rick reported.   
Sammie let out a huge sigh of relief and Rick added, "You were really brave to do what you did today Sammie."   
Sammie shook her head, "No, it was a no-brainer. Everyone else would've done the same thing."   
Rick chuckled a bit, "I don't know, you'd be pretty surprised at how easily some people would run away and save themselves."   
Sammie looked at him earnestly, "I couldn't leave her behind, she's my friend. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I had just walked away and not done anything to try and help her."   
Rick patted Sammie's hand, "I know what you mean Sammie."   
Sammie continued, "That's why I am proud that I joined the service, so that I would have the know-how to protect my home, my family, and my friends."   
Rick nodded his head, "That's so very true Sammie. I think people seem to forget that soldiers join up because they want to help defend their loved ones, not because they like to play wargames."   
Sammie nodded her agreement. Rick noticed the time and decided that he had better let Sammie get some rest. He stood up and they waved to each other as Rick left the room and Sammie went back to sleep. 

* * * * * * * 

"Good morning Captain Leeds, I'm Captain Newcastle, I'll be supervising you during your land-based training."   
The man seemed friendly enough, didn't seem like a Maistroff-type, so Vanessa gave him a genuine smile and shook his hand.   
"I know that this probably wasn't your preferred assignment, but I have heard a many good things about your capabilities so I know you were picked for a reason," said Newcastle.   
Vanessa just smiled but didn't reply. She thought to herself that Newcastle seemed sympathetic to her having been shifted over to an assignment that wasn't exactly anyone's first choice. Hopefully this was a good sign and that he wasn't in cohoots with Maistroff. She chided herself for being so suspicious and paranoid, but there had been too much going on lately that she did feel justified for being suspicious. Submarine duty was loathed by mostly everyone because there were so few subs on patrol nowadays and the ones that were on patrol were there for long stretches of time. The notion of cabin-fever induced pschosis was a real and serious threat.   
Vanessa sighed as she followed Captain Newcastle to the sonar simulation room. There she was given the tour and tutorial on the typical workings of a sonar station. They let her sit down at the console and ran a simulation and much to everyone's surprise, including her own, Vanessa picked up extremely rapidly and handled her first simulation without one single mistake or misreading. The instructors were indeed impressed.   
Vanessa was given a small break after her sonar exercise then told to report to the underwater training pool. Vanessa wasn't looking forward to the underwater training. She knew how to swim well, but she didn't like swimming very much, and if given the choice, she'd stay out of the water. She sighed as she stood on the edge of the pool. Today they were going to practice learning how to maneuver around the water in full uniforms, to simulate the event of the crew having to abandon ship while still submerged. The exercise would consist of a small cabinspace being dropped below water, then the space would begin leaking water and the crew would have to quickly put on their life jackets and then swim through the hatch and up to the surface.   
Vanessa and a crew of 3 other officers were in the small cabinspace and were being lowered to the bottom of the 25 foot pool. When they reached the bottom, they were then suppose to pretend there was a breach in the cabinspace and then evacuate it as soon as possible.   
Vanessa and two other officers had made it to the surface quickly, but one other officer had not surfaced yet. There was a silence for several more seconds before Newcastle called for the standby rescue divers to go down and get the officer. The underwater instructor however, negated Newcastle's command and told the divers to wait another minute.   
Vanessa was incensed, a minute could be too late, so she quickly dove back down to find the woman. She was shocked when she realized the woman was no longer in the pool. She scanned the pool once again, then headed back up to the surface when she could no longer hold her breath. When she surfaced she struggled to catch her breath and was greeted with a round of applause. She looked around her and found that she was the only one in the pool. The other two officers were standing on the deck, as was the woman whom had supposedly still been underwater.   
Vanessa was confused, but Newcastle quickly spoke up to dissolve her confusion. "Captain, you are to be commended. You see, this was a little test, as well as a training exercise. And I must say you reacted exactly as we predicted. They told us you former SDF Bridge girls were a spunky lot, but we needed to see it with our own eyes."   
Vanessa was still confused and Newcastle continued his explanation, "You see, we needed to test your commitment to your crew, even if you had just met them. You passed with flying colors, just as we expected, but Maistroff had said that you all Bridge crew were incapable of any heroic efforts, so we needed to make sure he was wrong, and he is. You must understand Captain, that your role on the submarine will be of great importance. You will be third in the Chain of Command. If anything is to happen to the Captain and Executive Officer, you have been designated to be third in command, and we must make sure you have what it takes to hold this very important post."   
Vanessa smiled meekly, not wanting to show her annoyance. She wondered how many other little tests they were going to put her through. Whatever with and whenever they decided to test her, she resolved to be ready for their tests.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Rick was listening to a telemetry tech explain the workings of his console and didn't notice that a guest had entered the command center. The guard at the door didn't noice the stars on Lisa's uniform and mistook her for a Captain, although he couldn't figure out why she had a black uniform, and didn't announce her presence to the room. Only after she had walked a few paces away from him did he realize his oversight and was in a quandry as to what to do. He thought he should announce her presence but she didn't seem to be bothered by it so he remained quiet, but fearful, hoping he wouldn't be reprimanded.   
Lisa walked by the first row of stations and no one at that row noticed her high rank either. Then she walked past the second row and the person on the end of the row stood up quickly and snapped a salute. After gawking at their row-mate for a second, the rest of the row stood up, and then the first row followed them.   
Lisa smiled and saluted back and then continued to head towards Rick's direction. 

Male Tech 1: "Hey, who's that? She's pretty!"   
Male Tech 2: "I dunno who that is but she's got some nice legs!"   
Female Tech 1: "Oh stop drooling!" 

Male Tech 1: "_You_ are telling _us_ not to drool?? Who sits here all day and sighs every time Captain Hunter looks in this direction?? 

Female Tech 2: "Leave her alone, just because you guys can look, doesn't mean we can't look either."   
Male Tech 2: "Oh oh oh, excuse me! As if Captain Hunter is gonna take you out."   
Female Tech 1: "You never know..." 

Female Tech 2: "Yeah, maybe he is attracted to her but doesn't want to approach her because he doesn't want to appear unprofessional. 

Male Tech 2: "And you two oogling over him _isn't_ unprofessional?   
Female Tech 1: "And you guys oogling over an Admiral is? 

Male Tech 1: "Hey, come one. Guys like us will never have a chance with an Admiral so let us have our daydream. 

Female Tech 2: "So there, you've just admitted that we might have a chance with Captain Hunter."   
Male Tech 1: "I didn't say that." 

Male Tech 2: "Hey, I wonder if Captain Hunter knows her well? Maybe he can set up a date for us, you know, just like a meeting lunch or something." 

Female Tech 1: "Hey look, let's see how they interact. Hey Molly! Come here for a moment would you?" 

Male Tech 1: "Great, now you're gonna have Molly do her famous lip-reading?"   
Female Tech 2: "As if you guys don't want to know what the Admirals says."   
Male Tech 2: "Well..."   
Female Tech 1: "I thought as much." 

The tech's watched as Lisa walked up to Rick, who still hadn't noticed her arrival. His back was turned to her as he was listening intently to what the telemetry tech was telling him. His conentration was broken when someone in back of them announced, "Admiral on the deck!"   
Rick snapped his salute even before he turned around and when he turned around he was totally surprised to see Lisa standing in front of him. She wasn't sure how he would react to seeing her because this was suppose to be his assignment after all, and after all the protests he had about her taking the assignment instead of him, to have her show up after the argument they had had that he go instead, might not sit well with Rick. So Lisa did the only thing she thought would take off the edge, she smiled at him, and to her relief, he smiled back at her. 

Male Tech 2: "Wow, I've never seen an Admiral smile before. Usually they are all snobs."   
Male Tech 1: "They seem pretty happy to see each other."   
Female Tech 1: "What? Don't tell me he's taken? Molly, what are they saying?" 

Rick told the tech he would be back later then walked with Lisa to the corner of the room.   
"I'm surprised to see you here Admiral," said Rick.   
Lisa knew what he meant and quickly said, "I told Kim and Vanessa I'd come to check on Sammie. Rick, don't take it personally, you know they trust you and know you would be able to take care of her, but they were both ready to go AWOL to make sure she's ok, so I told them I'd come. That seemed to have calmed them down abit."   
Rick shook his head, "No need to explain. I would do the same if I were in their shoes."   
Lisa looked down at the floor and said, "I guess it must've seemed rather hypocritical of me to come here-"   
Rick cut her off by putting a finger to her lips, the gesture making her happy yet nervous at the same time. They were in a public area after all, with many subordinates. 

Male Tech 1: "Well, does that answer your question? And we didn't even need Molly to read their lips."   
Female Tech 2: "Darn it!" 

Rick stuck his hands in his pocket and said, "Let's not talk about that issue now. I...I've missed you. I'm glad you came."   
Lisa looked at him intently and said, "I've missed you too, you don't know how much I've missed you."   
Rick sensed the urgency in her voice and wondered if anything was wrong. He said quietly, "When I get off duty why don't we go and have dinner at someplace nice and quiet."   
Lisa sighed, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."   
Rick said, "Why don't you wait for me in the Officer's Lounge, I'll be there in a few minutes after I've finished up here."   
Lisa smiled and turned around and headed back the way she came. She couldn't believe her own behavior. Here she was, an Admiral almost in her 30's, yet she felt so youthfully happy, just like a high school girl would after the cutest guy in school told her to meet him at his table at lunch. She told herself that after all the hell she'd gone through for the past 12 years or so, that she deserved this happiness. True happiness, at last.   
As she passed the techs that had been eavesdropping on she and Rick, she inclined her head for a small bow and they all stood up and saluted and watched her leave the room.   
"Admiral off the deck!!" snapped the doorman. He was relieved he wasn't reprimanded for his initial oversight and was a bit taken back that the Admiral had smiled at him. 

Female Tech 1: "They remind me of high school sweethearts!" 

Male Tech 2: "Yea. Hey wouldn't it be great if those two were our commanders instead of those the grouchy brass we have now? Man, things, would be so much easier around here." 

Female Tech 2: "Yeah well fat chance. I heard Rick is leaving day after tommorrow. Maybe that's why the Admiral came, to pick him and Captain Porter up." 

Female Tech 1: "Rick's leaving? So soon?" 

Male Tech 1: "Oh boo hoo, you're all heartbroken now." 

Female Tech 2: "Oh shut up! Now with Hunter gone then there will be absolutely NO cute guys to watch." 

Male Tech 2: "Hey hey hey, come on now, you still got me" 

Everyone groaned and returned to their work.   


Fifteen minutes later, Rick was walking down the hallway, nearing the Officer's Lounge, when he heard the sound of a piano. He stopped to listen. The song was played with a passion that was a bit frantic. The song made him picture someone running along the shoreline, trying to catch a kite that was flying away from them. The song's pace started to slow down and settle to into what he could only describe as a 'determined' or 'resolute' sounding quality. The song ended and he started walking again but after a few steps another song started and he stopped to listen. He was now closer to the Officer's Lounge and thought that the music seemed to be coming from the Lounge. The song was slower than the first and a tad bit melancholic sounding. Rick walked up to the door but didn't go in, so as not to disturb the pianist, although he couldn't be sure it was a person playing, it might have been someone listening to a CD, the skill of the pianist was extremely good that it being a recording was a possibility.   
The song finished after about 2 more minutes and Rick decided it was ok to walk into the Lounge. When he door swished open he was surprised to find Lisa sitting at the piano. Her back was turned to him so she didn't know he was the one who entered the room. No one else was in the room, just Lisa and the piano.   
Lisa hadn't heard the door open, so wrapped up was she in the lingering memories of the music she had just finished playing.   
Rick didn't want to startle her so he said quietly, "That was beautiful, I never knew you played the piano."   
Lisa turned around and looked at him, feeling rather embarassed. "I...uh...I used to play, when when I was a child, up until I went to the Academy. I must have sounded awful, it's been years since I last touched a piano."   
Rick shook his head and went to stand next to her, "You sounded terrific Lisa."   
Lisa stood up and Rick locked his arms around her waist and held her tightly. Rick's strong embrace felt so comforting that she let a small sob escape.   
Rick was immediately concerned and asked quickly, "What is it Lisa?"   
Lisa sniffled once and then said with a shaky voice, "I passed by someone in the hallway on my way here, he reminded me of Admiral Gloval."   
Rick squeezed her tighter and didn't say a word.   
After a few minutes of crying, Lisa exhaled loudly, "I'm sorry Rick. It just, it just comes like a wave sometimes, you know? Like everything is fine, then something makes me remember him and then it's just like a wave of sadness that washes over me."   
Rick shooshed her, "You don't have to explain babe. I know exactly what that feels like." They both knew he was referring to Roy.   
They held onto each other for awhile then Rick smiled at her and told her how much he missed her. Lisa returned his smile and was feeling in better spirits so she kissed him.   
"I'm so glad I have you Rick. You make me feel so much better. I used to think that I'd be alone forever, but now you're here, it's like a dream."   
Rick grinned at her, "Baby, it's not a dream, it's real. You and me, what a perfect team."   
Lisa forced herself to smile, remembering the news she had to tell him sooner or later. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and tried to enjoy the precious quiet time with Rick.   
Rick ran his hand up and down her arm lazily, "So. We still set for this evening?" he asked.   
"Of course handsome," Lisa managed to say a bit teasingly.   
"Alright then, I get off duty at 4pm. Why don't we meet back here at that time, then go check on Sammie, then after that, have a wonderful evening, just the two of us," said Rick cheerfully.   
"Sounds like a perfect plan to me," said Lisa, regaining her happiness.   
The couple kissed again then slipped out of each others arms and headed out the door, anticipating what promised to be a nice, quiet evening alone.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Kim and Vanessa headed to the payroll office with great relief after having found out that Sammie was ok. They now could concentrate on looking forward to seeing their first paychecks that would reflect their pay raises that were due to their promotions.   
"I wonder if my payrate will be the same as Claudia's was when she was Commander..." pondered Kim.   
"That was just about 3 weeks ago, I don't think it would have changed," retorted Vanessa.   
"Yea, but oh well, at least it's a raise. We have a lot of shopping to do since we had to leave half of our stuff behind in New Macross." said Kim.   
Vanessa smiled slightly at the word 'shopping.' "You know, we haven't been shopping, I mean _real _shopping, for a long time huh?"   
Kim thought for a moment, "Hey...you know you're right! When Sammie gets home we better make sure we hit all the malls and make up for lost time!" 

"Here you are Captain, Commander. And here's the paychecks for Captain Porter and Admiral Hayes," said the payroll clerk cheerfully.   
The payroll clerk knew the Trio well so he didn't have any reservations about handing over Sammie's and Lisa's checks to them, especially since Kim was now Lisa's aide.   
Kim and Vanessa took the checks and held them as if they were a precious gem, but their celebrating was dampened when the payroll clerk said awkwardly, "I...I'm sorry, Captain, Commander, but the payroll office has to inform everyone that there will be a delay with the deposits. We estimate it will be about a week. They are still working out on re-establishing all the records from the base bank's records from Macross."   
Kim stared at the clerk, "So what you're telling us is basically this piece of paper is useless?"   
"No no, well, right now it is, but in a week it will be good," said the clerk hurriedly.   
Vanessa added, "So then there's no point in going to the bank now then right?"   
"Actually ma'am, I think you can. Other officers have told us that the banks are accepting the deposits, but they cannot give you any cash until the checks clear, which will be in about a week," explained the clerk.   
Kim and Vanessa looked at each other and shrugged.   
"I'm very sorry ma'ams. Once we have the Macross accounts completely transferred over then this won't happen again," said the clerk apologetically.   
Vanessa waived her hand, "Don't worry about it Jim, we understand. This happened before, when the SDF-1 came back to earth remember? And it wasn't just a week before we got paid, it was 2 months! Don't worry, we know how to get by."   
"Thank you ma'am, good day to you ladies," said the clerk. 

Kim started the car and Vanessa set down her bundle of folders and reports down on the floor in front of her seat. She picked up one of the paychecks and said, "Well, let's see how much more we get from these promotions." She opened one check and said, "Hey! You got a pretty good raise!"   
Kim smiled, "Thank goodness, because I need to stock up on pantyhose! You know, when we were just working in the command center, there was no worries if we had any runs in our hose, but now that I'm Lisa's aide and we're meeting with bigwigs and other crapheads, I need to make sure there's no runs anywhere. It will not only make me look bad, but Lisa as well."   
Vanessa mused, "Yea, you're right," as she opened up another envelope.   
Kim ever impatient, asked, "Well?" 

Vanessa: "Holy s--t!"   
Kim: "What?!   
Vanessa: "Holy s--t!"   
Kim: "WHAT?!"   
Vanessa: "I opened Lisa's paycheck by mistake."   
Kim: "You what?! I thought I told you to put that in my folder! What if you had lost it!?"   
Vanessa: "Damn, is Lisa going to be happy when she sees her new payrate."   
Kim: "What is it?!" 

Vanessa held out the paycheck stub so Kim could see.   
"Vanessa, you know I can't read while I'm driving!" scolded Kim.   
Kim managed to catch a glimpse of the stub, then did a double take, and then slammed on the brakes, "HOLY S--T!!" 

Vanessa: "I told you."   
Kim: "Are you sure that's not a typo?"   
Vanessa: "It's no typo."   
Kim: "Let me see it. (vanessa hands Kim the stub) Damn! That's almost as much as yours and mine and Sammie's combined!!" 

Vanessa: "No kidding. What a huge increase that is from Captain."   
Kim: "Well, if you think about it, she did jump several ranks up, and she's not any little 2-star or 3-star Admiral, she's 4-star, so I am sure they get paid alot." 

Vanessa: "Yea. Well, good for her, she deserves it you know."   
Kim: "Yeah she does." 

As Kim had finished her sentence, someone darted out in front of the car and Kim slammed on the brakes but didn't think she could stop in time so she then swerved to the left to avoid hitting the pedestrian.   
"WHAT THE F-" Kim exclaimed. She didn't get to finish her sentence because the pedestrian, whom they had expected to stop and cuss at them for almost hitting her, took off running back towards the direction from which she came.   
"Hey, waita minute! Tell me my eyes were deceiving me..." said Vanessa in a disbelieving tone.   
"It was the b---h!!" said Kim.   
"What the hell was she in such a rush about?" pondered Vanessa.   
"This seems really fishy. Why was she running like that? As if she were trying to get away from someone or she'd done something and was escaping, then she went back towards the direction she had run from," said Kim as she looked around the vicinity they were in.   
"Should we tell someone about this?" asked Vanessa, her eyes searching the area.   
"I don't know. It seemed kind of odd don't you think?" asked Kim.   
Vanessa shook her head and suggested, "Well, let's just drive around and see if we can find her again."   
Kim groaned, "Why don't we just leave it as is, it's none of our business anyways if she's running around town like a nut."   
Vanessa laughed and sat back in her seat as Kim sped off towards the bank, not giving anymore thought to what had just occurred.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

It was nearly dinnertime and Claudia and Miriya were the only ones who had arrived home yet. Claudia was sitting on the couch staring into space when Miriya came from the kitchen with two cups of coffee in hand and set them down on the coffeetable. Miriya looked at Claudia for awhile then asked her, "You are thinking deeply about something are you not?"   
Claudia gave Miriya a confused look and picked up her coffee mug.   
Miriya took a sip of her coffee and said quietly, "I know I am not Jean or Lisa, and my understanding of Micronian culture is not yet as good as it should be, but I am ready and willing to listen to you if you have a problem. As you Micronians like to say, 'try me.' "   
Claudia smiled at Miriya and asked her, "Miriya, what is it like being a mother?"   
Miriya raised her eyebrows, not expecting such a question from Claudia. "That is an interesting question you ask Claudia."   
Claudia chuckled, "Yes, I know. You see, I'm thinking of adopting the little boy I met when I was in the hospital."   
Miriya put down her coffee and sat forward in her seat, "Is that so? You are thinking of becoming a mother yourself?"   
Claudia looked at her for a moment then looked down at her coffee mug, "Yes, I...yes."   
Miriya sat back in her seat and tried to analyze the situation. She knew Claudia would make a good mother although she never pictured her as having children of her own for some reason, and didn't children need to have a mother and a father? Miriya realized she needed to be careful in what she said to Claudia, so as not to say the wrong thing to Claudia.   
"That is very interesting, and I think it's a good idea. I believe that every woman should experience the joys of motherhood eventually. Children...I do not know how to describe it in words, but children and taking care of your children, makes one feel complete, I think. It's a very difficult feeling to describe," said Miriya thoughtfully.   
Claudia nodded, then asked, "Miriya, do you think I would be a good mother?"   
Miriya didn't hesitate a second and said, "Of course you would. Dana and Bowie love you and you get along so well with them. I am sure that if you had a child of your own, you would be an excellent mother."   
Claudia continued, "It's such a big responsibility and I don't want to let him down."   
Miriya waved her hand dismissively, "Your friends and family will help you make the transition and I know that you won't let the child down. You've never let any of us down."   
Claudia let out a small sigh of relief. If Miriya, who still hadn't grasped everything there was to being Micronian, had no doubt that James could be well taken care of, then that was definitely a good sign.   
"And," added Miriya, "the best part of the way you will acquire your child is that you won't have to go through labor."   
Claudia laughed and picked up her coffee mug again and listened as Miriya told the story, for the umpteenth time, of when she was in labor with Dana.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Lisa was pacing nervously in the Officer's Lounge. There were two other officers there having a coffee break and they had invited her to join them but she had graciously declined. She was anxious to see Rick, she had missed him tremendously.   
Finally, after 10 minutes, Rick entered the lounge. He saluted the two officers then smiled at Lisa, although it was killing him to be hands-off of her, but he had to since they were in the presence of others. They bid farewell to the officers and then walked down the hall without speaking very much since it was dinnertime and the hallway was a buzz with other soldiers going home or changing shifts.   
They made their way to Rick's quarters so that he could wash up and sit down for a few minutes before they went to see Sammie. Once inside the room, the door had barely shut when Rick hugged Lisa tightly. When Rick loosened his embrace somewhat, Lisa took the initiative and kissed him. They kissed for awhile, making up for lost time, the Rick suddenly broke away from her and ran to the bathroom saying, "I better go wash up, I'll be right back."   
Lisa was left standing by the door shaking her head. This wasn't the first time Rick had just suddenly broke away from a kiss and ran off to do something. She hoped this wasn't going to become a bad habit, because it was slightly annoying. She shrugged and went to sit down on the couch and kick off her shoes to rest her weary feet for awhile. When Rick came back Lisa went to the bathroom to freshen up and then the pair were headed to see Sammie.   


Sammie was in good spirits, although in quite a bit of pain still, and they were very happy when they got permission from the doctors and high command to transfer Sammie back to Monument the next day. Lisa and Rick volunteered to pack up Sammie's stuff for her and it was one less last minute worry on Sammie's mind. She was grateful to her friends and insisted on paying for their dinner. Rick and Lisa could not leave Sammie's room unless they agreed so they finally gave in and Sammie smiled with pride. Rick and Lisa bid her a goodnight and Lisa told Sammie she'd come to pick her up around noon time the next day. 

"That girl is too much," Rick said as they headed towards the restaurant Sammie had suggested they go to.   
"I know. Rick, are they going to commend her for what she did? I really think they should, I would recommend her for citation but this isn't my jurisdiction," said Lisa as she was trying to figure out a way in which Sammie could be recognized.   
"I've already made a report to the high command. I know there's alot of people who are also recommended, and this isn't our home jurisdiction, but I do believe Sammie went beyond the call of duty yesterday and deserves to be recognized for it," said Rick, picking up on Lisa's train of thought.   
"I hope it comes through, she works so hard and has never been recognized for it," replied Lisa.   
"Yea well, it's hard for anyone to be recognized when you have a jackass like Maistroff running things," said Rick a tad bit scornfully.   
"Something's not right with him. The more the Trio talk about him, the more I really do believe that he's out to get us all," said Lisa.   
Rick thought back to the day when he and Sammie had flown over to New Portland and wondered if Maistroff had anything to do with the control malfunction.   
"Oh, and get this, Vanessa got reassigned. You know she was working on the radar failure case, and had also picked up your VT malfunction case as well," commented Lisa.   
"Where did she get reassigned to?" asked Rick.   
"More like _what_ she got reassigned to. She is in training for submarine duty. She'll be headed down in about a month or so," explained Lisa.   
"No way. That's insane! She's clausterphobic, and not a strong swimmer! Don't tell me Maistroff's behind this too?" said Rick angrily.   
Lisa shook her head 'yes' and Rick huffed in anger and mumbled curses at Maistroff.   
"I'm worried Rick. See, Maistroff IS after us all, everything just can't be so coincedental. And what frustrates and angers me the most is that I can't do a damn thing about it. He's got the rest of the command, except for a small minority like Reinhardt, eating out of his hands. He could have any of us reassigned or demoted at the snap of his fingers. Why he allowed us all to be promoted is beyond me; it must be part of his plans somehow," said Lisa, shaking her head.   
Rick looked at her then said, "Normally, in this case I'd say you were growing paranoid like the Trio, but I believe you girls. Everything is just_ too _coincedental. We need to do something soon, find out what's going on, before someone gets hurt."   
"I think once we get back to Monument, we need to all get together and have a meeting to figure out how to deal with this. I'd say we invite Reinhardt too but I don't absolutely 100% trust him fully yet," proposed Lisa.   
"I agree. I know a few squadron leaders who have trouble with Maistroff too. I won't tell them any of our suspicions but I'll talk to them to see what else they can tell us about Maistroff," said Rick.   
"Good idea," answered Lisa.   
"Alright, that's settled then. Ah, here we are. Now, let's just put work away right now and enjoy each other's company and dinner," said Rick, trying to sound upbeat.   
Lisa nodded and smiled as Rick held the door open for her. The restaurant was packed; it was 5pm, the beginning of the dinner rush. The couple had to wait 10 minutes for a table to become available. As they sat in the waiting area they looked around the restaurant and took in the scene. The patrons seemed to be primarily military and primarily officers.   
The atmosphere of the restaurant was pleasant and something they had never experienced before, a Mediterranean sort of ambiance. Back in Monument there was a Greek restaurant that they had been eyeing but hadn't had the time yet to try it out.   
The host led them to their table, which was smack in the middle of the large dining room, and they got many a look as they weaved their way in between the neighboring tables.   
Lisa sat down and Rick said teasingly, "I guess they've never seen a 4-star Admiral before."   
Lisa grinned and shrugged, "I guess not."   
"Or, at least not one this gorgeous," said Rick with a wink and a leer.   
Lisa laughed as she picked up the menu. They didn't have too much trouble deciding what to order since Sammie had given them the lowdown on the dishes and had made suggestions about what to order. Rick also ordered one glass or red wine and an extra glass. When it arrived he poured Lisa only a quarter of a glass. She frowned but Rick shook his finger at her, looking like a scolding parent, and Lisa gave him a mock mad glare.   
Their food arrived and they enjoyed their dinner with just a few scattered comments here and there. When they ordered their dessert and were waiting for it to arrive, they wound up somehow on the subject of high school and high school pranks. Lisa listened amused as Rick told of some of the pranks he had pulled when he was in high school, most of them, thought up by Roy.   
Their dessert, Baklava, had arrived and they liked it so much they ordered another serving. Finally, after they finished their second helping of dessert, they decided they couldn't eat anymore and paid the bill and headed home.   
The restaurant wasn't too far from the base so they had walked. The evening was pleasantly mild and there was a slight breeze blowing. The avenue was brightly lit by the neon signs of the shops and old-fashioned streetlights and there were many people milling about.   
Rick thought about taking hold of Lisa's hand, but they were still in uniform and there were many soldiers and officers on the street as they neared the base. He sighed and Lisa heard it.   
"What's wrong Rick?"   
"I wish we had changed into regular clothes, so that way I could put my arm around you, hold your hand, let everyone know that you're my girl," said Rick despondently.   
"It's ok Rick. I think if anyone looks at us long enough, they can see it. But...I know what you mean. If we were in Monument, it would be alright, but here, we're outsiders."   
Rick nodded and quickened the pace as they neared the base. Once there they went to Sammie's quarters to begin packing her stuff. Surprisingly, the many suitcases that Sammie had wanted to bring with her were not brought, and what she had brought didn't take very long to pack up.   
Rick and Lisa sat on the couch to rest and Rick took hold of Lisa's hand. Lisa closed her eyes and rested her head on Rick's shoulder. She felt so comforted knowing he was there with her. In the bygone days she had only dreamed that she could be this close to him and that he'd want to be this close to her and now it was a reality.   
Rick's neck was in such close proximity that Lisa couldn't resist it. Rick gave a small, throaty laugh, then grew serious when she moved from his neck to his lips.   
It was Lisa's goal to make sure that Minmei's physical memory would be flushed from Rick's mind. Lisa assumed that Rick and Minmei had slept together, at least once, when Minmei had been staying at Rick's house those several weeks. The thought of Rick and Minmei together had hurt her to the core, but she accepted it as something necessary, so that way Rick would not wonder about it, it would not be a 'what if' for him down the road.   
Lisa's determination to flush out Minmei's memory spurred her to deepen the kiss. She knew she was having some success because Rick was having trouble breathing. She would show him that there was no way Minmei could outdo her.   
Lisa's neck was starting to cramp however, so she decided to move and ended up straddling Rick. After just a few seconds Rick lept off the couch, spilling Lisa onto the floor.   
"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Rick said over his shoulder, not realizing that Lisa had landed on the floor.   
Lisa sat there, staring at the closed bathroom door. Then she laughed and shook her head in annoyance and disbelief. She decided to sit there and wait until Rick came back, before getting up.   
Rick came back and found Lisa sitting on the floor, then he remembered and held out his hand to help her up. Lisa dusted herself off and looked at him with a look of someone expecting an explanation.   
"Is there something wrong Rick?" Lisa asked when Rick didn't speak up right away.   
"Uh...uhh...no Lisa there's nothing wrong," stammered Rick.   
Lisa gave him a sidelong glance and said, "Well...there must be something wrong because everytime we're sharing a private moment, all of a sudden you just run off. Is it me? Am I doing something wrong?"   
"No no no, you haven't done anything wrong at all Lisa, please don't think that," said Rick hurriedly and surely.   
"Rick, then why do you just keep running off like this?" asked Lisa, unable to hide her frustration.   
"I...I..." stuttered Rick.   
The phone rang and Rick quickly headed to the phone to pick it up. It was Sammie, asking them if they had remembered to pack all her stuff that she had in the bathroom. Rick assured her that they had and when he hung up the phone he turned back to see Lisa picking up her purse.   
Lisa looked at Rick tiredly and said, "I've had a long day, I think I'll go turn in early."   
Rick walked up to her quickly and said, "No. Please don't go. I'm sorry. I'll...I'll try and explain."   
Rick took Lisa's hand and walked her back the couch. She dumped her purse down and looked at him, waiting for an answer.   
"I...you see...I mean...when you...uhh...I..." was all Rick could say.   
Lisa stared at him and wanted to laugh as his obvious tongue-tiedness. "Ok Rick, I see you're having some trouble, let me help you out. The situation is this, when we kiss, intensely, you suddenly run off. Now my question is why?"   
Lisa looked at him and then the answer suddenly dawned on her. She saw that Rick was still trying to formulate his answer so she let a sly and proud smile pass across her face and held up her hand and said, "Ok, wait, I think I know why."   
Rick looked at her with surprise, "You do?"   
Lisa tilted her head, "I think so."   
"I'm not a lecher or anything like that! It's just that when you kiss me the way you do, I just can't, you just...I...you drive me crazy," Rick finally managed to say.   
Lisa was secretly triumphing but needed to know if she'd won for sure so she asked Rick a question, even though she knew she shouldn't, "Did Minmei ever make you feel like that?"   
Rick laughed aloud and waved his hand in the air, "Definitely not. I found that out right away. You know, I must've been stupid to chase after her."   
Lisa grew quiet and decided that while they were on the topic of Minmei, she might as well get more of her questions answered, "Rick...did you and Minmei...I mean, I know it isn't any of my business, but I just wanted to know if..."   
Lisa couldn't finish her sentence. Rick stood up and said, "Of course it's your business, you can ask me anything you want and I'll be absolutely truthful with you." Rick took a few steps then said quietly, "Yes... we did...unfortunately."   
Lisa was confused, "Why do you say that Rick?"   
Rick, looking at the floor said, "Because...I shouldn't have been with her. I should've been with you Lisa."   
Lisa thought for a moment then said, "But, in a way, maybe it's better that you were with her, so that way you wouldn't have any lingering questions about it, you know, there would be no 'what if'. Now that you know then that part of your relationship with her you won't have to wonder about anymore."   
Rick barked a short laugh, "I guess you're right. Still though, if I had it to do all over again, I wouldn't have done it."   
Rick walked to the window and looked out and continued, "Something like this, this is a very important matter. I mean, maybe you can call me old-fashioned or something, but it's something I take very seriously. All the guys tease me all the time about it, but I'm not like them. I can't just run out and find some one-night stand and then go out the next weekend and find another one. This is all about being committed to someone, showing them you love them and that you're true to them, not about fulfilling personal needs."   
Lisa looked at Rick intently as he was showing her yet another example of why she had fallen in love with him, his sense of morality and selflessness. He was not a skirt-chaser like so many other men she had met, he was a man of integrity, one that would be true and faithful to her. She walked over to him and hugged him, not bothering to try and stop crying.   
"Do you see why I fell in love with you Rick, why I held on for so long when everyone told me to move on? You're a good man, a decent, honest man."   
Rick held onto her, managing to clear his mind of all regrets, doubts, and guilt, and replacing them with thoughts about the future with the woman who was in his arms.   
After a few quiet moments, Lisa broke the silence, "So...I am still a bit confused as to why you feel you need to run off from me. Is it because you don't want me to think you're a lecher? Or is it because that if we don't stop right then, that things might end up going all the way? Rick, you know I won't pressure you into anything that you're not ready for."   
Rick kissed Lisa's cheek before looking at her and saying, "It's a combination of all of those things I guess. I am kinda embarrassed that I mean, maybe you think that my fire gets lit quickly, but it doesn't, only you have the ability to do that. It's not like if I just see some girl in a bikini then I'm set off."   
Lisa laughed, "It's ok Rick. I know you're not like that. And you say that it's just me who has this effect on you, well then...actually, I take that as a compliment. I'm uh...kinda...proud that I have the ability to that."   
Rick raised his eyebrows at her and said teasingly, "Aha, so you mean to tell me you've been doing this on purpose eh?"   
Lisa shoved Rick's shoulder, "No, I have not. But now that I know I have this magical power over you, I'll be sure to take make use of it."   
Rick laughed and tickled Lisa, "You wicked woman you!"   
Lisa slapped Rick's hands away, "Oh come on, as if you don't enjoy it!"   
Rick held onto Lisa then they both fell silent for a moment before Rick said, "Uh...about...the other issue...I guess while we're on the subject then we should maybe talk about?"   
Lisa started to feel a little bit apprehensive, she thought she could pretty much predict what he was going to say, based on his previous talk. She took his hand and they sat back down on the couch.   
Lisa didn't feel like beating around the bush and knew that Rick would probably stutter his way through his explanation so she decided to take charge of the conversation and started off saying, "Rick. Now that we know why you run off suddenly and now that you know my thoughts on it. I want you to know that..." Lisa's sentence slowed down, she realized why Rick had so much trouble talking about it too. It was a serious matter indeed.   
Lisa thought over how she wanted to convey her thoughts to Rick. Rick looked at her hesitation and laughed, "Not that easy is it?"   
Lisa smirked and then took a deep breath and said in a rush, "I'm ready whenever you are."   
Lisa heard her own words and raised her eyebrows, making sure she had heard herself correctly. She then looked at Rick with a dumbfounded look and he started laughing at her and she joined him.   
"Is that what you really wanted to say?" asked Rick.   
Lisa narrowed her eyes and thought about it. She _was _ready, she had no doubt about that, but the way it came out sounded funny.   
Lisa squared her shoulders and looked straight into Rick's illuminating blue eyes, getting lost in them for a moment, then saying clearly, "Yes. I meant what I said."   
They looked at each for a few seconds then Lisa continued, "I know, well, based on what you've told me and how you've acted, I take it that you're not ready yet, and that's perfectly fine. I can wait. What I am trying to say though, is that if it comes the time when you are ready, when you want me, then you don't have to be so hesitant or afraid that you might seem to be taking advantage of me, because you're not. Do you understand Rick?"   
Rick thought for a moment then slowly nodded his head.   
Lisa continued, "I know this is a very important matter, and I'm sure we still need to talk more about it, but I just wanted you to know where I stand on the subject."   
Rick leaned on her shoulder and said quietly, "I hope I won't make you have to wait too long."   
Lisa rubbed Rick's forearm, "Don't worry about it. You take as long as you need, and if one night, or day, when we're kissing or hugging and that feeling just comes over you when you think you're ready, just let things go with the flow, I'll be able to pickup on it too I think."   
Rick flung his arm across Lisa's stomach and hugged her, "You see, this is why I love you so much. I can talk about anything with you. You're so understanding and patient with me...and...you're drop dead gorgeous."   
The couple laughed and Lisa turned on the television. They watched an old movie and then fell asleep in each others arms on the couch.   
  


======================================   
chapter notes here: http:// www.geocities.com / sphersian /chapnotes7.html   
  



	20. Chapter 14

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 14**

  


February 12th, 2015   


A week had passed without much commotion, something which the weary inhabitants of Monument City were thankful for.   
Rick and Sammie had returned home and Sammie was on her way to a complete recovery. Claudia was still sorting out how she was going to take care of James if she positively decided to adopt him. Vanessa had been going through a battery of training exercises and making such rapid progress that she was surprising not just the trainers, but herself as well.   
Kim and Lisa spent the majority of the week attending meeting after meeting. Today they got a bit of a breather and were in their offices working on boring paperwork. Kim walked into Lisa's office and plopped down in a chair and groaned, "I don't know what's worse, those horrible windbag meetings or all this crappy paperwork!"   
Lisa looked up at Kim and smiled but didn't comment. Kim leaned forward and asked in a secretive tone, "Lisa. Have you told Rick yet? Please tell me you have."   
The look on Lisa's face answered Kim's question and Kim came halfway out of her chair as she exclaimed, "Lisa! I can't believe you haven't told him yet. We leave in 4 days!"   
Lisa sighed and looked down at her papers, "I know, I just..."   
Kim was impatient and said scoldingly, "Lisa. You have to tell him."   
"Can't it wait till after Valentine's Day?" asked Lisa meekly.   
Kim shook her head in disbelief. "Lisa this is serious, you have to tell Rick and you have to tell him now. He will understand. If you wait until the last minute that would be so unfair to him."   
Lisa analyzed Kim's words and knew that Kim was right. She looked at Kim and gave her a resigned look.   
"And you're going to tell him everything right?" asked Kim sternly, as if she were a parent.   
Lisa hesitated, "I...I was thinking that the other thing can wait until it comes out in the meeting."   
Kim gawked at Lisa in disbelief, "Lisa! You can't do that. If you tell him now maybe you can convince him that it won't be so bad. If you wait till the meeting then I don't think things will be on good terms when we leave."   
Lisa looked at her dejectedly, "What make you think they'll be on good terms even if I tell him before hand."   
Kim sighed and sat back down. "Believe me, I am sympathetic to your situation Lisa, but I really think if you just tell him now, you'll have some time to talk things over before we leave."   
Lisa seemed to be carrying on a debate with herself and so Kim got up and patted Lisa's hand, "Just make sure you think about what I said ok?"   
Lisa nodded slightly and when Kim left the room, Lisa stood up and went to the window and comtemplated what she should do.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Rick met Max at the indoor basketball court and the two buddies played for about half an hour and then decided to take a break. Max sat down on the bench and took off his glasses and wiped his face with a towel.   
"So Rick, you and Lisa ready for the Valentine's Day party?" asked Max as he opened up a water bottle.   
Rick wiped his forehead with his shirt and said, "I hope so. Lisa's been so busy we haven't had time to go find something to wear yet."   
Max laughed, "Good luck. Going shopping with women, even Zentraedi women, isn't easy."   
Rick smiled and grew thoughtful, "But...you know, come to think of it, I don't think Lisa is one of those shopping types. She never has been as far as I can remember."   
Max jabbed Rick in the shoulder, "Well my friend, you certainly are very lucky then."   
Max continued, "So whatcha guys planning for V day? The party, anything else?"   
Rick looked at Max suspiciously, "You know, Sammie asked me that same question too."   
Max held out his hands defensively, "Whoa whoa, boss. There's no conspiracy going on here, I was just asking out of curiosity."   
Rick laughed said, "It's alright, I know you aren't one for scheming."   
Max rubbed the bridge of his nose and said with a chuckle, "Mir keeps asking me when you and Lisa are getting married and if you are going to have children...and a few other questions."   
Rick rolled his eyes, "Oh boy, don't tell me one of them is something along the lines of whether me and Lisa are sleeping together or not."   
Max roared with laughter, "How'd you guess?"   
Rick sat back and said, "Well, Sammie's already asked me that question, in a round-about way, and I'm sure the gossip followers of the Hayes-Hunter love triangle have already placed bets on that too. You know, when some of the other pilots found out that me and Lisa were finally a couple, I could tell by the tone in their voice that they were thinking, 'And? So? Did you sleep with her yet?' You know how us guys are."   
Max nodded his head in agreement, then asked, "So, did you?" and then started to laugh.   
Rick laughed too and threw the ball at Max, but Max, ever the quickest reflexes, managed to dodge out of the way. After a few seconds Max came back to the bench and sat down. Rick sat up and looked at Max with a serious look and said, "No."   
At first Max didn't know what Rick was talking about, then he realized that Rick was answering his question. Max waited to see if Rick would explain his answer. He didn't have to wait very long.   
"People don't seem to realize that the relationship between me and Lisa has been very fragile for the past few years, and there's a lot of things we need to iron out. I don't want to rush into something or make a mistake that could jeopordize all that we're trying to build.   
And in a way, I still feel guilty about the fact that I slept with Minmei. Lisa knows that I did and I just can't forgive myself about it yet. I can imagine that deep down it probably bothers Lisa a lot, even though she says it is probably for the best that I was with Minmei, to get it out of my system, so to speak. How can I have come off of spending three weeks with Minmei, then just hop into bed with Lisa. I think that's completely disrespectful to Lisa and selfish of me."   
Max bounced the basketball once then asked, "So you're afraid that if you're with Lisa, you might slip up and talk about Minmei?"   
Rick shook his head immediately, "Hell no, that's definitely not a problem. I think you remember me telling you that when I was with Minmei, I was thinking of Lisa." *****   
Max nodded that he remembered and commented, "I would've thought then, that since you had Lisa on your mind, in _thatway_ that you two would've already..."   
Rick shook his head again, "Yeah, that's probably what everyone's thinking. But for the reason I already mentioned, we haven't.   
And there's another reason. I want to show her that I'm a gentleman. I'm not just some fighter jock high on hormones, as most guys are. There _are_ guys like me out there. Maybe we're a bit old-fashioned, but let them say that. My father taught me to be a gentleman, although Roy, had tried to turn me into a playboy, but the fact of the matter is, being a playboy, that's just not me Max."   
Max bounced the basketball again and then set it down on the floor and said, "I understand perfectly Rick. Remember when Mir and I first got married, and I got so mad when the guys would say, 'Hey Max, you are so lucky you have such a beautiful babe in your bed.' I was really pissed off, as you remember. This is my wife you're talking about, not some pleasure object. She deserves to be treated with respect."   
Rick took the basketball off the floor and bounced it a few times and said, "See, that's exactly what I mean about Lisa. I almost punched a guy a few days ago when he said, 'Hey Hunter you lucky dog, you get to screw the Admiral.'" Dobbs was there, so he stopped me, otherwise that guy who said that would've had a black eye right now."   
Rick bounced the ball a few more times then said, "You know Max, it's so different, my view on it now. I mean, I realize that part of my infatuation with Minmei was physical. And, when I had the opportunity to sleep with her I did. Then, I found out that there's more to it than just having fun. I was expecting it to be a some sort of epiphany and that we'd both realize how much we meant to each other, but I felt nothing _from_ Minmei, and I felt nothing _for _Minmei, and that's when I started thinking, 'What if this were Lisa instead of Minmei? Could Lisa stir me in my heart and soul the way Minmei couldn't?' And that's when I realized that there's so much more to it all, and that it isn't a game."   
Max regarded his friend then said, "I'm proud of you Rick."   
Rick gave Max a confused look.   
Max slapped Rick on the back and explained, "I think you finally, after what? almost 5 years, are where you belong, with Lisa. And the way you are handling it is full of integrity and maturity. I think Minmei symbolized part of the immature stage of your life, now you're over that and ready to move on to bigger and better things and are more mature, and Lisa symbolizes that future."   
Rick smiled at Max then tossed the basketball up into the air and caught it. Max took the ball away from Rick and quipped, "Now, it will be amusing to see how long you can hold out."   
Rick threw his towel at Max and then said with a sly, yet embarrassed grin, "Not very long, the way things are going."   
Max raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?"   
Rick stood up and scratched his head, "I was always attracted to Lisa, but I let myself be blinded by Minmei that I never realized just how gorgeous Lisa is. Now I know, and it drives me crazy."   
Max laughed and also stood up and started walking to the center of the court. "Does Lisa know what effect she has on you?"   
Rick smirked, "Yeah, 'cause I told her."   
Max turned to Rick and said teasingly, "You _are_ in trouble now. She's going to turn you on and off like a lightswitch."   
Rick took the pass from Max then shot a three-pointer and said, "I know, but it's perfectly fine with me."   
Max grinned and said, "It's those strong silent types like Lisa that you gotta be careful of."   
Wearing a broad smile, Rick threw his hands up to try and block Max's shot, saying, "I know _that_ too, and that's perfectly fine with me _too_."   
Rick and Max dodged each other on the court for another 5 minutes then Rick suddenly stopped in the middle of the court. Max looked at him, waiting to hear the explanation of why he stopped moving.   
Rick looked at Max with wide-eyes and asked, "Hey...do you really think so?"   
Max laughed and said slyly, "And don't forget, Lisa's a over-achieving perfectionist remember."   
Rick's jaw dropped open, then slowly it closed and turned into a mischievious smile, "Yeah...you're right, she's a perfectionist...oh man!"   
Max watched as Rick's expression changed from mischievious to confused, to sly, to intense, too scared, to happy. Then Rick started walking towards the door.   
"Hey Rick, where are you going?" asked a confused Max.   
"I need a cold shower!" said Rick over his shoulder.   
Max laughed and lobbed the ball at the departing Rick, hitting him on the head.   


  


* * * * * * * 

"Captain Leeds. This is our simulation schedule for the rest of the evening."   
Vanessa took the sheet of paper and groaned when the person who had given it to her had left. Vanessa was sitting in a small cubicle that had been assigned to her temporarily while she was in sub training. The entire morning had been spent in simulations underwater and she was trying to fight off her clausterphobia even now. She wondered several times, since she started her submarine training, if she should tell any of the trainers about her clausterphobia. Perhaps they might sympathize with her, but that wouldn't get her reassigned. Maistroff had no intention of letting her out of this assignment. She sighed in resignation. Well, she thought to herself, perhaps this was a way of overcoming her clausterphobia at least, and she would be acquiring new skills, but she didn't like the thought of being away from her friends, especially while at the bottom of the ocean, for weeks on end.   
The schedule indicated that she had a few more equipment training sessions to complete and one more underwater exercise, which was to begin in 15 minutes. She did a double take to make sure she had read right then cursed at the short notice and hurried to the training pool. 

Vanessa climbed into the mini-sub and made sure to roll up her pants a bit. She had been issued a new uniform that consisted of a one-piece jumpsuit, but the legs were too long and she always needed to roll them up or else she'd trip on them as they dragged on the floor.   
The exercise was to consist of the sub being piloted around a mock mine field. If the sub hit a mine, an alarm was suppose to sound and the crew was suppose to simulate an evacuation, again.   
Vanessa was deeply annoyed and bored that the majority of the underwater simulations only dealt with evacuations and not any real problem-solving that would void the need for an evacuation. Talk about your pessimists, she thought to herself.   
The mini-sub had navigated the mock minefield safely, but the instructors had them do another practice run. The helmsman was an able pilot and had navigated the field perfectly the first time around. The sub was almost finished with the course's second run when the helmsman took his eyes off the screen for just a split second and ended up clipping one mine.   
Vanessa was fully expecting the alarm to sound but instead was thrown into panic when she heard a loud blast and felt the sub shake violently. It appeared that the mine they hit was live.   
Water started to flood into the the mini-sub space and the helmsman started panicking. He lunged towards the hatch and pulled on the hatch instead of pulling on it, causing it to jam. The other crewman tried to radio the people who were poolside but the radio was out.   
With two panicking crewmates and water filling the cabinspace, the walls seemed to be closing in around Vanessa, faster and faster, and tighter and tighter. She felt a surge of hyperventilation coming on and she willed it away forcefully. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the three felt the sub being hoisted up and Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief.   
The crew was pulled out of the damage training sub and the instructors were shouting to the techinicians to 'get them answers' quickly.   
Vanessa, half soaking wet, looked at the instructors and said flatly, "You didn't tell us this was a live-mine training run."   
An instructor spoke up immediately, "It _wasn't_ suppose to be. How that live-mine got in there we will have to investigate immediately. Please accept our apologies Captain."   
Vanessa saluted then headed to the women's locker room to change into some dry clothes. While in the shower she couldn't shake the feeling of failure. Her hesitation, as brief as it was, could've had devestating impact if there had been no one to pull them safety, if she were on a larger sub with more crewman, and more at stake. She knew that as the ranking officer on the sub, and even if she weren't, with the other two crewman in a panic, it was up to her to make sure they all made it out of the situation safely, but for a few moments she allowed her clausterphobia to seize her as the other crewmen had allowed their panic to seize them. It was something she was angry at herself for. Though the instructors didn't mention it at the time, it would come out in the investigative reports that she should've at least made an attempt to calm her crewmen down and figure out a plan of escape. Was her submarine third-in-command commission now in jeopardy she wondered. She didn't want to go on sub duty, but that wasn't the point right now. The point was that she had not been able to step up to her responsibilities in a time of chaos. Everyone would tell her that it wasn't her fault and it wasn't her responsibility at the time, but Vanessa prided herself on being clear-headed and having the ability to step in and pick things up when they were falling apart. No. This lapse in concentration would not happen again. She vowed to herself that this would not happen again.   
She turned off the shower and dried herself off then decided to talk to Captain Newcastle about her concerns.   
She had just stepped off the elevator when she heard Captain Newcastle's voice floating in from a hallway nearby. She stopped to listen.   
"What do you mean you don't know how that live mine got in the pool? This is serious business, those three crewman could've been killed by that thing!" said Newcastle angrily.   
Vanessa inched a little bit closer to the hallway so she could hear more clearly.   
"I don't care, you make sure you find out who ordered it. And if this is one of Maistroff's little schemes, you tell him that I'll be in his office faster than he can sneeze!" Newcastle, apparently talking on his cellphone, headed off in the opposite direction from Vanessa.   
Vanessa watched him walk off and decided she'd better not talk to him now. As she walked back to her small office, a cold chill ran through her and it made her stop in her tracks. Something, about _everything_, wasn't right. But then she knew that a long time ago, so why did it worry her so much now? She herself was going on sub duty in a couple of weeks; Kim, Vince, and Lisa were leaving for the factory satellite, and the rest were staying behind. No, something was just not right. She sighed and breathed a silent prayer and then continued down the hall.   
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Sammie wore an annoyed and sour look as she walked into Kim's office carrying a package. With her good arm, she slammed the package down on Kim's desk and huffed loudly.   
Kim, who had been typing up a memo, stopped what she was doing and looked up at Sammie. "Ok, now what did Antell do?"   
Sammie looked at Kim sternly, blowing air out of her nostrils like a bull, and said agitatedly, "This is for Lisa. It's her dress uniform. Maistroff says that 'it would be wise of Admiral Hayes to set an example and dress in formal uniform attire instead of the optional free dress.' Anthell was going to come and bring it to Lisa, probably so she could gloat over Lisa's disappointment, but I snatched the box away from her and told her I'd deliver it myself. That way Anthell will be robbed of telling Lisa she can't dress the way she wants to for the party."   
Kim mumbled a curse then asked, "But I thought she went out of her way to be nice to Lisa?"   
Sammie threw her hand up in the air, "Oh come on Kim, you know that Anthell and Maistroff are trying to get rid of us all. What Anthell was trying to pull the other day, must be part of hers and Maistroff's schemes, who knows."   
Kim continued her questions, "I thought Antell was taking over for Vanessa, what's she doing in your section?"   
"Bothering me! Annoying me! She comes over on her breaks and asks me if I need her help. Like hell I need her help! She just wants to remain the thorn in my side. Who does she think she is, some high and mighty know-it-all who graces other people with her presence? Bulls--t!!! Everyone hates her but she thinks she is the hot s--t and knows everything. She does know quite a bit but not everything and she'll never admit she's wrong, she'll give you the whole runaround to make you think that she isn't wrong. SHE MAKES ME SO MAD!!!!!!!!! That damn troll !!!"   
Kim looked at Sammie, who was red and trembling with anger. "Sam, calm down. That b---h ain't worth getting so upset about. Look at it this way. Everyone can't stand her and she _does_ know it. She bothers you because she's jealous of you. You get along with everyone, and she doesn't, and the only way she feels good about herself is when she tries and belittles people by seeming to be smarter than they are. Nobody gives a s--t about her, and she knows it, and she's bitter because of it. She knows she can push your buttons and she gets her fun from that. Next time, don't react the way she expects you to. Play along with her game."   
Sammie looked at Kim, obviously not convinced, "Yea well I don't see you using this tactic on Maistroff."   
Kim rolled her eyes, "Maistroff is a different story."   
Sammie sat down on the chair in front of Kim's desk, "I guess you're right. This really sucks you know, I was so looking forward to seeing Lisa and Rick all dressed up at the party, now Lisa will be stuck in a uniform."   
They heard the door slide open and saw Claudia hurry in. She looked a bit mad and everyone knew that when Claudia was mad, make sure you stay out of her way.   
"Where's Lisa?" asked Claudia loudly.   
Kim cowered a bit, "Uh...she's in her office."   
Right on cue, Lisa came out of her office and wasn't too comfortable with the fact that Claudia was looking at her sternly, and Sammie and Kim looked like they were ready to bolt out the door.   
"Uh...maybe I better leave now," mumbled Sammie.   
"No it's ok Sammie. Claudia what's wrong?" asked a concerned Lisa.   
Claudia put her hands on her hips, a classic warning sign to everyone, and Kim started to get halfway out of her seat.   
"Lisa, how come you didn't tell me that Vince was going with you up to the factory satellite?" asked Claudia, trying to keep her voice down.   
"What?" returned a confused Lisa.   
"Vince told me today that he's on the list for assignment to the factory satellite," replied Claudia.   
"I had no idea that he was assigned to the satellite. Reinhardt did all the assigning, I haven't even seen the list yet." said Lisa, trying not to sound defensive.   
"Vince said that Lt. Antell told him that you requested that he be put on this assignment," said Claudia.   
Kim and Sammie groaned in unison and Sammie exclaimed, "Come on Claudia! Don't tell me you're going to believe what Anthell says!"   
"I don't know what's going on but Anthell, Antell, said that she saw Lisa's signature on the order," said Claudia, growing increasingly confused.   
"THAT B---H IS A LIAR!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO SLAP HER!!!!!" screamed Sammie. Kim quickly got up and blocked Sammie's exit.   
"Wait, let's get to the bottom of this first," said Kim, trying to calm Sammie down.   
Kim went back to her desk and picked up the phone and dialed Lt. Antell's number. 

Antell: "This is Lt. Antell."   
Kim: "Lieutenant Antell, this is Commander Young, I'm calling on behalf of Admiral Hayes, we have something we need to ask you about."   
Antell: "Very well." 

Kim: "Is it true that you told Commander Vince Grant that Admiral Hayes had signed his transfer papers?" 

Lieutenant Antell gave a long pause on the other end of the line and Kim looked at everyone and pointed to the phone, shaking her head. 

Antell: "Yes...yes...I told him that."   
Kim: "Well, Admiral Hayes says she never has signed _any_ transfer papers regarding the upcoming assignment. Would you mind bringing the document over so we may have a look at it?"   
Antell: "Uh...well, I have the paper here, let me look...oh...oh my I must've been seeing things, her signature is not on here. I regret my error."   
Kim: "Very well, we just wanted to clear things up. Thank you, goodbye." 

Kim slammed down the phone and then yelled at it, "B---H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Kim looked at everyone then sneered, "That f----n' b---h lied! She's such a trouble maker!"   
"What I don't understand is, what motive would she have for lying about this? What could she possibly gain?" asked a puzzled Lisa.   
"That witch is probably working on orders from Maistroff to try and turn us all against each other," said Sammie bitterly.   
Claudia had grown quiet when it was found out that Antell had concocted the story and didn't meet Lisa's eyes as she said, "Lisa, could I speak to you in your office?"   
Kim and Sammie took their cue and Kim asked, "Hey Lisa, is it ok if me and Sam go grab some lunch?"   
Lisa shook her head and then she and Claudia headed into her office.   
  
"Lisa, I'm sorry. I feel terrible. Really I do. You know that when it comes to my baby brother, I can turn into a steamroller," explained a repentant Claudia.   
"It's alright, I understand." said Lisa trying to diffuse the situation.   
"I can't believe that I took Lt. Antell's word over yours," continued Claudia.   
"Claudia. It's alright, you don't have to apologize. I suppose you wouldn't put it past me, considering what's going to happen with Rick's situation in a few days," said Lisa sadly.   
Claudia sat back in her chair and looked at Lisa for a moment then said, "I assume, from the way he's been acting the past week, that you have NOT told him yet?"   
Lisa gave the same meek look to Claudia that she had given to Kim and Claudia reacted the same way Kim had, "Lisa!! I don't believe you! How come you haven't told him yet?"   
"I...I...am afraid to," stammered Lisa.   
Claudia shook her head, "You know, you...I just...it's unbelieveable how you can be so capable at your job and mostly everything else except when it comes to your _boyfriend_. You look as if you're 16 years old Lisa!"   
"Claudia, it's not that _easy_ a thing to do! Don't you think I've been agonizing over this since the beginning?"   
"Lisa, you have to tell him, you can't wait till the meeting. He will be furious at you," said Claudia.   
Lisa looked down and said quietly, "He'll be furious anyways..."   
Claudia sighed and said, "Look honey, I for one do agree with your proposal, I think it will be good for everyone, but we both know Rick won't see it that way. If you can try and explain yourself now, before the meeting then at least you can try and be on good terms when you go up to the factory satellite. If you wait till the meeting, that won't be enough time for him to cool off and you'll go up to the satellite on bad terms with Rick. Honey, do you really want that?"   
Lisa didn't answer and so Claudia got up from her chair and said sternly, "Tell him Lisa, _before_ the meeting," and then left the room.   


  


* * * * * * * 

Rick and Lisa had bought take-out on the way to Rick's apartment and as Rick was changing his clothes, Lisa fixed their dinner and brought it to the coffeetable in the living room. After she had set the plates and drinks down she sat down on the sofa and stared blankly at the clock on the wall. Rick came into the room a few minutes later and noticed Lisa's demeanor. He came and sat down next to her, "Lisa, what's wrong? You've been growing increasingly quiet this past week and in the car today you hardly said a word. And don't tell me nothing's wrong, I can tell just by looking at you that something's wrong."   
Lisa didn't look at Rick and quietly said, "There's something I need to tell you...I'm leaving again, this time up to the factory satellite to begin work on the SDF-3."   
Rick knew that this was coming. It was understood and assumed that Lisa would oversee the SDF-3 construction and that it would be a task that would keep her on the factory satellite for quite some time. Even though he expected it and had tried to prepare himself for it, it still hurt Rick deeply.   
"How long will you be gone," asked Rick softly as he took her hand in his.   
Lisa didn't answer right away, she was distracted by the touch of Rick's strong yet gentle hand. "Breetai says it will be about 6 weeks. We are going to look over the preliminary blueprints, then head out to some system called Centrino. There's a few planets there that have the metal resources that will be used in the ships construction. Breetai assures us that it is superior to anything that we have in our solar system. We'll be there for a couple weeks to observe the mining operations. We leave in a few days, on the 16th."   
"Spacefold to another galaxy?!" exclaimed Rick. He had expected Lisa to be up on the factory satellite but had never thought that her duties would take her back out into deep space, especially space that wasn't in the immediate solar system.   
"I don't like the sound of this mining operation Lisa. Why can't you just stay on the factory satellite and have them report to you," said Rick, starting to shift into his argumentative but protective mode.   
"Breetai thinks it's important I be there to observe firsthand. Besides, remember when we were captured and taken to Dolza, we jumped to another system and managed to make it back alright," returned Lisa.   
Rick ran his hands through his hair then quickly said, "Can't I come with you?"   
Lisa shook her head and said, "I wish you could, but you're needed here." Then she looked away from him and stood up and walked to the window.   
Rick stood up and followed her and stood beside her and asked, "Did you know about this trip before? How come you didn't tell me sooner Lisa?"   
Lisa heard the hurt tone in Rick's voice and felt guilty, though she was also glad that he wasn't mad at her.   
Lisa walked away from him and stammered, "I...I was afraid to tell you...and...I guess because I also just wanted to try and not think about it until I absolutely had to. I don't want to leave Rick, not now that we're together, but I have no choice. It's my job and I must go through with it. There's nothing more that I want to do than to just take the rest of the year off and spend it with you, but I have a committment to-"   
Rick cut her off by walking up and hugging her, "I know, I know, you don't have to explain. I have the same commitment too."   
Lisa sniffled, "I feel so guilty for being selfish, but soldiers can have lives too can't they?"   
Rick shooshed her, "It's not selfishness. Everyone is entitled to some private time, and I would say especially soldiers. I understand the times we live in are very difficult and it demands so much from us because we have chosent to help protect the planet, that sometimes the constant, endless fights just make you feel like you'll never have a days rest. We're not superheros, we can't be a soldier every single second of our lives, and we shouldn't feel guilty about that either. When you come back, promise me that you will take at least a week off, so that way we can just go somewhere, get away, and spend some quality time alone."   
Lisa hugged Rick tightly and said, "I promise. I'm sure looking forward to that Rick." 

They turned to their dinner and ate without much conversation, then when they had finished, they started talking about the upcoming party.   
"I guess we don't have to worry about shopping for me, Maistroff's already dictated what I should wear. But actually, I think he's right this time. I really should be wearing a formal uniform," mused Lisa.   
"Yeah but its a free-dress code, that rule applied to everyone I assumed," said Rick disappointedly.   
Lisa sighed and Rick thought of an idea, "Why don't we still go out and get you something to wear. We'll leave the party abit early and then come back here, or go to your place, and you can change into your dress and we can have our own little private party."   
Lisa looked at Rick then a smile spread across her face, "That sounds like a wonderful idea Rick."   
Rick clapped his hands together, "Alrighty then, let's go back to your hotel so you can change and then we'll hit the mall."   
Lisa laughed, "I didn't know you liked to shop. You sound like one of the Trio when you talk about the mall."   
Rick chuckled, "Yeah well, I don't like to shop, but if it's shopping for you, especially something that you'll look gorgeous in, then there's no way I _won't_ go."   
Lisa smiled proudly, glad that she had kept herself in such good shape the past few years. Minmei eat your heart out! she thought to herself triumphantly.   
After about two hours of shopping, Rick and Lisa landed back at Lisa's suite. Kim was still not home yet.   
Rick and Lisa tried on their clothes and each gave the other enthusiastic approval. Lisa thought she would faint as she stared at Rick. Lisa took a deep breath then said dreamily, "Damn, you're so gorgeous." Rick flickered his eyebrows at her and walked up to her and dusted off his suit lapel and said, "Hey, I am aren't I?" Lisa laughed and picked up a nearby pillow and hit him in the stomach.   
Lisa waited in her room as Rick was in the bathroom changing back into his original set of clothes. She was proud that she had been able to tell Rick about her trip to the factory satellite, but she had been unable and unwilling to tell him about what was going to come up at the meeting the day before she left. She sighed loudly then tried to clear her mind, deciding that she would just wait till the meeting for Rick's new assignment to be made known. Why ruin the evening and Valentine's Day she thought to herself. But she felt increasingly guilty, she was being cowardly and she knew it, and she hoped that Rick could forgive her.   
Rick came back to the room, his shirt in his hand. The look on Lisa's face was priceless and he had to remember to keep his ego in check, so instead of teasing her, he looked her over and suddenly it sunk in that she would be leaving in a few days, and would be gone for at least 6 weeks.   
Lisa noticed his demeanor change and asked him what was wrong.   
Rick sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and said sadly, "6 weeks huh?"   
Lisa laid her head on his strong shoulder, "6 weeks seems like an eternity, I don't know how I'll get through the day without seeing your face or hearing your voice."   
Rick put his arm around Lisa's shoulders, "Same here."   
Lisa sat there quietly as her guilt started to grow, "Rick, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."   
Rick sighed, "I would have preferred you had told me right away, but I understand why you didn't. Please don't worry about it anymore Lisa."   
She silently hoped that Rick would be this understanding after the meeting that was coming up in a few days but the pit in her stomach told her otherwise.   
Rick consumed by the tranquility of the moment, threw his shirt on the floor and stood up, pulling Lisa up with him. Rick began nipping at Lisa's neck and said, "I won't be able to do this for 6 weeks, it's gonna drive me crazy."   
The nipping turned into kissing and then into deep kissing and, as expected, Rick started to pull away from Lisa, but she held him in his spot, "You don't have to run off anymore Rick."   
Rick cleared his throat and laughed nervously.   
"Hey Lisa, guess wha-" Kim had come home and had headed straight for Lisa's room and stopped mid-sentence when walked in on Rick and Lisa.   
Kim stared at them for a moment, Rick in particular, then held her hand to her mouth and giggled behind it.   
Rick started turning bright red and Lisa wondered what Kim was laughing about and what Rick was embarrassed about. Lisa looked at Rick again and then realized what all the commotion from Kim and Rick was about and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. At that, Kim started laughing outloud and Rick wondered if he should leave the room. Lisa saw the confused look on Rick's face and tried to put him at ease by saying, "Thank you for the...compliment, Rick." Rick smiled at her slowly and Lisa turned her attention back to Kim, "Yes Kim, what were you saying?"   
Kim was still snickering and staring at Rick that Lisa's question caught her offguard and Kim could only stammer, "Uh...I...was saying...what was I saying? I...I...forgot."   
Lisa chuckled and Kim continued, "Hey, I mean, I forgot, you know, because well, I mean, look at Rick! He distracted me! Boy! I need to go call Sam and V and tell them about this right now! Goodnight!"   
Kim rushed out of the room and Rick and Lisa both took a couple of steps to chase after her but let her go. Rick and Lisa stared at each other for awhile then both started to laugh shyly. "You don't think she's actually going to tell Sammie and Vanessa is she?" asked Rick.   
Lisa gave him a lop-sided smirk and said, "She's already told them, I'm sure."   
Rick scratched his head and wrinkled his nose.   
Lisa took his hand and said, "Be prepared the next time you see them, especially if all three of them are there at the same time, then you're in trouble."   
Rick shook his head and smiled, "Well, they don't call them the _Terrible_ Trio for nothing I suppose. But you know, it wouldn't be any fun if they weren't."   
Lisa replied with a smile.   
"You know, I really have grown fond of those girls. I never really took the time to get to know them but now I have and I can't believe what I've been missing out on," continued Rick.   
"They are great. I don't know what I'd do without them," remarked Lisa.   
Rick shook his head in agreement then locked his arms around Lisa's waist and asked, "Can I stay here tonight? You'll be leaving soon and I want to spend as much time with you as possible."   
Lisa hugged him, "You know you're welcome to stay anytime you want."   
  
After drinking hot cups of tea, Rick and Lisa snuggled up under the blankets and remained quiet for a few moments, then Rick broke the silence by saying, "I'm going to miss you you know. You haven't even left yet and it already hurts."   
Lisa hugged him tighter and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll miss you too. It will be like hell to be away from you. I always feel so safe when you're around."   
"Are you sure I can't come with you?" asked Rick.   
Lisa ran her hand down his strong forearm, "I wish you could too Rick, but you're needed here." Lisa grew silent and reflected on the last part of her sentence.   
Rick interrupted her train of thought by kissing her then asking, "So where do you want to go on our vacation, when you get back?"   
Lisa thought for a moment, "I...actually, I was thinking of going home, what used to be home, to see how it is. I received a letter the other day, saying that the property was in my name and that it was actually still there. I assumed everything in that area was destroyed, but I guess it was one of those pockets that escaped any annihilation bolts."   
"Really? That's amazing. Do you want to go check it out when you get back," asked Rick.   
"Do you?" returned Lisa.   
"Sure. I'd like to see where you grew up," replied Rick.   
Lisa smiled, "Then it's settled, when I get back we'll take a trip over there and see what's still standing."   
"Two round-trip tickets to the Hayes estate in Upstate New York sounds fine with me," said Rick cheerfully.   


====================================== 

***** cross reference to aikiweezie's story "Macross: Untold Stories" (chapter 5)   



	21. Chapter 15

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 15**

  


February 14th, 2015   


"Max!!" hollered Miriya from the bathroom.   
Max was used to that tone of voice and nonchalantly walked to the bathroom to see what was wrong. He found Miriya frowning and tugging at her dress.   
"Yes, Mir?" he asked patiently.   
"Maximillian, we must go shopping right now," ordered Miriya.   
"Right now? Why? I thought we were all ready," said a perplexed Max.   
"Maximillian this dress is itching me like crazy. I will not be able to enjoy my evening in this dress, I must purchase another one," said Miriya, slightly annoyed.   
"But Mir, you said you loved that dress when you tried it on," said Max.   
"I did, but now it is uncomfortable."   
Max looked at Miriya, then the dress and then noticed some white spots on the dress. "Uh...Mir, did you wash the dress?"   
"I did, last night," said Miriya plainly.   
"But I told you not to wash the dress. It needs to go to the cleaners," explained Max.   
"But it smelled like the department store, and that smell makes me sneeze, so I decided to wash it," countered Miriya.   
Max sighed and said, "Alright then, change out of that dress and we'll run to the dress shop down on Main Street and find you something. But. You won't be able to wash it, we won't have time for that, do you understand?"   
Miriya nodded and Max went outside to wait in the car for her.   
After half an hour Max and Miriya arrived back home and Max sat in the kitchen, eating a snack. Miriya came into the kitchen, in her slip and told Max to move so that way she could get the ironing board out.   
"Miriya, you don't have to iron the dress, just wear it," said Max, chomping on some potato chips.   
"I cannot wear it. It has a crease in it. I will iron it and then I can wear it," said Miriya matter-of-factly.   
Max shrugged and moved out of her way by heading to the living room to watch some TV. After a minute, Miriya came out of the kitchen, still in her slip, and asked, "Max, what if other men ask me to dance with them?"   
Max pushed his glasses up and smiled, "Well, I suppose you can do what you always do everytime we go to a party and men ask to dance with you."   
Miriya looked at him and said, "You mean, tell them I will break their necks if they ask me again?"   
Max chuckled, "Yes I suppose you could tell them that too."   
Miriya looked at Max with some confusion, then Max walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and said cheerfully, "Or you could dance with me every single dance so that way they won't have the chance to ask you."   
Miriya smiled proudly and Max asked her, "So how's your dress now, better than the first one?"   
Miriya's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, then she ran to the kitchen. She came back to the room with her head down. She looked up at Max with a sad look then held up her dress, which had a hole in it, scorch marks ghosting the outline of where the iron had been.   
Max scratched his head and offered, "Ah, well, at least you didn't start a fire again."   
Max looked at the clock on the wall and Miriya's eyes turned to it too.   
"Max, we won't have enough time to get another dress will we?" asked Miriya.   
"Well, Mir, we can either go and get another dress and show up late, or...or you can just go in your uniform," suggested Max.   
Miriya thought it over for a moment, "Well...," she started saying, "whenever I wear my uniform as opposed to an evening dress, the number of dance offers goes down. Maybe that's a good thing. Very well, I will just wear my uniform.   
Max smiled then the smile turned into a grimace as Miriya said, "But I will have to iron it, it's wrinkled. It'll just take a few minutes."   
Max sat back down on the couch and hoped that she would be able to iron her uniform without incident. 

* * * * * * * 

Sammie stood in front of the mirror, sniffling. Vanessa came storming into the bathroom saying, "Dammit where are my ruby earrings?" Then Vanessa caught sight of the distraught look on Sammie's face and became immediately concerned. "Sammie what's wrong?"   
Sammie sniffled again before saying, "No one's going to ask me to dance because of this shoulder injury!"   
Despite being notorious for her constant bickering with Sammie, Vanessa didn't have a witty retort for Sammie's plight, instead Vanessa felt sorry for Sammie and tried to cheer her up. "Hey Sam, don't worry about that. You just get out there on the dancefloor and when the guys see that you're not that much of an invalid with that injury, they'll ask ya to dance!"   
Sammie wiped her eyes as she looked at her friend, "Do you really think so?"   
Vanessa winked at her, "Of course. And I'm sure Max, Rick, and Vince will dance with you, injury or no injury and then all the other guys will get jealous and cut in on them."   
Sammie beamed a smile and asked again, "Do you really think so??"   
"I know so Sam," was Vanessa's reassuring reply.   
Sammie smiled again then gasped before exclaiming, "Kim's lost the bet! I just remembered, it's already Valentines Day. Kim's deadline was midnight, nothing happened so she's out of it already."   
It took a while for Vanessa to catch on to what Sammie was talking about but when she did she let out a sly, "Hey...that's right huh? Why don't we call her and make sure she didn't forget about it."   
Sammie ran to grab a phone and then dialed Kim's number. 

Kim: "Hello."   
Sammie: "Hey Kim, you guys almost ready?"   
Kim: "Almost. How about you two?"   
Sammie: "Almost. Hey, you forgot something."   
Kim: "What did I forget?" 

Vanessa snatched the phone away from Sammie and picked up the conversation. 

Vanessa: "You lost the bet. It's already Valentines Day. Your deadline was last night."   
Kim: "Huh?"   
Vanessa: "Don't tell me you forgot."   
Kim: "Forgot...oh!"   
Vanessa: "No way! You actually DID forget! Well, I suppose you have been busy and all, I wouldn't doubt it. I would probably forget too. So? You lost already right? Or did anything happen between Rick and Lisa last night?"   
Kim: "Ah hell. I lost. Nothing happened as far as I can tell. Rick dropped Lisa off at 10pm and then she turned in early. I think she's still dreading the meeting, so she really hasn't been herself lately.   
Vanessa: "I hope she will be ok during the party."   
Kim: "I dunno, we'll just have to wait and see I guess."   
Vanessa: "Right."   
Kim: "Hey, did Sammie get upset about being injured and not being asked to dance cuz of her injury?"   
Vanessa: "Yeap. You know her better than I do sometimes."   
Kim: "Yeah, well tell that kid to cheer up and not to worry, there'll be plenty of guys asking her to dance, I already talked to some. But don't tell her that part of it."   
Vanessa: "Yeap, I've told her not to worry about having a dance partner."   
Kim: "Ok, I've got to get back to getting ready."   
Vanessa: "Hey Kim."   
Kim: "Yeah?"   
Vanessa: "Uh...nothing. We'll see you at the party ok?"   
Kim: "Sure thing, later!" 

Vanessa hung up the phone but couldn't hang up the strange feeling that had passed over her when she talked to Kim. Sammie was standing next to Vanessa and waited for Vanessa to talk. Vanessa didn't say anything and headed back to her room. Sammie was perplexed by her behavior and hollered after her, "Hey, what about your earrings? I think I saw Kim wearing them the other day. Better make sure you get them back from her before she leaves or you might never see them again."   
Sammie's comment was spoken with the air of jest, but it had sent a cold chill through Vanessa. She took a deep breath and tried to continue with getting ready, but couldn't shake the echo of Sammie's innocently spoken remark.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Rick Hunter hummed happily as he shaved. He was looking forward to the party, which was something new for him, since he wasn't very comfortable at parties, but now he felt anticipation. The situation was different this time than from other parties. This time he would clearly have a date, and a very attractive one at that. All the previous parties he had spent as a wallflower, bemoaning not being able to take Minmei to the party and wondering about where things had stood between himself and Miss Macross, but now all that was just a distant memory and he was glad.   
He finished shaving and splashed some aftershave on his strong jaw. He continued trying to picture how the evening would go. He was looking forward to having the opportunity to leave the party early and spend some quiet time alone with Lisa. He was still disappointed that she could not get dressed up, but he understood why she needed to be in formal uniform. He also wondered how much he could get away with at the party. He had trouble keeping his hands off Lisa and he wanted nothing more than for everyone to know that they were a couple now, but he knew that if he and Lisa were too touchy with each other, that it would reflect badly on Lisa. He resigned himself to the fact that he would have to get used to the idea of having to keep hands-off of Lisa when they were in public, especially in the presence of high-ranking officers. They had enough trouble with Maistroff already, and they needed to make sure not to give him anymore ammunition against them.   
Rick sighed and then tried to cheer himself up by thinking of how they would spend the rest of the evening, after they had left the party. Lisa had been out of spirits lately, no doubt due to her having to leave for the satellite factory. He didn't really have a plan, he just decided to let things go with the flow of the evening and try and make the most of their time together and cheer Lisa up.   
Rick looked at himself in the mirror and had to smile slightly. He never was one to gloat, but he had to admit that he looked pretty good. He practiced his smile a few times, making sure that it was one that could make Lisa melt. 

* * * * * * * 

  
  
  


Lisa was ready to go but Kim was still scurrying around to finish getting ready. Finally, Kim came to the living room where Lisa was reading up on some reports about their upcoming assignment. She stood in front of Lisa, then turned around in a circle and asked, "Well, am I gonna have to beat the men off with a stick or what?"   
Lisa laughed and told her, "Shall I assign an MP to be your bodyguard?"   
Kim, ever witty, quipped, "Sure, if he's cute!"   
Kim gingerly sat on the couch next to Lisa, "I don't want to get my dress wrinkled," she explained. Then she continued, "So, what's this about you and Rick planning to leave early tonight? Are you two going to have a _special_ evening? Should I stay at Sam and V's tonight?"   
Lisa honestly didn't know how to answer Kim. She thought it through for a moment then said, "It's alright Kim, you don't have to stay with them tonight."   
Kim wore a slight pout, something she obviously inherited from Sammie. "Well, are you _sure_? I mean, it _is _Valentine's Day after all, and you and Rick will be here, all alone, and you won't be seeing each other for 6 weeks and..well, you know..."   
Lisa suddenly remembered why the Terrible Trio was named Terrible and decided to ask Kim a question, "I get the feeling...I think I know you girls pretty well now...you all don't happen to have some kind of _bet_ going do you?"   
Kim shrunk down in her seat a bit and that was a dead giveaway.   
"I see..." said Lisa suspiciously.   
"You're not mad at us are you? I guess it was kinda bad of us," said Kim   
Lisa gave Kim a crooked smile and said, "Not really. I know you girls by now."   
Lisa's answer didn't make Kim feel better however, "Lisa, I apologize for Sam and V too. This is something serious and we shouldn't be so petty to bet on something important as this."   
Lisa shook her head and sighed, "It's alright. I'm pretty sure half the base has already placed bets about anything and everything Rick and I do."   
Kim leaned towards Lisa slightly, "You know, mostly everyone was rooting for YOU the entire time. Especially the women. I think it's a bit of a 'cheering for the underdog' type of thing. In a ways, you represented the regular woman to us all. Here you were in love with a man who was in love with a celebrity. And anyways, you know how Minmei annoys most of the women, we were all rooting for you   
and waited so long to see the day when the Miss Macross was defeated. But it wasn't just that. You and Rick make a perfect couple. Even Exedore said so."   
Lisa smiled shyly and remained quiet, still bothered by what would unfold at the meeting.   
"You know it really sucks that you can't dress up. We were all so looking forward to it, you know, one big party where everyone is all decked out," continued Kim. "That sucks just as bad as the party planning being assigned to that committee, but I guess it wasn't avoidable, I don't know how much planning Sam, V, and I could've done, we have all been so busy lately."   
Kim looked over at Lisa, who seemed to be a bit spaced out. Kim stood up and looked at Lisa scoldingly as she said, "You haven't told him about the meeting have you? Well, I suppose it's no use telling him today, it'll just ruin your evening."   
Kim put her hands on her hips and huffed at Lisa, "Now you stop that! No more sulking! Just forget about it for now and concentrate on having a good time tonight because you won't be seeing him for six weeks."   
There was a knock at the door and Kim grabbed Lisa's arm and pulled her off the couch, "Ok Lisa, that must be Rick. NO SULKING! That's an order Admiral."   
Kim shoved Lisa to the door and managed one more, "NO SULKING!" then stood back and waited for the door to open.   
Lisa put her hand on the doorknob, her heart racing. She turned the knob and then slowly pulled the door back. Rick Hunter was standing there, a bouquet of red roses in his hand, and looking incredibly handsome. Rick smiled at her and walked into the room. Lisa absently closed the door behind him and then looked at him. Rick smiled, the way he had practiced in front of the mirror. Lisa could only utter, "H..h.." but finally managed to get out a weak, "Hi."   
Rick wanted to laugh, but he didn't, instead he continued his plan to dumbfound her. "These are for you," he said to Lisa as he held out the flowers to her.   
Lisa took the bouquet, immediately aware of their aroma. She closed her eyes and inhaled the   
scent, then she looked at Rick and gave him a warm smile, saying a bit unintentionally sultryly, "Thank you Rick."   
"Uhh...you...you're welcome," said Rick. It was now his turn to be slow on the return.   
They heard someone clear their throat and remembered that Kim was there also. When Rick looked at her he did a double take. Kim, proud of the reaction she caused, sauntered a few paces, then did a full turn, and sauntered back.   
Rick whistled his appreciation and said, "Well well well, who DO we have here."   
Kim did a slight curtsy and said proudly, "Commander Kimberly Young, aide to Admiral Lisa Hayes, but since you know me, you can call me Kim." Kim then held out her hand and Rick hesitated, then shook it.   
Lisa burst into laughter and said, "It's alright Rick, go ahead, I don't mind. Just as long as it's not Minmei."   
Rick mumbled something, in that usual awkward, but cute, way of his and Kim held her hand out again. Rick took a light hold of her fingertips and dunked his head to kiss the back of her hand.   
"Ah...I feel like a princess," said Kim dreamily.   
The three friends shared a laugh and then Kim went back to her room to make final preparations   
to leave for the party. 

* * * * * * * 

Rick and Lisa arrived at a crowded reception door. It appeared that everyone who had received a notice, had definitely decided to show up.   
Rick, looking around the crowd, said, "Wow, it's a pretty good turnout."   
Lisa agreed, "Yes it is. I'm glad. I hope everyone has a good time, God knows that everyone could use a few more moments like these."   
Rick answered by wrapping an arm around Lisa's waist and as the line proceeded forward, they were essentially attached at the hip. Kim, Vanessa and Sammie were behind them, ooo-ing and ahh-ing at people passing by. Claudia was already inside with her brother and sister-in-law as was the Sterlings.   
After a few more minutes, Rick and Lisa finally made it to the entry where they were greeted by a public affairs officer. The public affairs officer looked at the guardsman that was standing opposite her and said to him, "Admiral Lisa Hayes and Captain Rick Hunter." The guardsman, decked out a bit too much with a rather silly looking hat, clacked his boots together and announced loudly, "Admiral Lisa Hayes and Captain Rick Hunter!" Then Rick and Lisa realized that there were two lines of full-dressed uniformed soliders in front of them, brandishing shining swords. After the guardsman had announced them, then clacked his boots again, the rows of soldiers held up their swords, making an archway above Rick and Lisa.   
At first the couple hesitated, and Lisa thought to herself that this certainly looked like many of the military weddings she had been to. The public affairs officer, noticing their hesitation, said, "This is just a little fun fanfare, for the senior officers, courtesy of General Maistroff."   
Well that explained everything, Maistroff certainly liked to make his presence known, and the best way to do it was making a big scene, having a loud announcement and a sword salute. Strange that he had ordered it for the other senior officers too.   
Rick held out his arm to Lisa and she smiled as she took a gentle hold of it and let Rick lead her through the sword overpass and into the commotion of the large reception hall. They got stares from all direction, the commotion of the swords and announcement, loud enough to be heard for some distance. Rick could not help but feel proud as he saw people here and there turn to each other and whisper something, then turn back with amazed looks on their faces.   
The Trio had seen the pomp and circumstance that Rick and Lisa got and had quickly made sure they fixed their hair and straightened their dresses before it was their turn to be announced.   
The guardsman announced loudly, "Captain Vanessa Leeds, Captain Sammie Porter, Commander Kim Young!"   
The girls were waiting for the sword bridge salute but it didn't come. They paused for a moment then realized they weren't going to get a sword salute and Kim led the way, holding her head up high, pretending that she hadn't expected a salute.   
"Well! The nerve! I bet Maistroff told them not to salute for us!" complained Sammie.   
"Hey Sam, come on, that is probably just reserved for Admirals and Generals. Really, you don't honestly think that Maistroff would let us lowly Captains have a salute like that would you?" reasoned Vanessa.   
"I suppose not. Hey...that tall guy was checking you out did you notice?" said Sammie.   
"Who me?" asked Vanessa distractedly.   
"Yes YOU!" confirmed Sammie.   
Vanessa looked over her shoulder. The soldier was somewhat handsome, although not Vanessa's exact type. "He's not too bad," she mused.   
"Well, I think he's cute! What about you Kim?" asked Sammie.   
Kim looked him over, unimpressed, and said plainly, "Well, he is a bit thin. I prefer more muscle."   
Sammie hit her on the shoulder, "Not you! I mean, for Vanessa."   
Kim rolled her eyes, "Come on Sam, you know that me and V like guys with muscles."   
Sammie huffed and complained, "Everytime I try and find dates for you guys you are just TOO picky! No wonder why you're old maids!"   
Vanessa jabbed back, "Look who's talking!"   
"Is there a problem here ladies?" asked a very elegantly dressed, but still very imposing, Claudia Grant.   
The Trio shook their heads no and Claudia smiled knowingly.   
"We managed to snag 3 tables and put them together so there's one huge table for you girls, the Sterlings, Vince and Jean, and the Hunters," said Claudia, in a host like manner.   
The Trio giggled and Kim poked her elbow at Claudia, "Hey that's a great one! 'The Hunters', that has a nice ring to it!"   
Claudia gave her a look and said, "Now don't you go calling them that now. This is just a little inside joke between us. If you go around calling them the Hunters, especially here, you know some concocted misinterpreted rumor will start and that's certainly not what Rick and Lisa need right now."   
"Yea Kim, keep your mouth shut," said Sammie teasingly.   
"Why don't you keep your mouth shut," shot back Kim, ready for a joust.   
"Ladies! I want to enjoy this party, don't give me a headache before it even begins!" scolded Claudia.   
Vanessa, who watched it all with amusement, suggested, "Hey, let's go get our seats then get something to drink."   
"Good idea!" chirped Sammie.   
Claudia held Kim off to the side for a moment and asked, "She hasn't told him yet has she?"   
Kim sighed and shook her head.   
"Make sure you bring your earplugs to the meeting tommorrow," said Claudia somberly, then walked back to her table to join her brother and sister-in-law.   
Kim sighed and followed after Sammie and Vanessa. 

The large reception hall was buzzing with enthusiastic chatter and a string ensemble and light jazz band were alternating songs. Miriya surveyed the scene and turned to Max and said, "Maximillian. This is indeed one of the nicer parties we've been to. The decorating is very, what is the word... very light and fresh, and look, even the dinnerware is very beautiful."   
Max adjusted his glasses and smiled, "Yeap, well, that's the Trio for you. They do have good fashion and decorating sense. Too bad they only got to do a little bit of the planning, or else you'd _really_ see something spectacular."   
"I assume they were rather disappointed they didn't get to continue the entire plan," commented Miriya.   
"Yea, well, you know, Sammie got injured and Vanessa's been in training and Lisa's needed Kim to help her out on a few things. I hope that the committe that took over after them doesn't mess things up, the Trio will be _so_ pissed," said Max with a chuckle.   
"Antell is on that committe right?" asked Miriya.   
Max nodded his head.   
"That's an awful thought. She's a hideous woman. There's just something about her that I don't like," said Miriya, observing Antell off in the distance.   
"Well, join the club, no one likes her," answered Max.   
"Maximillian. When are we going to get a house of our own? I do enjoy sharing a house with the Grants but I would enjoy having our own house. I have been watching those shows on television, what are they called? 'Do-it-oneself' ?? They have some very unique ideas that I would like to try."   
Max silently shuddered, the last time Miriya got bitten by the DIY bug, she ended up accidently knocking a huge hall in the kitchen wall. Max turned to her and smiled, "Don't worry Mir, hopefully within the next month we can move into our own house."   
Miriya beamed a smile at her husband and then she proceeded to tell him the home decorating ideas she had seen on television. 

After stopping and being stopped to talk to several people along the way, Rick and Lisa finally made it to their table. Rick held out Lisa's chair for her and she smiled her appreciation. Rick took a seat next to her and picked up the menu to preview their dinner.   
"Would you like something to drink?" he asked Lisa cheerfully.   
Lisa looked over the menu and made a note to herself to play it safe and she answered, "I think, I'll just have a cherry soda for now."   
Rick winked at her and then announced that he would have the same.   
Max and Miriya came back to the table, wine glasses in hand, and the couple sat opposite Rick and Lisa.   
"Hey, Rick, Lisa, this looks like it's going to be some party eh?" said Max in his usual upbeat manner.   
Rick reached over the table to give Max their customary handshake and said, "It sure does look that way, and I'm glad I have such a beautiful date to share it with."   
Lisa looked down shyly and Rick gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
Miriya, sitting opposite of Lisa, asked, "I heard Maistroff is going to give a speech to open the party, is that true?"   
Lisa shook her head, "Yes."   
Rick groaned loudly, "Oh no. I can just picture his speech now. Can't they just skip Maistoff and have only you give a speech?"   
"Maistroff is an a--hole!!" said Miriya angrily.   
Rick and Lisa stared at her, surprised at the viciousness in her tone. Max looked at his wife then at Rick and Lisa, then back at Miriya again and fidgeted in his chair uncomfortably but saying sternly, "Miriya. Now is not the time nor place." Max then put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and softened his tone, saying, "Mir, let's not worry about Maistoff for now. Let's just enjoy the evening alright?"   
Miriya narrowed her eyes one more time, casting one last angry glare at where Maistroff was sitting, then picked up her glass and sipped her wine quietly.   
"So," said Max, trying to change the subject, "Lisa, how come they didn't let you give a speech?"   
Lisa shrugged, "Well, I guess Maistroff wants to be the one to give the speech."   
Miriya, having finished her wine, looked over Rick and Lisa and said, "Rick. I've never seen you in a suit before, you look very handsome."   
"Uh..." was all Rick could say.   
Lisa smiled with pride and said, "Yes Miriya, I agree with you, he is very handsome isn't he?"   
A few minutes later the Trio and the Grants joined the table and the close-knit group of friends spent half an hour enjoying each other's company and conversation.   
Whenever Rick spoke, Lisa found herself doing nothing but stare at him. His manner was carefree and enthusiastic and he had looked happier than she had seen him in a long time. Whenever he turned to her and smiled, his sky blue eyes sparkling, Lisa thought she would faint right there in front of everyone. He was handsome, strong, brave, and kind, and he loved her. Not Lynn Minmei, but her, Lisa Hayes, the woman he had once called an old sourpuss. She still had trouble believing that she was actually at this Cinderella-like party, with Prince Charming.   
Whenever Lisa spoke, Rick looked at her intently and let everything about her saturate his senses. Her voice was very soothing to his ears, her tone, confident and full of intelligence but still having a hint of an underlying sharp, humorus wit. Her profile, delicate and gentle, and when she smiled or looked at him with those illuminating and almost crystal-like green eyes of hers, he felt as if the only two people in the world were he and Lisa.   


"Stop scowling, can't you at least try and pretend to be enjoying the party," said Maistroff as he handed a glass of brandy to T.R. Edwards.   
"I don't like to pretend, it's silly," said Edwards as he gulped down one-fourth of the glass he was given.   
"Well then why did you come then. You should've just stayed home," said Maistroff sourly.   
Edwards said nothing and took another gulp of his brandy and let his eye cast a hateful glare as he watched Maistroff walk away.   
Edwards turned his attention from Maistroff to the party-goers around him. Edwards looked disinterestedly at tables on the left and tables on the right, then his glance fell on one table table near the center of the room, then his eye caught sight of two people who particularly interested him.   
He watched Rick Hunter and Lisa Hayes talking to each other, smiling at each other as if they didn't have a care in the world. Every minute or so Rick would either take hold of Lisa's hand, or touch her on the shoulder, or caress her chin or kiss her on the tip of her nose or whisper something in her ear. The scene only fueled Edwards growing loathing. There was the protege of his old nemesis, Roy Fokker. There was the hot-shot VT jock that had been so distracted by having a woman sitting on his lap that he hadn't bothered to check for other survivors at Alaska Base. There was Rick Hunter, the man who had put a spell over the woman that should have belonged to him, T.R. Edwards.   
Edwards watched the scene for a few more minutes until he was to overcome with rage and resent. Who was he now? He was an angry, bitter, scarred man. Had it not been for the faceplate, no doubt he would not get rejected by so many women when he asked them to dance. And who's fault was it? Rick Hunter's fault. Rick Hunter had been the reason why his plans had been interrupted, his future changed and put on a course that was not his ideal plan.   
He would never forget, never forgive, and one day, when he was in a better seat of power, he would come back and rain down his vengence on Rick Hunter.   
Maistroff was making his way to the front stage, apparently ready to make his speech. Edwards took a seat at a small table, making sure he had a clear view of the table that Rick and Lisa were at.   


"Oh hell, Maistoff is going to speak, wake me up when he's done," grumbled Sammie.   
Maistroff rambled on for a good 20 minutes, spending half of the time talking about himself and his accomplishments. He spoke of the Earth of the past of how great it had been, but didn't talk about how he actually proposed to return it to it's greatness, or at the very least, some semblence of normalacy. Whatever else he said, was pretty much lost on everyone. After the first three minutes, everyone had tuned him out and the murmer of scattered personal conversations was obvious. Perhaps as a result of the inattentiveness given to him, Maistroff gruffly ended with, "Everything depends on all of you. If you have problems, fix them and move on, and make sure you don't let us down."   
As he stepped away from the podium, Maistroff was given only a small, polite applause and this was not lost on him.   
Kim, having finished an an fried dumpling appetizer, snorted, "Boy, he sure made an ass of himself!"   
Those at the table didn't comment, but their laughs and chuckles let her know that they agreed with ehr.   
"That's because he IS an ass!" said Miriya quickly.   
The table laughed again and Miriya's angry expression gave way to a knowing nod.   
The MC came back to the microphone and wished everyone a good and fun-filled evening.   
Sammie lifted her head off of the table and said, "Has he finished rambling yet?"   
Claudia laughed and nodded, "Yes Sammie, you can take the earplugs out of your ears now."   
"Phew, I'm glad I had these earplugs with me, I can't stand the sound of his voice!" said Sammie as she put her earplugs back in her purse.   
Rick told Lisa that he had a friend he wanted her to meet so they left the table and went to talk to Rick's friend for several minutes, then the friend left, and Rick and Lisa were alone near the punchbowl. Kim motioned to Sammie and Vanessa and the three left their seats and made a beeline for Rick and Lisa. Lisa saw the mischievious looks on the Trios faces as they got closer and could guess what they were planning to do. She thought about warning Rick, but then she decided against it and smiled at the Trio as they drew nearer.   
The Trio, in unison, gave a very sly, "Hi Riiiiick."   
Rick recognized that tone and started to feel slightly nervous, "Uh...hi girls." He looked at Lisa to see if she was going to be able to help him out but she was watching the crowd.   
Vanessa asked, "So are you enjoying the party Rick?"   
"Uhh, yea, it's started off pretty nicely, if you exclude Maistroff's speech," answered Rick.   
The Trio giggled in unison, one of their trademark signs that they in flirt mode.   
Sammie looked Rick up and down and said, "Girls, doesn't Rick look very handsome today."   
"Mmmmhmmm," was the reply from Kim and Vanessa in unison.   
Vanessa made the bold move and said, "Those are nice pants Rick. Kim tells us that you wear pants well."   
Rick could feel the perspiration start to form at his temples and he looked at Lisa again for help, but she seemed to be distracted by something off in the distance.   
Kim narrowed her eyes and said, "Oh yes. Especially jeans. You know, some guys just don't have what it takes to look good in jeans, but Rick doesn't have that problem, right Rick?"   
"Uh..." was all a perspiring Rick could mutter.   
The Trio giggled again and Rick felt like a trapped laboratory animal.   
Sammie giggled again before saying, "I'm sure Lisa must be very proud of you Rick, right Lisa?"   
Lisa, had managed to keep a fraction of her attention on the teasing the Trio was putting Rick through and managed to say, "Yes, I am."   
The Trio laughed again and then Lisa distractedly said, "Excuse me, I'll be right back," and headed off in the direction to which her attention had been fixed upon for several minutes now.   
Rick took a step to follow her but Vanessa grabbed his left arm and Sammie grabbed his right arm and they turned him around and continued their teasing tirade.   
"So Rick, what's your shoesize?" asked Kim after which, Sammie and Vanessa burst out into a fit of giggles.   


"You imbecile, you should be thrown in the brig!" said an angry Maistroff, wiping off his jacket with a napkin.   
"Hey, come one, we aren't on duty you know," said a stocky, bearded man.   
"Get your friend to the MP's, that's an order!" barked Maistroff.   
"Wait a minute, he's just a little bit drunk, and he didn't mean to spill his drink on you," explained the bearded man.   
"Like hell he didn't, I saw your crowd during my speech, how disrespectful! Laughing and talking, not even listening to what I was saying. When a superior speaks, you are to listen!!" spat Maistroff.   
"Like Jim said, this isn't formal operating hours, this is a party for goodness sakes," said a woman.   
"What's going on here?" asked Lisa as she arrived on the scene.   
"These poor excuses for soldiers have no respect whatsoever for their superiors and are just a bunch of reckless drunks! Look at my uniform, that good-for-nothing spilled wine all over me!" shouted Maistroff.   
"How DARE you-" started another person who had been watching the scene.   
Lisa cut him off by holding up her hand and saying calmly, "Will someone please explain what happened."   
The bearded man spoke up, "Admiral ma'am, see our friend here has had a little bit too much to drink, and we were going to take him over to one of the rest rooms so he could lie down for a bit. We forgot to take the wine glass out of his hand and we walked past General Maistroff here and because this particular aisle was a bit crowded we accidently bumped into him and Joe here spilled his drink on the General."   
Lisa nodded her head and turned to Maistroff and said, "General sir, please calm down, it was just a simple accident."   
"Like hell! I bet they planned it," said a furious Maistroff.   
Lisa raised an eyebrow as she said, "General, don't you think that is being a bit paranoid? It was a simple accident, can we just please let it drop?"   
"These hooligans are a disgrace to the military! I want this drunkard court-martialed! I expect you to go along with me in this matter, Admiral!" said Maistroff as he tried to give Lisa an intimidating look.   
By now a sizable crowd had converged to watch the scene. Lisa knew all eyes were on her. She took a deep breath then held up her head and said sternly, "I will not, General."   
Maistroff's face turned red and he shouted, "You are going to side with these, these, pathetic excuses for soldiers?!"   
Lisa knew the sacrifice that all the men and women made, she had worked along side of many of them, and had many friends who died in the line of duty, and the insult to any fellow soldier who had sacrificed so much to do their duty made Lisa angry. She remembered the time that Maistroff had purposely chastised Admiral Gloval in a television interview in order to make Gloval look bad and himself look good, and the fact that Maistroff was here now, criticizing everything and everyone, made Lisa lose it.   
"How _DARE_ you even think those words, let alone speak them! Do you know what these men and women sacrifice, General? Do you know how many of them have lost friends and how painful that is?? And you begrudge them _ONE_ evening, one party? Downtalking to them and any other soldier who has sacrificed themselves for the protection of this planet is unacceptable, unforgivable! How do you expect them to respect you if you treat them in this way? I think you have no idea what these people have been through General. How many condolence letters have you written? How many families have you visited, to tell them that their son or daughter has been killed?? How many soldiers have you visited in the infirmary General?? And you begrudge them one evening, one rare chance to just sit down with friends and unwind. I think _YOU_ are the one who's a disgrace General. You do not talk to subordinates like this, you do not treat them like children, because they have sacrificed more and worked harder to defend the planet more than you _ever_ have!" Lisa finished and could feel her ears burning with anger.   
Maistroff was as red as a tomato and shaking with anger as he shouted, "You are inciting mutiny Admiral Hayes!"   
The large crowd that was watching jeered Maistroff.   
Lisa cocked her head to the side and said calmly, "I am not inciting anything General, I am telling it like it is."   
Maistroff glared at Lisa and everyone present glared at Maistroff.   
"This soldier will not be court-martialed, is that correct General?" asked Lisa, feeling confident with the crowd being on her side.   
Maistroff, still shaking with anger, growled out, "No court-martial."   
Some in the crowd cheered. Maistroff walked up to Lisa, and the crowd hushed each other quiet.   
Maistroff looked at Lisa with a narrow-eyed glare and said sarcastically, "Oh Admiral, it doesn't surprise me that you stood up for this drunken soldier. I think everyone knows, that you've been in his shoes yourself a few times."   
Lisa glared at him, trying to keep her anger and embarassment from showing. He was not going to win. Lisa looked over the crowd and could see Rick and the Trio off to the left, she wondered how long they had been there. The crowd was deadly silent, waiting to hear what else would spill out of Maistroff's venomous tongue.   
"I remember you in the early days, Hayes. You wouldn't have let this stand either. You've grown too soft. Perhaps...perhaps it would've been better if you had resigned last month, like you had planned," continued Maistroff.   
There were murmurs throughout the crowd. Lisa looked and saw the shocked look on Rick's face.   
Maistroff turned to leave but turned back and said, "Oh by the way Admiral, I'd advise you to make sure you don't overdue it on the liquor tonight. Your tolerance is so low it's unbelievable. Oh and may I also advise you, to NEVER EVER cross me again, because you will be the first one court-martialed. I wonder what your father would say if he saw you now? I wonder what he would say if he knew you nearly through your life and career away from some hot-shot pilot, younger than yourself, lower-ranking than yourself. I think your father would turn over in his grave. And one other thing, I'll be watching you like a hawk. Good day, _Admiral_."   
Maistroff walked away and at least a dozen people assembled at the scene, were sticking their middle-fingers at his retreating form. Those soldiers directly involved in the argument, shook Lisa's hand and thanked her standing up for them. Then the rest of the assembled onlookers started shaking Lisa's hand as well and voicing their appreciation for her and their disgust for Maistroff.   
Kim growled, "That bastard!"   
Vanessa said worriedly, "Dammit, she's on Maistroff's s--tlist now."   
Sammie looked at Rick who seemed to be frozen in place. She had always taken special care to not let it slip out that Lisa had been planning to resign because of him. Now, the hidden secret had been unmasked, in the most callous way.   
Lisa saw the haunted look on Rick's face. Maistroff's tirade was purposely aimed to inflict emotional damage on both she and Rick, and from the look on Rick's face, Maistroff had succeeded. The resignation was something that Lisa made her friends promise never to bring up or let Rick know about. Now everyone knew, including Rick, knew.   
Lisa felt sick, she excused herself from the crowd and quickly headed outside. Max looked at Rick quickly and then saw Lisa nearing the door and decided to take off after Lisa. Rick shook out of his stupor and chased after Max and Lisa.   
As she walked in the garden in front of the reception all, Lisa heard the murmer of the crowds inside, heard the light sound of the waterfountain, heard the sound of heels clacking on the concrete as she walked. She looked up at the clear night sky and felt the rustling wind tossle her long hair. She could not think of anything but the look on Rick's face just a few minutes before.   
She heard the sound of quickly approaching footsteps and looked in the direction from where they were coming from and saw her friend Max Sterling approaching her. He stopped in front of her and put his hands in his pocket and was about to open his mouth when they both heard another set of footsteps approaching. Rick stopped a few paces away from them and remained silent. Max looked at Lisa and then at Rick. Max gave Lisa a light and reassuring squeeze on her shoulder then announced to them both, "If you two need anything, don't hesitate to ask alright? And...don't let that bastard Maistroff get to you, because that's exactly what he wants to see happen." Max gave a short salute and then turned and walked back to the reception hall.   
"Lisa...I don't know what to say...is it true? You were going to resign?" said Rick, his voice full of disbelief and dread.   
Lisa took a few steps away from him and stood in front of the lighted waterfountain. "At that time, I... I didn't feel I had the ability, nor did I have the wish to carry out my duties. I think we could just call it a severe case of burnout."   
"Lisa don't lie to me," said Rick with hurt in his voice. "Lisa, was it because of me? Were you going to resign because of me?"   
Lisa looked down at the floor and Rick knew that was her answer. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, trying to, yet at the same time afraid to comprehend how he had driven her to the brink of resignation just a month ago.   
Lisa saw Rick trying to sort out the realization in his mind and quickly moved to try and get him to stop thinking about it. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders and pleaded, "Please, please don't think about it Rick. It's in the past, let's just forget about it. Come on, let's enjoy the rest of the evening."   
Rick still hadn't said anything and Lisa was worried, so she thought to try something else. She kissed him feverishly, trying to show him that she didn't blame him for anything. It took him several seconds, but Rick finally responded to her. He kissed her back with emotion, trying to show her how sorry he was for his wrongdoings of the past. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't here the footsteps approach.   
"Hey...oops, I'm sorry!" said Sammie as she and Vanessa came into Rick and Lisa's view.   
Rick and Lisa separated from each other a bit and Vanessa added, "We're sorry. We just came out to see if you were alright, we saw the incident with Maistroff. Max said you would be ok but we needed to come and check on you ourselves to make sure."   
"It's alright girls, we're ok now," answered Rick, his face still betraying signs of confusion.   
Vanessa and Sammie turned to go but Sammie managed to say, "Oh, by the way, they are going to start the entertainment in a few minutes. They said there's a special guest. I wonder who Antell booked. She was in charge of the entertainment. Whoever it is, if Antell chose them, they are probably horrible!"   
Lisa managed to crack a small smile as she watched Sammie and Vanessa head back to the hall. She looked at Rick and smiled at him. He took her hand and kissed it and then asked her if she were ready to go back inside.   
When they got to the door, before they entered, Rick made it a point to kiss Lisa one more time. Lisa smiled, relieved that Rick had let the resignation issue drop for the time being.   
Back inside the reception hall, on their way to their seats, Rick and Lisa were stopped by numerous people who had now heard about the Maistroff standoff incident. The people expressed their appreciation and support for Lisa's standing up for them.   
Lieutenant Antell took the microphone and Sammie moaned, "Oh gosh, someone give me a tomato so I can throw it at her!"   
Everyone at the table laughed and Rick patted Sammie on the back to console her obvious irritation.   
"Today we have a special guest and I would just now like to express my deepest thanks for her willingness to come and entertain us for the evening," said Antell, in the most animated fashion anyone had ever seen from her. "May I present to you, the one and only, Miss Lynn Minmei!!"   
There were cheers and whistles from the audience but at a certain table, one Commander Kim Young, dropped her forehead on the table with a loud thump, making the silverware clank, and groaned loudly, "Oh s--t!!"   
"I'm glad I was asked to come here today to sing for you and show my appreciation for all the hard work you soldiers do for us," chirped Minmei as she scanned the crowd. Her eyes caught sight of Rick, sitting with his arm around Lisa, and she instinctively paused, long enough to cause a rustle among the crowd. Rick knew Minmei was looking at him and Lisa and felt extremly uncomfortable. Reflexively, Rick's arm started to drop from Lisa's shoulders, but Minmei hadn't seen it as she shook herself back to attention and continued talking about what she was doing these days. Lisa was hurt but understood that it was a natural reaction. Rick knew what he had done and he grabbed Lisa's hand and said, "Come on, let's go outside."   
Back outside, Rick didn't even bother to look around to see if there were any other people milling about, he backed Lisa up against one of the pillers and placed his hands on her waist and kissed her. Rick could hear the footsteps and chatter of a few people around them but he didn't care.   
After he and Lisa each managed to catch their breath, Rick put his arm around Lisa's waist and led her back to the hall. They sat at their table and ate their dinners and dessert as Minmei entertained the crowd for a good hour, then when she finally left the stage, the DJ came on the microphone saying he was accepting requests.   
Sammie clapped her hands together and said loudly, "It's about time!" Everyone had finished their eating about some 30 min prior and had been chatting amongst themselves, not paying much attention to Minmei's stage show.   
A rather fast-paced dance song started playing and Kim smiled as she saw a young soldier approach Sammie and ask her to dance. Sammie's face lit up and she followed the soldier out to the dancefloor.   
"Is that the guy you were talking about?" asked Vanessa.   
"Yea, but he's not the only one, I lined up a few more for her," said Kim proudly.   
"That was very thoughtful of you to do that for her," responded Vanessa.   
"Yea well, she's a good kid, and I hated seeing her so depressed, and besides, what are friends for," said Kim humbly. Kim stood up and said, "Now come on, what are we waiting for, let's see if we can get _ourselves_ some suitors now!"   
Claudia and her brother headed out to the dancefloor and Miriya dragged Max out there as well and Jean wandered over to talk to a fellow doctor whom she had not seen for some time. Rick and Lisa were left alone at the table and Rick was about to open his mouth to say something when they heard a familiar voice.   
"Rick, Lisa, hello. How are you?" There stood Lynn Minmei, Rick Hunter's old flame, looking glamorous in her evening gown.   
"Hello Minmei," said Rick, trying not to sound too wary.   
"Hello Minmei," said Lisa neutrally.   
"I just thought I'd stop by and say hello. You look very handsome this evening Rick," said Minmei, with a tinge of sadness in her voice.   
Rick fidgeted, not knowing how Minmei's comment would sit with Lisa. "Thank you Minmei," said Rick warily.   
Minmei smiled and said, "Well, I can see I've got a long line at my autograph table, so I better get over there, goodbye."   
"Goodbye Minmei," said Rick.   
Lisa inclined her head in acknowledgement and Minmei turned around and went on her way. Rick breathed a sigh of relief and moved closer to Lisa.   
Kim came over, her heels shuffling, and said excitedly, "You guys! Maistroff left, now you can get out there and have some fun!"   
Rick and Lisa looked at each other and shared a slow smile. Lisa looked at Kim and told Rick, "You go on ahead first." Rick looked at Lisa then at Kim and saw an eager look on her face, so he stood up and held out his arm to Kim and the two were on their way.   
After the song was over Rick came back to the table and draped his arm around Lisa, saying, "Geez, that Kim sure has a lot of energy!"   
Lisa laughed and teased, "Don't tell me you can't keep up with her."   
Rick waved his hand in the air, "Nonsense, I can keep up with anyone."   
Lisa narrowed her eyes and stated, "We'll see about _that_."   
Rick smiled and winked at her, then he grew serious, "I didn't know _she_ was going to be here. I heard that Antell is a huge fan but I didn't actually think she could snag Minmei to come. I guess this has been a pretty sucky evening for you hasn't it?"   
Lisa shook her head and smiled weakly, "No, it's ok Rick. I'm here with you, and my friends, I _am_ having a good time, despite Minmei and Maistroff."   
Rick kissed Lisa lightly then said, "Why don't we stay here for about another half an hour and then take off. Spend some time alone."   
Lisa grinned, "That sounds like a great idea."   
Rick stood up and held out his hand, "Well, come on and lets dance for a bit, then we'll sneak out of here."   
Lisa smiled and stood up, taking Rick's hand. On their way to the dancefloor they heard a voice say, "Well, good evening Admiral." They turned back to see who it was. Standing before them was T.R. Edwards.   
"Major Edwards, good evening," greeted Lisa.   
"Good evening Admiral," returned Edwards.   
"Major, this is Captain Rick Hunter. Rick this is Major T.R. Edwards," said Lisa as she introduced the two men.   
Rick said politely, "Pleased to meet you," and held out his hand and Edwards took it, grasping it purposely over-firmly and shaking it strongly. Edwards didn't say anything in return and turned to Lisa asked her if she were enjoying the evening, how work was, and then asked her to dance.   
Rick spoke up quickly, "She's with me."   
Edwards raised an eyebrow and asked in a fake innocent tone, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Is this true Admiral? I guess this means I won't have the pleasure of dancing with you this evening."   
Lisa, feeling slightly uncomfortable and trying to head off any type of confrontation, said, "I'm sorry Major, perhaps some other time."   
Rick grabbed Lisa's hand and continued walking to the dancefloor. Edwards managed to say to them, "Have a good evening!" before they were out of earshot.   
Edwards saw that Rick was clearly frazzled by him and he laughed outloud, thinking to himself, 'Oh Hunter, this is going to be such fun pushing your buttons. Too bad I have to go to New Detroit, but when we meet again, I'll know how to get inside your head!' Edwards looked at the couple one more time then walked off wearing a sardonic grin.   
"I don't like the way he was coming onto you Lisa," said Rick as his eyes were searching for Edwards through the crowd.   
Lisa put her hands on Rick's shoulders as the music started, "Rick, don't worry, he didn't mean any harm, he was just trying to be friendly."   
"Too friendly if you ask me," said Rick with a tinge of jealousy in his voice.   
"Rick let's forget about it alright?"   
"Well, if he bugs us again I'm gonna let him have it," said Rick. Lisa was going to make another comment to try and get him to calm down, but he pulled her closer to him and put his arms around her waist, a sign that he was starting to calm down.   
"I can't really blame him though," said Rick as he pressed his cheek up against Lisa's. "I mean look at you. You're an Admiral, intelligent, witty, you have a _great_ body, you've got such a sexy voice, and you're so damn beautiful." Rick ended his sentence and pulled back to smile at Lisa. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came. Rick chuckled at her then held her close again and danced with her as the music played.   


"Oh Kim don't they look so cute!!" exclaimed Sammie as she watched Rick and Lisa in the distance. She was standing at the punchbowl, taking a break from the dancing.   
"They sure do, I'm glad that Maistroff left, so that way they can let loose a little bit," replied Kim, pouring herself some punch.   
"Mmmhmm! It's so cute when they kiss!" squealed Sammie with delight.   
"Hey Sam...is something wrong with V?" asked Kim with concern.   
"Huh?"   
"Yea, she's been sorta avoiding me all evening. Is she mad that I borrowed her ruby earrings??" asked Kim.   
Sammie thought for a moment then said, "I don't think so. She usually doesn't get too mad over stuff like that. I'm sure it's nothing, she's probably just really uptight about the sub assignment."   
Kim looked at her with doubtful eyes and sighed, "You know, I don't like the idea of her going out on that sub. Who knows for how long she'll be out there or what they might run into."   
Sammie shook her head and lowered her voice as she said, "I've been hearing rumors that there's some strange things going on in the Pacific Ocean, lots of strange noises are being report by vessels."   
Kim was scared yet at the same time intrigued, "What kind of noises?"   
"Well, they say that there's a sort of grinding metallic sound that can be heard and some rumbling from beneath the surface, but the ships that have come from that area say they can't find anything," reported Sammie.   
Kim put down her cup, "Do you think that's where they're sending Vanessa?? To investigate those noises?"   
Sammie quickly put down her cup too, "I hope not! It might be dangerous!"   
"Well, I overheard some of the trainers one day while I was delivering a report and I heard one of them mention something about the Atlantic Ocean. Maybe that's where they're going to send her," said Kim.   
"I hope so. God, I'm going to spend these whole two to three months worried to death about you and V," said Sammie sadly.   
Kim patted Sammie on her good shoulder, "Don't worry about us kid, we can take care of ourselves. You just concentrate on your job and getting us some dates when we come back."   
Sammie managed a smile and turned her attention back to watching Rick and Lisa.   


"Hey Mir, how are you enjoying the evening so far?" asked Max as Miriya came back from the ladies room.   
"I am enjoying myself Maximillian. I think the highlight of the evening so far was when Lisa told off Maistroff," said Miriya with a triumphant smile.   
"Ah, you liked that eh?" said Max with a grin.   
"Of course. Someone needed to tell that bastard off. Everyone's too afraid of him though. I'm proud of Lisa for having the guts to stand up to him," said Miriya matter-of-factly.   
"Yea that was pretty brave of Lisa, only thing is, I'm afraid Maistroff is going to be out to get her now," said Max as he put his arm around Miriya.   
"He's an idiot if he actually tries anything. Everyone will know because he threatened her in front of everyone," replied Miriya.   
"Yea well Maistroff thinks he's untouchable," said Max before sipping his beer.   
"Someone should so something about him...do something to him...." said Miriya angrily.   
"Now Mir, come one. Let's not think like that. Don't worry, 'what goes around, comes around.'" said Max, trying to temper his wife's hatred and anger.   
"Well, I hope it 'comes around' soon for him, before he picks us all off one by one," retorted Miriya.   
Max, sensing that Miriya needed a distraction, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the seat, "Come on you gorgeous Zentraedi goddess, let's dance!"   
Miriya follwed willingly, "I like it when you call me that Maximilian," said Miriya, smiling ear to ear.   


"Hey honey, you ok?" asked Jean Grant as she handed her sister-in-law a glass of wine.   
Jean Grant, just recently promoted to a permanent position the the main RDF medical staff, was an attractive, petite woman with an enoromous amount of compassion, courage, and intelligence. Claudia looked at her sister-in-law and was so proud and thankful that her brother had married such a great woman.   
"I'm ok Jean, just...well, parties like this just bring back a bit of nostalgia you know," said Claudia, a little bit misty-eyed.   
Jean gave Claudia an understanding look and followed Claudia as she headed back to the table.   
"What about you hon, this is the first time Vince will be away for an extended period of time," said Claudia. She and Jean had busy schedules and just because they lived under the same roof didn't necessarily mean that they had a chance to sit down and talk once in awhile.   
Jean gave Claudia a weak smile, "I'm holding up. I know that they picked him for a reason, because he's the best at what he does, and I'm proud of that fact. But still, it will be difficult being separated for six weeks, and then there's that trip to the mines. Do you know anything about that planet? I had hoped that Breetai would have been able to make do with the resources we had here, but I suppose he knows what he's doing."   
Claudia nodded, "Yes, Breetai is definitely a man who knows what he's doing, and because of that fact, I feel a little bit more at ease about this mission than if someone else besides Breetai had been in charge."   
"I'm glad that Lisa's going along instead of Maistroff," commented Jean.   
"Well, Maistroff doesn't know anything about ships, although he would like everyone to believe otherwise. It was only natural that Lisa go. Nobody knows more about SDFs than her, except for Dr. Lang, " replied Claudia.   
Jean nodded then said, "So what about that little boy of yours? When is he going to come over?"   
Claudia blushed, "Well, I'm still in the counseling and evaluation phase with the adoption case worker. It's a rather step-wise process, you know they need to make sure things will be able to work out on both sides, James and mine, so it's taking awhile."   
"Has he spoken up anymore?" asked Jean.   
"Not really. I've yet to hear him speak an entire sentence," answered Claudia.   
"That could also be why they want to take this slowly," said Jean.   
"Yes, I assume so," said Claudia quietly.   
Jean patted her sister-in-law's hand, "Don't worry honey, we're here for you whenever you need us and we support you one hundred percent!"   
Claudia gave an appreciative smile, "I know."   


Vanessa came scurrying over to the table and said excitedly, "Come on you two! Kim requested one of our favorite songs! We think you'll like it too. The beat is a bit irregular so we'll have to show you the trick to getting into the groove. Come on, you'll have fun!"   
Lisa looked at Vanessa with a very worried look. She knew the type of music the Trio liked, and most of the time the songs were fast enough to cause a coronary. She also knew that you had to have a lot of attitude to pull off at least a decent look to your dance to the song, because otherwise, if you didn't groove, you could end up looking like a lame chicken. Also, Lisa thought she'd look absolutely ridiculous dancing to a fast song because she wasn't in a dress, she was in her stuffy, dowdy, uniform.   
"You go on ahead, I'll stay here..." said Lisa, hoping that Vanessa wouldn't argue with her. Wrong.   
"Nonesense! Come on, you'll love this song!" retorted Vanessa.   
Rick stood up and looked at Lisa, smiling at her, "Come on Lisa, it can't be that bad."   
"But I'm in this uniform and-" started Lisa, only to be cut off again by Vanessa.   
"Just take off your uniform jacket, and then you'll have more mobility and will look better. Don't worry! Come on, the song is after this one playing right now!" said Vanessa as Rick follwed her. They turned and looked at Lisa and Lisa saw on their faces that they would not take no for an answer. She sighed loudly then stood up and took off her uniform jacket and placed it on her chair and walked towards them. Vanessa grabbed Lisa's left arm and Rick grabbed Lisa's right hand and they both dragged Lisa over to where Sammie and Kim were waiting.   
"Don't worry Lisa, the song isn't that fast, it's just got a strange beat, but it's so cool!" said a very excited Sammie.   
Kim pulled Lisa aside and whispered, "The title is 'Make U Wanna Stay'. Come on Lis, when this song starts Rick will be in your crosshairs. Aim and then reel him in!"   
Now Lisa _was_ really worried.   
"Oh and we always sing this song, don't get too close to Sammie 'cause she sings off key, almost sounds as bad as Minmei," added Vanessa. 

The song started and the Trio let out a loud cheer then started dancing. They were right, it was an irregular beat. Kim stood in the middle of the Trio and Rick and Lisa and showed Rick and Lisa how to get the hang of the beat. Rick managed to get the hang of the beat after a few seconds but Lisa still stood there frozen, watching them all. Vanessa rolled her eyes and ran over to Lisa's right side while Kim stationed herself on Lisa's left and tried to get Lisa to start dancing.   
"Oh god! Come on Lisa, by the time you start moving the song will be over!" grumbled Kim. "Sammie, tell them to restart it!"   
Sammie hurried over to the DJ to get him to restart the song.   
By that time, Max and Miriya had joined the circle of friends. "I want to try this dance," said Miriya with determination. Max looked at his friends and shrugged, then took his wife's hand as they waited for the song to restart.   
Minmei came over and asked if she could join the group. Vanessa had to bite her tongue from groaning. Rick looked around nervously. Everyone hesitated as Minmei stood there waiting.   
"Uh...sure Minmei," said Rick sounding very hesitant. He then looked at Lisa and very quickly moved closer to her and away from Minmei.   
The song started up again and everyone started moving except Lisa. The Trio looked at Lisa and yelled, "Lisa!!"   
"Ok! Ok!" said Lisa defensively. She knew there was no way to get out of this.   
Lisa looked over at Miriya and noticed that she was completey off-beat with the music. Max gave Lisa an embarassed smile and shrug. Lisa remembered hearing a bit of the lyrics before the song had been stopped the first time and remembered one line in particular, 'I'm gonna make you want me, I'm gonna make you come see me, never gonna want no-one but me.' Lisa looked over at Minmei, who was trying to catch Rick's eye and remembered Rick's hesitation when Minmei had visited them at their table. The line rang in her head again, 'I'm gonna make you want me, I'm gonna make you come see me, never gonna want no-one but me.' She looked at Rick again, then decided to throw all her insecurities and inhibitions out the window in order to solidify her position on the battlefield between her and Minmei for Rick's heart, mind, body and soul.   
Lisa took advantage of the rap intro part of the song to get used to the beat. She looked over at Miriya again, who still hadn't settled into the right rhythm, and then at Minmei, who was also having trouble with the irregular beat. Minmei was still trying to catch Rick's eye but Rick kept his eyes on Lisa, aware of Lisa keeping an eye on Minmei.   
Since Minmei, always the center of attention, had taken to the dancefloor, many pairs of eyes followed her, and many were keenly aware that the most infamous love triangle had transplanted itself to the dancefloor, and everyone was eager to see the outcome of the situation.   
Finally the singer started and Lisa was ready to move in for the kill.   
The Trio, as promised, started singing along with the song. 

_It's been a minute_   
_We been talking on the phone_   
_Hit me on my two way turning me on_   
_And I'm a bout to lose my mind_   
_Say you wanna meet me_   
_Baby it's been way too long_   
_Time to quit playing_   
_Let's get it on_   
_I'm a show you, I'm for-real, for-real_   
(1) 

  


Lisa had held back during the opening verse, but when the chorus started she turned things up a notch. She moved closer to Rick, locked her eyes on him and narrowed them and tried to give him a confident and hungry look with her secret emerald weapon. 

_I'm gonna make you want me_   
_I'm gonna make you come see me, never gonna want no-one but me_   
_I'm gonna make you come see me, never gonna want no-one but me_   
_I'm gonna make you mine_   
(1) 

The Trio, seeking to help Lisa out in any way they could, tried to sing as well as possible, placing emphasis on the phrase, 'never gonna want no-one but me.'   
Lisa smiled when she saw the look on Rick's face. She could see that he was oblivious to everything and everyone except her. 

_Make you wanna stay baby, I'm gonna_   
_Make you wanna stay baby, I'm gonna_   
_Make you wanna stay baby_   
_Make you, Make you_   
(1) 

_Baby we been waitin, But I ain't gonna wait no more_   
_Boy cuz what cha feel you can't ignore_   
_(Baby you can't ignore)_   
_Don't even deny it_   
_We wasted too much time_   
_I'm a bout to make you see_   
_I'm a bout to make you mine_   
(1) 

Lisa put everything she had into the dance and let the song flow through her. Her moves were fluid and confident. Rick had come to a point where he stopped dancing and just watched Lisa, and Lisa knew that she had accomplished what she set out to do. Now she just needed to put on the finishing touches.   
The chorus played one more time and by now Lisa had gotten used to the words and mouthed the phrases 

_I'm gonna make you come see me, never gonna want no-one but me_   
_I'm gonna make you **mine**_   
(1) 

There were a few more lines of vocals and rap and then the ending chorus faded out. Minmei saw the way Rick looked at Lisa, and never could recall a time when Rick had looked at her that way. She knew that there would never be any way she could win Rick back. She turned around and walked back to her table where her fans were waiting for her.   
The Trio and the Sterlings all looked at each other then at Rick and Lisa, who were locked in a staring contest. The friends headed back to the table, leaving Rick and Lisa still staring at each other on the dance floor.   
Rick finally shook out of his stupor and took Lisa's hand and led her back to the table and told them, "Uh...we're gonna head out now. Everyone enjoy the rest of the party and behave yourself."   
The group laughed and bid Rick and Lisa goodbye. Rick looked at his watch as he led Lisa out of the reception hall, it was almost midnight, time to prove to Cinderella that the ball didn't end at midnight. 

========================= 

Song credit:   
(1) Kelly Rowland - "Make U Wanna Stay" 


	22. Chapter 16

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 16**

  
  
  
  


February 15th, 2015   


Kim walked up to Vanessa, who was trying to decide what type of cake she wanted. She had had two pieces already and went back to the dessert table for another.   
"Hey V, I haven't had a chance to talk to you very much this evening, how's it going for you?" asked Kim as she looked over the dessert table.   
Vanessa turned to look at her friend and was grabbed by that same feeling of uneasiness that had been pervading her thoughts for the past few days.   
"Uhm, it's going pretty good I guess," Vanessa said quietly.   
Kim knew Vanessa well and knew that there was something bothering her. She put down her cake plate and took Vanessa's out of her hand and set it down as well. She looked Vanessa square in the eyes and said, "Come on now V. There is something bothering you, and it has to do with me doesn't it?? Just tell me what it is, you'll feel better. I hate seeing you distracted like this."   
Vanessa looked at Kim and wrestled over what she should do. She got the feeling that Kim was in danger, but she didn't really want to outright tell her because not only would Kim wave her off as being paranoid, but Vanessa feared worrying Kim, perhaps unnecessarily. Kim was still going through some psychological counseling since the shock she had the day the SDF-1 sank, and seemed back to her normal self, but Vanessa didn't want to cause Kim anymore mental distress based on only a hunch or a 'bad feeling.' Vanessa looked at her best friend once again and then faked a smile, "It's nothing really, I'm just so...so stressed out I guess. I mean, Sammie being injured, me going on sub duty, you and Lisa leaving for six weeks...I...Kim...just please, please be careful ok?"   
A mischievious smile passed over Kim's attractive face, "Is that's what's bothering you?? Come on you know I can take care of myself. And Lisa will be there, not to mention big, strong, handsome Vince Grant! V, I'm more worried about _YOU_ than I am myself. Look at it, Sammie will be here with Rick, Max, Miriya, Jean and Claudia. I'll be with Vince, Lisa, and Breetai. But what friends will you have with you? None. You know, Sammie and I are very worried about you. If anyone needs to be careful, you do. Please, promise us you will be _over_ careful alright?"   
Vanessa thought over what Kim said and realized she was right. There would be no familiar faces with Vanessa on her assignment. She had spent the whole time worrying about everyone else that she hadn't even spared a moment's thought to the danger she would soon be facing on her new assignment. Unknown to Kim, Vanessa was even _MORE_ worried now than ever before. Not only was she worried about the safety of her friends, but she realized she needed to worry about her own safety as well.   
Kim hit Vanessa on the shoulder, "Hey come on, no more moping. Gosh, everyone is always moping, I'm starting to get tired of having to scold everyone to not mope! Ohhhhh, it's past midnight already, that means, there's only 6 more hours to find out if you lose the bet or not. Aren't you glad that me and Sam were gracious enough to let you add a few hours to your bet day? Well, I mean it's only fair I suppose. Valentine's Day could be thought of as extending into the next day, early morning, and if anything were going to happen between Rick and Lisa it would be around early morning since they had just barely left."   
Vanessa gave in a little bit and tried to stop moping so she latched onto the topic that Kim started. "Kim, did you see the way Rick was looking at Lisa?!"   
Kim jumped on the question, "What do you mean the way Rick was looking at Lisa, did you see the way Lisa was looking at Rick?"   
Vanessa laughed, "It's a good thing they left right away, who knows what would happen if they stayed."   
Sammie came over and joined them and asked eagerly, "Oooo ooo, what are we gossipping about?"   
Kim winked, "Rick and Lisa of course, who else?"   
Sammie squealed with delight, "My favorite subject! Did you _see_ how they looked at each other?! My god! I was afraid they were going to start, you know...right in front of everyone! Thank goodness Maistroff left early, and thank goodness we talked the committee into banning the press from the party!"   
Vanessa grew more serious, "I know. That's too bad, they are going to have to be more careful. You know the press will take their story and run with it, as if they hadn't already done so."   
"I hate the press!" barked Kim.   
"Oh I do too," moaned Sammie. "They always ask me the same question, just right after I answered it for someone else who asked it! Grrrr!"   
Vanessa was about to say something when they heard a voice say, "Excuse me, would you ladies care to dance?"   
The girls slowly turned their heads and saw three guys, from the look of their uniforms, they were the guys posted at the door, the swordsmen, including the one that Sammie had said was looking at Vanessa.   
Kim looked at Sammie and Vanessa, who were just standing there with blank experssions on their faces. "Sure!! My name is Kim, and the blond one is Sammie and the other one is Vanessa."   
"Yes ma'am we know that," said the tall guy.   
"You do? Oh...," said Kim with a bit of surprise.   
Another swordsman spoke up, "Of course. Everyone knows the stories of the SDF-1's bridge crew. In fact, you bridge girls have always had a fan following. Admiral Hayes and Captain Grant included."   
"We have?!!" exclaimed Sammie.   
"Yeap, especially among all the VT and Destroid pilots and maintenance crews. You never knew that?" said one of the other swordsman with disbelief.   
"NO!!" said the Trio in unison.   
"Well, now you know," said the tall man. He held out his arm to Vanessa and said, "Shall we ladies?" Then the other two guys held out their arms and Samme and Kim latched on to their respective chosen men and gave each other a thumbs up as they headed back to the dancefloor. 

* * * * * * * 

It was just past midnight when Rick held the car door open for Lisa. He gave the valet a tip and then took the keys and put the keys in the ignition as Lisa buckled up her seatbelt. Lisa made sure she was buckled up securely because sometimes she believed that Rick sometimes still thought he was in his fighter jet instead of a car. She sat back and was pleasantly surprised when Rick practically pounced on her. They kissed for a few seconds until the valet tapped on their window.   
"Uh...excuse me...sir, ma'am, but uh...could you please pull the car forward, you're holding up traffic," said the valet, obviously nervous at interrupting a Captain and an Admiral.   
"Oh yeah, right. Sorry," apologized Rick as he started up the car.   
"Thank you very much sir, sorry to have interrupted you," said the valet, trying to hide a smile.   
"No problem," replied Rick.   
The valet saluted as the car pulled off then motioned for the next car to pull up.   
Lisa started laughing when they had gotten half a block away.   
"What's so funny?" asked Rick with a grin.   
Lisa laughed again before saying, "I feel like a teenager on prom night. Here I am, nearly 30 years old, an Admiral, getting caught making out in the car. I think it's kind of funny, don't you?"   
Rick shook his head, "Nah. And just 'cause you're an Admiral doesn't mean you can't have a love life."   
Lisa returned Rick's smile and studied his face as he concentrated on the road in front of him. Yes, perhaps he was younger than she was, and perhaps he was a lower-ranking officer than she was, but none of that mattered to her. Here she saw the man who had saved her life countless of times. Here was the man that she had seen go from a cocky loud-mouth amature pilot to a respected and skilled leader. He was a good man, a man of integrity, honesty, and bravery. He was a man who cared deeply about people and had a strong sense of committment and fairness. Lisa was also looking at a man whom she thought was one of the most handsome she had ever met. He was of medium height and medium weight and had unruly dark, wavy hair, illuminating baby blue eyes, a strong jawline and nose, and a perfect brow and warm smile. He had also kept himself in good shape over the years and his physical strength was evident.   
"Lisa?" said Rick, a little bit concerned that Lisa had been staring at him with an unreadable look.   
"What?" said Lisa as she shook out of her daydream. "Oh. I'm sorry. I was just staring at you because you're so handsome."   
Rick smiled as he pulled the car into the parking space.   
"What's this?" asked Lisa.   
Rick took the key out of the ignition and said, "I wanted to stop and pick up some music. Do you remember who sings that song that you were so sexily dancing too?"   
"Uh...I think so..." stammered Lisa.   
Rick went over to Lisa's side of the car and opened the door for her, holding her hand to help her out of the car, "Good, then you can dance for me again," he said in a teasing voice as they headed into the store. 

After picking up a few CDs, Rick started driving off towards the outskirts of the city. He hadn't said very much since they left the CD shop and Lisa was a little bit concerned but she put it down to him just being tired. After a few more minutes of quiet driving, Rick pulled off to the side of the road, stopped the car and got out. Lisa got out of the car quickly and found Rick sitting on the trunk of the car, his shoulders sulking, his eyes fixed on the ground. 'It finally hit him,' Lisa thought to herself sadly. She slowly walked over to the back of the car, looked at Rick, then hopped up onto the trunk and sat next to him.   
"Rick. Is it about what Maistroff said this evening?" asked Lisa.   
Rick barely shook his head. Lisa took a hold of Rick's hand but he hopped off the trunk and went to lean against the driver's side door. Lisa turned around to look at Rick, a slight breeze playing with her hair.   
"Rick. Please-"   
"Lisa. I...I...you don't know how much I hate myself," said Rick despondently. This was just the reason why Lisa had tried to keep secret the fact she had planned to resign a month ago.   
"Rick. Will you please come back over here and sit next to me?" Lisa asked softly. Rick didn't reply but he shuffled over to the rear of the car and hopped back on the trunk. Lisa decided to keep a hands-off approach for the moment and try and reason with him verbally. The wind had picked up a little bit and strands of Lisa's long hair blew in Rick's across face. Normally he would've been pleased with such a thing, but the way he was feeling right now, this closeness with Lisa made him feel all the more guilty.   
Lisa knew how to handle Rick's down moods; she had experienced many of them over the past several years, but this was different. Rick was down because of her, not Minmei. When it was Minmei it was easy for Lisa to try and counter, but when it came to herself, she still hadn't figured out the best way to combat the problem. She decided the best way for the situation now was to get an idea of what was going on in that cute, but muddled head of his, was to ask him. "Rick, please say something."   
"I don't know what to say. I don't know where to even begin," said Rick quietly. "I mean, you were almost going to throw away your career, your life...because of _me_. Where were you planning to go? What were you going to do?"   
"Rick, that's not important, I didn't resign-"   
"I want to know. Please just tell me," said Rick flatly.   
"Alright," she said, "but get in the car and keep on driving to wherever it was we were heading."   
Rick remained still for a few seconds then got back in the car. A few seconds later Lisa was buckling up her seatbelt again and the two were on their way. Lisa knew that she had to follow through on her promise so she told him, "I...I was planning to come to Monument and get an apartment and a job with an engineering firm. At first I thought about going home to New York, but I didn't want to be so far away from Gloval and the girls."   
Lisa saw Rick swallow the lump in his throat. She decided to let him try and sort things out in his mind first before trying to reason with him, so she remained quiet as Rick continued heading to a destination which was unknown to her.   
After about 20 minutes Rick turned off the road and down a small, narrow, dirt road and came to a stop at the edge of a small ravine which looked to be about 40 feet wide and stretched for an unknown distance. Rick stopped the car and said quietly, "I know this probably isn't very romantic, but I spotted this place the other day while on patrol, and I thought it looked peaceful enough, at least it's somewhere where we could be alone for awhile."   
Lisa looked around the area some more, she saw an old tree, a rare sight in the post-Dolza world, and it reminded her of home. The ravine also reminded her of the small lake that was on her family estate. She felt a wave of nostalgia washed over her and she got out of the car and walked to the tree and looked out onto the water that was quietly streaming by. Rick watched her for some moments then got out of the car and came up and stood beside her.   
Lisa took this as a good sign and so she gently took latched onto his arm, saying, "Rick, I do think this is very romantic. I'm here with you, just the two of us, and it reminds me of home. It's so peaceful here."   
Rick didn't say anything and Lisa could sense that he was still sulking, so she turned around to face him and said in as soothing a tone as she could, "Rick. Please don't beat yourself up over this, or anything you've done or said in the past. Rick, we can't start to build a future for ourselves if we keep ruminating on past mistakes." Lisa then decided to pull a bluff by sighing and saying, "I guess you're right, this evening has sucked pretty badly."   
The comment had the effect that Lisa was hoping for, Lisa felt Rick's arms go around her waist quickly and in a split second he was kissing her. When they broke for air, Rick looked at his watch and said, "We still have a couple hours left, maybe we can try and turn things around and salvage a little bit of this evening."   
Lisa smiled, glad that Rick seemed to have picked himself back up from his sulking. Rick headed back to the car and opened up the trunk and took out a few things and came back to the tree. He spread out a blanket on the ground and held up a bottle of champagne, asking Lisa, "Uh...do you think you'll be ok with a little bit of this?"   
Lisa gave him an embarrassed smile, "I think so."   
Rick ran back to the car and stayed there for a few minutes then Lisa heard music and Rick came to where Lisa had taken a seat on the blanket and already had two glasses of champagne, poured and ready to drink.   
They toasted each other and drank a little bit then Rick asked, "Do you really like it out here?"   
Lisa nodded her head, "I do. It's so quiet out here, and the weather is just right, and...you're here with me."   
Rick smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek then he carefully set down his glass and pulled her up to her feet. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.   
Lisa answered him by setting down her own glass and then standing up and kicking off her shoes.   
The intro to the song started and Rick said quietly, "Do you know how proud I am of you tonight. I mean, before the shock of what Maistroff said, you stood up to him, and did it so amazingly. The way you stood up for those soldiers...they appreciated it so much. You've stood up for people before, but not like that. And as I watch you, with each passing day and how you interact with everyone, it's...it's so difficult to explain."   
Lisa chuckled, "I think I know what you mean. I know in the beginning I was almost as bad as Maistroff-"   
"No Lisa, no one's that bad," countered Rick.   
"Ok ok, but we both know I had a reputation as by-the-book. That's the whole reason why we fought so much. And maybe Maistroff's right, I have grown soft. But you know what, I think that's a good thing. I don't want to scare people away, I want them to want to come to me. If we can work together then it makes things better for everyone. I think I told you before, I am taking an example from you Rick. I see how you treat those under your command, how you stand up for them, and how much they respect you and appreaciate what you do for them, and they in turn give you 150%. Rick, you're a _good _man. Please don't think otherwise of yourself." Lisa rested her head on Rick's shoulder and said nothing more until the song ended.   
A fast song started and they were both game to dance to it, but when it was over they were tired and decided to take a rest. Rick took off his suit jacket and stretched then lay on his back on the blanket and looked up through the tree branches up at the stars. Lisa cuddled next to him as Rick put his arm around her.   
"I wish you didn't have to go the factory satellite, or at least I wish I could come with you. Looking up at the sky and the stars, makes me realize just how far away you'll be," said Rick sadly.   
Lisa didn't reply, instead she just tried to relax and listen to Rick's heartbeat.   
They remained silent for a few minutes then Rick let out a small laugh. Lisa sat up a bit and smiled, asking, "What's so funny?"   
Rick laughed again and answered, "I was just remembering, Miriya, during that dance, and the embarassed look on Max's face."   
Lisa tried not to laugh, "Poor Miriya, she was trying so hard, but just couldn't get the hang of it."   
"Well you got the hang of it pretty quickly," said Rick proudly.   
"I had special reason to," replied Lisa.   
"Uhh, you mean 'cause Minmei was there?" asked Rick.   
"Partly."   
"Well, you don't have to worry about her. She can't even come close to you, babe," said Rick matter-of-factly.   
Lisa smiled and sat up, "The look on your face was priceless."   
Rick pretended to be defensive, "Yeah well, you know, I was just admiring you."   
Lisa smirked and then started tickling him around the stomach.   
Rick was swatting at her hands, "Hey, no fair, you know how ticklish I am, stop that."   
Lisa gave out a throaty laugh, "That's exactly why I started tickling you, caught you offguard."   
Rick started to squirm, so Lisa, not willing to relent, sat on his stomach to keep him at bay. She stopped tickling when she realized that Rick was no longer putting up any resistance, he now was simply staring up at her, his blue eyes intense. Lisa bent down and kissed him lightly. Seeing that he was still immobilized, she let her hands wander to the buttons of his shirt, and when he made no move to protest, she unbuttoned them all and waited to see what he would do.   
Rick, his breathing uneven, eyes still locked on Lisa, sat up slowly and tried to shrug off his shirt. Lisa, realizing he needed help, pulled off his shirt for him and the two remained locked in a staring contest.   
"I love you," said Rick, his voice full of emotion.   
Lisa kissed him, trying to show him how much she loved him too, and she grinned inwardly when she felt his hands clasp onto her waist. She could feel him slowly pull her shirt up, his strong, warm hands, a comforting feeling on her skin. Suddenly, she became aware of a sound heading towards them. Rick heard it to and looked around in a daze, "What's that?" he asked.   
"I don't know," said Lisa as she looked around to try and see where the sound was coming from.   
The sound got louder and then they heard someone over a loudspeaker say, "You there. What are you doing?"   
A military jeep rolled up next to their parked car and someone got out very quickly and came over to them, shining a flashlight on them.   
"You kids, what are you-....Admiral Hayes?" said the MP as he shone the flashlight in Lisa's face. He then spotted the beam on Rick and said, "Captain Hunter?" The MP walked over so he could get a better view of the two and was embarrassed when he realized that he had interrupted them. "I'm very sorry, ma'am, sir. I thought you were teenagers that always come out here, even when we tell them not, they still come over. Uh...I'd let you two stay here but there's been a few incidents with Malcontents along this ravine. I don't think it's safe for you to be out here, especially now, this is usually the time when they like to sneak up."   
Lisa got up to her feet and helped Rick stand up. As Lisa bent down to pick up her shoes and Rick picked up his shirt, they heard a rumbling off in the distance.   
Rick looked up at the night sky, his eyes wide with fear, he knew that sound signature well. He scanned the sky and saw his fears confirmed, "Quadranos!!" he shouted.   
Lisa dropped her shoes and started heading towards the car when she heard the sound of a laser bolt and then was thrown off her feet as the bolt hit the rental car she and Rick had arrived in. Rick was at her side in a flash and helped her up.   
"This way!" shouted the MP as he ran to his jeep. "I've got a machine gun mounted, it's one of the collapsables, just open up the panel and pull it up!"   
The MP started the engine before Rick and Lisa had climbed aboard and they ended up having to jump to make it onto the jeep. The Quadranos, numbering about 4, were closing in and Rick was frantically trying to get the machine gun turret set up. The MP had handed Lisa the CB and she was on the line trying to get some help. "And get Miriya Sterling over here," was her last order before throwing down the radio and turning her attention to trying to get the gun set up and fired.   
The MP was doing a magnificent job of dodging the Quadrano salvos. Lisa noticed he had many mirrors on either side of the car, some of which had bulletholes in them, so obviously he must've had experience in trying to drive away from a threat that was coming up on his rear. 

Miriya and Max were out on the dancefloor. Miriya had kept Max out on the dancefloor for about half an hour straight and even though Max was a bit worried when he saw a Flight Officer approaching them, he was also somewhat relieved.   
"Captain Sterling ma'am, Admiral Hayes is requesting your help," said the Flight Officer.   
"What's wrong?" asked Max with much concern.   
"It appears that she and Captain Hunter are under attack from a small squad of Quadranos, about 20 miles from here," answered the Flight Officer.   
Max didn't even wait to give an acknowledgement, he grabbed his wife's hand and the two ran for the door with the Flight Officer running after them. 

From her seat at the table, Kim had seen the Sterlings make their hasty retreat and ran over to get Sammie.   
"Sam, something's going on, Max and Miriya just did a combat scramble out of here!"   
"Oh no! Kim, you call Lisa and see what you can find out, I'll call up to the command center," replied Sammie. 

"I can't get a hold of Lisa nor Rick," said a very worrried Kim.   
"Phipps tells me that there's some disturbance about 20 miles from here, small scale. They have been identified as Quadranos. Maybe that's why they called for Miriya. Other than that, that was all he could tell me," reported Sammie.   
"I'm going to call Lisa again," said Kim.   
"Good idea," replied Sammie.   
"What's going on?" asked Vanessa as she saw her friends on their phones.   
"Sterlings scrambled out of here for a disturbance by some Quadranos. We tried to get a hold of Rick and Lisa but can't raise them," replied Kim.   
"Do you think we should head to the command center and check on the situation?" asked Vanessa, feeling concern herself.   
"Can we? Now I'm too nervous and worried to enjoy the rest of the evening anyways," pleaded Sammie.   
"You don't think that maybe they just turned off their phones?" asked Vanessa, offering one last possible scenario.   
Kim shook her head immediately, "No. Lisa never does that. Only thing that could happen is that her battery died, but then we would've at least been able to get hold of Rick. I don't think his battery would die out at the same time as Lisa's."   
Vanessa shook her head, "Ok, let's go."   
The Trio went to collect their purses and informed Claudia of the situation, then bid goodnight to their dance partners and hurriedly left the reception hall.   


"Get us out of here!!" shouted Rick. He was still manning the machine gun and had managed to down one of the Quadranos but three more were still firing at them furiously.   
Lisa ducked as bolts screamed overhead. She felt very useless at the moment. Rick was manning the machinegun and the MP was driving.   
"Hey, do you have any more weapons??" asked Lisa.   
The MP shouted back at her, "I have my pistol." He took it from his belt holster and handed it to her. Lisa took it eagerly and then crouched next to Rick and tried to aim as best as possible, because she only had a limited amount of bullets.   
A bolt hit just in front of the left front tire, throwing the jeep off its path but the MP managed to keep control of the car. Another bolt hit the passenger seat and Rick was thrown forward a bit. The jeep hit another big bump and another bolt hit the jeep. The force of the impact sent Lisa headlong and she nearly tumbled over the edge and out of the car. Rick had seen her thrown forward and was quick as lightening and managed to grab hold of Lisa in the nick of time.   
He had hold of her, barely, by the front of her uniform jacket and turtleneck. One arm was clutching to the side of the jeep, desperate to hang on, and she was trying to get her legs back into the car. Lisa could hear the whirring of the tire right next to her ear and she knew that if she couldn't hang on....   
She looked up and saw the absolute terror on Rick's face. Rick knew that if he couldn't hang on to her, she would die. He felt his grip slipping and he started to feel himself panic. He looked at Lisa again and didn't see fear in her eyes. She was looking at him with determination and confidence. Another bolt hit near them and the jeep veered sharply to the other side, causing enough momentum that Rick was able to pull Lisa back into the the jeep.   
The jeep finally pulled back onto the concrete road and they could hear the sound of VTs rapidly approaching, but the Quadranos were too close and managed to hole the road enough to cause a deep pothole that the MP swirved to avoid, but ended up crashing into a ditch and spilling the three occupants.   
"Stay down! There's several large gopher holes around here, they were put in just for situations like these! Come on, follow me!" shouted the MP.   
Rick and Lisa crawled on their stomaches and followed the MP. After several feet they managed to find one of these so-called human-sized 'gopher holes' and took cover, the night air buzzing with Quadrano fire.   
Lisa felt a sharp pain around the left side of her waist and she looked down and saw blood soaking her uniform. She quickly checked on Rick and saw him lying on his stomach, his back covered with blood.   
"Rick!" Lisa screamed, as she crawled over to him. He pushed himself up steadily to look at Lisa and saw her uniform and tried to scramble up as fast as he could. "Lisa!! We got to get you to a hospital now!"   
They converged and were trying to assure the other that they were ok. They checked on the MP who seemed to be unhurt. "The VTs are almost here," he reported, keeping his eyes on the Quadranos who were still searching for them.   
After what seemed like an eternity, they heard Miriya's voice over the VT loudspeaker. "Quadranos!" she said, then broke into Zentraedi.   
"What's she saying?" asked Rick.   
"She's saying something about doing the noble thing and saving their own lives by surrendering. She says that they will be treated fairly," said Lisa as she gave a translation.   
The Quadranos spoke and Rick looked to Lisa for another translation.   
"They said they don't trust anyone. They don't to surrender," said Lisa.   
Then they heard the Quadranos shout and shooting started again. After about 5 minutes the shooting subsided and the whirring of the Quadrano powersuits could not be heard anymore. The footsteps of a Battloid were now the only thing heard and they heard Max call out, "Hello? Anyone out there? Rick? Lisa?"   
Rick motioned to the MP to go and flag down Max and in a few minutes they were sitting in a battloid hand, heading towards the hospital.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

The Trio rushed to the hospital and frantically asked the emergency room information desk what room Lisa was in. The clerk at the desk told them and was about to tell them that there could only be one visitor at a time when they rushed off and left him ending up talking to himself. He shrugged and sat back down at his desk.   
After the doctor had finished with Lisa's stiches, he left and Lisa looked down at the Frankenstein-looking line of stiches. She groaned, it wasn't a pretty sight, and it stung quite a bit. 'So much for Valentine's Day,' she thought to herself. She glanced around the room, searching for her uniform turtleneck and jacket. She heard the door open and was about to curse at being caught in her bra but she looked up and saw who it was and canceled the curse.   
"Uhh Lisa, the doctor said I could come and see you, I'll come back after you finish getting dressed," said Rick nervously.   
Lisa shook her head, trying not to smile, "No, it's alright Rick, come in."   
Rick stood at the door, hesitating for a moment, then slowly walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He caught sight of her stitches and quickly walked over to her saying, "Ahh geez, Lisa. How bad is it? What did the doctor say?"   
Lisa looked up at Rick and smiled, "I'm fine Rick, don't worry. It's just superficial."   
"Are you sure?" asked Rick, greatly concerned.   
"I'm fine. How about you, what about your back?" asked Lisa.   
"Oh, my back, I'll be ok. Just a few cuts here and there, they gave me stitches too." answered Rick.   
"Are you sure Rick? You were bleeding quite a bit," questioned Lisa.   
"I'm fine Lisa."   
"Let me see," returned Lisa.   
Rick rolled his eyes at her and smiled, "Alright here, look." Rick took off his shirt, a clean plain white, long-sleeved shirt that the hospital had given to him to replaced the bloodied and tattered one he had arrived in, and turned around and Lisa could see at least half a dozen row of stitches scattered across his back.   
"Rick!"   
Rick quickly turned around, "No no no, don't worry, I feel fine," said Rick as he took Lisa's hands in his.   
Lisa looked at him intently and said, "Thank you Rick. For saving me, again."   
Rick shook his head, "You know there's no need to thank me. I...uh...I was pretty scared for a few moments there. I thought I wouldn't be able to keep hold of you. It scared me to death. But...you.. you didn't look scared at all."   
Lisa ran her hand across his cheek and said softly, "I wasn't scared Rick, because I knew you were there and that you wouldn't let anything happen to me."   
Rick remembered the look of sheer confidence on her face and knew that what she was telling him now was the absolute truth. The fact that she trusted him so completly with her life encouraged him yet scared him to death at the same time.   
Rick sat down next to Lisa on the examination table and took her hand saying, "You know I'd give my life to protect you Lisa."   
Lisa loved holding his hand, it was so strong yet so gentle. "I know Rick, and I'd do the exact same for you."   
They looked at each other and stared into each other's eyes. Rick put his hand on Lisa's shoulder and was struck with the fact of how soft it was that he could not stop himself from kissing it. Lisa felt her heartbeat increase dramatically as she realized that Rick had taken a fancy to her shoulder. When he worked his way up to her neck she ran her fingers through his soft hair. Rick then started to kiss Lisa and they shifted over a little bit on the table. The move caused Lisa some pain from her stitches but she gave no outward sign of it; there was no way a little superficial wound was going to keep her from sharing a moment of passion with the man she loved. After awhile Rick moved his attention back to Lisa's shoulder and also let his hand wander up to rest on Lisa's other shoulder.   
The door opened and the Trio burst into the room taking Rick and Lisa by surprise, especially Rick, who lost his balance and fell off the examination table and spilled onto the floor with a loud thud. Lisa stood up immediately, letting out a small wince.   
Kim spoke first, "We just came to see how you were Lisa, but from the looks of it, you're doing just fine."   
Vanessa and Sammie giggled and then looked at Rick who was still on the floor. Sammie's eyes widened and she pointed at Rick and shouted, "Look at his pants!"   
Vanessa exclaimed, "Kim you sure are right about Rick!"   
The Trio started laughing and started to close in on Rick. They looked down at him and said in unison, in a very sly tone, "Hiiiiiii Riiiiiick."   
Rick got off the floor in a flash and went to stand, hide rather, behind Lisa. "Uh..hi girls," he managed to say.   
Kim snickered wickedly, "Hey Rick, you ever heard that old song by The Doors?"   
Rick gave a confused, "Huh?"   
Kim giggled again, "Yeah, you know maybe you should use it as your theme song or something."   
Vanessa and Sammie went into another fit of giggling.   
"Yeah you know how the song goes don't you? Come on girls," said Kim, and then the Trio broke into song, "Come on baby light my fiiiire," and then started laughing again.   
Lisa thought Rick had been put through enough teasing so she playfully chided, "Come on girls, stop teasing the poor guy."   
The Trio agreed to stop their teasing but not before they all winked at Rick.   
"So Lisa, how many Purple Hearts is this now?" asked Sammie.   
"Um, well let's see..." started Lisa.   
"She's had so many that she lost count!" said Kim with amazement.   
Lisa chuckled, "No no, not at all. Let's see...this is my fourth one."   
The Trio gave out a collective, "Wowwww....." and Rick looked at Lisa with a puzzled look.   
"By the way, how come you don't wear your ribbon bars on your uniform?" asked Rick.   
Vanessa started shaking her finger, "Yeah, that's right, you don't wear your bars Lisa, how come?"   
"Because she has too many that the whole thing's too heavy!" said Kim in a proud tone.   
Lisa blushed and countered, "But none of you girls wear yours either."   
Kim exclaimed, "Hah! I don't wear mine because I don't _have_ _any_ to wear!"   
Vanessa retorted, "That's not true. You have a couple."   
Kim folded her arms to her chest, "Yea, that's all I have, a _couple_. Two puny little ribbons. Two! That's embarassing. 5 years in regular service, 3 years at the Academy and I only have two stinky bars to show for it."   
Lisa looked at Kim and said, "Well, if I have anything to say about it, you'll be properly decorated and commended for your service. Who knows, we have a meeting tommorrow, maybe you can increase your bar count."   
Kim was unconvinced, "Hah! I'll believe it when I see it!"   
Lisa shrugged, "Alright then, but don't say I didn't tell you so."   
Sammie grabbed Lisa's arm and shook it, "Lisa! Lisa! Who else is getting a medal tommorrow?? I mean, Claudia _definitely_ should get one."   
Lisa said slyly, "You'll find out tommorrow."   
Sammie pouted but then quickly replaced her pout with a smile. "Oh, hey, it's really late, we better get going. I have early duty. Lisa, we're so glad you're alright. But please, stop doing that! When you two have these little adventures of yours, it scares us to death!"   
Lisa gave Sammie a hug, "Alright, I promise, next time we'll try and have a normal date like regular people."   
The Trio shuffled over to door, whispering to each other. Before they closed the door behind them they said, again in unison, "Oh Rick, see you tommorrow...big guy!" They closed the door and their loud laughter could be heard out from the hallway.   
Rick breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone and felt Lisa staring at him. He looked at her and smiled, "You enjoyed watching me sweat didn't you?"   
Lisa laughed and reached out for Rick's hand, "Aw, come on, let the girls have some fun, you know they don't mean any harm."   
Rick scratched his head, "Yeah, I know. But why do I have a feeling from now on that they're never gonna let me live this down?"   
Lisa chuckled, "Well, you're right about that. You better get used to your new nickname from now on."   
Rick leered at Lisa and said, "Sure, I don't have a problem with that, just as long as you don't."   
Lisa narrowed her eyes, catlike, "I don't," she said confidently.   
Rick watched as she walked to the closet and found a blouse and put it on. She turned around and saw a frown on his face.   
"What's the matter?" Lisa asked.   
"Well, you don't have to get dressed right away do you? I mean, I kinda like watching you walking around in your bra," said Rick with a gleam in his eye.   
"Ohhh you!" growled Lisa in mock insult. She picked up Rick's shirt and threw it at him and then walked up to him and latched her arms around his neck. "You're such a bad boy," she teased.   
"And you're a bad girl," Rick retorted.   
The couple laughed and Lisa slipped out of Rick's arms to get dressed. Sammie was right, it was late and they all had early morning duty to report to. Also, as each hour passed, it meant that the dreaded meeting was drawing near, and despite the jovial time she was sharing with Rick, she felt her fear building.   
Lisa and Rick received Lisa's discharge papers and soon afterward the two were on their way out of the hospital. A block from Lisa's hotel, Rick said, "Lisa, do me a favor. The next time there's a party-"   
Lisa cut him off, "No, I am not going to walk around the party in just my bra."   
Rick laughed loudly for a few seconds then said, "So, you read my mind eh? No. No what I was going to ask you is if you would wear your ribbon bars. _All_ of them. I want everyone to see them. I'm so proud of you."   
Lisa was very touched and although she would choose not to wear her decorations, because, like Kim said, there were so many that the whole cluster was very heavy, and because she didn't want to seem like she was showing off, she saw how much it meant to Rick and promised him she would wear them. She also thought that maybe Rick was right and that it was a good idea she wear them, especially around Maistroff, because Lisa had twice as many as he did, and it would be good if he were reminded about that fact.   
As they waited for the elevator, Rick, still intrigued by Lisa's decorations, asked, "How'd you get those other 3 Purple Hearts? I can't believe, I've known you for nearly five years and never even bothered to ask you. That shows how wrapped up in myself I was."   
Lisa wanted to sigh but she didn't. Rick was about to start sulking again so she quickly answered his question to keep his mind from heading on the guilt path again.   
"Well, the first one I received was when I was in my second year at the Academy. We had been taken out for training exercises and though they had thought the area was safe, it turned out that there was an anti-UEG rebel base there. It was so well hidden that no one knew about it. We got into a bit of a firefight there. The second one came when I was about 6 months from gradution. the anti-UEGs were causing trouble in the South Pacific, and they pulled me out of school and put me on the bridge of a battlecruiser. You should've seen my father, he was furious. Well, anyways, we got into a situation where we were outnumbered, and we had hoped that we could hold our ground until the reinforcements arrived, but one of the enemy destroyers managed to score a direct hit to the bridge tower and forward guns, and the ship sank. And the last one, I don't know if Roy ever told you about it, but when we were still flight testing the VTs, they assigned me to be his weapons officer for about the last 20 or so final test flights. It was about our 10th flight and we suffered a radar malfunction, but since we were supposedly in friendly territory, and it was an area where we had flown through five times before, we weren't too worried. We shouldn't have been so complacent I guess, because we were intercepted by 5 anti-UEGs. Roy managed to take care of them all except for one. We just couldn't shake the guy and he managed to score a hit on us and I got the brunt of it back there in the co-pilot's seat. You should've seen Roy, he was so pissed he went after that guy like a madman. I could tell that he was pushing the plane past it's limits but he managed to get a hit on the guy but he got away. I told Roy I wasn't that injured and to go after the guy but Roy wouldn't hear it and took me back to the base."   
"Wow, so you've seen combat action on land, sea, air, and space, then," said Rick in amazement.   
"Yes, I guess so," said Lisa humbly.   
They reached Lisa's room and found Kim sitting on the sofa, apparently waiting for them to come home. "Are you guys _sure_ you're alright??" was Kim's first question.   
"We're fine. Just a little scratched up that's all," answered Lisa.   
"This is _not_ how Valentine's Day is suppose to be!" exclaimed Kim. "Especially for you two. You're not suppose to be spending the evening running for your lives from Quadranos. You're suppose to be in be-...d, ahhhh, I....mean, ahhhh, hehe, I'm going to go fix us all some tea how's that?"   
Kim wandered to the kitchen and Rick and Lisa looked at each other and laughed. Lisa follwed after Kim who was startled when Lisa entered the kitchen.   
"Uh..hi Lisa!" she said cheerfully.   
"Alright. Fess up. Who's bet what on when?" asked Lisa, her hands on her hips, trying to sound stern but enjoying watching Kim sweat.   
"Ahhhh....wellllll...I already lost. Vanessa has less than 3 more hours and then she'll lose...if nothing happens between now and then, otherwise, Sammie wins," said Kim, cowering just a bit.   
Lisa looked at Kim with a raised eyebrow and Kim was waiting to be scolded, but Lisa merely said, "Tell Sammie she wins. But also make sure you let Vanessa know that she _almost_ won." Lisa winked then left the room.   
When Lisa came back to the living room she saw that Rick looked like he had fallen asleep on the couch. As she looked at him she remembered her brush with death just a couple hours before and how Rick had been there yet again, to save her. She wanted to do nothing except cuddle up next to him but she knew how tired and sore he must be so she went to her room and retrieved a blanket and then carefully spread it over him. He opened his eyes and said tiredly, "Hey don't rush off so fast, I was just resting my eyes. I'm waiting for that tea Kim promised."   
Rick held up the blanket and Lisa went over and sat next to him. Kim came back with the tray and set it down then said, "You two look so cute, just like two peas in a pod!"   
Rick smiled and asked Kim, "So how did you enjoy the party?"   
Kim put her cup down in a hurry and said, "Oh! It was great! We met these three cute guys, you know the guys at the door. The food was great. All in all, we really enjoyed ourselves!"   
Lisa took time to reflect on Kim's comment. She spoke in the plural form, not in the singular form. This was something she noticed about the Trio. When one of them was asked something about an individual matter, most of the time the question was answered in the plural if possible. They were each watching out for each other and always thinking of the other two. There was no petty or jealous rivalry between the Trio and Lisa could understand why they were so close. They teased and fought with each other to be sure, but each of the Trio had a profound respect for the other two and their friendship was as strong as sisterhood.   
The friends chatted for a few minutes more then turned in for some much needed sleep, Lisa and Kim insisting that Rick stay there for the night, since it was late and he was injured. 

* * * * * * * 

Miriya stared out the window as Max came back from brushing his teeth. He walked over to her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Mir," was all he said and all he needed to say.   
"Max...I just feel so powerless sometimes, it's so frustrating. Those Quadranos could be alive right now, if they just had a little bit of trust in us. But you know they don't and I don't blame them. Those bastards like Maistroff..." said Miriya angrily.   
Max tightened his embrace, "I know Mir. I know how much it hurts you, especially when they are Quadranos."   
"We need to do _something_ Max. Sitting on our hands waiting for things to happen or fix themselves is ridiculous," stated Miriya.   
"Could you get Hialeah to talk to them?" suggested Max.   
"I don't know if I can. She's very picky about who she talks to, and even though I saved her life, and even though she praises me, she still insists that if I want to talk to her I have to be macronized," replied Miriya.   
"There must be another way," said Max. "I am not letting you macronize again, we don't know what the risks of that are, and I don't want to find out," finished Max warningly.   
"But then what do we Max?" asked Miriya as she turned around to face him, her eyes searching for an answer.   
Max didn't have an answer for her, only a few suggetions. "We should try and speak to Breetai and Exedore, and get their input on this. Breetai has a lot of authority, maybe he can do something."   
Miriya sighed, "Even if he can, we still need to do alot of work, it's all so complicated. I can sympathize with them all, it's difficult for me too. Sometimes I don't know if I'll ever fit in as a Micronian."   
Max hugged his troubled wife and said, "Well, you've done a pretty damn good job so far Miriya. Look, it's late and we're both very tired. Let's get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning and we'll talk about how we are going to tackle this problem." 

* * * * * * * 

In the morning, Lisa and Kim had already finished getting ready for work. Lisa was sitting at the table, writing her report of the Quadrano incident and Kim was rummaging around the kitchen trying to figure out what to cook for breakfast.   
"Hey Lis, what do you want for breakfast?" asked Kim, holding up a box of pancake batter in one hand and a small bag of potatos in the other.   
Lisa shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me, whatever you feel like cooking."   
Kim looked at the box and bag again and said, "It doesn't matter to me either. What do you think Rick would like?"   
Lisa thought for a moment then said, "I don't think it would matter to him either."   
Kim rolled her eyes, "Oh come on you guys, you need to decide on something."   
"Why don't you just go ask Rick?" offered Lisa.   
"Where is he?" asked Kim.   
"Taking a shower," said Lisa as she turned her attention back to her report. As soon as she had a moment to think of what she had just said, she heard the predictable reaction from Kim.   
Kim gave a hoot and then started laughing mischieviously. 'Oh no,' Lisa thought to herself. In a moment Kim was crouching down near Lisa's chair and asking, "Really really?? Can I really go over there and ask him??!"   
Lisa opened her mouth and before she could answer, Kim had grabbed her arm, obviously forgetting about the injury that Lisa had, and dragged her to just outside the bathroom door. Kim looked at Lisa with wicked look of mischief and said, "Ok, come on, you have to come too, he is your man after all."   
Lisa knew this was quite a sneaky trick, but she remembered her own sneaky trick of a few days ago and, considering it would be awhile before she would see Rick again, she reasoned that it would be fun and it would take the edge off some of the nervousness she felt about the meeting and her departure. Lisa turned to Kim and said, "Alright, what do you want me to do?"   
Kim giggled wickedly and said in a whisper, "Now, we'll go in there and knock on his door and ask him what he wants for breakfast. Then we'll take all the towels with us and we'll leave a couple on that chair over there, and we'll go over there and sit by your desk, and if he wants his towels he'll just have to come out of the bathroom and get them."   
Lisa groaned, "Oh Kim. That's so mean!"   
Kim waved her off, "No no, we'll turn around, we won't look at him, so that way he won't be embarrassed. It's just the idea of him having to walk out here to get his towel that's the main idea!"   
Lisa looked at Kim, not knowing for sure if she could trust her. But Lisa relented and waited for Kim's cue before entering the bathroom.   
Lisa opened the door and Kim held onto her shoulder as she followed closely behind. The room was steamed up and Rick was singing. The two women made it to just outside the shower door and Lisa knocked. Rick was startled and tried to turn off the water quickly but only turned off the hot water, leaving the cold water spraying him mercilessly. He let out a yelp as he fumbled to turn off the cold water. Kim and Lisa giggled and giggled again when Rick opened the frosted glass door by just a crack and peered out at them.   
"Uh...hi ladies, what can I do for you?" Rick asked nervously.   
Kim pushed the door open a little bit more and started saying, "Oh well we just-" but then Lisa pulled Kim by the back of her collar and Kim let the door close to where it originally was. "As I was saying," Kim continued, giving Lisa a pouting look, "we just wanted to know what you wanted for breakfast. Pancakes or potatos?"   
"Uh...well, it doesn't matter to me, whatever you girls want," replied Rick.   
Kim rolled her eyes, "We can't decide, so we are leaving it up to you to decide."   
"Ohh...uhh...pancakes is fine with me," answered Rick.   
"Yes sir. We'll leave you to finish your shower now, see you in a bit ok?" said Kim coyly as she and Lisa heard Rick close the shower door. They then picked up all the towels they could find in the room and headed back out towards Lisa's room.   
Kim left two towels on a nearby chair, some 4 feet away from the batrhoom and took the rest to the chair that was near Lisa's desk, which happened to be about 10 feet from the bathroom door. On the way to her post near Lisa's desk, Kim spied a powder compact and picked it up.   
A few minutes later, as expected, Rick poked his head from behind the bathroom door and said, "Uhh...there doesn't seem to be any towels in here, would you mind handing me one?"   
Lisa looked at Kim and smiled, "Sure Rick," Lisa said pointing to the chair with her pen, "there's a couple of towels over there on that chair."   
Kim and Lisa looked at Rick and waited to see what he would say.   
"Uhhh...would you mind handing them to me?" Rick asked.   
Kim faked ignorance, "Oh how thoughtless of us. You poor guy. Ok, we'll turn around so that you won't be embarrassed and you can get those towels over there."   
Lisa took Kim's cue and turned her chair around so that her back was facing Rick, and Kim turned around and pretended to powder her face. Lisa was looking at the wall, waiting for the signal for the all clear, but Kim was struck with an idea and started rotating her compact mirror until she found the angle she wanted.   
After a few seconds they heard the bathroom door close and Lisa stood up to head back to the kitchen. Kim had been still for a moment but then rushed past Lisa. LIsa wasn't sure what was going on so she hurried after and entered Kim's room just in time to hear Kim say into her phone, "Sammie! Get Vanessa!! Have I got something to tell you guys!!!" Kim saw Lisa and quickly got up to push Lisa out of her room, saying, "You go stir up the pancake batter, I'll be right there." Lisa shrugged and headed to the kitchen.   
Rick, Kim, and Lisa were nearly finished with their breakfast when the doorbell rang. Kim rushed over to open the door and a few seconds later Rick and Lisa heard Sammie and Vanessa chattering as they neared the dining area.   
Sammie and Vanessa each pulled up a chair. Sammie wedged her chair over to the right of Rick and Vanessa placed her chair to the left of him, even though it was obvious three chairs would not fit there in that spot. "Hiiii Riiiick," Vanessa and Sammie said in unison.   
Lisa tried to stiffle a laugh; she knew what that tone of theirs meant, and she assumed that Kim had told them about the little trick that she and Kim played on Rick.   
Breakfast was finished and everyone gathered up their things to leave. Sammie had latched onto Rick's left arm and Vanessa had taken his left arm and they were pulling him along with them. Kim followed close behind, leaving Lisa to do all the locking up. As they all waited for the elevator, Kim pulled Lisa over to the side and said, "Mmmmm mmm m! Lisa how I envy you. You have got one hunk of a man there!"   
Lisa smiled and then remembered what the day held in store for she and Rick and her smile faded away and she sighed. Kim covered her mouth quickly, nearly slapping herself, "Oh no!" she whispered. "I totally forgot about the meeting!" Lisa gave her a discouraged look and Kim patted her on the shoulder, trying to say reassuringly, "Don't worry don't worry."   
The elevator door opened and they were on their way to the base.   
  


At 6pm, everyone filed into the conference room. Lisa was extremely glad that Maistroff had gone over to Granite City that afternoon and wouldn't be attending the meeting. Lisa took her seat and looked around nervously. Rick sat to her left and Kim sat to her right. Also present were Sammie, Vanessa, Claudia, the Sterlings, T.R. Edwards, General Reinhardt, and a few other senior officers that had been newly promoted.   
The first half hour of the meeting was used to give a current events briefing and address any questions that anyone had. That was carried out without much commotion and they moved onto the next item on the agenda.   
"Next, we shall award various decorations and citations," said Reinhardt in a businessman-like tone.   
Lisa could not help but feel proud of her friends. She had seen the list of decorations and and had fought hard to get them awarded and was eagerly awaiting the look on everyone's faces when they found out what decorations they were to receive.   
Kim, sitting next to Lisa, yawned. She sat there, assuming that she would not receive any type of recognition for anything she did, and was ready to start doodling on her notepad. She was awestruck when her name was the first one called.   
"Commander Kimberly Young," announced Colonel Haller.   
Kim remained in her seat, not sure she had heard correctly. Lisa managed to crack a small smile and said, "Go on."   
Kim gave her a confused look but got up slowly, looking at Lisa. Lisa nodded her head and Kim walked to the center of the room where Colonel Haller was waiting.   
Kim saluted Haller then waited nervously.   
Colonel Haller read aloud, "For her act of bravery in the face of peril during the operation in Costa Rica, we award Commander Young the RDF Commendation Medal."   
Kim eyes widened as Haller opened up the case and showed her the medal and pin. He then closed it and handed it to her and saluted. Kim instinctively saluted and turned to go back to her seat when Haller stopped her, "Not so fast Commander, we're not finished yet."   
Kim gave a dumbfounded look as she returned to her spot. Was she going crazy? She never got decorated, now she was getting two in one day? Impossible, she thought.   
"For her excellence during the Costa Rica operation, we award Commander Young the RDF Achievement Medal." Haller displayed the case to Kim and then closed it and handed to her and saluted.   
Kim walked again and again and was stopped by Haller again, "Hang on Commander."   
Kim was in a daze as she walked back to her spot. Haller held out another case and said, "For injuries sustained in the field, we award Commander Young, the Purple Heart."   
Kim stood there staring at Haller, but when he said, "Congratulations Commander," she took the hint that that was all and returned to her seat, still in shock.   
Claudia let out a small chuckle as she watched a dazed Kim walk back to her seat. Her attention turned forward however, when her name was called next.   
"For her act of extreme bravery in the face of overwhelming danger, it is my great honor to award the Silver Star to Captain Claudia Grant," said Haller with a smile on his face.   
Everyone in the room stood up and clapped for Claudia. She looked around and smiled slightly.   
Haller wasn't finished yet and he announced, "For injuries sustained in the field, we award Captain Claudia Grant the Purple Heart."   
T.R. Edwards watched Claudia with great interest. He knew that she had been involved with Roy Fokker and even though he had been stationed in Monument and on the SDF-1 for the past couple of months, he had never come in contact with her. 'Well, Fokker, I'll say one thing for you, you had good taste in women,' Edwards thought grudgingly.   
Claudia sat down and was congratulated by Max who was sitting to her left.   
Haller continued, "Would Captain Miriya Sterling please step forward."   
Miriya looked at Max with a confused look. Like Kim, Miriya had also gotten used to being passed over for decorations. Even though Admiral Gloval had managed to get her recognized a few times, he had had trouble gaining her recognition for all instances.   
"For extreme bravery and injuries sustained in the field, we award Captain Miriya Parino Sterling, the Bronze Star and the Purple Heart.   
Miriya returned to her seat and started whispering to Max, a look of disbelief on her face.   
"Our next recipient is Captain Samantha Porter," said Haller. Sammie got up from her chair and smiled as she waited for him to announce her decorations.   
"...We award Captain Porter the Bronze Star and Purple Heart with special appreciation from the high command at New Portland. Congratulations Captain."   
Sammie sat down wearing a huge smile on her face and she flashed Kim a thumbs up.   
"Next, we ask Captain Vanessa Leeds to step forward," said Haller.   
Vanessa left her seat and she looked back at the table and saw Sammie and Kim grinning ear to ear.   
"For injuries sustained in combat, during Khyron's attack on the SDF-1, we awards Captain Vanessa Leeds, the Purple Heart. Congratulations Captain," said Haller warmly.   
Vanessa shook his hand then headed back to her seat but not before giving both Kim and Sammie a huge smile.   
Rick was not overlooked. He was awarded a Special Commendation Ribbon for his help during the incident at Hialeah's office and told of the pending Purple Heart from the most recent Quadrano incident.   
The last person to be called was T.R. Edwards. Edwards thought he deserved to be decorated for his service in Costa Rica but he wasn't expecting anything to come of it. He knew what Maistroff was like and had little respect for anyone else in the RDF high command and certainly didn't expect them to be willing to give credit where credit was due. Edwards stood up and looked over at Lisa as he headed to towards Haller. She gave a slight nod and small smile, and at that point Edwards knew that she had been the one responsible for most of the decorations given out today, including his.   
Rick noticed Edwards looking at Lisa and Rick purposely leaned very closed to Lisa and talked to her to distract her attention. The move was not lost on Edwards.   
As Edwards received his citations, a Purple Heart and an RDF Achievement Medal, Claudia watched him with a trace of fear. This had been the first time she'd seen him. She had heard that he was around, but hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Lisa or Kim about the Costa Rica incident very much and didn't know what his current demeanor was like. Roy had told her about Edwards but hated him so much that he never could talk about him for very long.   
She heard the rumor that Edwards was going over to New Detroit and hoped that the rumor was true. Just being in the same room with him for half an hour gave her the creeps.   
"How come you didn't receive anything?" asked Kim in a whisper.   
Lisa shrugged, "Don't worry about it Kim."   
Kim was rather upset that Lisa didn't receive any type of commendation for anything she had done since becoming an Admiral. "That's not fair. You should have been commended too. Look at you, you're sitting there with stitches nearly around your entire waistline," she whispered more loudly.   
Lisa shook her head, "It's alright."   
"It's not alright-" started Kim.   
"They'll give me something later on, it's too soon, they most likely can't get the paperwork in until next week," explained Lisa.   
Kim huffed and folded her arms.   
When Edwards got to his seat, he didn't sit down but instead gathered up his things as Reinhardt said, "I believe you have a plane to catch, correct Major?"   
Edwards nodded his head once and then walked up to Lisa and held out his hand, saying, "It's been a pleasure serving with you Admiral. I'm sure your father would be very proud of you if he could see you now. And thank you for the transfer. You can contact me if you need anything and I'm sure we'll be meeting again soon."   
Lisa shook his hand and Edwards saluted and walked out of the conference room.   
When he was gone, both Claudia and Rick, from their respective seats, breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Now," said Reinhardt as he stood up, "we have one matter to attend to before we retire for the evening, and that is a promotion."   
Claudia and the Trio looked at Lisa with troubled looks and Lisa felt sick. Her heart was pounding and a cold chill was running through her. She looked at Rick and he gave her a puzzled look and said, "Promotion? Who's getting promoted?"   
Lisa didn't answer him and turned her attention to Reinhardt who had picked up the box that contained the insignia for the person being promoted.   
"Captain Hunter? Would you please step over here," said Reinhardt.   
Rick got up from his chair slowly, his stare fixed on Lisa. He walked towards Reinhardt in what seemed like slow motion and he stared at the box that Reinhardt had opened and was now resting in his palm.   
"Captain Hunter," started Reinhardt crisply, loudly. "Based on your history as being a superb and respected leader, and our current need for all the good leaders we can find, it is my proud honor to inform you that you have been promoted to the rank of Rear-Admiral, upper half."   
Rick looked at the box and saw two gleaming stars.   
"Uhh, excuse me General, but I think there must be some mistake..."   
"There's no mistake Admiral. You have been promoted to Rear-Admiral, effective immediately," returned Reinhardt.   
"But General, I'm a pilot," said Rick as he turned around to look to Lisa to back him up in his argument.   
Reinhardt looked at Lisa with a 'you handle this' look and closed the box and placed it in Rick's hand, then walked back to his seat and had enough sense to adjourn the meeting and dismiss everyone before the Hayes-Hunter grand battle began.   
Rick stood in the same place where Reinhardt had left him and was staring at the box in his hand. The senior officers and the support staff left and then Claudia, Sammie and Vanessa gave Lisa a quick, worried look and headed out the door. Max appeared as if he wanted to go and say something to Rick but Miriya sensed the impending fight and tugged him out of the room, leaving only Rick, Lisa, and Kim in the room.   
Kim looked at Lisa and saw that she was a deathly pale color. Kim asked, "Do you want me to stay?" to which Lisa nodded her head and replied, "...No. Go ahead and wait for me outside." Kim hesitated for a few moments then picked up hers and Lisa's stuff and quickly headed out the door.   
Rick kept his eyes on the box, he knew that the promotion recommendation could have come only from Lisa. He then lifted his head slowly and scanned the room to make sure that they were the only two in the room.   
Kim, still carrying the bundles of papers and reports and laptop in her arms, leaned against the wall just outside the door and closed her eyes and waited for the shouting to begin.   
Rick looked at Lisa and saw her flinch. "Lisa..._why_?" he said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, but not succeeding.   
Lisa tried to speak but her words got caught in her throat. She tried again and managed to say with some measure of determination, "Because we _need_ someone like you right now. We need your leadership and your experience. Don't you understand?? The entire RDF chain of command is in shambles. We need the right kind of leaders right now if we have any hope of rebuilding the RDF."   
Rick: "I'm a pilot! I'm not some management executive! I work out of a VT, not an office. I'm not going to do anyone any good sitting on my ass at meetings all day. I have to be out there in my fighter, patrolling and defending the skies!"   
Lisa: "Dammit Rick, don't you see?? Maistroff is getting stronger and stronger and he's promoting people who are like him. If the conference room is full of Maistroffs then we will have a serious problem on our hands!"   
Rick: "That's _YOUR_ problem, not mine, I'm a _pilot_!"   
Lisa: "Don't be so selfish Rick!! Think about the bigger picture here. If you are Admiral, you will have the authority to see that things get done the way they are supposed to, the right way and the fair way. That will have a ripple effect and will benefit more people. If you sit in your VT all day can only exercise your abilities at the confined coordinates you've been given by the Flight Officer."   
Rick: "How _DARE_ you call me selfish!! Look at you! You're running up to the SDF-3 and leaving everyone else here to try and solve all the problems."   
Kim, from where she was standing, could hear everything that was being exchanged. She leaned her head back against the wall and wished that she was just imagining the things she was hearing. But she wasn't, and the argument continued.   
Lisa: "I'm not running away! I know what my strengths are and where I'm needed to best carry them out!"   
Rick: "The same goes for me then, my place is in a VT!"   
Lisa: "NO! Don't you see, you can be so much _more_ than that!"   
Rick: "I don't want to be anything more than that!"   
Lisa left her spot by the table and headed towards where Rick was standing. She tried to take hold of his arm but he yanked away from her.   
"Dammit Lisa, how could you do this to me?"   
"I'm not doing this to make you unhappy or be mean to you Rick. Why can't you accept the fact that you could be so much more than just a pilot?!"   
" 'Just a pilot'...so, is being 'just a pilot' not good enough for you? Did Maistroff's little speech get to you? So me being a Captain is no longer good enough for you huh? I have to be an Admiral or else you can't be seen with me is that right?"   
"Rick, stop it, you know that's not it at all!"   
"Now you listen here. I don't _WANT_ to be an Admiral. I don't _WANT _to be in charge of scores of people. I DON'T want to have all that responsibility weighing so heavily on my shoulders! Why can't you just leave me alone, with my VT, where I'm happy. Where I'm only responsible for a handful of people. Where I don't have to put up with people like Maistroff."   
Lisa: "That is _EXACTLY_ why we need you as an Admiral. So that we can counter Maistroff before he ruins the entire RDF!"   
Rick: "That's your job. You, Reinhardt, and Haller, you guys need to figure out what to do about Maistroff."   
Lisa: "We need you on our team, Rick. The soldiers respect YOU more than Reinhardt or Haller, or me."   
Rick: "Oh, so that's it huh? You just want me to be the PR man."   
Lisa: "I didn't say that Rick. What I'm saying is that if people can feel comfortable going to a senior officer, you, then things can get done and can be changed for the better, everyone will benefit."   
Rick: "I don't see how I can make any difference. And Maistroff isn't going anywhere so I doubt if there's much hope for anything."   
Lisa felt her face flush with anger and she lashed out, "Go over to Miriya Sterling and say that to her _face_! Go and tell her that things are hopeless and that she should just get used to the fact that she's going to have to shoot more of her Quadranos since it's their fault that they have grown disillusioned   
because they think that no one will do anything to help them!"   
Rick glared at Lisa but said nothing.   
"You have the opportunity to help make things better for everyone, why won't you take it?" asked Lisa, lowering her voice.   
"Because, I - am - not cut out of this type of thing. I - am - a - pilot. I belong in a cockpit and no where else," answered Rick.   
"In your VT you can only help a few people at a time; as an Admiral you can help so many more than just a few. Look at how you handled New Portland. You saved countless of lives because you had the ability and were given the leeeway to excercise that ability for the greater good," said Lisa, almost pleading.   
"Just because that worked out that way, doesn't mean I'm cut out for this nor that I want to be faced with this enormous responsibility every single day. If I'm in my VT, I just have my squad to worry about. I don't have to worry about this squad over here, or that platoon over there, or that fleet of ships   
out there. In my VT, it's just me, my wingmates, and the enemy," replied Rick.   
Rick looked at Lisa then at the box that he still held in his hand. He flipped it closed and said, "I'm sorry. You're just gonna have to give this back to Reinhardt and you guys will just have to find someone else."   
Lisa shook her head, "No."   
Rick's anger flashed and he threw the box down at her feet, very similarly to the time when he had thrown his flight helmet down and told Lisa to go chase after Khyron herself.   
"How could you do this to me?" growled Rick. He sucked in his breath and shouted, "If you take flying away from me, you take away the most important thing in my life!"   
Lisa felt as if a ton of bricks had fallen on her. She wanted to believe that she was just hallucinating and that she had misheard, but she knew she hadn't. So this was the real truth, this was where she stood in Rick's life. She had thought for so long that she had been second-fiddle to Minmei, and when Minmei was moved out of the way, Lisa found that she was still second-fiddle, this time to flying.   
'He's a pilot, that's his life,' Lisa remembered shouting those words at Minmei, but as she had wrestled with her own decision whether or not to recommend Rick for promotion, Lisa knew those words would come back to haunt her. What she had wished she had said was that Rick was a soldier, that was his life. Her original words had been spoken in haste, caused by the turmoil that had been going on at the time when she, Minmei, and Rick were caught in Khyron's attack.   
Lisa picked up the box and then began walking to the door, her face stoic. She thought to herself that she knew it was too good to be true. The ball DID end at midnight and she was no Cinderella and there was no Prince Charming.   
Kim was still standing up against the wall, she had heard everything and was trying to fight off a wave of hysteria. She tried to convince herself that Rick had not said what she heard him say, but when Lisa came through the doors and headed down the hall as if she were in a trance, Kim knew that what she heard had really been spoken. She watched Lisa continue down the hall and turn around a corner out of sight. Kim was too angry and shocked to bring herself to move. However, when the door opened and Rick Hunter stepped into the hallway, Kim managed to bring herself back to reality.   
Kim threw down her bundle of papers and a laptop down on the ground in sheer frustration. Rick turned his head when he heard the commotion and saw Kim staring at him, her eyes ablaze. Kim quickly walked up to him and slapped Rick hard across the face. The people who had been walking in the hall stopped and gawked at the scene.   
"How could you?!! How could you say that to her, after all she has gone through for you, you bastard!!" Kim nearly shrieked her words. She was in tears because of frustration, anger, and disappointment. "She did this because she believes in you! But you're too caught up in yourself to appreciate that! You know what? Maybe you are right! Maybe you're NOT cut out for this. And you know what?? Maybe you should just go back to back to Minmei! You two are so much alike, you think only of yourselves! You know, you really fooled me. I thought you had changed. I was so proud and happy to be your 'big sister' but I should've known. I should've and Lisa should've known that it was just too good to be true. You had proven to be a selfish jerk for the past five years, why were we stupid enough to believe you'd acutally changed?"   
Kim wiped her eyes and bent down to pick up her stuff. After a few moments Rick bent down to try and help her but she pushed his arm away, "I don't need your help," said Kim angrily. Rick stood up and watched her finish picking up her stuff and then watched as she stalked awkwardly down the hall, her bundles obviously too much for her carry.   
The onlookers had started to disperse as Kim had been picking up her stuff. Rick managed to catch some of their comments. "See, I told you it wouldn't work out," said someone.   
Rick stood in the hallway, not sure what to do. He was still too confused and angry and stunned over what had just taken place. There was a number of places where he could go, but one place pulled him more than any other.   
At the hanger, Rick walked up to his VT and stared at it. He ran his hand along the fuselage and was about to climb onto the first rung of the ladder when he realized that there were parts scattered about the floor. His mind had been so numb that he had completely forgotten that his VT was undergoing it's a retrofit. He stepped back down onto the floor and sat down amongst the scattered pieces of his plane. He looked at them and realized he felt very much like they looked; strewn about, without any cohesion or clear purpose. 

'If you take flying away from me, you take away the most important thing in my life!' 

Those words seemed so surreal to him. Did he actually say them? Did he actually mean them? He tried to remember the look on Lisa's face when he said those words to her and he realized that there was no look on her face. It was an absolute blank when he spoke those words to her. 

'Maybe you should just go back to back to Minmei!' 

The rememberance of Kim's comment and the way in which she said it gave Rick a cold chill. He got up from the floor and wandered over to a refrigerator. In it he found a bottle of whisky that the VT squad kept on hand for special occassions. He took it back to where he was sitting and set it beside him as he lay down and stared up at his plane. 

Kim had stopped at her office to see if Lisa had headed there but the lights were off, just the way Kim had left them. She put down her laptop and reports and quickly speed-dialed Lisa's number and received, as she expected, no answer, only voicemail. She next called Claudia and Sammie and Vanessa and they hadn't seen Lisa either. She called the hotel in the hopes that someone had seen Lisa arrive but the front desk clerk told her that no one had seen Lisa yet. Vanessa and Sammie called back and asked Kim if she needed their help, but she told them that she would handle the situation herself.   
When Kim arrived home she ran to Lisa's room and checked the bathroom but it didn't seem like Lisa had been there yet. She was about to leave the room when she noticed that the two suitcases that had been in the corner of the room earlier that morning were now gone. Kim left another voicemail message for Lisa, pleading for her to call her back.   
Kim changed into some comfortable clothes then got out the phonebook and pulled out the section that had the listing for all the bars in the town. Kim knew that if Rick had said those words to her, she'd definitely head straight to a bar, and even more so would Lisa.   
Kim started the car and sped off with a gripping sense of urgency. She needed to find Lisa before someone else found her and word got out, allowing Maistroff would be able to smirk over his remarks from the previous night.   
Kim knew that she probably should've taken Sammie's and Vanessa's offer to help but she felt that this was her sole responsibility and she also was trying to push off the farewell to her two best friends for as long as possible. Granted she was only going to be gone for six weeks, but this was going to be the longest separation they had shared in about 9 years and she was already feeling the withdrawl symptoms.   


Lisa got out of the car and walked over to the old tree and looked out onto the water. She knew that it was dangerous to be out at this spot but she couldn't keep away. This was one of the most recent places where she and Rick had spent some time together, and she needed to come back to this place to be able to feel connected to the rest of the world, connected to herself, connected to him, because without that last stated connection, there was no world and there was no self.   
Lisa stood there for twenty minutes, just staring out at the water, her mind, too numb to think about anything. She didn't even hear the whirring of something approaching, and when she saw a Quadrano land in the water directly in front of her, she didn't run, she didn't yell. She just stayed there, staring at the water and staring at the Quadrano.   
"Micronian your end is here!" shouted the lone Quadrano.   
Lisa didn't move or say a word and the Quadrano repeated herself.   
"Micronian prepare for your doom!"   
Lisa held out her arms and replied in Zentraedi, "Go ahead, shoot!"   
The Quadrano raised her gun and said, "You are either insane or very brave!"   
"I am neither," replied Lisa calmly.   
The Quadrano, gun still raised, walked closer to Lisa and asked, "Are you not going to call your VTs to come and help you?"   
"No," answered Lisa.   
The Quadrano pointed her gun closer to Lisa and said, "Do not play games with me Micronian! I do not believe anything you Micronians say!"   
Lisa stood there, staring at the Quadrano then casting her eyes to the water and saying quietly, "If you are going to shoot, then hurry up and do it or else get out of the way...you are blocking my view."   
The Quadrano lowered her gun and said in a confused tone, "I do not understand. Why have you not called your reinforcements to kill me?"   
Lisa looked back at the Quadrano and asked, "Why should I have them kill you?"   
"Because I am a Quadrano," replied the female Zentraedi.   
Lisa shrugged, "My friend Miriya is a Quadrano. I have not killed her."   
"You are friends with a Quadrano?" asked the woman with disbelief.   
"Yes, and very good friends too," returned Lisa.   
"I do not have any Micronian friends. A long time ago, there were some who said they were my friend, but they lied. They just used me to gain money for themselves. I was a wrestler, I wrestled at the Granite Dome, but then I got injured and they fired me and I had no money and I left the city and could not find anyone to help me find a job. The local Zentraedi were too scared to bring in newcomers because the Micronian goverment was trying to keep down the numbers of Zentraedi there and told the Zentraedi that if they brought in any newcomers, that they would be heavily fined, so I wandered to New Phoenix, and nearly died of starvation on the trek there. That is when I met some fellow Quadranos and they told me about this place. They said that we could keep well supplied by raiding the convoys that came along that road over there. I am suppose to be on patrol right now, but the others did not come back last night so I am looking for them, but I believe that I probabaly will not find them."   
"How many of them are there?" asked Lisa, wondering if the Quadranos they encountered last   
night were the ones this Quadrano was looking for.   
"There are 4 of them," said the Quadrano.   
Lisa sighed and to her it seemed that this Quadrano would also most likely meet the same fate as   
her comrades. Unless...   
"I can help you," offered Lisa.   
"How can you help me?" asked the Quadrano suspiciously.   
"I can help get you an assignment. You would be working with other Zentraedi and you won't have to worry about not having any food," said Lisa calmly.   
"I have heard that story before, I do not believe you," said the Quadrano gruffly.   
Lisa shrugged, "Very well then. I guess there's nothing more to discuss. So please leave. I was trying to spend some time alone."   
The Quadrano was perplexed by Lisa's non-threatening and rather odd behavior towards her (the quadrano). The Quadrano could clearly see that Lisa was an Officer, just by looking at her uniform, and Lisa could easily call in people to capture her, but yet Lisa didn't seem care if she were in harms way and made no active sign to harm her. (the quadrano)   
"...If...if I let you help me, what would I be doing? Where would I go?" asked the wary Quadrano.   
"Well, I suppose you could have your choice of several options. You could go to Monument and find a job, or I could arrange it so you could go up to the FActory Satellite and work for Breetai, or, if you don't like it here, then you can tell me where you want to go and I can make sure you get to your destination," answered Lisa.   
"Why do you want to help me, even after I have threatened your life?" asked the Quadrano, as she walked closer to Lisa.   
Lisa thought about the question for a moment, and there were a slew of possible answers, but she only spoke one. "I guess...it's because I can understand what you've been through because I have experienced something similar." Lisa looked at the Quadrano and was glad that she wasn't asked to elaborate; explaining romance and heartbreak to this Quadrano would take days, if not weeks.   
"Very well. You seem too odd to be dangerous, so I will allow you to help me," replied the Quadrano.   
Lisa was a bit taken offguard, she didn't think the Quadrano would take her offer, but now that she had, it was up to Lisa to make sure she came through on her promise. "Where do you want to go? I am going to the Factory Satellite tommorrow, I can assign you to come with me if that is what you want."   
The Quadrano shook her head, "Yes, I wish to go to the satellite. I hear many good things about Lord Breetai."   
Lisa got on her cell and called in a Zentraedi Placement team to come and start the paperwork for the registering and assigment of the Quadrano. Then she called Miriya and asked for her assistance and finally Lisa, sent a text message to Kim.   
It was nearly 9pm and Kim had checked out so many bars and pubs that she lost count. She jumped when her cellphone rang and scrambled to answer it. She saw that it was a text message and not a call so she quickly scrolled through the message. "I'm ok, just taking care of some business before we leave tommorrow. Get some rest and I'll see you on the shuttle. - Lisa"   
Kim was relieved, yet not totally convinced that it was wise to let Lisa be by herself. She wrestled over what to do, then decided to send Lisa a message before heading home.   
Lisa looked at her phone, "Whatever you do tonight, please don't drink. - Kim"   
Lisa flipped her phone closed and leaned against the tree as she waited for the team to come and pick up the Quadrano. After the Zentraedi Placement team had picked up the Quadrano and left, Lisa went to her car, got in, and just sat there for a good half hour, thinking of absoultely nothing. 

'If you take flying away from me, you take away the most important thing in my life!' 

Was it really that selfish of her to ask him to give up flying? LIsa wondered. IF she had to, she would give up everything for Rick in the blink of an eye, and she had nearly done so just a month prior. When she thought about it more, Lisa wasn't asking Rick to become an Admiral because she wanted to take flying away from him. She wanted him to become Admiral because everyone needed him to be the Admiral that he could be. Lisa sighed, their argument had made her seriously doubt if he would ever see it that way.   
Lisa drove down the dark, lonely highway back to the base. She thought about calling Rick, but he had seemed to angry at her that she doubted if he wanted to talk to her. 

'If you take flying away from me, you take away the most important thing in my life!' 

Lisa was trying to block out all the harsh words that were exchanged between she and Rick from a few hours ago. She was trying to block out the fact that she would be leaving Earth in a few hours, and she wouldn't see or speak to Rick for at least six weeks. She was also trying to block out the fact that everyone else was right when they pleaded with her to tell Rick about the promotion sooner.   
Lisa arrived back at the base and headed straight for her office and started typing. She printed what it was she typed up then drove over to Sammie's and Vanessa's.   
Sammie opened the door and was surprised to find Lisa standing there. "Lisa!! Kim's been looking for you!" exclaimed Sammie.   
Lisa walked into the apartment and said calmly, "I know. Don't worry, I already got back to her." She held out an envelope and told Sammie, "Give this to Rick tommorrow. Tell him that all he needs to do is sign it and turn it in to Reinhardt."   
Sammie opened her mouth, ready to ask what was in the envelope but she decided against it and   
just nodded her acknowledgement.   
Lisa looked around the room then said, "Well, I guess I better be going. You behave yourself while we're gone alright?"   
Sammie sniffled and nodded. Vanessa came into the room, her wet hair wrapped in a towel. "Lisa? Is everything ok?" Vanessa asked with concern. Lisa nodded and said quietly, "I just stopped to drop off something for Sammie to give to Rick and I was just saying my goodbyes incase I don't get to see you girls before we takeoff tommorrow."   
Vanessa gave Lisa a hug and Lisa said, "You be careful ok? Don't worry about us, you just make sure you take good care of yourself."   
Vanessa knew what Lisa meant. Among them all, it was thought that the one who would be in most danger on a new assignment would be Vanessa.   
Despite her effort not to, Vanessa started to sniffle as well, and told Lisa, "I will, and you make sure that Kim doesn't get herself into too much trouble."   
Lisa shared one last group hug with Sammie and Vanessa and then headed back to the base. On the way to her office, Lisa ran into two men from a VT squad in the elevator. After talking to them for a short time, Lisa found that they were escorts for some of the supply crews that had already begun transferring up to the Satellite that evening. Lisa thought over things quickly. She already had her luggage loaded on the shuttle and she knew that her plan for the rest of the evening was to try and drown her sorrows. She asked the pilots if they had any spare room for her in one of their planes, since all the supply ships were already packed to the gills. One of them told her of a spare seat and told her she was   
welcome to come along if she wanted.   
Lisa reasoned that getting to work on the new assignment as soon as possible was much better   
than getting drunk, so she checked over the flight schedule with the pilots.   
There was enough time for her to run over to Claudia's and say goodbye, so Lisa hurried over to the house. After saying their goodbyes and good lucks, Claudia tried to question her about Rick but Lisa made a hasty departure, leaving Claudia shaking her head.   


Rick had been staring up at his VT for quite some time now, he didn't know how long but he knew it was quite some time. He had spent the better part of that time thinking about all the experiences he had gone through with Lisa; from seeing her the first time in the city after he had embarassed himself in the lingerie shop, to the time when he rescued her on Mars, being held prisoner by Dolza, being shot down by her, Roy's death, Dolza's attack, finding Lisa alive at Alaska base, the two years of reconstruction, Lisa coming to say goodbye to Rick and telling him that she loved him, Khyron's attack, chosing Lisa over Minmei, trying to rebuild yet again, the party from the night before and their continued growing friendship, love, and intimacy. Then Rick thought about the prospect of not flying anymore and the new responsibilities that would come with being an Admiral.   
Rick had finished barely half of the bottle of whiskey and was already feeling very sick. He was not a drinker, and hardly even a social drinker, but he enjoyed a brew a few times a week and that was about it. Anything stronger always made him sick, or worse, embarassingly drunk.   
Rick wondered if this was what Lisa felt like when she tried to drown her sorrows and confusion. Rick, though cotton-headed, realized that this wasn't a very good way to feel. He wondered if she was somewhere like this right now, and knew that if she was, it was his fault. 

'She did this because she believes in you! But you're too caught up in yourself to appreciate that!' 

'She believes in me...but why? After all the terrible things I've said and done to her...' Rick thought to himself. 

'If you take flying away from me, you take away the most important thing in my life!' 

Was that true? Was flying more important than anything else in his life? Was it more important than Lisa? Was it more important than trying to save the RDF falling under complete control of men like Maistroff?? How could he, Rick Hunter, a 24 year-old VT pilot be able to make a difference in the world?   
Rick took another drink and sighed. Why did things have to go wrong? Why couldn't things just stay the way they were? He and Lisa had been enjoying some good times these past few days, they were very much in love. Now, they were separated once again, mad at each other once again, and the words that he spoke just a few hours ago made him wonder if there was any hope of things ever being the same again. 

'How could you say that to her, after all she has gone through for you, you bastard!!' 

Rick drank down a few more gulps and felt himself slowly blacking out.   
  


"Admiral, we'll be leaving in half an hour, exactly at zero-hundred hours ma'am," said the pilot whom Lisa would be flying up with.   
"That's fine, I'm ready," answered Lisa distractedly.   
"Uhhh...ma'am, are you sure you're alright? If you're not feeling well, we can get a medic to look at you before we take off," offered the pilot.   
"No Lieutenant, I'll be alright," said Lisa quietly.   
The pilot, who was around Rick's age, had curly blond hair, and was quite tall, bent down a bit so that he wasn't looking too far down at Lisa, "Admiral, I heard about how you told off Maistroff yesterday."   
Lisa suddenly felt embarrassed.   
"Ma'am, I sure wish I had been there to see it! Now if you could've told off Antell too, that would've made my day!" continued the pilot.   
Lisa's curiosity was piqued and she asked, "Oh really? Why do you say that?"   
The Lieutenant brought himself back up to full height and said loudly, "Because she's such a B---H!! You know, I am a Minmei fan, and there's chat forums and message boards where fans can meet to talk about Minmei. Oh, excuse me ma'am, I didn't mean to bring up Minmei..."   
Lisa waved him off, "Don't worry, please continue."   
"Well anyways, Antell is at all of those websites, and she just bugs the hell out of everyone, she's such a troll! And she's at the Lynn Kyle websites too, I tell you she's totally a Lynn nut! She's even trying to find Lynn Kyle right now even, she's like all in a huge panic heartattack now that Kyle and Minmei split up," finished the pilot with a rolled eyes.   
"Is that the main reason why people dont' like her?" asked Lisa.   
"Well, ma'am, she's just...I dunno, she's just really kind of strange if you ask me, kinda creepy," replied the pilot, lowering his voice.   
"I see..." mused Lisa.   
The pilot excused himself to go finish some pre-flight work and Lisa went to go change into her flight suit. After she finished changing, Lisa sat down and just stared at the wall, wondering what lay in store for her as far as her assignment was concerned and her current problems with Rick. She sighed and wondered if things would ever get better, or, if they were just going to continue to get worse and worse...   
  


================   
AUTHORS NOTES: 

Rick-Lisa fans PLEASE don't be too mad at me (Hey, I'm a Rick-Lisa fan too remember. :) ) , this is just a temporary thing, it's yet another small hiccup in the ongoing Hayes-Hunter saga. My purpose for taking this very painful and frustrating turn in the story is that I want to get the issue of Rick's promotion taken care of right away so Rick and Lisa can move on. It was an issue throughout the Zentraedi Rebellions and to practically most of the Sentinels, and that drove me CRAZY! I would rather see one huge blowout at the outset, that way, this mountain can be climbed and Rick and Lisa can finally get on the right track to being a couple. 

I think to change the fact that Rick was against his promotion would be too much out of character and story plot. I just _cannot_ imagine Rick saying, "Sure, me Admiral? hell ya gimme that new uniform and my raise!" He has valid arguments _against_ the promotion and Lisa has valid arguments _for_ the promotion. This is a major turning point in Rick's life. I also strongly agree that Rick is _needed_ to be a leader, not a pilot, for the rest of his life. If Rick had stayed a pilot for the rest of his life, there would have been no Sentinels, and remember also how much they mentioned "Admiral Hunter" during the NewGen part of Robotech. It was Rick's destiny to become a great military leader, no matter how much he tried to deny it and remain a pilot. If you don't like that idea, then write a fanfic telling your own version of how you envision Rick. :) 

For those who like action, there will be PLENTY of action. I apologize for those who like the Rick-Lisa romantic scenes, I am one who likes them as well, but those will not be seen for awhile, but I promise that when all the dust settles, there will be PLENTY of those scenes, please be patient with me :) The plan for the upcoming storylines is to see character development, especially for Lisa, Rick, Kim, Vanessa, and Miriya. So please buckle up your seatbelts and get ready for a wild ride :) 


	23. Chapter 17

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 17**

  
  
  
  


February 16th, 2015   


Kim tossed and turned. She had been looking forward to going up to the Factory Satellite and made no effort to hide the fact, but now, with the big blowout between Rick and Lisa, she felt very guilty for feeling any excitement for the upcoming trip. Her guilt, but most importantly, her respect for Lisa, made her decide to not tell Vanessa and Sammie about the incident. She could have easily called up her friends with the latest gossip story, but she remembered that Lisa had kept her word to not tell Vanessa and Sammie about the hotel hallway incident, and it was only fair and ethical that Kim return the favor. However, perhaps the underlying reason why Kim didn't wish to relate what she heard to anyone else was because it was such a hurtful comment, and knowing what Lisa had gone through for Rick, and how Kim herself had started on a path to a close friendship with Rick, the comment he made to Lisa not only hurt Lisa tremendously but it hurt Kim tremendously as well. Besides, she was too furious to even bare to utter Rick's name. He had gone way over the line this time. But, she reasoned, Rick would be Rick, and he was still only 24 years old after all, he still needed to mature some more. Although, Kim knew that if she had been on the receiving end of Rick's words, it would've been the very last straw as far as she was concerned.   
Kim, as well as Sammie and Vanessa prided themselves on being pretty good judges of character, and though they talked about men non-stop, they were very picky about who they went out with and didn't just pick up any guy who did so much as to just wink at them. They actually had learned quite a lot from listening to 'Aunt Claudia's' advice and also from observing Lisa's troubles. The Trio would always talk about how sorry they felt for Lisa and wondered why she was so hung up on Rick. However, after spending more time getting to know Rick, Kim could understand Lisa's attraction to Rick, both physically and emotionally.   
Kim wondered if she herself would ever find a steady boyfriend. The relationship with the former Zentraedi spies was difficult to say the least; they still needed to adjust to being Micronians, let alone learn how relationships were dealt with.   
Once in awhile, she felt a longing to be married and have a family, but that didn't last very long, because she always remembered that she enjoyed her freedom, independence, and had a great time hanging out and causing mischief with Sammie and Vanessa. 'If it ain't broke don't fix it', she would say to herself, as well as, 'don't go looking for the fish, let the fish come to you.'   
Kim fluffed up her pillow again, tried to clear her mind of the days events and then closed her eyes, and after awhile, finally fell asleep. 

* * * * * * * 

Lisa had left a message on Rick's voicemail, telling him where she was and that she was leaving. She waited and waited but he never returned her call. She figured he was still angry at her and she felt very heavy-hearted at the moment.   
"We're ready now ma'am, please climb aboard," said the blond pilot.   
"Thank you Lieutenant Kohl," answered Lisa as she stepped onto the first rung. She climbed up one more rung and then stopped, reminded of Rick and the many times she saw him climbing up into his plane.   
"Ma'am, are you ok?" asked Kohl.   
"Oh, I'm sorry, it's nothing," said Lisa as she climbed another rung.   
"Ma'am! You're bleeding!" exclaimed Kohl in a bit of a panic.   
Lisa looked down and it seemed that either some of her stitches had popped or the flightsuit had irritated her wound too much. "Damn. Don't worry about it Lieutenant, I'll be fine. I'll just wait till we get to the satellite."   
"Are you sure Admiral?"   
"Yes, Kohl," said Lisa as she finally settled into her seat.   
Kohl hesitated for a few moments then climbed into the plane and turned back to her and asked one more time, "Ma'am, are you sure you'll be alright?"   
Lisa gave a small smile and said, "Yes Lieutenant. I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Now...I believe the command tower wants us to roll out to runway 4."   
Kohl listened for a moment and then heard the Flight Officer speaking over the radio channel. He quickly turned around and got things rolling.   
As the VT was being lifted to it's launch position, Lisa looked out at the night sky. She also looked at the ground crew, and her heart hoped that her eyes would see Rick running towards her, but she didn't see him, because he didn't come.   
Lisa felt the tears on her cheeks but could do nothing to stop them from falling.   
Lieutenant Kohl looked in his mirror and saw that the Admiral had the most saddest look on her face and that she was crying. Kohl watched her for a moment, and couldn't describe the feelings that passed over him as he watched her. He got the feeling that it wasn't her injury that had upset her, and he noticed the forlorness in her eyes. He decided that for now he would just let her be, but if she didn't improve then he'd speak up.   
Lieutenant Kohl was 25 years old and had been a pilot for about 3 years. He originally enlisted as a Navigations tech, but since the SDF-1 had been grounded and deemed unflightworthy after Dolza's attack, a fellow tech talked him into switching over to piloting.   
Lieutenant Kohl had been planning to return to civilian life when he arrived back on Earth, he thought he might open up a restaurant in Macross City, but the reason why he wanted to get back to civilian life had left him. He was engaged to be married, but had found out that his financee had cheated on him. When they broke up she didn't particularly appear to be devastated nor remorseful, and from then on Kohl vowed it would be a long time before he even thought of marriage again.   
After about a year of flying, he met and grew close to one of the female pilots in his squadron. They didn't date, but they were good friends. One day, on a routine patrol, the squadron was ambushed by Malcontents and the woman was shot down and killed. After that, Kohl decided he would remain a bachelor for the rest of his life.   
Kohl, like several others who had served on the SDF-1, had been somewhat of a fan of the Superwomen bridge crew. He had even had a bit of a crush on Claudia Grant for awhile. He had been familiar with Lisa, though he had never met her in person, he had interacted with her a few times, and had been somewhat afraid of her. But then he, as did many others, notice the slow downward spiral of the woman who had been called 'Ice Queen' and 'Iron Maiden', as well as other names, and he actually found himself feeling very sorry for her. Now that she was here in his plane, looking very different from her old reputation, he was quite fascinated with her. He would be stationed to the Factory Satellite as a transport shuttle pilot for a stretch of 6 months, so why not try and make some new friends, including the Admiral.   
Kohl's plane launched without incident and after he made sure everything was going without a hitch, he asked Lisa, "Admiral, how are you doing back there?"   
"If there's anything you need ma'am, just let me know," said Kohl politely.   
"Thank you Lieutenant," Lisa said quietly. "I've had a long day, so I think I'm going to take a little nap if you don't mind," finished Lisa, feeling physically and emotionally exhausted.   
"Sure thing ma'am, you have a good rest now," said Kohl cheerfully.   
"Thank you Lieutenant," Lisa said once again, then closed her eyes. 

Lisa was awoken by jostling and the loud voice of Lieutenant Kohl. She had no idea how long she had been asleep but it must've been awhile because she was having a hard time waking up.   
"I'm trying to get back to the carrier but there are too many of them right now, I can't shake them," Kohl was saying.   
Lisa looked around and realized that they seemed to be engaged in some sort of skirmish. She looked at her co-pilot instruments and realized they were in the midst of at least a dozen pods, with more coming from the west.   
"Lieutenant Kohl you get your butt back to a safe position as soon as you can!" shouted a male voice over the radio. "You've got a very very VIP person about your plane and if anything happens to her you are going to be in serious trouble!"   
Lisa then heard one of the transport ships call for backup and Lisa could see that they were in big trouble and there was no air support around that particular ship at all. Lisa checked another monitor and saw that she and Kohl were the closest plane to the ship.   
Lisa opened her radio channel and said clearly and decisively, "This is Admiral Hayes, I am giving Lieutenant Kohl a direct order to change coordinates and protect the transport ship that is missing air cover right now."   
There was silence on the other end of the channel then finally, "Yes ma'am!"   
"Lieutenant Kohl, I want you to get over to that ship ASAP. I'll help you out back here," said Lisa calmly.   
"Help me out?..." said Kohl with hesitancy.   
"Yes Lieutenant, I don't know how much you know about me but I do know how these VTs operate because I helped flight test these darn things," said Lisa.   
"Oh! I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to imply-" stuttered an embarrassed Kohl.   
"I know, Lieutenant, now let's cut the chit chat and go and help out that ship," replied Lisa.   
"Yes, ma'am!"   
Kohl and Lisa made good progress for 15 minutes, and then were relieved from the fight when reinforcements came. They were leaving the area when one battlepod broke from fight and gave chase after them.   
Throughout the earlier skirmish, before they were reinforced, Lisa made note that Kohl was no Rick Hunter, and seemed to lack a natural talent for flying. Kohl had done several things that made Lisa think that he only flew out of necessity and that he didn't have a real love or even a tremendous knowledge of flying. Now that they were being tailed by this one battlepod, she felt a bit apprehensive, and radioed to let the controllers know that they needed help.   
Lisa was manning a the trigger of a secondary gun as Kohl was trying, though not too succesfully, to shake off the battlepod with evasive maneuvers. They had expended their missles as well as their main gun ammo and all they could do to keep from getting blown apart was to take evasive maneuvers and use the secondary weapons, which was also running out of ammo fast. It seemed that everytime Lisa was about to get a good shot off, Kohl maneuvered and caused her to miss. She was about to tell him to just stay still for a moment when all of a sudden Lisa saw two heat-seaking missles headed at them. Kohl was a bit slow with his reaction and one of the missles hit the plane some several feet behind where Lisa was sitting, then Kohl lost control of the plane. Thank goodness however, someone had made it to their position in time to take out the battlepod and then switch to Battloid mode and grab Kohl's plane before it collided with a large part of the battlepod wreckage.   
"Jim!! It sure took you long enough to get out here and help us!" exclaimed Kohl with a slightly teasing tone.   
"Dammit Kohl, of all the days to have an off day, you had to go and pick this one! Admiral Hayes, are you alright ma'am?" asked the pilot named Jim.   
Lisa didn't reply and Kohl looked in his mirror but didn't see her because his attention was redirected to the damage to his plane, which he originally thought was minimal.   
"Admiral Hayes!! Are you alright ma'am?!" shouted Jim.   
Still no word from Lisa and Kohl began to feel himself panic.   
"Kohl you idiot!! Get her to the Satellite immediately! I'll radio ahead and tell them to have a medical team standing by for her. You're in big trouble Kohl," said Jim warningly.   
Kohl blasted to the Satellite as fast as his damaged VT could go and while he was flying through the giant door he heard Lisa begin to moan and in a groggy voice she asked, "What the hell happened?"   
"Don't worry Admiral, we're going to get you checked out right away!" said Kohl, trying to discern how badly injured she was.   
Lisa had woken up and found herself slumped against the consoles and felt a dull headache. She sat back against her seat and immediately cried out in pain.   
"Admiral!!" exclaimed a frightened Kohl. "We're almost there, hang on Admiral!"   
Lisa's back felt like she had just lay down on a bed of nails. She felt sharp pains in her back and gritted her teeth to keep from crying out again. "I go 6 years, through dozens of battles with the Zentraedi, survive Dolza's attack, without getting injured once and now, I'm injured twice in the span of 36 hours, this is ridiculous," Lisa grumbled.   
Kohl realized that Lisa meant her comment to be humorous but he didn't laugh. He was too worried at the moment. He wasn't so much worried about getting in trouble with his superiors, he was more worried about how badly hurt Lisa was and how her opinion of him might be affected by his piloting errors, which were the cause of her being injured.   
They got to the hanger and a medical team and maintenance crew rushed to the plane. The maintenance crew extinguished the fire that was still smoldering along the middle sectionof the plane and the medical crew gently helped Lisa out of the plane and placed her on her stomach on a gurney and whisked her away to the Micronian infirmary.   
"Lieutenant Kohl!" shouted a man, one of Kohl's senior commanders, who was heading towards him nearly stomping.   
Kohl wanted to stay with Lisa to make sure she was alright and apologize to her but he reluctantly followed his senior commander to his office to hear his punishment.   
"Consider yourself lucky Kohl, that Admiral Hayes takes pity on you. You will not be reprimanded per her request. Make sure you don't make any more mistakes," said the commander in a huff.   
Kohl had been ordered to oversee the beginning of the repairs of his plane. After about an hour, the technicians told him that they had an idea of what needed to be done, freeing up Kohl. The first thing he did was head towards the infirmary. Once there, he was turned away, citing the reason that he was neither family nor friend. After much annoyance of the nursing staff, Kohl managed to get one of them to go and ask Lisa if she would see him. The nurse came back and told Kohl that Lisa was resting. The nurse told Kohl to come back in three hours, so Kohl went to his quarters to unpack and then get something to eat.   
After three hours of unpacking, eating breakfast, and resting up, Kohl made his way back to the infirmary and stopped at the small 24-hour gift shop to buy some flowers for Lisa. When he reached the nurses station, Kohl, flowers in hand, asked a nurse if he could see Lisa. The nurse gave him an annoyed look then told him to wait while she went to ask Lisa if she wanted to see him. After a few minutes the nurse came back and told him, "Room 4, and make sure you don't stay too long," she said crankily. Kohl thanked her then went down the hall.   
He found Lisa's room and knocked lightly. "Come in," he heard Lisa say, and he slowly opened the door and walked into the room. Lisa was lying on her stomach, her bedsheets covering her from her waist to her feet, but her hospital gown was open in the back a bit, and Kohl could see some very nasty looking shrapnel wounds on her back, and he suddenly felt more guilty than he already did.   
"Admiral...I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry," he stuttered.   
"It's alright Lieutenant, please don't blame yourself," said Lisa, trying to not sound like she was in pain, which in fact she was.   
Kohl looked around for a vase and found one in the corner of the room. He filled it up with water and then put the flowers in it and placed them on the stand next to Lisa's bed. "I brought these for you ma'am," said Kohl quietly, still transfixed with the wounds on Lisa's back.   
"Thank you Kohl. Please sit down," said Lisa.   
Kohl pulled up a chair and noticed that Lisa still had to bend her neck uncomfortably to look at him when either of them spoke, so Kohl pushed the chair away and sat on the floor so that he was more eye level with Lisa.   
"Lieutenant, you don't have to sit on the floor," said a tired, but amused Lisa.   
"It's fine ma'am. I'm fine here. Is there anything I can get you ma'am?" asked Kohl.   
Lisa thought for a moment then said, "Yea get me out of here. I need to be on my feet before my aide gets here or else she'll have a heartattack and go ballistic on everyone. Oh yeah, speaking of which, you better make sure you hide from Commander Young when she gets here. Once she finds out that you were my pilot she's going to be looking to cook your goose. She's very protective of me." Lisa managed a little smile then waited to see how Kohl would reply.   
"Thank you for the warning Admiral, I know what a fireball Commander Young can be, I'll make sure to stay out of her way until she cools off," said Kohl with a smile.   
Despite her injuries, Lisa thought she might take advantage of Kohl's apparent familiarity with Kim's character and do a little matchmaking. "Oh, so you know Commander Young?" asked Lisa.   
"Not really, but I know about her," answered Kohl.   
"I see..." said Lisa. She thought to herself that Kim and Kohl might make a good couple and filed that in her memory for future use.   
Kohl smiled again and said, "I'm not afraid of Commander Young so much as I'm afraid of Captain Hunter. If he knew I was responsible for you getting injured, I'm sure he would tan my hide. It's only natural a response for us guys."   
Lisa's demeanor changed immediately and Rick's words from several hours prior came back ringing loudly in her ears. Lisa lifted her head and quickly turned it away from Kohl, saying a bit angrily but quietly, "I doubt if he gives a s--t."   
Kohl remained silent for a moment. He thought back to Lisa's earlier unhappiness and concluded   
that she and Rick must've had a fight before she left earth. Instead of trying to make excuses for Rick or saying something like, 'I'm sure that's not true', Kohl stood up and walked to the other side of Lisa's bed and knelt down and said quietly, "I'm sorry Admiral, I didn't mean to upset you by talking about Captain Hunter."   
Lisa wiped a tear from her eye, embarrassed that Kohl had caught her crying, and cleared her throat and said calmly, "No need to apologize Lieutenant."   
"Please call me Kirk, if you wish, ma'am," replied Kohl quietly.   
Lisa nodded and Kohl looked at his watch and said, "Well, I better be going, before the nurses come and kick me out. Again, I'm very sorry, about everything." Lisa looked extremely pitiful it occured to Kohl and he could not help but feel the need and wish to comfort her in some way, so he took Lisa's hand and patted it and said, "If there's anything you need Admiral, just let me know. Since we'll be here for awhile, and there aren't too many Micronians around, I'd very much like it if you, Commander Young and I became friends. I think it makes remote assignments like this more fun if you have a good group of friends, and if Commander Young isn't too mad at me, perhaps you ladies would allow me to treat you to dinner some time."   
Lisa gave Kohl a weak smile and said, "No matter how mad she gets, Kim never passes up a good dinner, you can bet on that."   
Kohl chuckled then stood up and asked Lisa one more time if she needed anything, and after she reaffirmed that she didn't, Kohl bid her good night, or rather good morning, said that he would be back to visit her again, and then left the room.   
After he left the room, Lisa had some time to herself to think. She definitely did see a possibility that Kim might take a liking to Kohl, and a nice friendly dinner was a good way to get to know each other better. She also wondered if Kohl had realized he'd been a bit forward by taking her hand, but she put it down to him being just one of those touchy-feely type of people.   
Her thoughts turned back to Rick again and it hurt so much that she didn't want to continue thinking about him anymore, so she called the nurse and asked her for a sleeping pill and was granted two, which she took immediately, and soon afterwards fell fast asleep. 

* * * * * * * 

"Hey Rick, what the hell are you doing here? Get up you lazy bum!" said Roy as he pulled Rick up by the collar.   
Rick, in a daze, rubbed his eyes and then looked around. He was sitting in the same spot where he had passed out only now, Roy was sitting next to him.   
"Roy?" Rick said in disbelief.   
Roy held out his arms and exclaimed, "The one and only!"   
Rick was going to start with a slew of questions but Roy waved him off saying, "I can't stay very long. Now what's this business about you not excepting your promotion?"   
"I'm a pilot Roy, nothing else. I don't want to be anything else. I would think you'd understand that," said Rick.   
Roy scratched his head and said, "Yeah well Rick...sometimes...you have a tendancy to not see the big picture."   
"What do you mean Roy?" asked Rick defensively. Then he asked in a determined voice, "Wouldn't you refuse promotion too?"   
Roy held out his hands to calm Rick down, "Whoa there little brother. Now, we both know that flying is our life, and that we've done a good job of protecting people but right now, the RDF is going through a time when it's in dire need of good, honest officers to run things, not people like Maistroff."   
Rick rolled his eyes, "Please Roy, don't start. I heard all of this from Lisa."   
"And of course, you made every effort to tell her that you don't believe her right?" said Roy, hitting below the belt a little bit.   
Roy saw the small trace of guilt on Rick's face and continued on, "OK, so if you don't believe Lisa, then believe me. I am telling you, that I think it is for everyone's best interest, including your own, that you accept your promotion."   
"But I _don't_ want all this responsibility Roy," said Rick, with a hint of a whine.   
"Listen Rick, when you first got promoted to squadron leader, didn't you also say the same thing?"   
"Yea," answered Rick.   
"But you got quickly used to it right?" countered Roy.   
"Yea but this is different Roy, we are talking about hundreds, thousands, tens of thousands of people that I would be in charge of. I don't want to let anyone down, or worse. I don't want a mistake of mine to end up endangering the lives of that many people," said Rick.   
"Rick," said Roy with some exasperation. "You have yet to have made a major mistake. Listen to me, you would be the most respected senior officer if you took this job. Do you understand just how important the partnership between you and the rest of the RDF would be because of that? Morale would be boosted tremendously and things would get done better and more quickly. Maistroff and Leonard are just looking out for themselves and in the process they'll ruin the RDF. Doesn't that mean anything to you Rick? Can't you see how frustrated everyone is because of Maistroff?? Look at what he's done to Vanessa, and Sammie, and Lisa even. You need to get in there so you can help Reinhardt, Haller, and Lisa counter Maistroff and his cronies. The RDF is in shambles, and it's being rebuilt by Maistroff, and that is definitely not a good thing. It needs to be rebuilt by people like you and Lisa."   
Roy took a drink of Rick's whisky in order to let his speech sink into Rick's mind.   
Rick thought it through. It was pretty much the same Lisa had tried to tell him. Rick decided to ask another question. "Roy, if Claudia asked you to give up flying, would you?"   
"Rick, I don't think Lisa's asking you to give up flying for her," answered Roy.   
Rick persisted, "I know that Roy, but let's just say, if Claudia asked you to give up flying, would you?"   
Roy shrugged, "Well, that would depend on the situation. If she asked me to stop flying because she was afraid for my safety, then I would have to sit down and think about it very carefully. If it really bothered her so much that she was at the point of leaving me, then I think I would. If you ask me what I love more, flying or Claudia, then there's no doubt, Claudia. If you ask Max, if he would give up flying for Miriya and Dana, then I don't think he'd even hesistate. But see your case is different. Lisa is not asking you to give up flying for her, she's asking you to give it up for everyone else and for yourself."   
"For myself?" puzzled Rick.   
"Yeah, because she believes that you are capable of so much more. She believes that you have not yet even begun to realize your potential. Don't you see Rick, she's not doing it for herself, she's doing it for everyone else _but_ herself."   
Rick remained quiet but Roy could see that he had gotten Rick thinking. Roy waited awhile to let Rick dwell on things some more, then continued.   
"You need to realize Rick, things cannot stay the same forever. I mean, sure, you're comfortable with the way things are and then when something comes along to change that, of course it might be a bit frightening because you've got that 'fear of the unknown' part of it to worry about. And of course no one can predict what will happen, but if people are to grow and if society is to progres, you need to take on that journey and conquer the fear of the unknown and find out what comes of things so that that 'unknown' will know longer be unknown, and it could turn out to be something harmful or it could turn out to be something that helps society, but no one will ever know unless they take the initiative to find out about what they don't know."   
Again, Rick remained quiet. Roy took another drink and then slapped Rick on the back and said, "Listen, I gotta go now, you think about what I said alright?"   
Rick nodded and turned to look at Roy but Roy had already vanished. 

* * * * * * * 

"Well, I guess I'm all set to go," said Kim, trying to sound cheerful.   
Sammie was already sniffling and Vanessa kept clearing her throat, a sign that she was trying to keep down the lump in her throat, one of Vanessa's quirks that Kim knew well.   
Kim gave Vanessa a hug and said, "Now, don't you worry about me, you take care of yourself ok? And don't get too cozy with any of the sailors unless you intend to bring back one for me and Sammie too."   
Vanessa nodded and couldn't hold onto a sniffle. Kim started sniffling too and slapped Vanessa on the shoulder and said, "Stop that, you're making me cry too!"   
The Trio laughed and went into a group hug.   
Claudia had just given her brother Vince a hug and now Jean had latched onto him and was in tears. Vince turned to his son and said, "Bowie, you make sure you take good care of your mother while I'm gone." Bowie saluted and tugged on Jean's skirt, which caused her to detach from Vince and hold Bowie's hand. Vince tweaked Jean's nose and said, "Now my little lady, no more tears, I'll be back soon enough." Jean nodded and Claudia gave her a reassuring pat on the back.   
Kim and Vince were the last two people to be sent up to the Factory; everyone else and all the supplies and equipment had finished completing the uploading just two hours prior.   
Vanessa looked around and then said, "Lisa better hurry up or she'll miss her flight."   
Kim was nervous, and she started berating herself for not checking on Lisa in person. She was about to call Lisa when Reinhardt came into view. After several more moments he was in their presence.   
"Well, I hope everyone's ready. We will launch in 10 minutes," said Reinhardt.   
Kim held up her finger, "Uh, wait, we are still waiting for Lisa, er...Admiral Hayes."   
"Oh, she didn't tell you? She went up in a VT early this morning. She's there right now. The squadron she went up with ran into a bit of trouble on the way there, and she was injured but she should be fine," finished Reinhardt.   
"What?!! How come you didn't call me!?? Uh...sir! General, sir! Uh...sorry...sir," stumbled Kim, realizing that she had yelled at Reinhardt.   
Reinhardt held up his hand, "No need to apologize Commander. Admiral Hayes is very fortunate to have such a protective aide. She sent me a message telling me she was fine and expected to be back on her feet by the time you got there. Please try not worry too much."   
Kim gave him a look that made Reinhardt think that she didn't totally believed him and he had to chuckle a bit.   
The shuttle officer called for everyone to start boarding so the Trio and the Grants all said their goodbyes and Kim and Vince boarded the shuttle with the others waving and shouting their 'Bon Voyage's, and then in 10 minutes, exactly on schedule, the shuttle blasted off and headed towards the Factory Satellite. 

* * * * * * * 

"I thought I would let you know first, because I don't want to get him in trouble," said an aircraft mechanic that was walking briskly down the hall as Max and Miriya trying to keep with him.   
The Sterlings and the mechanic finally made it to the hanger and saw that Rick was slowly waking up, a Whiskey bottle by his side. Max hurried over to Rick to help him sit up and Miriya pulled the mechanic off to the side and said sternly, nearly poking the man's eye out with her finger, "Make sure you don't tell anyone about this...please."   
The mechanic, knew of Miriya Parino Sterling and knew that it was wise not to make her angry and so he shook his head adamantly and told her, "Of course not ma'am. Captain Hunter is a friend and I don't want him to get in trouble, that's why I came and got you and Captain Sterling to help."   
Miriya nodded knowingly then gave the mechanic a smile and said, "Good man."   
Miriya went to Max's side and Max looked up at the mechanic and said, "That's ok, I think we can take care of him now."   
The mechanic nodded but hesitated a bit, "Yes sir, uh...Captain sir, I'm suppose to start work on the engine, we have a deadline to have the plane ready by tommorrow..."   
Max nodded, "Give us a few minutes to let him get back on his feet and then we'll leave so you guys can finish up with your work."   
The mechanic saluted and said he'd be back in 15 minutes.   
"Oh boy, I never thought I'd see him like this. I had been expecting it for the past 4 years with all his trouble with Minmei...come on Rick, wake up," said Max as he lightly slapped Rick to try and wake him up.   
"Shall I try Max?" asked Miriya, holding out a hand, ready to take a slap at Rick.   
"Ahhh, no Mir, that's ok, he'll come around soon enough," said Max, knowing that Miriya, although she had good intentions, would end up slapping Rick too hard and giving him a bruise.   
Rick finally sat up and rubbed his eyes and then ran his hands through his hair, "Oh hell, what a headache I have," he moaned.   
"I'm sure you do," chuckled Max as he looked at the half empty bottle.   
"Where's Roy?" asked Rick.   
"Roy?" puzzled Max.   
"Yeah, he was here, talking to me about the promotion," said Rick, looking around.   
Max pushed up his glasses and said, "I...uh...think you probably had too much to drink and were hallucinating Rick."   
Rick closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "You're absolutely right Max. Damn. What time is it?"   
"It is 9am," said Miriya.   
"9am?!!" exclaimed Rick. He tried to get up on his feet but his headache stopped him and he leaned against the VT with one hand bracing against it for support and the other hand holding his pounding head. "I have to see Lisa," said Rick with a trace of fear in his voice.   
"Too late Rick, she's gone," said Max flatly.   
Rick felt a chill run down his spine and the look on his face reflected that. He quickly pulled out his cellphone and was going to punch up Lisa's number when he saw he had a missed call and a voicemail message. He pushed the button and Lisa's name came up as the missed call, then he quickly hit the buttonand listened to the voicemail message, his heart pounding and his hand was shaking as he held the phone.   
'Rick, it's 15 minutes til midnight. I'm over here at hanger 7, I'm going up early...there's some things I wanted to work on... I know you're probably still very angry at me, but please Rick, it would mean so much to me if you just came by before I leave. We don't need to discuss anything, I just need to see you. I'll...be here for another 15 minutes...if I don't see you before I leave then, well, please think things over, and please watch after Sammie, Vanessa, Claudia, and Jean and Bowie. Goodbye.'   
Lisa's voice had started out steady but when she asked Rick to come and see her it sounded almost like desperate pleading. Then she seemed at a loss as to what else to say and ended in a bit of a rush, as if she were trying to not break down on the phone.   
Rick replayed the message again, and one more time after that. Each time he played the message his anger at himself grew. She had asked him to come see her, but he hadn't. He couldn't begin to imagine how she felt when he didn't show up.   
Despite his hangover, Rick turned to Miriya and Max and told them that he would be alright and he thanked them for coming over. After some hesitation and protest, the Sterlings left and Rick checked in with command, and since he didn't have his plane ready, he couldn't go on patrol, so headed back to his apartment. After finding something to eat, taking a shower, then taking an aspirin for his headache, Rick sat down on the couch and stared off into space.   
He wondered if his conversation with Roy was a ghost, a dream, or a hallucination. A knock at the door interrupted Rick's thoughts and he rushed up to answer the door.   
"Hi Rick, uhh...Lisa asked me to give you this. She said all you have to do is sign it and give it to Reinhardt," said Sammie a bit warily. She handed the envelope to Rick then said goodbye and left before he could ask her any questions.   
Rick opened up the envelope and unfolded the single piece of paper inside. It was 'Nullification of Promotion' form. Lisa's signature was already on there, and all Rick needed to do to get his promotion voided was to sign it and turn it in.   
Rick thought about it some more and he was actually suppose to be happy about this, but he wasn't. In fact, he felt worse. Lisa was giving him the opportunity to quit; she wasn't forcing him to take the promotion if he didn't want it. So why did Rick not feel happy about this?   
Rick knew, or at least he thought, that he would not be happy being an Admiral and he wanted to stay a pilot. He also knew that by turning down this promotion, he was letting down a lot of people, including the most important ones in his life, but he just didn't believe he could handle the burden and didn't want to take the chance that he might fail.   
He replayed Roy's words and Lisa's words in his head and knew that they had valid arguments but Rick just didn't want to take the risk. But what if it meant losing Lisa? No, Lisa wouldn't leave him, he knew that, and she gave every indication that she wouldn't by the tone of her voicemail message.   
Again, Rick started feeling increasingly guilty. Lisa would stick by him no matter what, even if he let her down, even if he were mean to her. He just couldn't understand why she would be so devoted to him, especially since she was a highly sought-after woman. There were probably many men out there that were way better for her than one Rick Hunter, but she didn't want any of them. Rick knew he didn't deserve Lisa, and he knew that he had hurt her yet again. So what was he going to do about it? And what was he going to do about the promotion? Rick Hunter closed his eyes and laid his head back on the couch. Everything was just too overwhelming for him at the moment. He tried to clear his mind by thinking of the things that brought him happiness so he let himself daydream about a lazy day at the beach with Lisa. 

* * * * * * * 

Vanessa and Sammie heard a knock on Vanessa's office door. "Come in," said Vanessa.   
The door opened and in walked Lieutenant Antell carrying a folder in her hand. "This is for you Captain Leeds," said Antell blandly. She put, or rather, slightly tossed the folder down on Vanessa's desk, and walked out of the office.   
Sammie let out a growl and Vanessa made a shushing motion with her hand in order to stop Sammie's outburst, since she thought that Antell might be listening outside the door. Vanessa got up and headed towards the door and sure enough, Antell jumped and tried to pretend she was fixing her papers.   
"Is there anything else?" asked Vanessa stoically.   
"No, nothing else," said Antell as she walked out the door.   
Vanessa walked back into her office after making sure that Antell was well down the hallway. "Can you believe her, and she didn't even salute either, b----h troll from hell!"   
Sammie growled again then waited for Vanessa to sit down and asked excitedly, "Open it! Let's see what's in it."   
Vanessa adjusted her glasses then opened the folder and read, her expression turning into one of shock.   
"What??!! What is it?" exclaimed Sammie.   
Vanessa didn't answer, instead she put the folder in front of Sammie so she could read it herself. After a few seconds let out a yell of frustration and then said, "Damn that stupid a--hole!! You're not finished with your training yet, you can't possibly go on sub duty tommorrow!!"   
Sammie picked up her stuff and started stomping out of the room but Vanessa managed to catch her in time by blocking the door.   
"Come on, just let it go. There's no way he's going to change his mind, especially if we demand that he do so, and I'm not going to beg either," stated Vanessa.   
"V, come on, we have to do something, you can _not_ go out there," protested Sammie.   
Vanessa pushed Sammie back to her chair and said, "Listen Sammie. I actually do think I'm ready to go on duty now, and look at it this way, the sooner I start, the sooner I can get back."   
"Yeah but Kim just left and now you're leaving too, I'll be all alone," whined Sammie.   
"Sam, you're not going to be alone, you have Rick and the Sterlings and Claudia and Jean-" started Vanessa.   
"Yes I know but you know, it's not like you or Kim," muttered Sammie.   
Vanessa gave Sammie a pat on the back and said, "I know I know. But I'd rather just hurry up and get it over with than wait around."   
Vanessa needed to think of something to cheer both herself and Sammie up. Even though she did indeed want to hurry up and get the mission over with, Vanessa was anxious about whether she was prepared enough. She had made brilliant progress in her training but there were still some systems she wasn't familiar with. The orders made mention of that and told her that she need not worry about those deficiencies since she would be nowhere nearly directly involved with those systems, yet as a matter of personal work ethic, she would prefer that she was 100% prepared, but her orders were given and she had to accept them and undertake the mission as best as possible.   
"Hey Sam, what do you say after we get off work we go to the mall in East Monument," said Vanessa.   
"You mean that brand new one?!" said Sammie excitedly.   
Vanessa smiled, she had managed to bring Sammie around, "Yes, that new one, my treat. We'll have a shopping spree!"   
"Yippee!" exclaimed Sammie. "I'll need it because I forgot, today is the day Antell gets promoted to Commander, so I really need something to cheer me up!"   
Vanessa wrinkled her face, "That's right. How terrible, now she'll be Commander and even more of a pain in the butt than ever."   
Sammie nodded, "I've never seen someone so narcissistic in all my life! Like today, she was lecturing Pam about proper seating etiquette."   
"Get out of here," said Vanessa in amazement.   
"I'm not kidding," continued Sammie, "She says that slouching not only shows laziness but also lack of respect. I'm like, how does slouching disrespect anyone?! Poor Pam had been on duty for 10 hours, I don't blame her for slouching, those chairs are uncomfortable! But noooooooo. Antell has to come and nag Pam, and then after she's done nagging her she says she's going to lunch and doens't come back for two hours. Stupid woman!! Tommorrow Pam and I are going to follow her and see where she goes."   
Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Sammie, you know Antell will get really ticked off if she catches you."   
Sammie waved Vanessa off, "Nah, don't worry. We'll be careful. Anyways, let's not waste our time on her right now. I have to go to a meeting with that idiot. I'll meet up with you back at the apartment and we'll grab dinner at the mall."   
Vanessa waved as Sammie left the office. Antell was surely a pain in the butt and good for comic relief, but just exactly what was up with that woman. She seemed to enjoy making everyone's life miserable but for what purpose? Solely to do Maistroff's bidding? If she did indeed enjoy antagonizing everyone then there was definitely something wrong with her. She seemed like a junior Maistroff, but in a more unexplainable way. Vanessa was glad that Antell wasn't her aide or else she'd have lost patience with her long ago.   
As Vanessa thought about it some more, she realized that no one seemed to know anything about Antell. Supposedly she had come from New Tampa. She was bright, if not abrasive. Other than knowing that she was a huge fan of Minmei's and Kyle's, she never spoke about anything in her private life or past and always dodged the questions whenever anyone asked.   
Vanessa sighed and decided that Antell was the least of her worries at the moment. She needed to get herself mentally prepared for her new assignment and from being separated from all her friends, which wasn't going to be easy. Vanessa took off her glasses and put her head down on her desk and mumbled, "No wonder why Lisa needed a drink every now and then."   
Vanessa lifted her head up and said, "No." She shook her head and said outloud, "No, I'm not going to go that route, I've got a different one..." She stood up, made sure she had nothing to attend to for the next half hour, and then locked her office and headed to the chapel for some private moments of quiet reflection. 

* * * * * * * 

Kim burst into Lisa's room and exclaimed, "Are you alright??! Damn, that stupid pilot, doesn't he know he has a VIP onboard, he should have stayed out of the fight! Where is he, I want to give him a piece of my mind!"   
Lisa motioned for Kim to sit down and Kim obeyed by plopping into the chair and letting out a growl.   
Kim looked at Lisa's back and let out a small cry, "Lisa! Oh my god! Look at your back! That f----n' pilot! I'll-"   
"Kim, come on, it wasn't his fault. He did what he could. It could've been a lot worse," said Lisa, trying to calm Kim down.   
"He surely isn't Ri-" Kim stopped herself but it was too late.   
Lisa didn't comment about Rick, instead she said, "Can you try and talk them into discharging me? I can't stay in a hospital bed, I have a lot of work to do."   
"You're in no condition to work Lisa," said Kim scoldingly.   
"It's really not as bad as it looks. Just prop me up at my desk and I'll be fine," countered Lisa.   
"I'd tell you that's out of the question, but I know how damn stubborn you are," said Kim, rolling her eyes.   
Lisa saw her chance, "Help me up, I need to start getting back on my feet." When she saw Kim's expression, Lisa quickly added, "We can take things slowly, just a walk down the hall a few times."   
Kim threw her hands up in the air, "Oh, ALRIGHT! You're impossible you know?"   
Kim got up from her chair and Lisa pushed herself up with her arms as Kim surveyed the scene and tried to figure the best way to move Lisa without too much discomfort. When Lisa had slipped into her slippers and got her balance as she stood, Kim had Lisa take hold of her arm and they headed out the door. They passed the nurses station and at least two nurses started to protest, but Lisa waved them off and Kim said, "The Admiral wants to take a walk and there's nothing you can do to stop her."   
Lisa managed a small chuckle and she and Kim continued down the hall.   
"Hey, you're doing pretty good, how are you feelin'?" asked Kim.   
Lisa did a self-assessment then said, "I'm feeling pretty good, nothing wrong with my legs. Just if I stretch my back at all then it hurts. You know, it's like if you have a dozen paper cuts on your back."   
"S--t!" said Kim, then she added, "I gotta hand it to you Lis, you're really one tough cookie. I don't think I could be nearly half as tough as you."   
"Bull," said Lisa. "I saw you with that ankle injury, you're as tough as anyone. Sammie too."   
"I guess so," shrugged Kim.   
They continued down the hall and then turned around to make the return trip and Kim suddenly stopped, "Lisa. I'm worried about Vanessa."   
"Why?" asked Lisa.   
"Because, I just don't like the idea that she'll be down underwater without any one of her friends with her."   
Lisa tried to put Kim at ease by saying, "She's very highly trained and so are the people who will be onboard with her, and, always remember, if she's ever in trouble, Sammie, Claudia, and...Rick, will do all they can to help her and they've never let us down once yet."   
Kim shook her head, "Yea, you're right. Ok then, enough worrying. Now, lets try and figure out how to talk them into discharging you."   
Lisa smiled and they continued down the hall. 

* * * * * * * 

Rick had thought long and hard about what he had decided to do, and he knew that he was making the selfish and cowardly decision, but he saw no other decision to make.   
Rick waited for five minutes then was ushered into Reinhardt's office.   
"Good Afternoon Admiral Hunter, what can I do for you?" asked Reinhardt in a friendly tone.   
Rick hesitated for a moment; being called 'Admiral Hunter' seemed very foreign to him. "General Reinhardt sir-" started Rick.   
Reinhardt held up his hand and said, "No need for 'sir' now Admiral Hunter."   
Rick started again, "General Reinhardt, sir, I know that I've been promoted but I would prefer to retain my Captain status for the moment."   
Reinhardt looked at Rick for a moment. He had been prepared for this because he knew Rick pretty well. He also knew that it was extremely important that Rick accept his new responsibility if the RDF had any chance of staying intact. Rick was so important for the reason that he was very respected and had the capabilities to be a good large-scale leader, although Rick himself didn't believe it. Reinhardt knew that Lisa was needed for anything that had to do with the SDF-3 and other ships that might be built and when there was a fleet, it was assumed that she would be Fleet Admiral. She could have very well been the Commander in Chief but she was so knowledgeable in the fields of ships and their combat tactics that it would be suicide to send out a fleet and not have Lisa be in charge of them. As for Rick, the reason why he made for a better Commander in Chief than Lisa was the fact that the regular soldier felt comfortable around him and respected him for the fact that he had always ready to take up their case even if it meant a reprimand for himself. Lisa was respected too but did not put as many people at ease as Rick did. Reinhardt himself was a likeable guy but his strength was in Logistics and he was vitally needed in that department.   
"You know that's not possible Admiral," said Reinhardt.   
Rick paused for a few seconds then slowly reached into his pocket and took out an envelope. He looked at it for awhile, then opened the flap and took out the letter, looked at it again, then unfolded it and held it out to Reinhardt.   
Reinhardt took it and looked it over and then looked up at Rick with disappointment written all over his face. "Is there anything I can say that will make you change your mind?" Reinhardt asked.   
Rick looked down at the floor and shook his head.   
"Captain Hunter, Rick. Rick please just hear me out. We need you on our team. It's so important for the RDF to be filled with good, respected people like yourself, not people like Maistroff. Please Rick, please take some time to reconsider, not for my sake, but for the future of the RDF. And if not for their sake, then at least do it for Lisa's."   
Rick gave Reinhardt a startled look and Reinhardt saw he had gotten Rick's fixed attention.   
"She believes in you Rick, even though you might not believe in yourself, she believes in you. When she came to me the first time to discuss your promotion and why she thought you would make a good Admiral, I was just marveled by the way she spoke about you with such conviction. Of course I always thought you should be promoted to Admiral too, but when she spoke to me it about it, she left absolutely no doubt in my mind about you and your abilities."   
Rick looked away from Reinhardt and said quietly, "I'm sorry General, I guess you and she both held too high an opinion of me."   
Reinhardt stood up and said, "Perhaps we did."   
Rick shuddered a bit, he hadn't expected Reinhardt to reply. Rick saluted then turned around to head out towards the door but Reinhardt stopped his departure from the room, "Oh, Rick, by the way. I just thought that you might want to know that Lisa received some slight wounds from a skirmish on the way up to the Factory Satellite. She didn't want me to tell you, but I thought, well...I just thought you'd want to know."   
Rick turned around immediately, eyes wide with alarm, "She got injured again? How? What happened? How about her injury from last night?"   
Reinhardt shrugged, "I don't know what happened, she wouldn't tell me, all she said that she was injured but that she was fine."   
Rick stuck his hands in his pocket and looked down at the floor again and asked, "You don't suppose that I'd be able to...to speak to her?"   
"I'm sorry Captain Hunter, but they are observing communication silence for now," answered Reinhardt.   
"Please General, I _need_ to speak to her," pleaded Rick.   
"Rick, I'm very sorry, but that's not possible right now," replied Reinhardt sympathetically.   
Rick looked at Reinhardt with a determined look and asked, "When you re-establish communications with her, could you please let me know? It's very important I speak to her."   
Reinhardt nodded and Rick thanked him, saluted, and went out the door.   
Reinhardt tugged at his beard and then shook his head as he looked at Rick's nullification form, then he folded the paper back up and put it in his top desk drawer; he wasn't going to turn it in just yet and he hoped that with a little more time, Rick would reconsider and accept his promotion. 

As Rick walked down the hall he was stopped by a group of Destroid crewmen who congratulated him on his promotion. Rick took note of the obvious disappointment on their faces when he told them, "Uh... actually, I'm still a Captain. I refused the promotion."   
The Destroid crewmembers looked at each other with confused looks then looked back at Rick, one of them saying, "Oh... well if you ever become an Admiral one day, just know that we all support you and would be proud to serve under you sir." They saluted Rick then went on their way. Rick watched them walked down the hall then slumped his shoulders and entered an elevator.   
In the elevator were a couple of pilots from the pilots from the Indigo Squadron, one of them ribbed Rick and said, "Hey Rick! Congrats on the promotion!! Now maybe things can change for the better, you can really give Maistroff hell now! Not that we don't think Hayes can, but you know she ain't gonna be around on earth much what with her working on the SDF-3 and all. Speaking of Hayes, ooooweee! Did she look hot at the Valentine's Day party!"   
One of the other pilots whistled his agreement and the elevator arrived at Rick's floor and he got walked out without saying a word.   
"What did I say??" asked the pilot who had spoken to Rick.   
Another pilot shrugged and said, "Maybe he's having girl troubles again."   
The other pilot chuckled, "Well, I sure know if I had Minmei as a girlfriend, then the Admiral, I surely wouldn't be moping around!"   
The pilots laughed and the elevator door closed. 

It was time for Rick to head home, so he checked out and decided to walk home in order to get some fresh air. The evening was very chilly and Rick buttoned up his coat as he walked down the street. Walking about the street he saw a small little lookout area that must've been just put in, because he hadn't recalled seeing it before. He walked over to it and sat on the bench and took in the view of the city below.   
This little lookout area reminded him of the ones in Macross City. He started reflecting on the early Macross days. Would he go back to those days? Did he wish he could and if he did, what would he change?   
As he looked around some more he was also reminded that the place sort of looked like where Rick and Lisa were standing when Rick chewed her out for not calling him in for duty when Khyron attacked during Christmas. Lisa looked so lonely as she walked away from him that night, and knowing what she did that night after Rick had confronted her angrily, made him feel all the more guilty. Not only that, but he had done it again, just this very day, he had let her go without saying goodbye, he had let her go because he had let his selfishness, ego, and anger get in the way, again.   
"How could I say that to her?!" said Rick angrily. "And how could I let her leave thinking that I didn't care, dammit!"   
Rick felt like he needed a drink but decided against it; he had missed Lisa's call because he had passed out, and he vowed wasn't going to miss anything ever again, so he got up and started heading towards Lisa's hotel. He needed to be where Lisa was but he couldn't, so the next best thing was being where she had spent the most time in the past few days.   
As Rick rounded a corner, he almost stumbled over a person lying on the concrete. Rick bent down to see if he could find any signs of life, and when the man on the floor made a shivering noise, Rick knew breathed a little sigh of relief. He noticed that the man wore tattered clothes and didn't smell very pleasant. A cold breeze tossed Rick's hair and he was reminded of just how chilly the night would become. Seeing that the vagrant on the street didn't seem to have anything else but the clothes on his back, Rick checked his own jacket's pockets and made sure he didn't leave anything in them before taking it off and placing it over the man on the floor. Rick then pulled out his wallet and took out a 20 dollar bill and tucked it into the vagrant's front pocket, hoping that the man would make good use of the donation. Rick stood up, looked at the man again, then hurried on his way through the chilly night air to the hotel.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Dana had run off for the tenth time and Claudia had run after her, with Bowie giving chase after Claudia. Jean laughed at the scene and Miriya leaned in closer and whispered, "When is her son coming?"   
Jean kept her eyes on Claudia and the kids but replied, "I'm not sure yet, I don't think Claudia's sure herself. These sort of things take some time."   
Miriya nodded her head and Jean wondered if Miriya really understood the situation or not.   
"It's very complicated to be sure, but I think it is the right decision. Claudia needs someone special in her life," said Miriya confidently.   
Jean's eyes twinkled. It looks as if she had underestimated Miriya, again. It was a strange situation, sometimes, it seemed that Miriya would have absolutely no inkling of one particular aspect of Micronian culture, yet be in total understanding of another. Each time Miriya picked up on something, it was amusing to watch her glow with pride and try and make several applications of her newly acquired understanding of a concept. One time, Vince had uttered the expression, 'When donkeys fly!' and Miriya looked at him as if he were crazy and told him that it was impossible for donkeys to fly. After a lengthy explanation from Vince, Miriya said she understood and then went around for a couple weeks answering 'When donkeys fly!' to everything that she would have normally said 'Impossible!' to.   
Claudia came back with Bowie and Dana in tow and sat down on the bench with a tired sigh. "Ok, next time it's your turn Jean," said Claudia with a grin.   
Jean shrugged and said, "Very well."   
Claudia picked up her cup of coffee and Miriya commented, "That coffee is adequate, but I do think that the way I make Cappachin is superior."   
Claudia hid her smile behind her cup and asked Miriya, "So what's going on with that Quadrano that Lisa found?   
"Well, we managed to get her a spot as a forklift driver in the main cargo bay of the Factory Satellite. I had given her several choices of spots she could fill and she chose that one," answered Miriya.   
"Had you ever met her before?" asked Jean.   
"No, but I think I had seen her name once or twice in some reports, Elsa is her name, very uncommon for a Zentraedi," said Miriya.   
"I'm sure she'll be ok there up at the Factory Satellite," replied Claudia.   
Miriya shook her head sadly and Jean and Claudia gave each other a look, Jean asking, "What's wrong Miriya?"   
Miriya sighed, something that Jean and Claudia didn't see her do very often, if ever, and said somewhat angrily, "She has no friends. The ones that she did have, _I _took away from her."   
Instinctively, both Jean and Claudia each put a comforting hand on Miriya's shoulders.   
"Miriya, you had no choice, they wouldn't surrender. There was nothing you could do," said Claudia quietly.   
"I know that. But...things shouldn't be like this. Why are they like this?" asked Miriya dejectedly.   
Jean started to respond but Miriya cut her off by snapping, "I'll tell you why! Because of people like Maistroff! And you know who else....Hialeah! She hasn't done anything but take care of herself! Elsa told me that some of the Quadranos had gone to Hialeah but she refused to see them! Something has to be done about those two!"   
Claudia looked around and put a restraining arm on Miriya and tried to get her to calm down, "Miriya, shhhh, come on, don't talk like that. Listen honey, you need to be patient."   
"There is no time to be patient, not when Zentraedi are dying!" blurted out Miriya.   
"Miriya, listen, we have already scheduled a meeting to discuss this very issue. Let's just try and hold out until then and see what comes of it," said Claudia, trying to sound confident.   
Miriya managed to calm down a little bit an sipped her coffee. "I'm sorry. It's just...this upsets me so much and I feel so powerless to stop it."   
"We understand honey, and we're here to help with whatever we can, but we have to first come up with a plan on how to deal with these situations. In Macross it wasn't so bad, but here in Monument it seems that they really have no concern whatsoever, and that definitely has to change, and it will, but as much as we hate to do it, we _have to_ wait because we are still trying to stabilize the RDF right now," said Claudia.   
Miriya nodded her head reluctantly, picked up Dana in her arms and hugged her tightly and said, "I hope so, if not for my sake, then for Dana's sake. I do...I do have more hope now...because now Rick is an Admiral too, and I know he'll do whatever he can to help. I'm not saying that Lisa wouldn't help, just that she's needed elsewhere and can't deal with this issue, but Rick can. I know he can. And I know he won't let me down." 

* * * * * * * 

Rick shuffled into the foyer and switched on the light. He looked and listened and everything was dark and silent. He imagined hearing Kim's teasing voice and seeing Lisa standing in the kitchen, but both were just a figment of his imagination; the rooms were empty and both women were many miles away.   
Rick took off his shoes and his jacket and started a small fire going in the fireplace. He sat down on the couch and waited and watched the fire and sighed. He didn't remember feeling so alone like this, except maybe the immediate weeks after Roy had died, but even then, Lisa had been there for him, checking on him every now and then to make sure he was doing ok. Now, Lisa wasn't there and the realization made Rick feel desolate. He needed to know that she still loved him, despite all that he had said and done, because if she left him for good this time, Rick didn't think he could take it.   
Rick took out his phone and called up Reinhardt. "General, I'm very sorry to bother you sir, but...I was wondering...is there _anything_ you can do to get me in touch with Admiral Hayes?"   
Reinhardt told him that there wasn't anything he could do and Rick then asked, "Then sir, is it possible for me to go up to the Factory Satellite? I _really_ need to speak to her."   
Reinhardt again gave Rick his profuse apologies and could only offer to notify Rick immediately whenever communication was established. Knowing Rick pretty well, and the reason why Rick was so adamant about wanting to see Lisa, Reinhardt made Rick promise that he wouldn't do anything without permission. Rick reluctantly gave his word and then the call ended, leaving Rick with nothing but the sound of the crackling fire to listen to. The silence started getting to him after a few minutes and Rick got up off the couch and headed to Lisa's bedroom.   
He looked around and tried to imagine her sleeping but the reality that she wasn't there only made him feel worse, so instead he turned on a lamp and looked around the room, trying to find something to distract himself.   
He looked at Lisa's desk, then in the drawers and didn't find anything that caught his attention. He wondered what had happened to that box of letters and photoalbums that he had come across a few weeks ago. He looked around the room again, then went over to the closet and opened it and found the box on the floor, still taped up the way he had left it when he first moved it over to the hotel for Lisa.   
Rick knew he shouldn't but he couldn't ignore the nagging feeling to open up the box and explore it's contents again. The first time was out of pure curiosity, this time he thought it was more justified because he had an urgent need to feel connected to Lisa and this box was something that could help him.   
He pulled the box out of the closet and then went to the dresser and looked through his drawer, the one Lisa had set aside for him to store some clothes since they both agreed to the assumption that Rick would spend alot of his time there at Lisa's place and he had likewise set aside some closet space in his apartment for her clothes as well. After gathering up the clothes he needed, Rick headed to the shower and after he was finished, fixed himself some coffee and went back to Lisa's room and started going through the box.   
The contents of the box were all jumbled together and Rick decided to take it upon himself to reorganize everything. He remembered seeing some plastic storage containers in Kim's room so he went to retrieve those. After coming back to the room he carefully removed everything from the box, separating like-items.   
He had one pile for letters, another pile for photoalbums, a pile for awards and medals, and another pile for miscellaneous things. The last item left in the box was a manila folder that Rick placed in the misc pile then broke the box up into smaller pieces so it could be thrown out since it was starting to fall apart anyways. Rick wasn't normally very tidy, but he knew that Lisa was and thought she might appreciate the gesture of his organizing things for her while she were away.   
Rick looked at his piles and wasn't sure where to begin. He looked around the room and saw a small shelf but that was somewhat full. He noticed a small space on the wall that would be perfect for a few shelves and he stood up to take a visual measurment of the spot. He decided that tommorrow after duty, he would see if he could find a hardware store and buy what he needed to build a small shelf to place some of Lisa's things upon. He had not asked Lisa why she never talked about all the decorations and awards she received and after learning just how many she had, he was very curious to know the story behind each of them all. Rick also was very proud of Lisa and thought that he would pay a little tribute to her and her father by arranging their awards and medals properly. He remembered back to a time when he had built a shelf in his room and had displayed some of the trophies that Roy had won and how proud of Roy he felt everytime he looked at them.   


Rick had spent quite some time sorting all the medals, citations, and awards. Between the two of them, Lisa and her father had an enormous amount and Rick realized that all these things is what had made the box so darn heavy. He finally was convinced that he had everything sorted out properly and with Lisa's things on one side and her father's on the other, Rick was at a loss as to what to do with the things that belonged to Lisa's father. At first he thought it would be nice to display them but as he sorted, he remembered that Lisa had yet to come to any sort of peace as to where she stood with her father. The times during Reconstruction when Rick and Lisa would spend talking were mostly focused on Rick and his problems. Only on a few occassions did they speak about Lisa's problems, let alone the problems she had with her father. On the few rare occassions that they did speak about the late Admiral Hayes, Lisa would seem angry and guilt-ridden at the same time, then she would change the subject. Rick had never pressed the issue, not wanting to seem nosey, but now he wish he had. Claudia had told him once that she believed Lisa had a lot of unresolved personal issues, including issues concerning her father. Rick knew how much of a help it was to have Lisa to talk to when Roy had died, and now Rick hoped that he could be supportive of Lisa and help her resolve the open wounds she still harbored. Rick decided to store away Admiral Hayes' things for the moment, and then leave it up to Lisa to decide what to do with his belongings, after she and Rick had a good talk about her father.   
Rick next turned his attention to the stacks of letters and put them in a storage container for the moment. He had already resigned himself to the fact that he would be nosey and read some more of them, but none of the ones that were still unopened. That was something Lisa needed to do.   
Rick was organizing the stack of photoalbums when one fell off the pile and onto the miscelleneous pile. In the process of picking it up and placing it back on the pile, Rick accidently picked up the manila folder. He pulled it out of the photoalbum pile and was going to return it to the miscelleneous pile when he noticed that on the other side of it there were stamps of red ink that said, "Confidential" and "Private" and "High Security Clearance Authorized Personnel Only." Rick looked at it for awhile and then decided he wouldn't look at its contents but then a photograph paperclipped to a report fell out and onto the floor. Rick could not immediately discern what the picture was and took a closer look, when he still could not understand what the purpose of the picture was, he looked at the report. 

Sammie and Vanessa had finished their shopping spree and Sammie was complaining of sore feet so Vanessa dropped Sammie off at home and then headed to Lisa's and Kim's hotel. She had promised Kim she would water her ferns for her while she was away, and since Vanessa was going to be away herself starting tommorrow, she knew it would make her feel better and less detached from everything if she went to water the ferns tonight. At least she could say that she had watered Kim's fern like Kim had asked, even if it was once. Now the job would fall on Sammie, who had a particular disliking for ferns, and Vanessa hoped that in her absence, the ferns would not be neglected by Sammie or else Kim would skin them both; Vanessa chuckled at the thought.   
After letting herself into the room she noticed that the fireplace was lit and was about to panic, thinking that an intruder was in the place or that Kim had accidently left the fireplace burning and there might be a fire, but she saw Rick's uniform jacket on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked towards the direction of Lisa's room and sure enough, the light was on.   
So as not to startle Rick, she decided to holler out to him before entering the room. Rick didn't reply so Vanessa walked inside the room and found Rick sitting on the floor, with a folder of what looked like reports, in his hand and a very scared, almost haunted look on his face.   
Vanessa headed towards him, "Rick, what's wrong?"   
Rick quickly closed up the folder and Vanessa managed to catch a glimpse of the words "Confidential" on it before Rick hurriedly stuck it in Lisa's desk drawer.   
Rick shook his head and said, "Nothing," unconvincingly.   
Vanessa looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything and Rick paced a few steps before asking her, "Is there something wrong? Is it about Lisa? Kim?"   
Vanessa said, "No. I just stopped by to water Kim's ferns. I promised I would and since I'm leaving tommorrow and Sammie is horrible at taking care of plants, especially ferns, I at least want to be able to tell Kim they were watered, even if it were just once."   
Rick seemed lost in thought as he ran his hand through his dark hair but a few moments later his head jerked up and he asked, "Leaving tommorrow?!"   
Vanessa nodded sadly, "Yes, I got my orders to ship out tommorrow. Seems they moved things up, but actually it's ok with me. I want to hurry up and get this over with as soon as possible so I can come back home."   
Rick tried, but he only partially heard what Vanessa had said, he was too preoccupied with all the things he had read in the reports in the manila folder. Finally, after several seconds of not saying anything he shook his head and said, "I'm sorry." Then he took Vanessa by the wrist and said distractedly, "Come on, let's sit down and have some coffee."   
Vanessa was taken by surprised and was still very troubled about whatever it was that was troubling Rick and decided to ask him about it.   
Rick placed two steaming mugs of coffee on the table and Vanessa went ahead and asked, "Rick, something is bothering you, is there anything I can do to help?"   
Rick looked up at her and wrestled over whether to tell her or not. He knew that she hadn't been too eager to go on the submarine assignment and suspected that she was more afraid than she let on. Rick had learned some things about himself over the past few weeks and one of those things was that he had a bad habit of being self-centered and oblivious to other people's troubles. The information he read in the reports had affected him deeply but he could see by the troubled look on Vanessa's face, that she was in need of some support herself and that he owed it to her as well as to himself to try and be a friend_ to_ someone instead of being a friend _of_ someone. He needed to get into the habit of listening to others when they were in need of a friend, instead of having them listen to him, so he decided to start now.   
"I'll tell you about it later, but first...first let's talk about you," said Rick. His own words surprised him. He wasn't used to talking about others first before himself and all that had transpired that day and previous night had been a direct contrast to his new insight on how he should behave towards people. Perhaps it was guilt, and that his wanting to listen to Vanessa was actually a need to convince himself that he was not selfish and could think about others before himself. It was a tough realization and again, Lisa had beared the brunt of his failures to realize his selfish behavior. If he couldn't listen to Lisa right now, then he could listen to Vanessa.   
Vanessa was shocked as well; since when did Rick Hunter talk about other people first? She knew it was pretty mean to tihnk it, but it was true. She didn't want old grudges to get in the way of new friendship, and she really felt a need to talk to someone at the moment.   
"I guess you must be pretty nervous about the assignment, I think everyone would be," mused Rick.   
Vanessa sipped her coffee and shook her head, "Yes, but you know, it's not so much that I'm afraid of getting hurt, it's more that I'm afraid of making a mistake and other people getting hurt."   
Rick looked her in the eyes and said, "I know exactly what you mean."   
"I mean, to have me go through a crash-course like this, isn't the proper way to train people, especially for sub duty, because on sub duty you don't get _any_ reinforcements. And they have me as 3rd in command. How on earth can they put me in as third in command. I don't have any sub experience, I don't even know how most of the ship runs, and I don't like the water. And, if I were a crewman on board the sub, I would be resentful of myself. Here comes someone who's just had a crash course in sub ops and is put in as third in command. I can just hear them now, 'How on earth can she possibly know what she's doing?' 'There are other, more qualified people who deserve to be third in command.' I'm just so scared that I'm going to make a mistake and it's going to endanger people or worse. I'm afraid that because of my incompetance, I might let a lot of people down and I'll humiliate myself and look like some dummy who shouldn't be there in the first place. I don't want to fail and I don't want to let people down, it's so scary Rick!" Vanessa started crying and Rick quickly went over to her side of the table and pulled her out of her chair and hugged her.   
Vanessa was embarrassed by her outburst and stammered an apology, "I'm sorry...I must look like such a wimp right now..."   
Rick shooshed her and said quietly, "You're not a wimp. You have every right to be scared. I know exactly what you are going through and I feel exactly the same way you do about my own situation."   
Vanessa pulled away from him a bit, "You mean about your promotion?"   
Rick nodded his head. Vanessa pulled back some more, she had become aware that it was a good feeling to be in Rick's arms, she felt comforted, but she also remembered that they were friends and she did not think it right to linger in his arms more than was necessary. She resisted the urge to giggle, imagining Sammie and Kim scolding her and yelling at her for a missed opportunity to snuggle up to 'Lisa's hunk', as they called him, one of the many new nicknames they had given Rick over the past few weeks.   
The Trio had secretly started a competition as to who could get the best shot at Rick. Kim was already one up on Sammie and Vanessa with the bath towel incident, and Sammie had determined to outdue them all somehow. She had thrown out the idea that she was going to pinch Rick's butt, but Kim and Vanessa highly doubted that Sammie would actually do that. As most people knew, and most importantly, as Lisa knew, the Trio held themselves to very high moral standards and in no way shape or form would they ever compete for or steal a guy, especially if he were involved with one of them or their friends. Kim told Sammie and Vanessa that she had talked to Lisa about it, to make it clear to Lisa that they had no bad intentions and Lisa was perfectly fine with the idea of the Trio teasing Rick and even touching him and hugging him if they wanted to. She knew that they would not interfere with the relationship for selfish reasons. The Trio was harmless, more importantly, they were like sisters to Lisa and she saw no harm and felt no threat in letting them have a little mischief at Rick's expense.   
Vanessa refocused herself and sat down and waited for Rick to elaborate.   
"I feel exactly the same way you do. I don't want to let people down, and even more so, I don't want to end up being responsible for the lives of so many people. What if I make a mistake in judgement and people end up getting killed? What if people think I'm not qualified for my job, what if even _I _don't think I'm qualified for the job? It's not only overwhelming, but it's very scary as well," finished Rick.   
"But Rick, I, and many others, believe you _can_ make a difference," stated Vanessa. "You _are_ qualified, and you are needed, especially now.   
Vanessa saw that Rick was trying to think of a counter statement so she beat him to it by saying, "I mean, it's not like you're in the exact same situation as me? Look at me? I've never been trained on submarine systems before. They might as well be throwing me on that ship with my eyes blindfolded, I'm practically useless."   
Rick shook his head and firmly said, "No. I don't want to ever hear you say that about yourself. You are bright and responsible and have good judgement and you can get the job done, I know you can."   
Vanessa had him where she wanted him and held her head up and looked Rick directly in the eyes and said, "I know you can too Rick."   
Despite everything that was troubling at the moment, Rick managed to let out a short laugh and say, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"   
Vanessa smiled and shrugged.   
Rick asked, "Tell me, do you really believe all the stuff you said about yourself?"   
Vanessa grew serious and asked, "I don't know, do _you_ believe all the stuff _you_ said about _yourself_?"   
Rick looked away from her and stared at the fire for a few moments then shook his head slowly, "I don't know Vanessa. I really don't know."   
The two sat in silence for awhile then Vanessa asked, "Ok, so now we've talked about me, will you tell me what you were so upset about when I first got here."   
Rick sighed and put his elbows up on the table and his head in his hands. Without moving from that pose he asked, "How long have you known Lisa?"   
"Quite a long time, we were classmates at the Academy, but back then we really didn't know each other too well, we hung out with different people. It was only until we were assigned to the SDF-1 did we become friends," answered Vanessa, trying to figure out what Rick was leading up to.   
"What was she like?" asked Rick.   
Vanessa thought for a moment. She wondered how to answer his question and finally settled on, "Well, like I said, we didn't really know each other during the Academy years, but the very first time was about 6 months after we started, it was in our Calculus II class that I first met her. She had the highest scores on the entry tests, so everyone was always talking about her so I had heard her name before but since the Academy was pretty big place, I'd not seen her before in any other previous classes. Some of the jealous people had already had a preconceived notion of what she would be like, especially given the fact that she was the Admiral's daughter, I think it was motivation for those jealous of her, to go out of their way to try and put her down."   
"They teased her?" asked Rick, feeling angry.   
"Well, not to her face. No one dare do that for fear her father would find out and they'd get expelled. But they sure did do alot behind her back, and Lisa knew it. Well, since I had heard all this stuff about Lisa, I had already had it in my mind that I would stay away from her and so I didn't talk to her during class. One day, I was called to the board to work on a problem, and it was a real stumper. The teacher made me even more nervous by telling me 'the class is waiting Cadet Leeds' and 'we don't have all day Cadet Leeds' and I think Lisa could tell I was really starting to get really really nervous from the pressure so she raised her hand and volunteered to help me out. I was kinda mad when I heard her volunteer because I thought that she had just done it on purpose to make me look stupid, since we all knew she probably knew how to solve every problem that was thrown out there. She came up to the board and started to look at the problem then someone came to the door to speak to the teacher briefly. With the teacher preoccupied, Lisa told me how to solve the problem, but she didn't do any of the work on the board. Then the teacher came back and asked Lisa if she had solved it yet and she said that she didn't know how and so the teacher chided her for being a busybody. She didn't reply to that, instead she told the teacher that if he gave me just a little bit more time, I could probably figure it out. Then she sat back down and I did the solution she had told me and it was the correct one.   
After class, I was in the hallway with my friend and Lisa passed by and I stopped her and I asked her why she did what she did, and she told me that she knew if it appeared that she couldn't answer it, then the teacher wouldn't bother me so much about it. Because we both knew that the teacher knew that Lisa could solve anything and if Lisa couldn't solve it, he didn't think anyone else could. Then my friend asked her if that was her plan all along or if we both just got lucky because the teacher got called away. Lisa told us that it was her intention to go up and attempt the problem and pretend she didn't know how to solve it, then the teacher would let everyone off the hook.   
I asked her why she did that, even knowing that she would probably get reprimanded by the teacher, and she said, 'Don't believe everything you hear about me, I really am a nice person if you just take the time to get to know me.'   
She walked away before I could say anything. I felt sooooooooo bad and ashamed. I resolved that I was going to make friends with her the next day in class, but she was absent for a week, and then when she came back she was sent up to Calculus III. And I was so caught up with myself at the time and always listening to my friends that I didn't bother to try and find her after she left."   
Vanessa could see that Rick had been listening intently and he asked her, "But you did finally see her again right?"   
Vanessa hesitated. She _did_ see Lisa again. But the Lisa that she had met again a year and a half later was so dramatically different that Vanessa had a hard time believing they were the same person.   
Vanessa didn't say anything and Rick could tell that Vanessa was growing nervous.   
"You were there on that training exercise in Belgium right?" asked Rick.   
Rick saw Vanessa shudder and could see in her eyes that she feared he was going to ask her to re-tell the story. Rick shook his head and said quietly, "That's alright, you don't have to tell me. I read the report."   
"Is that what you were upset about?" asked Vanessa.   
Rick said, "Yes, partially. How long was she away from the Academy?"   
Vanessa pondered for a moment, "I'd say, for about half of year, from what I can remember and what I've been told."   
"Do you know _why _she was out for so long?" inquired Rick.   
Vanessa shrugged, "I was told that she was away because her father requested it."   
Rick stared off and Vanessa could tell that there was a different reason why Lisa had been away. Vanessa was about to ask him when Rick stood up and offered to get her another cup of coffee. After she said she didn't want another one he started shuffling around the kitchen and changed the subject. Vanessa knew to draw the line there and didn't press the issue. Rick would tell her on his own time, and even if he didn't it was alright, because it was private and she knew didn't have to know everything about everyone all the time.   
Vanessa told Rick she was going to head home so she could rest up for her departure tommorrow. Rick was adamant about seeing her off and after she gave him the departure information he gave her a hug.   
"You'll be fine. And you'll knock their socks off! Don't ever doubt yourself alright? Promise me?" said Rick, sounding like a brother.   
Vanessa shook her head, "Well, Admiral, that's only if _you_ promise me the same thing."   
Rick looked down at the floor, "I...uh...I am not...I refused the promotion."   
"Oh..." uttered a disappointed Vanessa. "I...uh...well...well then, I guess I'll see you tommorrow." It was all she could do or say to try and hide her bitter disappointment. She waved to Rick and then quickly headed out the door.   
Rick closed the door and leaned against it and let himself slide down to the floor with a huge sigh. "I'm in a no-win situation," he said sadly.   
Rick picked himself up and went back to Lisa's bedroom and lay down on the bed. "Oh Lisa...I just need to hear your voice right now..." he said to the empty room.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

Kim had finished her various meetings for the evening and after making sure that Lisa was comfortable and settled in her Admiral's quarters, Kim made her way to the Mess Hall for a late dinner.   
The Factory Satellite had been fitted with a mini-city for Micronians. Though not on the scale of what Macross was inside the SDF-1, it was adequate and cozy enough for some 300 Micronians that worked in the presence of their Zentraedi hosts. Altogether, with the city support services staff, there were a total of about 500 Micronians living alongside some 2,000 Zentraedi.   
The Mess Hall, Kim discovered when she walked through the main entrance, had a bar, and she made a specific mental note to make sure Lisa stayed away from it. As for Kim herself, she found it a welcome surprise. The Trio were wine afficionadoes and always liked to have a nightcap by sampling some new wine they had discovered. Kim hoped that this bar had some new wines that she hadn't tasted yet. She walked up to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools.   
"What can I get you Commander?" asked a pudgy man behind the bar counter.   
"Alex?! How are you? What are you doing here?!" asked Kim.   
"Hey there, yeap. I managed to pull duty up here finally. I've been itching to get back into space," said Alex as he dried a glass with a dishtowel. "So how's the rest of the Trio?"   
"They are doing ok, Sam and Vanessa are now Captains," answered Kim.   
"Hey that's great! You say 'hi' to them for me alright?" said Alex cheerfully.   
"Sure thing. So whatcha got?" asked Kim.   
Alex shook his towel and smiled, "Well, I think you'll be happy to know that they got some pretty good Zentraedi wines, stuff you girls probably have never tasted before."   
Kim smiled then checked herself and said quickly, "There's no Oidua around here is there?"   
Alex looked at her with wide-eyes, "Oidua?! That's not only rare and expensive stuff, but I also heard it's very dangerous too! I suggest you stay away from that stuff, and especially make sure Lisa stays away from it."   
Kim shook her head, "Too late. We both had some, courtesy of Lady Hialeah in Monument. But don't worry, we both know to stay away from that thing at all costs."   
Alex was still wide-eyed and asked, "How...how did you girls get through it? I heard that is wicked stuff. Makes people do crazy things."   
Kim tried to play down things and said, "Well, we got through it somehow."   
Alex shook his head and asked, "So, what shall it be?"   
Kim thought a moment then said, "I leave it up to your judgement, you've never let me down. Just give me one of those new Zentraedi wines please."   
Alex saluted, "Sure thing ma'am!"   
A man came up to the bar and sat three seats down from Kim. "Hey there Lieutenant Kohl, I'll be with you in a second sir."   
Lieutenant Kohl waved at Alex and said, "No problem, take your time."   
Kim turned her head sideways to get a look at this 'Lieutenant Kohl' the one whom she was going to clobber when she first met up with him.   
Lieutenant Kohl looked over at her and jumped in his seat a bit. He knew who she was and was getting ready to receive her wrath for being responsible for getting Lisa injured. Lieutenant Kohl stood up and saluted Kim.   
"Lieutenant Kirk Kohl?" asked Kim, her voice a bit icy.   
"Yes ma'am," answered Kohl calmly.   
Kim was ready to unleash her tongue lashing when Alex came over and placed Kim's drink in front of her.   
"Put that on my tab please, Alex," said Kohl.   
Kim raised an eyebrow and said cockily, "So, you think you can get off the hook by buying me a drink?"   
Kohl tried not to laugh, he thought that Kim looked very cute when she was angry.   
Kohl scratched his eyebrow and said, "Well, I didn't expect to get off the hook, I was just hoping that you wouldn't hurt me as badly as you intended."   
Kim narrowed her eyes and then smirked. "I really should break both of your legs, and your arms, but I'll hold on that for now."   
Kohl smiled, "Thank you ma'am, that's very kind of you. Perhaps inviting you and Admiral Hayes to dinner to make up for my lousy piloting skills will persuade you not to want to put me in the hospital?"   
Kim furrowed her brow and Kohl continued, in a more serious tone this time, "Look, Commander. I feel...I feel really terrible about what happened. Really I do. I wonder why I should remain a pilot, because it seems I'm a pretty lousy one. I went to visit her in the infirmary and I saw her injuries, I... damn, I wish it had been me and not her that were injured. I'd trade places with her in a split second."   
Kohl looked sincere and very remorseful and Kim actually felt sorry for him. She looked him over a bit. He wasn't what she would consider handsome or cute, he was sorta average looking. He wasn't very muscular either. But what struck her was that Kohl exuded a sort of genuine, harmless, friendliness. If she didn't think of him as dating material, at least they could probably both be friends.   
Kim exhaled tiredly, "Alright. I can see that you are remorseful for what happened, so I won't put you in the infirmary with broken limbs. But, I am giving you a direct order to never ever fly Lisa anywhere again, do you understand me?"   
Kohl nodded, "Yes ma'am."   
Kim thought to ask, "So if you don't like flying, why did you become a pilot?"   
Kohl shrugged, "Well, I guess I thought it was a good idea at the time. After the SDF-1 was decommissioned, I didn't have a job really, so I switched over to VT since they needed pilots and the pay was good. I was hoping to resume my old post once the SDF-2 was launched, but well, we both know what happened to that idea."   
Kim agreed, "Yeah. Well, once the SDF-3 is ready, maybe you can get back to your old station. I'm sure Lisa would approve of it."   
Alex put a plate of spagetti in front of Kim and Kohl ordered himself the same thing, telling Alex once again, to put everything on his tab. After half an hour of eating their dinner and chatting about the Factory Satellite, Kohl offered to walk Kim to her quarters and she accepted.   
As they left the Mess Hall, Kohl asked, "Do you think it's possible for me to see Admiral Hayes. I just want to check on her and see how she's doing...and apologize, again."   
Kim shrugged, "Sure, I don't see why not."   
As Kim and Kohl stepped into the elevator Kohl lowered his voice and said, "Oh by the way ma'am, I thought I should mention to you that the Admiral was pretty upset when we had launched from Monument. She was crying in fact. I know it's none of my business but if there's anything I can help with, just let me know. I guess she and Hunter must've had a fight or something. He's the only person who can upset her like that."   
Kim thought for a moment and said, "Thank you for telling me about this Lieutenant."   
Kohl held up his hand and said, "Please, call me Kirk. We're off duty and I was never one for ranks."   
Kim shook her head in acknowledgement and continued, "Also, please make sure you don't mention this to anyone alright?"   
"Of course I won't ma'am." replied Kohl.   
As they stepped out of the elevator Kim sighed, "This is like a never-ending painful soap opera, the Hunter-Hayes saga. Watching them makes me almost glad that I don't have a boyfriend or husband."   
Kohl looked at her with a bit of surprise, "You're not seeing anyone right now? I had heard that you and Sammie and Vanessa...er... I mean Captains Leeds and Porter, were going out with the three Zentraedi former-spies."   
Kim threw up one hand absently, "Well, that didn't really work out. They have enough trouble trying to get used to being Micronians."   
"Yeah, I could imagine," replied Kohl.   
"What about you Lieu-... Kirk?" asked Kim.   
Kohl took a long time to answer and finally said, "No. Not me. I decided several years ago that I would remain a bachelor."   
Kim was intrigued, "Any reason why?"   
Kohl paused again and then finally said, "Nah, I just have had bad luck in that department that's all."   
Kim was going to ask for more details but she stopped herself, realizing she was being too nosey. They walked for another minute then were in front of Lisa's door. Kim looked at her watch, it was 11pm.   
"Let me go in first and check on her, she might be asleep," stated Kim.   
Kohl acknowledged her by nodding and putting his hands in his pockets and leaning up against the wall to wait for her return.   
Kim entered Lisa's quarters and then went into her bedroom and saw that it looked like Lisa was asleep. Her back was bare and Kim could see that it appeared that fresh bandages and sutures had been put on by the nurse who was suppose to come back that evening and check on Lisa. Kim pulled the sheet over Lisa and then walked back out to retrieve Kohl.   
"She's asleep, but you can check on her if it will make you feel better," Kim said.   
Kohl followed Kim into the room and looked at Lisa for several moments. Kim watched Kohl and wondered what was going through his mind because he had an unreadable look on his face. After awhile he whispered, "She's had a tough life hasn't she? It makes me realize that all my problems are quite trite compared to hers."   
Kohl looked down at the floor and spotted something. He picked it up and it was a small plastic pill container. He held it out to Kim who took it and looked at it quickly. With a frightful expression on her face, Kim went over to Lisa and called out her name but Lisa didn't stir. So Kim shook Lisa gently on the shoulder and Lisa still didn't stir. Kim then shook Lisa harder and Lisa still didn't wake up. Kim, with panic in her eyes looked at Kohl, then she felt for a pulse on Lisa's neck and breathed a sigh of relief soon afterwards. Kohl, his eyes full of concern, felt Lisa's pulse too and said to Kim, "I think she should be ok."   
Kim looked at him skeptically and Kohl quickly answered, "I have a bit of training as a medic, but if you are really worried, we can call the doctor."   
Kim looked at him for a moment then asked, "What are those pills for?"   
Kohl read over the label and said, "Looks like painkillers. This particular one though, seems to have a drowsiness component, so I guess it could also be used as a sleeping pill too."   
Kim muttered under her breath, "Dammit Lisa, don't start on this. Don't do this to me now."   
Kohl looked at Kim with an understanding look, "Remember, if you ever need my help, let me know. I think the best thing to do is to patch things up between her and Hunter as soon as possible."   
Kim gave him a startled look and he replied, "Of course I know about their little soap opera, who doesn't. And I also know about her self-destructive behavior."   
"Don't you dare tell anyone about this incident, I can handle it and if I can't then I wil make sure someone does," said Kim, pointing her finger at Kohl.   
Kohl shook his head, "I give you my word Commander. You can trust me."   
Though Kim had just met Kohl, she seemed thoroughly convinced that he spoke the absolute truth. She shook her head and they headed out to the living room area.   
"I'm going to stay here tonight to make sure she's ok," stated Kim.   
Kohl asked, "Is there anything you need, anything I can get you?"   
Kim pondered for a moment then told him to she would be fine and asked him to stay for a few minutes more so she could go to her quarters and get her clothes and other things she needed for the night. After she came back she thanked Kohl and offered him something to drink.   
"Yes...actually, I could use some hot tea right now," answered Kohl quietly.   
Kim went to the kitchenette and fixed some tea for she and Kohl and they sat down at the small kitchen table.   
"Were you really serious when you said you'd stay a bachelor for the rest of your life?" asked Kim, still curious about the question.   
Kohl shrugged, "I don't know. But I guess what I should say is that I'm not going around looking for a wife, and if I end up 80 years old and still single, then it's ok with me."   
"Don't you think it will be lonely though?" asked Kim.   
Kohl cocked his head to one side and thought about it for a moment, "Yeah maybe, but if I have a group of close, reliable friends, then I think I should be alright."   
"Do you have a lot of friends up here on the Satellite?" inquired Kim.   
Kohl put down his cup, "Actually, not really. That's why I was hoping maybe you can the Admiral and I could become friends. You know you girls are somewhat of celebrities."   
Kim rolled her eyes, "Ok let me guess, did you have a crush on any one of us? You know we were told that by some of the guys we met at the Valentine's Day party and we didn't believe them at first, but they told us the stories. It was so wierd; we had absolutely no idea were were that recognizable."   
Kohl chuckled and said shyly, "Well...I did have a crush on Captain Grant for awhile..."   
Kim gafawed, "No way!"   
Kohl answered embarrassed, "Yea, I did."   
Kim waved her hand again, "That's something, haha. Ok, don't worry, I won't tell anyone."   
Lieutenant Kohl looked at her with an unconvinced look.   
Kim laughed, "Really really, us Trio are not as big a blabbermouth as everyone thinks we are!"   
"Alright, I will take your word for it," said Kohl, faking a wary tone.   
Kohl finished up his tea then announced, "I better get going now, it's pretty late and I haven't had much sleep these past 24 hours. If it's alright with you, I'll stop by in the morning to check on Admiral Hayes again. Call me before then if you need anything."   
Kim nodded and stood up and walked him to the door. She held out her hand and said, "Thank you for your help."   
Kohl shook her hand then slumped his shoudlers a bit, "It's the least I can do, I mean it is my fault afterall."   
Kim shook her head, her anger at Kohl diminished, "No, it's really not anyone's fault."   
Kohl looked towards Lisa's room and asked, "Is it alright if I see her one more time, before I leave?"   
Kim moved out of the way and Kohl headed to the room and gazed at the sleeping Lisa for a few moments, then headed back towards the door and after bidding goodnight to Kim, headed to his quarters.   
Kim fixed her blankets on the couch and settled down to try and go to sleep. She had many things to worry about at the moment, one of them of course was Lisa. She hoped that Lisa wasn't going to become dependent on these painkillers and Kim needed to come up with contingency plans if she did indeed become hooked on them. Another worry was how to keep this potential problem underwraps. In other words, how was she going to cover it up? She need to think about how to do that too. Kim also needed to get used to her new surroundings. It was very strange to be living on the Satellite. This was her first trip there and during the day she had gotten lost several times an been late to a few meetings as a result of it. She wanted to get familiar with the place ASAP becaused she hated being late to any meetings, especially if she were suppose to be Lisa's representative. One last problem that caused her some insomnia was this new guy Kohl. He seemed like a pretty decent guy and she thought it would be nice to be friends with him. She was keenly aware that they were inadvertantly flirting with each other every so often, but she was also aware that he also had an interest in Lisa it appeared. Though she didn't perceive any threat from him, she knew that if Rick caught him getting close to Lisa then Rick might get jealous. Or perhaps...maybe jealousy was something Rick needed to experience. Nah. She couldn't do that, that was mean to all parties involved. She sighed, wondering if she herself should take one of Lisa's sleeping pills. She decided not to, it would just make things worse to have both of them strung out on painkillers, so she turned on some quiet, sleepy music and closed her eyes, hoping she would fall asleep quickly.   
  



	24. Chapter 18

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 18**

February 17th, 2015   


It was 7am and Kohl walked towards Lisa's quarters wondering if he were visiting too early. When he arrived in front of Lisa's door, he hesitated one more time, then rung the door chime.   
Kim came out of the bathroom with her robe tightly wrapped and hurried to the door. Kim opened the door to find Kirk standing there uttering an apology for calling on them so early. Kim waved him off and told him to come inside.   
"I'm used to waking up earlier than this, but that doesn't mean I like it. Anyways, go ahead and make yourself something to drink," chattered Kim as she headed back to towards the bathroom. After getting dressed quickly, she came back to the living room to find Kohl had fixed three cups of tea and he was sitting on the couch quietly sipping his cup.   
"How's Admiral Hayes?" asked Kohl with a bit of concern.   
Kim had been in such a rush to get dressed that she forgot to check on Lisa. She hurried back to Lisa's room and quietly called her name. After she didn't wake up, Kim went over to her and lightly shook her by the shoulder. After a few seconds Lisa moved her head slightly and let out a small groan.   
"Lisa, are you alright?" asked Kim, relieved at the fact that Lisa seemed to have woken up from her deep sleep.   
Lisa groaned again then groggily said, "I feel like s--t."   
Kim, almost as direct as Claudia was known to be, replied, "Yeah well you look like s--t."   
"So much for sympathy," moaned Lisa, although she wasn't mad at Kim's comment and Kim knew it.   
Kim kneeled down so Lisa could see her and Kim asked in nearly a whisper, "Lisa, are you sure you're alright? Now you listen to me. You better not get hooked on those painkillers and sleeping pills or else I'll-"   
Lisa reached over and lightly swatted Kim on the nose. "Yes mother, don't worry about me and pills."   
Kim rubbed her nose, "Go ahead and hit me again if you want but I am serious Lisa. NO pills. I mean, just take what the doctor allows, and NOTHING more, is that understood?? I'm gonna say it straight; I don't want you getting addicted and we both know that it's very possible you could. Over the past year you've adopted a very self-destructive way of dealing with stress."   
Lisa looked at Kim and felt ashamed. Her friend knew her better than she knew herself and she felt embarrassed that she appeared to not be able to take care of herself. Lisa sighed and shook her head.   
Kim asked, "How are you feeling right now, I mean, besides feeling like s--t."   
"I think I'm in more pain than I was yesterday," said Lisa regretfully.   
Kim shook her head, "I don't doubt it. Have you seen your back? If that were me, I'd be out for at least two weeks!"   
"Damn. This isn't the way I wanted to start off," grumbled Lisa   
"Listen, you were injured twice in two days, and you _need _to get some rest. I am going to ask Breetai to give you at least one week's rest," replied Kim.   
"No Kim, I can't-" protested Lisa.   
"Bulls--t. I don't care what you say. You have never known what's good for you and always ended up suffering because of it. Now you are going to rest for _one _week or else I'm going to request they send you back down to earth. And you can court-martial or demote me if you want but nothing you do will stop me," said Kim firmly.   
Lisa gawked at Kim for a moment then felt her eyes well up with tears, "You're too much you know that? ...Thank you. Thank you for being such a good friend."   
Kim shrugged, "We're all one big family you know, me, you, Sammie, Claudia, Vanessa..."   
"Admiral Gloval..." added Lisa.   
Kim nodded and looked away. Lisa suddenly remembered that was a touchy subject for Kim and she quickly said, "I'm sorry..."   
Kim shook her head and stood up, "No, you're right. We can't forget that he was practically like a father to us all."   
Lisa pushed herself up and tried to get up but was having trouble and Kim was already grumbling, "You are not going to work today."   
"I know I know," retorted Lisa, "I have to go to the bathroom."   
"Oh! Alright let me help you up," replied Kim as she quickly helped Lisa up.   
Lisa steadied herself and she headed to the bathroom, walking very stiffly. Kim rushed after her before Lisa made it to the door, "Oh by the way, Kohl is here. He's waiting in the living room, he came by to see how you were doing."   
Lisa raised an eyebrow, "Really? He didn't have to do that."   
"Yeah well, he came by last night too, but you were asleep," answered Kim.   
Lisa chuckled a little, and said, "I guess he really feels bad huh?"   
Kim laughed, "I don't know. I think he is really remorseful, but also it seems to me that he likes you."   
Lisa frowned, "Likes _me_? You can't be serious."   
Kim grew more serious, "Well, I don't know. It's just, nah nevermind, I must be paranoid or something."   
Lisa nodded warily then tried to perk up, "If you ask _me, _I think that he most probably likes _you._"   
Kim rolled her eyes and said, "I thought you had to go to the bathroom? Go on."   
Kim headed back to the living room and informed Kohl that Lisa would be out in a few minutes. 

"Admiral Hayes, ma'am," said Kohl as he stood up and saluted.   
Lisa saluted then shuffled to the couch and sat down with much difficulty and a loud wince.   
"Are you alright ma'am? Is there anything I can get you?" asked Kohl, trying to alleviate her discomfort in any way he could.   
Lisa shook her head and reached for her cup but couldn't quite reach it so Kohl quickly hurried over and picked it up and handed it to her.   
"Thank you Lieutenant," replied Lisa with a smile.   
"You're very welcome ma'am."   
Lisa tried to shift the attention off of herself and lighten the mood by stating, "So, Lieutenant Kohl, I'm quite surprised, but pleased to see that Commander Young hasn't given you two black eyes."   
Kohl smiled, looking at Kim quickly, then saying, "Well, for the moment I seem to be off the hook."   
Kim snorted, "Dont bet on it."   
They all laughed and Lisa was pleased to see that Kim and Kohl were on pretty friendly terms.   
"So, while I'm here being a useless invalid, what do you two have planned for today?" asked Lisa.   
Kim scolded, "Don't start. You're going to _rest_. I know you don't know the meaning of that word, but you're going to find that out this week even if I have to put you under house arrest."   
Kohl laughed, "Admiral, you didn't tell me you brought your mother with you!"   
Kim growled and hit Kohl on the shoulder.   
Lisa laughed. Despite her troubles, Lisa found much amusement in watching Kim and Kohl. Yes, perhaps this couple would work out, she thought to herself.   
Kim answered with a fake mean sidelong glance at Kohl, "Well, I don't know what _this _guy is going to do today, and frankly I don't care. As for me, I'll have everything taken care of, so don't you worry about a thing."   
Kohl saw that Lisa was expecting a reply from him as well so he said, "I have ferry duty until 5pm, then after that I was planning to grab dinner, and...I was hoping that you and Commander Young would join me."   
Lisa hid her smile behind her tea cup and then said, "I thank you for the offer but I don't think I'll be able to make it as you can tell, but you two go on ahead. Bring me back some leftovers though, if you don't mind. I heard the pasta was pretty good here."   
Kim was ready to protest but Kohl said, "It would be our pleasure Admiral."   
Kim frowned and rolled her eyes at Kohl having answered for her, since she didn't agree to eat dinner with him yet. She saw the amusement in Lisa's eyes and didn't want to disappoint her so Kim said, "Sure Lisa, we'll bring you back some of the good stuff. The spaghetti is _great_!"   
Kohl looked at Kim and smiled at her and in return Kim rolled her eyes. Lisa held her laugh and put her tea cup down and tried to get up off the couch but couldn't so Kim and Kohl each took one of her arms and helped her up.   
"I'm going back to bed and rest. You two have a good day and dinner," said Lisa with a weak smile.   
Kim followed Lisa back to her room and picked up the bottle of painkillers and asked, "Alright, how many of these do you get a day?" Before Lisa could answer, Kim had already opened up the bottle and poured out 4 pills and put them on Lisa's nightstand, then capped the bottled and stuck it in her pocket. "I'm keeping these with me. You're only suppose to have 4 a day. The nurse is coming over this afternoon right? What are you going to do about lunch? Nevermind, I'll stop by and bring you something."   
Lisa stared at Kim and said quietly, "Yes ma'am. Again, Kim, thank you."   
Kim smiled and headed out the door and motioned for Kohl to follow her. 

As they waited for the elevator, Kohl said, "You don't have to go to dinner with me if you don't want to. I know you probably only said you would so as to not disappoint Admiral Hayes."   
Kim paused for a moment then looked at him and smiled, "Are you saying you don't want to have dinner with me?"   
The elevator arrived and the two stepped into the small space.   
"No not at all. I know it was probably too arrogant of me to assume you'd go out to dinner with me," said Kohl sincerely.   
Kim was impressed by his self-awareness and told him, "I don't mind going to dinner with you."   
"Really?" Kohl asked with some surprise.   
Kim shrugged, "Sure why not? We are friends now aren't we?"   
Kohl smiled, "Yes, yes we are."   
Kim nodded then the door opened and she headed off to work but said as she left, "I'll meet you at the Mess Hall at around 6pm, but if I'm late, don't think I stood you up, I get delayed a lot."   
Kohl grinned and saluted, "Yes ma'am." 

* * * * * * * 

Claudia, Jean, Vanessa, Sammie, and Rick were standing on the pier waiting for the final call for departure. Vanessa felt her legs shake a bit and walked back and forth from time to time to help herself stay on her feet. She was wearing a new uniform, which consisted of black pants, a light blue button-down shirt, a sort of vest-like windbreaker, and army boots. She thought it was a hideous looking outfit, but she was glad that she wouldn't have to spend her time on the submarine wearing a skirt and heels.   
After another 5 minutes, the boarding call was made and Vanessa hoisted her duffle bag onto her shoulder. "Well, I guess this is it," she mused.   
Sammie, who had been brave throughout the entire morning, started crying, and Vanessa tried hard to keep from crying herself.   
"Hey Sam, come on, stop that now. I'll be fine," said Vanessa, trying to calm Sammie down.   
Sammie nodded and sniffled and Rick and Claudia put a comforting hand on each of Sammie's shoulders. Vanessa hugged everyone then headed down the ramp to the waiting vessel. Vanessa turned around, saluted, then disappeared into the ship. Several minutes later, the hatch slid shut and the submarine headed out of the bay quietly.   


"Captain Leeds, as I said before, it is a great pleasure to have you onboard," said a tall, 40-ish man. "I don't believe you've had a chance to meet my Executive Officer yet. He was away for several weeks, he just arrived back today, just in time for departure.   
A man in his early thirties introduced himself, "Good morning Captain, I have heard a lot of good things about you. I am Commander Finn."   
Vanessa shook hands with Finn and then saluted him and the Captain. "It is a great honor to be a part of this crew," said Vanessa calmly, hoping she didn't look nervous or insincere.   
She followed the captain to the main bridge and was shown her station.   
"I'm sorry they could not give you a tour before departure Captain," apologized the Captain.   
"It's alright Captain Clemson sir, I will work hard to make sure I am accustomed with the ship as much as possible, as soon as possible," said Vanessa with determination.   
Clemson and Finn looked at each other and smiled.   
Finn said, "I am comforted to know that we have such a capable, as well as attractive, Second Officer, don't you agree Captain Clemson?"   
Clemson laughed and nodded his agreement then he and Finn continued onto another part of the bridge. Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief and slumped a little bit in her chair. She was startled when she heard a voice next to her say, "Hello there! We meet again! Don't worry ma'am, if you need any help with anything, you let me know."   
Vanessa turned her head and saw that the voice came from the same guy that she had met at the Valentine's Day party.   
"It's you!" exclaimed Vanessa, who then quickly looked around, hoping that she hadn't been overheard by Finn and Clemson.   
"Yes, it's me. It's very nice to see you again ma'am. Now I don't have to wait till I get back to port to call you." The sailor stuck out his hand for a handshake and said, "I don't think we were really formally introduced at the party. You might know me as Joe, but they'll formally call me Joseph or Seaman Smith."   
Vanessa inclined her head, "Very nice to meet you, again, Joe."   
Joe looked around and then said quickly and in a lowered voice, "I didn't get to tell you last time, but I want to tell you now, I think you're a great dancer."   
Vanessa felt her cheeks grow red and said shyly, "Thank you. No one's ever complimented me on my dancing before."   
Joe looked surprised, "No way!"   
"Well, Kim is the one who always gets all the attention, then Sammie. I'm kind of the most low-key of the three," explained Vanessa.   
Joe shook his head, "Well, that's really hard to imagine, you sure caught my attention right away."   
Vanessa blushed again and was trying to figure out how to reply when they heard the order to dive.   
After they had been travelling for two hours, Captain Clemson came over to Vanessa's area and chatted for awhile. "So, Chief, how is everything going? We don't expect very much for the first several days of the trip. These waters we're passing through right now are in neutral territory and we'll make two passes then head north, which from what I've been told, is where some strange happenings have been occurring. We'll need the Radar crew at their best."   
"Yes sir! The crew will be ready and waiting for your orders and any situations that arise sir," replied Vanessa crisply. Then Vanessa added, "Sir, I would like to report that I've picked up a small blip on the long-range sonar. There's no signature for it, and it could just be a dolphin or shark, but what I've noticed is that it seems to be following us sir."   
Clemson raised his eyebrows with interest and smiled, "Ahhh, how very interesting. How far away is it?"   
"Thirty kilometers sir," replied Vanessa.   
"That's fine. I'm not too worried about it, it's pretty far away from us, probably just a school of dolphins. But thank you for the report Captain, it's good to know I have a diligent Radar Chief onboard," said Clemson with a smile.   
After Clemson had left the bridge, Vanessa turned to Joe and said quietly, "Track that blip as long as you can. When I was on the SDF-1, several times these little blips turned out to be trouble. I just want to be on the safe side."   
"Yes ma'am," said Joe confidently.   
The tech on the other side of Vanessa looked over his shoulder then leaned over and asked quietly, "Captain, ma'am, you don't think we could be in trouble do you?"   
Vanessa looked at the tech, who seemed to be barely 18 years old. He looked worried and Vanessa suspected that this might be his first mission so she tried to put him at ease by saying, "For now, I don't believe so. But I want to keep an eye on things to make sure. It's better to be safe than sorry."   
The tech nodded then added, "Ma'am, I've heard a lot of stories about the SDF-1. I was wondering if you could tell me about them sometime. Like the time when the SDF-1 escaped Khyron's trap on Mars. I've tried to read up all I can on that incident. It was brilliant, and really amazing how it happened."   
Vanessa looked at the tech for a moment, he seemed a starry-eyed teenager. She had come across many of those over the past couple years. People joining the RDF after they had heard and read of the many 'adventures' of the SDF-1. But they really didn't know, and couldn't understand just how hard and sometimes terrifying her job was. She and the rest of the bridge crew had often been privvy to knowledge that had never been made public. Knowledge of how many times the SDF-1 came to nearly being destroyed, of how many soliders were lost, and how mentally, physically, and emotionally stressful her job was. They couldn't possibly understand.   
Vanessa gave the tech the generic answer she'd adopted for all the others who had asked her the same question numerous times. She smiled and said, "Sure, when we have some time, maybe I'll tell you a little bit about what happened."   
The tech looked as if he had just been visited by Santa Claus and said eagerly, "Oh ma'am that would be so great! Really, if it's not too much trouble ma'am, I'd like to hear all about it, and any other war stories you have to tell."   
Vanessa wore a fake smile and nodded her head. The tech continued to gush, "Ma'am, you don't know what an honor it is to serve right next to you ma'am! We've read so much about the different skirmishes and missions of the SDF-1 and you ladies on the bridge really were something!"   
Vanessa sat there and let the tech get it out of his system, then she smiled and excused herself to report to the Officer's meeting that was suppose to start in 10 minutes. 

The meeting was rather boring, just status reports and itinery plans as well as scheduling assignments. Vanessa was glad to head back to her station but found her seat occupied by a woman, a 2nd Lieutenant, as far as Vanessa could tell from the markings she saw on the woman's uniform.   
"Captain Leeds ma'am!" saluted the woman. "I am 2nd Lieutenant Zenta. You may call me Zen, everyone does."   
Vanessa grinned slightly, "Zen?"   
Zenta smiled and said, "Yes, everyone calls me that, they say it's good luck.   
Vanessa remembered the name now and said, "Yes, yes I remember now. I read your file, it seems that you actually _do_ bring good luck with you."   
Zenta laughed and said, "Well, I don't know if it was all just coincedence, but I certainly hope that I do bring good luck."   
Vanessa nodded, "I hope so too. It's very nice to meet you Zen."   
Zen shook Vanessa's hand and said, "Likewise ma'am."   
Vanessa was about to ask Zen if she could resume her station when Commander Finn caught sight of her and said from across the room, "Aha, there you are Captain Leeds. Very good, you can relieve me now, I am quite hungry."   
Vanessa hesitated and was aware that many of the sailors had turned around and were looking at her. She headed slowly to the command platform that was in the middle of the bridge and saluted Commander Finn.   
Finn laughed and said, "Actually, it is I who should be saluting you, since you do outrank me. Here you go ma'am, please cover my watch shift. I shall be back in an hour." With that, Finn and his aide headed off the bridge, leaving Vanessa standing on the platform, looking at the command chair.   
"Uhh, excuse me ma'am, you can go ahead and sit down if you want," said a nearby tech.   
Vanessa nodded and said a thank you but didn't sit down. She never liked sitting in a command chair and was glad that she didn't have to do it often. There was only one time when she had to take Captain Gloval's chair on the SDF-1, and only several times when she had to take Lisa's spot at the Macross Command Center.   
Vanessa decided to pass her time by doing what she normally did when she had to be in charge, and it was not to sit down and wait for things to happen. Instead, she walked around to each station and asked each tech how things were going, chatted with them if they were the chatty sort, then went back to the stations whose functioning she was deficient in and asked the tech to explain or show her a little bit about the station.   
Vanessa liked her tactic and thought that it was a good way to build comraderie with the crew, get a feel for how things operated and what the routines were, and gain knowledge of all the ships systems. 

* * * * * * * 

"Hi Rick!" said Sammie as she set her tray down on the table and took a seat.   
"Hey Sammie, how are ya?" said Rick quietly.   
Sammie sighed, "Going crazy, as usual. You don't mind if I sit here do you?"   
Rick looked at her as if she were speaking a foreign language, "Sammie you know you never have to ask that. Of course you can sit here, I always enjoy your company."   
Sammie sighed again then sat down.. The two sat there in silence for several minutes, then Sammie started to cry.   
"Sammie, what's wrong?" asked Rick with concern.   
"Everything sucks! Antell is giving me hell, Maistroff's making everyone miserable, Kim is gone, Vanessa's gone, everyone is scattered!" Sammie ended with a sniffle and Rick tried to think of something to say to lift her spirits.   
"Hey Sam, you know, I was always wondering, when did you and Vanessa and Kim all first meet? Were you at the classmates at the Academy?" asked Rick.   
Sammie's eyes widened a bit and she asked, "Do you really want to hear the story? It's kinda long, but it's funny!"   
Rick smiled, pleased that he had found something to cheer Sammie up.   
"Well," started Sammie, sounding like she was embarking on an epic story re-telling, "Vanessa and Lisa were in the same class and me and Kim came in the year after them. I was really really scared the first day I started at the Academy because I had never been away from home before. I managed to make some friends in the the dorms and we hung out. About a month later they send us a new dormmate and it was Kim. At first we were a bit reluctant to shake up things because you know, change is scary. Anyways, she came to the room and was carrying a huge bag of candy and two pizzas. 'I'm starving' she said and didn't even unpack or say hi to anyone, she just sat down, opened up the pizza boxes, stared at us and said, 'What are you gawking at? Eat before I eat it all!'"   
Rick laughed, "That sounds like Kim alright."   
Sammie smiled and continued, "We were a pretty quiet bunch so when Kim came over with her take-charge attitude, we all kind of let her be the leader, and it worked out well with everyone. But when Kim and Vanessa met up for the first time, that was something alright. If you thought me and Vanessa fight a lot, you should've seen them at the Academy."   
"They were at each other's throats?" asked Rick.   
Sammie giggled and said, "Not exactly, but Vanessa did give Kim black eyes!"   
"No way! I thought it would be the other way around," chuckled Rick.   
Sammie grinned and continued, "Well, you see this is what happened. Vanessa was heavily influenced by her clique. She was always a follower and never a leader and she just went along with what her friends said and did. One day, one of the girls in her group was having an argument with Kim over, geez, I can't even remember, something really trivial and stupid. To the continue the story, Kim and the girl started pushing and shoving each other, and we were trying to get them to stop. Vanessa was trying to stop her friend and she lost her balance somehow, I think someone stepped on her foot so she was kinda tripping backwards, and you know, she's taller than Kim, well Vanessa ended up somehow elbowing Kim in the eye and Kim was knocked down. And everyone thought that Vanessa had done it on purpose. Kim was furious and charged at Vanessa but Vanessa, at that time, had a green belt in Taekwondo, so she went into self-defense mode and brought up her foot and nailed Kim in the other eye. Then a teacher came over and took them both to the Dean's office. While they were sitting outside waiting to be seen by the Dean, they were checking out the guys that were passing down the hallway and so they both called each other sluts, but they started discussing the guys and found that they had alot in common as far as guys were concerned. Then they were talking about how Kim got the first black eye and Vanessa told her it was an accident and the 2nd one was just for self-defense. So, you know, Kim is one of the most reasonable people once she's calmed down. So she apologized to Vanessa and Vanessa apologized to her and by the time they were called into the Dean's office they were friends."   
"What was their punishment?" asked Rick.   
"Well, Kim told the Dean the whole story and that Vanessa really didn't deserve to be punished and the Dean agreed and Vanessa got reprimanded for trying to stop the fight instead of calling a teacher to break it up and she got detention for a few weeks. Kim got suspended for a week and was sent to Anger Management class and another special class for 'problem' students," ended Sammie with a laugh.   
"And then you girls all started hanging out together right?" replied Rick.   
"Yeah pretty much. We didn't see Vanessa too much because since she was a class ahead of us, we weren't in the same housing area and didn't have any of the same classes. But during lunches we would catch up with her and of course we'd email her and instant message her alot," explained Sammie.   
Sammie took some time to eat some more of her sandwhich and Rick replayed what Sammie had told hiim. After Sammie had finished eating she asked Rick, "So how does it feel to be an Admiral?"   
Rick was taken offguard and felt his dread grow as he saw that Sammie was waiting for an answer. Rick cleared his throat then said, "I...I'm not accepting the promotion. That envelope you gave me...it was a Nullification of Promotion form. I...signed it and turned it into Maistroff already."   
Sammie gawked at Rick then exclaimed, "If I'd known what was in that envelope I would've ripped it up!! Why did Lisa let you get off so easily?!!"   
"I...I..." stammered Rick.   
Rick noticed that as Sammie started sniffling, she also looked like she was going to start hyperventilating. He looked around quickly to see if anyone was looking at them. The place was somewhat crowded and Rick was afraid that she was going to cause a scene. Sammie noticed him looking around, stomped her foot down then took off. Rick quickly picked up his phone and keys and then grabbed Sammie's purse and gave chase after her.   
Rick managed to catch up to Sammie and pulled her over to a corner hallway and handed Sammie her purse. She took it, still sniffling and then hit him in the stomach with it. "How could you do this to us?? We were counting on you! You were our last hope to counter against Maistroff! I hate you!!" Sammie started sobbing then ran off down the hall.   
Rick clutched his head and let out a frustrated groan, then he turned to the wall and hit it, doing more damage to his hand than the wall. "S--t!" he barked in anger.   
He thought about going after Sammie but instead headed towards the hanger and got in his plane, even though he had just come back from a patrol. He told the Flight Officer that he was going on another patrol and, the Flight Officer, not hearing about Rick's refusal of promotion to Admiral, gave Rick permission to take off without going through any procedures or permissions. 

* * * * * * * 

"Commander Young, welcome," said Exedore in a cheerful voice as Kim sat down.   
"Thank you Ambassador Exedore. I trust that you and Lord Breetai received my message about Admiral Hayes?" asked Kim as she fixed her papers.   
"Yes, yes, it is most unfortunate that she cannot be with us for the moment. Please send her our regards and wishes for a speedy recovery," said Exedore, ever the one for politeness and formalities.   
"I was hoping that the Admiral would have taken the doctors advice and remained in the infirmary. The wounds she received look quite bad," boomed Breetai, even though he was on the vidscreen, the might of his stature could never be mistaken.   
"Well, she is a stubborn one," said Kim with a laugh. "Shall we start with the meeting?? I have my presentation, well, Lisa's presentation, I mean...Admiral Hayes' presentation, ready to be cued up."   
"Proceed," said Exedore calmly.   


"That was an excellent presentation Commander Young," praised Exedore.   
"Yes, very thorough. I am glad to have this clear idea of what you Micronians envision the SDF-3 to be," concurred Breetai.   
"Lord Breetai, Minister Exedore, I believe that what Admiral Hayes has outlined is very feasible, and I hope that we can get started on the designs right away," put in Dr. Lang.   
Breetai rubbed his chin, "Yes, yes...I think we can get started on it as soon as tommorrow. I'm sure that will please you Dr. Lang. What of the prototype of the Selden engine? We are ready to test it, we just need the carbon ore from the Bolten system."   
"Aha, I was so intrigued by the Commander Young's presentation that it completly slipped my mind, do forgive me gentlemen," said Lang.   
"We also have the Teflen prototype ready for inspection. We thought you would be very eager to see that, and isn't that one of the main reasons why you came doctor?" added Breetai sheepishly.   
"Why yes of course!" said Lang, looking as if he were a boy in a candy store.   
Breetai laughed, "I knew that would make your day doctor. Very well, we shall head over to take a look at it tommorrow if that's convenient for you."   
Lang agreed but Kim poked her finger in the air and said, "Begging your pardon sir, that isn't going to be the only trip to the Teflen is it? I know that Lisa was looking forward to seeing it as well, but I don't think she'll feel well enough to go tommorrow."   
Breetai thought for a moment then said, "I think we can arrange for another trip to the Teflen when Admiral Hayes is ready."   
"Thank you sir," replied Kim.   
"Now, onto the agenda for the upcoming two weeks," announced Exedore.   
Everyone at the table looked to the viewscreen and waited for Breetai to speak. Breetai raised an eyebrow, pleased with the fact that he had everyone waiting in suspense, said, "Our original plan was to fold to the Bolten system in the next couple of days, but since Admiral Hayes is still not feeling well, we think that it is best if we hold off until next week, provided that Admiral Hayes has improved by then. Once we do fold to the Bolten system, we will orbit the fourth planet, and begin mining operations that will last some three weeks. I and Doctor Lang have agreed that we will be present for about two out of the three weeks, and thereafter, fold with the Satellite, back to this system which we are now in. We will leave a heavy destroyer and battleship to guard the last week of the mining operation and then transport everyone home when it is completed. For this operation we have decided on a crew of 200 Zentraedi and 50 Micronian. When the Satellite folds, there will be approximately 100 Zentraedi and 30 Micronian remaining to finish up the operation. I have named Commander Ghent to be in charge of Zentraedi operations during the third week and I believe that Admiral Hayes will be able to handle the duties on the Micronian end after Dr Lang has departed. Are there any objections?" Breetai looked around the table and saw that no one objected so he smiled smuggly. 

* * * * * * * 

Person #1: "Have things been taken care of?"   
Person #2: "Yes they have."   
Person #1: "Good. Everything is falling into place."   
Person #2: "I certainly hope so, or else we're in big trouble."   
Person #1: "Don't worry. There's nothing anyone can do to stop us."   
Person #2: "You are too arrogant."   
Person #1: "I would prefer to use the word... 'confident.'"   
Person #2: "I think you underestimate them, especially as a collective."   
Person #1: "They are all pretty much scattered now-"   
Person #2: "Not quite."   
Person #1: "You worry too much."   
Person #2: "I would prefer to use the word 'cautious.'" 

Person #1: "Caution is not needed, we have nothing to worry about. Hayes and Young will have their hands full soon enough. Leeds is in store for an adventure of her own." 

Person #2: "And what about Hunter?"   
Person #1: "Hunter is trivial. Without Hayes he cannot do anything for himself."   
Person #2: "You should not underestimate him."   
Person #1: "You forget...to get to Hunter, you go through Hayes. Take out Hayes and you've also taken out Hunter."   
Person #2: "I think _you _forget. When Hayes is in trouble, Hunter can be surprisingly capable." 

Person #1: "Hunter will be of no consequence. Remember this, make sure that your agents don't end up overdosing Hayes, do you hear me?! She's very important, we especially need her incapcitated for at least another week. We need her around until I say we don't need her anymore." 

Person #2: "What of the others?"   
Person #1: "No one will get in our way, you can count on that."   
Person #2: "I wish I could share your optimism."   
Person #1: "Do not worry."   
Person #2: "What about Porter?"   
Person #1: "What _about_ Porter? She is too ditzy. We have nothing to worry about as far as she is concered."   
Person #2: "I really believe you vastly underestimate these people. Perhaps we shall have to rethink our plans." 

Person #1: "Are you having doubts about this? You know...perhaps I should remind you what could happen if you chicken out. I would have to tell your little secret to everyone...and that would be very bad..." 

Person #2: "You..."   
Person #1: "I hold the better hand of cards than you do, and you know it." 

Person #2: "Everything will go as planned; everyone will be taken care of, and then the way will be clear for us to proceed with   
our plan." 

Person #1: "I'm glad you agree with me. Good day." 

* * * * * * * 

Rick hit the punching bag furiously, letting out all his frustration. Reinhardt had informed him that there was one-way communication established with Factory Satellite because their spacefold was going to be delayed for a week because Lisa needed time to recover. Communication was possible, outgoing from the Satellite, but not incoming. Rick had not received any word from Lisa and he was nearly at his wits end. Was she hurt badly? Did she finally give up on him? He didn't know what to think and he couldn't talk to her and it drove him up the wall.   
"Whoa, take it easy there boss," said Max as he showed up in front of Rick and held the punching bag still.   
Rick looked at Max with a slightly annoyed look then kept on punching the bag as Max held it for him.   
"So I take it you haven't heard anything from Lisa huh?" asked Max, although he already knew what the answer was.   
Rick huffed then stopped punching the and went to a nearby bench and started bench-pressing.   
"You're going to fast, you'll hurt yourself Rick," stated Max as he watched Rick lifting weights too rapidly.   
Rick put the bar down with a loud clank and stared up at Max.   
"Come on, let's go do something where you can't hurt yourself yet at the same time pound the crap out of. Let's go play a few games of Racquetball," offered Max.   
Rick followed his friend to the court and Rick served the ball, hard.   
"Hey, take it easy, those things are expensive, and I only brought 4 with me," said Max as he dodged out of the way of a rapidly returning ball.   
Rick dumped down his racket and put his hands on his hips and started pacing around.   
Max rolled his eyes and tried to suppress a grin. He'd gone through these fits of Rick's before. How many times did he sit down and patiently listen to Rick ramble on about how Minmei didn't care about him and about his troubles with Lisa. Now at least, Minmei was out of the picture.   
"Why don't you go out for patrol?" offered Max.   
"I already did that. It just made me feel worse," grumbled Rick.   
Max shrugged, "Well then, I really don't know what else to tell you Rick. What would make you calm down right now?"   
"Lisa," answered Rick without hesitation.   
Max smiled, pleased with Rick's answer.   
Rick leaned up against the nearest wall and sighed. "I really f----d things up this time Max."   
Max cringed slightly and looked at Rick, waiting for him to elaborate.   
"Tell me Max; if you had to choose between flying or Miriya, what would you do?" asked Rick.   
Max laughed, "Well Rick, you know that's a no-brainer. Miriya of course. I think you have to understand something Rick. A relationship is not all about what _you _want, it's about what _both _of you want and what makes you both happy. It's not 'You do for me and I'll do for you' it's, 'What can we do _together_'."   
Rick shook his head, "No. Whatever happens, I'm going to be on the losing end of things."   
Max asked, "Are you absolutely sure of that? You shouldn't assume things Rick, that's dangerous."   
Rick folded his arms and looked down at the ground. He then looked up at Max sadly and asked, "Would you ever tell Miriya that flying was more important to you than her?"   
Max laughed outright, "Oh boy. If I did that she'd break my neck." Max grew more serious and said quietly, "Miriya and Dana mean more to me than anything in this world. There's nothing I wouldn't do for them."   
Rick scuffed his foot at the hardwood floor and Max asked, "Alright, just tell me exactly what the problem is and maybe I can help you."   
Rick looked up and said, "I don't want to be an Admiral. I'm happy being a pilot. But Lisa doesn't see it that way. She says that I would do more good if I were an Admiral."   
"Well, she's right about that," replied Max.   
Rick sighed, "That's what everyone has been saying."   
"Look, I know it's an overwhelming thought, but you won't do it alone, you'll have a lot of help, from Lisa especially," said Max.   
Rick remained quiet and Max continued his questions, "Rick, is that the whole problem? Is this the reason why you nearly broke the punching bag?"   
"No," answered Rick flatly.   
"Well, then what is it that's bothering you so much?" asked Max.   
"After the promotion meeting, Lisa and I had a fight, and I told her that flying was the most important thing in my life," said Rick, not looking at Max.   
"Oh..." said Max with a dreadful tone.   
"And before she left for the Satellite, she had called me and asked me to come see her, but I missed the call because I was passed out....she must hate my guts now..."   
"Oh boy. That's pretty bad. But...we both know Lisa well, and she has never failed to give you another chance, no matter how bad you've been to her," offered Max.   
Max's comment didn't make Rick feel any better and Rick started pacing again.   
"What if this time, she leaves me for good?" asked Rick desperately.   
Max didn't have an immediate answer for him. He never failed to marvel at how much Lisa tolerated from Rick and had thought that she must be a glutton for punishment or something. Max shrugged and finally said, "I don't know Rick. But you shouldnt' worry about that until it actually happens, which I really doubt it will."   
"But you can't be sure Max." replied Rick.   
"And neither can you be sure she'll leave you," countered Max. "Listen Rick, I know that you probably are feeling very lousy and afraid right now, but don't assume anything until you've actually talked to Lisa."   
"How come she hasn't sent me a message yet? She doesn't want to talk to me," said Rick with slumped shoulders.   
"She's injured right? Maybe she can't or doesn't feel up to it right now," said Max.   
"Yeah but she could have Kim send me a message."   
"Maybe she wants to tell you herself. That is possible right?" asked Max.   
Rick shook his head slowly.   
"Oh hey before I forget, Mir wants you to come over for dinner tonight," said Max with a smile, hoping it would cheer Rick up.   
"Dinner? Me? Uh...sure, I guess I can make it," replied Rick.   
Max clapped his hands together, "Great, Mir will be happy to hear that."   
Rick hesitated for a moment then asked cautiously, "Uh...what is she planning to cook?"   
Max chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I have a backup dinner hidden just in case she burns everything again."   
The comment brought Rick around a little and he allowed himself a small smile. 

* * * * * * * 

"Hey Rick, come on in," said Max cheerfully after opening the door.   
Miriya walked out of the kitchen with a smile and announced, "We can begin eating whenever you want. Everything is prepared and waiting."   
Max motioned for Rick to follow them into the kitchen and they sat down at the small table. Rick looked around and asked, "Claudia and Jean aren't joining us?"   
"They took the kids to see a movie," answered Max.   
Rick became aware that whatever Miriya had cooked actually smelled pretty good. She was notorious for burning a lot of things that she cooked but since she had started going to cooking school the year prior, she had steadily, albeit slowly, improved.   
"Whatcha cook Miriya? It smells great," said Rick with a smile.   
Miriya smiled triumphantly then gave Rick a kiss on the cheek.   
A confused Rick looked at Max then back at Miriya and asked, "What was that for?"   
"That was for telling me my cooking smells great!" said a giddy Miriya. 

Max, Miriya, and Rick spent about half an hour eating. During that time they chatted about Dana, Claudia and James, and house restoration and gardening. Rick thought it very interesting that Miriya had taken such an interest in home economics and was planning to tease Max about it every now and then.   
For dessert, Miriya served up a chocolate chip cheesecake and Rick was geniuinely impressed.   
"Miriya, this cheesecake is the best I ever tasted!" said Rick as he finished the last crumb on his plate.   
"It should be, I paid alot of money for it," she replied, which prompted Rick to choke.   
After drinking some water to clear his throat Rick said, "I thought you had made it yourself."   
Miriya sighed, "Well, I did make a cheesecake, but it didn't turn out the way I had planned. In fact, I believe you can still see some of it on the ceiling."   
Rick and Max looked at each other then looked up at the ceiling and saw some blobs of yellow stuck to the ceiling.   
"Unfortunately, I cannot be perfect all the time," said Miriya matter-of-factly.   
Max smiled and Rick served himself another piece of cheesecake and didn't say a word. 

The group then headed to the living room and Max fixed everyone a drink and took his seat next to Miriya on the couch as Rick sat on the chair opposite them.   
"I propose a toast!" said Miriya cheerfully.   
Rick looked over at Max, still not quite sure what Miriya was so happy about.   
Miriya raised her glass and said, "I'd like to propose a toast to Admiral Rick Hunter! May General Maistroff quiver and cower now! May justice and fairness for everyone including Zentraedi, be done!"   
Rick felt a chill go down his spine. Telling everyone else that he wasn't going to take the promotion wasn't really so bad, but to tell Miriya that he wasn't going to accept the promotion was something very scary. Rick felt a little bit angry at Max for not telling Miriya, but he supposed that he couldn't blame Max.   
Rick looked nervously at Max then at Miriya.   
"Is something wrong Rick?" asked Miriya, realizing that Rick wasn't happy about something.   
"I...I...uh, guess Max didn't tell you...I'm not accepting my promotion. I prefer to remain a pilot," said Rick nervously, then waited for Miriya's reaction.   
Max and Rick could see that Miriya was ready to blow her top and Rick loooked for an escape route.   
"WHEN DONKEY'S FLY!!!" Miriya shouted.   
Max turned around and ran into a nearby room and burst out laughing. Rick stared at Miriya and had no idea what to do next.   
Miriya pushed Rick and he fell backwards with his chair. "What the _hell_ do you mean you're not taking your promotion?!!"   
Rick cowered. He felt more scared now than when Lisa was crazy on Oidua. Miriya was strong and still had the aggressive Quadrano streak in her and could do more bodily damage to Rick.   
"I...I...I mean, you wouldn't take the promotion if you were me right? You'd want to keep flying too," reasoned Rick.   
"Like hell!!" retorted Miriya. "If I had the chance to help my fellow soldiers, my fellow Zentraedi, I wouldn't hesitate for _one_ minute!"   
Rick looked at her for a moment then got up to courage to ask, "You...you would give up flying for that?"   
"Are you f----n' stupid?!! Of course I would, only a selfish idiot would think of themselves and pass up this chance!" exclaimed Miriya.   
Max was listening through the door and had to chuckle at Miriya's comment. He was going to stay where he was and let Miriya try and _talk _some sense into Rick.   
Miriya crouched down and put her face right in front of Rick's and said more calmly, though Rick could hear the anger bubbling underneath, "I was counting on you. Not just for my sake, not just for all helpless Zentraedi's sake, but for Dana's sake as well. I was hoping that once you were part of the high command, you could get things done. You could make things more fair for the Zentraedi and help take care of their problems, negate Maistroff's sabotage, and make things better for everyone. I don't want to harm anymore Quadrano's. Do you know how much this hurts me?!"   
Miriya was bordering on hysterical and Max decided it was time to come out of the room and calm Miriya down. "Miriya, come on. Everyone's already yelled at Rick about this problem. He doesn't need you to punish him too. I think Lisa's leaving is punishment enough for him."   
Max looked quickly at Rick and winked, but Rick didn't seem to pick up on Max's cue so Max again, "Rick's really _upset _about everyone being angry at him, he's distraught, Mir, don't make it worse for him."   
Rick finally picked up on his cue and pretended to start to cry and he sobbed, "Lisa left me...what will I do...everyone hates me, I have no friends left..."   
Miriya stared at Rick for awhile then got up and said quietly, "I think it's best if you leave for right now Rick, I'm upset."   
Rick nodded and Max told Miriya to wait on the couch and then he walked Rick over to the door and before he left Rick said, quickly and quietly, "Thanks Max. I hope I haven't caused any trouble between you and Miriya." Max waved his hand and whispered, "Don't worry about it, now go and hide before she remembers she has to be mad at you."   
Rick hurried off the porch and ran down the sidewalk. 

* * * * * * * 

Kim arrived about an hour late and was relieved to see that Kohl was still waiting for her. He waved to her from one of the booths and she quickly joined him. She picked up the menu and browsed it for a few moments then put it down and called for the waiter to take her order. She looked back at Kohl and noticed that he was smiling at her.   
"And what are you grinning about?" asked Kim.   
"Nothing. It's just...I'm still a bit surprised that you actually agreed to have dinner with me," said Kohl trying to suppress a grin.   
"Yeah well, I had nothing better to do," jabbed Kim.   
"Gee thanks alot, belittle me why don't you," teased Kohl.   
Kim smirked and Kohl asked her, "So how's Admiral Hayes?"   
Kim's salad arrived and she eagerly picked up her fork and started eating,"Well...I spoke to her on the phone around 2pm and she sounded ok, but very tired still. She was still waiting for the nurse to come by and check on her. Hopefully the nurse came soon after that, so that way Lisa could have another nap after the nurse left."   
"I hope she'll be alright soon," offered Kohl as he started eating his own salad.   
Kim, still chomping on a forkful of lettuce, said, "Don't worry about her, she's tough."   
Kohl gave her a look and Kim understood it as being doubtful.   
Their dinners arrived and the two ate rather quickly and without much conversation. After Kim had finished her Linguini, she ordered a glass of white wine and sipped at it absently.   
"Is there something wrong?" asked Kohl.   
"No no, nothing wrong. I'm just trying to enjoy a quiet moment," explained Kim.   
Kohl looked around, not knowing what to say then remembered and mentioned, "I heard that outgoing communication has been re-established. Were you able to get a message to your friends? "   
"Oh, yes, yes, I did. It's too bad we can't receive any incoming, but I think it makes everyone feel a lot better to just have some sort of communication," responded Kim.   
Kohl remained quiet and Kim thought to ask, "You must've been glad to send out some messages too huh?"   
Kohl shook his head, "Nah. I didn't send any out, don't expect to receive any either, whenever we start receiving."   
"Why not?" asked Kim with surprise.   
"I don't have anyone to write to nor anyone to write to me," answered Kohl, finishing the last of his Lasagna.   
"You can't be serious," said Kim with disbelief.   
"I'm a low-key kind of guy I guess," said Kohl with a smile.   
"I guess so," replied Kim, still in a bit of a state of surprise.   
The check came and Kohl paid for diinner, much to Kim's objection. Kim remembered to order Lisa her spaghetti and was glad she was able to keep Kohl from paying for that as well. As they walked down the hall towards Kim's quarters, Kim could not help but say, "Well, for someone as seemingly friendly as you, it still comes to a bit of a surprise that you aren't making use of the outgoing comms."   
Kohl shrugged, "Yeah well, I have a few friends, but they're very good friends and some of them are here on board the Satellite, so it's not like I'm totally alone."   
Kim stopped in front of her door and smiled, "Well, that's good, I'm glad."   
Kohl hesitated and asked, "Do you think it's alright if we check on Admiral Hayes?"   
Kim was starting to get annoyed and also suspicious, of why Kohl wanted to see Lisa so often. She thought for a moment then said, "Kirk, listen, she'll be fine. Trust me. She's not mad at you. I think if she has too many visitors, she'll tire out too soon and I really want her to be completely rested this week. Please try and understand."   
Kohl put his hands in his pocket and said with some embarrassment, "You're right, I'm sorry. I just...I don't know... you're right you're right. Please tell her I send her my regards and hope to see her on her feet soon."   
"I will, don't worry. And I'm sure that when she's feeling better, we three can go out and have a nice dinner, how's that?" said Kim, trying to strike a middleground with Kohl.   
"That sounds great," said Kohl with a smile. He saluted then headed towards his quarters, and Kim was very glad he didn't ask her to lunch the next day.   


Kim quickly changed into some comfortable clothes, brushed her teeth again, then picked up the take-out bag and went next door to Lisa's quarters. When Kim entered the living room, she found Lisa sitting on the couch watching television. Kim smiled at the sight, thinking that Lisa was feeling better. Kim walked over to Lisa and announced cheerfully, "Well, it looks like our patient is feeling better today, and what better way to top the day off than with a great dinner. Here's your dinner Lisa, I'll go get you a plate."   
Lisa didn't answer and Kim stopped walking and turned around. "Lisa?" Kim walked back over to Lisa and then looked at her and instantly became alarmed. Lisa was sweating profusely and had a spaced-out look on her face. Kim shook Lisa by the shoulders, "Lisa!"   
Lisa laughed and slurred, "Kim, you never told me you had a twin."   
"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Kim.   
Lisa laughed again and blubbered, "Well there's another one of you standing right next to you. There's also two televisions too although I don't know why I would need two television sets. One for each eye I guess," said Lisa and she started laughing again.   
Kim started sniffing to see if she could detect the scent of alcohol anywhere. Lisa watched her with amusement and started sniffing too and asked Kim, "What are we sniffing for? Did someone fart?"   
The comment sent Lisa into another fit of laughter and then she stood up, albeit very wobbily, and swayed in her spot and said to Kim, "Look! I'm cured! I don't walk like a little old lady anymore." Lisa staggered around the room and bumped into the chair, "Ooops, excuse me sir," she said.   
Kim had had enough and she was now really scared. She walked over to Lisa and grabbed her by the shoulders and yelled, "Dammit, Lisa, what did you drink?!"   
Lisa pushed Kim away and growled back, "I didn't drink _anything_."   
"Well you're definitely on _something_!" said Kim, looking around the room to make sure there was nothing Lisa could use as a weapon. "Did the nurse come by this afternoon?? What did she give you?" asked Kim more calmly.   
Lisa chuckled, "I don't know. She didn't give me _anything_. She forgot her bag, and I was still feeling like s--t so I thought she wouldn't mind if I borrowed a few pills."   
Kim shook her head in frustration and asked, "What did you take?"   
"How the hell should I know. I just wanted something, anything. Anything to stop this hell that I'm living in..." finished Lisa solemnly.   
Kim took a deep breath and thought very carefully. She needed to do two things, first, find out what Lisa took and how much damage it could do. Second, to figure a way to keep her from getting addicted, if she wasn't already.   
"Lisa," started Kim calmly, "what was the name of the nurse who came to see you today? I need to call her and tell her that she left her bag here and to come pick it up. Don't worry, I won't tell her what you did."   
Kim saw that Lisa looked a bit confused and Kim asked the question again, more slowly. Finally, Lisa managed to remember the name and Kim called the doctor and the nurse. She was all set to give the nurse a tongue-lashing for her carelessness but then thought twice. If she seemed too irrate over the incident, they might get suspicious and ask her why it was such a big deal that Lisa be left alone with medications, as if they couldn't already guess the possible consequences, but nonetheless, Kim decided to take the calmer approach and make it seem like nothing was wrong. Kim also thought to call Kohl, but she really didn't know him that well, and though he seemed quite trustworthy, she wasn't completely convinced that he would go blab the incident to someone. Plus, this might induce Kohl to want to hang around Lisa even more and that was something that Kim didn't want either.   
After speaking to the doctor and nurse and checking Lisa's room to try and find out what she took, Kim had concluded that Lisa had taken a mixture of painkillers, and since she was definitely unknoweldgeable of anything medical-related, Kim had absolutely no idea what they were or what all the side-effects were.   
Kim looked at Lisa, who had calmed down and was lying on her stomach on the couch, but she still had a stoned look about her and Kim's worrying did not decrease. Kim went over and kneeled down next to the couch and looked at Lisa for awhile before saying, "Lisa, how are you feeling?"   
Lisa looked at her but didn't reply, it seemed as if she had no idea what Kim was saying. Kim was about to give up and take Lisa to the infirmary, when she decided to try one more thing. It was a trick she saw done many times in the movies, but since it came from fantasy-world of movies, she didn't really hold out much hope that it would work, nevertheless, it was worth a shot.   
Kim stood up, then quickly let herself fall to floor, right in front of Lisa, so she could see her. Then Kim started to sniffle and said, "Lisa...I'm sorry...you're going to have to take care of yourself...I can't help you anymore. I can't help anyone anymore, I've failed everyone...."   
Kim looked at Lisa and waited to see if thing sunk in. Kim was hoping that Lisa's current zombie-state was more induced by depression than by the effects of the painkillers, and if that were the case, Kim's little act might be able to pull Lisa back to reality.   
Lisa looked at Kim with a scared expression and Kim continued, "I have to go. Admiral Gloval's calling me...back to my duty station, at the bottom of Lake Gloval...I have to go, it's where I belong. I don't belong here...."   
"Take me with you! I don't belong here either!" exclaimed Lisa.   
Kim wanted to curse but she bit her tongue and thought quickly and said, "No! I have let everyone down...I could not save Gloval. And look at you now, I let you down...I am so ashamed of myself. What kind of friend am I to have sit by and watch one of my best friends become a drug addict..."   
Lisa, still cognitively impared by the painkillers asked, "Who are you talking about?!"   
"You!!" shouted Kim, and then she pretended to swoon and wailed loudly as her head hit the floor.   
"No!! No I'm not!!" exclaimed Lisa.   
Kim sat up quickly and said in an overly dramatic voice, "Yes! Yes...y...YOU! You are a drug addict and a drunk!"   
Lisa tried to get up off the couch and managed to stumble to the armrest and prop herself up against it, "No..." she said in a whisper.   
"Yes! Yes and I've failed to keep you from becoming that, and so I must accept my punishment for my failure..." Kim's voice genuinely cracked. She hadn't intended on calling Lisa a drug addict and a drunk but it came out. And she really didn't think that Lisa was either of those things to any dangerous degree, but as Kim thought about it some more, perhaps the shock of the realization would have a profound impact on Lisa's mind. This was now a mental chess game that Kim needed to maneuver very carefully lest she actually, accidently inflict real psychological damage on Lisa.   
Lisa looked around her and kept her arm tight around the armrest. She was feeling dizzy and she had trouble breathing. Kim saw Lisa's physical distress and was about ready to quit her little act when Lisa managed to stagger over to her and say, "Kim, help me, I don't feel well..."   
Kim helped Lisa to the couch and hurried to the kitchen to get Lisa a glass of water and a wet cloth for her forehead. After 10 minutes, Lisa seemed to stabalize. She looked at Kim and asked, "What happened? I feel so strange..."   
Kim noticed that the glazed look seem to be disappearing from Lisa's eyes and she thought that she probably had caught the end instead of the beginning of Lisa's overmedicated state and was glad of it.   
"Lisa...what did you take, can you remember?" askd Kim calmly.   
Lisa looked at her for a moment, still a bit confused, then said quietly, "I think...it was Valium..."   
Kim proceeded cautiously again and asked, "Why? It wasn't because of your back was it?"   
Lisa thought again and slowly shook her head, "No...no I don't think so..."   
"Then why Lisa?"   
Lisa looked away from Kim and said, "I...I don't know...I don't remember why..."   
"Was it because of Rick?" asked Kim, sounding a bit spiteful at the mention of Rick's name.   
"I...I...maybe...I can't remember..." said Lisa, genuinely at a loss of memory.   
Kim thought it a bit odd that Lisa really didn't remember what made her take the pills. She started brainstorming and wondered if it were actually possible that Maistroff had planted someone onboard the Factory Satellite to cause trouble, very much like how Antell caused trouble for everyone back on Earth. She wondered if the nurse had given Lisa something on purpose, or if any other people had slipped something into Lisa's lunch. Kim started thinking of Lieutenant Kohl, and started thinking up possible scenarios that would be possibly link him to Maistroff or Antell. Of course this all could be coincedence, and if Kim wrongly accused him, it would make her look and feel very bad. She was now ready to treat everyone with suspicion and be very careful of whom she spoke to and hung out with.   
"Kim?" asked Lisa.   
Kim looked at her and said, "You seem to be looking a bit better, how are you feeling?"   
"I feel a bit better now, more clear-headed. What happened, I can't seem to remember anything right now," said a worried Lisa.   
"Listen, it's been a long day, why don't we talk about it later. I think you need a nap, it seems like you've been in front of the television for awhile. I'll stay here on the couch tonight, you don't have to worry," said Kim, trying to sound cheerful.   
Lisa was able to stand up on her own and asked Kim, "Are you sure you're going to tell me what happened?"   
Kim stoodup and saluted and said, "Yes ma'am!"   
Lisa nodded knowingly and went to her room. Kim plopped down on the couch and breathed a huge sigh of relief, then she muttered under her breath, "I better get a raise after all this."   
"Don't bet on it," teased Lisa from the doorway.   
Kim turned around to look at her and smiled then stuck her middle finger at Lisa. Lisa let out a small laugh then shuffled back into her room. 

* * * * * * * 

Vanessa made her way to the mess hall and waited in line. The food looked pretty good actually. She could picture Kim and Sammie going crazy over the salad bar. After she finished filling up her tray, she looked around to try and find a good place to sit. No one had told her there were any designated tables and since she didn't really know anyone, she was kind of nervous about sitting down. She didn't want to sit all by herself and come across as a loner or snob. She didn't' see the Captain or XO anywhere and so it appeared that she was the highest ranking officer there in the mess hall. She looked around her as she walked away from the checkout counter and was aware of people looking at her. She also noticed that there were hardly any women onboard, something that made her a little bit nervous. At the end of a long row she saw someone waving at her and walked over to find Joe and Zen sitting at the very end table. She breathed a sigh of relief and set her tray down and sat next to Zen.   
"How has your first day on a sub been Captain?" asked Joe cheerfully.   
"It's been pretty good. I've learned a lot today and met a lot of people," said Vanessa with a smile.   
"This is a wonderful crew. Even though some of us have never served with each other, it seems that everyone is getting along pretty well. I'm sure Captain Clemson is pleased," said Zen before eating a spoonful of mashed potatos.   
"The Captain and the XO seem to be pretty friendly," said Vanessa.   
Zen snorted and said, "Captain Clemson is pretty decent but stay away from Finn if you can. He fancies himself a ladies man."   
"I think Captain Leeds already found that out this afternoon," stated Joe rather grudgingly.   
"Oh he's started already eh? Well Captain, you should be fine. He's just a talker and likes to seem like he's a stud but he's harmless," explained Zen.   
"Well if he ever bothers you Captain, you go ahead and let me know and I'll take care of it," added Joe.   
"Thank you Joe," said Vanessa quietly.   
"You're very welcome Captain" replied Joe.   
"Oh, please, everyone you can just call me Vanessa."   
The trio finished their dinners and went over to one of the lounges and played a game of pool. There Vanessa met some of the engine room techs and chatted with them for awhile before finishing up her game of pool and heading back to her tiny quarters. 

Vanessa settled into her small bunk and pulled out a palmtop computer that she had brought with her. She unplugged the keyboard from her desktop computer and plugged it into the palmtop, then began writing an email to Sammie and Kim. 

Hey girls, 

How are you two doing? I'm doing alright I suppose, a tiny bit clausterphobic whenever I'm walking through different areas of the ship, but all in all, it isn't too bad. 

You'll never guess what! That guy Joe from the Valentine's Day party is stationed aboard as well! He sits at the station right next to me! And he's already started to flirt with me. He told me that he thought I was a great dancer. I think I'll really enjoy this trip! 

Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you girls. I've already scouted around and there's this one guy that I think Sammie would like. Kim, I need to do more scouting around for you. You're too picky girl! 

The Captain and XO seem pretty nice, but I heard that the XO is a big ladies man, but the talker type. He told me that I was attractive, right in front of the Captain! 

Speaking of Captain, I was in charge of the conn this afternoon. It was a pretty intimidating thought. But I didn't sit in the chair, instead I went around and met all the crewmembers and learned about some of the stations. Kim, you'll be glad to know that they also use the MuSSA system on this ship. Hey, maybe you can get an assignment down here with me sometime. We just need to tell them you have MuSSA experience ;) Don't tell Lisa though, she'll probably come and try and rewire the board like she did on the SDF-1! LOL! 

Well, I guess that's all for now. Tommorrow should be pretty much the same routine. I'm told that next week will be when the action is suppose to pick up, so I guess I better enjoy the peace and quiet for now. 

Your friend ALWAYS,   
Vanessa   


Vanessa saved her email message and password protected it then turned off her palmtop. There was no outside communication except for critical messages from base, so she had no idea when she would get her emails to her friends, but she decided to write faithfully everyday as a way of feeling connected with them and the world outside the hull. She turned off the nightlight then turned over on her side and went to sleep.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

After yet another patrol, Rick found himself back at Lisa's hotel. The events of the day made him wander there by habit. He sat on the couch, wishing so badly that she was there so they could talk about things, so he could have her there to listen to him, like she always had, so he could have her there to just hold onto.   
He had always been aware and grateful for the fact that she gave him such strength and comfort through her emotional support, but after they had become a couple, he realized that Lisa also gave him strength through her physical presence. He had always known he needed her to be an ear and give him some of her wise advice but now he also needed to hold her and be close to her. When she hugged him, he could feel how much she cared for him. When she kissed him, he could feel how much she loved him. There was something about the physicalness between them that could not be conveyed with words, and at times they found that they were more in tune with each other by just holding each other than by saying the words. When they looked in each others eyes they could each see the depth of how much each loved the other, something that could not be adequately conveyed with words.   
Rick also realized that Lisa had the ability to turn him on without very much effort. Rick had always been attracted to Lisa, as many men were. She had an air of confidence but the distant and somewhat lost look in her eyes gave her a shadow of vulnerability. She had a natural beauty that could've been enhanced even more if she had put on more makeup, but even without the makeup, she drew looks wherever she went. What had always held people's attention was Lisa's eyes. They were a brilliant shade of green that seemed to be able to have the ability to see clear through a person and know exactly what they were thinking. That ability often unnerved people, including Rick. But once he had gotten past his uneasiness, he always had to force himself not to look at her eyes for too long or else he'd find himself hypnotized by them.   
The first time Rick had ever spoke to Lisa in person was after he had embarrassed himself at the Lingerie shop. He had saluted and looked straight ahead and first saw her body before looking up at her face. She was dressed conservatively but even those plain clothes could not hide her athletic and shapely figure, and many times, through the course of his dealings with Lisa, he had to force himself not to steal a glance at all her assets.   
Lisa now had a stronger physical effect on him than Minmei had, more than Minmei _ever _had. But Rick actually knew this since the beginning, since they first met, and his constant internal fight to have Lisa pushed over to the sidelines as far as his emotions were concerned was done on purpose to try and deny what was meant to be. How Rick hated himself for missing out on so much for so long.   
Rick's cellphone rang and he quickly answered it, "Hello, Rick Hunter here."   
"Rick...it's Sammie...I was told you were at Lisa's and Kim's, can I come over?"   
"Sure Sammie. Do you need me to pick you up?" asked Rick, glad that Sammie was talking to him.   
"No, I'm...I'm in the lobby. I just called to make sure if it was ok," said Sammie, sounding apologetic.   
"Go ahead and come on up Sammie," answered Rick quietly.   
"Alright, I'll be up in a few minutes," said Sammie.   
Rick sighed and wondered what he should do if Sammie tried to talk him into taking the promotion. He wasn't mad at her for her outburst at lunch though, he was afraid that he had upset her and that she wouldn't talk to him. He already had enough people mad at him and if Sammie was willing to make peace with him, he was gladly going to jump at the opportunity to mend fences with one of his friends.   
A few minutes later, Sammie knocked on the door. Rick opened it and Sammie walked in quietly. She was carrying a small suitcase. Rick looked at her and gave her a small smile and then Sammie dumped the suitcase on the floor and started crying.   
"Sammie what's wrong?" asked an alarmed Rick.   
"I...I...I'm sorry Rick," said Sammie, then she started crying again.   
Rick thought she looked so pathetic that it was actually sort of funny and cute. He picked up her suitcase with one hand then took her hand with the other and sat her down on the couch and handed her a box of tissues.   
Sammie sat on the couch trying to calm down, sniffling and hiccuping every now and then. She blew her nose then asked, "Are you staying here tonight?? Can I stay here too, please??"   
Rick stammered, "Uh...well, yea I guess I was going to spend the night here. Sure, you can stay here too if you want, you can take Kim's room."   
Sammie blew her nose again then pulled another tissue from the box and dabbed her eyes.   
"Is there anything else the matter?? How come you aren't staying at your own place tonight?" asked Rick.   
Sammie sniffled then said, "That b---h Antell is going to keep me up all night. Her room is right next to mine and she's on one of her all-night Lynn Kyle and Minmei marathons again I think. She's got the Little White Dragon movie blaring really loud and I can hear her singing some Minmei songs. She's done that before and it drove me and Vanessa nuts!! Also....well, with Vanessa gone...I don't want to stay by myself. I'm not used to staying by myself you know. Please Rick, if you stay here for the rest of the week can I stay here too?? I won't be any trouble and I'll do the dishes and cleanup and do some cooking."   
Rick smiled. Sammie reminded him of a little sister who always wanted to tag along.   
"I don't mind at all Sammie. But I hope the hotel and Housing Officer won't mind," replied Rick.   
Sammie waved her hand, "Oh don't worry about that. Kim had already talked to them before she left. She also got permission for you to stay here too."   
Rick nodded, "She knows how to plan ahead huh?"   
Sammie managed a smile, "Yeah, she's always been good at that sort of thing."   
Rick got up from the couch and announced, "Alright then, let me go take a shower, and then maybe we'll have a little nightcap before turning in, what do ya say?"   
Sammie clapped her hands together, "Oooo that sounds great! I am gonna go soak in the tub too, now that you mention it, my bones are aching! Then, whoever finishes first, can make the tea. Did you want tea or coffee?"   
Rick thought for a moment, "I think I'll have tea. The girls have a large stash in the cupboard. Give me whatever, I'm not picky about tea. Just don't give me that Orange tea, I don't like it."   
Sammie saluted and the two headed to their respective bathrooms. 

Rick was already in the kitchen when Sammie came in, towel drying her hair. The tea had just been poured and Rick was about to set the cups down on the table. Rick was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and had his shirt off. When he saw Sammie he smiled and set the cups down on the table. Sammie had her head bent over as she was towel drying her hair but she kept the towel and hair out of her eyes so she could look at Rick. When she put the towel down, Rick asked, "Hey Sammie, do you think you could help me with my bandages?" Rick held out a small box.   
"Sure thing Rick," said Sammie as she took the box and turned Rick around. "Oh my gosh Rick, geez...does it hurt alot?"   
"No not really, I sorta even forgot they were there," answered Rick.   
Sammie looked over Rick's back, which was covered with numerous nicks, scratches, bruises, and a couple welts. There were about 4 bandages covering the most serious cuts and Sammie had Rick go over to the couch and sit on the armrest.   
Sammie dabbed some ointment on the cuts, then fanned them with her hand to let them dry off a bit before patching them up with white bandage patches. She stepped back to look at the result of her nursing skills and said, "I am sure glad I took those first aide classes, I bet Kim is too, she probably has to do this same sort of thing for Lisa for the next several days."   
Rick immediately stood up and asked, "What do you mean?"   
Sammie covered her mouth, "Ooops...I wasn't suppose to say anything, crap!"   
Rick stood right in front of Sammie an stooped down a bit so he could look her in the eyes, "What aren't you suppose to tell me?? Is it about Lisa's latest injuries?? Did Kim tell you what happened??? Come on Sammie, you have to tell me, I have a right to know about anything concerning Lisa."   
Sammie bit her lip then said, "I'll tell you only if you promise not to get all upset and try to go running up to the Factory Satellite. It really isn't as bad as you think, actually."   
Rick shook his head, indicating to Sammie that he understood her condition, then sat down on the couch and waited for her to tell him the details.   
"Well, all Kim said was that this was similar to the time when Lisa got injured when she was flying with Roy. They had a bogey on their tale that they couldn't shake, took a hit right behind the co-pilots seat, and Lisa has some quite nasty shrapnel wounds on her back, sort of like yours but I guess a bit more serious. She made them discharge her the same day but she's spending the rest of the week in her quarters in bed, trying to rest up and recover." Sammie waited and held her breath, wondering what Rick would do.   
Rick remained silent for a few moments then stood up and started pacing, running one hand through his hair in a frustrated fashion. "Dammit, I should be up there with her. How the hell did she get caught in a skirmish anyways?? Who's the pilot who she was flying with? Damn!" Rick dropped his hand to his side and sat down and let himself fall back against the couch roughly, causing him to holler a bit, "Ouch! Dammit!" then he stood up again and started to pace.   
Sammie jumped up and grabbed his arm and said, "Rick, sit down. You're make me nervous when you pace like that."   
"I need to do _something_ Sammie, I need to get in touch with Lisa somehow," said Rick.   
"Well pacing isn't going to help anyone. Sit down and drink some tea and try and calm down first," replied Sammie as she went to the table to pickup their teacups.   
Sammie sipped her tea and watched Rick but he just sat there staring at his cup.   
"Rick, don't worry, Lisa's in good hands. Kim will make sure that she's well taken care of, so will Breetai. Please try and not worry so much," said Sammie tiredly.   
Rick sighed loudly, then picked up his cup and took a sip and then said, "You don't understand Sammie. I...I said something really terrible to Lisa...and I did something really terrible to her too...I _need_ to speak to her because I'm afraid if I don't speak to her soon, she might leave me for good this time..."   
Sammie's hand started to shake a little bit and Rick could hear her teacup clatter on the saucer, "What...what did you _do_ to her Rick?" asked Sammie in an ominous tone.   
Rick looked at Sammie and saw the scared look in her eyes and he said quickly, "No, Sammie, it's not what you think. Wait, let me rephrase this. It's what I _didn't _do that scares me so much."   
Rick saw the look change in Sammie's eyes to one of confusion and he continued, "She asked me to come and see her before she launched...but I didn't. Not because I didn't want to, but because...because I was passed out."   
Sammie didn't say a word and she wore an even more confused look.   
"You see," explained Rick. "After everyone left the conference room, I blew up at Lisa over the promotion, and I said some things I regret...one of them being, that...that flying was the most important thing in my life...I was just so angry at her at that time that I didn't know what I was saying. And I went to the hanger because I really needed my flying fix, but my plane was being overhauled and I was so upset, I just pulled out a bottle of whiskey and drank and passed out. And Lisa had called me and asked me to come see her, but I didn't because I was passed out. But she doesn't know that. She probably thinks that I hate her and...I can't let her think that...she can't think that I don't love her because I still do, and if she leaves me...I can't... I don't know what I'm going to do...She's probably up there right now, feeling really miserable, injured, and thinking that I hate her...I can't imagine what she must be feeling right now..."   
Sammie looked at Rick for a long while then said in a stern tone, "What you said to Lisa was very _mean_ Rick."   
"I know," said Rick remorsefully.   
"I should be mad at you too, over you not going to see her, but I suppose you did have a good excuse, and no one knew she was leaving so soon," continued Sammie, trying to reason the whole situation out.   
"No doubt she left early because of me probably. She wanted to get away from me..." mused Rick.   
"Yeah well, I wouldn't blame her," retorted Sammie.   
Rick shook his head, ready to accept full responsibility for everything. After several seconds of silence, Rick covered his eyes with one hand and said sullenly, "Why's this happening? Everyone hates me right now. If I accept the promotion I'll feel miserable. If I don't accept the promotion, everyone is dissapointed and angry with me..."   
Sammie scooted over closer to the Rick and put her arm around his shoulders and said quietly, "I don't hate you Rick. And I don't think anyone else does either."   
"Yes they do," grumbled Rick. "Kim hates me. She slapped me. She heard what I said to Lisa. Vanessa's disappointed in me. Reinhardt's disappointed. Miriya threw me out of her house. Who knows what kind of argument she and Max might get into because of me..."   
"I didn't mean it when I said I hate you Rick," said Sammie, her arm still around Rick, trying to reassure him.   
Rick said nothing and just sighed.   
Sammie sighed too and tried to explain, "I'm sure...I'm sure Kim doesn't hate you either. She just said that because she lost her temper. I'm sorry that she slapped you. She must've been just _really_ angry."   
"You don't have to apologize for her Sammie, I deserved it," replied Rick.   
Sammie didn't say anything. She in fact did agree that Rick deserved it, but she wouldn't be so mean as to say that to his face. She really did feel sorry for Rick. Rick really was a decent guy. Sure, he made alot of mistakes in the people department sometimes, and maybe he could've been nicer to Lisa, but he never meant to intentionally harm anyone; he just had a bad habit of sticking his foot in his mouth. Sammie could see that Rick was very confused, scared, and tired, so she patted him on the shoulder and said, "The only advice I can tell you is to take one day at a time Rick."   
Rick stood up and looked down at Sammie, "Are you disappointed in me Sammie?"   
Sammie shrugged, "Yes, I guess I am, I mean, I was hoping you would help turn things around, around here. But...I guess I'll just have to get used to your decision and try and tough things out somehow. Who knows, maybe Maistroff will send Antell away on some secret scheme mission of his. In the meantime, I'll just have to deal with the two of them."   
"I'm sorry," apologized Rick.   
Sammie nodded then announced, "Well, it's been a long and stressful day, I'm going to go to sleep now. Uhh...could I... could I have a hug? While you have your shirt off and... while your girlfriend isn't here to catch me?"   
Rick let out a small laugh and held his arms out for Sammie. They hugged each other and Sammie sighed, "Ahhhh," then she grew serious and said, "Rick, you and I both know Lisa, and if she tried to contact you, then we both know that she doesn't hate you. Right?"   
"Yes Sammie, but...I think...maybe it's not so much that I'm worried about her leaving me...it's probably worse if she thinks I'm leaving _her_. And if she thinks that then...that really terrifies me," said Rick in nearly a whisper.   
"I understand Rick. I'm afraid of that too. But, Kim is there, thank goodness, and she won't let anything happen to Lisa. She'll pack Lisa up and send her back down to earth if she thinks that it's critical that you and Lisa talk. We both know that Kim will be able to take care of Lisa, so please try and not worry too much, it will just make you feel worse," explained Sammie.   
Sammie started heading back to her room and Rick quickly said, "Sammie...thank you."   
Sammie smiled and said, "You don't have to thank me Rick. Goodnight." She waved then disappeared into her room.   
  


============================   
Author's Notes: This was one of those 'downtime' chapters. Next chapter, things will be fastforwarded one week (macross time) and a lot of action will take place :) 

The Max-Miriya-Rick scene is suppose to be sort of a cross between comedy and drama, as is the Kim-Lisa scene. 

Chapter 16 & 17 corrected. I had written that Kim had said that Vanessa had never been injured, but DOH! I forgot, she was injured way back in chapter 1. 

*MuSSA stands for Multi-Sensor Signal Analyzer 


	25. Chapter 19

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 19**

  


February 18th, 2015   


Lisa opened one eye and saw that the clock read 2am. She had slept longer than she was planning to and put it down to the lingering effects of the medication she had taken several hours before. She closed her eyes and tried to get back into a thinking frame of mind and started remembering bits and pieces of what had transpired earlier. She had been in quite a bit of pain and had taken some medication the nurse had left, then Kim came over and they had an argument. It had something to do about the medication but it took Lisa a few minutes to remember the conversation.   
Kim had pulled off a little act to try and get Lisa to see what effect the medication had on her. Lisa hadn't realized it then, but she realized it now and was grateful to Kim. Lisa could feel the throbbing in her back but was determined to keep away from any painkillers. They made her feel strange and she knew that she had taken more than was prescribed to help her deal with her personal problems and that was a very bad and dangerous thing to do. Kim had accused her of being an addict, but Lisa wasn't really, but it was Kim's way of making Lisa realize that she needed to stop now, and that's what she was going to do.   
Lisa got up slowly and made her way to the living room where she found Kim snoring on the couch. Lisa chuckled at the scene and went back to her room to get a blanket then brought it back to the living room and placed it over Kim, who snorted and then mumbled and woke up.   
"I'm sorry I woke you," said Lisa quietly.   
Kim stared at Lisa for a moment, Kim's hair looking like she had stuck her finger in a light socket. "Huh? Where am I? Oh...oh hey. Are you ok Lisa?"   
"Yes I'm fine," answered Lisa.   
Kim looked at her suspiciously then asked, "Are you sure? You haven't taken anything you're not suppose to are you?"   
Lisa smiled, "No ma'am. I haven't taken anything. I'm going to stay away from that stuff from now on. Your little act worked."   
Kim was surprised for a few seconds then said, "Oh well, yeah, I needed to figure out a way to make you realize it."   
"I did. Thank you Kim," replied Lisa.   
Kim waved her hand, "Hey no problem."   
Lisa smirked, "I'll make sure you get some type of raise."   
Lisa had meant it to be a joke, but Kim took the comment seriously and spoke up quickly, saying, "Lisa. I didn't mean it, really. You know that I don't expect anything in return at all. I would consider myself a terrible friend if I didn't help you, and I'd do anything to help my friends."   
"Kim, please don't worry. I was just joking. I know your dedication to your friends and that's why everyone loves you and respects you so much," said Lisa calmly.   
Kim, touched by Lisa's comment, but on who hated to show her sentimental side, thought of something to change the subject away from herself and said, "By the way, I thought you might want to know.... we can send outgoing transmissions. Nothing coming in though."   
Lisa thought for a moment and was about to say something when Kim added, "There's... there's something I have to tell you."   
Lisa knew that tone to be Kim's confession tone and felt apprehensive as she waited to hear what it was Kim had to say.   
"Lisa...after the meeting, in Monument..." started Kim pensively.   
Lisa held her breath, she suspected it had something to do with Rick and was scared to hear what it could be.   
"I was outside the conference and I heard what Rick said to you. And after you left the conference room, Rick came out, and I...I lost it I guess, and...I slapped him," said Kim, looking down at the floor.   
"You slapped Rick?" asked Lisa, not sure she had heard correctly.   
Kim grabbed Lisa's shoulders and said, "I'm so sorry! I...I was just so mad at him, I wasn't thinking. I slapped him and told him I hated him." Kim's eyes were a bit watery and she waited for Lisa to react.   
Lisa tried to picture the scene and she actually found it rather amusing. Maybe that's what Mr. Rick Hunter needed, a wakeup call delivered via I'll-Crack-Your-Head-Open-If-You-Piss-Me-Off Kim Young. Lisa started to chuckle and Kim was caught off guard by Lisa's reaction.   
"Aren't you mad?" asked Kim.   
Lisa chuckled again then said, "Actually, no. It sounds pretty amusing actually. I wish I had seen been able to see it."   
Kim scratched her head and then asked quietly, "So, is it ok if I send him a note...I wanted to send him an apology. I mean, I still am very mad at him, but I think I went too far when I slapped him. I had no right to do that."   
"Sure, you can apologize to him if you want. You don't need to ask my permission," said Lisa.   
"Do you...do you want to say anything to him?" asked Kim cautiously.   
Lisa sat perfectly still for a moment and thought about it. She had already tried once, was she going to try again? She thought that maybe this separation was what was needed to let them both cool off for awhile.   
"Um...no, actually, as much as I would like to talk to him, I think it's best if I let things cool down for awhile..." Lisa looked as if she were lost in thought and Kim could think of nothing else to do except put her hand on Lisa's shoulder and say quietly, "I...I think, I know that this must be a difficult time for you, and maybe it seems that Rick doesn't care, but we all know that's not true. I know things will straighten out, and that big dopey teddy bear will come to his senses eventually. I'll...I'll say a prayer for you."   
Lisa looked at Kim with surprise and Kim shrugged her shoulders and explained, "Shocking eh? I guess what Vanessa's been trying to tell me all these years finally started to sink in. And there's a particular reason why, but it's still something I can't bring myself discuss right now. But trust me, pray, and it does work. I've found that out first hand."   
Lisa shook her head and didn't press Kim for details. Lisa suspected that it had something to do with what happened the day Khyron attacked the SDF-1 and SDF-2. Lisa stood up slowly and said, "Kim, you go ahead and go back to your quarters, I'll be alright by myself tonight."   
Kim was going to ask Lisa if she were sure, but she saw the old Lisa that she remembered well; the one that was confident and in control, and she canceled her question, gave Lisa a salute, then picked up her stuff and went back to her own quarters. 

* * * * * * *

Rick couldn't fall asleep so he turned on the radio and tuned it to an oldies station, hoping and figuring that there would not be a Minmei song played on there. Thirty minutes had passed by and the music had been nice and mellow.   
Throughout the thirty minutes he had been thinking about what it would be like to be an Admiral; what responsibilities would be demanded of him. He hadn't been thinking of Lisa but a song came on that hit him right between the eyes and all the other things he had been thinking about took a backseat to Lisa.   
From the sounds of it, the song was very old, but the words were ageless.... 

_There was a time when we were down and out_   
_There was a place when we were starting over_   
_We let the bough break_   
_We let the heartache in_   
_Who's sorry now_   
_(1)_

Rick thought about how he and Lisa had seemingly finally built up something good between them, but then he let it all come crashing down. 

......   
_What , what kind of fool_   
_Tears it apart_   
_Leaving me pain and sorrow_   
_(1)_

Rick thought about what Lisa must be going through right now, on the satellite, injured and thinking that Rick didn't care about her. 

.......   
_Was there a moment when I cut you down_   
_(1)_

Rick remembered the words that he had said to Lisa, those horrible words he said, that nothing was more important in his life than flying. 

_......_   
_What have I done_   
_I only apologize_   
_For being as they say, the last to know_   
_(1)_

Rick remembered the countless times when he was blinded by his own selfishness, oblivious to the needs of people around him, especially Lisa. He remembered that his blindness and selfishness had nearly destroyed Lisa. 

........   
_What, what kind of fool_   
_Tears it apart_   
_Leaving me pain and sorrow_   
_Losing you now_   
_How can I win_   
_Where will I be tomorrow_   
_(1)_

  
  


As the song faded out Rick had had enough and quickly went to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn't stand it, the realization that he had been a fool for the past 4 years and was still a fool now. He had believed he had changed and matured over the past few years, and he actually had, but when it came to the one person who was the most important person in his life, he was still the same old selfish jerk. Rick was so angry at himself he felt like beating his head against the wall but he knew it would do no good. He looked at himself in the mirror again and remembered what Vanessa had told him, to stop being a selfish jerk and be the man that everyone knew he could be, the man that Lisa knew he could be and needed him to be.   
After letting this resolution sink in for a few moments, Rick found himself calming down, so he splashed some water on his face and headed to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea to help him further calm down.   
When he walked into the kitchen he found Sammie putting the tea kettle on the stove. She quickly said, "Oh Rick, I'm sorry, did I wake you up? I tried not to make any noise."   
Rick shook his head and grinned, "Nah. I was already awake, in fact, I was heading over here to put some water on the stove but I see you beat me to it."   
Sammie put her finger to her chin and said, "Ohhhhh, we both headed to the kitchen almost at the same time. One of us must be psychic!!"   
Rick laughed and walked to the cupboard to pick out a teabag and said, "Maybe, but then that's not a bad thing is it?"   
Sammie smiled and answered, "No it isn't! In fact, as far as work goes, it could be a big help."   
Rick fixed his cup then sat down at the table and Sammie joined him.   
"How come you're up so late?" asked Rick.   
Sammie wrung her hands a little bit, a sign that she was nervous about something. "Well, this is nearly the first time in a long time, at least that I can remember, when both Vanessa and Kim have been gone at the same time. It's something I'm not used to and so I couldn't sleep and decided to try some tea. What about you?"   
Sammie waited for Rick's answer although she knew and pretty much expected that Rick wouldn't be sleeping very well for awhile.   
"I don't think I'll be able to get a good night's sleep until I talk to Lisa," said Rick quietly.   
Sammie nodded and remained quiet.   
"I just can't stop thinking about her, the promotion, what is expected of me, what's been happening these past couple weeks...it's all so overwhelming," said Rick with a hint of despair in his voice.   
Sammie nodded again and said, "I know. I mean, if I'm stressed out, I can only imagine what you must be going through. I...I'm going to talk to the Chaplain tommorrow. Vanessa, and my grandmother for that matter, always told me that when I feel overwhelmed and nothing seems to be going right, instead of getting depressed and angry about it, to go to church and pray for help." Sammie was going to continue but the tea kettle started to whistle and she got up to turn it off and fix the cups of tea.   
"Here we are," Sammie said as she set Rick's cup down in front of him.   
"Thanks Sam," said Rick with a small smile.   
Sammie sat down and grinned, "It's good to see you smile Rick, you look so cute when you smile."   
Rick shrugged and thought of Sammie's previous words and asked, "Does it work? I mean, when you don't know what to do and feel so frustrated and pray, does it work?"   
Sammie shook her head adamantly, "Oh yes, it does! Sometimes, we forget and get caught up so much in what's happening to us and how we're feeling that we forget that all we need to do is take a moment to stop and pray about it. I'm not saying that everytime you pray for something you get your wish, because sometimes, what you want is not what the Big Man intended for you to have. But there are many times when you see that your prayers are answered. At least, you find some comfort and peace of mind. Do you want me to tell you a couple of stories about it?"   
Rick nodded, intrigued and eager to hear Sammie's stories.   
"Well, the best example I can give you happened during the end of the first year of reconstuction. That was when they were making those major re-assignment plans. You remember how upset and afraid me and Kim and V were about being reassigned?"   
Rick shook his head, starting to remember the time period.   
"We were all so afraid we were going to be split up, and me and Kim were really at our wits end," continued Sammie.   
Rick chuckled, he remembered that time. Both women were walking around so grouchy and touchy that even Claudia was afraid to approach them.   
Sammie smiled and continued, "You remember huh? Heehee, well, we finally got on Vanessa's last nerve and blew up at us and yelled, 'If you crybabies would just stop moaning about this and walking around biting everyone's heads off and instead, help me pray about it, then maybe things will turn out well.' Well, she got us to shut up for awhile and made us go and apolgize to everyone we yelled at. So we did. And instead of sitting at home depressed about something that was out of our control, we went out and had fun with friends. After a couple weeks of not knowing where we'd end up, finally, finally, we got our assignments and we were so relieved to find that we would be staying in New Macross. But it seemed touch and go for awhile because remember, Vanessa was requested for in New Detroit, but she called the guy over there and pleaded her case as to why she was needed in New Macross and the guy dropped his request.   
Now, on the opposite side, Kim, Vanessa and I are all split up, and you know, it's not really of our choosing, we'd rather be together, but we had talked about it, and instead of praying that we wouldn't be split up, we realized what we needed to do and what was needed of us and prayed that we'd have the strength to do our jobs the best we could. If we had all decided we wouldn't be split up this time no matter what, that would be very selfish of us. And my grandmother told me that one of the worst things to be is a selfish person. So, even though we know it will be difficult and really not something we want to do, we agreed to our new assignments. Kim knows that Lisa needs her help. I know that I have the experience to be Chief of Air Logistics, even though I'd rather not be, and Vanessa knows that her expertise is needed aboard that sub, even though we all know she'd rather be anywhere else but there. But we've accepted what is needed of us and we will try and do the best we can."   
Sammie looked at Rick and then sipped some of her tea, knowing that things took awhile to sink into Rick Hunter's brain most of the time.   
Finally, after what seemed like a rather long time to Sammie, Rick looked at her directly and said, "Aren't you girls afraid of having so much responsibility?"   
Sammie tapped her cup with her finger and thought for a moment then said, "Yes, we are Rick. With responsibility comes stress, no doubt about it, but you see, we are not alone. We have our friends to turn to for support and advice whenever we need it. So even though it seems scary to be responsible for so much and for so many people, we know that we were given these jobs for a reason, and we know that we can turn to any of our friends at anytime for help. Now, if you consider the situation with Maistroff... waita minute...you know what? How could I be so stupid! We all were! Here I was whining about Maistroff and Antell and trying to take care of the situation all by myself that I haven't once yet prayed for help. Well, I'm going to fix that!"   
Rick looked at Sammie blankly, "Do you think it will work?"   
Sammie gave Rick a determined look and said, "I don't know, but I'll do it anyways!"   
Rick started slowly, "Sammie, what you were saying about being selfish..."   
"Yes?"   
Rick looked into his teacup, "I'm pretty selfish aren't I?"   
Sammie cleared her throat and said, "Well...uh...I'm afraid that I have to tell you yes Rick."   
"But I'm afraid Sammie, I don't think I have what it takes to be in charge of so many people, be responsible for so many important decisions," said Rick.   
"Rick, I think you're the _only_ person who thinks that way. Everyone else believes rhat you _do_ have what it takes," said Sammie with conviction.   
"You know Rick, when I first filled in for Lisa on the SDF-1 that very first time, I was so scared I wanted to run off the bridge and hide. I was afraid I'd make a mistake and someone might crash or get shot down because of me. But Claudia was there ready to help me out at the first sign of trouble. Captain Gloval was there also ready to help, as was Kim and Vanessa. And the pilots were trying their best to help me too. At the end of the shift, things turned out ok. Things got kinda scary once in awhile but I had everyone there helping me. And then when I reported for duty the next day, I wasn't so scared as I was that first day, and eventually, I had enough confidence in myself and my abilities that I didn't need Claudia to be watching over my shoulder. It's sorta like riding a bicycle. First you need the training wheels, then the training wheels come off and then you need someone there to help you keep your balance, and then eventually you learn how to balance and you can ride the bike on your own without anyones help. And of course, whenever you hit a pothole or get a flat tire, all you need to do is call someone and they'll help you."   
Sammie waited to see what Rick's response would be. She waited, and waited, and finally Rick looked up at her with an unreadable look and shook his head. Sammie didn't know what he meant and asked, "Yes?"   
Rick leaned forward a little bit and said, "I think I'm beginning to understand Sammie."   
Sammie was pleasantly surprised and asked, "Really?"   
Rick nodded and Sammie clapped her hands in delight, "I'm so glad Rick, really I am!"   
Rick smiled at Sammie and could see tears of happiness in her eyes and it made him feel good to know he had made her happy.   
"...Be the man that Lisa needs you to be, that everyone needs you to be, that I need _myself_ to be..." said Rick quietly but firmly, more to himself than to Sammie.   
Sammie wiped her eyes and smiled and Rick, after his epiphany, remembered that he shouldn't be so self-centered and quickly said, "Thank you Sammie, you've really helped me. Now, how can I help you. You also weren't sleeping well. Go ahead and tell me whatever you want, I'm all ears."   
Sammie stared blankly for a moment, then said, "You know what?? By helping you, I helped myself too! I feel better now!"   
Rick and Sammie sat there smiling at each other for a few moments then Sammie announced that she was going to try and get some sleep. Rick escorted her to her room and waved goodnight from the doorway and went back to his, Lisa's, room.   
He turned on the radio again and hoped there was a song that would come along to further help put him at ease about his situation with Lisa. After a few songs, he seemed to have gotten his wish. 

_Only you can make this world seem right_   
_Only you can make the darkness bright_   
_Only you and you alone_   
_Can thrill me like you do_   
_And fill my heart with love for only you_

_Only you can make this change in me_   
_For it's true, you are my destiny_   
_When you hold my hand_   
_I understand the magic that you do_

_You're my dream come true_   
_My one and only you_   
_(2)_

  
  


Rick couldn't help but smile as he stretched and laid back on the bed, determined that tommorrow was going to be the start of a brand new, hopefully positive, chapter in his life.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * *

Vanessa sprayed one last spritz of hairspray on her hair and was about to gather up her reports when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and saw Zenta salute her then look around her and said in a hushed voice, "Captain Leeds, your presence is requested on the bridge ASAP ma'am."   
Vanessa asked, "Is something wrong?" and Zenta said in a somewhat confused tone, "I'm not sure yet ma'am, but you know those blips you noticed yesterday? Those things are doing something wierd out there."   
Vanessa nodded and followed Zenta out into the narrow hallway.   
As they neared the bridge, Vanessa couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive at what she might find out, but she said a small prayer for strength and took a deep breath and held her head up, determined and focused to do her job well.   
When Vanessa got her first glimpse of the bridge, everything seemed to be in order and there was no change in alert status. The Captain and his First Officer were looking rather bored and crewmen were going about their business as usual.   
Vanessa gave Zenta a confused look and Zenta could only shrug, then returned to her station.   
"Captain, Captain Leeds reporting for duty sir," said Vanessa clearly and calmly.   
"Ah, good morning Captain," answered the skipper of the sub, "About those little radar blips you saw yesterday...it appears they are following us for some reason. They are keeping their distance but when we changed our heading, so did they. I would like you to keep your eye on them and come up with some kind of assessment for me later on if you can."   
Vanessa gave a crisp salute and answered, "Yes sir!" then went over to the sonar section of the bridge where Joe and Zenta were seated. The starry-eyed tech from the day before was also there and stumbled out of his chair as he stood up to salute Vanessa. Joe and Zenta laughed as the tech re-took his seat after Vanessa was seated at her station.   
"Cliff, you're pathetic," teased Joe.   
Vanessa smiled at the comment aimed at the young tech, then focused her attention on the sonar screens. She looked over them and made some notes on her clipboard, then hit a few switches and made some more notes again, then called up some navigation data and made yet more notes. Joe, Zenta, and Cliff watched her and waited for her verdict.   
After at least 10 minutes had elapsed, Vanessa looked up at her shipmates and asked, "Can someone pull up a current vessel ID chart for me please?"   
All three subordinates complied right away and Joe was the first one to retrieve the chart, shaking his head knowingly at his shipmates. Zenta rolled her eyes and then added, "Captain Leeds, it may not be up-to-date. They were in such a hurry to launch that there are certain things around here that are not updated, but...you didn't hear that from me..."   
Vanessa stared blankly at Zenta and Joe, "I'm sorry, did you say something Lieutenant?" Then she gave them a look that was a sign to them that she would keep things under wraps.   
After about half an hour of checking reports, reading instruments, asking a few questions of Zenta, Joe and Cliff, Vanessa looked up from her notes and sighed.   
"Is something wrong Captain?" asked Joe with concern.   
Vanessa remained quiet for a few moments then, without lifting her head, she said, "Maybe..."   
Zenta, Cliff and Joe all looked at each other then waited to see if Vanessa would elaborate.   
Vanessa shook her head and sighed, saying, "These ID charts do me no good at all, the signature   
and profile of those things, whatever they are that's following us...I've never seen anything like them before..."   
Vanessa was going to add that she was very worried, but held her tongue and decided not to be an alarmist just yet. She looked up at her three shipmates and said, "I'm afraid I have no identification for the Captain. We'll just have to play it by ear."   
Joe spoke up and said, "Don't worry Captain, it's probably just a school of fish or dolphins."   
Vanessa's eyes widened, "You mean there's still dolphins on this planet?!"   
"Yes ma'am!" piped in Cliff. "Hard to believe isn't it? The marine biologists thought they were extinct, but a fishing boat found a huge school not too far from here!"   
Vanessa smiled faintly and said, "Well, I'll be, I'd never thought I'd see a dolphin ever again..." She thought back to the many times when her family would visit a local marine park. She'd spend hours there, just visiting the various exhibits, and the dolphin shows were always her favorite.   
Vanessa let herself enjoy her childhood memory for a few moments, then snapped herself back to the current situation.   
"Well, I guess I'll head over and tell the Captain my findings. I'd rather do it now. It would seem like a waste of time and pretty embarassing if I stood up during a briefing to say, 'Uh...sorry, I have no idea what those signatures are,' said Vanessa.   
Vanessa went to report her findings to the Captain and XO and they didn't seemed too concerned that there was no identification on the two things that were following them. They smiled and thanked Vanessa for her work and then started chatting about fishing. Vanessa somewhat shuffled to her seat and Zenta asked her what was wrong.   
"They certainly don't seem overly concerned that we have two unidentifiables following us," said Vanessa in a bit of a huff.   
Zenta shivered a bit, "That worries me."   
Cliff asked in a whispered voice, "Ma'am, do you really think those two things could be trouble?"   
Vanessa looked over her shoulder before speaking, "It is imperative to ALWAYS identify any vessel in your area."   
Joe remarked, "But out here it's less of a hazzard than up in space from what I hear."   
Vanessa tapped her finger to her chin, she had heard the same thing too, "True true, but still. It's always best to know what's in your area."   
Joe nodded and said, "We'll keep a very close eye on them. If anything out of the ordinary occurs, we'll tell you before we tell the Captain and XO."   
Vanessa nodded gratefully and Joe winked at her, causing her to blush. Zenta and Cliff exchanged grins then went back to work. 

* * * * * * *

Sammie sleepily walked to Rick's room to wake him up and found a note instead of Rick. She read it and smiled, then returned back to her room to start getting ready for work.   
After several early morning meetings, Sammie had a little coffee break in her office. She remembered that she had said she was going to go see the Chaplain today. She called his office and his secretary told Sammie that he would be out for most of the day. After hanging up the phone Sammie sat at her desk and started thinking about the time when she had problems with a bully when she was in the 4th grade. She remembered that her grandmother had told her that instead of hating someone, she should pray for that person and to try and be friends with them. Sammie had protested loudly to her grandmother that the bully didn't have any friends and it was nearly impossible to be friends with the bully. Sammie's grandmother had insisted that if the bully started giving Sammie any trouble, to just stay calm and not react and try and be nice to the bully.   
One day when Sammie and a friend were walking towards class from the playground, they came upon a small group of kids huddled around something. When they got closer, Sammie saw that it was the bully and that she had gotten her foot caught in a small drainpipe. The rest of the kids were laughing and teasing the bully and saying that she had gotten what she deserved and everyone refused to go get help. The bell rang and all the kids ran off to class, leaving the bully alone.   
Sammie had started to head to class too when she remembered what her grandmother had told her, so she turned around slowly and went back to the bully, who was crying by this time because she was afraid and humiliated. Sammie told the girl to not worry and that she was going to get help.   
Sammie brought out a teacher and a maintenance man and the bully's leg was finally freed from the drainpipe.   
The next day, Sammie passed the bully, who was terrorizing some kids on the swing by pulling one of the chains causing them to swing into each other. At first Sammie was afraid to get on her swing, the bully noticed and told Sammie, "Don't worry, I won't bother you." So, warily, Sammie got on the swing and the bully left her alone. They never became close friends but the bully had stopped bothering Sammie and most likely because Sammie was the only person who did anything to help the bully.   
Sammie thought for a long while. She really doubted that Maistroff would ever be nice to anyone, despite what anyone did for him. The man was power-hungry and would do anything to be in full control. Antell, on the other hand, might not be such an impossible case.   
Sammie reasoned that if she could just get on good terms with Antell, she might be able to find out what Maistroff was up to and maybe even win Antell over to the anti-Maistroff side. Plus, it would sure be in everyone's best interest if Antell were not such a persistant thorn in everyone's side.   
Sammie decided that the next time she saw Antell, she would try and be friendly, even though she had tried it before and resulted in no results.   
Sammie didn't have to wait very long to test her plan, for when she stepped onto the elevator, Antell was inside.   
Sammie wondered what she should say, especially since Antell made no acknowledgement of Sammie's arrival. Not even a salute, which was definitely a reason good enough for a scolding for   
disrespect to a senior officer. Perhaps Antell was testing her, Sammie thought. Perhaps Antell didn't salute on purpose, to get Sammie to chew her out.   
The elevator arrived at Antell's floor and Antell started to leave, but just as she walked out of the elevator, Sammie quickly said, "Congratulations on your promotion."   
Antell looked at Sammie with a bit of surprise. As the elevator door started to close and Antell started to grow wary of Sammie's comment, Sammie smiled and waved before the door closed completely. Antell stood staring at the now closed door. No one had congratulated her on her promotion, not even Maistroff. Rather, she had heard many people bemoaning her promotion, and it only made her angrier at everyone. But here was Sammie, congratulating her.   
Antell didn't know what to think. Was Sammie being sarcastic or making fun of her? She seemed   
like she was sincere, she even smiled and waved... Antell turned around and started walking down the hall, "Bimbo," she muttered outloud. However, she couldn't help but think more about the incident as she walked down the hall.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * *

Miriya placed lunch on Claudia's desk and then picked up her styrofoam plate and began scooping food onto it.   
Claudia watched Miriya, trying not to laugh outloud. Miriya still had a habit of mixing the most outrageous food combinations. Today, Miriya had told Claudia that she was going to pick up lunch for the two of them and hadn't asked Claudia what she wanted so Claudia was sure she would be in for a surprise and she was. Miriya had come back with about 4 different containers, each with an entree from a different take-out place. No wonder why it always took Miriya so long to get lunch.   
Claudia looked over the selections but waited to see what strange combination Miriya would select for her lunch.   
"What are you eating today Miriya?" asked Claudia, still trying not to laugh.   
Miriya looked at Claudia and smiled proudly, "I do believe I have found us an excellent lunch combination! I do not know what will end up on your plate, but as for mine, I am having Spagenitti and Orange chicken, as well as mashed potatos and Shoe Mein."   
Claudia looked over at Miriya's plate and saw that Miriya had spooned the mashed potatos onto the 'shoe' mein (chow mein) and had cut the orange chicken into little pieces and mixed it in with the 'Spagenitti'. Miriya had also fixed herself a dessert, which happened to be 3 different types of ice cream all mixed together and a glass of lemonade with a slice of tomato in it.   
After seeing Miriya's lunch concoction, Claudia, for some 'strange' reason, didn't seem too hungry anymore and she just picked up the small box that contained the last bits of Chow Mein and ate quietly.   
Miriya gawked at Claudia and exclaimed, "Claudia, is that all you are going to eat? You must eat more! Eat a combination like mine. Here, I shall fix it for you."   
Claudia quickly dropped her chopsticks, "No no, Miriya honey, that's fine. I ate a big breakfast today."   
Miriya shrugged, then asked, "Are you sure you don't want a combination?"   
Claudia smiled and said, "Yes, definitely, I am sure."   
Miriya nodded her head in acknowledgement then resumed eating. After the women were done eating, Miriya asked, "Have you heard any new word on when James will become your son?"   
Claudia replied, "Not yet. They want to keep the supervised visits going on for a while longer. In a way, I think it's for the best for the time being. Jean needs my help while Vince is away and I could not think to bring James home without Vince being there to be part of the special occassion."   
Miriya shook her head, "Yes, that is probably a good idea. You know, this thing of 'siblings' is very fascinating. It is a rather complex topic and Max and I have spoken about it often. In general, I think it is good for children to have siblings."   
Claudia smiled, "Yes it really is."   
Miriya inclined her head and stared off into space, deep in thought. "I wonder if Dana would like to have a sibling?"   
Claudia choked slightly on her tea but managed to say, "That's a good question, something that would involve Max and Dana in the decision-making process."   
"Oh yes yes, definitely," answered Miriya. "I would think it very improper to not get Max's permission first."   
Claudia stiffled a snicker then said, "I'm sure Max would give his permission, but all the same, it is very important to talk to him about it."   
"Yes indeed," mused Miriya.   
Now Claudia was a little bit concerned. Was Miriya really thinking of having another baby?   
"Miriya honey, you also need to consider the fact that the doctors said you couldn't have any other children," suggested Claudia carefully.   
Miriya shook her head, "Yes, I thought of that too... but anyways, I wasn't thinking of having a child now. Perhaps when Dana is much older. It is quite enough work to deal with one child, not to mention the fact that I am still trying to get used to being Micronian...Claudia?..."   
"Yes, Miriya?"   
"Will I ever be Micronian, fully?" asked Miriya in a bit of a downcast tone.   
Claudia reached over the desk and patted Miriya's hand, "Honey, of course you will. It will take some time but you will, definitely."   
"But it's been over two years already and sometimes I feel as if I'm such a long ways away from understanding how Micronians do things..."   
Claudia tried to give Miriya a reassuring smile, "It's alright, you're making excellent progress, and just because sometimes you don't fully understand some things, don't let it get you down. You can ask anyone of your friends anytime to explain things to you, you know that."   
"Yes, I know it's just...sometimes I get so frustrated..." said Miriya quietly.   
"That's perfectly fine Miriya. Everyone goes through times like that, it's all part of the learning process. Do you remember when Dana was trying to walk, and she'd get upset when she couldn't walk and she'd start to cry? But then you see, eventually she learned to walk, and it's as if she'd been walking since she was born. Honey, that's the way it's with you and being Micronian. It might take some time, but you'll get there, and when you get there it'll seem like you were there all your life," finished Claudia with a smile.   
Miriya sat back in her chair and managed to smile and said, "Claudia Grant, you are such a wise woman. You shall make an EXCELLENT mother,"   
Claudia returned Miriya's smile and said, "I'll try my best."   
The women had enough time for another cup of tea before they needed to get back to work, and Miriya stared at her cup. Claudia noticed and asked her if she were still thinking about her problems being Micronian.   
"No, actually, I was thinking about Rick," said Miriya.   
"Oh really?" asked an interested Claudia.   
"Yes. I think I was too, how do you say it? Rough on him, for not taking his promotion..." answered Miriya.   
Claudia grinned, saying, "Don't worry Miriya, I think a _lot_ of people are upset with him about his not accepting the promotion."   
"I just don't understand why he won't accept his promotion?? Doesn't he realize how many people he can help by being an Admiral?" asked a perplexed Miriya.   
"I think he understands Miriya," explained Claudia, "but you see, I think Rick is afraid. It's not that he doesn't want to help people, it's just that he's afraid of the responsibility and of failing."   
Miriya shook her head in amazement, "But there is never a duty that doesn't come without such   
potential problems."   
Claudia shook her head, "Yes, and I'm sure he understands that, it's just that he's afraid, afraid of making a mistake and letting people down."   
Miriya sighed and said, "He's got a 'good heart' as they say, but he must be made to understand   
that he's causing a bigger letdown if he DOESN'T become an Admiral."   
Claudia sipped the last of her tea and said, "I'm sure he'll change his mind. It will take some time, but everyone's working on it."   
"I suppose I didn't help very much when I yelled at him about it," said Miriya quietly.   
Claudia chuckled, "Well, actually, I think maybe that's just what Rick needs. It might be considered a bit of strong-arming, but that type of thing usually works with Rick."   
Miriya looked at Claudia blankly then her eyes widened with realization as she exclaimed, "Strong-arming! I know what that means! Max explained that phrase to me just last week after a meeting."   
Claudia smiled and offered, "If you want, I can teach you a new phrase everyday. I have a book that a friend gave me awhile back, it's pretty interesting to find out just how all our figures of speech came about and what they actually mean."   
Miriya saluted, "I am very eager and willing to learn."   
Claudia put her palm down on her desk and said, "Then it's settled, we'll have you speaking idioms like a pro in no time!"   
Miriya gave Claudia a high-five and proclaimed, "I am very excited about this, I am...an eager beaver!"   
Claudia grinned broadly and said, "This will be quite fun indeed."   
  
  
  


* * * * * * *

Vanessa had just finished her dinner and was walking down a narrow corridor with Joe when all of a sudden there was a loud rumble and then the two were thrown against the wall from a sharp jolting of the ship.   
Vanessa pulled away from the wall and looked at Joe, who was nursing a bruise after he had bumped his cheek on a nearby door handle.   
"Joe!" exclaimed Vanessa and quickly went over to him to examine the bruise on his cheek.   
"I'm fine Captain, just a little bump. How about you, are you alright?" asked Joe calmly.   
"Yes yes, I'm fine. We better head over to the bridge. How come there were no warning alarms?" Vanessa wondered as she waited for Joe to follow her.   
"When I got off duty, nobody mentioned anything out of the ordinary. I don't know why we weren't called for," pondered Joe.   
Joe and Vanessa arrived on the bridge and the Captain sat in his seat calmly and said to them, "No need for alarm. It just seems we had a little mishap with our missle testing. Nothing to be worried about."   
Vanessa couldn't believe her ears but managed to keep a calm tone, "Sir, begging your pardon, isn't there usually a general warning sounded before any testing is done?"   
The XO shrugged, "Ah well. I guess we forgot. Anyways, no harm done, everything has been taken care of and we're on course as scheduled."   
Vanessa looked at Joe then asked another question, "Captain, what about those two sigs that were following us. Certainly they would become aware of our missle testing. Have they altered course at all?"   
The Captain clapped his hands together and said, "Ah! Well, while you're here, you can check on that for us."   
Vanessa gave a tightlipped nod then headed over to her station. As she checked various screens she concluded that the two unidentified objects were still at the same distance away from them as when she had checked before leaving her shift. She didn't know what to make of it but she was at least glad that they had not come closer to the sub.   
Zenta arrived on the bridge and took the station next to Vanessa. Vanessa was busy with her instruments so she didn't have a chance to chat with Zenta but she could hear Zenta mumbling to herself. Vanessa listened carefully and was surprised to hear that Zenta was speaking Italian. Zenta realized that Vanessa was looking at her and fumbled an apology.   
"Oh, Captain, forgive me. When I am upset, I tend to mumble in my native tongue."   
Vanessa asked, "Why are you upset? Because of the missle testing?"   
"Si si, ahhh, I mean, yes, yes. This is ridiculous. The Captain knows not to be testing in this area but he does it anyways," replied Zenta.   
"Why isn't he suppose to test in this area?" asked a confused Vanessa.   
"Because, a couple times other ships have tested their weapons, some of them have disappeared! And it doesn't help that we have two unidentifiables tailing us either," added Zenta.   
"And so we're the ones investigating, but maybe the weapons testing is part of the plan?" reasoned Vanessa.   
"No Captain," said Zenta quickly, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "I overheard, do not ask me how, but I heard Command give the Captain specific orders NOT to fire any weapons in this area."   
"Should we speak to the Captain about it? Perhaps orders had changed and we weren't informed about them?" asked Vanessa.   
"I do not know, but I do not recommend it. The past crews have had people who've questioned the Captain and at the next port stop they were booted off the ship," replied Zenta.   
"I'm with Zenta, Captain. I think it's better if we take a wait-and-see stance right now," said Joe.   
Vanessa nodded her understanding and said, "Alright then, that's what we'll do, but everyone keep your ears and eyes open and be careful... I don't know about you, but something doesn't seem quite right here..."   
Both Joe and Zenta nodded and after Vanessa reported to the Captain that she found nothing new or unusual, she headed back to her small cabinspace.   
Vanessa thought to write about the days incident, but then she wondered if that was a bad idea. What if somehow someone managed to read her entries. Vanessa laughed at herself, she was being paranoid. But...she thought she'd take precautions anyways, so she didn't write about the conversation between Zenta, Joe and herself, nor her feeling of uneasiness and instead just took her shower, had a cup of tea, then went straight to sleep, albeit a restless sleep. 

* * * * * * *

Lisa had spent half of the day asleep and the other half staring off into space, thinking about everything and anything she could possibly think of.   
Half the time she thought of work and half the time she thought of Rick.   
As far as work went, she knew that she was rather lucky to be working on the SDF-3 and not down on Earth doing the reconstruction of the RDF. She did feel guilty about that, but she knew that her strength was where the ships were and that was where she was needed.   
She thought about what Admiral Gloval might do in a situation like this, how would he handle Maistroff's rise to power? She let her mind brainstorm on that topic for awhile then started thinking back on all the memories she had of Gloval, from the first time she worked for him to the day he gave her command of the SDF-2, the day he died. She started to cry. She had lost the man who was more understanding and more like a father than her real father had been.   
Then Lisa started to think about her father. She thought back, way back, to the time when she used to call him 'Daddy' and he'd come home from work and take her out to the stables on their estate or out on a rowboat on the small lake. He would tell her stories of the great family heros and would tell her about his own battle stories. To Lisa, he was her hero, more outstanding than any of the other family members she had heard about because he was her 'daddy'. Then a few years after that, Lisa's mother became ill and died and her father didn't seem to know how to comfort Lisa or himself, so he took a position in the United Earth Government, which just a few years later, would lead him to the post of Minister of Defense. Minister of Defense, of the _entire_ planet.   
There were no more horse rides around the estate, no more rowboating or walks around the lake, no more stories of famous ancestors and no more stories period.   
Luckily for Lisa, Karl Riber had come along, even if it were for a brief time, and he gave Lisa some emotional support that she badly needed. But then he went away and died.   
The day her father came to take her from her classes at the Academy to tell her about the destruction of Mars Base, he took her to a quiet spot nearby and told her the news. At first she didn't believe him and accused her father of playing some sort of trick on her. When she was eventually convinced it wasn't a trick, she lashed out at her father, blaming him for being too demanding and driving Riber away, which wasn't true at all.   
She collapsed under a tree and started to cry and when her father tried to make an attempt to console her she pushed him away and told him to leave her alone. Her father, not knowing what to do, left her where she was and went back to the car and waited until she got back into the car, a few hours later. He didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say, so he drove her to the airport where they got on a plane and headed home. All the while Lisa didn't say a word either, didn't ask where she was going. But when she got home she headed straight to her room and locked herself inside it and wouldn't come out for days on end.   
Lisa could hear her father milling about in the hallway outside her door. He'd beg her to come out and have breakfast, lunch, or dinner with him. But she always answered him with silence, so he'd fix Lisa her breakfasts, lunches, and dinners and leave them outside her door then come back later to collect the trays when she was finished eating.   
As the subsequent years passed by, Lisa and her father were on cordial terms but were never close like they used to be when Lisa was small. Along with their disagreements regarding the Zentraedi, near the end of Admiral Hayes' life, they were far from close.   
And then came the day Dolza attacked, and Lisa talked to her father for the last time. He told her that she was right and he had been wrong and implored her to try and get herself to safety. And then he was gone. She didn't get to say goodbye to him and that haunted her on and off for the past 3 years. That absence of reconciliation with her father caused her nightmares and was almost as big a problem in her life as was Rick at that time.   
Rick...   
Lisa wondered if she had some sort of curse or something. It seemed that all the men she had ever loved had left her. Riber had died. Her father had died. Admiral Gloval had died. And Rick probably hated her right now.   
Lisa started to cry again, she felt as if she were doomed to never find true happiness and love in her life.   
Lisa was unaware of how long she had been crying and when she finally stopped and looked at the clock she found that it was evening already, around 8pm. She wondered what happened to Kim, who was suppose to come by with dinner and check on her. Lisa wiped her eyes and was about to pick up the phone to call Kim when she heard a knock at the door.   
"Come in," she called.   
Kim poked her head through the door then opened it wider and walked through. She saw Lisa and knew that she had been crying.   
"I'm alright," said Lisa, noticing Kim's concerned look.   
Kim smiled and shook her finger at Lisa, saying, "Hopefully this will cheer you up. See, I'm glad I prayed for you, it seemed to have worked."   
Lisa gave Kim a puzzled look and in return, Kim winked at her then turned her head and said to someone out in the living room, "You can come in now."   
Lisa was still puzzled, and Kim winked again and stood by the door, moving over slightly so someone could enter the room.   
Lisa waited, and saw a figure in a black and blue uniform enter the room, at first she didn't know who it was, but when she lifted her head higher, she saw that it was Rick.   
Kim smiled again and then left the room, closing the door behind her.   
Lisa looked carefully, trying to be sure if her eyes weren't deceiving her. In front of her stood Rick, dressed in an Admiral's uniform. She looked at his face and could see he looked absolutely terrified of something.   
Rick looked at Lisa and she looked terrible. It was obvious that she was crying for quite some time. The words that Rick had rehearsed on his way up to the Satellite were a complete blank to him now and seeing Lisa made him speak from the bottom of his soul.   
Rick rushed over to Lisa, kneeling down next to bed and throwing his arms around her neck, sobbing over and over again, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, please forgive me, I love you, I love you."   
After awhile of just embracing each other and listening to Rick plead his apologies, Lisa cleared her throat and looked at Rick, touching his cheek and saying, "I do forgive you Rick...I love you."   
This made Rick latch onto her neck again and then he started kissing every inch of her face and neck. When he stopped to speak, she could hear the desperation in his voice as he said, "I _need_ you in my life. I can't live without you Lisa."   
"I need you too Rick," whispered Lisa.   
They embraced for a few more moments then Rick remembered that Lisa was injured and suddenly said, "Your injuries! Are you alright? How bad are they?"   
Lisa shook her head, "I'll be alright, I just need a few more days to rest...and, now that you're here, I think my recovery will be a bit faster."   
Rick shared Lisa's smile and Rick helped Lisa get up. Lisa winced a bit and Rick was still concerned, "Are you sure you'll be alright? You know, I want so badly to just put my arms around you and hug you for hours, but-"   
Lisa cut him off and said, "I won't stop you."   
"But your injuries..." said Rick.   
"To hell with them, I don't care. It hurts me more to not be able to hold you," answered Lisa.   
"Are you sure?" asked Rick.   
"I'm sure," said Lisa firmly.   
Rick hesitated for a few moments then wrapped his arms around her and he could feel her flinch a little bit and heard her wince, but she wrapped her arms around Rick and held him tightly and Rick realized that there was no disuading Lisa. She'd stay there in his arms for however long no matter how much her injuries hurt.   
"There's so much I want to tell you..." Rick said into Lisa's ear, "but first..." Rick's voice trailed off and he looked into Lisa's eyes and then kissed her gently.   
Lisa wanted to faint. Just minutes before she had thought she'd never taste his lips ever again but now he was here, back in her life, and more madly in love with her than ever. She returned the kiss, showing him that she forgave him and that she loved him.   
They kissed and embraced for quite some time and when they finally released each other, Rick wore a dreamy dazed look as he said, "Why don't I go change, and then fix us some dinner and then we can talk, have dessert, and then do more of what we were just doing."   
Lisa chuckled and kissed Rick on the cheek, teasingly saying, "Oh, so _that_ is what you really came up here for eh?"   
"Nooooooo, well.....maybe...." said Rick with a wink.   
"You're bad!" exclaimed Lisa, then she pulled Rick by the collar and kissed him.   
"Well...." said Rick breathlessly, "now who is the one who is bad?"   
Lisa smirked and then said, "Wait, don't change yet, I want to see how you look in your uniform. Where's your cap?"   
"Oh that, I didn't bring it. I really don't think I'll be wearing it, it messes up my cool hair," said Rick.   
Lisa laughed. She wasn't going to nag about the cap, afterall, it was simply a miracle that Rick had accepted the promotion and she wasn't going to push her luck on anything else.   
Rick stood back so that Lisa could look at his uniform.   
"You look very handsome Rick," said Lisa with a smile.   
"Who me? I always look handsome," answered Rick with a wink.   
Lisa rolled her eyes but smiled. Rick announced he was going to take a shower then they could decide what they wanted for dinner.   
Rick came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and then let Lisa gawk at him for awhile before taking her by the hand and leading her to the kitchenette.   
Rick opened up the refrigerator door and started pulling out various vegetables, then opened up the freezer and pulled out a package of beef.   
"How does Black Pepper steak with potatos sound to you?" asked Rick with a grin.   
Lisa's eyes were wide as she asked, "Where'd all that stuff in the refrigerator come from?"   
Rick grinned and replied, "Kim and I stopped at that poor excuse for a 'Micronian' market on the way here."   
Lisa smiled, suddenly feeling hungry, "Tenderloin sounds great to me!"   
Rick made a theatrical bow and said with a fake accent, "Very well madam, please take a seat on the couch and leave the cooking to the chef."   
Lisa giggled then made her way to the couch and sat down carefully. Rick soon followed behind her, asking, "Oh, hey, you don't mind if I turn on some music do you?"   
Lisa knew of Rick's fondness for music, and not necessarily Minmei's music. She had often gone to cleanup his quarters in New Macross and found CDs scattered all around the house and often times he'd forget to turn off the radio or CD player.   
Lisa shook her head, "Not at all. You know how much I enjoy listening to you sing."   
Rick smiled his appreciation as he popped a CD into the player and turned it on. Minutes later, Lisa could hear Rick singing along in the kitchen. 

_I can't imagine life_   
_without you by my side_   
_This is love baby that I'm feeling_   
_and I'm hoping_   
_that you're feeling the same way_   
_things tend to slip my mind_   
_like how you like to wine and dine baby_   
_with romantic lights you mean a lot to me_   
_in so many ways_

_Lately_   
_have I told you I love you_   
_lately_   
_have I told you you still mean the world to me_   
_lately_   
_have I told you I love you_   
_I'll be your wishing well_   
_tell me what you want baby_   
_(3)_

  
  


A few minutes later Rick came over and asked Lisa how she was doing and asked her if she wanted anything to drink. She replied she was fine and didn't need anything and Rick returned to the kitchen and continued cooking and singing. 

_I never knew I had a dream_   
_Until that dream was you_   
_When I look into your eyes_   
_The sky's a different blue_   
_Cross my heart_   
_I wear no disguise_   
_If I tried, you'd make believe_   
_That you believed my lies_

_Chorus:_   
_Thank you for loving me_   
_For being my eyes_   
_When I couldn't see_   
_For parting my lips_   
_When I couldn't breathe_   
_Thank you for loving me_

_You pick me up when I fall down_   
_You ring the bell before they count me out_   
_If I was drowning you would part the sea_   
_And risk your own life to rescue me_   
(4)

  
  
  
  


After several more minutes and several more songs, Rick finally had dinner finished and ready to serve. He helped Lisa sit down at the kitchen table and then served the plates and the pair started eating.   
After they ate they shared a glass of champagne, and then Rick helped Lisa back to the couch. Lisa leaned against Rick's chest as the music played quietly in the background.   
"There's so much I want to tell you Lisa, I don't even know where to begin," said Rick quietly.   
Lisa thought of telling him he didn't have to say anything or apologize for anything but she knew Rick well and knew that it would be better for him to talk and get everything off his chest.   
"I..." started Rick, "Lisa, I didn't mean what I said to you that day after the promotion meeting. I am just so stupid and selfish and a coward."   
"Rick..." said Lisa.   
"No, hear me out. I...I can't believe I said such a horrible thing to you. It's unforgivable. The entire trip up here I was so terrified, afraid that you'd finally given up on me and didn't want me anymore. I surely have given you plenty of reasons over the years to just walk away, but you still stay. We both know I don't deserve you Lisa," finished Rick with a crack in his voice.   
"Rick, don't say such a thing. I mean, think about it, and all that we've been through together. It's like we were meant for each other. Everything that's happened, it always comes back to us. You and me. And there's no one I'd rather be with than you Rick," said Lisa as she snuggled closer to Rick.   
"But Lisa-" protested Rick.   
"No buts," said Lisa firmly. "Listen, part of this was my fault as well. I kept if from you and you didn't find out until the last minute and I apologize. It's just...I was afraid. Afraid that you'd get so mad at me, and you did, because I made the situation even worse by not telling you before. I guess...I still am having a difficult time with just talking things out instead of keeping them quiet," ended Lisa sadly.   
"Lisa, look, we both made mistakes and that's only to be expected. Why don't we make a deal so we can avoid these type of situations. We talk to each other about anything and everything. No keeping things to ourselves, ok?"   
Lisa smiled slightly and shook her head, "Yes, that's a good idea. You actually don't have a problem with that. You've always been honest and open and always let me know what you're thinking. I've got to get used to sharing my feelings and thoughts, it'll take me some time, please be patient with me ok?"   
Rick hugged her and said quietly, "I'll be as patient as you need me to be babe. I guess...you've had to lock up your feelings for so long, it's gotta be a strange feeling to express them."   
"Yes, it is," replied Lisa.   
"Lisa, about me not answering when you called me on my phone before you left, I would've answered you, I hope you don't think I was _that_ angry with you. The truth was, I was passed out drunk when that call came in."   
Lisa pulled away from Rick a bit to look at him with surprised eyes. Rick gave her an embarrassed shrug and said, "Yeah, well. I had planned to go flying, but my VT was in overhaul, so I just sat down in the hanger with a whiskey bottle.   
Lisa didn't know what to say and waited for Rick to continue.   
"I don't drink very much and I guess it was a lot stronger than I thought, so I passed out pretty quickly. And I had a dream that Roy tried to talk me into taking the promotion too," said Rick with a chuckle.   
Lisa smiled faintly and replied, "Well, I guess if you've got Roy visiting you from the grave to try and convince you to take the promotion, maybe that was a sign huh?"   
Rick shrugged again, "Yeah, I guess it was."   
Lisa hugged Rick, "I'm so proud of you for taking this promotion Rick, and I'm sure Roy is proud of you too. Everyone is proud of you."   
Rick whispered, "I'm just so afraid of letting everyone down..."   
Lisa hugged Rick even tighter and said in his ear so he could hear her clearly, "I know you're afraid and it's only natural to be afraid, but remember that you have friends who are always willing to help you. You won't have to make every decision all by yourself. That's why I said that we need you on our _team_. You, me, Reinhardt, Haller, a team. I don't blame you for being afraid, I'm afraid too, afraid of making wrong decisions but we can't be perfect all the time. We just have to do the best we can with a situation and pray for the best outcome."   
"You're right," Rick said brushed Lisa's cheek. "It will take some getting used to but I will try my best."   
Lisa smiled and asked, "What made you change your mind?"   
Rick chuckled and replied, "Surprised I did a turn-around this soon huh? Well...I guess it was just a sum of things. You leaving, Miriya and Kim being extremely angry at me, Roy, and a talk me and Sammie had last night."   
Lisa was intrigued, "Really? What did you two talk about?"   
Rick grinned, "Well, she told me pretty much what you all have been telling me, but she also told me a little story about a bully in the 4th grade."   
Lisa laughed, "Aha, ok, I remember that one. She told that to us one time on the bridge. But...what did that have to do with your promotion?"   
Rick laughed, "Well, she was telling me about praying, and then she ended up on the bully story somehow."   
Lisa shook her head in amusement, "Well, she goes off the subject sometimes but all in all, I guess you got the message right?"   
"Yes, I did," replied Rick with a smile.   
"So...," Lisa started quietly, "how long are you staying?" On one hand she was thrilled that Rick was there, but on the other, she worried that he might try and stay with her as long as she was on the Satellite and that wasn't feesible, because Rick was needed planetside to oversee many important operations for rebuilding the RDF.   
Rick heaved a sigh and said sadly, "Only three days, including tonight."   
Lisa sighed also, she was disappointed to hear that he only had such a short visit. She was hoping for him to stay at least 5-7 days.   
Rick kissed Lisa's forehead and said, "I know. I wish I could stay longer. Reinhardt already has what seems like a year's worth of work lined up for me. I...I have something I need to ask your opinion on..."   
"Sure Rick, what is it?" replied Lisa, wanting to show Rick that she'd always be there to help him with struggles over decisions.   
"I...I need an aide, and I was considering asking Sammie to be my aide, but I know how much she prides herself on her Flight Ops duties, I don't want to take her away from that...." said Rick.   
Lisa thought for a moment. She knew Sammie was needed in Air Tactical but she would make a good aide to Rick. Lisa scanned her mental roster and after a few moments came up with another good candidate. "Rick, how about Vince Grant as your aide?"   
Rick paused for a moment then a smile started to spread across his handsome face, "Vince! Of course, how come I didn't think of him. That's right! Ooh...wait...isn't he needed in Mechanics?"   
Lisa frowned a bit, "You're right...let's see....well....," a mischievious look passed over Lisa's delicate features as she said, "how about Antell?"   
Rick's mouth dropped open and he gave a fake growl and replied, "If you weren't injured, I'd pick you up and throw you off the couch for such a horrible suggestion."   
Lisa had a hearty laugh, highly amused at the initial look on Rick's face after her suggestion, "You should've seen the look on your face!" she teased, still laughing.   
Rick laughed with her then after a while pulled her close to him again and said gently, "It's great to hear you laugh again Lisa."   
Lisa grew serious and just hugged Rick, not giving any comment. She agreed with him, it was great to share a joke, to laugh, and to forget about all the chaos around them, if just for a little while.   
Rick, sensing her change of mood, spoke quietly as he said, "We'll discuss the aide question tommorrow. Right now I just want to sit here with you, and if we talk, it is only about you and me. Not work, not anyone else, just us."   
Lisa let out a dreamy sigh then told Rick, "Help me up, I want to dance with my man."   
Rick got up quickly and helped Lisa up, asking, "Are you sure you're up to it?"   
"Yes, I'll be fine. If i stay in bed all the time I'll be stiff and it'll take me longer to recover. I'll be alright," replied a determined Lisa.   
The music played quietly in the background and Rick placed his arms gently around Lisa's waist and they danced slowly and carefully. They remained quiet for some time then broke the silence.   
"I hope these six weeks will go by fast, so you can hurry up and come home and we can do this every evening," said Rick quietly.   
Lisa hugged Rick a little tighter and said, "I hope so too Rick."   
"Isn't it kind of ironic?" asked Rick.   
"What is?" replied Lisa with interest.   
"Well," started Rick, "when we weren't a couple, we were actually never really separated from each other except for that time you went to Alaska Base. But now, that we're together, it looks like we'll be separated quite often."   
Lisa sighed but didn't comment.   
"I think it sucks bigtime," said Rick.   
Lisa chuckled and replied, "I think so too."   
"I don't know how I'll cope with these long separations. Talking on the phone and email is just not the same as seeing you and holding you," Rick said with a downcast tone.   
"I know, I know, so... that means we really have to make the most of our visits with each other and just try and get by, somehow..." answered Lisa.   
Rick, not wanting to seem like a downer, and instead try and follow Lisa's past advice of not dwelling on the negative, tried to sound less depressed as he responded, "Yes, you're right. We'll manage some how, and we'll make the most of our precious moments together."   
Lisa looked up at Rick and shared the smile he had started forming.   
"What are you thinking right now Lisa?" asked Rick as he remained locked on her eyes.   
Lisa tipped her head to one side a bit and said leisurely, "Oh I was just thinking of how happy I am right now and how handsome you look and how good you smell."   
Rick laughed, "So you like my new aftershave eh?"   
Lisa narrowed her eyes and said, "I like, love, everything about you Rick."   
Rick was momentarily caught offguard with Lisa's comment but recovered quickly enough and said, "And I love everything about _you_ Lisa."   
Lisa felt happy beyond words she could not help but smile broadly and could think of nothing else to do but kiss Rick. After they released each other Rick felt something on his hand and looked and found a bit of blood on it. Lisa looked at his hand as well and she and Rick looked to see where it could've come from. She turned around and Rick saw the spot on the right side just a bit above her waistline.   
"Where is it?" asked Lisa.   
"Right side, above your waist, I estimate," Rick answered.   
"Damn, that's the one from the Quadrano incident, I've been having problems with that one," answered Lisa with annoyance.   
Rick thought for a moment then said, "Why don't we call it an evening. We can go lie down and look at the stars and talk."   
"But what about dessert?" asked Lisa.   
"Oh that's right," remembered Rick. He went to the refrigerator and Lisa heard him moving a few things around. After awhile he came back and said that it was missing.   
Lisa was perplexed and then thought to ask, "Did you say you went to the market with Kim?"   
"Yes," replied Rick.   
"And what kind of dessert did you get?" continued Lisa.   
"I got a chocolate chip cheesecake, why?"   
Lisa laughed, "That's Kim's favorite. Now, let's see, there should be a note somewhere around here I imagine. She's done that before, stolen my cheesecake and left me either money to pay me back, or a note telling me she'll pay me back later."   
Rick scratched his head and wore an amused look as he looked around. Finally he spied a piece of paper by the small table near the door. He picked up the paper and read it then handed it to Lisa with a huge grin.   
'I'm sure you two can think of something for dessert --wink wink--. Love, Kim. p.s. Thanks for the cheesecake, you can take it out of my paycheck.'   
Lisa laughed and shook her head, "That girl....It's alright, I'm still a bit full from dinner anyways. So let's call it an evening. You must be tired, I'm sure you've had a long day."   
Rick took Lisa's hand and they headed towards the bedroom. Once there Lisa said, "I'm going to take another shower so it'll be easier to change these bandages. It hurts less when they fall off on their own rather than being pulled off."   
Rick shook his head adamantly in agreement, "No doubt about that."   
"How is your back?" asked Lisa.   
"Actually it is a lot better, I really don't have a problem with it right now, but at the beginning, I definitely know what you mean about the bandages," said Rick.   
Lisa nodded then said, "I'll go take my shower now." She gathered up a change of clothes and then went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.   
Rick changed into his pajamas, which consisted of a comfortable pair of sweatpants. He thought of putting on his usual t-shirt but knew how much Lisa liked him bare-chested so he left the t-shirt in his suitcase. After he had finished changing he went to the window and adjusted the tint so that way they could have a pleasant view of the stars outside, then he went and rested on the bed and waited for Lisa to finish her shower.   
Lisa finished her shower but had some problems reaching some of the bandages and would need help putting on the new ones. She semi-dried her hair then got dressed in a pair of shorts and one of Rick's dress shirts and then grabbed the bandage box and went back to the bedroom feeling a bit nervous.   
"Rick? I...would you mind helping me?" asked Lisa, timid all of a sudden.   
Rick sat up and looked at the box then replied nervously, "Sure."   
Lisa walked closer to Rick and was suddenly at a loss as to what to do next. Rick was also not sure what to do and after awhile Lisa realized that the situation was quite funny and she began to laugh lightly.   
"I didn't think I'd be this nervous about a little thing like this," Lisa said, a bit amused.   
"Same here," answered Rick.   
Lisa cleared her throat then turned her back to Rick and decided to just get on with it. She thought she should warn Rick so she said, "From what Kim tells me, it looks pretty bad. But I think it probably looks worse than it really is. It really doesn't hurt that much, except for that big gash on my left shoulder."   
Rick kissed Lisa on the back of her neck and then said, "I wish I had been there to protect you and save you from all this..."   
"It's alright. Things just can't be avoided sometimes," reasoned Lisa.   
"That pilot better be running to hide tommorrow. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," said Rick in an agitated tone.   
"Please Rick, he did the best he could, please don't be too harsh on him, I don't want any problems," said Lisa, not wanting to see any tension brew between Rick and Kohl.   
Rick sighed then said, "Ok, for your sake, I'll refrain from personally throwing him out of the loading bay."   
Lisa nodded her thanks then, her back still to Rick, slowly took off her shirt and then held it up to her chest to cover herself.   
"Lisa!" exclaimed Rick.   
"What is it?" Lisa asked a bit confused. Rick didn't say anything and Lisa felt his fingers carefully touching the spots on her back that weren't wounded. Lisa hadn't seen what her back looked like and was now worried. She looked at Rick quickly, then headed back to the bathroom to try and see for herself. Once there she picked up a hand mirror and positioned it so she could see her back. What she saw was a complete mess. She gasped and tried to regain her composure before going back out to the bedroom. Rick came into the bathroom and saw the look on her face and gently put his arm around her shoulder and led her back to the bedroom.   
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's just all superficial. I'm sure after a couple of weeks it won't even seem like you were injured," said Rick, still angry at Kohl and not wanting Lisa to panic.   
Lisa began to sniffle, "I'm sorry Rick."   
Rick was floored, why was Lisa apologizing? "What on earth are you talking about Lisa?"   
"Minmei's back must have been spotless, perfect. All I have to offer you is this beat up, scarred up, war-weary body," said Lisa sadly.   
"Bulls--t!" barked Rick. "I don't want to ever hear you talk like that Lisa!"   
Lisa sighed and replied, "But Rick-"   
"NO! Now you listen to me Lisa. I think you're absolutly gorgeous and you can kick Minmei's ass anyday. So you got a couple scars here and there, I hadn't even noticed them-"   
It was Lisa's turn to cut Rick off and she said, "I've had 3 scar-reduction surgeries in my lifetime. After my first Purple Heart, I begged my father to let me go to one of his friends who was a plastic surgeon, I heard that there's a good surgeon back in Granite City-"   
Rick took Lisa's face in his hands and looked into her eyes and said gently, but earnestly, "Lisa, you shouldn't think that these scars somehow diminish you in my eyes. These are _not_ imperfections to me. I don't want you to rush to some plastic surgeon or any doctor at all. Lisa, listen to me, what your back looks like or how many scars you have doesn't affect my love or desire for you in _any_ way at all. _Please_, believe me when I tell you this."   
Lisa saw the sincerity in his eyes and nodded, then she sighed and turned around again and waited for Rick to bandage her up.   
Rick had patched up half of her wounds, all the while both of them remaining silent. Rick could still sense Lisa's heavy heart so he started singing softly....   


_You're my peace of mind_   
_In this crazy world_   
_You're everything I've tried to find_   
_Your love is a pearl_   
_You're my Mona Lisa_   
_You're my rainbow skies_   
_And my only prayer is that you realize..._   
_You'll always be beautiful in my eyes_

_The world will turn_   
_And the seasons will change_   
_And all the lessons we will learn_   
_Will be beautiful and strange_   
_We'll have our fill of tears_   
_Our share of sighs_   
_My only prayer is that you realize..._   
_You'll always be beautiful in my eyes_

_You will always be_   
_Beautiful in my eyes_   
_And the passing years will show_   
_That you will always grow_   
_Ever more beautiful in my eyes_   
_(5)_

  


  


By the time Rick had finished singing, he had finished bandaging Lisa's back and Lisa was crying, her heart so overflowing with love and happiness that she turned around and threw her arms around Rick and hugged him tightly, her shirt falling to the floor in the process. Rick wasn't immediately aware of the fact, he had been so engrossed in just hugging her and comforting her that when he finally realized her shirt was on the floor, he riveted his eyes on the shirt and bent down and picked it up and averted his eyes as he held the shirt out to her, saying, "Uh....I think you dropped this."   
Lisa chuckled and put on the shirt, closed it a bit but didn't button it, and said, "Ok Rick, it's alright, you can look now."   
Rick hesitated and moved his eyes slowly back to Lisa, who was standing at there smiling at him with amusement. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you Rick."   
"For what?" asked a befuddled Rick.   
"For being here for me, for being a gentleman, for...for everything." Lisa felt very tired and as she looked at Rick he looked very tired as well. She took his hand and led him back to the bed where he helped her lie down. This was the first time she had laid on her back since being injured and it was extremely painful. Rick saw the grimace on her face and quickly laid down next to her and patted his chest and said, "Here, use me as your pillow." Lisa smiled and rolled over but that was the side that had the aggravated injury from the Quadrano incident and she rolled back on her back quickly and was greeted with pain again, "S--t!" she groaned.   
Rick sat up and apologized, "I'm sorry, here let's switch sides."   
The pair got up and shuffled through the exchange. They tried lying down again and Lisa was still experiencing discomfort lying on her side. She sighed and gave up and rolled over onto her stomach, which was how she had been sleeping since she had been injured. Rick stared at her for a moment, then rolled over onto his stomach as well and the two were now face to face, lying on their stomachs. The situation and the look on each other's faces made Rick and Lisa laugh.   
"You don't have to sleep on your stomach too. I know how much you wanted to look at the stars, so don't worry about me, sleep how you normally sleep," said Lisa, not wanting to have Rick have an uncomfortable night.   
Rick shook his head, "I'd rather look at your face than look at the stars."   
Lisa kissed Rick to show her appreciation and the two stared at each other in the dim light and it wasn't long until Rick's eyes started to close and then he finally fell asleep. Lisa stared at him for awhile longer, happy and content. Her man had come back to her and from what had taken place that day, she felt that their bond was even stronger than before and as long as she had that, she felt ready to face whatever challenges lay ahead of her. She said a prayer, thanking God for sending Rick back to her and thanking Kim for praying for her. She looked at Rick again then felt herself starting to give into her sleepiness and finally faded into a peaceful slumber.   
  


=============   
1. Barbra Streisand & Barry Gibb : "What Kind of Fool"   
2. Lonestar : "Only You (And You Alone)"   
3. Tyrese : "Lately"   
4. Bon Jovi : "Thank You for Loving Me"   
5. Joshua Kadison : "Beautiful In My Eyes" 

Author's Notes: 

This chapter turned out to be waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy longer than I had expected. But hey, once I got started on the last scene, where Rick and Lisa re-unite, I couldn't stop! :) 

WAS THAT MUSHY OR WHAT?!!! Bwaahahahahaha! That was for all the Rick-Lisa fans because I know I love seeing scenes when Rick Hunter finally does right! And for those who think Rick Hunter isn't capable of such niceness for Lisa, well, all I can say is that you have been influenced too much on the McKinney novels. Oh yes and some have mentioned that Rick is too wimpy. Well, if people really understand Rick's character, it's very obvious that he IS capable of being a really good guy when it comes to his dealings with Lisa. For some reason he reminds me a LOT of Jack Tripper (from the classic sitcom "Three's Company". If you've never seen the show before, it's currently airing at various times on Nickelodeon). Jack Tripper, though he talks about women alot and is always eyeing women, when it comes to relationships he's a really really decent guy, a real gentleman (he's said some things to his friend Larry about getting lucky with his dates, but you get the idea that they are just exaggerations and stories). In one episode some lady wanted him to father a child for her, but he wouldn't do it. In another episode, towards the very end of the show's run, Jack wants to marry his girlfriend, but she turns him down because she is afraid of marriage and would rather live together instead. They break up for awhile because Jack tells her that he's an old-fashioned guy and that living together just doesn't feel right to him. (eventually they do end up living together but the point is that Jack is a gentleman in his dealings with women). For those who have seen the show, you know what I'm talking about. I think our guy Rick Hunter is like Jack. A good guy with a lot of integrity. Am I making any sense? The way I approach and write Rick in this story is that he is capable of being sensitive and in the series he is actually a bit oversensitive. He is a very caring person who isn't afraid to wear his heart on his sleeve, and to have him go out for a rowdy night on the town with the boys and oogle all the women around town is definitely out of character for him. So too is his keeping all his emotions bottled up. Time and time again throughout the Macross episodes we can clearly see his feelings so he isn't some macho guy who is afraid to cry. Alright, I rest my case. :) 

  



	26. Chapter 20

**"Robotech - To The Stars: Aftermath - The First Year"**   
**Chapter 20**

February 19th, 2015   


Lisa awoke and looked at the clock, which read 3am. She was experiencing some discomfort from the wound on her right side and decided to head to the bathroom to check on it.   
She turned on the light in the bathroom and looked down at her side and saw that it was very red. At least the stiches didn't pop this time, she thought to herself. She sighed. She hated being out of commission and would much rather be working, and would much rather be able to be more mobile now that Rick was here.   
She looked in the mirror and saw the stiches. They looked grotesque, reminding her of Frankenstein and she wondered if any type of plastic surgery would ever really make the scars completely invisible. She remembered Rick's words to her about it and even though they were reassuring, she felt as if she had failed him somehow.   
"Minmei probably doesn't have any scars," Lisa said aloud, in a downcast tone. Just then the bathroom door opened wider and Lisa saw Rick standing there in the doorway.   
Not saying a word, Rick took Lisa's hand and led her back out to the bedroom and over to a window. The light from the stars outside was bright enough to illuminate each other's faces and Rick looked into Lisa's eyes. Rick knew that he had to be careful about what he was going to do next.   
Lisa waited for Rick to speak, but he didn't say a word. She wondered what was going on in his mind. Most likely, he had heard her comment about Minmei.   
Lisa looked into Rick's baby blue eyes and was expecting to find a sympathetic look but instead she saw a look of confidence. Then, as an extremely pleasant surprise, she felt Rick parting her shirt and then slip it off her shoulders. She kept her arms still so the shirt could slip seemlessly onto the floor. Lisa's heart was pounding and she felt light-headed. She let out a sigh when Rick started kissing the places on her left shoulder that were not covered by bandages and she let out another sigh when she felt Rick's hands move around her sides, mid-torso, to embrace her gently.   
After spending several moments on her shoulders, Rick moved his attention to Lisa's waiting lips and after a short while, Rick knew that he couldn't take too much more so he tried to calm things down slowly so as not to disappoint Lisa too soon and said, "I can't wait until these bandages come off, so that way I can have full access to these beautiful shoulders of yours..." then he hugged Lisa, trying not to hurt any of her wounds.   
Rick's comment had gone a bit over Lisa's head because she was too pre-occupied trying to keep her breathing under control, let alone trying to keep herself from pushing Rick onto the bed. Once she thought about his comment and realized that he had momentarily put a halt to the direction they were heading in, she was both a tiny bit relieved and also disappointed at the same time.   
Rick was silent and still but she could feel his heart beating against her skin and it was beating just as furiously as hers. She knew that being there, skin to skin with Rick, was not only sweet agony for her but most likely agony for him as well and it was taking a huge amount of complete self-control for Rick to restrain himself from taking things further.   
After a few more moments, Rick couldn't stand it anymore and bent down to pick up Lisa's shirt and handed it back to her. Lisa started putting her shirt back on and chuckled when she saw Rick wipe the sweat off his forehead.   
Rick let out a fake growl and said, "I don't know how much more of this I'm going to be able to take, my self-control is running verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry thin."   
Lisa laughed and countered, "And you don't think I'm in the same boat?!"   
"Oh, I'm sure you are! I'm a very irresistible guy," replied Rick with a smirk.   
Lisa rolled her eyes then put her arms around Rick's neck and said quietly, "Yes you are very irresistable...and you're such a gentleman."   
Rick kissed Lisa's cheek then said, "Well...I had treated you with such disrespect over the past several years, it's about time I do right and treat you with the utmost respect. But it's not merely because of guilt, it's because I love you, and I couldn't stand to treat you any other way but with the utmost respect...You are my queen, and I am your humble servant."   
A knot stuck in Lisa's throat and she couldn't reply. She was immensely happy and wish that she and Rick could leave that moment and go away somewhere where they could be alone for months on end. She heard the nagging of duty in the back of her mind but bade it be silent and allowed herself a few moments to just daydream about what she and Rick would do and where they would go for a vacation.   
After a few moments of silence, Rick sensed Lisa's weight starting to shift more onto him and he could tell that she was most likely starting to fall asleep, so he escorted her over back to the bed and helped her in then took his place next to her and brushed the hair away from her face and wished her goodnight and watched her until she fell asleep.   
Rick couldn't help but worry as he gazed at Lisa. Claudia had told Rick that Lisa had a self-confidence problem, as far as matters of the heart went, and as already witnessed, it seemed her self-confidence was diminished by the injuries she sustained recently. Rick needed to figure out a way to show Lisa how desirous he thought she was yet at the same time not make it seem that he was doing it merely as a confidence booster. Hopefully, Rick thought, their past moments with each other had shown Lisa just how much Rick was attracted to her.   
Rick looked at Lisa once again and his anxiousness started to disappear. He was where he belonged, with the person who was his soulmate, and he didnt' want to be anywhere else or with anyone else. He thought about the tough new RDF job ahead of him but knew that as long as Lisa was by his side, he could face things with more confidence than he could if he were without her, without her it would be so easy to give up. Rick smiled as he looked at Lisa one more time before closing his eyes and, after daydreaming about the woman by his side, Rear Admiral Rick Hunter drifted into a peaceful slumber. 

* * * * * * * 

BANG!!   
Vanessa was tossed out of her bunk and landed on the floor, several objects from the one shelf she had in her room falling on top of her. As she covered her head to protect herself from the shower of books and nicknacks, she heard a deep, low moan come from the ship, then some creeking, and then all was quiet.   
Vanessa waited for the alarms to sound but after sitting still for a minute, everything was still quiet. She got up and was about to start changing into her uniform when finally the captain came on the horn.   
"Hello everyone, sorry for the rude awakening, it seems we ran into a little booby trap, but nothing to worry about. We have passed through the questionable area and a team is out doing inspections as we speak. If you see anything out of the ordinary or any damage, please report it to your section chief immediately. That is all."   
Vanessa huffed her bewilderment and grumbled as she reached for her glasses, "...'nothing to _worry_ about'?! We 'ran into a little booby trap'?! Nothing to worry about my aaasss! Something strange is going on here....."   
Vanessa's phone rang and it was Captain Clemson.   
"Good morning Captain, no doubt you heard my message. And no doubt you are headed on your way here to the bridge, but rest assured we have everything under control and your assistance is not required. You can come in at your normal shift time," said Clemson cheerfully.   
"Begging your pardon Captain, but as Third Officer, shouldn't I be present ASAP? And isn't there suppose to be follow-up reports that I should be doing?" asked Vanessa, addressing the Captain with a little bit more irritation than she should have.   
Clemson's tone changed and he said neutrally, "I appreciate your committment to duty Captain, but I can assure you, we have things under control. I shall have Finn give you a full briefing when you arrive on duty later this morning. Good day to you Captain."   
"Yes sir, thank you sir, good day," answered Vanessa quietly.   
After she hung up the phone Vanessa she regretted her tone with Clemson. She had gotten the little habit of talking back to superiors from Kim and had gotten away with it mostly everytime she did it, but that was back in Macross and here she was an outsider and didn't know how things really ran and had no wish to make any enemies, especially with the captain. And, if something were up, and the Captain were involved somehow, she would be putting herself in a precarious position if he thought she was on to him.   
Vanessa sighed loudly and sat back down on her bunk. "I'm being paranoid again. Stop it V!" she said aloud. She knew that if she had one wish right now, she wished that one of her friends were there with her so she could talk about the situation. But she was alone. Well...not really...she had Joe and Zenta to talk to and they, especially Zenta, seemed to have the same something-is-up feeling as Vanessa did.   
Vanessa thought to go and speak to one or both of them and so she popped her head out her door to see who was in the hallways. She found that there were quite a few people milling around and she thought she had seen Finn off in the distance. She decided to stay in her room until duty time because she didn't want to arouse any attention by seemingly whispering in the corner with other Officers. Especially if Clemson told Finn to keep an eye on her, it was best if she kept out of his sight.   
"You're being paranoid again V," she said again. She laughed at herself but in the back of her mind she could not shake her apprehensions and suspicions. She laid back down on her bunk and hoped time would fly fast so that she could talk to Joe and Zenta at breakfast. 

* * * * * * * 

Miriya waited in the driveway for Claudia and when Claudia finally came out of the house, Miriya shouted, "Rise and shine Claudia!"   
Claudia bit her tongue to keep from laughing. She smiled at Miriya and got in the car and said, "Miriya honey, you use that expression when you want someone to wake up or when someone is just waking up."   
"Ohhhhhh," said Miriya. "Thank you for the correction. Aha! I can use that on Max tommorrow morning!"   
Claudia grinned then made sure her seatbelt was secured tightly. Everyone knew it was a risk to ride in a car with Miriya behind the wheel.   
"Did you hear the news about Rick? He accepted his promotion! Max told me last night," said Miriya excitedly.   
"Yes, I heard that last night too, and he went up to the Satellite to see Lisa," added Claudia.   
Miriya hit a pothole at a rather high rate of speed, causing Claudia to bump her head on the roof. Miriya didnt' seem aware of this and replied with a smile, "I'm sure Lisa was very happy to see him."   
Claudia, rubbing her head, commented, "Yes, I'm sure she was." Claudia looked out the window then asked, "Miriya, where are we going?"   
Miriya smiled and ran over a speed bump, causing Claudia to bump her head again.   
"Lady Hialeah hath summoned thee," replied Miriya.   
Claudia stared at Miriya and then asked, "Miriya, were you reading a Shakespeare book again?"   
Miriya made a sharp turn, causing Claudia to slide against the door and then said, "I didst, last night yonder. 'Twas very enlightening I thinketh."   
Claudia cleared her throat and tried to keep from bursting out laughing, "Miriya, people don't speak like that nowadays."   
"Why not?" asked Miriya innocently. "I find the language useage very interesting."   
"Well, it's...nevermind, I'll explain it some other time. Now, why are we going to Hialeah's? What does she want?"   
Miriya sped up through a yellow light and said, "She wants to give you an award, for your bravery when you saved us."   
Claudia scrunched her face in bewilderment but said nothing and made sure her door was locked so that she wouldn't fly out of the car during the next crazy turn Miriya made. After several more miles they came to Hialeah's office and Miriya pulled the car into the parking lot, apparently either not noticing or not caring that she ran over the concrete stopper slab and slightly hit the car in front of her. Claudia remained seated in the car wondering if she should make Miriya aware of the situation, but after thinking about it she just shrugged and got out of the car. Miriya had done this type of thing before and so there was no need to panic, Max always took care of the problem, some how.   
"You sure do have a good insurance company," mused Claudia.   
"What?" asked Miriya as she walked towards Hialeah's office.   
"Nothing," chuckled Claudia as she followed Miriya through the door. 

Upon entering Hialeah's office, both women went through their own flashbacks of what occurred the last time they were there.   
For Miriya it was a strange feeling, she was still not use to the Micronian of letting past events prey upon her mind, but this event had and in particular the incident of rescuing Rick and Lisa from the Quadranos preyed upon her mind that sometimes she had insomnia. Max, the ever patient and loving husband, had tried to help her work through her feelings but the fact was that he just couldn't understand what she was going through. She thought about maybe going to see, what was that word the Micronians used for doctors who treated anxieties.....psychopologists? She thought about it some more and going to see a 'psychopologist' would make her appear weak and there was a certain stigma, she noticed, that seemed to be attached to people who needed treatment from a psychopologist. She didn't want to be stigmatized more than she was and so she decided that she'd take some time later in the day to try and figure out which of her friends could come the closest to understanding her troubles.   
As for Claudia, she thought back to her surreal encounter with Roy. It was bittersweet and she could still remember nearly every word of their conversation. He wanted her to be happy, he wanted her to find someone... She smiled to herself and wondered if Roy would approve. Of course he would.   
Claudia's thoughts were interrupted when Uradana's loud footsteps greeted them from the main hallway. Both women looked at Uradana with a slight sense of trepidation. For her part, Uradana simply nodded her head in acknowledgement and went into a nearby room. Claudia and Miriya traded relieved looks and then heard the approaching footsteps of, if they remembered correctly, Hialeah's servant, Jigo.   
"This way please, Lady Hialeah is expecting you," said Jigo, motioning with his hand to follow them.   
Miriya and Claudia followed him to a door then climbed up the long flight of steps to get to the Micronian walkway that led into Hialeah's new office.   
Hialeah stood up and said, "Brave warrioresses, welcome to my new office. I designed it myself, isn't it spectacular?"   
Claudia said politely, "Yes, it's very nice."   
Miriya, on the other hand, blurted out, "You did the interior designing yourself?!"   
Hialeah, pleased by Miriya's interest, replied, "Yes I did, and I must say it was most enjoyable. Do you do designing at your home Miriya?"   
Miriya walked closer to Hialeah and started jabbering in Zentraedi, every once in awhile pointing to some items in the room. Claudia watched them for awhile and then sighed and sat on the edge of Hialeah's desk and dangled her feet absently and hoped that the two Zentraedis who had a penchant for interior decorating, would finish their little chit-chat soon.   
Some 30 minutes later, Miriya and Hialeah remembered that Claudia was there and Hialeah quickly announced what her plans for reward were.   
"My brave companions, I have a proposition for the both of you. Now, I know that you think I am going to ask you to macronize but you have already given me your answer regarding that and I understand. Let me just make a comment and say that if you ever change your mind, you are more than welcome to come to me for assistance. Now, what my proposition is is this. I would very much like for Miriya to take a position in my administration. She would still remain part of the RDF, nothing would change. The duties would be to act as a liason between the RDF and my local government and work on Zentraedi-related issues. From what I hear, you are already doing something similar within your own RDF. I believe it is called the Zentraedi Placement office? You would be doing the same work for me and you would have more authority in our side of the process. How does that sound Miriya?"   
Miriya thought about it for awhile. She did enjoy the small amounts of work she did for the Zentraedi Placement unit and she was gaining an increasing awareness and wish to help the Zentraedi and their plights in a Micronian world.   
Claudia watched Miriya and saw that Miriya was actually considering the opportunity.   
"Lady Hialeah, what about RDF command? I do not know if they would allow me time off from my flight duties," pondered Miriya.   
Hialeah waved her hand and said, "Do not worry about that, I have already spoken to your commanders and told them that I was going to offer you this position. They had no objections, that man, what's his name, Maistroff, yes Maistroff was the one I spoke to and he did not object."   
Claudia and Mirya gave each other a puzzled look and Claudia sought clarification, "Begging your pardon Lady Hialeah, are you sure it was Maistoff whom you spoke to?"   
"Yes, it was he, the one with the sour look on his face," said Hialeah.   
Miriya and Claudia smiled at each other and Claudia replied, "Yes, that's the one."   
Miriya looked at Hialeah and said, "Lady Hialeah, thank you for the offer, please allow me a few days to think about it."   
Hialeah gave a pleased smile. Miriya did not say no right away, and that was a good sign. Hialeah decided to not overplay her cards so she didn't push Miriya anymore on the subject and turned to Claudia and stated, "Now, as for our brave Captain Grant, I have a reward for your brave deeds, displayed here several weeks ago. I do not let bravery go unrewarded. I would like to present you with the Quadrano Medal of Honor. I have had a micronian-sized one made for you."   
Claudia smiled and thanked Hialeah and then noticed that Miriya was staring at her with a wide-eyed look, something that was rare from Miriya. Claudia chuckled and asked Miriya, "Honey, what's the matter?"   
Miriya, still wide-eyed, replied, "The Quadrano Medal of Honor is one of the highest awards among Zentraedi, even _I _haven't received that award."   
"I see..." said Claudia.   
Hialeah had Togo bring out the medal and they went through a few minutes fanfare for the presentation. After the ceremony was over, Miriya told Hialeah that she would consider her offer and call her after she had a few days to think about it.   
When they left the office, Claudia went to her side of the car but and was greeted by what looked like coolant, all over the floor near her door. She looked at Miriya who was busy getting her keys and said, "Uh...Miriya, girl, I think we might have a problem."   
Miriya looked up with skepticism and asked, "What kind of problem are you talking about?"   
Claudia motioned for Miriya to come over to her side of the car and when Miriya saw the coolant, she frowned then went to look at the front of the car. She studied the car for a few moments then opened up the hood and tossed her keys at Claudia and told her to start the car.   
Claudia turned the key in the ignition and got a sputter and then the motor died. Miriya told her to try again and again the results were the same. Miriya closed the hood and came over to Claudia and said in an annoyed tone, "Not again. Ok, I know a mechanic just a few blocks from here, we'll take the car over to him and he should be able to fix it."   
Claudia got out of the car and asked, "Ok, which tow truck company do you want me to call?"   
Miriya looked at her as if she were crazy and said, "Tow trucks will charge me....'an arm and a leg' even though it's only a few blocks away. We can push the car over there."   
"Push the car?!" exclaimed Claudia.   
"Yes, it's only 3 blocks," replied Miriya.   
Claudia looked down the street and then at Miriya and said, "Yes but those are long blocks."   
Miriya waved her hand dismissively and said, "Nonesense, we will get there in know time, come on."   
Claudia knew it was very difficult to win an argument with Miriya so she looked at her watch then called her aide to tell him that she was going to be late, and followed Miriya's directions and started pushing the car. 

After 20 minutes, a very exhausted Claudia and Miriya arrived at the auto mechanic's garage only to find that it was closed, the mechanic had gone on vacation. Miriya muttered a curse and then sighed and said, "Well, I guess I'll have to call Max."   
"Why didn't we just call him in the first place?" asked Claudia, wiping her brow.   
"Because he told me the next time I break the car, he would make me pay for the repairs myself," replied Miriya with a pout.   
"Miriya honey, how many cars have you gone through or broken?" asked Claudia.   
Miriya started counting and answered, "I believe, since we settled in New Macross, 5 cars."   
"Five cars?!!" said Claudia with disbelief.   
"Is that bad?" asked a repentant Miriya.   
"Yes honey, that's quite bad," answered Claudia.   
Miriya sighed again and Claudia tried to say as sympathetically as possible, "Well, honey, you're going to have to get used to catching the bus."   
Miriya stared at her with disbelief and said, "But Claudia, there is no way I can catch a bus, it is much bigger than I am, it will crush me!"   
Claudia put her hand to her forehead then said, "Miriya, just call Max, I'll explain to you the 'catch the bus' idiom later." 

* * * * * * * 

Lisa opened one eye and then the other and saw the door slightly open and could smell the scent of her favorite flavor of coffee. She looked next to her and saw that Rick wasn't there and then she looked at the clock and saw that it was 8am. She could guess that Rick was the source of the smell of coffee so she went to the bathroom to freshen up and then walked out to the living room, where she saw Rick straightening his uniform jacket. He didn't know she was there and so Lisa remained quiet so as not to startle Rick. When Rick finally turned around he saw Lisa standing in the doorway and he smiled at her. Lisa walked over to him and gave him a good morning kiss.   
"Well, Admiral, good morning to you too," mused a very content Rick Hunter.   
Lisa was going to reply with something along the lines of Rick being an Admiral but decided to hold off and instead asked, "What are you doing today?"   
Rick hugged her and replied, "Breetai and Exedore wanted to have a meeting with me then Kim was going to take me on a tour then I was planning on taking her on a little VT training run." Rick looked at Lisa and watched carefully to see what her reaction would be to the word "VT".   
Lisa put on a poker face and shook her head and said, "Sounds like you have a busy day today."   
Rick ran his finger over Lisa's cheek and said quietly, "Not really, I only have my morning time occupied. I expect that I should be able to get off work sometime this afternoon and I intend on spending the rest of the day with you."   
Rick saw Lisa beam a smile at him and her eyes lit up. He knew he had made her happy and so he continued telling her his itinerary for the rest of the day.   
"After my meetings I would come home and we can have an early dinner maybe, then if you're feeling up to it, I could take you for a walk around the new observation deck they put in. I saw it on my way here and it's really nice, I think you'll like it. Then after that, we can come back here and watch a movie or something and have dessert and just spend a nice quiet evening together. How does that sound, did you have anything else planned or that you wanted to do?" asked Rick.   
Lisa shook her head and smiled, "No Rick, that sounds like a perfect evening to me."   
"Very well then, we're all set for a nice relaxing date for tonight then. I'll call you around lunch time, or stop by if I can, so I can check and see how you're doing," smiled Rick.   
Lisa held his hand as he walked to the door and before opening the door Rick asked, "So....do you need help with your bandages right now, I mean before I go to work? I could help you that's no problem you know I..."   
Lisa slowly grinned at Rick, who looked like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Why Rick Hunter...do I sense an ulterior motive at work here...?"   
Rick scratched his head and tilted his head to one side and stammered, "Well...I mean..."   
Lisa chuckled and teased, "You want another hug like last night, don't you?"   
"I...uh...well..." mumbled Rick.   
Lisa laughed and started pushing him out the door, "You're going to be late for work, maybe, if you're good, you can have a hug later when you get home."   
Rick smiled and winked at Lisa. Lisa rolled her eyes and blew Rick a kiss and Rick grinned and said, "Alright honey, I'll be home later."   
Lisa closed the door and had to smile, she thought it was very strange, but very good to have gone through this little married-couple like exchange. She was going to stay home and Rick was going off to work. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this domesticated. For the past 10 years she had had very little time to relax and just be a normal person and appreciate the small, seemingly uninteresting things in life. Lisa sat down on the couch and sighed with contentment.   
So far, Rick seemed to be accepting his new command and she had no doubt he could do the job well. He was here with her, if just for a few days, and she wanted to make the most out of their time together. She thought back to the hug they shared in the early morning and could not help but smile from ear to ear. They were becoming closer, they both knew it and could feel it and Lisa was overjoyed to know that finally, she was on the right track to happiness at last.   
Lisa had the whole day ahead of her with nothing to do except read up on a few reports, so she thought that she was feeling strong enough and decided to try and do some things around the 'house.' She went to the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator and was pleased to find enough food in there that she thought she could come up with something for dinner. It had been awhile since she had last cooked and she thought she had better get reaquainted with the kitchen so she could cook Rick a meal every now and then.   
Lisa stood in the middle of the kitchen and tried to formulate her schedule for the day. She spoke out loud and said, "First...have a cup of coffee, go take a nice hot shower, read a few reports, cook dinner, and wait for my honey to come home." Lisa smiled then set her eyes on the coffeepot and poured herself a cup, hoping it would give her the energy jolt she needed for the rest of the day. 

* * * * * * * 

"Hunter is here, incase you haven't heard by now," said the woman in an annoyed tone of voice.   
"Yeah, I know," answered Kohl.   
"The Boss isn't going to be happy about this," replied the woman.   
"Don't worry, our goal is to keep Hayes and the mining operation delayed for a week right? We're almost there. Now that Hunter is here on a little visit, I doubt if Hayes will leave to go anywhere and will be spending all her time with him," said Kohl unconcerned.   
"Very well, you seem quite convinced that we can accomplish our goal," said the woman.   
"I am certain we can, and if things don't go as planned, I'm sure we can think of something to take care of the problem," replied Kohl, looking at his watch.   
The elevator bell chime sounded and the nurse, not saying a word or giving a look at Kohl, walked out of the elevator and back to her nurses station. 

* * * * * * * 

Zenta stretched and yawned then dropped her pen on the floor. Vanessa reached down to pick it up for her and while trying to retrieve the pen, Zenta put a note into Vanessa's hand and whispered, "Read it when you go to the bathroom."   
Zenta then sat up in her chair and cheerfully thanked Vanessa for getting her pen for her. Vanessa had a very brief report of the 'boobytrap incident' from the XO when she arrived on the bridge and was not pleased with the skimpy briefing. The note from Zenta sounded as if it promised to be some bit of information that the XO nor Captain Clemson had mentioned to Vanessa and so Vanessa, eager to read it, waited 10 minutes then headed towards the bathroom to read Zenta's note... 

_Word is, there was flooding in the torpedo bays and damage to number 2 reactor. Dispose of this message completely._

Vanessa re-read the note several times and was trying to keep herself calm, although she was fuming like a bull. She couldn't understand why she had not been informed of the damage and decided to do a little investigating to see who knew what and who was covering up. She returned to her station and kept quiet until it was lunch time and Captain Clemson was making his way off the bridge.   
"Captain Clemson sir, I ate a big breakfast and wasn't planning on having lunch so would it be alright if I go and take a look at the torpedo bays? I have yet to see them," said Vanessa, trying to sound innocently curious.   
Clemson gave the XO a quick look then turned Vanessa and smiled, "I'm sorry Captain, but they are doing some maintenance in the bays now, perhaps tommorrow?"   
"Sure no problem Captain," replied Vanessa.   
"Thank you for being understanding Captain, oh by the way, Finn is coming with me so you have the bridge, good day," said Clemson and he tipped his hat then left the bridge with Finn following behind him. 

* * * * * * * 

"Miriya, didn't I tell you you have to be more careful, especially if you're parking in spots that have concrete stoppers," said a weary Max.   
"I know Max, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting," explained Miriya.   
Max looked at Claudia who only shrugged. Max took out his phone and then called for the tow truck, which arrived 10 minutes later.   
"I'll take the car in, you girls can use my car for now," said Max as he pulled the keys out of his pocket.   
"But Maximillian how will you get back to the base?" asked Miriya.   
"Don't worry, I'll most likely hop a ride on the bus, because I think all the rental cars in the city are still all rented out," said Max.   
Max was about to hand the keys to Miriya but then he snatched them away at the last minute and said, "On second thought...maybe...Claudia, will you do the driving today please?"   
"But Maximillian! Please, let me drive!! I promise to be careful," whined Miriya.   
Claudia stared at Miriya; she had never seen her act that way before.   
"Miriya, _no_. Now, we cannot affored to be without both cars alright? Let Claudia drive and when I get back to the base and it's time for us to go home, I'll wait for you and I'll drive us home," said Max as if he were talking to a disobedient child.   
Miriya gave Max a small pout then went to the passenger side of the car and got in and slammed the door close and waited. Max handed the keys to Claudia with a chuckle. Claudia looked at Miriya again and then at Max and then whispered to him, "That was the scariest thing I ever saw."   
Max laughed and asked, "What, you mean Miriya whining and throwing a temper tantrum?"   
Claudia nodded her head.   
"It IS very scary isn't it. And you know what, she picked it up from Dana. When Dana turned Terrible Two and started throwing tantrums, Mir asked me, 'Maximillian, why does Dana do that?' and I told her it was natural for people to throw tantrums sometimes when they wanted something. And Mir asked me if it worked, and I made the HUGE mistake of telling her that sometimes it did actually work. I tried to tell her that it's never good to throw a tantrum, but I think her hearing shut off after I said that tantrums worked sometimes," said Max.   
Claudia whispered again and asked, "So you mean...does Miriya throw a tantrum on a regular basis?"   
Max wore a huge grin and replied, "Not anymore thank goodness, not after I told her that throwing a tantrum was a sign of weakness and that it was a 'micronian disciplinary problem'. But, once in awhile, like today, she forgets."   
"Maximillian! What is the holdup?" shouted Miriya from the car.   
Max lightly pushed Claudia along, telling her, "You better go before she gets mad at you too."   
Claudia smiled and then quickly got into the car and started the motor, aware that Miriya was watching her driving routine.   
After about a mile of driving, Miriya said, "I'm a good driver you know."   
Claudia smiled at her then turned her eyes back to her driving.   
"Do you not think I'm a good driver Claudia?" asked Miriya.   
Claudia was now put on the spot and she needed to think quickly, "I...I have not been in the car with you long enough to be able to give an adequate assessment of your driving skills Miriya."   
Miriya rolled her eyes and said, "Have you been hanging around Exedore too much? That sounds like something he would say."   
Claudia remained silent for a moment then said, "Hey, Miriya, you used the phrase 'hanging around'!"   
"I did?" asked a surprised Miriya.   
"Yes yes, you said, 'Have you been hanging around Exedore too much?'" replied Claudia.   
Miriya sat up straighter in her seat, "Well, that's right, I did!"   
Claudia smiled in amusement at Miriya's childlike pride in her accomplishment and breathed a sigh of relief that she, for the moment, escaped having to tell Miriya that she was a bad driver. 

* * * * * * * 

"Admiral Hunter, we are very pleased to have you aboard the Satellite," said Exedore in his usual diplomatic manner.   
"Thanks Exedore, it's good to be here. I really didn't get much chance to look around the last time I was here," replied Rick.   
Kim went around the table pouring everyone a cup of coffee then looked at the videolink monitor and said to Breetai, "Sorry Commander Breetai, looks like you miss out on some good Cappuccino."   
Breetai looked at her with a perplexed look then asked her, "Is that the same thing as this 'Cappuchin' thing that Miriya keeps emailing me about?"   
Kim laughed and answered, "Yes sir, it is."   
Breetai nodded his head, "Ahh I see, well, the next time I am micronized, I shall make sure to try some."   
Kim smiled then sat down and fixed a few papers before starting her slide presentation.   
"Admiral Hayes has asked me to gather your opinions on these personel assignments," started Kim, then she went through giving a small report on about 3 dozen people that Lisa requested be assigned to the SDF-3 construction project.   
After taking several hours to evaluate all the recommendations and decide on a list of candidates who should be called for an in-person interview with Breetai, the group dispersed and Rick told Kim he wanted to pick something up for lunch for Lisa. 

As Rick and Kim were walking down the hall, they heard a holler from behind them and turned around to see two men walking towards them, one of them at a jogging pace.   
"Hey Rick! Oh...excuse me, _Admiral_ Rick," said a jovial man in his late thirties.   
Rick clasped the man's hand as soon as the man was near enough and gave it a hearty shake, "Brent! I didn't know you were stationed up here? How are you? I haven't seen you since the SDF came back to earth! How is your girlfriend?"   
Brent gave a loud laugh and replied, "Not girlfriend, wife. And I am still trying to figure out if that's a good or bad thing," then he burst into loud laughter again.   
Rick and his friend spent a few moments catching up on old times when Brent remembered he needed to introduce people.   
"Hey, sorry, let me introduce you to Lieutenant Kirk Kohl, he just got assigned to me today," said Brent.   
Kohl held out his hand but Rick froze. Kim looked back and forth at both men nervously. Finally Rick stiffly held out his hand and shook Kohl's hand, saying, "Kohl...aren't you the pilot who brought Admiral Hayes up here?"   
Rick stared at Kohl and Kohl stammered, "Yes...I was the one. I'm very sorry Admiral, I, there's no excuse for my lack of ability. That's why I've been reassigned."   
Kohl glanced over at Kim with a look that seemed to say, 'help me out here' and Rick picked up on it looked at Kim from out of the corner of his eye but said nothing.   
Rick, remembering Lisa's request not to get upset at Kohl and Rick not wanting to cause any trouble himself, satisfied in knowing that Kohl was relieved of his previous duties, tried to calm his anger and simply said, "Brent, it's nice seeing you again, we'll have to grab lunch sometime before I leave, which...actually is the day after tommorrow. Good day gentlemen."   
Rick started to walk away and Kim followed but Kim called out, "Commander Young, could I speak to you for a moment?"   
Kohl studied Rick's reaction and saw Rick give Kim a confused and somewhat irrate look. Kim remained in her spot and when she saw that Kohl wasn't going to leave and was in fact heading towards them, she decided to keep as much distance between Rick and Kirk as much as possible and so Kim headed towards Kohl to see what he wanted.   
"Hey, do you want to go out to lunch or dinner today?" asked Kohl, trying hard not to snicker and keeping his eye on an irritated Rick.   
"No, I do NOT want to go out to lunch or dinner with you alright? Now please don't ask me again," returned an annoyed Kim.   
"But I thought we were friends," replied Kohl.   
"Well, we're not friends friends, we're just like acquaintances you know. And if you thought otherwise then I'm sorry to have mislead you," said Kim, hoping Kohl would not press her on the issue.   
Kohl sighed then pepped up and smiled, "Ok, if that's the way it has to be, but if you ever change your mind, don't hesitate to look me up," then he playfully gave her a gentle sock in the arm and walked away.   
Kim didn't want to turn around, she was afraid of the angry look she expected to see on Rick's face. When she finally did turn around the look was there and Rick was walking towards her.   
"What the hell was that all about, how could you be fraternizing with the guy that nearly got Lisa killed?!" said an angry Rick.   
Kohl, on his walk down the opposite end of the hallway, managed to hear a commotion going on behind him and could not help but smirk. 

"I...I..." mumbled Kim.   
"You what?! My gosh do you flirt with everyone, no matter who they are?!" said Rick.   
Kim didn't know what to say and so she stormed away, wanting to get away from Rick.   
"Kim, wait!" called out Rick as he followed after her.   
Kim quickened her pace and Rick had to sprint to catch up to her. There were people coming down the hall so Rick sighed tiredly and said, "Ok, let's just go pickup lunch for Lisa and we'll talk about this later."   
Kim nodded and they walked in silence towards the elevator. Rick stood in front of the elevator with his hands in his pockets and said, "Alright look, I'm sorry."   
"It's ok. But I just want you to know, I'm not dating him or anything, even though he wants to. I mean, I just had a dinner or two with him and I told him just now that there's nothing more and that I don't want him asking me out anymore," explained Kim.   
She could see the hurt look on Rick's face and she knew too that she was somewhat in the wrong for being too friendly with the man who nearly got Lisa killed.   
"Listen, let's just forget it for now. You're gonna have to lead the way, I dont' know my way around here. We need to pickup some lunch for Lisa. And...if you still want to, we can go on that VT training run," said Rick as he leaned against the wall.   
"Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't you rather spend that time with Lisa?" asked Kim.   
"I had already told her my plans for the day and she knew we were suppose to go out on that run, so we might as well go, or else she'll get suspicious and when we go see her try and be cheerful, I don't want her to know we had this little spat. You know how perceptive she is, if even one of us is frowning she'll figure it out," answered Rick.   
Kim nodded then punched the appropriate elevator button and she and Rick headed towards the one and only Deli on the Satellite.   


Kim opened the door to Lisa's quarters and she and Rick walked into the living room. The television was on but they didn't see Lisa anywhere. Rick headed towards the couch and saw that Lisa was asleep. He smiled as he sat down on the armrest. Kim came over and whispered, "Should I leave?" Rick shook his head no and then Kim whispered again, "You're going to wake her up?" Rick was still looking at Lisa and still smiling and shook his head yes.   
Rick put the lunch bag down on the coffeetable then knelt down on the floor so he could see Lisa's face. He gently brushed the hair from her eyes and said quietly, "Lisa. Lisa wake up."   
Lisa mumbled and Rick kissed her on the cheek and said again, "Lisa wake up. Lunch is here."   
Lisa's eyes managed to focus and she saw Rick's handsome face smiling in front of her.   
"Hey there sleepyhead, we brought you lunch. How long have you been asleep?" asked Rick.   
Lisa, with Rick's help, sat up carefully and looked at the clock then replied, "Only for about a half an hour."   
Rick laughed and said, "Suuuuuuure. I'm sorry I woke you up but I couldn't help it." Then Rick put his arms carefully around Lisa's waist and kissed her.   
Kim quickly pulled out her cellphone and snapped a picture of Rick and Lisa as they were kissing. The couple heard the sound and looked behind them. Kim shrugged and said, "Hey well, I mean, come on, I have to have something interesting to send back in my daily email to Sammie."   
Rick and Lisa laughed then Kim announced, "I'm going to my quarters to change into my flight suit. Rick, just come over and knock when you're ready to go."   
Kim left and Rick turned to Lisa and asked her, "How are you feeling?"   
"I'm feeling pretty good, actually, I was thinking of cooking dinner," replied Lisa with a smile.   
"Cook dinner? For me?" asked Rick with a dopey look on his face.   
"Not _just_ for you, for me too, and Kim, if she wants to take some home with her, which I'm sure she will," replied Lisa with amusement.   
"That sounds great, what are you going to cook?" asked Rick.   
"Well, I have stuff here for Lasgna, but I think maybe you need to stop and get something for dessert," answered Lisa, trying to remember what she saw in the refrigerator.   
"Dessert is no problem, in fact, I think someone named Kim Young owes us a cheesecake," said Rick, nodding with a get-even gleam in his eye.   
Lisa laughed and then asked Rick, "How long will you be?"   
Rick thought for a moment then replied, "We shouldn't be more than 2 hours."   
Lisa nodded then tried to stand up. After a little help from Rick, she made her way to the kitchen and said, "Then, I better get started on the Lasgna now."   
Rick followed her and asked, "Are you sure you're alright, I mean, I don't want you to overdo it now."   
Lisa nodded, "No, I'm fine. I need to start moving around more. We're already behind schedule and I know Breetai wants to make that space fold as soon as possible."   
Rick carefully slid his arms around Lisa's waist and said, "Yes ma'am. I was just checking. I worry about you you know."   
Lisa took Rick's right hand then turned around into his arms, "I know and thank you for looking out for me."   
Rick smiled then gave her another kiss then headed off to change into his flight suit as Lisa started her preparations for the Lasgna. 

* * * * * * * 

"Are you ok back there?" asked Rick over his shoulder.   
"Affirmative," answered Kim.   
"Ok, now, I'll take us out of here, then hand the controls over to you so you can get used to them," stated Rick as he checked his instruments.   
"Alright. Say, Rick...?" said a wary Kim.   
"Yeah what is it?" replied Rick distractedly.   
"Are they sure the sector is clear? I mean, I don't want to get caught in a situation like Lisa did or anything like that. I wouldn't know what to do and I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to help you much," said Kim quietly.   
Rick initially had his feelings hurt but as he analyzed Kim's comment more, he realized it had nothing to do with her lack of confidence in his flying abilities, rather she most likely was afraid of being caught in a perilous predicament, and she had surely had her fill of those recently. Rick tried to calm her nerves by replying, "Please try not to worry. Remember, I'm an ace pilot and I'll be especially careful since I have precious cargo onboard. At the first sign of any trouble we will hightail it out of here."   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply-" stuttered Kim.   
"I understand Kim, I understand why you're a little bit nervous," said Rick in a comforting tone.   
"When I flew to Costa Rica I slept the entire trip, but this is different," replied Kim.   
Rick looked in his rear view mirror and was serious as he asked, "Kim. If this is making you too nervous, we can cancel today and try another time."   
Kim remained quiet for a moment then shook her head, "No. I...I think this training will come in handy and there's no one who'd I'd rather train with than you Rick."   
Rick nodded then said, "Just remember, if things are making you too nervous, just let me know and we'll head home."   
"Roger," answered Kim, trying to cheer herself up.   


"Ok, time to switch the controls over to you now Kim, are you ready?"   
"Yes sir, I'm ready!" replied Kim enthusiastically.   
Kim flew for about 30 minutes without event then Rick said, "Alright, now switch us over to Gerwalk mode, it will buck a little bit but don't be afraid, it will smooth out quickly."   
"Aye aye captain," saluted Kim, then she flipped the switch.   
Kim flew them around for ten more minutes then Rick checked a few instruments before saying, "Now, listen very carefully. We are going to switch seats. This can only be done in space, or else when me and Sammie had gotten ambushed on the way to New Portland, we would've done it. Now, make sure your suit and helmet are on absolutely perfectly. There can be no leaks anywhere. Once you're done checking that then I want you to put us carefully down over there on that small piece of meteor over to your left and I'll open the canopy so we can switch seats."   
"Got it," replied Kim a bit nervously.   
Rick picked up on it and asked one more time, "Kim, we don't have to do this if you don't want to, just let me know."   
"I'm ok, let's do it!" said Kim, trying to put on a brave front.   
Kim followed Rick's instructions exactly and the switch went off without a hitch. Rick smiled and said, "Ok, now I want you to switch to Battloid mode. Then we'll go through some exercises that will really give you a workout."   
"Sounds good to me. Actually, B mode is my favorite of the three. We had a short orientation when you guys were testing those Armored VTs, but it was very brief. I think I'm really looking forward to this," said Kim confidently.   
Rick chuckled then said, "Is that so? Well then I won't have to worry about being too tough on you then, sounds like you're up to a little bit of strenous exercise. There's a set of exercises that mimick Judo, it's really tough, a real workout, but I'm sure you're up to it."   
"I'm up to it man!" shouted Kim.   
"We shall see...." teased Rick. 

After 30 minutes of battloid training, Kim said she was too tired to continue and Rick agreed that it was time to call it a day.   
"Hey, let's call Lisa and have her look out the window so she can see us pass by," said Kim.   
Rick agreed and they had Lisa go stand near the window. Kim was still piloting in Battloid mode and when they got near the window Kim made the battloid wave to Lisa.   
Lisa laughed in amusement and then headed back to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner.   
Kim switched back to fighter mode and Rick talked her through the landing, which she executed perfectly. As they were walking back to their quarters, Rick remarked, "You did great today Kim, you're a natural. You did a lot better than Sammie did when I let her fly to New Portland, but don't tell her I said that, I don't want her to get mad at me."   
Kim snickered and said, "Oh come on, you mean you want to deprive me of my chance to gloat?!"   
Rick gave Kim a pleading look and Kim relented, "Alright alright, I won't rub it in. Anyways, Sammie can't help it if I'm better than she is."   
Rick rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway. When they got to Kim's room, Rick said, "Kim, listen, about what I said this afternoon, that thing about Kohl..."   
Kim held up her hand and said, "It's already forgotten."   
"I didn't mean to make it seem like I thought you were-," started Rick.   
"...a nondiscriminating flirt? to put it mildly..." finished Kim.   
"Well what I meant-" stammered Rick.   
"It's alright. I know, maybe in the seedier quarters, guys think I'm easy, but I'm not and neither are Sammie and Vanessa. We are all just talk. In fact, we hardly do anything at all with the guys we go out with. We have alot of integrity, even though it probably doesn't show," explained Kim.   
"I know you girls are good girls and are really just all talk," said Rick with a wink.   
Kim winked back and then said, "Thanks for the training. I think it's important for me to be up-to-date with mostly just about everything, since I am Lisa's aide and all, I have a very important responsibility."   
Rick smiled and said, "I know that with you around, Lisa's in good hands."   
Kim looked around, making sure no one was in their immediate vicinity and said, "Hey, so speaking of Lisa, how are you guys getting along now??"   
"I think we're doing pretty well now. We talked about things and I think we'll be ok," said Rick with a confident smile.   
"That's good to hear. So...how did she manage with her bandages last night, did you help her?" asked Kim with a mischievious gleam in her eye.   
"What?" mumbled Rick, then his mind started wandering back to the previous night and his intimate moment with Lisa.   
Rick seemed to be in a daydream and Kim waved her hand in front of Rick's eyes, "Yoohoo, Rickie boy. Earth to Rick, come in Rick."   
Rick shook himself out of his daydream, "What?"   
Kim giggled and said slyly, "From the look on your face, I take it that you helped Lisa with her bandages eh?"   
Rick blushed and Kim laughed wickedly before saying, "Ok, you two, don't forget that my bedroom is right on the otherside of Lisa's bedroom, so try and not be _too_ noisy if you guys decide to get extra comfy with each other, 'cause I have an early meeting tommorrow."   
"Wha?!" exclaimed Rick.   
Kim put her hand on her hip and gave Rick a 'don't-you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' look.   
"Uhhh, Kim...I don't think Lisa is up to it right now...she's still injured you know..." replied Rick.   
Kim shrugged, "Yeah I guess you're right. Still though, you never know."   
"Kim..." said Rick warningly.   
Kim held up her hands, "Alright, alright, sheesh, you're such a gentleman!"   
"Is that bad?" asked Rick.   
Kim shook her head, "No, in fact, I'm proud of you 'Little Brother'," and then she gave Rick a quick peck on the cheek and quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I did that! I hope Lisa won't get mad at me!"   
Rick laughed and said, "No, don't worry about it, 'Big Sister'. Oh...damn, you know what, I forgot to pickup dessert."   
"You guys are having an early dinner, or late lunch if you can call it that. Are you going to eat again later on?" asked Kim.   
Rick thought about it for a moment then looked at his watch, "You're right, I guess both Lisa and I weren't paying attention to the time. Well, let's see, we can eat this late lunch now then grab something later on tonight I guess. So we'll still definitely need dessert."   
Rick looked at Kim anticipatingly and Kim knew what he was thinking, "I owe you and Lisa a cheesecake don't I?"   
Rick nodded and then added, "Oh, another thing, we have some Lasgna for you to take back to your quarters. Lisa said she was going to make enough for the three of us."   
"Really?? That's sweet of you guys. Hey, I got an idea, let me go change, and then I'll head down to M-block and pickup dessert for you guys and bring it over and while I'm here I'll pickup my Lasgna," offered Kim.   
"Sounds like a good plan to me, just come on over when you're ready, no need to call," said Rick cheerfully.   
Kim opened the door to Lisa's quarters and told Rick, "Here you are Prince Charming, your princess is waiting."   
Rick smiled and thanked Kim then went through the door and found Lisa standing near the small dining table. He put his helmet down on the counter and then walked up to Lisa and put his arms around her and held her. "How are you feeling," he spoke softly into her ear.   
"I'm feeling better, especially now that you're here," replied Lisa.   
"Cooking didn't tire you out too much did it?" asked Rick.   
"No, it didn't. It was quite fun actually, and I drank plenty of coffee so I'm kind of wired right now," said Lisa with a chuckle.   
Rick raised his eyebrows and said, "Well, it sounds like you have plenty of energy for the rest of the day."   
"I do believe so," answered Lisa confidently.   
Rick winked at her then said he was going to take a shower and change. Lisa waited until she heard the shower turn on then decided to sneak over to the bathroom and quietly steal all the towels. She made her way back to the living room and laughed outloud. After another ten minutes, she heard the shower turn off and went back to the bedroom and waited to see and hear Rick's reaction.   
Rick got out of the shower and looked around and noticed there were no towels. "Wait a minute, this seems like a fishy case of deja vu," he said outloud. He walked to the door and peeked through the opening and saw that Lisa was sitting on her chair near her desk and then he spied the towels in the far corner of the room. Rick shook his head in amusement and realized that Lisa was starting to become mischievious like the Trio. He stood still for a moment, trying to figure out what he should do.   
Rick poked his head through the door and said, "I suppose you think this is funny don't you?"   
Lisa burst into a fit of laughter.   
"I swear, Kim is having a bad influence on you, I'm going to have to have her reassigned or something," said Rick with a grin.   
Lisa didn't comment and continued laughing.   
Rick shrugged, secretly he was happy to see her having a giggle fit. "So...I suppose you expect me to come out there and get my towels, or are you going to get them for me?" asked Rick.   
Lisa stopped laughing and realized that she was actually faced with a decision that shouldn't be taken lightly. She thought about it for a few seconds more then turned herself around so that she would be facing away from Rick and then motioned with her hand that he was to go and get the towels himself.   
Rick opened up the door and saw that Lisa was looking at a picture on the wall in front of her and teased, "Hey babe, you're missing a great show here. I've got a great body you know."   
Lisa rolled her eyes and said in a fake annoyed tone, "Yeah, what_ever_!" Then she slowly and carefully looked over her shoulder and saw Rick walk back into the bathroom and smiled then went back to the dining table.   
Rick got dressed and came to the table and noticed that Lisa was smirking at him. Rick sat down and narrowed his eyes at her and asked, "And dear Admiral, what are you looking so smug about?" then he took a drink of water.   
Lisa returned Rick's narrow-eyed look and replied, "I always knew you had a good ass."   
Rick choked on his sip of water and Lisa started laughing when Rick actually looked frightened. She couldn't resist the urge to tease him and said, "What's the matter, you were the one who told me I was missing a good show and that you 'had a great body'."   
Rick remained quiet and Lisa went into another fit of laughter. After she caught her breath she said, "Oh don't worry Rick, I didn't see _everything_."   
Lisa laughed when she saw Rick let out a sigh of relief. Then Rick pretended to be defensive and said, "Well, you know, I wasn't serious when I meant you should look, you know, I mean..."   
Lisa giggled and pointed at Rick, "You should've seen the look on your face!"   
Rick was embarrassed but couldn't help smiling and returned, "You _are_ bad you know. And I still have yet to get even with you, but just you wait. We'll see who will be the one laughing."   
Lisa snorted, "Oh yeah, I'm so scared I'm shaking as we speak. Well, what about last night?"   
Rick held up his hands, "Hey, I didn't see anything. I was tempted to look, believe me but I didn't."   
"Awww, Rick you're such a gentlemen," teased Lisa.   
Rick shook his head and said, "You're impossible you know that?"   
Lisa smiled proudly then proceeded to start eating her dinner. After a few forkfuls of Lasgna, she said matter-of-factly, "Really though, I'm serious. You got a cute butt. You better watch out, I might be stealing your towels more often."   
Rick grinned and said, "So this is the second time now, I can only imagine what other hijinks you might have in the works."   
Lisa shook her head, "Well, the first time was Kim's idea. Oh and by the way _she_ saw _everything_. Why do you think Sammie and Vanessa came over here right away after that trick we pulled on you."   
Rick dropped his fork, "What did you say?!"   
"Yeap. She used the old mirror trick, pretty clever. I don't know why I didn't think of that myself," said Lisa.   
"She saw everything?!" said a shocked Rick.   
Lisa looked at Rick's face only briefly, she was on the verge of having another fit of laughter because of the expression on his face. "Come on Rick? You guys aren't embarrassed about things like that, it's no big deal for you guys."   
Rick held up his finger, "Uh well, that's not quite true..."   
Lisa put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hand and smiled at Rick and mustered an alluring voice and said, "Oh come on Rick, you have absolutely nothing to worry about."   
"How...how do you know that?" mumbled Rick.   
"Well, Kim told me of course. And you know how picky she is, if she gave you her stamp of approval, then I take her word for it," Lisa winked at him and Rick cleared his throat nervously.   
"So do I get _your_ stamp of approval?" asked Rick.   
Lisa resumed eating her Lasagna and said, "Oh, from what Kim has described to me, most _definitely_."   
"Described?" said Rick.   
Lisa cleared her throat to keep from laughing and pretended to keep eating, "Yes, Rick. Now stop worrying and eat before your dinner gets cold."   
Rick started to chuckle and Lisa asked him what was wrong. Rick replied, "I think we could call this a late lunch don't you think?"   
Lisa looked over at the clock, which read 2:30 pm, and Rick laughed when a dumbfounded look swept over Lisa's face. "We'll just eat again later on this evening," said Lisa with an embarrassed smile as she got up to start clearing off the table.   
Rick got up quickly and helped Lisa clear off the table, "Go ahead and sit down, I can take care of things here."   
Lisa shook her head defiantly, "Nonsense. I'm not an invalid, and I need to start moving around a lot more a lot quicker if I want to be ready to get back to duty next week."   
Rick was about to reply but he knew well enough to know that there was no dissuading her in the matter. Rick stopped what he was doing to stare at Lisa. Lisa looked up at him and asked, "What?"   
Rick took the dishes from her hands and put them back down on the table and said quietly, "You know, that's one of the many things I always admired about you. You have a lot of guts and determination."   
Lisa gave Rick an appreciative smile then decided to show her appreciation even more by walking up to him and kissing him.   
"Alright, here's the cheesecake, now give me my Lasa...ooops!" said Kim as she came through the front door. She rolled her eyes and added, "My gosh, are you guys at it again?! I swear, there's going to be a little Hunter around here before we know it, followed by another and another, and it wouldn't surprise me if there were a whole VT squad...or bridge crew of little Hunters ten years from now..." Rick and Lisa smiled, they knew their friend was good-naturedly teasing them.   
Kim handed the cheesecake over to Rick and said, "Sorry guys, I should've knocked first."   
Lisa shook her head, "Don't worry about it."   
"I'll go get your Lasagna, hang on a sec," said Rick as he headed to the kitchen.   
While Rick was fixing Kim's dinner, Lisa told Kim about the latest bath towel stunt she pulled and when Rick came back to the living room he saw identical mischievious grins on Kim and Lisa's faces.   
"Oh no...," he said as he handed Kim a large tupperware container.   
Kim turned to Lisa and said for Rick's benefit, "I'm sure proud of you Lisa. Next time, don't forget to get a picture, that way I can send it to Sammie and Vanessa."   
Rick's face started turning red and Kim hefted her tupperware bowl then patted Rick on the shoulder and said, "Now now Rick, nothing to be embarrassed about, you should be proud of yourself. Anyways, I gotta run, thanks for the Lasgna, Lisa I'll check in with you tommorrow!"   
Rick watched Kim exit the room and locked the door behind her then he let out a deep breath, "I'm not going to live this down am I?"   
Lisa patted Rick on the stomach and said, "No you're not. Rick, listen, I'm still full, why don't we go and take a look at that observation deck now and then have dessert when we get back."   
Rick put his arm around Lisa's shoulder and said, "Sounds like a good plan to me."   
Lisa went into the bathroom to freshen up and then put on a comfortable pair of clothes and shoes (since she was still in her pajamas) and then the pair were on their way. 

"Rick, look at this," said Lisa as she held Rick's hand.   
Rick looked to where Lisa pointed and saw a beautiful row of flowers just outside the entrance to the observation area.   
"Well, I'll be..." Rick walked over to them and smelled them and added, "They're real!"   
Lisa gave him a surprised look, "Are you sure?"   
"Yeah, wait, hang on a second," said Rick then he looked around and quickly picked off a flower and handed it to Lisa.   
"Rick!" exclaimed Lisa, who was both impressed and worried at the same time.   
"Don't worry about it, I'll just tell them I didn't see the sign that said, 'Do not pick the flowers.' " said Rick with a laugh.   
"It smells wonderful!" said Lisa, then she held it out to Rick to smell.   
"It does indeed smell good. Well, here we are," said Rick as he showed his ID to the sentry at the door. The door slid open and Rick and Lisa's eyes lit up when they saw what was inside. 

* * * * * * * 

Vanessa and Zenta didn't make eye contact with each other throughout Vanessa's discussion with the Captain and they continued their non-communication for the rest of the shift incase there were snitches or spies around. As the shift was almost over Joe suddenly sat up straight in his chair, his attention riveted to his sonar.   
"What is it Joe?" asked Zenta.   
Joe gave her a frightened look then quickly turned around and got out of his chair and headed towards Vanessa.   
"Captain, you better take a look at this," said Joe, trying to sound as calm as possible.   
Vanessa walked quickly over to the sonar and looked at the monitor then put a set of headphones on and listened to them for a few seconds then threw them off and called for a nearby Midshipman to call for Captain Clemson. Vanessa then quickly went to the Captain's platform and put the bridge on Yellow Alert then opened up a comm channel to the torpedo room.   
"What's your status down there?" asked Vanessa, sweat starting to form on her forehead.   
"We can give you the sardines Captain, but the big sharks we can't send out yet because of the damage to main tube 2," replied the torpedo room crew chief.   
"That's fine, those guppies are more mobile anyways, they have better chance of taking out those battle pods than the big tubes do," replied Vanessa.   
"Yes ma'am, that's absolutely right. Alright Captain, they are being loaded as we speak, we will standby for your orders ma'am," said the man in a professional and cooperative tone.   
"Hopefully we won't have to use them and I expect Captain Clemson to be here any minute to resume command, thank you Chief," returned Vanessa.   
A few seconds later a tech announced, "Torpedos armed and loaded Captain, awaiting firing on your command."   
Vanessa nodded as she studied several overhead navigation monitors then called out, "Helm, see if you can take cover there behind that reef, it's less risky if we just hide from them rather than try and engage them. They have the mobility we don't."   
"Yes ma'am!" said the helmsman loudly.   
Shortly after that Clemson and Finn arrived on the bridge. Finn immediately ordered the Yellow Alert cancelled and Clemson ordered the helmsman to move away from the reef and head out to engage the Zentraedi battlepods.   
Vanessa protested, "Captain sir, those pods are much more mobile than we are and even though there are only 3 of them, I strongly recommend we try and avoid them instead of engage them sir."   
"Nonsense Captain, 3 pods are no match for us, and would you have us look like cowards by hiding behind a giant rock? Your recommendation is noted in the record Captain," said Clemson dismissively.   
Vanessa's was shaking with anger. This was just like talking to Maistroff. Joe saw that Vanessa was upset and stood up from his station and put his hand on her shoulder to get her to sit down near Zenta. Vanessa wiped her forehead and gave a loud sigh then turned to onlook over Joe's and Zenta's shoulders to monitor the battlepods' location.   
Almost immediately after Clemson brought the sub into view did the battlepods head straight for the sub, laser cannons blazing.   
"Torpedo room, load up!" shouted Finn.   
"Sir, we're already loaded up with the guppies and ready to fire on command," answered the Torpedo room chief.   
"Loaded up?? Already?? Who gave the order?" asked Clemson. But before anyone could answer him a panicked voice said, "Captain! They're firing, we'll be hit head on sir!"   
"Evasive!" shouted Clemson.   
"Trying sir!" replied the frightened helmsman.   
Vanessa shot up out of her chair and yelled, "Close the tertiary bulkhead!"   
"Closing Captain!" replied a tech.   
Vanessa looked at Finn and Clemson and was shocked, wondering why they hadn't ordered the weapons fired and was about to give the order herself when finally Finn acted.   
"Fire torpedoes!" yelled Finn, but his order was too slow.   
There was tremendous jostling and creaking and shouts from every corner of the bridge and everyone could feel the ship listing to starboard.   
"Damage reports!" barked Clemson.   
"Secondary frontal hull ruptured, but overall frontal integrity intact Captain, thanks to that tertiary bulkhead," said the Damage Control officer.   
"Location on those pods!" ordered Finn.   
"Looks like they are going to try and come around sir," said Joe.   
Clemson cursed then said, "Get us behind that coral reef while their backs are turned on us."   
Vanessa ran back to the Sonar section of the bridge and asked Zenta to get up from her seat, then Vanessa sat down and started furiously tapping keys on her control panel. She looked over at Clemson and asked loudly, "Sir, can you order a silent running, now? I have a jamming pattern that I believe will work but I need this ship to be on silent running."   
Clemson gawked at her for a moment then shook his head and quickly ordered the silent running.   
The sub stayed positioned directly beneath a large, deep coral reef for approximately an hour until a wave analysis expert determined that the pods had probably moved out of the area. The ship slowly made its way back to the area where they had their run in with the pods and were relieved to find the area clear. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.   
Clemson and Finn walked over to Vanessa's station. She got up, saluted, and was ready for a tongue-lashing, but instead Clemson surprised her by saying, "That was some excellent quick thinking Captain. You saved this ship. I shall be making special note of your smart thinking when I write up my report. I would invite you to dinner right now, but I have a terrible headache and am going to make the damage rounds and then file my report and then...go to sleep."   
"Thank you sir, it is quite alright," replied Vanessa trying to stay calm.   
Clemson left the bridge and Finn took command. After half an hour of 'cleanup' operations, the bridge crew was relieved by the next shift. As Vanessa, Joe, and Zenta walked down the narrow corridor, Joe asked Vanessa, "Say, Captain, would you like to join me for dinner?"   
Before Vanessa could answer, Zenta said in a rush, "Well, it's been a tiring shift, to say the least. I am going to turn in now, you two have a good evening," then she quickly walked in the direction of her quarters.   
Vanessa looked at Joe with confusion. Joe simply shrugged and repeated his offer. Vanessa was dead tired and as much as she would've enjoyed dinner with Joe, she decided that she needed some peace and quiet to reflect on the days events. She smiled and thanked Joe for the offer and told him she would just take dinner in her quarters. Joe nodded his understanding and escorted her to the cafeteria and then back to her room.   
As he turned to leave, Joe said, "Captain, you really did do a good job up there today. You _did_ save the ship. I didn't even know about that tertiary bulkhead, and I don't even know if Clemson and Finn knew about it either."   
Vanessa waved him off and said, "I'm sure they did. But it's so rare that it ever needs to be used that I think people forget it's there. The only reason why I thought to use it was because we always seemed to have to use it on the SDF-1. For some reason hull damage can be more severe in space than it can be underwater. And from what I read, there haven't been any reports of any sub having to use it for quite some time. Why the secondary hull buckled though, is a concern to me. I hope we find out cause soon. I just called for the tertiary to be put up because it was alway standard procedure when we were testing the SDF-2."   
Joe folded his arms to his chest and said, "Well, thank goodness for the tertiary. I'll keep my ears open for any news on the secondary and let you know as soon as I hear anything. I'm sure you've noticed that important information doesn't necessarily get relayed in a timely manner on this boat."   
Vanessa gave Joe a knowing look and said, "Yeah, tell me about it."   
Joe unfolded his arms and put his hands in his pocket and said, "Well....I guess, I better be going....so...see you tommorrow."   
"Sure thing, see you tommorrow," replied Vanessa with a smile.   
Joe stood in the hallway still and looked as if he wanted to say something more but instead he just shrugged and said, "Ok then, goodnight Captain Leeds."   
Vanessa smiled and said, "We're off duty, you can call me Vanessa."   
Joe shook his head and returned her smile, "Sure thing, well, goodnight then Vanessa."   
Vanessa waved at Joe from the doorway and said again, "Goodnight." Joe started walking away but turned around one more time to wave to Vanessa and he ran into a pipe.   
Vanessa gasped and was about to go see if he was alright when Joe held up his hand and said, "I'm alright, I'm fine, don't worry about me, goodnight!"   
Vanessa let out a small laugh as she watched Joe rubbing his bruised cheek as he walked down the corridor. She closed and locked her door and then took a hot shower and settled down to eat her dinner. So many things played through her mind at the moment that she didn't know what to dwell on first. She had eaten half her dinner and felt so tired that she decided to just lie down for a bit but ended up falling asleep. 

* * * * * * * 

Miriya waited outside the hanger door for Max to finish signing out then the husband and wife headed down the hallway in a leisurely manner.   
"Hey, Mir, I didn't get to ask, what were you and Claudia doing out there in that part of Monument when your car broke down," asked Max as he opening a candy bar.   
"We had just come from visting Hialeah," answered Miriya plainly.   
"Uh oh...what her ladyship want this time?" asked Max with trepidation.   
"She gave Claudia the Quadrano Medal of Honor," said Miriya with a bit of a pout.   
"The QMH?!" gasped Max.   
"Yes, the QMH. Even _I_ haven't received that award," said Miriya with a sigh.   
Max smiled and put his arm around Miriya's shoulders and tried to cheer her up, "And you rightly deserve one too, although Claudia _did_ save several people's lives. I think she rightly deserves the medal."   
"Oh yes, I do not dispute that. It's just, I'm feeling a bit jealous," said Miriya smiling. "It' is a strange feeling, this micronian emotion of 'jealousy.'"   
Max held out his candy bar so Miriya could take a bite and told her, "Yes, it is a strange feeling and not a very good one either. It does no good to harbor such a feeling, so I always say, just be grateful what you have and not worry about what other people have."   
Miriya kissed Max on the cheek and said, "Maximillian, you are so wise. I am so fortunate to have married you."   
"And I am so fortunate to have married _you_," replied Max with a toothy smile.   
Miriya blushed and said happily, "Stop it Max, you're embarrassing me."   
Max laughed and said, "Come on gorgeous, let's go pick up our little girl and go out and eat a nice steak dinner."   
Miriya gave her approval and as they headed out to the parking lot, Miriya thought she'd try her luck and asked, "Can I drive Max?"   
"No," was Max's firm answer.   
"Oh well, it was worth a try," sighed Miriya, then shrugged off her disappointment and smiled at Max as he opened the door for her.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

  
  
  


"Oh Rick, this is so beautiful!" said Lisa in a dreamy voice as she looked around the enormous room.   
"You can say that again," was all Rick could say as he looked around in wonderment.   
"I heard about this but I didn't think they could come up with something so beautiful!" replied Lisa in amazement.   
"Well, if the Zentraedi up here have gotten bitten by the gardening bug like Miriya has, then this shouldn't suprise us," poked Rick.   
Lisa smiled and Rick led her to an empty table near a small garden. The deck, being exclusively for Micronians, and with the complete micronian crew still not yet arrived, and it being still during 'business hours', with everyone still on duty, the deck was not very crowded. Rick walked over to the refreshment stand that was nearby and bought he and Lisa both a cup of tea. As Rick handed Lisa her cup he looked towards the direction of the 20 foot high glass viewport and caught a glimpse of Mars. Lisa took her cup from Rick and watched him as he stared at Mars. She turned around to see what he was distracted by and she saw it too.   
Lisa had a brief flashback to what happened on Mars, and who used to be there. She realized her thoughts were drifting towards Karl Riber and she quickly tried to push them away and replace them with memories of when Rick saved her there. She decided to look away from the red planet and found that Rick had stopped looking at Mars and was watching her. Lisa felt confused and could not keep the emotion from transferring itself to her countenance. She began a rushed apology, "I'm sorry Rick-"   
Rick cut her off, "There's nothing to apologize for."   
Lisa continued, "It's just that...I guess, that place will...it's just..."   
"You don't have to explain Lisa, I understand," said Rick gently.   
Lisa shook her head then motioned for Rick to come closer to her, when he was close enough she kissed him and he could feel her desperately trying to show him that it was he whom she loved and not Karl Riber, not anymore. After the kiss Rick looked at her and he could see traces of confusion still in her eyes so he decided to see if he could get her to talk about it, "Lisa, what are you thinking? Please tell me," he said quietly and calmly.   
Lisa avoided looking at Rick and looked down at the table and tried to make sense out of her confusion, "I guess...it's such a strange feeling really. I mean, that's where you first rescued me and also where I realized that Karl was never coming back. I guess...it was sort of like the death of an old dream and the beginning of a new one. Do you understand what I mean?"   
Rick smiled and said, "Yes, I understand. When you left Mars, it was the end of your life with Karl and the beginning of your life with me...is that right?"   
Lisa smiled, pleased that Rick understood and was able to articulate for her exactly what she had been confused about just a few moments ago. "Yes, that's right Rick, you said it perfectly."   
Rick became serious as he leaned a little bit closer to Lisa and said, "Can I ask you something?"   
"Sure Rick, ask me anything you want," answered Lisa, a little bit worried about what Rick was thinking of asking her.   
"I know that I really don't have any business asking you this but I really want to know...if...if Karl came back, would you go back to him? I mean, you two are, were, engaged and all and..." Rick didn't know what else to say and just looked down at the floor. He felt bad for asking Lisa such a difficult question but he needed to know for sure.   
Lisa looked at Rick and she knew how he was feeling because she had felt it so many times herself, that feeling of insecurity and having to compete against the set-in-stone memory of a first love. At least Rick didn't have a physical person to compete against, but she knew too well that competing against a memory could be just as difficult.   
Lisa reached across the table and took Rick's hand, "Rick, if Karl came back right now...I would not go back to him. I would need some time to say goodbye to him because I feel we needed a proper goodbye. But I would not go back to him. And do you know why?"   
Rick looked up at her with watery eyes and shook his head. Lisa squeezed his hand tighter and continued, "Because, like you and Minmei, Karl and I are just not compatible anymore. We've outgrown each other as I've gotten older. The ideals he held when he was alive are very much like the ones Kyle holds now. And if Kyle and I can't get along, I don't think getting along with Karl would be too much easier. You know...often times throughout the years I've thought about it and realized that Karl didn't really love me. Because if he did, why did he leave me? Why did he ask me to marry him and then leave me, not knowing when was the next time we'd be able to see each other? Now, I think I understand why my father was so angry at Karl after he left...."   
Rick felt his anger grow. He was angry at Karl for leaving Lisa and causing her so much grief. But then he remembered how much grief he himself had caused her and he said quietly, almost in a whisper, "I'm sorry, it seems like you get stuck with selfish jerks all the time. You deserve so much better..."   
Lisa tried to lighten the mood and chuckled, "Well, don't worry, I think right now I've gotten 'stuck' with the man of my dreams, one who's a Prince Charming. I guess it was good that I went through what I did with Karl, it was painful and somewhat damaging, but it taught me a lot of life lessons."   
"So, you wouldn't go back to him, I mean, if we passed by Mars and he came running out from underground somewhere and wanted to marry you on the spot?" asked Rick one more time.   
Lisa smiled, "No. I would break off the engagement."   
"But what if he decided to change his ways and try and make it up to you," persisted Rick.   
Lisa gave Rick a lopsided somewhat impatient grin, "Rick. _YOU_ are the one I was destined to be with. No doubt about it, and you are the one I want to be with, so please, don't worry. I love _you_ more than anyone I know or have known."   
Rick gave her that dimpled smile that she loved so much and she wanted to lighten up the mood and get away from the serious topic of Karl Riber so she carefully stood up and said, "Let's go check out the rest of the deck!"   
Rick followed her lead and they marvelled at the vitality and beauty of the flowers and plants that they saw.   
"It's so amazing, there's some flowers here that I never thought I'd see again," mused Rick.   
"I wonder where they found some of these plants, I thought they were surely extinct after Dolza attacked," said Lisa as she stared at a row of shrubs.   
Rick nodded and lead Lisa over to a small water fountain, he took a penny out of her pocket and held it out to her and said, "Here, toss it in and make a wish."   
Lisa smiled at Rick as she took the penny, paused for a few seconds to think about what she wanted to wish for, then tossed the coin into the water. Rick held his own penny and then threw it in. They both listened to the coin plop in the water and the relaxing sound of the fountain. Rick saw something off in the distance and pulled Lisa by the hand, "Come on, over here!"   
After a walk of a few dozen feet, Rick exclaimed, "I don't believe it, they have a Koi fish pond!"   
Lisa looked into the pond and saw beautifully colored fish. "Look at how fat that one is!" said Lisa as she pointed a very plump, orange fish.   
The couple spent about 10 minutes watching the fish in the pond then Rick spotted another garden attraction and led Lisa over to his new find. Off in a corner of the massive room there was a small round pond that had a few miniature motorized boats. Rick read the instructions that were printed on a sign nearby and then clapped his hands together and said, "Alright lovely lady, let's see how good your boat racing skills are!"   
Lisa narrowed her eyes challengingly and said playfully, "You're on mister. Don't forget, I've been Navy since I was born."   
Rick rolled his eyes and snorted, "Yeah, what_ever_."   
Lisa giggled and said, "Oh so you don't believe me huh? Why don't we make a bet."   
Rick shook his head, "Alright, alright, you like to take gambles don'tcha? I'm game for a bet anytime sista!"   
Lisa put her hands on her hips and said, "Ok then, so what are we betting on?"   
Rick scratched his head, "Good question....Uh....I'll think of something later."   
Lisa rolled her eyes and shrugged and then read the directions on the sign and went over to her controls and waited for Rick to go to his. The controls were simple, a lever to adjust speed and another lever to switch between forward and reverse, then there was a small pedal on the floor to be used as the brake and finally a miniature wooden steering wheel like those used in the olden pirate days.   
"Alright, mister, prepare to lose big time," said Lisa smugly as she gripped the wheel and idled her ships motor.   
"Whatever woman," retorted Rick as he revved up the motor on his miniature ship.   
The green light flashed and the two managed to keep an even pace after 3 laps around the pond's circular course, but then Rick decided to play a bit dirty and tried to ram Lisa's ship. Lisa saw it coming and managed to dodge out of the way in time, causing Rick's ship to run into a miniature bouy and lose his momentum and was never able to catch up to Lisa after 3 more laps.   
Lisa smirked as Rick sulked in defeat.   
"Remind me to believe you next time," said Rick with a groan.   
Lisa smiled in return and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone I kicked your ass at miniture boat racing. Although I should, because you were playing dirty."   
Rick gave her a crooked grin and said sarcastically, "Oh you're just too kind."   
Rick took Lisa's hand then started leading her back to their table, "It was fun though, even though I lost." Rick mused.   
"Cheaters never win," teased Lisa.   
The couple spent another hour at the observation deck just talking about simple things, then they decided to head back to Lisa's quarters so she could lie down for awhile and rest.   


  


* * * * * * * 

Max's mouth watered as he saw the waiter set down his T-bone steak. He was happily carving his steak into pieces when Dana started throwing peas at him.   
"Dana, stop that," Max said, pointing at her with his fork.   
Dana laughed and Miriya laughed too. Dana threw another pea at Max and Miriya decided that Max should be allowed to eat in peace so she took the plate away from Dana and gave her a dinner roll to chew on.   
"Maximillian," said Miriya as she was poking at her salad.   
"Yes Mir," answered Max, not bothering to look up from his plate.   
"Hialeah asked me to act as a liason between her office and the RDF. She says I don't have to macronize, I can stay as I am and she already got approval from Maistroff to let me split my duties between Hialeah's and RDF HQ," explained Miriya, wondering how Max would react.   
"You mean she actually got approval from Maistroff??" asked Max with surprise.   
"Yes, I can't believe it either. I...think it's a good opportunity...and perhaps I should take it while Maistroff is still agreeing to it...before he changes his mind," said Miriya cautiously.   
Max looked up at his wife and noticed that she was looking a little bit timid, something that only occured when she was afraid Max would disagree with her about something she really wanted to do, like when she wanted to go rock climbing a few years back.   
"You know, this would mean that you'd be too busy to go on patrol..." said Max.   
"Yes, I've thought about that. I'd only be flying in emergency situations," replied Miriya.   
"And you're ok with that?" asked Max neutrally, not wanting to sway her one way or the other.   
"I...I need to think about it some more but I really want to take this job Hialeah offered, I think I can do more good for people if I take it rather than just sit in my VT forever," said Miriya calmly.   
Max rubbed the bridge of his nose then chuckled, "You know, you sound the opposite of Rick."   
Miriya smiled nervously and then Max reached across the table and took her hand, "Mir, if you want to take this job, then go right ahead. I think it's a good idea too, and I'll support you 200%."   
Miriya grabbed Max's hand and shook them, "Thank you Max!" She was going to say something more when suddenly Max got hit in the forehead with a dinner roll. They looked over at Dana, who was squealing with delight over her latest food toss.   
Max shrugged and winked at his wife, "Oh well, maybe we should enroll her in pee wee football."   
Miriya looked at Dana and then back at Max and said, "I think she will do wonderfully, it's the Quadrano blood in her that makes her excellent at agressive sports."   
Max raised an eyebrow but kept on eating and Miriya suggested, "How about we sign her up for boxing too?"   
Max immediately said, "No."   
"Wrestling?" asked Miriya.   
Max replied again, "No."   
Miriya sighed and said to Dana, "I'm sorry little one, but your father has other plans for your sports career."   
"What sports career?" asked Max.   
"Well, I was thinking when she's old enough, she can start training for the Quadrano Olympics. Did you know that I competed in them myself several times? It would be a shame that my daughter would not get the same experience of competition as I have," said Miriya.   
Max sighed, "Well, if it means that much to you, we can pick a sport for her and if she likes it then we'll send her for more lessons and see what happens from there."   
"Boxing?" asked Miriya enthusiastically.   
"No," said Max firmly.   
Miriya thought for a moment then suggested, "How about volleyball?"   
Max dropped his fork and said, "Excellent idea. It will teach her teamwork."   
Miriya smiled and said to Dana, "Well now, it seems your father and I finally agree on something. Now, tommorrow we shall go and buy you a volleyball. And we'll have your father put up a net for you, then we will find you a uniform to wear and then you'll need shoes and I'll tell you some background about the Quadrano Games......"   
Max shrugged and went back to eating the rest of his dinner.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * 

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty," said Rick as he watched Lisa's eyes flutter open.   
Lisa looked at him with confusion, "What time is it? How long have I been asleep?"   
Rick laughed and said, "Ohhhhh let's see...it's around 9pm right now, you've been out for a couple of hours."   
Lisa sat up carefully and gasped, "That long?!"   
Rick shrugged, "Well, I guess those antibiotics have some pretty strong stuff in them."   
Lisa sighed and said, "Oh Rick, I'm sorry I slept so long."   
Rick held up his hand, "Nonesense. Don't even think about apologzing. You are still injured and still on medication and you've had a pretty long day so far, I was surprised you didn't fall asleep over at the observation deck."   
Lisa sighed again, "But you'll only be here for one more day and I want to spend as much time with you as possible."   
Rick scooted over on the couch and put his arm gently around Lisa's waist to comfort her, "Please don't worry about it, Lisa. Hey, you know what, I had Kim go and pickup dinner for us an hour ago, she brought over some Greek food. You hungry?"   
Lisa's eyes lit up and Rick smiled then went to retrieve dinner from the kitchen. The couple ate dinner and then had dessert and after dessert was finished they rested for a few minutes, lightly chatting about the observation deck and how they planned to revisit it the following day.   
Lisa wondered if the Karl Riber issue was still bothering Rick, he seemed a tiny bit quieter than normal. She sat quietly thinking for a moment then got up off the couch and told Rick she would be back in a few minutes. When Lisa walked into her bedroom she quickly got on the phone to Kim.   
"Kim, Miss DJ, I need a song," said Lisa.   
"Sure thing, Kim Young aka Miss DJ Extraordinare at your service, what kind of mood are we talking about?" asked Kim with enthusiasm.   
"Well, I need something to cheer Rick up, he's in one of his I'm-not-worthy-of-you moods I think," said Lisa quietly, looking over her shoulder at the door to make sure Rick wasn't wandering outside.   
Kim paused and thought for a moment, "Hmmmmm.....well, you definitely need something slow paced, since you're still too injured to handle anything fast right now...let me see...aha! I've got it! Ok, in your desk drawer, the third one on the left, I stashed a bunch of CDs there for you. Hang on, let me look it up on my list here...ok, you'll pull the one labeled SJ, that stand for 'slow jams', SJ-3. And it will be song #14, 'Beautiful U.' If you want to take a lyrics before hearing it then look over on your bookshelf on the 2nd from the bottom shelf. There's a binder there conveniently called 'Lyrics.'"   
Lisa told Kim to hang on then went to her desk and looked for the CD, after finding it she went to the bookshelf and pulled the lyrics binder and scanned the table of contents, all the while marvelling at how efficient and resourceful her aide was. After reading the lyrics she smiled and put the binder back on the shelf, went back to the phone and said, "Kim, you are a genius."   
"I know," said Kim smuggly.   
"This song is great, it's perfect. Thanks," said Lisa.   
"No need to thank me, now get out there with your man and slow jam," said Kim, then she hung up the phone and went back to feasting on a large piece of cheesecake. 

Lisa came out of her room and saw Rick sitting on the couch, seemingly lost in thought. "Rick..." Lisa said quietly. Rick quickly got up from the couch and headed towards Lisa. "Rick, would you like to dance?" asked Lisa.   
Rick grinned and then became a little concerned, "Are you sure you feel up to it?"   
Lisa shook her head confidently, "Absolutely. It's a song that Kim labeled something called 'slow jam' so I assume...it's 'slow.'"   
The couple broke into light laughter and Rick took the CD and put it in the player, Lisa telling him which track to set it to.   
As the song began to play, Lisa put her arms around Rick's neck and Rick slid his arms around Lisa's slender waist... 

_Though I have loved it was never enough_   
_Until the day you came, I was not the same_   
_You brought the love out of me never seen, by anyone_   
_I can't explain about how I'm feelin'_   
_You touched my soul, made me whole_   
_You're beautiful_   
_(1)_

Rick knew why Lisa had picked this song, and he tightened his embrace. 

_Chorus:_   
_Beautiful you, no one compares to you_   
_They can't measure, forever, let's stay together_   
_Beautiful you, no one compares to you_   
_They can't measure, forever, let's stay together_

  
  


Lisa heard Rick clear his throat and she smiled as she pressed her cheek to his, glad of the fact that they were close in height. 

_Though some may ask why, you and I are together_   
_'Cause they don't know what we hold (what we hold)_   
_It can't be told (can't be told), love's in need of us both_   
_So let's try to make it right (make it right)_   
_Future-wise we can go to a place no one knows_   
_You're beautiful_

_repeat chorus_

_You are a dream, I have always dreamed_   
_I'll do anything to bring you joy, so much joy_   
_You are a dream, I have always dreamed_   
_I'll do anything to bring you joy, so much joy_   
  
_repeat chorus x2_

  


The song started to fade out and Lisa could feel a teardrop from Rick's cheek roll down onto her cheek. No word were said because nothing _needed_ to be said. They stayed in each other's arms for what seemed like eternity, wishing they could stay like that forever. But the phone rang and they stepped apart and Lisa went over to answer the phone.   
"Admiral Hayes speaking," said Lisa, a little bit annoyed at having been interrupted.   
"Lisa?..."   
"Kim, is that you?? Kim what is it?" asked Lisa as Rick came over closer to where she was standing.   
"Lisa..." said a very scared sounding Kim.   
"Stay there, we're coming," said Lisa quickly and hung up the phone. She looked at Rick with fear in her eyes and said, "It's Kim, we need to go over there, she sounds very scared. She must be having flashbacks again."   
Rick didn't even have to answer, he grabbed Lisa's hand and the two hurried out the door. When they got to Kim's door, which was only a few paces away, Lisa punched in the access code but the door wouldn't open. She tried it again but it still didn't open. She hit the speakerphone and said, "Kim, it's me Lisa. Rick is here with me. I can't open the door, let us in."   
They waited for several seconds, then Rick went on the speaker again, "Kim, it's me Rick. Lisa and I are here to help you, let us in."   
They heard the click of the speakerphone and after a few seconds of silence they heard Kim say in a quiet voice, "Are they with you?"   
"Who's with us? It's just me and Lisa. Kim, open the door," said Rick as he looked at Lisa with a worried look.   
"The ghosts...are they with you?" asked Kim.   
Lisa buried her face in her hands, "Oh no Kim...not again..." she said in a pained voice.   
"Kim, there are no ghosts with us, it is just me and Lisa, please open the door," pleaded Rick.   
They heard the door open and rushed in to find Kim standing off to the side, hugging a pillow. The room was dark except for the glow from the television. Rick and Lisa each took one of Kim's hands and carefully helped her sit down on the couch.   
Lisa was feeling very upset, she hated to see her friend in such a state, especially Kim, who had always been such a strong-willed person, suddenly reduced to the demeanor of a frightened child.   
Rick saw the helpless look in Lisa's eyes and decided to take control of the situation. He crouched down in front of Kim and held her hands, "Kim, Lisa and I are here to help you, we're your friends remember. Now, please tell us what happened."   
"There's ghosts here," whispered Kim, as if trying to keep it a secret.   
"What do you mean Kim?" asked Rick patiently.   
"I was sitting here watching TV and then I heard a rush of water, like I did that time in the hotel. Then I saw these...ghosts...in the room. They were very faint but I could see them. Soldiers, pilots, sailors, Admirals, like the SDF-1, all gone. Underwater. Ghosts..."   
Lisa shook her head in despair and was trying not to cry. Rick thought to try one more thing. He grasped Kim's hands firmly and said, "Kim. The ghosts are gone now. And they are not coming back. Do you understand me?"   
Kim nodded but she still wore a frightened look on her face. Rick decided to try to scare Kim into snapping out of her stupor and turned to Lisa and said, "Well, I guess you better call Jean and tell here that we are going to have to send Kim back to Monument so she can be admitted to the hospital."   
Lisa, picking up on Rick's plan immediately, nodded and stood up and pretended to head over to the phone to make the call.   
"No!" shouted Kim. She got up quickly and went to try and stop Lisa, saying, "Please, don't send me down. Listen, I don't know what's wrong with me, I just need to rest maybe. Maybe I was hallucinating or something, it's been a long day. Please don't send me away!"   
Lisa hung up the phone and said sadly, "Kim...this is very serious. You need to get some help before it gets worse."   
"Look, haven't I been just perfectly fine for awhile now, I mean, I've been doing good for a long time now. I guess I just had a little relapse or something, please, just give me another chance," pleaded Kim.   
"Kim, we can't ignore what just happened," said Rick quietly.   
"I understand that, look, there's a psychiatrist onboard right now isn't there?? Tommorrow I'll go over and see him and tell him what happened ok? Please don't send me back to Earth! I want to stay here and do my job!" said Kim. She looked at Rick and Lisa and saw they were unconvinced and tried to regain some of her old self and said, "Hey, I'm sorry I bothered you two this evening, I hope I wasn't interrupting something...ahem...you know...like were you two smooching again?? I bet you were! So, I think I'm ok now, why don't you two go back and do what you were doing. I'll be ok here," said Kim, trying to act like her old self.   
Rick and Lisa went over to the kitchen to talk about it and came back and told Kim their plans.   
"Kim, we've decided that it would be best if someone stayed here with you tonight, so Rick is going to stay on the couch, just incase," said Lisa.   
"No no no, I don't want to inconvenience you like that, you two only have 1 more day together, I don't want to be in the way," protested Kim.   
Rick and Lisa consulted each other again and then Lisa announced, "Alright, how about if you come over and sleep on our couch. We would feel better if you weren't alone tonight."   
Although she didn't articulate it, Kim felt relieved by the plan and accepted it without any hesitation. Kim went to get her pillow and blanket and then followed Rick and Lisa back to Lisa's room. Rick tucked Kim in and she smiled up at them mischieviously and said, "Ok you two, now, if you're going to do anything, please don't make _too_ much noise. I'm trying to sleep here." She winked at them then turned over on her side and closed her eyes.   
Rick and Lisa looked at her for a moment then went to their bedroom. Lisa sat on the bed and sighed, "I really do not know what to do about her. There's only so many second chances I can give her."   
Rick sat down next to Lisa and sighed as well, saying, "Hopefully she'll be alright tonight. And tommorrow I will personally escort her down to see the doctor. I dunno what to think, could she be right, she's hallucinating because she's tired?"   
Lisa shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that I'm very worried about her. She need to be ok mentally before we go on this mission, if not...then I just might have to leave her here."   
"That will break her heart," replied Rick.   
"I know, but having a momentary broken heart is better than having permanent psychological damage," said Lisa quietly.   
"Yes, that's true. Well, let's just see how she does tonight. I'll go and check on her every couple hours or so, then in the morning I'll take her down to see the doctor," said Rick as he started pulling off his t-shirt.   
Lisa got up and announced she was going to take a shower and Rick nodded, already digging in his duffle back to try and find his pajama pants.   
Rick heard the shower turn on and had changed into his pajama pants when he was struck with an idea that he hoped would not backfire on him. He thought Lisa needed some distraction from her worries about Kim, so he stealthly creeped into the bathroom and took all the towels he could find. After another 20 minutes the shower turned off and Rick picked up a book and jumped onto the bed and pretended to be reading. The door opened and Lisa poked her head through the door. After one look at her face, Rick bursted out laughing.   
"Shhhh! Be quiet, Kim will hear you!" scolded Lisa, a little bit upset that Rick had decided to play his little trick so soon after their most recent trouble with Kim.   
Rick saw that Lisa wasn't too pleased with his prank and he went over and picked up a few towels and walked towards Lisa and said, "Here you are. I'm sorry. I was just trying to cheer you up."   
Rick started walking back to the bed but Lisa stopped him by saying, "Wait Rick...could you help me with my bandages again?"   
Rick turned around very slowly and searched Lisa's face to make sure she wasn't joking. He saw that she was serious and he nodded and he picked up the bandage box from the desk as Lisa walked into the room, one towel wrapped around her waist, another she held up to her chest to cover herself.   
Rick finished pulling off the bandages and was about to put on the new ones when he paused to look at all the damage on Lisa's back and sides. It caused a knot to form in his throat and he could not stop himself from walking around to face Lisa and hold her in his arms.   
Lisa took a long time deciding whether or not to drop the towel she was holding up. She remembered that Rick would only be with her for one more day, then they would be separated for about 6 weeks, so she decided to drop the towel, pulling away from Rick just a little so the towel could fall to the floor. Lisa heard Rick gasp and then he tightend his embrace. After a few moments she felt his lips brush hers.   
CLICK!   
"What the hell?" said Rick as he headed towards the door.   
Lisa quickly picked up her towel and followed after him.   
In the living room the two saw Kim sitting on the couch with a smug smile on her face. "I'm sorry, but I just had to have a picture."   
Rick and Lisa looked at each other and then back at Kim, but neither could bring themselves to be angry at her. "Alright," said Lisa, "just make sure that that pic is only seen by Vanessa and Sammie. If I _ever_ see that picture in a tabloid, we'll fry your butt."   
Kim shrugged her shoulders and said, "Ok, so does that mean you won't be sending me back to earth at any time, is that right?"   
"Hey, that's blackmail!" exclaimed Rick.   
Kim laughed, "Oh come on, you've hurt my feelings, I'd never do that."   
Rick and Lisa looked at each other skeptically then Lisa took Rick's hand and let him back to the bedroom, calling out over her shoulder, "Kim, remember, that picture is only seen by Sammie and Vanessa, or we'll have a blowtorch on your butt so fast...."   
"Yes ma'am, I gotcha," said Kim as she put her camera down and settled back under her blankets.   
  
Back in their room, Lisa chuckled at the look on Rick's face, "Come on Rick, she'd never do something like that."   
"Yeah I know, I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about her camera getting lost or that picture getting stolen or her email getting stolen or something, I think that's the last thing we need right now is to open up a tabloid and see that picture in there. Not that I am embarrassed by the picture or anything but I know about those tabloids, because of my involvment with Minmei and all..."   
Lisa patted Rick on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I know what you mean. Remember the ones that came out after we escaped Dolza's ship?"   
Rick covered his eyes and moaned, "Don't remind me."   
"What was that one? Oh yeah, 'Hayes and Hunter put on a kinky show for the Zentraedi.' We never found out who started that, and how did people get word of the kiss being a diversionary tactic anyways?" wondered Lisa.   
"Must have been that a--hole Maistroff!" blurted out Rick.   
Lisa laughed, "Well, at least my father never saw those tabloids. He'd tow me back to Alaska Base at the speed of light."   
Rick laughed with her an finished bandaging up her back and was disappointed when she put her shirt back on quickly.   
"What was she doing outside our door right now anyways?" wondered Rick.   
"She was probably trying to listen to see what we were going to do with her," said Lisa as she walked over to the door and made sure it was locked.   
Rick went to lie down on the bed and locked his hands behind his neck and said, "You know, if I told you I wasn't dissapointed by the interuption, I would be lying."   
Lisa came over and sat down on her side of the bed and said, "I know, me too. But what can we do. It seems to be a given that we'll always be interrupted by someone or something."   
"That's why I can't wait for you to come back so we can take a vacation and get away from everything and everyone," said Rick.   
"I know, same here. Hopefully these 6 weeks will go by fast. I don't know how I am going to stand being away from you so long," said Lisa as she lay down on her stomach and draped her arm around Rick's waist.   
Rick rolled over on his stomach and faced Lisa and kissed her gently. "We'll both be going crazy for six weeks," said Rick with a quiet chuckle.   
Lisa winked at him and said, "People better watch out when we're reunited after these six weeks."   
Rick winked back at Lisa and said, "Fireworks will be flying babe."   
They kissed each other one more time then Rick set his watch to alarm in two hours so he could check on Kim and the couple tried to get some sleep.   
  


=================== 

Author's Notes: 

Song (1) : ISYSS - "Beautiful U" 

I didn't expect for this chapter to be so HUGE! LOL! It's my longest chapter so far. Next chapter will be one more downtime chapter then the action will begin, and I'm talking about some crazy action too. Stay tuned! 

This was a heavily Rick-Lisa centered chapter because after all, they will be separated for several chapters, so I had to get in the mushy stuff now! LOL! :) 

Sorry if the Vanessa submarine skirmish is a bit skimpy. Like I said, I'M NOT A MECHA WRITER :) and I'm not familiar with submarine terminology. It looks like I am going to have to rent some submarine movies to help me out. I remember watching "K-19 Widow Maker," "Crimson Tide," and "Hunt for Red October." Anyone got more suggestions? :)   



	27. Volume conclusion

Author's Notes:  
  
Aha! I bet you that this was a new chapter huh?   
  
Mwahahahaha :) Well, the next chapter is a long  
  
ways from finished, but I hope to have some time  
  
this week to get some of it, at least half of it,  
  
finished.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and my  
  
'What if' story and thanks to everyone who wrote  
  
all those new stories, yahoo!!!!!!!! Please  
  
write MORE MORE MORE!! :)  
  
I will be starting a new story/thread for this story,  
  
sort of like breaking it up into volumes, mostly   
  
due to its large size. So the next chapter will be  
  
started in a new story which will be called:  
  
PLEASE TAKE NOTE: The story will be rated R, so it  
  
might not show up if you go to the "just in" page or  
  
check the Robotech/Macross listings since the   
  
default rating is PG-13. You HAVE TO CHANGE THE  
  
Rating option to "ALL" so that this one will show  
  
up on the list.  
  
I will be putting the placeholder (disclaimer)  
  
up today.   
  
The reason for the ratings change has more to do with  
  
some upcoming violence than with Rick and Lisa getting  
  
'close.' Awwww, yes I know, as a Rick-Lisa fan I like  
  
to read about them being 'close' too, but as for writing  
  
it, I don't know...I just can't do it, and there's better  
  
people to write that anyways, like Dianora :) (Please  
  
write more Rick-Lisa stuff!! :) ) Vixenne Victorienne  
  
has some great Roy-Claudia stuff, can you do a Rick-Lisa  
  
story too?! :) Please! :)  
  
Ok, please keep those stories coming everyone, it's so  
  
great to check ff.net and see a new story! :) 


End file.
